


In Carcere

by Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics, Romance, Violence, attempted suicide, mentions of torture past, rating has changed to reflect that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 221,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season finale.</p>
<p>Initially Inaho visits out of duty and humanity. And then he finds he can't stop going back to see Slaine Troyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Initially he makes sure everything is going fine with Slaine because it is, in a way, his duty, since he was the one who put him in prison to begin with. He is not heartless, despite what he knows many think of him.

And then he reveals to the boy why he was spared.

_His eyes…._

Slaine’s reaction…the desperation and the hope and the sadness as he cried and lost control in a way no cold evil dictator could possible pull off…

It gives rise to the curiosity Inaho had regarding the one named Slaine Troyard ever since he had been nearly killed by him, and then had watched him ascend in the martian hierarchy.

Who was this boy, truly? What was his real motivation?

The feeling of wanting to know is almost a _need_.

*

“Why?”

Although hearing Slaine speak is surprising given his usual silence, Inaho avoids letting the question distract him from the game, and first makes his move before thinking it over. “Hm?”

“Why are you doing this?” Slaine finally says, only after moving his own piece.

It disappoints Inaho: he was hoping for something more. “I’ve told you, Asse-”

“I don’t mean _that,_ ” Slaine snaps, and immediately Inaho’s attention goes from the chess board to his face. Not out of fear; but out of interest in his expression. “Why are you here? Why do you come again and again? I heard from the guards, I’m supposed to be dead. _I am accused of trying to kill her,_ ” he spats bitterly, mouth lines angry but Inaho can see the sorrow in his eyes “If she’s fine with that, I doubt she cares if I have company.”

Inaho makes sure his expression reveals nothing. That had been an issue for him too.

She had wanted him saved and yet…was willing to ruin his image for the sake of letting the true culprits escape without more bloodshed?

It had made him question just how much power Asseylum truly held now, or how wise it had been to leave her in command.

It had been disappointing, to say the least.

He shrugs “You are the only one foolish enough to still play chess with me.” he lies, because he doesn’t feel like voicing the real answer, for some reason.

Or maybe he doesn’t want to accept the answer he has.

_There had been something about his eyes…_

He expects Slaine to be angry at the jab, but instead the boy doesn’t react “…I see,” he says simply.

It pushes Inaho to add “…and I feel it’s my duty, since I’m the reason you’re here.”

“Asseylum is the reason I’m here, as you yourself have said. You can stop this, she doesn’t want this”

“…you sound angry, what reason did you expect?”

Slaine blinks, looking confused, “I…had nothing in mind, I was hoping for something less ridiculous, however.” His face deadens again, and he looks to the board “If it makes your presence lessen then-”

“You’ve tried not playing before, you know it’s futile.”

“Isn’t playing futile as well? You always win.”

“It’s a sufficient pastime.”

“…I quit.”

“You still have twenty moves left.”

“It’s pointless to struggle when losing is clear. I’m tired. I quit. You win. You always win everything.”

Inaho sees he won’t manage to push Slaine into anything more today and silently stands up and leaves.

*

He receives the silent treatment for the next few visits.

*

_“Are you sure, Inaho Kaizuka? For your assistance in the war we are willing to reward you with-”_

_“It’s fine. I want this.”_

_“…very well. We’ve also heard you’ve been…visiting a dead man quite often?”_

_“I captured him, it is my responsibility to ensure he remains where he is.”_

_It´s a lie. It shouldn’t be._

_“…a noble cause. Very well, do as you wish.”_

*

“Aren’t you angry with me?”

“Why should I be?” Inaho says carefully, he can tell Slaine is in one of his more destructive moods.

“Ah…I suppose that’s the real reason you still do this, to see how I spend my life, paying for my crimes?”

“No. You committed many crimes, but if punishment is to be dealt, you should not have been the only one.”

“So you pity my situation? Or do you feel guilty over helping it?”

“If I felt one of those, or both, would that trouble you?”

“I don’t want to be pitied, and don’t expect me to help lessen your guilt.”

“Pity would mean acknowledgement that your present situation is beyond what you deserved, I don’t understand why you would refuse it.”

“…if nothing else, I have my pride, and I realize I am getting my just deserves.”

“If this is justice, a trial should have occurred.”

“No trial is needed when my sins are this clear.”

“Yet you are persecuted for something you did not commit. Yet others with sins just as clear remain free and more than just pardoned; sins forgotten. And-”

“ _Enough_!” Slaine snaps suddenly, a desperate light in his eyes “You say you aren’t here to hear me suffer, yet insist on saying I should not be suffering this punishment. Why would you do this? I have nothing to live for. Nothing, even, to do but rot away in secrecy for the rest of my life under the guise of mercy.” He laughs madly “I am so lost even her kindness scorches me. And you want to tell me I do not deserve this pain? _Let me have that at least you sick bastard!”_

He throws the chessboard off the table but does nothing else; hiding his head in his arms and sobbing.

Inaho stares at his shaking frame and feels uncertain about how to proceed; he was never one for giving comfort, and he’s not sure Slaine wants that from him, anyway.

He chooses to quietly leave.

It is only much later that he realizes that, for one moment, Slaine had nearly criticized Asseylum.

*

His next visit is sooner than usual; to show Slaine he doesn’t plan on leaving.

*

“Another reason was learning more about you.” Finally, Inaho admits.

He ignores the feeling that his wording somehow plays it down.

“What?”

“Another reason for my deciding to come here. Learning more. You’re the man who shot me, who nearly managed to win Earth yet I know little.”

“Ah. There you go, was it so hard to admit you just want to examine an specimen at your disposal.”

Inaho can’t decipher it, but Slaine’s tone is strange.

“I never meant to say that I saw you as less than human. Humans being curious about other humans is normal.”

“There is a place where humans can go to observe and maybe interact with dangerous things that are locked away. It’s called a zoo. Like it or not, I am your animal, available for show. But don’t expect to receive your money’s worth anytime soon; I have nothing else to do.”

“Why must you twist everything?”

“I’m a twisted person. I’m evil; I even plotted to assassinate the Princess, haven’t you heard? There is nothing more than this ugliness to see. The faster you understand, the faster you can leave and go hunt for another circus attraction.”

“I disagree with this assessment.”

Slaine says nothing else; he deflates with a tired sigh and quietly proceeds to move his pieces until it’s time for the checkmate.

*

Slaine, Inaho decides, is like the moon. He has periods where he wanes; a shadow of what was once a formidable boy, tired and dead in his soul. But then he changes grows and becomes full; he’s wild, angry, snappish and alive.

Inaho is interested in those moods, like he’s interested in everything else about Slaine Troyard.

*

_“Nao…when will this end?”_

_“What?”_

_“It's been months. You keep refusing good assignments if they’ll put you away from him for too long. Hasn’t it been enough? Haven’t you studied him as much as you could? Aren’t you getting tired of this?”_

_“Not at all, sister.”_

_Quite the opposite, in fact._

*

Visits become more frequent.

What was monthly turns into every two weeks.

*

He is invited to a meet of the Deucalion with the Princess.

He declines; his friends he sees when he wishes. He has nothing to say to Asseylum.

It's been almost an year and she hasn’t visited Slaine, he notes.

*

It’s summer and there’s a heat wave.

It’s hot, too hot for going outside. Too hot for moving.

Inaho wonders how Slaine is dealing with it; he doesn’t recall his cell having air-conditioning.

He finds the guards all cooped up in the one room with aircon; none fo them bothered to check the cell.

He assures them they can remain as they were –and after all this time, they know him well enough to trust him- and rushes to the cell.

Slaine is a heaving, barely conscious, sweating mess on the floor.

Inaho has a rare moment of swearing out loud before trying to get the boy up. Slaine looks at him with eyes too unfocused and allows himself to be half dragged, half carried out of the cell and into the bathroom adjacent it.

It makes Inaho realize that every time Slaine must have had to ask permission and be followed to use it. Really, was he sparred no shame?

No time to think of that now, however; he half carries Slaine’s body over the bathtub and unceremoniously dumps him on the floor.

He hastily and clumsily removes his trousers and underwear without protest, but when he tries to remove the shirt Slaine suddenly composes himself enough to try and fight him.

Inaho is nonplussed the shirt would be an issue as the blond feebly tries to push him away.

“No, please no-” he begs weakly.

There is something very horrible about ripping off the clothes of someone very, very desperately against that, but as sick as it makes him Inaho proceeds anyway, since he isn’t sure how many changes of clothes Slaine has a right to, and doesn’t want him losing them.

It’s a struggle, but he manages to get the shirt away from Slaine-

-and it’s obvious what Slaine haS a problem with.

_The scars._

Slaine makes sure to hide his back from him, but Inaho had a momentary peek of it before he could, and the arms protectively over his chest don’t hide the few he has there, too.

_One thing at a time,_ Inaho tells himself and swallows the bile he could feel coming up his throat. He stands up over the miserable crouching form that is a scared and half fainted Slaine and turns on the cold shower water.

He gets drenched, but so does Slaine and that’s all that matters.

Body rapidly cooling down, Slaine recovers enough that he stands up.

Inaho doesn’t retreat and they stare at each other; bodies close enough Inaho can feel Slaine’s ragged breath on his face.

“…I’m fine now,” the blond eventually says, wrenching his gaze away. He remains still.

“Turn the water off then,” Inaho points out.

“You turned it on, do it yourself,” Slaine replies.

The younger terran frowns; wondering just what was the other’s objective with this childish petulance.

It dawns on him that for Slaine to turn the water off he’d have to turn his back to Inaho.

He reaches out once again, and had to bump lightly into Slaine to reach the faucet. Their height difference makes it so Inaho’s head momentarily rests on Slaine’s shoulder.

Despite the blond feeling like a furnace, Inaho is surprised to realize he’s shivering.

The water is turned off and he backs away and out of the bathtub, grabs the only towel and hands it to Slaine before turning a way.

“You are seriously turning your back to me when we’re alone. Really?”

“I don’t think you’ll do anything. And I want to give you some form of privacy.”

Slaine’s answering laughter is bitter. “Privacy? I haven’t had that in ages, Inaho Kaizuka.”

Inaho has no answer to that, so remains silent.

“…are you really not going to turn around?”

“For as long as it needs.”

“…what if I turn the water back on and decide I might as well shower?”

It’s clear he’s trying to pull off a mocking tone, but Inaho thinks he can almost hear the small slivers of hope underneath. His throat is suddenly dry.

“I will not look for as long as it takes” the words come out slightly hoarse. “I can also leave and wait by the door-”

“That’s too much freedom and you know it,” Slaine replies, and throws the towel over Inaho’s head. As he removes it, he hears the shower being turned back on.

“Aren’t you going to ask? I thought you would,” Slaine eventually says.

There are many things Inaho wants to ask, he’s not sure which one Slaine is referring to “About?”

“My scars.”

“…you didn’t even want me seeing them, I didn’t think you’d be willing to talk either.”

“It’s always checkmate with you, isn’t it?”

_I wouldn’t have you end this way if I could,_ he thought but knew better than voicing it.

Slaine finishes too quickly, and it dawns on Inaho he didn’t see any shampoo.

“Don’t they give you something for your hair?” he inquired before he can stop himself.

Behind him, Slaine chortles “For fuck’s sake what do you think this is, a luxury hotel?”

Inaho’s mouth goes to justify himself before his brain can stop it “Your hair looks well kept, so I wondered-”

“Oh? Thank _goodness_ at least one part of me looks well kept.” The sarcasm drips of his tone as much as Inaho’s soggy clothes are dripping water.

“Don’t twist them, I didn’t mean-”

“Yes, I see you didn’t mean anything more than that. For someone supposedly so analytical you do and say pretty much what you feel like, don’t you?”

“You are the first person to say that.” And he isn’t wrong, though it surprises Inaho he even paid enough attention to see it, given his old friends and sister hadn’t realize it yet.

“It’s not hard to see, when you keep coming here despite there being nothing to gain from figuring me out. There’s nothing even _to_ figure out. You’re bored so you get yourself some entertainment, rational or no.”

“This again…you are not an animal to me.”

“You sure? You manhandled me like an animal a few minutes ago.”

In disbelief, Inaho nearly breaks his promise and looks back, but manages to stop himself and continues staring straight ahead.

“If you know of any other way I could have done it, please teach it to me.”

“…you know,” there is the sound of the towel being used “that was the part where you point out you just saved my life and then tried to give me some privacy to show me how I’m wrong”

“So you do want to be proven wrong?”

“No,” Slaine says hastily “I just expected you to try.”

“I didn’t do those to gain anything, so I refuse to use them as ammunition.”

“…”

The towel is again thrown at him.

“Dry yourself, I don’t want you messing up the floor when you leave; I might slip on it later.”

Obediently, he does, and notices from the corner of his eyes Slaine moving forward to grab his clothes off the ground.

“Dying from the heat…it would have been painful,” Slaine says quietly “I lost my consciousness so slowly, and lethargy settled in so I couldn’t really move, and the heat was suffocating…that said, I will _never_ thank you for this.”

“I understand.”

“ _I doubt it._ ”

Slaine’s tone clearly indicates Inaho should not try to argue, so he changes topics.

“I will speak to the warden and guards about at least turning their backs when you-” he motioned to the bathroom.

Slaine snorts “They fear and distrust me. They would never risk it.” As if to show him something, he jabs a finger at Inaho’s back.

“Then…if you wish…I can make it so you can sometimes shower with me as your guard.”

Slaine grabs his shoulder in a vice grip and spins him around to face him. He looks speechless.

“Are you…are you _nuts_? What do you even think this will accomplish? My modesty is long gone you fucking idiot, and privacy isn’t coming back just because once or twice someone _isn't_ staring!”

_Staring he says…do they stare at him?_

“Nevertheless, would you like that arrangement?”

Slaine groanes “ _Why are you doing this_? Are you that desperate that you’re willing to do this to try and hear something from me?”

“…I won’t ask any questions”

“You _bastard_. You lock me up in solitary confinement for life and then think being nice once or twice for small favors will mollify me? I’ve made that mistake before, I’m not doing it again and certainly not with you!”

_Who treated you badly but nonetheless you obliged them?_

“If I hadn’t sent you to prison, someone else would have. Had I let you go, depending on who eventually found you, your fate might have been worse. And I don’t mean death. I was pressed for time, tired, and had a very dangerous person on my hands. I did what I could and if that wasn’t the best course of action…you must realize I don’t have the power to undo it.”

“Would you really, if you could?” Slaine calmed down suddenly, staring at him intently “It’s easy to say something pretty like you’d free me when you know you can’t. Would you really risk it and do it if you had the power? No, don’t bother answering me you are too caught up in your pity to honestly think on it right now.”

“Pity or guilt or curiosity or even basic humanity,” Inaho raises his voice, upset, “in the end does it matter why I’m doing something? Even if it’s a small thing, isn’t it better than nothing?”

“It _does_ matter!”

Before Inaho can demand an explanation, the door bursts open.

The guards, having noticed Inaho absent too long, had come after them and panicked when they found an empty cell.

Everything after is unimportant, in Inaho’s mind. He gets asked questions, he makes sure it´s it clear Slaine was not at fault nor had done any wrong, is brought clean clothes and then taken to his very worried sister.

“Inaho…” she looks at his state, but something about his expression has her not saying anything else.

He is thankful: his mind is spinning too much for any more conversations.

_Those scars._

But more than that…

_“Would you free me, if you could?”_

The question had bothered him because he found he couldn’t be certain of the answer; he shouldn’t want to truly free Slaine; it was one thing to wish he had more comfort, had been given a fair trial, and quite another to think he should walk free.

Yet he could not say for certain he wouldn’t, if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing I wrote in anger at the finale. originally meant to be a oneshot, it got too long so i decided to make it a small multichapter. It's unbetaed and unlike my other multichapter it is done without much planning so i hope it turned out decent at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of two weeks, Inaho comes back two days after the heat wave incident, and immediately goes about bribing the guards. 

People skill was never his forte, but with the help of some guidance from Yuki –from telling him how to act to what brands to buy them- he manages just fine and –after some tedious parade of content checking- is given permission to hand Slaine what he brought him. 

The inducements hadn’t been truly necessary; the guards liked him enough, and  they owed him for not warning their superiors about their lack of attention that nearly had the prisoner killed. 

Not that Inaho had refrained from doing it out of goodwill; he had just been smart enough to realize wasting the favor gained for trivial things was ridiculous. 

But also, the overly exaggerated careful planning that went into the silly bribes had meant he had been too busy to truly mull over Slaine’s last question, though it still haunted him now and then.  

 _Would you free me, if you could?_  

No point in thinking of it now, better to focus on how he’d hand ‘it’ to Slaine. Should he do so immediately? Or wait until the end? Ultimately it will depend on what mood Slaine meets him with today. He was already volatile enough normally, and the last incident must have certainly made it worse. The fact that they hadn’t finished their conversation, but had been interrupted by the personnel didn’t help either. 

He reaches the glass room and sees the blond already seated at the table. His shoulders are hunched and face downcast, so Inaho can’t gauge from a distance. 

He seats himself; the item hidden in a breast pocket, and waits for Slaine to make the first move. 

 _If he's in an angry phase, he'll find a way to see my presence as having a negative meaning._  

Slaine sighs, moves a piece and says nothing. 

Inaho can feel his own shoulders slumping a fraction in disappointment. 

 _So it’s the waning phase._   Inaho hates this one the most; from the little interaction he had with Slaine before his incarceration, and the video feeds he saw of his time as a Count, Inaho is certain the blond’s true personality was a passionate one.  This Slaine in front of him, quiet, apathetic, demure…it’s not that the boy is having a moment of peace, but that he is giving up.  

Inaho had reflected on it, and come to the conclusion it was a vicious cycle: Slaine would find a reason to despair –and hadn’t he many of those? – it would fill him with bitterness and he’d try to be free of his sorrow by swallowing himself in hate and rage. 

But those emotions were tiring, and soon the fire would diminish leaving his very soul drained. And then, after a while, it would begin anew. 

Leaving him in either state was unhealthy, but Inaho has yet to figure out how to get another reaction from him. 

The way he had cried when he heard Asseylum’s request…it had seemed… _healing_ to Inaho, but there was nothing he could do to repeat that.  

He wonders how long that lifeline will last; the lies spun around his name had been a blow, and Inaho doesn't doubt Asseylum’s constant absence was another, smaller one. For how long would that save him? 

It reminds him to look to the uniform: did Slaine realize he wasn’t wearing prisoner garb? Light blue; a calming color used for patients. 

It might be wise to continue having him wear that color. 

Possibly, as things stood, he’d never be whole enough to wear anything else. 

But surely…at least his glass prison could be fixed? 

Inaho decides against mentioning his plan for after the visit ends; he believes the chances of getting his wish are high, but doesn’t want to make Slaine hopeful over a failure. 

All of this he reflects on as they silently move their pieces again and again. It’s his turn. 

"The warden tells me you've recovered without side effects." 

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive at all." the other deadpans, and Inaho knows with certainty he's lamenting it. 

He is not so sure Slaine is talking only about two days ago, however. He considers mentioning Asseylum's wish again, but feels it might not have the desired effect this moment. 

He continues the game in silence, and wins it like always. Although Slaine had sometimes mentioned he doesn't care for the games, Inaho notices his skill varies. Today, he barely lasts. 

 _Is it just burn out from the anger? Or did my seeing the scars bother him that much?_  

"Today, I have something to give you before I leave." he states and that rouses Slaine a little; he lifts his head. It's with some relief Inaho notices the dead haze making way to surprise. 

 _Will he not care for it once he sees it? Or throw it away in a fit of rage?_  

There's only one way to find out. Inaho takes out the bottle from his breast pocket and puts it on the middle of the table; it's not the content's actual bottle; he had to put it on a special one that was neither small enough to get swallowed and plastic so it could not be broken and used to harm himself or others. 

Slaine's face is only openly confused for one more second before he shuts it down and leaves it carefully blank as he gingerly reaches out to take the proffered bottle. 

"This is?" he asks carefully. 

"Something for your hair." 

"You...you bought me _shampoo_?!" Slaine says incredulously. All attempts at hiding his emotions are gone as he looks from Inaho to the bottle in his hand in bafflement. 

It's really a rhetoric question, but Inaho answers nonetheless, "Yes." 

Slaine's shoulders starts shaking uncontrollably and soon he is laughing out loud. "Y-you...you weird guy...you're the...weirdest person I've ever...known." he manages to gasp out. 

 _So he's laughing at me_. Inaho finds he doesn't mind. On the contrary; he's pleased; it might not be a laughter of genuine happiness but it's a step up compared to the short bursts of bitter, sarcastic, mirth Slaine had once or twice let out. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, the blond calms down and shakes his head. Wordlessly, he opens the open and takes a sniff. His face shuts off again, but not before Inaho catches the slight look of disappointment and he finds he's slightly on edge. 

"Something wrong with the scent?" 

"Oh...no," Slaine shrugs, "It's the usual smell of cheap shampoo." 

 _He's not complaining._ "If there's a smell you like tell me and I'll see if I can find it. Next one will be higher grade." 

"It's fine. Anything better than this will probably make the guards jealous. in fact, I'm surprised they even allowed this much, they tend to be really uptight." 

"They've been taken care of." Inaho says dismissively.  

"Maybe you've convinced them for now, but in time-" 

"They won't covet yours so long as they continue to receive something always a similar or higher grade." 

"Continue to-" Slaine jolts as it dawns on him and lowers his voice to a hiss "Did you _bribe_ the guards by buying them shampoo too?" 

"Yes." 

" _Every_ guard?" 

"Yes." 

"The Warden?" 

"As well." 

"...and you're planning to do so again and every time you feel like giving me more?" 

"Yes." 

Slaine stares, then groans and puts his head in his hands, "I don't understand you." 

"I'm told that a lot." 

"...fine. One question." 

Inaho blinks, not comprehending, "Pardon?" 

"One question. Ask me _one_ question and if it's not...too personal I'll answer." 

Inaho can feel his pulse quicken. "No." he says and stands up to leave. 

"What? Why not?" 

"Because that wasn't given as a means to take something from you in return. And I know if I ask anything you will use it to assume the gift was nothing more than an attempt to buy an answer, and I won't have that." he walks towards the door. 

"...despite your state two days ago, you seem fine. I guess idiots really don't catch colds." Slaine's voice matter of factly says from the direction of his back. 

 _So you were paying attention. Were you hoping I would get sick?_ He leaves without replying. 

Walking towards the exit and to where Yuki will be waiting, Inaho notices his heartbeat is still slightly altered. 

 _"I'll answer."_  

Slaine had immediately taken the gesture in a negative light, as a means to bribe him into loosening his tongue. 

 _Even so..._  

Yuki sees him and beams as he jumps onto the front passenger's seat. 

"So, he liked it then?" she smiles. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Hum...there's a spring in your step." 

 _Is there?_  

 Slaine had not thanked him. Slaine had, on the contrary, accused him of having ulterior motives. 

Still, despite coming to that conclusion -and Inaho supposes he can't truly blame him for it, given he had just admitted to easily paying off the guards- Slaine had, rather than throw away the bottle to show his refusal to cooperate, agreed to say something. 

Meaning, even if he distrusted Inaho and his intentions, he had, at least, liked the gift enough to be willing to pay its price. Had even been willing to not complain about the quality. 

And Slaine had nearly genuinely laughed too... 

"I suppose things went better than expected." 

*** 

 _"We do not understand, why should we agree to this?"_  

 _"While reformation and adaptation will bring some additional costs in the immediate future, in the long run it will be more beneficial as the amount spent on guards will decrease if they only have to take rounds rather than stay in one place for hours staring at the prisoner, or make preparations to move him safely in and out of his cell whenever he demands to go the restroom. Furthermore, it will also take less of a toll on their mental fatigue this way."_  

 _It's easy to say it, since it’s no lie, even if it's not his motivation._  

 _"...some of us are still questioning this sudden change."_  

 _"It isn't sudden, I have simply only petitioned this when I was absolutely certain this was the better choice."_  

 _"You were the one that said, no,_ insisted _, we spend more money to make a facility where he could not harm himself."_  

 _"That was so the Empress' wishes were complied with, as I mentioned at that time." True as well, though his own interest had also been a reason._  

 _"While reports have said he hasn't made any attempts on his life apart from an initial refusal to eat, a change to a less controlled environment might result in some loss of docility. What will you do, then, if he takes his own life?"_  

 _This is the hard part. He steels himself and concentrates on the words and gestures he had practiced just for this._  

 _"As has just been pointed out, all indicates that the prisoner is stable. And if this turns out to be a ruse and he does indeed use the less controlled incarceration as a chance to end his own miserable existence..." he forces himself to shrug at the thought, "it won't be much of a loss, will it?"_  

 _"...it seems some of us were wrong about you, Inaho Kaizuka. We had begun to assume sentiment was involved, given the frequency of your visits-"_  

 _If they weren't mentioning the heat wave incident, then surely they hadn't been told. Expected; as no guards would want to reveal their own mistake._  

 _"-but it seems there is nothing to worry about. Very well, we agree to your plans. Your zeal is impressive as always, Inaho Kaizuka."_  

*** 

Adaptation of Slaine’s new quarter begins. It’s done quietly and in secrecy from its future occupant, as they fear Slaine might plan and get prepared for an escape attempt if he knew he would be moved. 

Inaho feels it’s unnecessary; as with when he is taken to medical checkups or even allowed in the bathroom, any change in his location will be done with an armed guard, and he’ll only be changing floors. He considers subtly hinting at it to Slaine but thinks better of it; he doesn’t want to risk Slaine revealing his knowledge, as Inaho will lose the trust of the guards. And depending on his mood, the blond is perfectly capable of it just to spite him. 

His next visit is barely a week before the last. It’s strange and frustrating, realizing how much time he foolishly lost by stopping by only monthly initially.   

Yet a new facet of Slaine meets him. This one makes Inaho feel slightly wary. 

He’s jittery; clumsily grabs his pieces and knocks one down twice by accident. More than once he opens his mouth hesitantly before shutting it again and moving the game silently. 

Inaho has a method to these meetings; silence. He never inquires. Sometimes he’ll make comments on Slaine’s own progress that he’d heard from the warden, but apart from that, conversations -or, to be more precise, the few lines of dialogue exchanged- are always up to Slaine. 

By Inaho’s count, it’s the sixth time Slaine’s glance goes from Inaho to the door, when he decides to break his own protocol –and after all, this reaction is new, and surely that warrants a new approach- and states, “The guards will only come physically check on us in twenty minutes.” 

“Where are-” 

“Near enough that loud sounds will be heard.” It’s a vague reply. Even so, it’s more than he should have ever said. 

It seems Slaine is aware of that, “Is that something you should have told me?” he says, but rather than look mischievous or calculating, his shoulders slightly sag with relief, “Well, if you think me harmless enough that you can afford to reveal that, maybe you will answer my question.” 

A question no one but him can hear? Or, a question no one must hear Inaho replying? It should make him feel cautious and worried, but instead all Inaho feels is the thrill of adrenaline in his body. “Which is?” his tone betrays nothing, and he knows his face doesn’t either. 

“You’ve changed the frequency of your visits-” it is with no little annoyance that Inaho finds he can’t determine how Slaine feels about it, “-so I lost track of time a little, but I’m sure it’s been several months since the one time I was allowed to hear some news from outside, and learned of the smear campaign on my name.” For once, he doesn’t seem to dwell on it, “In that news, there was also something about Princess Asseylum activating a hypergate on Earth to Mars. What happened to that?” 

His hand picks a piece hesitantly, but once it’s in his grasp, it's moved with purpose. 

Inaho’s mind whirls; it wasn’t the question that was dangerous, or its answer, but _both_. 

For it's obvious the timing isn’t a coincidence; if Slaine is mentioning something as specific as a hypergate _now_ …then his security has been lax enough to have talked where he could eavesdrop. 

It puts Inaho in a difficult position, but he relishes it for what it signifies. Because by asking it, Slaine has admitted he has been hearing what he shouldn’t have, and risks Inaho telling the guards and cutting off that one source of information open to him. And Inaho has more than one reason to do so: he could do it to jeopardize Slaine or simply to remain in the guards good graces by giving them such intel. 

Not to mention that Inaho is not supposed to reply, at all. Slaine being cut out from any news of the outside world- specially how Asseylum’s government is faring- is intentional, as no one wanted to risk Slaine gleaming any knowledge that might give him hope of escape. The one news he'd been allowed to listen to had been so he'd understand how futile escape would be, considering how the world saw him now. 

Yes, the very fact Slaine had asked for such news meant that, even just a sliver, he trusted Inaho would not be betraying it to the guards. 

Maybe it wasn’t trust; maybe it was a test, or even desperation. Either way, Inaho sees his chance and takes it. 

“It failed.” he answers plainly. 

 _It had been a disaster; it had been supposed to mark the true start of Earth-Mars cooperation by finally making it truly easy to go from one planet to the other._  

 _Reactions to it not working had been negative; some had simply laughed at Asseylum, but others had wondered if she truly knew what she was doing if she couldn’t even activate one little gate…_  

Slaine looks neither sad nor satisfied at the news, so Inaho feels the need to add, “And the guards were talking about it now because news has leaked they’ll try again.” 

At that, Slaine sighs. “Do you know what they’ve changed this time around to assume it’ll work?” 

This was information so closed off Inaho is one of the few that knows, “The hypergate they used initially was made of the rebuilt parts of the one blown up that resulted in Heaven’s Fall. It was believed that the explosion-” 

“Or the age had somehow damaged the structure in a way that aldnoah could not function and therefore building another one from scratch might work?” Slaine finishes for him, looking slightly bemused. 

Inaho blinks, taken aback both by Slaine’s on point reply, but also by how he looks…more certain of himself. It is new, and welcome. 

“Precisely. And you knew this because?” 

He expects Slaine to carry himself conceitedly now that he finally has something Inaho doesn’t know, yet instead the boy just sighs again and moves another piece. 

“Because I and my f-Count Saazbaum tried to activate one, of course.” He says simply. 

“I see. It makes sense. It would be strange to think no one had attempted to make it work during the war. Mars would have had a swift and easy win against Earth if they could call upon reinforcements through a hypergate rather than need to make the whole voyage from the planet itself. As well as receive provisions and ammunitions.” 

“Not to mention-” Slaine begins, but stops himself. 

“Yes?”  

“…nothing, you wouldn’t believe me anyway.” 

“I’m not the one that constantly doubts the other’s motivation.” Inaho points out but doesn’t push any further; this has been more non aggressive talking that Slaine has ever had with him and he has no plans to jeopardize it. 

Slaine hesitates and narrows his eyes, “I also wanted to open a hypergate so we could bring Princess Asseylum to her own planet.” He looks defiantly at Inaho, as if daring him to refute it. 

Inaho isn’t at all surprised, “For her protection? Yes, that would have been safer, had it been possible.” Slaine looks at him in open stupefaction, the brunet finds it distasteful. “I was always aware the accusation of trying to kill her was a lie, and I'm sure you've noticed it.” 

He had known, not only because he had seen and heard the real culprits, but also because the whole explanation had been weak. 

 _So weak, in fact, he wasn’t the only one that noticed inconsistencies with it…_  

But mentioning _that_ current problematic social-political issue might be going too far, especially since he’s not sure how Slaine would react to it, considering what it means for Asseylum’s reign… 

  _Asseylum…_  

He had reasons -to be more precise, he had feelings- that had him choose to both avoid the empress and distance himself -physically and emotionally- from how her rule progressed, watching news with only mild interest and a deepening sense of tiredness. 

 His deepening care for Slaine has made him rethink that, however.  

 _Maybe I should be taking a closer look at things. More importantly, I should verify if Asseylum is aware Slaine is alive._  

Initially he had assumed so, because Inaho had made sure to tell her he had kept his promise to spare Slaine. However, now he has begun to question if maybe someone else had later gone to her and announced his death. 

It wouldn’t make her using his name any better, but it would change his opinion of her slightly. 

Had she not visited because she was so weak in her power she had not been allowed to? Or had she become so twisted from her initial character she truly felt no desire to even see Slaine? Or perhaps she was even more gullible than Inaho had at first assumed, and had truly believed someone telling her he had died? 

No option meant her image would come out unscathed, but now Inaho realizes that rather than evade the empress, he should start taking opportunities to meet her again… 

The novelty that is Slaine making actual conversation quickly brings him back from his musings. 

“Well…a-anyway,” Slaine is saying, and Inaho notices with interest his face looks younger. _He really didn’t expect to be believed, did he?_ “We tried all sorts of things. Using old parts, making a new one, changing the whole theory regarding building one…none of it worked. Maybe this time they have more people and with more competence in charge and it’ll function but…I don’t see it. If it fails again I believe Vers scientists will probably suggest adapting the theory of making one to Terran specifications, and it will also not work.” He smiles ruefully, “The results of our attempts were all on the blown up moon base, and the few people involved in it are dead…save for me. But of course, I’m also dead and untrustworthy, am I not?” 

“…” Inaho wonders if it’s indeed that they don’t want any involvement with him; clearly the ones in power don’t care for honor and thus should not be queasy about grabbing information from Slaine. Most likely, they aren’t even aware Slaine has this data. Ironic, really, that the one person with knowledge to speed up proceedings is locked up somewhere, unable –and probably unwilling- to help. 

Inaho is certainly not going to be the one to tell them. 

Slaine still has his eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, and he wonders what he has mishandled this time, “Something wrong?” 

“You…aren’t you going to ask why I bothered to try so hard to activate a hypergate if I had no royalty by my side? Oh,” he curls his lips in distaste, “I suppose you already knew that, I guess.” 

“You mean, that the Asseylum substitute you had working by your side had royal blood? Yes, I surmised that had to be it, given whoever it was seemed to be powering martian technology and had the same illusion power Asseylum did.” 

Slaine's eyes unfocus as he seems to look back into his past, "I wonder if L-that person is doing well..." he murmurs, more to himself, before seemingly realizing something that has him looking back at Inaho with a frown, “Hold on, you ‘ _surmised_ ’? You mean that’s not the official explanation for why she seemed willing to go with my plans and even marry me and then completely changed?” 

Inaho’s heart sinks; that was going too far. Giving Slaine the official explanation would mean giving him a chance to figure out a means to counter it. 

And oh, the explanation had been so full of cracks people much less intelligent –or interested in the truth- had been noticing issues with it… 

 _But doesn’t he deserve the chance to defend himself?_  

To do that, he’d need to leave this place first, so once again this is about if he deserves to be freed or not… 

Slaine seems to understand the issue, because he leans back and crosses his arm, clicking his tongue, “I see, I’m not allowed to know, huh?” he states, sounding more resigned than annoyed. 

It bothers Inaho, who tries to come to a compromise by saying something, “I’m not aware of the explanation given to Mars,” _it would be both interesting and extremely foolish, however, if it were any different than the terran one,_ “but on Earth…royalty was not the reason, no.” 

Slaine snorts, but seems to accept the answer for now, “It would be both hilarious yet really, _really_ stupid if the explanations were any different in Mars and Earth.” It seems Inaho’s surprise is registering on his face, because Slaine adds, “I mean, it’s only a matter of time before a martian and a terran talk about it. Inconsistencies with the story would be noticed immediately." 

“I agree. If I looked startled, it was only because I had just thought the exact same thing.” 

“…oh.” He avoids eye contact suddenly, but then frowns and looks at Inaho again. “Hold on…even if the official reason is a lie…shouldn’t you know the truth without needing to figure it out?” 

“What do you mean?” 

 “Well, obviously that-” he stops, looking disbelieving, “Did she not tell you?” 

“Who-ah.” _Asseylum._ “No, she hasn’t told me anything. Though in fairness, she and I haven’t spoken in a long while. And the last time we did, there were too many people around in the room for secrets to be told.” 

“Room? Wasn’t the hypergate ceremony out in the open?” 

“I last met her before that.” 

“Seriously? Why wouldn’t you go to the ceremony? It was supposed to be the first time she visited in a while and then she’d go back to space to deal with stuff. Even _I_ know that.”  

“I was…” _here, but you wouldn’t know that, because you were only told it would occur but not how it faired since it was a disaster. And you don’t have a means to check exact dates, so you wouldn’t figure out I was here when it was happening_ , “doing something more important.” 

“Huh, you have some weird priorities then.” 

At that, Inaho can’t help quirk his lips up a little, “I suppose I do.” 

Slaine looks taken aback at his smile. He supposes it’s only natural; Slaine –like most people– hasn’t seen him do that before. He looks about to say something else, but then the tread of footsteps stop him.  

It’s the guard making sure everything is fine –and technically, he should not even have left to begin with, as until Slaine is moved the order is to remain watching him nonstop, but it’s been a long time since Inaho convinced them he could be left alone awhile with the boy - and the blond shuts his mouth and goes back to concentrating on the game. 

Inaho feels both that this wasn’t nearly enough conversation with Slaine to satiate him, yet he’s satisfied. 

 “Checkmate.” 

“Ugh, again.” 

“It was a good game.” 

“…I guess there have been worse.” 

“I will be off then.” 

Slaine grunts noncommittally in reply and as usual, doesn’t move from his seat. 

Standing up, Inaho now looks down to the top of Slaine’s head and speculates on whether Slaine has had the chance to use his gift. He can’t afford to ask, however; Slaine might think he is being pressured to use it. 

The sudden urge to lean down, over the table and smell it comes to him. 

It makes no sense; Inaho quells it and leaves. 

*** 

Per request -and it's not as if the Warden has anyone to talk to anyway, and again, they owe Inaho a lot- any status change with Slaine is always told to Inaho. 

When the new cell is finished and Slaine is moved to it one day after their last conversation -and Inaho is pleased to realize he can say they had one- Inaho is told. 

*** 

Less than one day after that, the Warden calls again, now with urgency. 

Slaine has just called for the guards...and shown them his bleeding, slit wrist. 

Inaho stops breathing for a moment- 

-and then his brain goes into overdrive. He doesn't wait for Yuki, instead springing into the car himself and calling her as he drives past the speed limit. 

 _"What_?! Nao, you _can't_! Your eye-" 

"I'm perfectly fine driving with only half my eyesight; I'm used to the loss of depth enough for this by now." 

"It's not the driving I meant, and you know it. Nao-" 

" _That_ hasn't occurred for a while. It will be fine." He snaps at her before ending the call. Then again, he hasn't felt this panic in....he doesn't recall ever feeling this worried outside battle really. He doubts he will survive this unscathed, but he'll deal with that later. 

He grits his teeth as he continues to accelerate, wondering just what went wrong. 

What had he done wrong? 

He brakes the car right outside the door and leaves it there, rushing in. The personnel allow him passage, pointing the way to the infirmary. 

The Warden explains the situation as she tries to keep up with Inaho's hurried pace. 

The prisoner had called for the guards and shown them his clearly self-inflicted wound. The guards had initially been suspicious, and assumed it was a trap. Because of that, they had been more overly cautious than usual; continuously pointing their guns at the prisoner's head and giving him a whole body check before deeming it safe to take him to the medical wing in an armed escort of five. 

It took long enough that they had only gone to the infirmary a few minutes before Inaho's arrival. 

Inaho says nothing in turn, and when he arrives at their destination, slams the door open, taking some of his anger out on it. 

The gesture has everyone in the room jumping, and some guards even aim their guns at him before realizing who it is. 

Inaho ignores them, sight trained on the stupid, stupid boy in their midst, leg chained by the ankles to the infirmary bed as the resident nurse washes something over the sink while a guard is pressing some cloth down over the wound to stop the blood from flowing. 

Slaine looks at Inaho with evident surprise before snorting derisively. 

Inaho sees his expression, but also his pale complexion and practically naked state; wearing only his underwear. 

"What's the status?" he demands of the nurse. Upon noticing the nurse's distaste at how he has just been addressed, Inaho forces himself to be polite, "Please?" 

"...the wound stopped bleeding and we've just cleaned the area and disinfected it. I was about to begin stitching it." 

He makes sure to thank him before turning to face Slaine, "Then, may I be the one to do it?" he asks. 

Slaine's lifts one eyebrow, "Oh? You're _asking_ for it? And to _me_?" 

"Yes, or has the blood loss addled your brain? Or perhaps brain damage is why you did it to begin with." 

He can hear inhaled breaths around him as everyone is perplexed at the way he's talking to a suicidal boy. He doesn't care. 

Slaine shrugs. 

Inaho turns to the Warden and nurse, "I have training enough that I'm capable of doing this and he's chained down. It will be fine." he's careful to not forcibly dismiss them; Yuki has warned him anything that seems too much like he's undermining their authority will ruin relations. 

They hesitate, but at a noncommittal gesture from the Warden they all agree to leave. 

"Heh, either they trust you a lot or they really don't care if you fuck things up and kill me." Slaine points out when they're alone. 

 _Most likely it’s a mixture of both_. Inaho thinks, but says nothing. 

Silently, he seats himself not on the chair next to the bed the guard had been using, but the bed itself, in front of Slaine. 

Without needing to be asked, the blond holds out his arm.  

Inaho takes one look and wants to illogically throw something at someone. 

The wound is small and clean cut...and obviously on purpose. That Slaine had done it willingly had been his main assumption since the start, but to see confirmation of it somehow made it worse. 

"You cut yourself in glass." he deadpans as he begins to prepare. 

"My new in room bathroom has a mirror, I smashed it and used that." 

"...is the fact that you're without your outer clothes because they took it for cleaning?" He's now grabbing the needle holder. 

"You think they care if I wear dirty ones when I deliberately made them like that?" Slaine's tone is mocking, "No, they were worried I was concealing a shard to attack them with, so had everything removed to make sure." 

"I'll remind them they have to give you new ones." 

"I feel like they'll just hand me the bloodied ones back, actually." 

"I'll talk to them." 

"Hm, funny, the way you're acting...I thought you'd want to let me wear those ones as penance." 

 _You have enough punishment as is._ "My actions? What have I done so far to make you think I feel angry?" 

"The way you move, the way you talk and the way you're looking at things...well...they're the equivalent of a _normal_ person going around breaking things." 

Inaho wonders which is it: are his emotions that clear right now, or is Slaine just perceptive. He assumes it's the latter; the other people hadn't looked worried. 

Not that it matters right now. 

He realizes what's missing and begins to look for it. 

"What are you after?" 

"Local anesthesia." 

"...are you really bothered by that? I can handle a little pain. Just stitch it up already so I can put some clothes on and you can leave." 

Inaho ignores him, though the ease with which he is willing to accept pain unnerves him. After a few seconds searching around the kit the nurse left behind, he Is pleased to find topical anesthesia in spray form.  

 _This is expensive...probably this spray is in case the guards need it. For Slaine...they'd more likely prefer to have him knocked out during any proceedings. That or..._  

It didn't escape his notice that the nurse hadn't taken this out to use when he'd arrived. He tries not to dwell on it now. 

He applies it, and goes back to getting things set up while he waits for it to start working. 

"You can let go of my wrist you know." Slaine mentions, and Inaho realizes he's been unconsciously trying to search and prepare everything one handedly while his other hand still holds Slaine's proffered wrist. 

"You're so weird." Slaine says as his arm is let go off and falls limply to the bed. 

"Hold it up; I don't want the area in contact with anything that may infect it." Thankfully, Slaine obeys without putting up a fight. 

"...hey, do you...know where they took my pendant?" The blond's tone is hesitant and Inaho can hear the underlying anxiety in it. 

"I don't, but they'll give it back. I will make sure of it." 

"...right. I think my wrist is numb now." 

Inaho decides to take him at his word and as gently as possible, begins. The fact that the other has no reaction to the thread entering his skin means he isn't lying. 

"You want to know why, don't you?" Slaine’s tone is light and conversational and has Inaho gritting his teeth. 

"Obviously." 

He also wants to know what Slaine thinks of his present actions: is he thinking Inaho would be this emotional over an exhibit, does he think Inaho is only worried because he might lose a pet? 

But that question is for selfish interest and right now Inaho only needs to learn whatever helps him protect Slaine, even from himself. 

"Well...as I see it, there are two things to consider here. One: why did I do it? Two: why did I stop and go to the guards? By now you must have thought up some theory to explain this." 

"...the natural conclusion is that you simply decided you did not want to live anymore." 

"But?" 

"But if so you wouldn’t have gone to the guards by your own accord." 

"Maybe I changed my mind." 

"Possibly, though another possibility is that you wanted to see how the guards would react to your wounding yourself. With such a small cut, even if they refused to aid you, you could still save yourself, though you'd risk infection." 

"A good guess. Shall I tell you why I did it? Or maybe I won't, and leave you stewing at the mystery..." 

Inaho refuses to take the bait. He could use the return of the pendant as a hostage for the knowledge, as Slaine is probably well aware. But Inaho has no intention of lowering himself to the level of cruelty Slaine thinks he's capable of. 

It seems his silence is as effective as any blow, and Slaine sighs as if the will to fight has left him, "I _was_ wondering if the guards would just let me die but...the main thing was...I had the freedom to kill myself now, and it made me realize something that had me lose it enough that I tried. And I hate myself for not managing to go through with it. You were the one who had me change rooms, weren't you?" 

He cuts off the thread and neatly ties it. "So it's because it was my doing?" 

"No. I asked because...you really don't get it, do you? This...attempt at kindness is just cruelty, you know." 

"I don't, else I wouldn't have done it." he puts away the equipment, but without letting go of the wrist. Slaine doesn't try to pull away, either. 

"...by giving me this freedom to kill myself, you took away another freedom of mine." 

"And that is?" 

"The freedom to unthinkingly hate my situation." 

"I still don't understand." he checks the hands and finds the knuckles Slaine must have used to break the mirror with; they're hurt and must have bled. It doesn't seem like anyone took care of them, so he picks up the disinfectant. 

"Before, I could tell myself i didn’t want to be alive, I didn't want to be here, as much as I could because in the end, what I wanted didn't matter; I had to no way of actually freeing myself from life. But now that I kill myself...I realize I can't. You, you've forced me-" his voice breaks slightly "-to think to myself that I prefer this. I...I am locked away for life, alone, hated and forgotten with not even a walk outside being allowed yet now...now I must feel grateful for this horrible situation because at least I'm not dead. Before I could hate it in peace. Bad enough that I have to suffer this forever, must you steal from me even the right to hate it?" 

"...That's a relief." Inaho replies as he finishes disinfecting and begins applying bandages to his hurt knuckles. 

"W-What?!" 

"Had it been other reasons I’m not sure how to dissuade you from trying again. But if the reason you did so is just a mistaken conclusion, then that I can fix." 

"...what do you mean by that?" 

"Have you ever heard people say 'the grass is much greener on the other side'?" Slaine nods, so Inaho continues, "Because you never had the option of death and your present situation isn't-" _fair,_ "-pleasant. You coveted death, as you assumed it must be better, since you could not attain it. But now you can have either one. And now that you do, you no longer see death with the eyes of someone that craves what he lacks. And I unde- I _see_ why you would loath admitting there is something worse than this situation. However, doing so doesn't necessarily mean you are thankful for this. It doesn't mean you are fine with-" 

"I am willingly agreeing to be kept in this place forever!" 

"No. You are not.” With care, the bandaging is done, “This doesn't strip away your right to hate your situation and despise everyone involved while still picking it over killing yourself. Not killing yourself means simply that this may be bad, but it's not the end. As for...my part in this...I-" 

Slaine shivers suddenly, and Inaho realizes he has unconsciously begun to softly trail his thumb on the sensitive skin around the cut. Collecting himself, he stops and reaches for gauze. 

"Go on." Slaine urges him. 

"I do regret not asking your opinion on it, and I apologize for that. I didn't want to give you futile hope before I had the idea accepted, and afterwards one condition was that you would not be told. I see now that I shouldn’t have listened and instead given you the choice. But that's all I feel remorse over. If indeed moving you has made you decide this is not the worst thing possible, then I'm glad. You have many things to resent, many things to despise and never be thankful for, but now you will not continue while believing this is punishment worse than death. It's not much change, but it's something." 

Slaine is speechless and avoiding his gaze. Inaho is fine with it; if he's saying nothing, then most likely he is considering what the younger boy has said and not disagreeing with it. 

Inaho feels like he's just survived a storm. So Slaine is alright; he hadn't given up and this wasn't the utmost torture for him. 

When was the last time he felt such _relief_? 

There is a dull throbbing on the back of his head, he ignores it. 

Before he begins to put on gauze, he inspects the wound one last time. 

"...It's fine you know. I only nicked a vein and did it horizontally rather than vertically." 

The brunet feels his blood run cold. "How do you know that?" 

"Hm?" 

"Most people assume horizontally is how it's done, when in fact the surest way to succeed is vertically. Unless the guards have been...giving you suggestions...you would have had to know this long before coming here." Meaning Slaine had considered the option before... 

Slaine stiffens "I...it’s just knowledge I heard somewhere." 

There is no point in insisting when it's clear Slaine will say no more, so, once again riled, Inaho begins carefully wrapping the wrist in gauze. 

"You know...you're being excessively careful considering how little it is." 

"I have to, to make up for your excessive stupidity." 

"Do you really?" Slaine says too softly, and Inaho stops to give him all his attention again. The blond licks his lips nervously and has his head downcast, "Don't I...deserve death?" 

Breathing has become difficult "If..." Inaho struggles with a lump in his throat. "If you mean to ask if perhaps you were mistaken and it would be better to die rather than continue this after all...that is up to you and you alone to decide." 

"And should I be dead, to pay for my crimes? Ah, but you do think that, don't you? You said I was alive only because Asseylum requested it..." 

" _No_." Inaho says incisively, grabbing Slaine's shoulder and shaking it. "I don't think you deserve death, I never have. However, war is war and you were a formidable opponent; logic dictated that to protect myself and those close to me I had to give my all to fight you, regardless of my personal judgement of your actions. Asseylum gave me reason to-" _do what I wanted,_ "-risk not going with the safest choice I had." 

 _Just please don't ask me if I think you deserve to be locked up._  

But it's clear Slaine isn't thinking about that at all. His eyes water and he desperately rubs them. "I...I think there's something in my eye." he says lamely. 

Inaho thinks he'd rather gouge his remaining eye out than call him out on his lie, "You've been moved to a newly reformatted place. The dust probably hasn't had time to settle yet and has scratched your iris." 

"R-right!" 

Inaho wants to yell at himself. All this time...one whole year that he had let go by while stupidly assuming only Asseylum's opinion would matter to Slaine, not ever thinking that maybe, just maybe, he needed someone else -someone that was actually seeing him now- telling him he's at least allowed to live. Even if the hates the person saying it. 

Inaho thinks he deserves to be hated, right now. 

He watches the boy compose himself and wishes he knew what to do; hugging is what people usually did in these situations, but he doubts close contact with him will make Slaine feel better. 

Before he can decide what to do, Slaine has gotten himself together again. 

"My new location has no glass walls." He says, "Three walls are stone and the fourth is the door and bars. It makes it clearer what my real status is." Inaho makes no comment, waiting, "Not that animals don't stay in cages either but...it feels less like a zoo to me." 

Tension leaves Inaho once more, but Slaine hasn't finished. 

"Although that isn't necessarily a good thing, is it?" Slaine's small laughter is self-depreciating and he's looking pointedly at Inaho. 

Inaho frowns, "What's wrong with-" 

Pain sears through his brain, concentrating mostly just behind his left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fun fact: initially I had thought of writing up to Rayet’s decision, but when it was turning out too long a (sadistic) friend wanted me to end it just as Inaho got the call saying Slaine cut himself. Luckily I’m not /that/ cruel.
> 
> -speaking of rayet: not that wasn’t a typo; shell appear next chapter or the one after it. I feel that…since im writing this, might as well go all the way and deal with every shit. What of the social-political consequences of asseylums actions? Will be mentioned. What of rayet’s issues, lemrina’s and even harklight’s fate? Will be too. As such, I have no idea how long this will be now.
> 
> -Which brings me to an important issue. Unlike “for want of a nail” this fic wasn’t carefully planned out beforehand (though I DO at least have an idea of what I want happening) and nor is it my main priority, since the other fic came first. As such, I can’t say for sure if chapters will be posted weekly. They’ll be written and posted when I can manage to do so, given I have real life and another fic to write too, though ill try my very best to make sure it doesnt take too long...
> 
> -also unbetaed (this whole fic will probably be) so I apologize if there are too many mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

The pain itself isn't surprising, but it's been so long since he last felt it that Inaho is unused to the discomfort, instinctively grabbing his left eye -despite how ineffective the gesture is- and leaning forward.  

It lasts only a few seconds before almost ending completely, leaving only a lingering ache. 

He opens his eyes -he wasn't even aware he had shut them- and his gaze lands on Slaine.  

The blond is looking understandably surprised; eyes wider than usual and Inaho also notices a secondary emotion in them.  

Inaho has always been bad at reading people; and only years and years of practice had ensured he was passable at it, so he isn't certain what the other emotion is. Inaho thinks it doesn't look like something cruel, like enjoyment or cunning, leaving worry as the only option in the present situation. Not that it would mean much: Slaine might as well be troubled at the thought of what the guards will do to him if they came in and found Inaho knocked out.  

Haze from the pain now completely lifting, Inaho notices Slaine has a hand reaching out to him. It is hastily withdrawn, however.  

"What's wrong with your eye?" 

"What makes you believe it's connected to my sight?" 

Slaine rolls his eyes. "The way you grabbed it? But fine, what's wrong with your head, then? More than usual I mean." 

It might be that the truth will be unimportant to Slaine...but he doesn't want to risk it. "Nothing. It was just a minor headache."  

Immediately it's clear that is the wrong thing to say. Slaine's mood sours and he goes back to being withdrawn.  

"Is _that_ so?" He hisses, "Fine, keep your secrets if you want." he sucks in a large breath..." _Guards!_ " he bellows.  

"What are you doi-"  

The door slams open and two men rush in. They focus on the two boys, body language tense and guns ready.  

"It seems my...visitor...is feeling unwell. I guess the sight of blood made him queasy. Maybe you should remove him?" Slaine suggests.  

 _Is this Slaine’s way of getting me help for my pain? Or is he just mad I didn’t tell him the truth?_  

The two turn to stare at Inaho, and the boy knows they'll pick up on how he is still slightly bent forward, his face probably still a little pale and the sheen of sweat. There is no point in denying Slaine's words, so Inaho obediently moves to leave.  

At the door he hesitates and turns back to look at Slaine, still handcuffed by the ankle.  

What could he say? Especially in front of people? 

“I will be back.” 

“I don’t care.” Slaine snaps back, crossing his arms and turning his head away, “But…I’ll still be here if you ever do, probably.” 

It’s not a promise, but just knowing Slaine isn’t considering the possibility of trying again for now will have to do. 

He keeps his word and makes sure to get the guards’ and Warden’s assurances the pendant will be given back even as they usher him towards the exit. 

Outside, he finds Yuki waiting in the driver’s seat. She takes one look at him and her face falls. 

“Oh Nao…it happened, didn’t it?” 

“It was very mild and only lasted a second. How did you reach here so quickly?” 

“I took a bus, stopped two stops from here and ran the rest of the way. Don’t try changing the subject; it shouldn’t have happened at _all_ , Nao. You know we’ll have to go see Dr. Yagarai, right?” 

Wordlessly, he nods. The brunet doubts the doctor will have anything to say Inaho isn’t aware of, and is sure he’ll do nothing but repeat the measures he had told Inaho already. Still, given this was the first time it occurred in a long time, a checkup is the smart thing to do. 

Except he doesn’t want to do the smart thing. He wants to remain where he is, oversee Slaine getting his clothes and pendant back, come back the next day and the day after to make sure the boy is truly fine…but he knows avoiding Dr. Yagarai now is foolish, and his sister wouldn’t allow it anyway. 

 _But...it might be wise to have it on record he's still...unable to perform certain tasks..._  

Slaine's question comes back to him. He hadn't meant to seem like Slaine had no business knowing the truth. He had, in fact, lied for his sake. 

Overall, Inaho was well aware that the most likely reactions from the blond, upon finding out how life threatening his injury had been, would be to either delight that he'd managed to so permanently hurt Inaho, or indifference to his pain. 

Still, even if he did enjoy it...he'd probably still take it as another crime to pay for, and Inaho had no intention of letting him do that. 

Not when the analytical engine they had temporarily given him is what helped him survive, save his friends, kill martians and save Asseylum. 

Not when, upon the removal of the engine and the coming of its aftereffects, it had ended up giving him freedom. 

But he couldn’t tell either of that to Slaine; to tell the blond the one hurt he'd given Inaho had helped him that much...Slaine would be, at the very _least_ , enraged beyond measure. 

So Inaho had chosen to keep quiet, even if it cost him the little trust he'd gained. 

“Nao,” his sister’s quiet tone brings him back to reality, “Nao…do you know why I never once complained about you visiting the very boy that gave you that injury?” 

“I don’t.” He had sometimes questioned it, but had refrained from asking in case it set her off. 

“It’s because it’s the only time you’re alive again.” 

“I don’t understand.”  

“Nao…war leaves scars. And not just physical ones. What we had to see and _do_ to survive…it changed and hurts even the oldest, most experienced of veterans. So imagine you kids. And everyone reacts differently, everyone copes differently. Marito drinks, Yagarai and Magbaredge bury themselves in work. Your friends…they try to cope by still working on the Deucalion-" 

"They-" 

"Yes, they don't have much of a choice, unlike you, but they tell themselves they do, and by sticking to that familiar ship rather than go elsewhere helps. They pretend it's home," her tone as she says it reveals how much she loathes it, "and by trying to help and make a difference they try to move on. But Inko calls me sometimes to cry about the nightmares and the flashbacks and she’s not the only one like that. And then there’s you.” 

“I don’t feel any different.” He isn’t trying to refute anything, just stating the facts. His sister sighs. 

“Of course you wouldn’t. _Your_ reaction isn’t something powerful like grief or fear or horror. Which doesn’t mean you haven’t been affected too. Initially, when you chose to come to this provincial little town I thought you were trying to run away from it all. But it made no sense; why still work for the military, then, when the reward pension they gave us could have you set for life? Why then, be near who was once your biggest enemy?” 

Inaho has nothing to say. 

“Then I realized: you cope just like I do. Nao, to you the world has become very dull, hasn’t it? I think…while some react by having more feelings then they can handle or bear, I think the war killed you a little inside. You didn’t retire, but picked the most boring administrative job you could because you have nothing better to do, so work helps time go by, but at the same time, you wanted something simple, that didn’t have you needing to be very involved-” 

“How are you so sure it’s not just that I am disappointed in our current Empress and want to put distance between us?” he isn’t denying her claim; her words ring too true, just curious. 

“I can see you are disappointed in her. Even I am. But before, when there was something you disagreed with you tried to fix it. Before, you would have seized the power and prestige you have and rise rank until you were next to her so you could teach Asseylum the right of it. You wouldn't have let them get rid of you because of that injury. And that’s not all; where is your thirst for knowledge? Nao, once you would have been in the midst of that ceremony for the hypergate, you’d be researching every little thing and be there to see it work. Not only did you not go, but you couldn’t even be bothered to watch it in real time on TV. Instead you went to see that boy. You were never ambitious, and that’s fine, but now you have no interest in anything whatsoever.” 

“Except for Slaine Troyard.” Inaho states what he knows she’ll say next. 

“Exactly. He’s the only thing that still gets a rise out of you these days.” 

“…so you think that's why I go to him? He's a...plaything? A distraction?" If even Yuki thought so... 

"What? No! He's an human being not a mathematical problem. It's obvious you treat him as such; just look at all you went through to give him some stuff, just look at us, going to see Dr. Yagarai because you stressed yourself enough to cause you pain." 

"Perhaps I pity him-" 

"Do you think he enjoys your visits? 

"I...no, my observations imply the opposite." 

"If you only wanted to help out of pity, you'd just...find a middleman to hand him stuff without bothering to go down there yourself." 

"...or maybe I'm simply trying to gain information by making him warm up to me through kindness." 

There is a dangerous moment where Yuki nearly loses control of the car, but she regains it quickly. 

"What the hell, Nao? That's just twisted. You would never-" she spares him a glance before focusing on the road again, eyes now narrowed, "...someone said that to you, didn't they? That is _so_ far removed from how you are there's no way you'd have thought of it on your own." 

Inaho says nothing. They stop at a red light and Yuki turns to look back at him. Her glare melts into a look of pity. 

"Oh, Inaho, he said it, didn't he?" Inaho simply points to the lights turning green and she sighs, continuing in a softer tone. "Look...you aren't very expressive. People that don't know you can't read your emotions. And if that wasn't enough...Slaine Troyard is in a very sad situation, and considering your involvement in it -even if you did more than anyone else might have done- it's no wonder he'd say, and maybe even believe, such horribly untrue things about you." 

"I realize that...but I don't know how to show him otherwise." 

"Neither do I, I'm afraid. I guess we'll have to wait and see and not give up. How was he, by the way?" 

"He asked me if maybe he shouldn’t be dead." 

Yuki inhales sharply. "That poor kid." She murmurs. Inaho can't help but quirk his lips a little. 

"You once cursed his very existence, now you defend him." 

"Shooting you ended helping...somewhat. Plus, he's paying for all he's done...and even for what he hasn't. It's hard to stay mad at him when from the little you tell me he's clearly wretched. Besides, if he is the one thing that has you more alive again, then I'll try to forgive him, for your sake. However," and here her voice regains strength, "I have a point to make with all this conversation. Right now your affinity towards Slaine Troyard is a good thing...but if your eye starts acting up-" 

"It's not really my eye, it's my-" 

"You know what I meant! Anyway, if this becomes a huge risk to your health, I won’t allow it. I'm only fine with this so long as it's good for you." 

"Thank you, sister." 

"Don't be silly." she removes her hand from the steering wheel for a second to ruffle his hair affectionately. 

"You said you and I coped similarly. If so, what is the thing you are holding on to?" 

"For someone so brilliant, you sure are blind to some things, aren't you? My reason to go on is you, little brother." 

* 

They're in luck, as the Deucalion happens to be currently stationed near them; in New York. 

They don't bother hiding why they're planning to go there. On the contrary; Yuki announces to as many channels as possible her little brother needs a medical checkup on his brain.  

 _Making sure it reaches everyone that Inaho Kaizuka is still incapacitated._  

Yuki sleeps immediately in their comfortable first class seats in the flight. Inaho decides sleep will be the better option to ensure the side effect doesn't come back anytime soon, but first... 

He makes a list. Before, he'd have simply committed to memory, but right now he can't afford to overload his brain with things he doesn't need to. 

It's a short list...for now. He'll add more as he remembers it. It entails all he needs to begin verifying for Slaine. Checking guards' backgrounds, public opinion of him, go over his meal plans to see if something can be changed... 

Inaho considers adding "make him feel better about his incarceration" but realizes he's not sure he should. If he doesn't think Slaine's situation is just, why should Slaine think so? 

 _Because it will make him feel better about it._  

But feeling better about his situation will mean believing he is something he is not. 

Truthfully, Inaho wishes he could have told Slaine more than just that he deserved to live. However, last time he tried... 

 _"And you want to tell me I do not deserve this pain? Let me have that at least, you sick bastard!”_  

Yes, he couldn’t very well say it, so despite his misgivings about it, he'd leave Slaine believing the fairness of it all. For now. 

All he could do was make everything as humane and comfortable as possible. 

It had been a long time since Inaho had felt this powerless. It was ironic, really: had he chosen to remain and rise in power, he might have managed to gain enough of a say in things to significantly change Slaine's fate. Yet if he had done so he wouldn't have visited and paid attention to Slaine enough to come to care for him, and thus would never have tried helping him anyway. 

Inwardly sighing, Inaho reclines his chair and closes his eyes. 

The sensation of Slaine's skin under his fingers is the last thing on his mind before sleep claims him. 

* 

 _Alone in his cell, the boy grasps his locket protectively as he stares at his bandaged arm._  

 _He hopes Orange will tire of this game soon, before he starts forgetting it is one..._  

 _The memory of fingers gently caressing his abused wrist helps him sleep._  

* 

Inaho had once been told people found doctor visits -especially those for the sake of doing examinations- worrying. Yet for him it was the opposite; visits were calming. Results were always within his calculations. 

This time was no different as after dealing with Slaine -who, even when acting within his predictions still stressed him- the expected results only soothed him. 

"It seems the side effects of stressing your brain have come back. But don't worry; it isn't  too serious right now." Dr. Yagarai says. Some things don’t change; he still talks as if Inaho were a dumbstruck twelve year old. 

"Yes, I recognized what it was. I believe my sister told you as much over the phone; it's why we came to you directly and not the nearest doctor." Inaho retorts tonelessly, not feeling like humoring Dr. Yagarai. 

Either the insult went over his head or the doctor is choosing to ignore it -possibly assuming it's something ridiculous such as teenage attitude- because he continues as if Inaho hadn't spoken. 

"Now, this means you-" 

"I have not forgotten what it signifies." He realizes the Doctor will probably not believe him so he begins reciting, "The overuse of the analytical machine, and my assigning too many neurons to it, resulted in what you called a new form of neuron fatigue, and despite the machine being removed, it was impossible to fully remove its influence in my brain cells without risking damage to them, so some of it remains. Although I can no longer use them as I did when I had the machine, the cells themselves still have something attached. Burdening of the brain, through emotional or sensory overload, fatigue, or too much stimulation or use will result in symptoms that include pain of varying degrees, dizziness and possible fainting should the overburden not decrease." 

Dr. Yagarai beams. "impressive, you remembered it word perfect after all this time." 

Inaho's  already thin patience is quickly diminishing, "Considering how dire this is for me, and how much my lifestyle was changed due to it," not that he's complaining, "it would be strange if I hadn't remembered it, unless I should be having some memory loss. But you assured us that would not occur, so unless you are implying your own exams are to be doubted I don’t see why retaining this knowledge should be surprising at all." 

It seems even he can not ignore Inaho's sharp tongue this time, though he tries to play it down, "Now, now Inaho," he says as if speaking to an unruly child, "it's clear you are well aware, then, of what you should do to avoid having this. Being impatient like this will only increase-" 

"Hardly so. The fact that I am pointing out flaws in your thinking without waiting for you to finish doesn't signify I feel overly emotional about it. I am used to dealing with faulty logic in others, it doesn't get a rise out of me." 

"You weren't usually so impatient." 

"It's been some time, maybe I've changed." 

"I think it's more likely that you are in a hurry to get this over with." 

"Fair enough, that is precisely it. We are both aware there is nothing to be done. And there is no need to monitor me either-" 

"I'm not so sure, if the side effects have come back-" 

"It means I'm human. It's been months since the last one. Most people probably wouldn’t have made it past a month without some strong medication. Yet without anything I've lasted this long. It's only natural that at some point in my life I would come across a situation where I'd have to use my brain more, or react emotionally." or both, as was the case. "The fact that it came back should please you, Doctor Yagarai, else in a few months there'd begin to be doubts about you assessment of permanent damage." It was good that it hadn't. 

"I'm never happy at my patients' pain. I would prefer to be wrong, if it meant you got cured." 

 _Then you are as oblivious to the machinations around you as I surmised you were._   

"Very well. Be as it may, this is expected. There is no need for a follow up right now." 

"This impatience to leave...is it to go back to the issue that brought you here in the first place?" 

"Yes." 

"Surely you realize going back to your problem is exactly what's worse for you right now? You should stay here and relax, forget about your troubles-" 

 "Are you suggesting I run away from my problems? That is quite irresponsible, and tends to make them worse, not make them magically disappear." 

"Another person can handle it-" 

"You are assuming it isn't personal. And even if it isn't, I would still need to go back and hand it to someone else for them to deal with it." 

"Alright, alright. I can see I can't convince you-" 

"Considering our exchange, the one who refuses to-" 

" _But even so_ , the results of the more detailed exams will take a few days to get ready. And don't say those aren't necessary; it's been some time since you last did those, so we must do them to record your situation fully." 

"I have no intention of questioning the need for those." _On the contrary, I want them on record._ "But they can be sent to me, one way or another, later on when they're ready." 

"So you won’t stay no matter what? Your friends were excited to see you." 

 _That_ has Inaho hesitating; he does want to see his friends again, and now is the perfect opportunity. Still, his friends he could talk to through the phone or video calls; or even come see later.  

His friends aren't all alone and just tried to kill themselves. 

However, Inaho realizes they'll be persistent, and will try to pry if he says he has business he can't afford to let go off for a few days. 

"...if they have free time to spend with me, I suppose I can afford to remain a few more days." 

The Doctor is all smiles again. "Wonderful! Now, I'll prescribe you some varying degrees of medicine in case you need a doctor's prescription for them in the future." 

Inaho sees his chance and takes it. "Nothing new? No aldnoah medicine now available?" 

Dr. Yagarai sighs, "If only. I'm afraid medicinal study has halted since we need to be able to use aldnoah to go any further and as you probably know, they haven't been able to figure out how to give everyone that yet." 

Inaho says nothing. He had never expected it to work in the first place; of all of the terrans sent to Mars, only one man -Asseylum's grandfather- had been allowed to use it. Dr. Troyard, a man who had but a year studying aldnoah before dying would have hardly managed to, in such a short while and when not being able to use aldnoah himself, figure out a way. 

It had been foolish to spread this idea to everyone without first making sure it was possible. Asseylum had probably thought to give hope to terrans by announcing it and been too positive to think about what would happen if it didn't work. 

He takes the prescription and leaves; Yuki is waiting for him outside. 

"Well?" she asks worriedly. He shrugs. 

"Everything went as expected. Though detailed results will take some time." 

"Thank goodness it's nothing more serious then. I-" 

"Inaho! Yuki!" 

Inaho is hugged from behind and someone as slaps his shoulder. Inko and Calm he assumes, and is proven correct when they walk in front of him. Nina comes behind Inko, and Rayet stops a few feet behind, leaning against a wall, giving a nod to both Kaizuka's as greeting. 

"It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Inko gushes. 

"We saw each other last week through a video-" 

"You know what I meant! It's not the same as having you guys actually here." 

Inaho can feel his lips turning upwards. "Yes, it's better like this." Pity the situation was so adverse.   

"So, how long are you staying around for, man?" Calm asks. Inaho pauses, contemplating how to answer and glances at Yuki. 

She understands, "Not much, I think a day or two since I'm not sure the pressure from the flight is good for him twice in quick succession."  

It is being overly cautious, even for her. Inaho had a mild issue due to extreme circumstances, such a thing wouldn't affect him.  

"But after that I want to take him back and have him take some days off and just stay in bed resting." she finishes, and Inaho is grateful; because there is no way she'd be willing to force him to miss work if she wasn't about to allow him to visit Slaine. 

The others seem to take the news well. "Hey let's get going then, we have so much to show you Inaho-" 

"Inko, I don't think that's wise for him right now!" Nina pipes in. 

From where she is still leaning against the wall, Rayet chuckles scornfully. "I doubt he's that fragile if they're being so lenient over where he goes." 

Inaho's attention now on her, he notices the martian girl has bags under her eyes and her body language and expression... 

...they remind him of something he can't quite grasp right now.  

"Even so, it's better if we don't risk it." Inko decides. "Hey, how about dinner and a movie? There's some Disney reruns going on to celebrate a place finally getting rebuilt. That shouldn't be problematic right?" 

New York had been heavily hit during the war, to the point of becoming inhabitable for a time, and still restoration and reconstruction of anything that hadn't been urgent for human living -such as hospitals and housing- was still ongoing.   

"Oh? What about Broadway shows? I always wanted to go to one." Yuki asks, sounding hopeful.  

Nina sighs dejectedly "I'm afraid none are out yet. they managed to finish reconstruction on some theatres but they're still practicing to start plays again." 

"Oh well, I guess we can always come back another day, when they have something...well then!" Yuki claps her hands in an attempt to cheer herself up "Why don't you kids go do what Inko suggested. I have some people I want to say hi to and then maybe I'll go shopping." 

"If you do, please by something for my coworkers." Inaho says carefully. 

Laughing, Calm nudges his shoulder "Oh wow, You caring about souvenirs for coworkers? You sure have changed!" 

"It's good to keep a good business environment." the brunet tonelessly replies, still looking at his siter. 

She gets the hint and smiles wryly, "Right, I'll make sure to buy some stuff for your coworkers and...other people."  

Gifts straight from New York should please the guards immensely, after all. 

* 

Walking towards the restaurant, Inaho is given a tour of city. 

He isn't really interested in knowing which ruins used to be what or which places are now going back to being used or how far they've come. He knows all of that a little, due to his job. Nonetheless, he says nothing and let's his friends speak since it's clear they're enjoying showing him this. 

The city had been almost totally swept away by the sea in Heaven`s Fall, and as a key city for Earth, the little left of it had been fought for tooth and nail during the war. 

"And here would be where the famous Fifth Avenue would be..." Inko trails off, pointing to the end of the land and start of the sea in front of them. 

"I see, so they used the location as a symbolic place for commerce and established themselves nearby." Inaho states, looking around at the street vendors and crudely made shops around them. 

"Yes, they-oh!" Nina begins, but cuts herself short when she catches a glimpse of something. "One is selling scrunchies! Perfect, I need a new one, hold on a second guys..." 

They follow her to a man on a roughhewn stand selling every possible color and shape of hair accessories he could apparently fit into it. Inko and Nina earnestly begin discussing choices, while Rayet makes an effort to join in. 

Calm wonders off to the stand next by, where tools are being sold. Inaho considers looking around as well, if only to pass the time, when a particular elastic band catches his attention. 

It's one of the scrunchies Nina so likes, and it's green. 

A particular shade of green that reminds him of- 

 _There had been something about the eyes..._  

Before he can think it through, Inaho grabs the item. 

"What's the difference between a scrunchie and a normal elastic band?" he asks Nina. 

She takes a moment to find her voice, not believing Inaho is even asking that "Ah, well, it is an elastic band, actually, just covered in fabric so it's less discreet but I think it pulls and hurts less. Are you thinking of giving that to someone?" 

 _Obviously, since my hair is not long enough to warrant one_ , he thinks, but hesitates before answering. Is he really going to give this to Slaine? It's practical, since Slaine's hair is getting long, and it'd be comfortable to use... 

He'd rather give him something better; a book or something else. But Inaho doesn't know what Slaine's tastes are, and then what he'd like receiving in his imprisonment, as there's always the danger something he enjoyed before might trigger some bitterness in him now... 

"Yes." He replies. 

"Oooh, aquamarine green huh? It's such a gorgeous color." 

It wasn't the color that had him going back again and again but..."I agree." 

*  

"And then... _and then Calm spilled his tea on China's dignitary shirt!_ " Inko manages to choke out. 

There is ensuing laughter from the others around the table, and even Inaho manages to crack a smile. 

Their placement in the restaurant is in a secluded, private area, so they can say such things with ease. Their dinner is in a high class place but that isn't a problem; no one in the Deucalion will have money issues ever again. 

So long as they behave, that is. 

"S-shut up! I was nervous because it was the first time the whole crew had to meet such people!" the blond tries to excuse himself, to no avail. Finally, he tries changing the subject. "What about you, Inaho? Anything interesting to tell us?" 

"Yeah, you never speak about your life there!" 

"Because there is nothing to tell." 

"You told us it's just paperwork and administration duty. But aren't you, like, basically in charge of checking on a bunch of departments?" 

"My job is to supervise all units pertaining to non-militant personnel and funds allocation throughout the world originating from the American Continent." 

"That's...even if it's just the civilian parts isn't that still a lot?" 

"Since my duty isn't to elaborate but only verify results and numbers, it isn't that hard. Even if a catch an error, it is rare for it to be my job to rectify it." though he often did that when he felt it was something those bellow him had no competence to do. 

Nina shakes her head, "That still seems like a chore. But I guess if you've been so long without your...eye-thingy effects acting up, I guess it's easy for you. Still, I don't understand why put you in the Unites States and not let you stay in our home country..." 

"Although Japan has significance right now, it's mainly due to the importance Empress Asseylum gives it. Ultimately UFE's headquarters have always been Russia and the United States and so I requested to be assigned here, as there would be more important work to do." it's part of the excuse he'd given. 

"Right, I remember you saying you wanted to be put in that town...well," Inko reaches out and pats him in the back, "At least you seem to be enjoying it, that's all that matters." 

"Do I?" 

"Yeah. Back when we first talked to you after you left you sounded more...disinterested in everything? You feel livelier now."  

Inaho notices how the three glance at Rayet before quickly pretending they hadn't. 

 _So, Rayet has changed and not for the better? Or is it that she hasn't changed at all?_  

He had noticed Rayet seemed...sullen. At least, she did when the others weren't looking; she was making an effort to smile for them... 

"I guess despite how good you were at it, the Deucalion's lifestyle isn't for you, huh?" Calm points out. 

 _And is it good for you?_ Inaho wants to retort, but Slaine and his sister come to mind and he falters. 

As Yuki had recently mentioned, his friends do not have the freedom he does. And as Slaine had shown, being forced to acknowledge they are in a bad situation they can't leave might have them reacting negatively. 

It pains him; he can't liberate his friends from the UFE's clutches, just like he can't Slaine right now. 

He only escaped because of his permanent and possibly fatal injury. 

* 

 _With the war over, the Deucalion and its crew remained in the spotlight._  

 _Their trump card that had almost single handedly ensured their retaliation against the martians, as well as the one aldnoah driven weapon currently in terran grasp and the favor of the Empress...the Deucalion was precious._  

 _Too precious._  

 _UFE leaders had no intention of letting the smart, skilled and experienced crew on it simply leave. Despite the Empress' firm belief in the cooperation of all, those in power knew better, and chosen to make sure Deucalion remained operational and ready for use should peaceful negotiations fall through._  

 _As for Inaho specifically..._  

 _As the hero that had thought out and led most of Deucalion's battles, no one had any intention of letting him out of their sights. He held too much knowledge and was too useful for that. To make it better for them, hardly anyone knew the orange kat's pilot face and identity. They could use him to infiltrate or spy anyone without fear of recognition._  

 _Basically, Inaho Kaizuka was the ideal tool. Too useful and perfect to be allowed to do anything not in their wishes. And with a sister and friends he cared about, they could easily threaten him into cooperation, too._  

 _And then the side effects came._  

 _After bringing Slaine into custody, Inaho had shut down his analytical machine in an attempt to undo the damage he had caused by overusing it._  

 _It became clear very quickly that didn't work._  

 _He'd been rushed into an operation and had it removed, but it was too late and damage remained._  

 _Inaho Kaizuka turned from a prize to damaged goods immediately. The harm to his eye and neuro-system meant nothing else could be put there, meaning he would now have to live with half his sight, and the loss of depth that came with it would be detrimental in battle and for piloting. More importantly, however, the fact that any sensory, emotional or thought overload would result in various side effects put a stop to any plans for him at the top._  

 _Not that UFE cared about his health. It was simply that they had no intention of putting important operations at the hand of someone that might lose the capacity to go through with them at any moment._  

 _He had become too damaged, and was now a liability they wanted to get rid off._  

 _Naturally, Yuki had seized the opportunity to again petition pulling her brother off the front lines and, for the first time after two years, they had given in to her request._  

 _Inaho hadn't minded; now disillusioned and tired of the fighting and machinations of his position, as well as not interested in gaining more power, he had gladly accepted the chance to leave. And then used people's desire to be rid of him to make a request they couldn't resist._  

 _He'd asked to be put in civilian work near Slaine Troyard's location. His excuse had been easily believable._  

 _"I'm young. Though the reward for my services has been sufficient to keep me for life, I want to be useful." Truthfully, he had wanted a job as a pass-time. "A simple deskjob in administration shouldn't prove dangerous to my health."_  

 _"And your reasons for being near the dead man?"_  

 _"Isn't it obvious? I put him there so he's my responsibility. I want to ensure he serves his time and goes nowhere."_  

 _A means to keep Inaho Kaizuka still in their employment without risk to them, as well as one more person keeping an eye on Slaine Troyard? It had been everything UFE wanted to hear, and Inaho's desire was granted._  

* 

"But how is it, a whole UFE town? Is it like a military base only with houses?" 

"Not really. Most are civilians, it's like a normal town." 

And that was another thing: Slaine's location was not random. 

UFE hadn't wanted him too near places where Asseylum -or important people in general- normally went. Too risky. Yet imprisoning Slaine too far away would mean loss of control regarding his status. 

The middle ground was the town they currently had him at. UFE was a huge, global association of each and every country. To keep such a thing afloat and make it work required huge amounts of personnel and record keeping. 

For those tasks that were not too tied to militarism -budget allocation, global HR, record keeping and other such administrative or unimportant people tasks- UFE had two whole towns for it, in the two strongest countries they had; Russia and United States. 

Putting Slaine in secrecy in one of them had been ideal; the actual people in power never really went there, yet it was controlled enough they could keep tabs on him easily, even if noone knew he was there. 

Furthermore, in the event that Slaine ever managed to escape, with the vast majority of the residents under UFE employment, he would find no allies. And UFE would have an easier time hushing up anything. 

It had been the smartest move UFE could make... 

...or so Inaho had made it seem to convince them of it. 

Not that the arguments  were untrue, but the main reason the brunet had them put Slaine there was because the alternative would be...ugly, for the former count. None of his superiors wished to have Slaine anywhere near, and had been planning to exile him to the furthest, most backwater place they could. 

Inaho knew Slaine's living conditions would be subhuman and uncared for if they had their way, but in a tidy, UFE sanctioned town he'd have more resources, and be better taken care of. 

Not to mention. it made it incredibly easy to convince people to allow him to work for the UFE where he could keep tabs on Slaine... 

Inko is still speaking, so he pays attention. "But you know...your job is probably going to get harder from here on, won't it become straining in the long run?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, we have peace now. There's no more need for so much military. Soon UFE will disband it and go back to being primarily civilian operations, so your job's importance will be extremely high." 

A choked sound comes from Rayet, and they turn to her. 

"Sorry," she rasps out, "My food went down the wrong way." Calm tries hitting her back to help her while attention goes back to Inaho. 

 _I doubt UFE is planning to unarm themselves anytime soon. Or that things will go so smoothly._ "When," he makes an effort to not say 'if', "that happens they'll certainly move me into another, less problematic position." 

They accept the answer, though Rayet gives him a strange look... 

* 

"Wasn't it just so romantic?" Inko gushes. 

"I love Beauty and the Beast." Nina says and sighs in contentment. 

"It was cool enough, right Inaho?" Calm nudges him. 

Inaho hesitates but decides to voice his thoughts, "...was it really love?"  

At his words, they turn to look at him, confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Was it really love, or desperation?" 

"Belle? Like that syndrome where people love their jailers?" 

"Stockholm Syndrome. And no: Belle has many reasons to like the Beast; and she had freedom and still chose him. I meant...did the Beast truly love Belle?" 

"I don't follow. Actually," Inko glances around, "I think none of us do." 

"While even Belle could return and meet other people, the Beast was practically locked in his castle. Locked, and knowing he'd die if he didn't fall in love and make someone love him in return. We never see him interact with any other potential love interests. With Belle as his only chance to survive, what if he forced himself to believe he was in love with her?" 

"Faking it wouldn't have worked!" 

"I didn't say he faked it, but that he made himself believe what he felt was true. He needed it so he made himself feel love for her. It's not real love is it, if isolation and death were what was waiting for him if he didn't romance her." 

Silence. And then someone snorts. 

"Really, that's all you disagreed with?" Rayet sneers. 

"...why? What did you have an issue with?" 

"That fucking fairy or witch or whatever." 

"What?" Inko inquires, surprised, "What was wrong with her? She didn't even really appear!" 

"She cursed the prince- who was only a boy- to life looking like a monster and then death because he refused to be nice to a stranger at his door. Like, really? Isn't that going overboard? Screw his whole life for such a thing?" 

"But-" 

"And did she even consider he had reasons? He was a young boy. Maybe he was told he shouldn't let random strangers into the castle, maybe he was nice to someone before and they betrayed him, maybe the flower she was selling he was allergic to. Did she bother to try and talk before screwing with him? And then there are the other people. She cursed all the servants because the master was bad. Talk about cruel. Heh, she comes out as this goody good fairy helping people by punishing them but really she's just a bad witch." 

"...now that you mention it, you have a point. Another, when I think about it, is politics. The town survived without a ruler for long, will they accept him easily? Will they go back to paying taxes when they hadnt for years? Or had another royal taken the Beast's place in his absence?" 

"Forget _taxes_. What about the fact that the village has just attempted to _murder_ the Beast and his servants, who retaliated and managed to kill a man beloved by all? Am I supposed to believe turning them human _completely_ erases the bad blood now between them? And they _completely_ trust the guy that was a monster just a moment ago?" 

 "Another good point. Overall, it sounds like a very complicated and problematic situ-" 

"Enough! God you two, it's just a simple kid's movie. You're supposed to enjoy it and feel satisfied everyone got a happy ending." 

"But _did_ they get a happy ending?" 

"I agree with Rayet; is it really a happy ending considering the unnecessary suffering, potential turbulent future situation in the kingdom, as well as the uncertainty of the truthfulness of his feel-" 

" _For the love of_ \- what's wrong with you two?! Stop trying to read into it and just...enjoy what they say happened. They said it was a happy ending so that's that!" 

Inaho considers if he should continue or cease trying, but before he can come to a decision, three cell phones go off. 

Inko, Nina and Calm take out theirs in unison. 

"...looks like it's a call from the captain." they glance nervously at Rayet and Inaho. 

"It's understandable that we can't listen to your conversations, go ahead." Inaho states what he feels is obvious. The red haired girl shrugs in agreement besides him. 

Like him, Rayet too had been let go off by the UFE, though in her case due to her mental instability; hating martians was fine in the war, but so long as they're trying to maintain some sort of peace, her mentality was dangerous, especially in a crew symbolizing their working together. 

Unlike Inaho, however, she'd chosen to stick close to Inko and Nina, and live off her reward pension. 

Despite their reluctant body language, the trio moves away, far from their earshot. 

The brunet doesn't mind; it's a reasonable measure. Besides, he had been after an opportunity to talk to Rayet alone. 

"You've been acting strange." He tells her. She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what i mean. I noticed how you're only pretending to be happy and relaxed when you think someone is looking. And I've seen the glances you keep giving me. If there's something you want to say, or ask, do so now. What's wrong?" 

"...the fact that you have to ask me that is disappointing. I expected more of you, maybe that eye thing lowered your IQ." 

Her words don't bother him, but her whole attitude is unnerving; too reminiscent of something- 

And suddenly, it dawns on him. 

Slaine, she is acting similar to Slaine. Not as hurt or as hateful or distrustful, but still akin to it. 

 _I can guess what's wrong with him, but what is hurting Rayet?_  

Thankfully, Rayet should have a more positive view of him than the blond, and nothing to blame Inaho for, and thus is more likely to open up. "Say what you want, or don't." 

Rayet deflates, her brashness washes away and she looks hesitant. "I...did you see how they acted because we called out flaws in a movie? There's stuff I want to discuss with them, but I don't want to ruin things for them." 

"But you don't think telling me will ruin it for me, or you don't care." 

"Both. Well, maybe. I'm not sure if you realized it or not, you're acting so aloof about it all." 

"...you're talking about our current government." 

"...yeah." 

"Anything specific? Start by what's bothering you the most." 

"..." she falters, bites her lips, crosses and uncrosses her arms and then can't look him in the eye, "Hey, do you think..." she finally says, fidgeting, "do you think it's really okay to blame the dead to spare the living?" 

His blood runs cold, and he can almost feel it leaving his face. There can be no other meaning to the question. 

Slaine Troyard, terran, supposedly dead and blamed for the attempted murder of Empress Asseylum... 

...and Rayet Areash, martian, alive and free and the true person behind the attack on her life that sparked it all. Not to mention, a second try by throttling her later on... 

 _He's not dead,_ he feels the urge to say, _he's not dead but he's dying inside, rotting in secrecy while you are all free and believing it is mercy. And he nearly ended his life because of it_. 

"I...realize what you're asking," he finally replies, composed with some difficulty, "but I haven't...reflected on it." _Because it's not true._  

"Figures," Rayet spits out angrily, "It's all fine by you, isn't it? Guy that screwed your life got screwed himself and then some. Of course you, of all people, wouldn't care what they do to his image." 

Inaho can feel pain blossoming just behind his eye again. He tries to calm himself by steadying his breathing. 

Inside his pocket, a hand holds on to the new hairband with all its might. 

"And you? Is this about guilt?"  

"I...well...that's not the main issue here!" 

"Then what is the main issue?" 

"Do you really not know?!" 

"I have my suspicions, but I'd rather you say it first." 

"...fine! It's-" 

"Hey guys sorry for-oh, is everything okay?" Calm's voice comes, and Inaho turns to find his friends are back. 

"We were discussing the movie." He lies flawlessly. The groans he receives in return are expected. "I should be asking that question. Is everything alright?" 

"Yes," Inko says, but sighs "Looks like people decided we aren't really needed here, so the Deucalion will be reallocated to Africa, to help those in need there." 

 _Africa?_ It's a large continent, it could be that the location is a coincidence, but... 

"Are you coming with us Rayet?" Nina is asking. "It isn't anything serious, so I think they'll let you come with us again." 

"...I think I'll pass." 

"Are you sure? I think they people there will need some help, and more importantly, we like your company." 

Rayet cracks a smile at that. "I'll miss you guys too. Maybe I'll come visit you later on." 

Not that she has a choice, Inaho thinks, remembering information given to him by an enraged Yuki. With her unstable emotions and all her knowledge, one condition the UFE had set to hand her her reward money was regular check ups with Dr. Yagarai, as a means to keep tabs on her. 

"Anyway, let's go back we have to pack our stuff, Inaho?" 

Inaho considers his options. Truthfully, he wants to look around for martians and try and gauge their opinion towards current events. However, New York is no longer a major business city and without a hypergate operational only martians working for Counts walked around, and there wasn't that many of them. They'd likely be near a Landing Castle or in a city politically important, so no point in searching for them now. 

He'd go back, and when he could he'd research the best places to go hear martian news. 

Inaho can feel a familiar thrill as he plays with all likely scenarios in his head. Yuki was right: his interest in Slaine isn't solely the desire to understand that which he doesn't know, it feels nothing like the fun he has when he encounters situations he can't immediately figure out the outcome of or multiple possible scenarios. 

He wishes he could show Slaine that.

* 

The Deucalion is in predictable, organized, frantic activity when they return, as everyone prepares for take off. 

He says his goodbyes so his friends can get themselves ready, and walks in search for Yuki. 

It's been some time since he last walked these corridors, yet he can still almost instinctively find his way. 

He goes to the command center. His sister isn't there, but Magbaredge is, pouring over a map. She hears him come in and looks up. 

"Ah, Kaizuka Junior, I was wondering if I'd get a chance to see you." 

"Captain Magbaredge." He salutes. 

"I'm no longer your superior officer, no need for that." 

"I felt it was still appropriately polite." 

She chuckles and shakes her head, "You haven't changed, I'm glad." 

Inaho says nothing in return, looking at the map. It's a World Map, focused on the route they'd take from the Unites States to their new destination. 

"Now, now, you salute yet you don't ask permission to look at my map?" 

"Surely there's nothing that requires permission, you are only going into a peaceful task of helping," he raises his head and stares at her, "Aren't you?" 

Magbaredge's answering smile is sly, "Well now, Kaizuka Junior, and what else could it possibly be, but that?" 

"Hum, let's see...where will you be stationed?" 

She pointed to it. He considers the situation, "To go there, the shortest route will mean..."

_Ah. My suposition was correct._

"You will go over Count Mikael's Landing Castle." 

"Yes, a coincidence, isn't it?" 

"Certainly." Count Mikael; one of the martians who were still refusing to vacate terran lands. Who had recently refused Asseylum's dialogue once again. 

UFE can't -at least, not _yet_ \- use force when the Empress has been so clear that cannot be done. So instead they're sending a reminder: they have the Deucalion. And the Deucalion is now near, should...force suddenly be required... 

"Please, take care."  

"Don't worry, I will take care of them. Now, go back to your freedom...Inaho. You've earned it." 

* 

Later, Inaho watches the Deucalion take flight along with Rayet and his sister. 

"That was too short, we really should come visit them more often." Yuki laments. 

"I agree, I think we should go see how they are faring in their new location in a few weeks." from the look Yuki gives him, it's clear she realizes he has a reason to do that, but can't afford to question him in front of Rayet. 

Speaking of which, "Where will you be going now?" He asks the girl. 

Rayet looks at him, and smiles mischievously. "Well, I've been thinking and...I think I'll go with you, and check out that UFE town of yours. Maybe stick around for a bit. Is that a problem?" 

 _Yes,_ but he knows he can't say it. "No, there is no reason why that would be problematic." 

He can feel the shadows of pain acting up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was annoying to write. I was worried about posting a whole chapter of practically exposition but i felt it was necessary. I hope it wasn't too hard & boring to read through.
> 
> -Slaine's location: i put it as South USA because while the finale had all characters in winter clothing, the setting around Inaho and Slaine was alwarm climate, so thus i felt it would be a region nearer to the Equator.
> 
> -Regarding Inaho: again, if he did have a high ranking military position post finale, why would they allow him to skip out on the very vital hypergate activation? I don't see the people that had the deucalion on many suicide missions simple letting that happen. Same for "removing the eye because it wasn't needed" I doubt he'd be allowed to. as I posted [on my blog](http://fabelyn.tumblr.com/post/115167280026/i-think-this-is-a-lie-when-slaine-asks-if-he-lost), it makes more sense for him to have been lying.
> 
> -From the post Heaven's Fall map, it seems like apart of New York still exists but the rest is underwater, so that's what i went for.
> 
> -Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite Disney movies, despite what the chapter may make anyone think. And speaking of that...that will not be the last time you hear it...
> 
> EDIT: if anyone gets confused and thinsk they saw a ch4, or possibly got a notification for one and cant find it...I accidently posted the newest chapter of FWOAN here and have already fixed it


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll love this place!"

"..."

"..."

"I know it's not a big city but it has everything in working order. In some places there aren’t even traces that there was a war!"

"That shouldn't be unexpected; if UFE can't take care of their own funded cities, how could they say they can deal with the whole world?"

"Oh, shut up Nao, stop ruining it."

 _I don’t think there's anything to ruin_. Inaho thinks, glancing at Rayet through the rearview mirror.  

His is sister is too excited over this.

 _Is it the lack of female company that she can converse with freely about her past?_ He doubts it’s so simple.

No, he believes it's also that, while Yuki said she was willing to aid him with Slaine and not hate him if it meant well for Inaho, if Inaho could become interested in another person –specifically female –that would be much better.

"Inaho could show you around all the landmarks!"

That seals it; his sister is trying to set him up with Rayet. Ever since the war she had been trying to hook him up with someone. Her favorite modus operandi was to force him to take them out somewhere she deemed romantic. It never ended well, though he’s sure what frustrates Yuki the most is that he never seems to care when it doesn’t.

He also thinks it might be that his sister thinks Rayet coming with them is a sign she has some attraction to him, even though it’s patently obvious Rayet isn't there out of nostalgia for his presence. Inaho wonders what the real reason is; his current belief is that she wants to investigate the UFE.  

_Well, so long as she doesn't go after anything that endangers herself, Yuki or goes after Slaine, I won’t stop her._

Slaine...it was hard to find Rayet's present anything but disruptive when it means he will have to take more care when visiting the blond.

_Hopefully, she'll concentrate on whatever it is she's after and not hang around us much nor pay attention to my movements._

They arrive at their home and Rayet gives an appreciative whistle as they bypass the gate.

"Heh, not bad, guess you two are making the most of your money, huh? I never thought you two would be the type to go for a manor."

"It's not a manor." Inaho instinctively corrects. “A manor would be a very large house on a plot of land with other structures such as a barn, garage and others, whereas this one, as you can see, has none of those save for that garage and the land surrounding it isn’t very big. Furthermore, even if you were to call it a “mansion”-which would be a more correct term- is debatable. The house has four bedrooms, I’m not certain that’s enough to call it-”

"Alright, alright! I never thought you'd guys would be interested in a big house, there!"

Yuki chuckles. "Well, we might have gone a little overboard, I admit. But it seemed cheap considering the money we have now-”

“And it was on sale due to its isolated location-”

“Right. Anyway, we’ve always lived in small or crowded places so we wanted to see what it felt like to have more room than necessary for once. Besides,” and here her tone changes to what she probably thinks is a subtle one, but Inaho finds it isn’t, if even he is noticing it, “you never know, Inaho is at that age. If we ever need to…accommodate one more person…there’s room.”

Rayet catches Inaho's eyes in the mirror and raises an eyebrow as if to silently question if Yuki is really trying to imply what she thinks she is.

"Yes," Inaho agrees, "The extra room is especially useful in times like this…” Yuki beams, but then then the brunet continues, “when I have acquaintances over. Hopefully next time Calm, Nina and Inko will be able to come too.”

Yuki's face falls and Rayet tries to hide her laughter behind a cough.

They enter through the kitchen -the nearest door to the garage- and Rayet snorts.

"Huh, that’s surprising, I expected everything to be the most modern and technological possible, but these look old?"

“They are in perfect working order and were on sale.”

“What?! You’re worried about price when you have all that money?”

“I’ve invested most of it.”

He can hear Yuki sighing as she walks in after them.

"Inaho," she says, “Why don’t you leave the souvenirs here with me and go take Rayet to her room? I think the second room to the right is the best one for her.”

She is transparent. Nonetheless, Inaho has nothing better to do so he agrees to go through with it.

"Let me guess, the room she suggested is right next to yours?" Rayet asks, amused, when they’re climbing up the stairs, out of ear shot.

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"I don't care. I'd warn you to not expect anything from me, but I'm pretty sure you don't want anything Yuki is hoping for either."

"Correct."

"Why is she even like this? I mean, I remember her always thinking every single girl was in love with you-”

_Had she? How silly._

"-but this level of desperation is new. What happened?"

"Nothing. And that, to her, is an issue."

"Nothing? You hooked up with _no one_ this past year?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I had some flings here and there." she shrugs. Clearly, they didn’t mean much to her. “But seriously, don’t you have at least have someone you have a crush on?"

"No."

"What about scrunchie girl?"

The question catches him by surprise enough that his reply is hesitant. "What about...them?"

Rayet notices the pause. "’Them’? Not "her"?"

"’Them’ can be used to express either gender-"

"Oh, don't try to get away from this. It's not a girl, is it?” her smile is predatory. “No wonder your sister hasn’t seen any development, you are into _boys.”_

"I haven't been attracted to boys either. And I don't see how buying someone a simple hairband made you come to that conclusion."

"Because you only bought stuff for that person, everyone else you had Yuki buy shit for."

"It's simply that I saw it and felt it would be interesting to give them."

"Alright then, let's say that's true: why did you pick that color specifically?"

Inaho realizes his answer will not go down well...for him, "...it was the same color as his eyes."

Now that he has said it out loud, the explanation does sound...too focused...

_It's because he had just nearly killed himself at that time, I was overly preoccupied and thus had him at the front of my thoughts._

Rayet blinks at his reply, then bursts out laughing, needing to sit down on the bed. “Oh my, now _that’s_ rich. You are buying shit for them because the color immediately made you think back to their eyes and you want me to believe you don’t have even a tiny little crush? That stand had other shades of green and tons of blue. Are you telling me everyone else you know only has brown eyes? Because why didn’t you remember theirs too?”

"I happened to have dealt with him shortly before going."

Rayet shakes her head but doesn't reply.

Inaho can feel the beginnings of pain; it's not that assuming he is interested in men offends him, but to imply he is buying Slaine gifts out of sexual attraction to the man imprisoned by his hand…it carries twisted connotations to it. Moreover, he can’t afford to have Rayet looking for a supposed crush. When she found none around him, she might get overly suspicious…

He leaves her to her mirth and temporary residence to go take some of the medicine prescribed him.

The next few days are going to be trying.

*

A chance to visit Slaine occurs in the following day. Yuki wanted Inaho to take Rayet on a tour, but after he began inquiring about her own failed love life, as well as pointed out being alone with Rayet would give her means to gauge her interest in Inaho, Yuki reverted her decision and decided to do a “girl’s only tour”.

Inaho waits only enough time to be certain they wouldn’t return before loading the car with the various things Yuki had bought for the personnel and driving to Slaine.

Everyone receives him with politeness…and then it turns to clear glee when they realize they are to receive something.

It’s the Warden who manages to keep her head enough to say, “I understand you all wish to check what he brought, but Mr. Kaizuka will want to see Troyard. Someone needs to go get things ready.”

To ensure there was no danger to his guest, Slaine was always “prepared” beforehand; surroundings were checked for possible hidden weapons and he’d be told to wait in a chair while a guard didn’t take his eyes off from him until Inaho arrived.

It was a sensible thing to do…if he still felt Slaine would kill him. Not that he thought Slaine didn’t wish him dead.

_Since Slaine always knows I’m coming, I never get to see so much as a glimpse of how he is normally._

Of course, he could always simply ask the guards; but it was an unnecessary invasion of privacy.

 _This is my chance_. “It’s fine,” he assures the Warden, “I’ve been here often enough to know he isn’t a threat to me. There is no need to bother doing all that for me. Just continue with the usual rounds every thirty minutes and there should be no issue.” To prove his point, he begins methodically removing everything he is never allowed to bring inside the cell –car keys, cellphone, money, identity- and putting them in their usual waiting place. The only thing he takes is an antique pager in case Yuki wishes to contact him in an emergency.

The Warden hesitates, but it’s clear she will relent, especially with the pressure coming from all the personnel’s faces. “…very well,” she finally concedes, “but be careful.”

“Certainly. Has he acted in any way that should make me more wary than usual?”

“No, the guards report that he’s been the same as always; he eats his meals, spends the time quietly and gives no trouble. He has had no other suicide attempts or any temper tantrums.”

Inaho nods and, after waiting a polite enough time to let people thank him for his presents, moves on.

The layout of the place is already too familiar to him, and he has no difficulty navigating it alone. Although the brunet has never seen Slaine’s new placement after the blond was moved, he had been heavily involved in its construction and knows where it is. Still, he doesn’t go there immediately, stopping first by the infirmary to grab the necessary equipment.

Inaho couldn’t forget Slaine’s injury even if he tried.

He finally walks to the cell; it’s located in a corridor accessible only by one door that should, in theory, be locked and manned constantly. Naturally, no one is there and the key is in the lock. Not that it matters; even if Slaine managed to get out of his chamber, exit the corridor and not get lost inside the building…he’d still find the only doorway outside blocked by all the guards congregating and checking out their gifts just before it.

He walks through and sees the cell bars but can’t his occupant yet. Inaho continues to go towards it…

He sees Slaine, and tries to take in as much as he can before the boy looks towards him.

The blond is cooped up on the furthest corner of the bed, leaning against the wall, legs drawn close, as he reads a book.

It bothers Inaho that he doesn’t look relaxed or even remotely pleased with what he’s reading; despite the distance, the brunet can see that Slaine’s eyes scan the page with bored resignation…

And then he looks at the door and sees Inaho through the bars.

Slaine jolts into alertness and immediately drops the book and hops of the bed. For as second it seems like he’ll stride towards Inaho, but instead he crosses his arms.

“Back already? Guess whatever it was, wasn’t that serious.” His tone has an edge to it.

Inaho finds it unlikely that Slaine was worried. If anything, he might have been hoping for the other’s demise. Wordlessly, he enters the cell.

Slaine audibly sighs and moves reluctantly towards their usual table, which had been positioned just like in the other room; right in the middle of it. Inaho takes a moment to observe the cell.

No windows - he hadn’t been able to convince them that was necessary- but the walls and bars were impeccable stainless steel and on the left wall, opposite that of the bed, was a unlockable door that led to his private bathroom.

Sitting down, Slaine reaches for the chess set-

_-If he was still with suicidal ideations, he could have swallowed one of those pieces for a slow and painful death, why were they not removed?-_

-and begins to push it towards the center of the table.

“Don’t. Not yet.” Inaho stops him as he reaches the table and his own customary seat. As he settles into it, he lifts his arm and places the first aid kit on the table top. “This is first.”

Slaine takes one look at it and rolls his eyes, “Unless I’ve counted the passage of time incorrectly, it’s only been a few days.”

“So no one else has changed your bandages at all?” he frowns as he takes out what he’ll need, while the other snorts.

“The nurse came and checked to see if it was bleeding through, that’s more than enough.”

“No. Wound dressings and bandages should be changed daily for hygienic reasons; leaving bandages on too long can slow the healing process and encourage infection, even if you are in such a sterilized environment.” He stretches out his hand and waits.

“This is going overboard.” Slaine states, but nonetheless places his hurt wrist on Inaho’s open palm. “I’ve never had any issue with unchanged bandages before, and-” he catches himself and promptly clamps his mouth shut.

Carefully, Inaho cuts a part of the gauze to more easily remove it. “If you have some input to give, do so.” He’s glad for the neutral tone that doesn’t give away his interest.

_How many wounds did you have that went unchecked for you to be so sure this isn’t necessary? Of course, just the scars in his front and back should be enough, yet he didn’t sound like he was referring to those…_

“Like I’ll give you the satisfaction of knowing.” Slaine snaps.

Inaho doesn’t answer, instead focusing on his task. He removes the layers of gauze carefully-

-it’s with some relief he finds the wound hasn’t bled and the skin surrounding it is a healthy color. “The healing is going well.” He asserts, touching the skin with the pads of his fingers. Slaine makes a small sound and moves as if to pull away so he stops. “But I’ll disinfect the area again anyway, since the bandage was left on too long.”

“…Whatever.” Slaine rolls his shoulders and looks off to the side.

The younger man goes on in silence, and feels Slaine fidgeting increasingly.

_He has something he wants to say._

Sure enough, he’s just getting fresh gauze to put on when Slaine speaks up, voice hesitating, and his free hand grasping the pendant around his neck. “…after you went away, they did hand me my pendant and a new change of clothes…”

“Good.”

“…say, in the beginning, everyone was overly careful to make sure I didn’t hurt myself, to the point of putting me in that aquarium room…and yet…and yet they allowed me my pendant, even though I could have used it to hurt myself…”

That brought up some distasteful memories, but Inaho doesn’t let them impede the process of now wrapping Slaine’s arm in clean gauze. He does try to word his reply carefully, however, “You were very adamant that we not take it away, when you were first brought here.”

“You mean, I hit a guard and acted like a crazed animal while you watched it all uncaring from the other half of the bars like you were watching an unruly new pet? Yeah.” His voice is sardonic and aggressive again.

“What would you have done in my situation? Gotten in when men bigger and more trained were having difficulty? Or leave, and later not know what occurred, except from the biased retelling from the guards?”

“Well, if you had entered maybe I’d have managed to hurt you too, so it’s a pity you didn’t do that. But certainly not having you, or anybody, watch me being manhandled into submission would sure have been great. Besides, did watching that display change anything to you? Other than make me look interesting to-”

“It made me question if this was truly merciful at all. And the…transparent quarters you were put in afterwards I always felt was excessive.”

“…!”

_He had lashed out not at his imprisonment or his life sentence…but to keep his one possession…and been put in a cage without privacy for an year as a price, under the guise of ‘fear of self-harm and dangerous temper’.  True, he had been a danger to both the guards and himself…but the extent of his stay in that room had been too much._

“…I should have attempted to get you removed from it earlier. It was a mistake on my part; assuming that might actually be helpful somehow and not realizing how harmful it truly was until that day I needed to drag you under the water and learned how that usually went.” He finishes bandaging the arm and lets it go, “I should have known that already.”

He begins to pull his hand back, but Slaine grabs his wrist and holds it insistently. “Stop acting like I’m your responsibility. Regardless of what you think, I’m _not_ your goddamn pet.” He snarls.

Inaho sighs and doesn’t try to break free of his hold. Not when it’s the first time Slaine has ever touched him for more than one second. “I’ve already said that’s not it. And I believe you meant to ask something by bringing up that…day?”

“…yeah. After all of it, why did they let me keep my pendant? Did…you have something to do with it?”

“…if it meant so much to you, the chances of you using it to end your life were…unlikely.”

“Or I’d feel it was an appropriate object to end it with.”

“Yes, but I didn’t tell them that. Besides, I also assumed you’d be more cooperative if you held onto it and said as much.”

Slaine looks at him, speechless, before looking to his pendant.

“…I wasn’t talking about the scars…” he grounds out, almost whispering.

“What?”

“…when I said I had wounds that didn’t get treated before and they healed fine…you thought back to my scars. Don’t deny it; I saw your eyes flicker to my chest for a momen-”

“I won’t refute it.” _Though I will try to control my reactions more._ “It’s only natural that my reaction would be to think back on the wounds I know you have.”

“…whatever. Those received treatment. Well,” he looks to the side, as if reminiscing, and clearly not liking the memory, “they got the best treatment they could at that time, more than I-” he shakes himself back to the present “a-anyway, that’s it.”

‘That’s it’ implies he has just said something small or short, and Inaho can’t disagree more. _So, he had been given those scars…but immediately properly treated after? What situation could result in someone hurting him so much but then making sure he healed…no, it could be someone gave them that and someone else took care of him? The possibilities are still many…and more importantly, he has had other wounds, serious enough he had paid attention to how they healed…_

Not that he could ask anything; this new information isn’t Slaine opening up, but undoubtedly him thanking Inaho for the pendant.

“Thank you.”

Slaine hastily let’s go of his wrist and crosses his arm. “I wasn’t doing you a favor! I was just…I don’t like being in your debt for this, even if you only meant to make me easier to handle, and I thought…”

“I understood. Nevertheless, I wanted to voice my gratitude.”

“I just said-”

Seeing the blond is getting worked up, Inaho decides to cut it short. “I brought you something.”

It works; Slaine calms down and looks at him, “Seriously? I still have some shampoo left.” His tone is slightly aggravated.

 _So you have been using it, good_. “It’s not that.” Inaho takes out the hairband and slides it across the table.

The blond gawks at it before gingerly picking it up. “It’s a…an elastic?”

“The specific term seems to be ‘scrunchie’, but yes, it’s a type of hairband.”

“So, shampoo and a hairband…either you have a hair fetish or you’re trying to subtly imply my hair looks terrible.”

“It doesn’t. That similarity is a coincidence. I have no idea what you’d like to receive, so I simply bought that which I thought would be useful to you.”

“What a weird shade of green to pick. Why this one? It’s kind of ugly.”

 _No, it isn’t._ “...it’s your eye color.”

“My...oh.” He blinks for a few seconds, “...you picked one that corresponds to my eye color? Really?”

Rayet, at least, was useful to make him realize the full explanation wouldn’t go down well. Still, he would rather avoid lying.  “I don’t know your preference in color either, so I chose that one.”

“…you could have just gone for the color of my uniform or my hair you know…”

“I…simply assumed that was a decent choice. Besides, that precise color is rare, a blue or yellow hairband would be easy to find later, that particular shade wouldn’t.”

“Giving me stuff that matches the color of my eyes? Do you have any idea how that sounds?”

“…I’ve been told.” He admits reluctantly. “Though that was not my intention.”

Slaine snorts derisively, “Obviously. There is no way you’d be interested in me _that_ way, not after you saw my scars.” He states it matter of factly, and not at all bitterly.

 _That didn’t change my opinion of you negatively in any form_ , Inaho thinks, but realizes it’s best not to argue right now.

The last thing Inaho needs is Slaine incorrectly assuming he is doing things for him in an attempt to gain sexual favors in exchange.

The blond seems to come to a decision, and starts to put on the hairband.

 _He’s never had long hair before_ , Inaho concludes, paying attention to the clumsy and unsure way Slaine is moving.

“…I suppose it is a bit useful.” he concedes when he finishes putting his hair in a high ponytail. “But don’t expect me to be so easily mollified into falling for your scheme with this.”

Inaho frowns, “Hate me if you will, but at least acknowledge the sincerity of my gesture.”

“Hm? Why do you care if I believe it or not? If I still hate you, you won’t get what you want anyway.”

“Only if I was doing this to pry answers out of you. I’m not. As is, even if you hate me, if you at least accept my actions it will be better for you. If every single thing I do makes you wrongly assume I have some negative objective behind it, that’s more detrimental to your wellbeing.”

“Not in the long run, when you get sick of this.”

“I-”

There comes a beep from inside his shirt. Slaine stiffens in surprise and confusion, and even Inaho feels thrown aback due to the unexpectedness of it, even though he knows where the sound is coming from.

He removes the pager form his inside shirt pocket and reads the screen.

_Sorry. Rayet not feeling well. Going back. Arrive 15 minutes._

Inaho silently curses. He doubts Rayet is truly unwell; most likely his sister has gone overboard and the girl is trying to cut things short. Regardless, he has fifteen minutes to return the items to the infirmary say goodbye to all the guards and go back to his home before Rayet even realized he had gone…

“I need to go.” He says, standing up and quickly moving towards the exit.

“What’s going on?”

He doesn’t want Slaine to worry, so he assures him by saying “Nothing that concerns you.” _and I intend to make sure it remains so._

There is no time to dispense with pleasantries –which should be fine, Slaine never liked them anyway- so he leaves without a glance back.

*

_“Nothing that concerns you.”_

_He laughs bitterly; it was a nice reminder of his true status in all this._

_He touches his new possession._

_Well, from the way Inaho Kaizuka had just hastily thrown him aside, he doubted this farce could last much longer_

*

When Rayet enters the house behind Yuki, Inaho appears from the upstairs balcony for one second before going back to his room.

She gives the older woman a lackluster excuse of having dropped something and rushes outside.

Making sure she isn’t being followed, she quickly goes to the garage and touches the hood of the car.

So, Inaho had gone somewhere and made sure to come back before they did...

*

The next few days turn out impossible to go back to Slaine. Rayet’s movements are erratic; she leaves and comes back as she wishes, and even manages to warm herself up to the secretaries at his building, to the point she can now drop in unannounced at any time, making it too dangerous to attempt to visit the secret prison during work hours.

*

“...something is wrong with them.” Rayet tells him, on one of her unexpected visits to his office.

“You mean our friends?”

“Who else? Yeah, I called them this morning...Inko’s voice was strange. She didn’t tell me something important.”

When it comes to Inko, Inaho knows he can trust Rayet’s instincts. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I don’t think there’s need to worry for now.”

“How come?”

“An attack by the count would be too big a deal for the UFE to keep hidden. The Deucalion attacking people would be too much for Inko; she’d have by now sought out comfort from you or my sister if that was so.”

“Then what do you think it is?”

“My guess right now is that either the situation of the people where they are yet is more tragic then they expected, or tensions are escalation in regards to the martians, and they fear they may need to attack in the future. The fact that we have yet to hear news of another attempt to reconcile with Count Mikael indicates things are nowhere near a peaceful negotiation.”

“...I hope you’re right.”

_So do I._

*

“It’s Josh, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Shit, if you reacted like that, it isn’t him. And I was so sure.”

Inaho blinks and thinks on the information he has on the underling with that name...

It takes him a minute too long to understand what Rayet is talking about. “...he has that specific eye color.”

“You had to concentrate to remember? Perfect, now you can’t excuse it by saying you like the color alone. Now spill it, where is your crush, because there’s no one else in this place with those eyes.”

 _If that’s what you were after, will you stop coming by?_ “If I have given you no information so far, what makes you think I will do so now? And I‘ve already said I don’t hold those feelings for them.”

“Then tell me where they are so I can decide for myself.”

“No. Now go, I have work to do.”

*

_A guard walks by, doing the usual rounds._

_It’s him._

_The boy flinches; the man must have changed schedules, as normally the boy would make sure to pretend to be asleep when it was his turn…_

_The guard stops by the cell door and stares at the boy. He looks like he has something to say, but changes his mind and moves on._

_The boy finds himself tugging at his ponytail in relief._

*

A few days turn into a week.

*

“ Hey...Inaho?”

“What?” he knows his tone is slightly impatient. But then, it’s impossible not to feel like that with the girl that is hindering his visitations.

“Did you ever think back to that question in New York?”

 _More than you can imagine_. “...yes.”

“And?”

“I believe wherever that is something that is fine to do wholly depends on-”

“We’re not speaking hypothetically here,” Rayet snarls, “Just tell me what you think on Asseylum lying about who tried to murder her by pinning it on a dead guy.”

 _The issue is that he isn’t dead._ “If blaming a man already dead will resolve each and every conflict and bring about an era of peace...so long as his death was not brought about by the same people spreading the lie...it is not a bad method.”

“...and do you think that solves every problem that sparked the war in the first place?”

“...I have work to do, Rayet.”

“That’s a terrible excuse, but fine, I got half an answer, I can wait for a bit longer.”

*

_One of the nicer guards is doing the rounds._

_“Don’t worry, Kaizuka worries about you a lot, I’m sure he’s coming back soon.” he assures him._

_He says nothing in return, shrugging to show his nonchalance._

_When the guard moves on, he touches the hairband._

_Had Inaho Kaizuka gotten tired of his constant visiting and decided to go back to his less frequent visits...or perhaps something was going on that stopped him from coming back?_

*

Nine days is Inaho’s limit.

He can’t do this; wait until Rayet tires of this childish game.

Of course, he had been calling the Warden and getting updates from her, but said updates were too weak.

_Slaine Troyard is eating and Slaine Troyard has been behaving._

That tells him barely anything.

_Slaine Troyard has been wearing his hairband._

That...makes him slightly pleased but still is not the sort of thing that will help Slaine.

_I need to think of something I can do from a distance, I can’t stall aiding him until Rayet stops…_

Inaho closes his eyes and considers his options.

*

  _He waits patiently on his seat as one guard stands by the door while another will come bring in his food._

_His face goes carefully blank when he sees the other guard is...him._

_The man puts down Slaine’s tray carefully...or so he pretends its care that is making him so deliberately slow with the task._

_He leans in as if to fix the placement of the fork, and his head is next to the boy´s ear, hidden from the view of the other man…_

_“You looked better with your hair loose, it was girlier.” he whispers with disappointment._

_Slaine’s years of training make sure he shows no reaction, and he concentrates on not stabbing the man with the knife until he leaves._

*

“Did you hear the news?!”

“That the Empress’ fiancé will be meeting with Count Mikael in a month? Yes.”

“The Deucalion crew will be so relieved.” Rayet says, sounding alleviated herself.

Despite what she’s putting him through, Inaho can’t dislike her when she worries so much for their friends. His lips quirk a little “They were. Inko and co, heard about it before the news channels and she called Yuki and I earlier to talk about it. You weren’t here.”

“Oh, I’ll go call her then, she’ll be so pleased!”

“I think you’ll be allowed to go to them now.”

“Hm...I suppose...maybe I will...in a week or so.”

He swallows his frustration.

*

Inaho has Yuki talk to the Warden and hand her a list for him, as Rayet doesn’t seem to pay as much attention to her movements.

It’s a list he made of things he want’s Slaine to fill out. Favorite foods, books he’d wish to read, songs he’d like to listen to, any allergies and if he has a problem with the food he has been given so far.

It wasn’t much, but with it Inaho could try helping now…

*

_The boy stares at the list._

_Emotion is overpowering him to the point the hand that holds the paper is trembling slightly._

_He thinks the main one is disgust._

_So...Inaho Kaizuka had given up. Already._

_Whatever had called him away last time must be much more interesting than his caged specimen, because now he was clearly not planning to even come back, instead chekcing him from a distance, through a fucking list._

_He tears the paper to shreds. he moves to wrench out the hairband from his hair-_

_“You looked better with your hair loose, it was girlier.”_

_-he removes it but doesn’t discard it; he doubts Inaho Kaizuka cares wherever he wears it or not, but for his own sake he’ll wear it when...that person...is around._

_Looking at the piece of elastic encased in cloth, his hands ball into fists as he swallows a lump in his throat._

_He’d known, hadn’t he? Known it would happen._

_Even so...it was over so quickly…_

_*_

Thirteen days since Rayet’s arrival and Inaho hears an update from the Warden that has him wanting to damn it all and just go there.

_The prisoner is eating less. The prisoner is now alternating between not responding at all or lashing out._

He needs to know what is happening to Slaine.

If being discovered wasn’t detrimental to the blond himself, Inaho would have already gone there.

He takes a pill.

_What is wrong with him?_

If Rayet doesn’t give him an opening soon, he might have to do something drastic. Maybe slip her some sleep medication and run off in the middle of the night…

*

It’s subtle, practically invisible, but Rayet sees the signs Inaho is losing it.

She counts the medication, and knows he’s taking things to calm down headaches when she isn’t looking.

She notices how he’s more impatient, harsher in his replies, his increasing glances at his car and his phone…

He’s stubborn, Rayet will give him that. But so is she.

Still...something happened. His restlessness increased too much from one minute to the other.

_Looks like it’s the right time to give him a hand…_

*

“I’m going to a movie today, anyone wanna come?”

Inaho’s face is immediately devoid of anything. Yuki gives herself away.

“Ah...I don’t think we’ll go…” she says nervously, glancing too much at Inaho.

“That’s fine, I’ll go alone. there’s two movies I want to watch so I’ll be gone a while.”

“I see.” Inaho says, emotionless. “We’ll be here. Though we might decide to do something later. When you finish, contact us so you can come meet us should we be out somewhere.”

“Alright, no prob. See ya.”

She leaves, and waits a while to make sure they aren’t following her…

They aren’t, so she goes forward with her plan.

*

They only waited a few minutes before rushing to the car.

A part of Inaho knows this is reckless. and there’s the chance Rayet is up to something...but he _must_ go.

Arriving, Yuki agrees to do as usual and wait outside, only this time she promises to pay close attention to her phone and page him the second Rayet gets in touch.

Inaho hurriedly walks inside, and is annoyed when he is told he has to wait for the usual preparations.

“The prisoner is showing signs of being unstable again, so we don’t want to risk anything happening to you. As for-”

“If you don’t find anything that poses a threat to me, I don’t think a guard being there watching will be needed. The usual rounds should suffice.”

The Warden doesn’t seem to be swayed.

“Not to mention, from your report he is nowhere near as bad as he has been before. And even then he did nothing. This should be no different. If anything happens, I’ll shout and they’ll be able to hear me from the door.”

Sighing, she agrees.

His step is brisk, and soon he is within sight of the cell.

Slaine is, as always, seated at the table.

One look at him and Inaho can tell he has regressed to the constant bitterness he expressed in the very beginning of his sentence.

_Why?_

“The Warden tells me you’ve been eating less.” He moves a piece on the chess board.

“So?” Slaine snaps. Not looking at him, and crossing his arms, refusing to play, “I’m still eating enough to be healthy so why are you here?”

“…I hear you destroyed the list I sent.”

“Ah, is that why you came?” he sneers, and Inaho is taken aback at all the emotions in his eyes; it reminds him of the time Slaine asked why hadn’t been killed. “I’m not making shit easier for you. Leave, for _good_.”

“What triggered this change in behavior?”

“What? You think I wouldn’t change my tune?”

Inaho opens his mouth to inquire why-

The pager beeps. He takes it out and glances at it.  

 _Come bk. Rayet._    

He wonders what it is. Most probably, the martian has given up on her expedition and called Yuki to ask for the location to join them.    

He has no patience with her left. He must go, but he is doing so in a critical situation. The brunet decides he’ll think of a means to get rid of Rayet on the journey back, it’s clear something has happened and he cannot delay or cut short his presence with Slaine any longer.

“Leaving? Why did you even bother to come back anyway? You can just look at me from outside my cell.” He can hear the venom in Slaine’s voice.    

“Is it not obvious I just received news that means I must change my plans and leave?” his own retort is ill-humored; the sudden interference is too much, as well as his worry for the other.    

“Funny, this is the second time in a row you receive such.”    

“Yes, an acquaintance is visiting and her movements are too erratic. I have to go meet her.” He stands up, turns around and begins walking towards the door, he hears the sound of Slaine leaving his chair and thinks nothing of it, “I’ll come-”    

Slaine comes at him from his blind side, so Inaho doesn’t know what’s happening until he feels the blond forcibly throw him against the nearest wall.

Inaho flings out his hands and manages to stop himself from hitting it face first, but before he can do anything else, his arms are grabbed and held in a vice grip behind him.    

Because he had instinctively turned towards where he’s felt himself being pushed, Inaho finds that despite having his head turned sideways, it is turned to his left, meaning he can’t see anything. He tries to push himself away from the wall- even if enough to manage to look to his right instead, but Slaine holds him place using a hand, while the other is still holding both of Inaho’s.  

“Why?” he asks. _Why lash out? Why lash out now?_    

The hand holding him in place leaves his back…only to snake up to his front. Behind him, Slaine moves to fully press himself against Inaho, keeping him trapped.    

His arms are now the only thing between them.    

The hand on his front roams around, until it stops at the topmost button of his shirt.  

Slaine moves his head, and even if Inaho can’t see, he can feel the other’s breath on his ear. “Hey, Inaho Kaizuka,” is whispered into it. Inaho can feel himself breaking out in goosebumps, but that’s only natural; the blond’s tone is new, soft but dangerous. Inaho wishes he could see what expression he’s making, “Here’s an idea, why don’t I-”    

The hand begins opening his shirt buttons. Inaho realizes if he pushes towards the wall he might leave the limb not only too pressed to move, but also painfully so. He can even shout, and have the guards come running.    

He does nothing.    

“-ruin your fun? I mean, how would your _girlfriend_ react if you came back with a love bite or two…here.” His now half opened shirt is pushed aside enough to expose his neck and shoulders, and lips softly touch his nape, “Or here.” Inaho feels them moving on to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, just below his ear. This time there’s a hint of teeth and he finds himself shivering at the sensation. "You would have a very, _very_ , hard time explaining and proving how you got them. She would probably even leave you. That would teach you to stop coming back here. What do you think?”    

“I think…” He tells himself it’s the anger and hurt and not the way his body is feeling right now that has him finding it difficult to breath, much less talk back. “I think I sincerely underestimated how much you loath me if you’re willing to go the lengths of sexual assault and risking yourself just to get rid of me.” By the end of it his voice is firm again, focusing on his resentment.    

Surprisingly, at his words he feels Slaine release him and the pressure of his body leaving. Inaho forces himself to turn around and finds the blond still close enough that the brunet has to tilt his head back to look at him. The blond is blinking down at him and frowning as if confused. “A hickey isn’t sexual assault.” he says, though he doesn’t sound sure at all. “And what do you mean, ‘risking myself’? My sentence isn’t going to get worse just for that.”    

“Of course forcibly biting someone until it leaves a mark is assault, even if you could argue over how sexual it is. As for your sentence…did you really not consider it?” Slaine’s blank look is all the answer he needs. “What do you think happens if anyone else finds you’re alive? Those in power don’t want to have to explain their lie, or even have it known your death was one. If someone learns about you, they’ll most likely consider moving you, and to a place even less likely for you to be found out.”  

He could also go to the guards and warden about what Slaine had intended and make sure he never had any privacy ever again, but he has no intention of reminding Slaine of the power he holds over him. “Do you think such a place will be better? A distant, isolated place, where even provisions are unlikely to arrive.” _and I might not be there to help, they might forbid me if it’s my fault you are discovered…_  

Pain blossoms behind his eye. He’s now used to it again and ignores it.    

Slaine crosses his arms and turns his gaze away, stepping back. “Speaking like that, you almost sound like you care.”

 _What?_ "Of course I do. Why do you think I’ve been avoiding this place? I was avoiding her finding out. Wait, what did you think I was doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You finally found something more interesting to pass the time and were moving on from this little act.” he takes another step back, and now they have an arm’s length between them. Despite everything, Inaho finds the distance doesn’t make him feel any better.

“…what about the list? What did you think that was?”    

“Again, you had better things to do, so no more interest in coming here personally.”

Things begin clicking in Inaho’s mind. "That was because her movements are unpredictable. As such, I had no idea when it would be safe to visit again. I didn’t want to leave helping you as tied to such an volatile thing, so I sent the list so I could attempt to aid you from a distance.”    

Silence.    

“I don’t…that…” Slaine falters and stops. He moves further away yet again and Inaho involuntarily takes a step forward so the distance remains the same.

Everything has abated; the anger, the selfish hurt at being so despised and the other, nameless, sensations. All he feels now is sorrow for Slaine as he understands what just went on. “You thought I was abandoning you.” he states quietly.    

Slaine’s head snaps back to him and he hisses. “ _I do not like you or your-_ ”    

“You hate me. I know. Of course you do, it’s my fault you’re here, after all. But even if you hate me, it would still hurt to believe you are nothing but an experiment.” He can see Slaine about to move again and reaches out-    

_Slaine stiffens and pales as if expecting retribution but makes no move to defend himself. Inaho’s heart breaks a little more-_

-and grabs his shoulders gently, yet firmly enough that he can’t escape.“You are _not_ a zoo attraction, or an experiment or anything inhuman to me. I wasn’t going to abandon you. I _care_. I’ve told you this: please believe my intentions, for your own good.”    

“…it’s easy for you to say that. But in my position…I refuse to be so easily led.” Slaine says tiredly, and sighs.    

“You-”    

“And you’re wrong.”    

“Be more specific.”    

Wordlessly, Slaine reaches out to Inaho’s shirt. The brunet feels that, with Slaine’s current body language, he isn’t about to threaten him again and allows it, using the time to rub his neck.    

“I didn’t do anything.” the blond says mildly, not looking at him.    

 _So why does it still feel like my skin is burning?_  

Slaine begins buttoning up his half opened shirt. “I…don’t really hold much of a grudge for being put in here.”    

Now Inaho is feeling lost. The pounding in his head isn’t helping him think, either. “So you don’t hate me?” he asks, well aware that’s probably not it but hoping it coaches a more detailed answer out of the other.    

It does. Slaine looks up and glares at him even as he straightens Inaho’s shirt after buttoning it, “Oh _no_ ,” emotion is back in his voice, and he spits out his words seething, “I _hate_ you. I hate you for everything you have that I don’t, for everything you did and do that I couldn’t and can’t. I hate you for always winning, for you annoying face, and I hate you most of all for…” he falters, and deflates again, “for making me realize I _don’t_ hate you for putting me here.”  

He stops and Inaho thinks he’s done. After all, this is beyond anything Inaho ever thought he’d hear him say. The brunet releases his hold on the other’s shoulders and let his hands fall back to his side, lightly brushing by the blond’s arms as he does so.

He’s wondering how to carefully word his thoughts when Slaine lets out a shuddering breath and continues, “I deserved this. I may even have deserved death. One way or another, in anyone else’s hands my fate would be…pretty bad, for me. And I…I acknowledge my present suffering is caused by many things, mostly by my own deeds but also by the lie they accuse me of, and none of that is on you. And considering our history,” he motions towards Inaho’s eyepatch, “you of all people shouldn’t have been as merciful. Your actions in putting me here weren’t kind…but they weren’t cruel or unwarranted either and, most of all, it was fair, and more humane than I should have expected. Even if sparing me was not your will, you could still have made things much worse for me afterwards, and you didn’t.”      

There is silence again. Inaho thinks he really shouldn’t be feeling so light when his head hurts so much.

“I…might have gone a little too far today.” Slaine amends, avoiding his eyes again.

“You reacted understandably for what you assumed was going on. The issue is that you didn’t think.”  He regrets letting go of Slaine, feeling a sudden need to grasp him again.

“Hey!” Slaine’s affront doesn’t have a warning edge to it, so Inaho relaxes some more.

“Still, I suppose…I’m glad if now you hold less of a grudge towards me.”      

“Does it matter what I think of you? I still won’t reveal anything about myself.” he crosses his arms again as if to ward off any attempts.

“The problem is that you refuse to believe me. I told you I care. And because I do, whenever I come here I question if I should return. That is, if seeing me truly is overall more detrimental to your health, be it mental, physical or emotional, and truly receiving no visit is better than having me here, then I would stop and only come back in the utmost necessity.”        

“In the start you kept coming back regardless of how clear I made it that your presence was intolerable.”  

“I didn’t care much beyond the basic human decency then; so even if it bothered you, coming once a month to check seemed decent enough that I didn’t see a reason to take into consideration your opinion towards my visits. That has changed; now I’m coming much more often and considering your feelings about it. And what has just occurred only proves what I said in my last visit; you need to consider that I’m doing this with your interest in mind, as thinking otherwise only hurts you more.”     

"Once again, I don’t believe this is all due to consideration for me. I don’t accept it.”      

“Because you don’t want to. You are perfectly capable of understanding the feeling of caring about a person’s existence.”      

“If that person means something; a friend or a lover or something meaningful …then yes. I am none of that for you; only a foe.”      

“One does not need to personally know someone to care about them. I know you know this.”

"I’ve killed people-”      

“In battle, at war.”  

“And allowed others to die. What makes you think I care for the lives I don’t know? I murdered…I even murdered my own father.”      

 _Who is he talking about? Did he consider Count Saazbaum a father? But if so why…no, I need to focus on making him finally accept this. “_ The moon base.”

“What?”      

“You blew up the moonbase, but only after you had ensured each and every one had left it. That was not the actions of a heartless person.”    

Slaine smiles grimly, “I’ve changed.”    

“I have my doubts regarding that. But even if you have…it doesn’t erase the fact that you know caring like that is possible.”    

“…no, your worry for me is still not justifiable. I cared enough to allow them to leave first because they were decent people, if only in the way they treated me, and did not deserve to die like that. At least,” he flashes Inaho another humorless smiIe, “I felt they did. I’m sure many, if not most, think I’d have done one good deed if I took out all my subordinates.”  

“I-”  

“Regardless, I, on the other hand, am a murderer. A murderer who led martians on to attack Earth. A murderer that nearly killed your people and you. I can see you maybe finding my current existence too pitiful, but I don’t see how you could possibly care for me as a person when you know the monster I am.”        

“Because-”      

The sound of hurried footsteps and a commotion far off stops him. He turns to look towards the cell’s door just as someone arrives, two guards close behind.

Rayet.    

Before there’s time to so much as think on what to do, she sees Slaine.

The light of recognition in her eyes is unmistakable. So is the horror and fury that follows it.    

_“He’s alive?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I was very very hesitant about a certain scene. However, I did feel like Slaine is was already in a bad state, along with pressure from a certain guard and mostly thinking Inaho was literally discarding him because of some little girl...so he'd lash out more than usual. he didnt mean to hurt Inaho too much, just screw his relationship and didnt think a lovebite was a big deal. In this context, I hope you, dear readers, havent found it weird for him. 
> 
> -The fact that Slaine is in that very controlled environment in the finale yet is allowed to kepe his pendant was strange. it makes sense if Inaho allowed him that, though.
> 
> -Yuki believing Rayet is in love with Inaho is canon. She thought her brother had a string of women after him in s1.
> 
> -Due to a lot of things, this chapter nearly didnt get finished today and thus I didnt have time to ask someone to check certain parts of it. Im sorry if there are more issues than usual


	5. Chapter 5

_“He’s still alive?!”_

Inaho knows her rage is not aimed at Slaine’s continuing existence, but the lie that surrounds it.

Slaine, however, does not, and the brunet sees how he stiffens beside him, body taut as if getting ready to defend himself…

_-the fact that there is still some fight, some instinct to protect himself, left in him relieves Inaho-_

...He moves forward and in front of Slaine, both to assure the blond Rayet wouldn’t be allowed to hurt him, as well as to bring her attention back to him.

Because Inaho had seen what the redhaired girl could do in a fit of rage. Even if the anger was not caused by the former martian count, she might attack him nonetheless...

Rayet’s gaze does not diminish in intensity when she focuses on her friend. “ _You!_ I can’t believe it! All this time you were just laughing behind my back, weren't you?!”

“Please consider the surroundings you must have walked through to get this far.” Inaho states, inwardly sighing, “It should be obvious this prison is kept secret.”

“So?! _You could still have told me!_ ”

“...you would not benefit from knowing.”

“Benefit from-” for a moment she chokes on her words, as if too offended to manage to speak.

Slaine takes that moment to snigger behind him. “Your girlfriend is quite feisty, isn’t she?”

Inaho opens his mouth to point out she and he are nothing of the sort, but Rayet leans sideways to be able to look at the blond and points a finger at him, “And _you_! Inaho is right in front of you, unarmed with his back to you, why aren’t you using this chance to strangle him?!”

“Because there are two guards behind you that probably won’t allow that, not to mention every other person in the rest of this place that will probably make my life even more of a living hell than it already is if I kill this one. But hey, if you want to have a go I’ll cheer for you.”

Somehow, that seems to calm down Rayet, “Living hell? How bad is it-wait, what’s wrong with your wrist?”

Inaho can practically imagine Slaine rolling his eyes behind him.

“Oh you know,” the blond replies, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I just accidently slipped and my hand fell right over some broken glass... _what do you think_? Orange, you certainly didn’t pick her for her brains.”

The usage of the specific nickname he hasn’t heard in so long unsettles Inaho, _Did you notice what you just called me? Why did you? What does it signify, that you’re disturbed?_ Inaho resists the urge to massage his head; it’s a clear sign he’s out of it if that’s what he’s focusing on.

The brunet tries to consider how best have Rayet go away from Slaine, but thankfully the blond’s words have bothered her enough that she calms down entirely rather than fight him over the insult.

She motions Inaho closer, “You and I are going to have a long, private chat, right _now._ ”

“You both can do it here. Watching this guy get chewed on sounds like prime entertainment to me.”

Inaho ignores the comment, and moves to obey Rayet.

He feels a hand take a hold of his shirt and turns around to Slaine, noticing his expression is for a moment troubled before his face shuts down into a mask of caustic sarcasm.

“ _Do_ try remember to come back here one last time after you deal with her.” He let’s go of Inaho’s shirt and moves back, more inside his cell.

_Last time…_

He wishes Slaine hadn’t reminded him. No, to be more precise he had never for a second forgotten the main issue would be avoiding Slaine being moved and being forbidden from following, but that the blond has simply pulled it back to the forefront of his mind.

“I will.” He says as he leaves, then turns to the angry girl awaiting him. “There is a place we can talk with some privacy here, follow me.”

To his relief she huffs but agrees to do so. The brunet takes her to a place he knows doesn't have cameras; the guards’ changing room.

He asks the men accompanying them to relay their location, as well as a request to be left alone for now, to wherever the Warden and his sister may be.

“This joint has a changing room?” Rayet wonders, when they are finally alone.

“Yes. To maintain this location’s truth a secret as much as possible, all are required to arrive in civilian clothing and change inside.”

“...you said you didn’t tell me because I wouldn’t ‘benefit from knowing.’”

“Yes, that was a small part of the reason. You can do nothing with this knowledge, so why suffer it?”

“Wait, a small part of the reason?”

“Mainly, I avoided doing so would jeopardize my standing with those in power as well as put at risk Slaine Troyard’s current living conditions.” Having to explain this twice in the span of minutes was annoying, “You would be able to do nothing with the knowledge, but your behaviour would change. You might eventually lash out like you are doing so now, or even demand to see him. Regardless, if it was found they might decide to move him to a more remote location, and ensure I know longer had any information on him to avoid my spilling it again.”

“...and now they definately know I know.” Rayet says, and it depresses her enough that she drops down a bench, pale faced, “I mean, they only let me enter after they got clearance from someone, so it must be the higher ups.” She looks at her hands, voice small, “I didn’t mean to make his situation worse. I...I didn’t even _know_ what I was going to find when I got inside…”

“It’s not certain yet. I’ll speak to them after this and see if I can dissuade them of doing anything too drastic.” Inaho says it because it’s true and not because he’s feeling pity for her. Still, Rayet is his friend, so he gives her one lifeline, “While the current situation is your fault, his being here to begin with has nothing to do with you, but his war crimes-”

“Oh, _really?_ ” she looks up, and her voice regains its strength and anger, “Pray tell, then, why he is serving time totally hidden, why even the fact that he’s alive is unknown. If this is all about some _war crimes_ ,” she practically spits the last word, “why was there no trial? _Because there can’t be one_! No one must know he’s alive so they can keep up the ruse about him being dead and more importantly, not risk him saying anything that will ruin the lie about his attempts on the Empress! _He’s here because they chose to blame him for my actions!_ ”

Inaho has no reply. Ultimately, while it can be argued just how much Rayet was truly important to the assassination attempt, the fact that Slaine’s fate was mainly decided for the sake of perpetuating their version of events still stands.

The pain on the back of his eye is getting stronger, and he needs to push down the urge to reach out to touch the missing orb.

Rayet is standing again; now pacing back and forth in her anxiety. “Do you...do you even _understand_ how horrible this is for me?”

“Is it the guilt?”

“It’s not just that!” She nearly screeches, and hits a locker with her fist. “Can you really not see how this changes...no, worsens...everything I believed in about...about Asseylum?”

 _Ah._ “I think I might have an idea, but why don’t you just say it?”

She goes from rage to despair again, sitting down once more. _She is much more volatile than Slaine is,_ Inaho considers. It’s hardly surprising; Slaine must have had a level head to rise as he had in the martian ranks…

...but this isn’t the time to be musing about that.

“I hate them. The martians. I want them dead.” she seethes. “But I...I didn’t hate _her_ , not after she forgave me for nearly strangling her. I thought she was the exception. That she was the only good martian out there, one I could trust to rule.”

Her head is down so he can’t see her expression, but her shoulders are shaking almost as much as her voice.

“When she didn’t refute that it was all that guy’s fault...it shook me. If Asseylum believed in goodness and peace so much, why does its beginning have to be a lie? I told myself maybe it wasn’t that bad; afterall, is it really such a negative thing, to put blame on a dead man that wasn’t an innocent one? And now…” she halts abruptly, “does she know? Does she know he lives?”

 _Her eyes are wet_ , “After capturing Slaine Troyard, I told Empress Asseylum I had done so as soon as possible. Her word helped prevent UFE from ending his life. However, that was some time ago. It’s possible that someone told her he perished-”

“And she never bothered contacting you or doing an investigation to check on that? If someone told her he died and she took it...it’s because she _wanted_ to be fooled. I doubt that happened. This is...disgusting. If she’s willing to trick us like this, to lie and ruin someone to this point...how can I trust her? What else is she hiding for the sake of her supposed peace? What other people did she screw to get it, or what murderous psychopaths is she letting loose in the meanwhile? How am I supposed to believe and follow her when she tells me I should forgive and forget all war crimes when she can’t do the same for him? Tell me!” she stands up and grabs Inaho by the collar, shaking him. “Tell me I’m wrong, or my thinking is illogical like you always do!”

“...I can’t.”

“ _Why not?!_ ”

“Because I don’t disagree with your assessment.”

For a moment she stands there, stunned. Then Rayet lets go of him and moves back to lean against the lockers. “I think I’ve talked long enough. Now it’s your turn.”

“What do you expect me to say?”

“What you think about her. You’ve known this truth for long, and I’m guessing Yuki is similar to Inko and Nina in that even if she’s also in the know-how, she still has a better view of things, so I doubt you’ve ever told her how you felt in detail. You must have wanted to talk, right? Well, now is your chance.”

She is partially wrong; Inaho never felt the desire to impart his opinion, as he saw no point in it, given he didn’t feel the need to have it validated, nor did he think there would be comfort in knowing others held a similar one. Nonetheless, he sees he must, to soothe Rayet.

*

_His current feelings towards Empress Asseylum can be easily summed up with one word: disappointment._

_Like Yuki and his friends, she had once been a part of him. But then..._

_He had respected her kindness and love for all, and hadn't judged her for her naiveté, but her government made him rethink that. Such skewered views had no place when one is the ruler of two planets, and her usage -or allowance to do so- of Slaine to bring forth her ideals while avoiding dealing with the rest of the criminals on both sides...such contradictions had lessened his esteem of her, and made it so Inaho would rather not involve himself with the Empress and her situation as much as he could avoid._

_Inaho could understand Asseylum growing up and learning things were not so simple, so easy and nice and thus needing to make cruel decisions. But if so, she should show that, instead of acting like she was just as pure as always, and expecting others to act the same._

_He could not handle her hypocrisy. To do that to Slaine, while forgiving -no, pretending there was nothing to forgive with everyone else- and then daring to go and demand exemplary, peace loving action?_

_Slowly, the more he watched her, and the more he watched Slaine in turn, she had lost all his respect._

_He felt no inclination to associate himself with Empress Asseylum any longer. On the contrary; interest in her receded and he wanted to avoid her._

_As if the last remnants of his affection would be ruined by close contact…_

_There was no ill will; no wish that she fail or get hurt, just apathy towards anything that didn’t concern Slaine._

*

The brunet stops, and realizes he has rambled and repeated himself too much. Rayet is looking triumphant.

“See? It feels better when you let it out.”

“...I suppose.” Inaho admits, noticing the throbbing in his head has receded a little. Feeling the need to be fair to the empress he adds, “I doubt using Slaine as a scapegoat was Asseylum’s idea-”

“Yeah, she doesn’t the brains for-”

“And I don’t think she accepted it willingly. She isn’t the type to agree to such a thing-”

“ _Wasn’t_. Maybe she changed.”

“Possible, but unlikely. More probable is that Asseylum was either tricked into believing that was the best course of action or had no choice in the matter.”

“That doesnt make it-”

“Did you not hear me a few minutes ago? I don’t think it absolves her. If it did, I’d already have gone after her to verify it.”

“...so, there’s a chance she’s a powerless puppet and there’s someone else calling the shots from the shadows? _Wonderful_. It was bad enough when I thought it was just her being a lying bitch, but at least I could still think she wanted _some_ semblance of peace. Now I have no idea what this person is after-”

“ _May_ be after, if that hypothesis is indeed the truth and such a person -or persons- exists.”

“You’ve been sitting on that idea all this time and didn’t bother to check? Being let down really hurt you.”

_And the war tired me. Ironical, that being diverted by Slaine Troyard proved to be what got me interested in proceedings again…_

“If that’s sufficient for you, I have questions of my own.” He says eventually.

Rayet narrows her eyes and crosses her arms but ends up nodding, “Fair enough, go ahead.”

“They should be obvious. First one is how you found this place.”

“I knew you two would probably go someplace you didn’t want me seeing, so I hid in the trunk.”

“I see. The top of it is removable so you could leave with ease.”

“Yeah. Then I tried to sneak in but was caught. Yuki tried to convince me to leave but I refused and threatened to make a ruckus if they didn’t allow me inside.”

“Do you realize the danger you were in?”

“The ones who opened the door weren’t in uniform nor had guns, so I didn’t. Anyway, this woman that seemed like the boss contacted someone and they finally let me through, with some help from Yuki.”

“And you came to this town with us to begin with because you wanted something. What was it?”

“This. I mean, everyone thought it was suspicious how you seemed uninterested in continuing your military job, but picked a boring civilian one instead of just retiring. They picked up on some suspicious behavior from you and, well,” she shrugs, “I didn't have anything better to do and thought you were doing secret work for the UFE so I came to check it out. Not too off the mark it seems.”

“I demonstrated suspicious behavior? What was...no...nevermind that now, I have more urgent things to take care off, I’ll ask you later.”

“ _We_ have more urgent things.” Rayet corrects, “I also want to avoid that guy getting more screwed than he is. At least, I want to until I form my own opinion on him.”

“It’s interesting that you feel you might come to have a good opinion of Slaine Troyard.”

Once more, the girl shrugs, “I didn’t say I might have a _good_ opinion. I mean, maybe I’ll just come to the conclusion it’s all too unfair for me to agree with this. Besides, yeah I remember those transmissions where he was the top dog controlling the counts but...well, there’s too much lying going on, I’ll need to rely on my own judgement. And...maybe...I’ll consider yours.”

“Mine?”

“Hm. I noticed how you got between me and him earlier, not to mention how vexed you were you couldn’t visit because of me, what you just said in your opinion about our Empress and your worry over the consequences for him. This is clearly not just a chore that got dumped on you. I want details.”

“...we’ve wasted enough time, that can be dealt with later. Right now we need to find my sister and await a call to talk to those in charge of this.”

“Fine. Do you have a plan on what we can say or do?”

“I’ll think of something and instruct you when the time comes. For now, go find Yuki.”

“What about you? Oh, are you going to do as he said and go back?”

“Yes.”

“...do you have a crick on your neck?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You’ve rubbed the same place a few times now.”

“...I hadn’t noticed.”

*

He finds Slaine sitting on the little table, attentively reading a book.

Or so it looks like; Inaho has seen how bored he was before, and how he had chosen to read on the bed too. Certainly, it could be another book, and a change of reading place wasn’t strange either…

...even so, the brunet has the suspicion this was Slaine pretending to be distracted so he could listen in on conversations. The fact that the blond had once admitted to gleaning information on the outside he shouldn’t have only heightened Inaho’s conjecture.

He doesn’t announce himself; instead waiting by the door to see how long it takes for Slaine to stop his pretense and check who it is.

As he waits, Inaho notices his hair is pulled back in a ponytail, when it had been free earlier.

_Had he refused to wear it before out of spite for me? If so, I’m surprised he hadn't thrown it away altogether._

Finally, Slaine surreptitiously looks up and, seeing who it is, snorts and closes his book, not bothering to save the page, confirming his interest was only a ruse.

“You’re back.”

“You told me to.” Inaho replies, entering and approaching the table.

“Pity you don’t listen to me when I tell you to _leave_. I’m surprised you even remembered, I thought your girlfriend would sidetrack you entirely.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend. The only reason I gave any news of her my undivided attention before was so I could attempt to avoid her discovering you. Now that it’s too late and she has calmed down to the point I don’t think she’ll do something drastic, I can go back to-” _prioritizing these visits,_ “giving you my attention.”

“...just hand me another list to fill, no need to distress me with your presence so much.”

“No.”

“No?”

Despite his pain and stress, Inaho finds his lips turning upwards, “You lost your chance when you ripped it. I don’t feel inclined to make another one, so I’ll just come here in person to inquire on what was on it.”

Slaine crosses his arm and turns away petulantly. Another time, Inaho might have felt relief in seeing him going back to reacting like usual. Right now though...he feels rather tired and...something else.

“Don’t despair. As things stand it’s likely you won’t see me again. In fact, this may be goodbye. Perhaps I won’t be able to even hand you a list in the future.”

_Should I...tell him why I don't see him as a monster, as well as how just I feel this punishment is? Or will it be even harder to swallow, when he’s even more alone and in a worst state..._

He hadn’t really considered it before now; suddenly, he regrets having wasted so much time calming down Rayet.

Slaine turns back to him and chuckles, “Do you really think it’s _that_ set in stone? From the little I’ve seen, I’ll probably not get rid of you so soon.”

Inaho hadn't expected that at all. “What do you mean?”

“...do you think those in charge know that girl came by?”

“From what I’ve been told, it’s possible they were warned and likely gave clearance for her entrance.”

“That seals it; you still have a chance to get what you want. And...I suppose...what I want.”

“What you want?”

“Staying here. Being put in a worse location is, obviously, bad for me. Even if sticking around means dealing with you, at least your presence won’t be permanent since you’ll tire eventually.”

This is no time to argue, so Inaho ignores the remark and focuses on the most important thing, “Why do you assume I can still avoid you being moved?”

“Have you not been paying attention to the guards? That’s disappointing.” Slaine says smugly, “They’re jittery; whispering to each other about not knowing how to deal with this. If higher authorities have really been alerted to this breach...then they haven't decided yet the only answer is to move me, else they’d have already issued orders for the men to get ready, and they’d be more closed off, rather than be so overtly worried and confused.”

He pauses as if to see if the other will make some remark. The brunet does nothing, so he continues, “Not to mention, the very fact that this girl was even allowed to get this far, rather than just be locked somewhere…” he shakes his head, “she’s a friend of yours, and someone who recognized me immediately and felt she had a right to be in on the secret...I’m guessing she’s someone from the Deucalion?”

Inaho makes sure to not twitch so much as a muscle and leave his face absolutely blank but he knows it’s futile; Slaine has reasoned too far to require any physical evidence of his being right.

“So: not a civilian, but military and someone decently important and possibly even close to the princ- _empress_. Therefore, she’s not someone they would urgently assume will reveal my existence. Maybe that’s all there is to it, or maybe there’s more. Either way, the ones calling the shots are still undecided on what to do. Play your cards right -and I’m sure you have some up your sleeve- and you’ll succeed.”

Inaho still remains silent, and Slaine’s grin widens, “What? Did that leave you dumbstruck? I guess you didn’t expect me to notice all that and manage to come to this conclusion?”

“No, not at all; this was precisely within my expectations of you.”

Slaine’s humor leaves and he blinks confusedly at the brunet. “What?”

“Considering how fast you managed to go up the martian ranks despite being a terran, as well as your strategies and carefully planned speeches...it was evident to me you were very intelligent.”

“...I could have been a puppet, and just be following-”

“No. No puppet would talk so assertively, or have your skill. I’m sure you had help, but still those victories were yours.”

“Victories? You mean carnage, all that carnage is in my hands alone.”

“Wherever we do so through orders or by our own choice, blood we spill is still in our hands. Don’t try to twist my meaning so much; I’m only saying I know how capable you are, not evaluating how much blame you must have.”

Slaine is speechless, turning his eyes away and touching his pendant through his shirt. _This body language...he’s nervous…? Ah,_ “Just like you think I see you as less than a human being, you expect me to treat your intelligence as inferior too.”

Slaine shrugs but doesn’t reply.

Inaho sighs and stands up. _Is there anything you don’t assume the worse from me?_ “I don’t see you as a thing, nor do I take you for someone of little intelligence. If I did, I would never have bothered to play chess against you. I do so because I feel, in time, you might prove to be a challenge in it.” _Just like you are in everything else._ “Either way, I must leave. I believe your assessment to be correct; doubtlessly they are still deciding on how to proceed, and if so, the faster I speak to them the better.” He turns-

“You can ask me one question.”

Inaho refrains from looking back at the other. “For? I told you I refuse to accept answers in exchange for-”

“This isn’t gratitude, it’s...an apology.” There is the sound of a chair scraping the floor as it’s moved, and Inaho’s body instinctively stiffens remembering the earlier assault. He concentrates on not reacting…

...he feels fingers brush by his neck and his collar being shifted. The brunet turns his head sideways to look at Slaine questioningly from his only functioning eye.

“It was slightly bent so I fixed it.” Slaine explains. Inaho’s inquiring gaze doesn’t lessen, and that somehow disconcerts the blond enough that he breaks eye contact. “A-And for having gone too far, you can ask me one, not very personal, question.”

There is a dissonance between the ruthless count Inaho had faced and this stuttering boy, locked away for ever but still regretting having threatened him with something as feeble as a bite.

_I want to see more._

He realizes his hand has moved to rub his neck, and pretends to be checking his collar. “It wasn’t much, you’ve apologized enough.”

“Says the guy that called it sexual assault.”

“That was it’s definition. It doesn’t necessarily signify I-”

“ _Just ask a damn question!_ ”

“Fine. Then tell me,” he angles his body to better look at Slaine, “if you had formal combat training.”

“...what.”

“You heard me.”

“ _Now_ you’re worried about how dangerous I might be even without weapons? Wow, you can be quite slow-”

“No. How much of a threat you are despite being unarmed was determined the day you were brought here and attacked the guards for taking away your pendant. I’m just curious. Your movements pushing me and holding me to the wall earlier were very precise. Are you naturally skilled or did you have training?”

“...you’re going to waste your one question on that, really?”

“That’s subjective. I don’t see it as a waste, and it seems a fair one for the degree of issue I had with the action it’s apologizing for.”

“ _Degree of_ \- unbelievable. You could just attack me and see how well I react, you know.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“...you are _too_ damn weird. _Yes_ , I had training. The same one every martian had in the military. Now go,” he pushes Inaho none too gently forward, “I’ve suffered your presence long enough.”

*

“Nao, thank goodness! When Rayet came out without you I was a little confused-oh, is something wrong with your neck?”

*

_For once, things work out smoothly and without a hitch._

_Too easily so._

_“Ah yes, Rayet Areash. I don’t think we have anything to worry from her.”_

_There are chuckles. Inaho says nothing._

_“Doubtlessly there are very few people more desperate to ensure blame remains on Slaine Troyard than her.”_

_Inaho is a little surprised and makes sure not to show it, “You were aware of her involvement in the empress’ assassination.” it’s not a question._

_“Naturally. Now, while we don’t see her as a threat, there is still the fact you failed by allowing her to find the prison.”_

_“With all due respect, it was inevitable, as well as quite useful that she did so.”_

_“Explain.”_

_“If you are aware of her past, then you realize how truly skilled she must be. And she’s too suspicious of everything. She came after me simply because she couldn’t believe I wasn’t tied to some secret or another. Not to mention, Rayet Areash’s idleness now that she is no longer working is getting to her. Her concentrating on this has made sure she didn’t move towards other, potentially damaging mischief.”_

_“But now that she has succeeded in finding out?”_

_“It means she has a new reason to be grateful for the UFE, and it doesn't diminish her view of anyone, as from the very start she was aware there was a lie regarding the extent of Slaine Troyard’s crimes. Of course, I understand that I still failed, though you must realize anyone would have a hard time brushing her off and given the positive results of it, I feel no sanction should be necessary against me. All humans err eventually, and my failure has only brought you good results.”_

_There are murmurs. He waits._

_“It seems we concur. We are willing to let this breach pass. You may carry on as before, and Rayet Areash is free to continue as she pleases so long as no word of Slaine Troyard is said. And on that, it is a concern of some of us she may wish to impart this knowledge with the rest of the Deucalion.”_

_“Unlikely. The others are content with their current beliefs in the system and Rayet won’t have any desire or reason to give them trouble by weighting them down with such a secret. Nonetheless, if it will appease you, I will reinforce the need for silence.”_

_“Excellent as always, Inaho Kaizuka.”_

*

It ended too fast, over with no trouble at all.

That was worrying; even with Rayet’s situation and his own impeccable record, it shouldn't have been so easy.

_There is something else at play; something is distracting them enough that they have no time to waste with this…_

Inaho thinks back to the Deucalion and worries...

*

“Just so you know...” Rayet begins, sounding suspiciously nonchalant, “since things worked out so well, I’m going there again.”

“...you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am. I said it didn't I? That I wanted to come to my own conclusions. I can’t do that if I don’t _personally_ interact with him.”

Wordlessly, Yuki hands Inaho one of his prescribed pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Despite my very obvious negative opinion on asseylum's decisions, I still didnt really want to have an entire dialogue criticizing her. Still, I felt it's something Rayet would definately do, and Inaho would not shy away from.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki refuses to take them to Slaine.

“I think you two can go without me.” She says, winking obviously at Rayet, who gives her a thumbs up.

“...did you say something to my sister?” Inaho inquires as he settles on the driver’s seat.

“I might have suggested I wanted to talk to you alone…”

“You are well aware of how she’d take it, why do it?”

“Because it’s true. Now, Troyard. Tell me what you think about him.”

“...I guess it was better this way after all,” he consents, starting the car, “there is something I need to tell you.”

“That sounds ominous.”

Knowing he will dislike her reaction, Inaho begins driving. “...that hairband was given to him.”

He is focusing on the road, but he feels her staring at him, and then Rayet bursts out laughing.

“Holy shit. Seriously? Mystery crush is _him_? Wow, I hadn’t paid attention to his eyes yesterday. You are...I don’t believe this…”

“I am not attracted to him. You saw his wrist, didn't you?” That stops Rayet’s laughter completely. “That occurred just before I went to the Deucalion-”

“Was him trying to kill himself what brought back your eye-pain thing?”

“...yes. So you can see why he’d be at the front of my thoughts, leading me to think on him specifically for a gift.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you went for the eye color of all things.” She snorts, “I can’t believe how close Calm got to the truth.”

“What do you mean?”

“Calm thought you got stressed out because you had a crush and that was making you overemotional and uncertain.”

“He was wrong, then. And you did previously mention I had some suspicious behavior, what was it?”

“Buying gifts for someone, looking more bored than usual in our conversations but going back to being interested in politics. Wanting to go back to this godforsaken little town that should have nothing of interest. That sort of thing.”

“I see. I will try to be more subtle. It’s one thing for you to have found out, but the others…”

Rayet grimaces, “Yeah, I get it. They won’t...take it so well, they like her too much. Don't worry, I’ll dissuade them of thinking it’s anything worth investigating.”

“Thank you.”

“But you do have a-”

“The reason,” he interrupts her, tired of hearing it, “I told you about giving him the hairband is because, while he wasn’t wearing it then, he might do so now, and if I can’t make you understand I hold no such feelings for him, I would like you to at least refrain from making such comments in his presence.”

She leers, “Don’t want him to find out, do you?”

Inaho is unamused, “This is serious.” He says, and something must have given away he means it, because he glances at Rayet and she’s no longer smiling, listening attentively. “Slaine Troyard...he doesn’t like me at all, and trusts me even less. He assumes any kindness I show him must be due to some...twisted goal of studying him like some object or something else. He refuses to believe otherwise. If you were to come and begin making suggestions of that nature...it’s possible he’ll take it to heart and believe I am only being kind in an attempt to have sexual intercourse with him.”

Rayet is silent for a moment, when she speaks, her voice is soft and thoughtful “...didn’t the color of it make him suspicious?”

“I told him I chose the color of his eyes due to its rarity. Which wasn’t necessarily a lie.”

“Even so…”

 _“There is no way you’d be interested in me_ that _way, not after you saw my scars.”_

“And he believes there is reason why I wouldn’t be attracted.” _A totally mistaken reason, but I can’t afford to correct him_. “However, if you comment on it he might change his mind and start accepting it as truth.”

“...you _are_ weird but you aren’t horrible enough to be tricking him into liking you so you can fuck him. Or doing it just because you’re doing an experiment. Alright; I won’t mention it to him.”

“Thank you. For understanding and trusting me.”

“...this is the first time I ever hear you being grateful someone trusts you. His dislike is really getting to you. How long has this being going on for?”

“I have been visiting him since he was put there, over a year ago. Although for the most part I only did so monthly. My visits have become more frequent recently. And yes, I am bothered by his distrust, I can’t help him if everything I do only has him bracing for a knife in the back.”

“Can’t say I blame him; you _did_ put him there and you aren’t exactly Mr. Emotions and Warmth. Anyway, so he dislikes you, but you like him.”

“I continue to disagree with the connotations you give that word.”

“Well, one way or another, you care. Why?”

“He’s-” _fascinating_ , “interesting and not at all a monster like they make him out to be and as I’ve told you, I feel this punishment is not truly just.”

“Hm, we’ll see, and soon.” Rayet says, noticing they have arrived.

*

He formally introduces her to the staff, and notices opinions of her vary from being disgruntled to impressed at the way she’d barged in before.

Inaho wants to change Slaine’s bandage again; in his time away due to Rayet he’d given orders to ensure that was properly taken care of, but he wants to certify those commands had been followed.

But...in front of Rayet? He isn’t sure Slaine will like that. Deciding to leave it for when he comes back alone, he walks to the cell with the girl.

Slaine is, as usual, waiting by the table. His body language is smug and although he seems momentarily surprised by his new visitor, he recovers soon enough to turn to Inaho.

“I told you, didn’t I?” He asks with self-satisfaction. “They weren’t that hell bent on shipping me off.”

“Yes, you were absolutely correct, and I never doubted you were.”

Slaine has no answer, instead focusing on Rayet. “And why are _you_ back?”

No one thought to put another chair on the table, and Rayet sits on the only unoccupied one, leaving Inaho standing up.

“I’m bored.” She answers simply.

“Oh good, at least _you’re_ honest.” Slaine pointedly looks at Inaho as he says it.

“I think you mean, at least her motive you believe in.” The brunet retorts and moves to go sit on the bed.

“Hey, who told you you could sit there? Come back. If you don’t like standing up, just don’t come at all.” As he says it, Slaine’s head turns to follow the brunet’s movement, and the girl finally sees what is tying his hair.

She chuckles and Inaho, now back to her side, tries not to visibly stiffen as Slaine snaps back to stare at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just that I’ve been wondering for some time who Inaho gave that hairband to.”

Inaho is worried, but decides to trust Rayet. Surely she wouldn’t be unkind enough to disregard his earlier request…

“Oh? Were you there when he bought it?”

“Yeah, a friend took us to this guy sending that type of hairband so she could pick one and Inaho decided to buy it too.”

“Ah, so that’s where he got the idea to give me one from.”

Inaho is careful to hide his relief and tells himself to thank Rayet later; she hasn’t lied, but certainly made the whole thing sound even more casual than it was.

“I’m surprised this guy has friends.” Slaine continues, and the girl snickers.

“I know what you mean; Inaho is such a cold fish. I assure, you, he only has friends because they are good people, he has no social skills whatsoever.”

“I figured.”

They give each other knowing smiles, and Rayet extends a hand over the table.

“I’m Rayet, I was a member of the Deucalion.”

The blond only hesitates a moment before reaching out and shaking it. “I reasoned that’s why you recognized me so easily. Well, you know who I am.”

“Right.” Rayet pulls her hand back and looks around the room, “So, what do you two usually do in these visits?”

“Kaizuka tries to see how much of the silent treatment and his presence I can handle before giving up and telling him everything. And we play chess.” He motions the chess set to the side of the table.

Rayet makes a face, “That’s a bore to play and even more to watch. Is there anything else to pass the time? Cards?”

“I know how to play poker.” Inaho states.

“ _No!_ ” The other two yell in unison.

*

After agreeing with Slaine that no game requiring facial expression reading should ever be played with Inaho, she decided to end the visit, vowing to come back with something more entertaining to do.

_“Or you can simply not come back, at all.” Slaine had replied._

_“Nope, I have nothing better to do so I will.”_

_“....at least don’t come back with him then.”_

Inaho wonders if that had been a good sign, since at least Slaine didn’t seem to be loathing Rayet...for now.

He drives away in silence, not seeing the point of inquiring anything. It takes only a minute before she speaks up.

“That Warden, what was her name?”

It surprises him a little, since he was expecting only talk about Slaine. “Her name is Pietra.”

“Hm. She had a weird scar under her ear.”

“It’s a surgery scar.”

“...considering she didn’t even look that pretty, I’m guessing it wasn’t vanity?”

“I’ve had a quick look at her history.” He had no intention of leaving Slaine’s incarceration at the hands of someone incompetent, though now he wanted to also check the guards, even if that might prove harder to do. “It seems she was a Colonel-”

“I’m surprised they even let someone so high up do nothing but babysit.”

“Let me finish and you’ll understand.” _I thought the same thing, which is why I checked it as soon as she came._ “She disappeared and was presumed dead in the aftermath of a martian attack. After a year she was found in a remote town with amnesia, remembering only her name and status with the UFE. Her face had been reconstructed by a local doctor. Since she no longer recalled any of the training and skills she had before, but was generally considered a very loyal and trustworthy person, they gave this job to her.”

“...what about the guards, why are they having to look after him?”

“I still need to verify it.”

“It doesn’t seem like a much desired job. I mean, to look after him forever-”

“That is hardly true; they will change the personnel when these are no longer fit to-”

“Yeah but only when they aren’t fit to do it since UFE can’t get too many people in on the secret. Okay, so maybe it’s not _forever_ , but it’s a long time, and you can’t even reveal what you’re doing. I wonder how they even recruit them, since the UFE can’t exactly go around asking for volunteers.”

“Like I said, I’ll-”

“The fact that you haven’t already means you haven’t realized, have you?”

“Realized what?”

“A job in a small little town away from important shit, total secrecy and no end in sight...this is the perfect set up to throw out problematic people. Like, they want to keep tabs or don’t want someone to make a ruckus if they’re fired, so they hand them this job.”

Inaho can feel his hair stand on end. “I doubt the UFE would risk revealing the truth of Slaine Troyard’s continuous existence to troublesome people. It’s why I never felt the need to-”

“Just because someone can be trusted with something, doesn’t mean they can be trusted with everything. Just look at me; they trust me to keep it quiet too.”

“But they forced you to remove yourself from the military, unlike any of them.” He stops, brain processing everything, “No...you could be easily removed because you were never in the records to begin with, and with your deeds during the war, it would be believable to say you simply wanted to retire, especially with the compensation money…”

“Exactly. Look, Inaho, I’m not saying they’ll turn out to be criminals: it is a job that requires a lot of discretion and loyalty, but you can’t expect all of them to be there for no reason. There’s bound to be one or two at least that the UFE wanted some distance from.”

“I haven’t heard of any incidents so far.”

“It’s only been a year. They should be getting bothered by all this secrecy and isolation soon, and then…” she shrugs, “just pay more attention to that.”

“...you seem quite sure.”

“I...there were three families, initially. To...to murder Asseylum when she came.” Her voice is small and hesitant and she doesn’t look at him. “I mean, they couldn’t entrust such a thing to just one family, right? Well, one of those got given the task because they did hate the royal family but also because they were...troublesome, too troublesome to want to have around. It started slowly. At first everything was so new everyone was too occupied to care. But...some time things got dull and even though we heard news Asseylum really wanted to come, a date was never certain. If she gave up, we might be stuck on this job for years. Slowly it drove some people crazy, they started lashing out and being brash and...well...my father said they got sent back to Mars but I’ve since realized they were probably killed.”

There is silence. Inaho is aware he should be doing something, but he isn’t certain what. Touch her? Apologize? But there was no reason why he should be doing so.

He decides to do and say nothing and, after a while, Rayet sighs and speaks again.

“Now, as for Troyard...he really does dislike you.”

“Yes. He has told me he hates me.”

“Ouch. So not only are your feelings not returned, but you’re hated. I feel bad for you.”

“One of you thinks I see him as an experiment, the other that I’m attracted. Neither is right yet I can’t seem to make you two understand that.”

“Clearly the one who needs convincing is you.”

*

He’d assumed there’d be no more need from slyness from Rayet now that she was in on the secret.

He was wrong.

Inaho receives a call from the Warden the next day, saying Rayet has just dropped by unannounced.

It’s good that Inaho’s job is too simple so he is always ahead of it; he leaves his office without hesitation.

He doesn’t know what worries him more; Rayet near Slaine or Slaine near Rayet.

*

The sight that meets him is unsettling.

They’re sitting on the cell’s only table, playing with strings. It looks vaguely familiar.

“What is that?” Inaho inquires, walking towards them. There is now a third chair and he takes it.

“Huh,” Rayet replies, not bothering to look at him, “so you two have at least one thing in common; neither knows what cat’s cradle is. His excuse is being a soldier since he was twelve, what’s yours?”

Inaho looks to Slaine, who glances down and concentrates on the strings intertwined on Rayet’s fingers.

“I told her that. Angry?” His tone is nonchalant, but his body language isn’t.

“No. There’s no reason to be.” Inaho says as he watches the strings go to Slaine’s fingers on a new pattern.

It isn’t a lie. There was no reason to be angry; nor was he.

_And yet…_

Something about it has hit a nerve. He can’t quite understand it so he ignores it for now.

He silently watches the game allegedly called cat’s cradle. Inaho isn’t aware of the rules, but he can see Slaine is struggling. Even so, the way the blond moves to touch the strings is precise and careful…

*

“He didn’t reveal anything else.” Rayet promises in the car ride home.

“I didn’t ask you if he had.”

“But you wanted to.”

“Perhaps it’s best if I don’t know; it’s clear his distaste in my doing so.”

“...he’s suspicious of me too.”

“With reason. But even so, he likes you...or at least dislikes you less...enough to reveal even a little.”

She stares at the passing view and says nothing else.

Their journey home is continued in silence. He parks the car in his garage and moves to leave-

“He knew.” Rayet says abruptly, and he stops moving. Waiting…

“He’s noticed we’re friends. Or maybe you told him. Either way, I saw it in his face: he knew I wouldn’t keep the information from you, and he still told me.”

Inaho doesn’t know how to reply -or even what to make of it- so he simply gets out of the car and goes home.

*

“Inaho, please, a jail is hardly the way to woo a girl-”

“Wonderful, since I have no intention of doing so. Besides, she’s going there by her own volition.”

“Because it’s an interest of yours!”

He sighs and takes a pill.

*

“Rayet, draw two.”

“Inaho, draw four.”

“Slaine, draw eight and the next color is green.”

“Fuck you.” The blond says dispassionately as he draws all the cards from the thinning deck.

*

“You should have lost, or at least tried to avoid beating him.”

“It was just a game, Rayet.”

“It was you beating him at yet another thing, Inaho. You won’t make him like-”

“Rayet, we’ve talked about this-”

“And we didn’t come to a conclusion, so shut up. Besides, I said like, not…”like like”. He won’t even like you if he resents you more.”

“If he is the sort to resent me for beating him at a game...the animosity he has for my beating him at war and putting him in there will never cease or lessen, rendering wherever he is bitter over a loss at _Uno_ pointless.”

“I wonder about that. I’ve seen people that can’t let go of their ill will towards someone. Hell, _I_ was -and still am a little- that person. Sure he’s angry and hurt but I don’t see him stabbing you.”

“He’s at a calm state at this moment, you haven’t seen him revealing his rage.”

“...”

*

“Hey, even before I knew the guy was alive, I had been reading about the theories going around that maybe Troyard wasn’t the one who planned the assassination and it’s all a big lie. Did you know there’s even a group devoted to discussing that?”

“I was aware, yes.”

“Really?” With no regard to propriety or personal space, Rayet sits on his desk, squashing important paperwork. “And what do you think?”

Inaho doesn’t bother to interrupt his work, and continues signing off papers. “There isn’t anything to think. Their basis to assume such are logical: Slaine Troyard would have been too young and unimportant when the scheming for that murder attempt would have occurred. However, that is all they have. While it is rational, it is not undebatable. As you know, the main defense against it currently is that Slaine must have been a genius like his father.”

“That’s a weak counterargument.”

“Obviously. Nonetheless, it stands. Because all they have is logic, but no evidence. Without some proof, or a source with a decent amount of credibility to back them up, they won’t be truly listened to. However, Slaine’s most loyal subjects perished-”

“-a lot of them on our hands-”

 _Her tone is strange, is it remorse or humor?_ “-yes, indeed. Either way, the ones likely to speak out against his slander are no more. Worse, the Count that Slaine used to be around before the war-”

“Hold on. You know that how? Did Slaine tell you that at least?”

“No. Asseylum did, long ago, aboard the Deucalion. That is, she mentioned she had been under the hospitality of one Count Cruhteo, and also mentioned she knew a terran boy and he worked as his vassal. I connected the dots.”

“Oh. Did she say anything else about him?”

“Very little. Though it was clear she was very fond of him.”

“Huh, I certainly would have never figured that out considering what she-”

“Circumstances change. But this isn’t what I mean to talk about. My point is, the people who dealt with him in the period right before the assassination attempt are also all dead.”

“What?!”

“Remains of Count Cruhteo’s Castle fell from the sky around the time we were in the Russian base with Asseylum. By the time people found the castle’s remains, it was too destroyed and too much time had passed for anyone to determine who exactly caused it to be destroyed. My personal guess is that it was Count Saazbaum.”

“That guy that plotted the whole thing?”

“Yes. If Asseylum was around Count Cruhteo before the war began, it’s likely the Count found something out that would point to Count Saazbaum and thus was silenced along with all his personnel.”

“How come none of this isn’t common knowledge?”

“That the castle is Count Cruhteo’s is a guess of mine; its remains are too few to be able to discern. I came to that conclusion considering location and timing. And the supposition that it was Count Saazbaum is also mine. Both are deductions only I could come up with since I hold the pieces necessary. I doubt our empress would go inspect every martian debris that is found.”

“And why haven’t you told anyone this?”

“Why should I?”

“Because-oh, this only reinforces Slaine has something to do with the assassination. I mean, the Count that later adopted him went and murdered the father of the current empress’s fiancé, who had been taking care of her protection-”

“Yes. And later Slaine murdered him.”

“Yeah, Inko told me that. I guess Troyard wanted to go up the ladder pretty quickly.” She pauses “...do you think he was in on it?”

“Be more specific.”

“Do you think Troyard knew about the assassination ploy since the very start?”

His hand twitches involuntarily; the question hits a nerve. “I...after the battle at Tanegashima I thought he was an enemy, which is why I shot him down. I’m no longer...so certain about it.”

Meaning he had shot at what could have potentially been an ally, and had missed the chance to have Slaine Troyard on his side…

Inaho tries to not dwell on it: what was done could not be undone, and his actions at that time had seemed correct.

He wishes he had at least taken the boy captive after his skycarrier had fallen...

Shaking himself, he decides to take the conversation to a close, as he has work to do and this is pointless. “So you see, there is no one alive in a position to be able to give testimony in his favor, and thus that notion that he’s innocent shall remain just another widespread conspiracy theory.”

“Alright, but back to your idea. You think you know of another death on Count Saazbaum’s hands...and you’re keeping the knowledge a secret because it’s detrimental to Troyard?”

“...I just think there’s no reason to divulge it. No good will come of it, only more lies.”

“And the last thing you want is there being even more lies about him.”

“It doesn’t matter even if there are. His fate is sealed already; Slaine Troyard will never live outside those walls again.”

“...Stop clutching that pen so hard, it’ll break.”

*

The next time Inaho enters the cell, he is momentarily confused as to what they’re doing, but once he realizes it he rushes to the table, intent of prying their hands apart-

-but getting there he notices Slaine is arm wrestling with his uninjured one.

His more hurried than usual steps have Rayet quickly turning to look at him, and then laughing. “Were you worried?”

“He doesn’t look it.” Slaine answers before the brunet can.

“Oh please, surely you know by now this guy sucks at showing emotions. If he bothered to move faster, that means he was worried.” She turns to Inaho again, “Actually, this is the third time you arrive here pretty quickly after I did-”

“He has the Warden tell him of any changes around here.”

“I figured that out. What I want to know is who he thinks will hurt whom if he doesn’t arrive. It’s probably me, right? There’s no way Troyard could beat me.”

Slaine opens his mouth to retort but hesitates and shrugs ruefully. “I suppose. Considering my diet and total lack of exercising for a year, I’m not really a threat for anyone, and certainly not for someone of military training. The fact Inaho Kaizuka just showed he feels I am too frail to even add some strength to my hurt wrist is proof.”

The comment throws Rayet off and she looks troubled and unsure on what to say, but Inaho grasps at Slaine’s unintended implication. “So you at least acknowledge that my worry was for your safety?” He deadpans.

The blond eyes briefly widen at the question before his face becomes guarded and he uses Rayet’s moment of weakness to push down her arm. “There, I won.”

“Hey! I was distracted!”

“By what? It’s your own fault for not concentrating.”

“You bastard.” She grumbles “Another.”

“No.”

“Stupid, you just want it to end while you’re winning.”

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m not playing another bout today.”

“Ugh!” Rayet stands up; as usual, she moves to leave now her chosen game is over. She walks a few feet towards the exit before realizing Inaho isn’t following.

“Aren’t you coming?” She asks, turning back to him.

“You can wait for me in the car if you wish and I’ll give you a ride home, but I’m staying few minutes to talk to him.”

“In that case, I’ll stay here-“

“No, go.”

Rayet glares at him and he just looks back until she gives up and leaves in a huff.

“What could you possibly say to me that you can’t have your lady friend overhearing?”

“I’m not sure wherever it’s something you’d mind her hearing or not, so I decided to ask in private.”

“Ask what?”

“Your wrist. I want to check the wound and change the bandage. Should I do it alone or is it fine to have her here?”

“Checking it isn’t necessary anymore; this time the nurse has been changing them every two days.”

“I’m aware. I told them to do so, since I couldn’t. But now I want to verify they have been doing it properly.”

“...oh.”

“So? Is it fine to-”

“No. She’s too…I don’t want her studying me, bad enough that you do it.”

“I don’t. Then I’ll come back another day without her to do it. Is it fine if Rayet knows why I’m doing it or should I attempt to lie or hide?”

“Stop being so annoyingly thorough. Just… it’s fine if she knows, thought I wonder what she’d come up with to explain you needing to come here without telling her…”

_I know what she’d think, and I’m sure you’d find it distasteful._

“Very well.” Inaho says and leaves.

He is locking the door to the cell when Slaine speaks up again.

“I guess the reason you’ve been so stupidly unguarded around me so much is because you realized I was too weak to be a threat?”

Inaho wishes Slaine hadn’t waited until he was so far away to say it; the brunet can’t properly discern his every minute features from the distance.

“I’ve told you this already; you’ve been deemed a threat since the day of your arrival. And your stunt the day Rayet first came here only showed you remain one.”

“So why are you always so open?”

“Because I believe you to be smart enough to realize how worse your situation would become if you did so. Also, I only put myself in situations where I was at risk when I had no other choice to help you and recently, because you have been exhibiting less aggressively volatile behavior. Finally, I’ve come to the conclusion that, unlike Rayet, you aren’t the type to resort to physically harming someone unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“What?” Slaine walks up to the door and grabs Inaho’s shirt through the bars, “Are you really this fucking dense? I’m rotting in here because I’m a murderer. I have killed entire military bases-“

“Military. Precisely. War crimes, necessary for your means and not because you were personally on a vendetta against them.”

“I shot you. I shot you wanting to kill.”

“Yes. You used a gun. Have you ever, in your life, killed or maimed someone using your own hands? I’ve read on this. Machinery such as kats and guns make killing easy and impersonal. It’s easy to kill in a small fit of anger if all you need to do is pull a trigger. One moment of too much emotion and you can do it. But killing someone unarmed requires so much more than that.”

Slaine’s grip loosens and Inaho knows this is a sign he is about to back away, so he grabs the hand and holds it to his chest to avoid Slaine running.

“You were never cruel in killing people: you never prolonged anyone’s suffering. Even when you shot me, something I’m sure you did mainly out of resentment given circumstances, you still aimed for my head, rather than shoot elsewhere and have me die slow and painfully. If you had a gun, I would be wary and expect you to try to do it again, but without one you won’t, unless I provoke you to the point of losing yourself completely, which I won’t do.”

“...don’t be so certain.”

“That you won’t so easily try to murder me?”

“No, that…” Slaine begins, stops and shakes his head, “Nevermind. Anyway, you have no idea, do you, of why I wanted vengeance enough to shoot you that time?”

“I...assume it was payback for my shooting you down before, as well as belief that I was using Asseylum.”

“At the most you were tricking her, given how she rushed to you before getting shot. I don’t feel remorseful having done it, and the reason for it...I won’t tell you. But if it makes you feel any better, I don’t shoot unthinkingly for a _little_ bitterness. Of course,” he smiles humorlessly, “considering how _much_ you’ve done against me since then, maybe this won’t give you any peace of mind at all.”

“I-”

“You once tried to tell me I might not deserve this punishment. And I’ve told you I don’t hate you for putting me in here. Have you ever stopped to think that if I did start believing this is all unfair, I’d begin hating you even more?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, is that why you never tried again?”

“No. I’ve told you this before; I don’t care if you hate me, so long as you accept that which will be more beneficial for you. You told me it would be cruel to say this incarceration was unjust, so I’ve never said it again.”

“...stop squeezing my hand.”

Inaho blinks, and realizes he’d been crushing the other’s hand to his chest. He let’s go, and Slaine withdraws it hastily.

“Did I-”

“I’m not made of glass, my hand is fine.” The blond snaps but quickly calms down, “And it’s not just cruel to tell me it’s unfair; it’s also total bullshit.”

There is a lot Inaho has to hold himself from replying.

The pain in his head- he hadn’t even realized it was there- gets a little too bad and his hand mechanically twitches towards his eye before he can stop it. Slaine notices it.

“Is your eye acting up again?”

“I have a minor headache.”

“Because of your eye? Wait, forget it, you’re not going to tell me anything, are you?” He’s not wrong, so Inaho remains quiet and Slaine sighs angrily and steps back. “Just _leave_.”

He obeys.

“What took you so-hey, are you okay?” Rayet asks when he finally reaches the car.

“The pain is bothering me a little, but it’s already receding.”

“What happened in there?”

“Nothing surprising.”

“Which is?”

“He might have more reasons to hate me then I previously assumed. That’s it.”

_What else did I...no, after shooting down his skycarrier I did nothing that would jeopardize him. So, did my shooting it down bring about something that was harmful to him and I’m not aware of?_

His mind goes back to the scars…

 _No!_ He assures himself, yet the pain gets worse. _I don't see how his skycarrier getting shot could possibly result in those…_

He wants to research them. Has been wanting to since he first got a glimpse of them, but he doubts Slaine would ever forgive him if he pried open that secret…

“Please drive.”

“...yeah, I think I better.”

*

_He traces the lines of his scars and wonders what Inaho Kaizuka would do if he learned why he got them._

_Perhaps, he would do nothing it all, and tell him what he already knows, deep inside; that it wasn't really the brunet’s fault._

_He had shot Inaho Kaizuka because he had, irrationally, blamed him for being negligent enough to allow Asseylum to come to harm, and also for shooting him down, making sure Cruhteo took him back and tortured him for running off…_

_Kaizuka hasn’t harmed Asseylum this time, or even allowed her to be harmed. And while he has harmed the boy much more, he can’t say he didn’t deserve it…_

_And even if fake, his alleged kindness is getting to him…_

_If he ever gets a gun, the one he’s more likely to shoot is not Inaho Kaizuka, but himself._

*

“You know...he’s as expressionless as a brick, annoying as hell and unnerving too, and has no sense of social cues, and says what he thinks and shit...”

“What’s your point?”

“...Inaho isn’t the sort to play with people. He wouldn’t-”

“Did he put you up to this?”

“Oh please, as if I’d agree to be his errand girl. I’m saying this because it’s true.”

“What’s it to you, if I fall for his tricks or not?”

“It’s not a trick. And...I _am_ his friend, god knows why, and I think if you stopped being angry because you think he’s just toying around for whatever reasons, it would make things better for him.”

“Even if I fell for it, I’d still be angry at what he did to me.”

“...it’s not his fault you’re here.”

“Are you out of-”

“You know it’s true. Look, the...things that put you in here were not on his hand. He just happened to be the person around to stop you. Other people might have done the same.”

“Other people might have done worse to me, too. I’m aware. I…don't hate him for that. And he knows it.”

“So do you hate him for anything he did directly to you? Or is it just that he...is your hate jealousy at what he has that you don’t?”

“...shut up.”

“I won’t. Do you know why he was so scared of me near you? I once hated someone a lot; both because their existence indirectly ruined my life and I was jealous at their happiness, and one day I reached my limit and strangled them. Inaho had to go and give them CPR so they didn’t die.”

“So you and I failed to kill who we wanted to and Inaho Kaizuka was involved. The point?”

“I’m getting to it! That person was really nice to me. In the end, I stopped my stupid hate towards them.” She doesn’t add that even if her hatred for Asseylum has ended, she is now bitter over her recent choices. “Once you realize he means it when he’s nice...you’ll stop hating him.”

“I don’t want to stop.”

“Trust me, everything is better when you do.” _So long as they don’t go and disappoint you later._

*

Far away, in another city, another girl awaits news from the Deucalion; she needs Dr. Yagarai back to continue working on her legs.

She hates how she now relies on the very people that helped Slaine’s downfall.

Would he forgive her, if he was still alive? It was pointless to wonder.

She looks at a photo of the real culprit behind it all and, as always, loathes that they are somehow related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Asseylum mentioning Count Cruhteo to Inaho isn't canon. However, considering the time she spent around Inaho, I believe it was highly likely she at least mentioned in passing where she'd been staying before landing on Earth.
> 
> -I'm so sorry to everyone who eagerly awaited Rayet noticing the scrunchie. Sadly I -and Inaho- couldn't really afford to have her making an untoward comment about it to Slaine, for the reasons Inaho mentioned.
> 
> -I dislike this chapter a little. Originally I planned to resolve certain things regarding Rayet in one chapter, but it got too long and I had to split. Thus, the parts I had planned which I liked the most were all pushed to next chapter (or perhaps the chapter after the next, depending). Well, world building and fleshing out still had to be done at some point so there it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki takes matters into her own hands and practically drags Rayet out on a shopping trip.

“You need girlier clothes!”

“Clothes don’t-”

“Of course they do! Pretty clothes will make yourself feel better and attract a boy.”

Inaho didn’t try to debate Yuki’s view, instead letting her take his friend so he can visit Slaine alone.

He doesn’t let the guards warn the blond and thus sees him once again unaware.

Slaine is sitting on his bed, concentrated on playing -possibly practicing- on some string. The fact that he is no longer bored at least is a good sign.

Inaho makes some noise and Slaine looks up at him.

“Rayet is otherwise engaged today.” He explains as he enters the cell.

“Whatever.” Slaine says dismissively and the brunet isn’t sure if he should classify his reaction as negative or positive; he shows no signs of missing Rayet’s presence, but nor is he looking overly displeased at Inaho’s lonesome arrival, just mildly annoyed. The blond then catches sight of the first aid kit in Inaho’s hand. “Ah, and that’s why you came in today.”

“Now that you have someone else keeping you company, there is no need for me come alone without reason. Not when it seems you’re less displeased with my presence when you have her around.”

“Your existence is just as bothersome regardless. Ugh, I guess telling you again how unnecessary this is won’t work..”

“Correct.”

“Let’s get this over with then.” Slaine moves to stand up.

“You can stay in bed if you prefer.”

“I don’t want you sitting on it.”

“I can pull up a chair. It makes no difference to me. Choose which will make you more comfortable.”

“For fuck’s sake, it’s just swapping bandages.” The blond complains, but sits down again.

Inaho takes a chair and drags it to the bed, putting it sideways next to the injured arm to better examine it.

Slaine sticks out his arm-

-and swings his legs over Inaho’s lap.

Inaho halts his movements, looking first the thin appendages and then at Slaine’s face.

“You said I could make myself comfortable.” He explains tauntingly.

“...It’s surprising you’d find comfort in added closeness and contact with me.”

As if burned by the words, Slaine hastily withdraws them-

-or tries to. Involuntarily, Inaho finds his hands have come down on the blond’s legs, stopping his movement.

It takes some self control to refrain from squeezing the thighs underneath his palms; he wants to know how bony they are, for the sake of checking his health, but he knows Slaine will take it as being under examination like an animal would be.

He wrenches his gaze away to look at the blond in the eye and tries to explain -to both of them- his actions, “I didn’t say I minded.”

“I was just trying to provoke you. If you don't mind it, there’s no reason for me to do it.” The other retorts, and pulls his legs away; leaving them crossed under him instead of stretched out to touch the floor, as if to minimize their exposure to the other now.

Inaho takes it in stride and places the first aid kit in his now empty lap instead and begins.

_If he minds the loss at all, surely it’s only because it shows how much Slaine will always despise him, making it all more difficult._

“So, is the trained nurse’s bandaging up to your standards?”

Inaho is aware the question is meant to mock his care -is impossible to not notice, when Slaine’s tone drips sarcasm- by calling it excessive.

“Yes. It seems he has done it properly. And it’s not that I question his credentials.”

“You just think he might want to speed up my death by being lax.”

“I don’t think he’d be negligent to that extent, since it won’t be good for him-”

“Why not? ‘Killed a mass murderer’ feels like something good to be put on one’s record.”

“When the...person that has been killed was posing no threat and the death is a direct disobedience to orders, he will suffer some sanction.”

“...so everyone here is under orders to not speed up my demise?”

“Isn’t that clear?”

“There is a difference between them being hired to watch me and being hired while told they aren’t allowed to kill me.”

“It’s the latter.”

“And is that…” Slaine hesitates and shakes his head. “Nevermind.”

Inaho doesn’t press him and instead focuses on the wrist. This time, rather than carefully rebandaging it, he simply covers it with a large adhesive bandage.

“Just a bandaid this time?” Slaine questions, retracting his wrist to look at the new covering closely. “And you were worried about the nurse’s bandages-”

“If you would prefer more protection I can bandage it again as much as it had been. I’ve changed it because it seems to have healed enough that will not longer be necessary.”

“Does that mean you’ll remove the stitches soon?”

“Yes, I judge it’ll be safe to remove them in about ten days. But that is a cautious estimate.”

“Hm, whatever, so long as this ends soon.”

There is nothing left to say, so Inaho motions to leave.

“Wait, before you go, lend me your hands.” The phrase is almost a request, and Inaho willingly stretches out his arms.

“Do like this.” Slaine demonstrates how he wants the brunet’s hands and arms positioned, and it’s immediately clear what his objective is.

“I don’t know how to play cat’s cradle,” Inaho mentions as he does as instructed, “but I assume you don’t want to play, but practice using me?”

“Yeah, it’s harder to do it alone, so I’ll use you.” Slaine explains as he grabs the strings and unknots them.

Inaho expects some sort of comment implying this is payback for Inaho allegedly studying him. There is none. Perhaps he doesn’t think they are equal enough, though it’s more probable that he’s honestly concentrating on the game and not much else.

He starts winding the string around Inaho’s fingers in what the brunet can see is a complicated sequence.

It’s the first time Slaine has ever willingly touched his skin-

_-no, his lips had touched his neck-_

If he concentrates, he can almost feel the spot prickling-

-so instead he focuses on the new touch. Slaine’s fingers aren’t clumsy even though the flimsy material they are dealing with, and his touch is light and precise. Despite over a year of holding nothing more complicated than table utensils and chess pieces, his hands are still slightly rough.

“You’re used to work using small tools that requires exactness.” He states unthinkingly.

Slaine, now finished with preparing the strings and about to play with them, freezes. He looks guardedly at Inaho. “Did you bother and think that now that I know even this little thing is being studied, I will be even more careful to not do anything than I am already?”

“Would you rather I not have spoken?”

“Obviously I prefer knowing just how much I’m being observed, though I question your intelligence.”

“I said it outloud by accident, but if that’s how you reacted, it’s good that I did.”

“...explain.”

“It’s better than you finding out later, and thinking I had purposely kept it from you. Furthermore, I think surely by now you must at least realize I make such conclusions easily and towards everything, not just you. ”

“You are so weird. It shouldn’t matter what my feelings on this are-”

“It should and it does.”

Slaine huffs. “What about my scars? What conclusion did you draw from those?”

Inaho hesitates; those injuries were clearly a delicate subject, “I didn’t look at them for long-”

“Yeah, they’re ugly.”

“-because both times I had other things to worry about, making it difficult for me to-”

“Quit stalling and tell me what you thought.”

“...I have no idea what made them. Scars aren’t an area I have any knowledge in-”

“You didn’t think to go and do research after seeing them?”

“I won’t deny I wanted to, but I haven’t since I realized you’d loath me for it.”

“I hate you already, what’s one more thing to add to the list? Also, you’re still trying to postpone it, spill it.”

“...they seemed too thin and long, so being repeatedly stabbed is ruled out, as well as them being from stray shards from an explosion you might have been caught in.”

“Despite your winning poker face, I can see it in your eyes. Go on, you have more you thought of.”

“Just one more thing. The chances of those having been purposely made are very high.”

“Hm. Anyone would think of that.” Slaine says, now finally playing with the string still on Inaho’s hands. “I’m curious to see just how good you are at this. Go and read on it if you want. And then come tell me when you’ve reached a conclusion. Not that I will tell you if you’re right or not.”

“Very well.” Inaho is careful to not thank him; the last thing he needs is Slaine assuming he’s glad he is allowed to study him more. “I will do so when Rayet leaves my home.”

“Oh, sleeping together are we?”

 _Not you too._ “Under the same roof, yes. Maybe you should insinuate that when Rayet is near.”

Slaine snorts. “I’m going to need a lot more stitches if I do.”

Inaho’s lips twitch. “Possibly.”

“But really, when is she leaving?”

“When she sees fit.”

“You aren’t very good at controlling people.”

“I’ve never wanted to do that.”

*

Later, when Inaho is driving back to his house, he realizes at no point did Slaine question if he had been lying when he said he hadn’t done research. Nor had he questioned Inaho’s assertion that he had refrained from doing so to respect Slaine.

Slaine’s moods are volatile. It is likely that he’ll later accuse him of such. But if even for just a few minutes he’d believed in Inaho...it was progress.

*

Rayet’s visits are erratic; always daily, sometimes even twice a day, and random.

Inaho’s subordinates are initially nonplussed at his constant leaving at different times, but soon come to the conclusion Rayet must be his girlfriend, taking him out to dates.

The excuse is too good for Inaho to attempt to refute it.

The games she takes aren’t very varied, and she goes back to some again and again.

“It’s so annoying. They haven’t allowed me to bring in some shit, can you believe it?” She complains as she rolls a five and moves the peon accordingly.

“I am surprised they bother with limiting even what games I am exposed to. What was it?” Slaine moves his own piece according to his results and clicks his tongue in frustration when he stops one square short of a ladder.

“She wanted to bring you Spaceships.” Inaho replies with distaste. There are frowns of disappointment around him when his piece goes up a ladder.

“I don’t know that game, what is it?”

“You don’t know most games, I’ve noticed. My childhood wasn’t exactly golden but yours sucked. What the hell did you even do before working for the martians?”

Slaine shrugs. “My father moved around a lot, I usually didn’t have time to befriend people and play games with them,” he explains, and Inaho can feel Slaine’s eyes glance to him as he reveals that. The brunet refrains from having any reaction, looking at the game board attentively. “Now, what is that game?”

“You put spaceships on a board with numbered squares and each player can’t see the position of the other’s board. The goal is to call out random squares until you hit ones where a spaceship is on, thus destroying it. Player to first destroy all of the other’s spaceship wins.”

The blond chuckles, “I can see why they might get touchy about me playing about blowing spaceships up. Still, this is overboard.” He turns to Inaho. “Ridiculous excess sounds like you, is this your doing?”

“Don’t be silly,” Rayet chides. Her voice is slightly excited as her piece is steadily catching up to Inaho’s, who is in the lead. “If he were the culprit I’d have forced him to allow it. And anyway, he wouldn’t deny you some form of entertainment.”

The blond doesn’t reply; Inaho’s dice has just rolled the exact number needed for his piece to have to go down a long snake.

Rayet and Slaine watch with glee as Inaho goes back to almost the start of the game, and cheer as if they had something to do with it.

*

“I also brought Twister.” She says later on.

There is a small heated discussion over who should be the one to sit it out to spin the roulette and soon the game is discarded as it’s clear only Inaho doesn’t mind playing it.

*

Small pieces of information are given with the visits. Always said to Rayet, even if Inaho is present.

Slaine is only a year older than Inaho. He’s from Northern Europe. He was homeschooled due to his father always moving. His father liked to play backgammon with him. He doesn’t know how to play any musical instruments.

They’re small and almost inconsequential shards of knowledge, but Inaho treats each with importance.

Still…

It bothers him, that Slaine is giving this -in a way- to Rayet. And he can’t quite place why…

*

“Does he have brown hair?”

“Yes.” Images are pushed down. “Does yours have green eyes?”

“No. Brown hair huh...does he look annoyingly like Mr. Stone Face over there?”

“Thankfully no.” Three faces are put down. “I’d have asked for another card if I had.”

Watching them play the game apparently called “Who is it”, Inaho doesn’t reply.

*

It’s always like that. Although their own banter is steeped in sarcasm and mocking, Rayet and Slaine always come together to cheer for Inaho losing, and twist everything in an attempt to make a jibe at him. When Rayet visits before Inaho, they refuse to stop playing two people games when he arrives, forcing him to sit and watch.

The insults and the exclusion mean nothing to Inaho. He defends himself once or twice but without trying to fight back. He’s used to Slaine’s silent rage. Watching Slaine snicker, joke and interact with excitement...the constant digs at him are a small price to pay.

Slaine, seemingly having fun, acting lively...it fascinates him, he’ll willingly be insulted to see more of it.

Still…

Something about Slaine’s behavior is bothering him…

*

They enter the cell to find it empty.

“The hell?” Rayet wonders, but enters it anyway. “Ah, is he-” she doesn't finish the sentence, but glances at the closed bathroom door.

“It’s the only plausible explanation.” Inaho replies; the cell door had been locked from outside, and so had the only way out from the corridor beyond it. He seats himself and with some surprise, watches Rayet almost do the same but change her mind at the last moment.

It’s with some alarm that he sees her walking rapidly to the bathroom door and hastily stands up to follow.

“What-”

She holds up a finger to stop him and puts an ear to the door.

“You are disrupting his privacy, stop that.”

“I hear the shower. Guess he’s taking a bath.” Rayet states, ignoring him. Her hand closes in on the door knob.

“No.” Inaho says and grips her wrist to stop her. “Don’t barge in.”

“In case you haven't noticed,” Rayet scoffs, but her voice is almost a whisper, “Troyard is a boy. Boys aren’t particular about these things.”

“You don't know his opinion on it.” _He has scars he wants no one to see, and just a while ago he had to be escorted and watched during baths._ “Leave him this at least.”

“I think you are making a big deal over a small thing.” She says and Inaho has no answer; he has reason to be this worried but nothing that is the girl’s business to know. Shaking her head, Rayet moves away from the door, now standing beside Inaho. “If you don’t want me to go in, I won’t.”

“Good.”

“Inaho Kaizuka is that you?” Slaine’s voice shouts from within.

“Yes, Rayet and I have arrived.”

“...come here, right now.”

Rayet gives him a silent thumbs up, thoughts unmistakable.

“It’s not-” he begins to whisper as he walks forward but is interrupted by Rayet, in her eagerness, shoving him towards the bathroom.

It’s not locked: there _is_ no lock. The door was made to be easily opened from either side.

His weight hits the door and it opens without hesitation.

*

_The boy scrubs off the soap unhurriedly._

_He doesn’t know until when Rayet will keep coming, so he needs to make the most of it and take his time in baths while he can._

_As if the universe has sensed his thoughts and once again wishes to mock him, he hears a sound outside his door._

_He freezes, feeling his blood run cold._

_Before, the aquarium like cell meant there were always cameras and people watching. He could do nothing without being seen...but nothing could be done to him either._

_It had made certain it would be too troublesome for that man to want to do anything but look._

_The same could be said for when he needed to shower; because he needed to be escorted outside and there were at least two people around -one in the bathroom and one outside- so unless...that man...got himself a partner in crime, leering and staring and whispering things was all he had been able to do._

_It had worried Slaine, when he’d realized how more private his new cell was. Now, would he come when no one was watching?_

_Then Rayet started visiting._

_Before her, Inaho Kaizuka might have changed the frequency of his visits, but ultimately they were like clockwork; around the same time. And he tended to give a heads up when he was coming._

_But the redhaired girl comes when she feels like it and as many times as she wants, making it dangerous for anyone to go to Slaine when they shouldn't._

_Not that the guard coming in was a certainty: his scars had blessedly disgusted him, like they did everyone else. Even so, Slaine wouldn't want to leave it to chance, and only relaxed when showering when he knew there was no chance of the guard trying anything._

_At least, he might not have until now._

_Despite the water, he strains his ears and listens…_

_...the monotone he hears is unmistakable._

_“Inaho Kaizuka is that you?” The boy calls out, even  though the answer is clear._

_“Yes, Rayet and I have arrived.”_

_He tells the brunet to come to him. The door bursts open and Inaho Kaizuka falls through._

*

Inaho regains his balance quickly. He looks forward, and for a second takes in Slaine, still inside the bathtub, arms crossed in anger over his chest, before his brain kicks in and he turns around with speed, closing the door before Rayet can see anything.

“I apologize for the timing.” He says, turning back to face the other boy.

“That was an interesting entrance.” Slaine replies, voice strange, breathy as if he'd been running.

“Blame Rayet.”

Wordlessly, Slaine points to the door and then his ears. Inaho understands he’s asking if she’s eavesdropping. He nods as a reply. Seeing it, Slaine sighs in exasperation and beckons Inaho closer with a finger.

Hoping Rayet won’t barge in anyway if he takes too long, Inaho moves and, since Slaine never makes any sign for him to stop, gets to the brink of the bathtub.

“I’m sor-”

“You’ve already apologized.” Slaine hisses, and Inaho notices how winded he seems, even if he’s calming down. “For god’s sake I thought-” He stops.

“Yes?”

“...nothing. I heard some noises outside and no one coming in and thought something had gone wrong.” Slaine replies dismissively.

“So not only was this a breach of privacy, but it also made you anxious. I wish I could have avoided this-”

“Yeah well, at least she didn't come in. I have enough people ogling at my scars as it is. So I guess you get a B-. Or do you think you deserve a B for not looking anywhere but my face since you came in?”

“Even in normal circumstances I would be directing my gaze to your face. There is no reason why I should look elsewhere and, considering it would be breaking social norms and you have previously made clear that looking even at your chest is unwelcome, I’m not about to do it unless I absolutely must.”

Not to mention, the face itself was interesting enough to lure all his attention; there was the expressiveness, and the eyes, and now how the beads of water trailed down from his wet hair and traced his chin-

“How _polite_ of you.” Slaine says, and Inaho can’t decipher his tone.

Slaine’s hand reaches out and grabs his chin, The touch is surprising enough that Inaho nearly jolts back, but the fingers’ firm grip stop him.

He opens his mouth to formulate a question-

-and the hand tugs his head down, forcing him to look at Slaine’s chest, less than an arm’s length away.

_There are more scars than he recalled, and they’re thinner too…_

Almost as soon as it had begun, it ends, as his head is pulled upwards again.

“Impressive. Even when looking at them up close and unexpectedly, your blank face didn’t show your disgust.”

“Because I didn’t feel any.” Inaho says and regrets it; he should have first reflected on if it’s better to let Slaine think he did.

Slaine looks slightly taken aback, then it seems like he’ll say something…

“Oi, Inaho, is everything alright?” Rayet’s voice comes through the doorway, interrupting whatever it might have been. It sounds like she tried to mask her worry and failed. Inaho turns to reply to her, but the other is faster.

“Worried I’m having my way with your friend?” Slaine shouts back, sounding amused. “And here I thought you were giving him to me as a present with the way he was thrown inside.”

“If I wanted to help you with that stuff, a sex toy would definitely be nicer and warmer than that guy.” The retort sounds cautious. He hears Slaine chortling, then starting to laugh.

Inaho wishes he could stay silent, just listening to the rare and enjoyable sound of Slaine genuinely laughing, but he has to assuage Rayet before she decides to come in. “I’m fine, I was just explaining the situation.” Slaine puts his hand on his shoulder and, judging by the weight, Inaho realizes that although Slaine is stifling his laughter, it’s hard enough that he’s needing to lean into the brunet to stay upright. He makes sure not to move a muscle. “I’ll be out in a minute. Don’t come in.”

“Hurry up.” Encouraged by his reply, she jokes further. “Or maybe I should come in anyway and make sure _you_ aren't doing anything bad to the defenseless Troyard.”

Inaho thinks it’s a distasteful joke, like most of hers are, but it’s clear it has gone too far.

The laughter abruptly stops and the hand holding onto his shoulder pushes him away with sudden viciousness.

“ _Inaho Kaizuka isn’t interested in me that way_. He’s had his chance to have his fun and passed it. I’m only an intriguing pet.”

There is so much wrong with those statements. Inaho doesn’t see him as a pet, and not forcing himself when he had the chance is no indication of lack of interest.

But…

_Inaho Kaizuka isn’t interested in me that way._

It had been said with such a steely tone, it made his hair stand on end. Inaho was never really an instinctual person, generally choosing to act mostly based on logic…

But everything in his body was telling not to argue, to not make Slaine doubt that belief.

“Get out, I still need to finish my shower.” Slaine says curtly, and Inaho moves to leave him alone.

Inaho decides there’s nothing strange about the blond’s reaction. He is in a position of power over Slaine, and the blond thinks the worst of him. He simply assumes that Inaho would be despicable enough to do something to him if he was interested.

His heart plummets; he had thought Slaine was starting to trust him more. But if he reacted so strongly to such a thing, when he had barely flinched at others, then the only explanation Inaho could come up with was that he remained just as bad as always in Slaine’s eyes.

Rayet meets him with a sneer, but something must have shown on his face or body language because it’s immediately replaced with a frown.

Slaine doesn’t take long to come out, and acts as if nothing had bothered him.

*

As soon as she closes the car door, he speaks. “Rayet, about today-”

“Oh good, you’re going to speak about it. I have so many questions, go on.”

“No matter how many times I’ve assured you I feel nothing of that nature, you still believe I am attracted to Slaine, correct?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you honestly believe he is attracted to me?”

The girl deflates a little. “...no, clearly he isn’t. But-”

“ _If so_ ,” anger momentarily seeps into his voice, but he controls it. Despite having taken medication earlier to avoid pain, the pounding in his head is growing, “tell me honestly what could have possibly been happening in the bathroom.”

“...talking.” Rayet admits sulkily. “Possibly him insulting you.”

“If you understand, stop making such implications in front of him. I’ve asked that already, and thought you had understood.”

“Hey, hey, I didn’t imply any sort of feelings!”

“No, you just made a repugnant suggestion. And because he believes me capable of it, he reacted badly to it.”

“He started it! He suggested-”

“Slaine Troyard and I are in very different positions.” _And we shouldn’t be._ “There are things he can threaten or joke about that we all know even if it were in his character to act, the consequences for him would be too much, so he won’t. Whereas I can get away with much more towards him, and he thinks I might, if I wanted to. Therefore refrain from making any such remarks of that nature in the future, understood?”

The dose of medication he took is no longer sufficient to hold back the pain.

“Do you want me to drive?” Rayet asks, sounding worried.

“I want you to answer me.”

“...yes. _Yes_ , I went too far and won’t say anything like that ever again. I _swear_. Now, stop the car, you are in no state to drive.”

*

 _“Inaho Kaizuka isn’t interested in me that way that way_. _He’s had his chance to have his fun and passed it. I’m only an intriguing pet”_

_Now calm again, the boy slightly regrets his words; Inaho Kaizuka is a cold, analytical person; interested or no, it wasn’t like him to go for that sort of cruelty._

_Or isn’t he? He has been lying about his motive for helping to his face after all..._

_“Because I didn’t feel any.”_

_He’s not sure how he feels about those words, or even if he believes them._

*

The next time Rayet visits, she’s alone, and Inaho won’t be coming.

“He was really hurt, you know, that you think so disgustingly low of him.”

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry if I hurt the feelings of the guy that helped put me here to rot. Sadly there’s just something about the lack of freedom that stops me from caring at all.”

“...bullshit, you aren’t that horrible.”

“You don’t know me, what makes you think that at all?”

“Inaho wouldn’t care so much if you were.”

“He is an idiot and has no idea what he’s doing.”

“So you admit he-”

“Just shut up and play.”

*

“By the way, I lied.”

“How not surprising. About what?”

“About why Inaho didn't come last time, and why he hasn’t today either.”

“ _Finally_. Are you going to admit he’s not hurt over a little accusation?”

“Nope. He is. But he told me it was better if he stopped coming because now you have me to keep you company; since you implied you feel he’s even capable of something like..well...you know, then his unnecessary presence must only be harming you. At least, that was his logic.”

“Does he think I’m made of glass?”

“I think it’s obvious he sees you as a human being.”

“...your turn.”

*

Visiting Slaine had become a part of his routine enough that he found himself uncertain on how to fill the now free time.

Ultimately, Inaho decided to do so by meditating -to alleviate his pain- and reflecting.

And soon it dawns on him why the situation with Rayet has been bothering him so much.

First, there is the fact that while Slaine has been livelier than before, he has no idea if that is truly his actual personality. Rayet, when in real peace and happiness, is calm and quiet. Her constantly making jibes, her fretfulness...they’re signs that visits to Slaine secretly stress her.

And so, is Slaine’s equally caustic replies to her how he is normally, or is it his own mask? Meaning the situation isn’t as pleasant for him as Inaho had assumed.

And even if it is him honestly enjoying it, and even if it is trust that makes him give her more information about himself…he doesn’t know Rayet’s own involvement in the murder attempt he is accused of. Would he still act the same around her if he knew? Or most probably, would he hate her for it?

If knowing the truth will ruin any chance he has at some form of fun, wouldn’t it be better to leave him in the dark?

But if they don't tell him the truth for his sake, wouldn’t they be doing the very same they judge Empress Asseylum for? Building happiness out of lies?

_No, because we wouldn't be secretly hurting someone to create that lie. But...even so...this doesn’t feel right._

Inaho is hurting, and Slaine must be more so, and the only right action may make Slaine even worse.

He has never felt so lost.

*

“Nao, Rayet talked to me.”

“About?”

“I’ve noticed you’ve been down lately, and I asked her.”

“What did she say?”

“She told me Troyard may have said something that hurt you.”

“...it wasn’t anything unexpected.”

“Do you want me to go talk to him?”

“No. Most definitely not.”

“...alright. I...hope things get fixed soon.”

“There is nothing to fix.”

*

“Mr. Depressed, this might cheer you up a little.”

“I am busy with work, Rayet. Hurry up.”

“Oh please, that paperwork is easy for you, you just want me to leave. Anyway, first good news: there isn’t a set date yet, but the Deucalion should be going back to New York soon, probably after Klancain speaks with the Count. Whenever that is.”

Inaho refrains from frowning. _This isn’t good at all. “_ I am glad our friends are coming back.” He replies carefully, and judging by Rayet’s smile, she hasn’t picked up on his true feelings.

_Why decide they’ll come back now? If negotiations fall through again, won’t they want the Deucalion around to threaten them? Is it that they know negotiations will work, or do they have something else planned for it if they don’t…_

“And the second good news?”

“Troyard wants you to haul your ass back in there and remove his stitches. He thinks it’s time to do it and also that, and I quote, ‘If he started it, he might as well be the one to finish it.’”

*

Slaine is waiting for him at the table. He chuckles when Inaho enters. “So you did come, I was wondering if she’d return with a message telling me you wouldn’t.”

“And I was surprised you wanted my presence at all.” Inaho states tonelessly, sitting down and taking out the sterilized surgical scissors and tweezers..

Slaine’s amusement fades. “I don't believe it, so what she said about you sulking was true?”

“Did she say that?”

“Not with that word, no.”

“I simply realized now that there is an alternative to my presence, it is in your best interest that I don’t come.”

“I’m suppose to pity you?”

“I haven't said anything of the sort. Of course you aren’t.” Inaho removes the bandage and cleans the area with alcohol one more time.

“...your hold is gentle.”

“It wasn’t in the other times?”

“I thought you’d be rougher this time, since you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry.”

“You should be.”

“Why?”

“Because I implied you are capable of something you probably aren’t.”

Inaho freezes just before cutting the first knot. Then he remembers to breathe and inhales sharply.

“Probably?” He asks carefully.

“...when people have the power to do something and not face any consequences...they tend to go for it, in my experience. Maybe you do nothing to me because you aren’t interested in me, or maybe you’re just biding your time. But...at least, based on the character you’ve showed me so far, you aren’t the sort to do that.” He pauses. “You’re cruel in other ways.” Then, as if realizing he’s gone too far again, amends it with, “And you should have realized it! If I thought you were capable of that I wouldn’t have told you to come talk to me while I was in the shower!”

“...thank you.” Inaho says sincerely, but with difficulty. “But why did you tell me this? Isn’t it better if I avoided you?”

“Well yeah, but if you’ve stopped coming because you’re hurt or even because you think it might not be best right now...you would just come back eventually. So I’d rather do it on my terms.”

*

_It’s not that he cares about Kaizuka’s wounded feelings, really._

_It’s just…_

_He has nothing else._

_If even his own feelings and decisions are dictated by others -indirectly by his fear of them- what will he have left?_

_He’ll hate Inaho Kaizuka and accuse him based on what he himself sees, and nothing else._

_He knows he’ll regret trusting him even that little, but then at least the fault will be his own…_

*

“Thank you...I...thank you.”

“Stop repeating that!”

“I don’t know how else to express-”

“Don't express it!” There is a little color staining Slaine’s cheeks. “For fuck’s sake all I did was admit I went overboard by implying you’d be that sort of person. I...the one needing to apologize is me,” he hesitates then shrugs. “Well, I guess, you can ask another-”

“No.”

“What? Last time you asked one.”

“Yes, but I’d rather not make a habit of this, or else you might think in the future I am purposely making you feel guilty to pry information as an apology.”

Slaine clicks his tongue and looks elsewhere to demonstrate his annoyance. Inaho, feeling peace come back to him, begins carefully cutting the knots. He needs to concentrate more than usual, as his head is bothering him a little yet he feels lighthearted.

So, Slaine trusts him to this level at least. It’s a relief-

-but does he deserve to be trusted at all, when he’s been keeping Rayet’s secret?

“Are you kidding me? Not one minute looking pleased and you already found something else to be sour over?” The complaint jolts him from his thoughts and concentration on the stitches. Looking up, Inaho finds Slaine is again meeting his eye, clearly exasperated.

“You could tell?”

Slaine shrugs. “It’s subtle, but you do have some tells. At least, between a positive mood and a negative one, you do. Your body was more relaxed and your lips were almost forming a smile, and then you went rigid and your face blank.”

“People that have been around me for longer haven’t figured out.”

“Maybe they didn’t care, or maybe I’m just much more observant.”

“You are more observant.”

Slaine, Inaho has slowly realized, isn’t good at dealing with positive truths about himself. He squirms, momentarily speechless then retorts with a half-hearted bite to his words, “Don't try to change the subject. What is it this time?”

The brunet knows there is only one right way to answer, and he wishes it weren’t so. “I have issues regarding Rayet’s visits.”

“This is going to be fun, go on.”

“She has an ulterior motive to visit you. Unlike me, although you refuse to believe that.”

Silence falls. Slane stares at him, then a chuckle escapes him. In a few seconds he is laughing so hard he is nearly doubled over.

“Are...are you joking?” He chokes out between peals of laughter. Inaho’s answering blank expression only has him laughing harder. “You are. Oh, this is rich.”

“You knew.”

“You didn't think I did?”

“Considering how you usually interpret things, I concluded you must assume Rayet was coming over to stave off boredom by passing the time with someone in an unique situation.”

“Oh, please. She’s been obvious.”

“Has she? That will annoy her, she should be proficient in undercover work.” Inaho reveals without remorse; he doubts Slaine will figure out the secret through that information.

“I’ve been dealing with _you._ She’s an open book in contrast. In fact, compared to her, your actions almost sound actually honest.”

“Meaning my attempts at aiding you have seemed like caring?”

“I-It just means you’re good at hiding your true motive!”

“Hm, even if you still believe I have one, if at least I haven’t been accidently making my actions wrongly look like something painful...that is very good to hear.” He can feel himself smiling a little.

“...for someone who acts so calm and collected, you never take my words for what they are, do you? It’s either way positive or way negative with you.”

“Maybe the one at fault is you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Have you considered that perhaps it’s that you always say heavy things, but assume they don’t carry as much weight as they truly do?”

“...no, it’s definitely you that’s just overly sensitive.” Slaine mumbles, and a hand reaches out to his ponytail.

 _A new nervous gesture_ , Inaho observes, as he watches the other offhandedly tug at the edge of his tied up hair, _before he would only grasp at his pendant_. _The logical assumption is that he grabbed the pendant because it meant something and thus comforted him, but then that would mean his tied hair is also-_

His analysis is interrupted by Slaine starting to speak. “A-anyway, don’t change the subject again! You were finally admitting to the obvious fact the girl isn’t here on a charity crusade. Go on.”

That immediately sobers Inaho. “Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is or were you hoping to make me stew on the mystery?”

The brunet hesitates, torn. “It’s her secret to tell-”

“ _Wonderful,_ and here I thought you were actually going to be usef-”

“But I don’t agree with keeping it from you. If she wants to interact with you so much, it’s not fair for you to not know why. And also-”

“Your loyalty is impressive, if you really dislike it but allowed her to go on for this long, even if you always did look reproachful.”

“Did I?“

“Yes, but I thought you just didn’t like how she acted.”

“I suppose it’s not unlikely. It bothered me long before I realized why.”

“So, what are you going to do now, then?”

“Friends of ours might be coming to this country in the near future, and she’s sure to leave to go see them.”

“If they’re your friends too, why don’t you just leave as well-”

“I won’t let her stop visiting before she admits the truth. And if those friends don’t come after three weeks, I will tell it anyway.”

“She might not like that.”

“If she wanted it to remain unknown she shouldn’t have dangled it so. You should be told. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless you don’t want to. You’ve previously refused to have a discussion with me if there was the chance of the result making you feel worse. What Rayet is keeping from you is something that may ruin your enjoyment of her company.”

“I realize if she was aboard the Deucalion, she has probably my underlings’ blood on her hands.” Slaine points out. He sighs, “I can’t exactly blame her for it, ultimately you were always defending yourselves, and I have more blood on mine.”

Inaho says nothing, but apparently that’s all Slaine needs and he frowns. “It’s not just that, is it? Huh...well...I can’t say I’ve been enjoying it that much anyway, not when I know I’m being used and studied by her.”

 _So your reactions thus far haven’t entirely, or at all, been your true self._ If the realization makes him feel relief, surely it’s only because Slaine won’t feel betrayed when he learns the truth. _But then, what was your personality, before you suffered so much?_

“Then so be it.”

There is nothing more to say; removing the stitches went well, with no bleeding, and the task is done.

“Hm, I almost can’t see the scar.” Slaine states, examining his wrist, then shrugs ruefully. “Well, even if it was obvious, it wouldn’t matter, what’s one more to me?”

 _I think there’s a difference between the scars you make yourself and the ones clearly done by something -or someone- else_. Inaho thinks, but doesn’t dare voice it.

“I’ll take my leave now.”

“Whatever.”

“Before I do, I just want to say one thing, in case it hasn't been clear so far.”

“...yeah?”

“I don’t take anything you say lightly.”

“...j-just _go_ already!”

*

_He didn’t understand him at all._

_Stupid, foolish Oran-Inaho Kaizuka. Why did his words impact the brunet so much? They shouldn’t!_

_Nor should he care about hurting Inaho Kaizuka’s feelings and yet…_

_It’s a game, an experiment, I mustn't forget…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I think I should say this now: **there will be _NO_ rape in this fic**. Not even an “offscreen” implied one. So everyone who can’t read that sort of thing, have no fear, that isn’t happening. At all. Of course, that doesn’t mean it won’t be discussed in dialogue (like in this chapter) among other things. But rape will not occur. Be it because characters won’t even try it, or they’ll be stopped before they can try it, that remains to be seen.
> 
> -I had to yet again split a chapter. This one had reached 10k before I stopped writing and decided to split it. Technically, an even split would have been just after the shower scene, but I disliked leaving such a distasteful misunderstanding as cliffhanger when it gets so easily resolved a few scenes later…so I extended it a little.
> 
> - **For Want Of a Nail chapter will get delayed**. Why? Because I got excited and spent all my free time writing and rewriting those 10k and by the time I stopped it was too late. Not sure when I’ll manage to finish and post it due to mother’s day tomorrow. 
> 
> -Needless to say, that shower thing and issue after were…complicated to write, hope I pulled it off.
> 
> -“Spaceships” I took the game “ battleships” and changed the name since I feel like in the az universe, they’d use spaceships instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Perhaps Rayet is secretly guilty over what happened, because on their next visit she has two guards bring in a television and blu-ray.

“This is new,” Slaine points out in amusement as the guards put down the stuff and leave.

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it, I’m afraid,” Rayet explains with a scowl, shoving a bucket of popcorn into the blond’s arms. “That uptight Warden refused to allow it if she didn’t watch the whole thing first. I had to go back and pick a new movie because none of the ones I brought were considered _appropriate_ for her shit taste.”

“Taste has nothing to do with it, she’s just following orders,” Inaho comments.

Rayet huffs and continues ranting as she sets things up. “Not to mention learning this place has no electric sockets, so of course I would need to fucking buy almost a kilometer of extensions or a big laptop.” The wires leading from the equipment and out of the cell should tell Slaine which option she chose. “As if three people would be comfortable watching on a small screen. And then-”

Inaho, having witnessed everything first hand, tunes out her tirade and focuses on Slaine, staring at the food thrown into his arms. Noticing his gaze, the other looks up.

“This is popcorn, right?” he asks and, at a nod from the brunet, picks up one. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen some, I wasn’t sure…” he trails off, then puts it in his mouth.

The brunet watches as Slaine chews the first piece slowly before swallowing it…

...and then grabs as much as he can with his hand and shoves it his mouth.

The sight of Slaine with his cheeks bursting from eagerly trying to take in as much as possible is...endearing. Inaho makes a mental note to bring popcorn again, and other treats.

“So, what did they let me watch?” The blond finally asks when he swallows some.

“A movie Inaho and I watched recently.” She shows him the cover of Beauty and the Beast.

*

“So?”

Slaine shrugs. “It was nice.”

Rayet narrows her eyes and leans close. “There's a huge ‘but’ on your forehead.”

“Well, it was good that they had a happy ending and all, but...I’m not so sure about…”

“The fairy right? That blonde bitch screwed everyone just because a little kid told her no-”

“What? No! He did wrong and he got punished for it.”

“He refused to buy a flower and got turned into a monster and nearly killed!”

“The monstrous look was to represent how he was a monster on the inside, and he had years to get someone to love him. If he failed and died it would have been his own fault.”

“So you are seriously saying the fairy cursing a little boy with a life threatening thing, as well as all his underlings, for not letting a stranger inside his home was fair?”

“...I guess if you put it that way, maybe that was a little unnecessary…”

“If you had no issue with that,” Inaho joins the discussion, “then did you dislike the Beast falling for Belle?”

“What?! What was wrong with that?”

“The Beast was lonely and practically locked up in his castle, knowing Belle was his only chance at survival. In that scenario, akin to Stockholm Syndrome, he might have forced himself to believe he loved her-”

“Oran- _You_ aren’t thinking straight. The Beast wasn’t alone nor was Belle his only chance. He had all his servants surrounding him. Just because they didn't look human doesn't mean they weren’t on the inside, so if he were truly desperate he’d have fallen in love with one of them. They treated him well, after all. Also, Belle was beautiful, smart and kind, of course anyone would fall in love with her. My issue was why would someone like Belle fall in love with a monster.”

“Because he wasn’t really one. People called him such, and he looked the part, but by staying around him-”

“Because she was forced!”

“Why she initiated her contact with him doesn’t change the fact that after some time she stayed because she enjoyed it.”

“He kept lashing out at her!”

“But he had reasons to be out of sorts, never truly harmed her and we saw the passage of time, implying he calmed down.”

“I still don't understand how someone so good and with so many possibilities, would settle for an undeserving beast.”

“And I still don't think your arguments are enough to accept the Beast was truly in love with her. I still think his feelings are problematic and should not be trusted.”

“...you two are going to fight over who really loves whom in a children’s movie? _Really?_ ”

“Says the one who had issue with a character that never even really appeared.”

“I agree with Slaine; you are hardly allowed to talk, Rayet, when you get angry over the fairy,” Inaho says, and turns back to Slaine when Rayet starts sputtering. “Shall we agree at least that the social-political situation at the end is hardly as simple as it makes it out to be?”

Slaine sighs. “It would be nice if they did live happily ever after but...yes, I doubt things would be simple.”

Guards walk by to make sure everything is fine, interrupting the conversation.

*

_The girl is frustrated._

_Inaho’s refusal to agree with her is vexing, Troyard’s refusal to believe him -no matter how understandable- is just as much._

_But more than that, it frustrates her that the criminal refuses to ask anything. She’d been waiting for him to ask her about the outside world, or at least Asseylum…_

_Troyard hasn’t said anything in her visits so far. He answers a few questions, and replies to her but he does nothing else._

_She wants to know what he thinks about Asseylum, she wants to know what he thinks about his situation._

_From now on, maybe she should start being more overt…_

*

Jenga, they find, is the one game Slaine always wins.

“How can you even be this good at a game you said you never played before?!” Rayet demands when Slaine once again removes a piece from a difficult place without the whole thing falling down.

The blond shrugs but doesn’t reply, mouth full with the popcorn Inaho brought.

“Understanding how balance works is primary to winning this,” Inaho says, successfully removing a piece.

Rayer snorts. “Then why does only he win?”

“Obviously, skill is also involved.”

“Hm, when I was still low in the martian hierarchy, one of my most common jobs was as a mechanic. Dealing with small parts and having to carefully remove or add ones without messing with the whole was necessary. It seems I still haven’t lost that touch. At least not enough to play games.”

Rayet tries removing a piece, and the whole thing falls over. She swears as she watches Inaho dutifully rebuild it for another round and then….stops.

Inaho glances at her and dislikes what he sees; she is giving Slaine a calculated look.

“Hm, you must think it’s a pity though?”

“What is?”

“That when it comes to unimportant games you are so good at taking what you want without damaging the structure, but when it came to power you upset all the martian hierarchy.”

Inaho inhales sharply and his head whips around to look at Slaine.

It’s as if someone swapped the imprisoned boy for the Count he’d once seen footage of, and his posture and expression as he looks at Rayet are scornful.

“You think I didn’t want to rid Vers of that flawed, ridiculous structure that only served to rupture and ruin any chance they had of winning? That’s very foolish of you.” He looks down at the newly rebuilt pile and removes a piece. “But for me to topple it when and how I wanted, some people had to be removed first. You should talk a little more with Inaho Kaizuka before trying to make such criticism, he sometimes forgets to use his head, but he seems to be a good strategist.”

*

“He said you don’t use your head sometimes.”

“He was insulting me.”

“No, I think he meant you act emotional. I don’t think even your sister would accuse you of that with a straight face. Just how do you act around him when I’m not near?”

“The same. You are reading too much into a comment.”

“...and that day….when he was taking a shower...he said you had your chance and didn't take it. What did-”

“His old cell wasn’t equipped with air-conditioning, he nearly died of a heatstroke so I took him to the shower, removed his clothes and turned it on to cool him.”

“Oh.”

*

The next game is not to Inaho’s liking.

“The whole setup makes no sense,” he complains as he moves his yellow piece towards a new room.”

“Whatever,” Slaine replies. He moves his peon and, landing on a room, turns to the brunet. “Let’s see...Dr. Green. Library. Rope.”

“Why would entering a room help guess work? How is it we know someone died yet we can’t discern if he was shot or strangled?” Inaho insists, handing him a card.

“It’s a game. The setup is just there to force a certain interaction,” Slaine retorts, amused at Inaho’s issues with it.

“I realize that. But I feel they could have thought of other ways to result in the same gameplay that didn’t rely on such an illogical scenario.”

“Stop complaining or the next murder will be yours in a cell room choking on the peon I’ll shove down your throat,” Rayet offhandedly threatens.

“I’m surprised they allowed this game at all,” Slaine muses.

“Inaho went on a tirade about how, if anything, you murdering people by this game’s logic would be beneficial to everyone, since you’d suck at it. I think the Warden only allowed it to shut him up.”

Slaine chuckles. “Well, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time I shoot someone at point blank.” He looks pointedly at Inaho, who doesn’t reply.

“Don’t think they’re going a little overboard?” Rayet says abruptly.

“Hm? I guess,” The blond shrugs.

“C’mon, don’t you think it's strange that they're still this crazy about the thought of you escaping and killing people?”

“...say what you want to say.”

“No offense, but you were a good leader and you had a good martian weapon with you. Without it and a following, you are no threat. Not to the point they have to even restrict what you can be exposed to.” She leans close to him, voice lower even though there no guards near, nor any cameras or microphones inside the cell itself. “I know they won’t even tell you about the outside world, at all. Weird, huh? Wouldn’t it be better to show you how pointless an escape would be? Doesn’t it make you wonder how well things are truly going?”

“...obviously all of this is suspicious.”

“Then, don’t you want to know how the situation is outside? With Empress Asseylum?” Her smile is predatory. “Inaho is a stickler for rules so he’d never tell you, but I’m not averse to it.”

Inaho closes his eyes for a second, willing his growing headache to go down, and when he opens them he finds Slaine had been looking at him.

“No comment?” The blond asks.

“None.”

“In that case…” He turns back to Rayet, “No.”

She’s confused. “No?”

“Exactly. No, I don’t want to know.”

Now she’s openly baffled. “Why? How could you not want to know?”

“I don’t. It’s pointless. The security is too strict, I can’t escape nor do I have the means to contact anyone to aid me, and I don't know anyone who would.”

“B-but don’t you want to know if the people, the whole system, that has you in here is faring well or not? If they’re having their comeuppance for using you as a scape-” She halts, but it’s too late, there is a knowing gleam in Slaine’s eyes.

“Why should I? If it’s going badly, which you’re implying, that just means having me pay for allegedly creating the whole plot to kill her -something you just admitted to being aware of- was for naught. Likewise, knowing everything is going well won’t exactly make me feel good either, since I’m still going to be trapped in here. So no, I don't want to know about the worlds that I will never be a part of again.”

Rayet is momentarily stunned, but recovers quickly, and Inaho sees the signs of her getting dangerously agitated. It’s not the information she may give him that Inaho fears, but the way she might twist things in anger.

“Enough, he has given you his choice. Let’s go.” Rayet’s affront turns to be aimed at Inaho,  and she glares at him in a way that usually worries people.

Inaho does nothing but levelly stare at her back until she gives up and storms out of the cell without a glance back.

He doesn’t think it’s necessary to inform Slaine of their obvious departure, but feels he should at least acknowledge him before doing it, and so the brunet turns to Slaine and nods at him.

“Next time, let’s play this,” the blond says, tapping the chessboard.

For a moment, Inaho thinks Slaine is telling him to annoy Rayet by going with a game she has voiced her dislike of-

-but if that is his motive, why not say it loudly enough for the girl to hear? And why say it now and not next time?

If Slaine is not telling him to play chess near Rayet, the only other option is that he’s telling Inaho to come back alone.

Assuming such is complicated; perhaps he’s reading too much into it, interpreting in a way that is convenient for him…

But Slaine had already said Inaho’s lonesome visits didn’t trouble him more than his presence accompanied, so maybe being wrong won’t be too detrimental.

He nods again, and leaves.

*

“Are you going to tell me off?”

“You are implying you feel your actions might have been reprehensible.”

“No, I’m saying you might think they were.”

“Which implies you realize there is reason for that. And no, I won’t. But Rayet…”

“Yeah?”

“He said he doesn’t want to know. If you dare disregard that and tell him anything at all...I will immediately contact Captain Magbaredge and ensure you will not be allowed near the Deucalion for a long time.”

Rayet pales, and has no come back.

*

“Did you tell her something?” is Slaine’s welcoming remark when next time he sees Inaho, entering his cell alone.

“I’m aware Rayet came in the morning. What about her behavior made you assume such?”

“More than just stop asking questions, she’s been weirdly quiet, almost afraid to speak. Not to mention, if you finally deign it safe enough to leave us alone, then probably whatever you were worried she’d say before is no longer an issue.”

“I didn’t come earlier so I could do so now.”

“Won’t she notice your absence?”

“She will be otherwise engaged before she can figure it out.” He had suggested his sister take her souvenir shopping for their friends. Doubtlessly, it was the one thing Rayet wouldn’t mind doing. “As for her no longer attempting to pry, since your stance on that matter was made clear, I threatened her should she ignore it and tell you something.”

“...what if I change my mind and want to know something after all?”

“Then answering you wouldn’t be against your will,” Inaho puts the chess board in the middle of the table, but Slaine pushes it aside again.

“Not yet, Rayet showed me a new game. Do you know thumb fighting?”

Surprisingly, Inaho does. It had been a favorite of his friends when they’d been younger. He stretches out his hand and Slaine does the same, linking them.

It initially looks like a meaningless thing, but it’s important to Inaho.

For one thing, it once again shows Slaine is not averse to touching him. Or at least, not when he initiates it. Perhaps he isn’t against it at all, and just never seeks it out, making him similar to Inaho. The brunet thinks it’s most likely the first option; unlike himself, the blond is emotional, and the people like that -that Inaho had seen- tended to want contact.

It also solidifies in his mind what Slaine’s game preferences are. From all he’d seen so far, the former Count favoured games of skill and strength. Those requiring intelligence he doesn’t care for, but found annoying when played with Inaho; though this blatant distaste in losing was only towards the brunet and not with Rayet. Games of knowledge haven’t -at Inaho’s insistence- been played, given Slaine is at a severe disadvantage. Finally, he always finds games of luck distasteful, even when he sometimes wins. It could be a meaningless quirk. Inaho knows it isn’t, not with how he reacts.

_Slaine’s defeat wasn’t due to luck. Does he blame it nonetheless, or were there other significant losses in his past?_

Inaho’s mind flashes back to Tanegashima and he nearly physically tries to recoil from that train of thought.

He is too busy reminding himself it’s too late, so the truth about that incident is no longer relevant, to attempt to concentrate on the game. Slaine’s thumb holds down his own for enough time and wins. The blond doesn't look at all pleased.

“You weren't even trying.”

Inaho says nothing; he knows by now Slaine finds his apologies meaningless by themselves. He honestly concentrates on the game, and knows that’s what Slaine wants.

If only there was something he could do to make him believe his intentions.

Slaine nearly presses his thumb down, but he pushes it off at the last second. He finally manages to push the other’s digit down, but he miscalculates how much strength is necessary and Slaine breaks free before it’s too late.

He’s going to lose again soon if this keeps up. The brunet wonders if that will be enough for the other, or if Slaine wants him to try even harder.

Rayet once said he should lose on purpose to make him happy, but will Slaine really be satisfied with a fake victory?

Inaho isn’t sure, and he feels the desire to give it his best effort, so he steps up the game, and twists their arms sideways to gain leverage-

This time he uses enough strength to hold Slaine down for long enough to win.

The second after he does so stretches endlessly in his mind; will Slaine get angry he won, or rage at how he did it? Perhaps he might discover even just having his thumb held down by Inaho isn’t something he can swallow-

“That was almost cheating you know,” Slaine says, but there’s unmistakable humor in his tone and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Not as I learned it, maybe Rayet told you different rules,” Inaho replies, shoulders sagging slightly with relief.

“Maybe. Again?”

“This is a short game. Shall we do more than three matches?”

“This much is fine, you still want to play chess, don’t you?”

Slaine being willing to go with what he assumes the brunet wants is new. “No, that isn’t necessary. This requires less concentration than chess. Since it’s clear you wanted me to come alone to talk, this might be better.” And he would rather play this with Slaine; he preferred the feel of the heat, and the emotion Slaine showed and the fun he himself was having-

-he can never tell his friends, of course, but still he wonders how they’d react to hearing Inaho, as an adult, would find amusement in thumb fighting, when he couldn’t when he’d been thirteen.

“We keep playing until our conversation ends, then. But just so you know, you have to start it.”

“What should I say?”

“What you wanted to mention, or ask, when I told her I didn’t want any answers.”

“You lied. You once asked me for news of the hypergate.”

“And so…” Slaine pauses momentarily to concentrate on their hands. “...why do you think I refused it?”

Inaho had reflected on it and come to the most plausible explanation. “Most likely, because Rayet wanted you to ask.”

“Yes,” Slaine says, and Inaho isn’t sure if he sounds triumphant over the match he just won or their conversation. “You want answers, so I won’t give them to you, she wants questions and curiosity...and so she’ll never get those. This playing around has staved off my boredom, but I’m not so easily lured.”

They lull back into silence. Inaho doesn’t think he has anything else to say, but Slaine isn’t complaining and nor is he telling him to leave, so he waits and enjoys the game until finally…

“I’m surprised you didn't try to stop her telling me.”

“You expected me to?”

“You never tell me anything. And don’t say I never asked. We both know _you_ wouldn’t have answered.”

Their thumbs enter an impasse; pads touching, they attempt to bend the other.

“For me to be allowed in this position, there were rules. Your absolute detachment from anything of the outside at all was a strict requirement. Worse, your...reaction to me initially was much more volatile and untrustworthy. Even if you had asked, I wouldn't have answered because you were capable of telling the guards to have me removed for breach of contract.”

“...and now?”

“Now...it might depend. I believe that while you still hate me-”

“You can count on that not changing, ever.”

“-you would not jeopardize your position further by sending me away through that excuse, as you must have by now understood they will probably move you, back to the initial cell or elsewhere, if they feel the knowledge you hold is dangerous. Not to mention, they might even suspect you know more than what you reveal, and attempt to pry inexistent information out of you.”

He had said the last part as flatly as everything else, simply exposing his logic, but Slaine reacts to it.

It was barely nothing; a small flick of the eye and the hand linked to his momentarily spamming, yet it’s enough to speed Inaho’s heart rate a little.

Someone has pried information from him before. But how unpleasant was it? Slaine had betrayed too little to gauge…

He thinks back to the scars…

_But why would they torture him for information? No...the scars were too many and done by the same object; whoever made those, did it not solely for a purpose, but because he was enjoying it, else he’d have moved on to another method before repeating the same torture so much._

So: tortured, possibly for information, and most likely with the torturer having some twisted pleasure in the act. It wasn’t just Slaine’s future that was looking grim.

He murdered Count Saazbaum, was that why? But why would that Count allow someone he hurt so much in a position to have his payback?

Slaine is waiting for him to finish, so he pulls himself from his disturbing reflections and continues. “Therefore, due to the reasons I just said, I don’t see you purposely telling anyone. However, if the information alters your temperament, you might accidentally reveal your knowledge somehow.”

“...so you won’t answer my questions anyway.”

“No, only if-”

“And how exactly will you know which answers will alter me? You don’t know my opinions or my past since I’ve told you nothing. Is this your way of punishing me for keeping quiet, making it implied it’s ultimately my fault if I don’t get to know anything?”

His nail -long, getting cut only when it got dangerously so- scrapes Inaho’s thumb. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a burning sensation.

“I told you about the hypergate.”

“An inconsequential thing, which I already knew a little about because I overheard. You refused anything further.”

“Because your temperament was still unstable then,” he pauses and sighs, “...alright. I’ll tell you what you want.”

“You _will?_ What about what you just said?”

“I don’t want you assuming I’m keeping it from you as punishment for your silence.”

“You do realize you are opening the door for me to guilt trip you into doing things?”

“If your argument has basis I will always consider it. But more than that, I’ve been asking you to trust my intentions and my word when I say I’m here because I care. I can’t expect you to consider that when I, who am in a much safer position, can’t show some faith first.”

“...you’ve been in such vulnerable situations with me,” Slaine mumbles, looking down, “isn’t that enough?”

“Is it? For you?”

“No,” Slaine says, but it’s without it’s usual venom, and he squirms uncomfortably. Then he frowns, stopping and looking at their hands. “Stop that,” he says, sounding slightly bewildered and unsure.

Inaho looks down; they had stopped playing a little while ago, but their hands stayed in position. His thumb had just begun lazily stroking the side of Slaine’s hands in a circular motion.

“I hadn't noticed, I apologize.” He stops the movement but does nothing else. There is a pause, and then the blond pulls his hand away slowly.

“You’re weird,” Slaine states. His tone is without inflection, yet his other hand scratches where Inaho’s thumb was rubbing, so the brunet is uncertain if he’s disgusted or simply dispassionate about it.

“I’ve been told. Repeatedly,” Inaho informs without rancor. “Regardless, ask what you want.”

“I don’t want to ask anything. Not yet.”

Inaho takes a moment to consider it. “Is this because of Rayet?”

“It’s easy for me to hide things from the guards, but Rayet will be searching for signs and might try to pry something off me. I don’t want her finding out I’ve been asking questions. I’ll do it after she leaves.”

The mention of the personnel reminds Inaho of the conversation he once had without Rayet.

_“I’m not saying they’ll turn out to be criminals: it_ is _a job that requires a lot of discretion and loyalty, but you can’t expect all of them to be there for no reason. There’s bound to be one or two at least that the UFE wanted some distance from.”_

“How is your relationship with the staff?”

Slaine is startled at the sudden question and his expression goes carefully blank. “What’s it to you?” he asks warily.

“I just want to know if there are any issues. You even asked me once if the staff had been expressly ordered to not kill you.”

“That was about the nurse and his severely lacking care.” He shrugs. “There is nothing to say. Some attempt to be cordial, some ignore me and some -like the nurse- hope I drop dead.”

“But have there been death threats or attempts at physical harm?”

“...there have been no death threats or attacks.”

There is something...off...about the words; Slaine says them clearly -and perhaps a little too slowly- and it doesn’t sound like he’s lying. Yet there was something in his eyes…

They fall into silence. Inaho looks at the blond and waits, even though he’s not sure for what.

Slaine looks at him and squares himself as if getting ready for something, and Inaho isn’t one for emotional descriptions but he can almost feel the very air drawing his breath for-

-but the moment for...whatever it might have been...ends when Slaine sighs and looks away, “I don’t think there’s anything else to say.”

Inaho assents and asks Slaine if there is anything he needs. The blond admits the shampoo is done and he wants another.

“Anything specific you want for the next one? A certain color or scent?”

“...sea. I want one that smells like the sea,” Slaine grudgingly says after a few seconds.

_He isn’t even aware he’s next to the sea, he has no view of anything, and the walls stop any sea breeze…_

Slaine takes one look at the brunet and smiles knowledgeably. “I am near it, after all.” When he sees Inaho’s frame becomes rigid in surprise, his smile broadens. “One day, I passed by  a window when they were moving me. I saw a seagull.”

“Don’t tell anyone else that. Your location is a fragile subject. Even if it’s just being aware you are geographically close to salt water, that might still result in stricter care.”

“Hm, this level of prohibition is hilarious. Who would I even tell? No one would want me out of here.”

“...”

*

Despite being forbidden to say anything, Rayet still goes back to Slaine constantly. And after that initial mute visit, she goes back to normal.

_It’s proof she does enjoy this, beyond her curiosity and guilt,_ Inaho thinks as he watches them play mancala.

Next to Slaine, and within arm’s reach, is the sea scented shampoo. Inaho thinks he must have hit the mark, because Slaine hasn’t made any cutting remark or been parted from it since he’d received it earlier.

The brunet wishes this didn’t have to end. Slaine is having fun, so is Rayet. But...it will have to eventually, and the time is arriving…

*

It ends a little before the deadline Inaho gave it.

Rayet receives a call from Inko, and immediately knows something is going on.

“What’s wrong?”

“...The meeting has been delayed, we might have to stay here for longer.”

“That’s not all, is it?”

“I...don't know what else there is but…” Inko’s voice is worried, and she lowers it to a whisper. “There were men, powerful men, talking to the Captain and we’ve had to do military training in secret a-and it’s not even the usual stuff, it’s something new and...and I don't know, but I’m scared. Something is going on and I have no idea what it is.”

“...give me a day or two. I’m coming.”

“Oh no, Rayet, don’t! Whatever it is, it’s dangerous and-”

“I’m coming.”

*

Her resolve only wavers when she sees Slaine.

“What?” he asks, seeing the hesitation and worried glances she is shooting Inaho as they enter his cell.

“Rayet has something to tell you,” Inaho answers.

“Maybe my sense of time is off, but I don't think three weeks have gone by. Have the friends arrived then?”

The mention of Inko and the rest gives Rayet strength and she walks close with more certainty. “After I leave I’ll go meet them.”

“You? Not ‘we’? Why not take Inaho Kaizuka along?”

“My presence isn’t necessary,” Inaho says. He has no intention of leaving Slaine alone when there is no certain sign of danger towards the Deucalion.

“Pity. So, you’re finally going to spill it. Go on.”

He’s sitting at his usual seat, Inaho moves to the seat by the side, leaving the chair across from Slaine free. Rayet hesitates but ultimately sits on it.

“I’m not good at this stuff so I’ll get right down to it. I...know who really tried to kill Asseylum. It was me. Me and my family.”

*

_Inaho had warned her Slaine might lash out, and had suggested she keep some distance, or have the guards near, or even tell him from the other side of the cell._

_“It’ll be two against one, he won’t manage to kill me. But if he manages to hurt me...I think I deserve that, at least.”_

*

Slaine does nothing for a while, staring at her until Rayet squirms. Then, to Inaho’s bewilderment, bursts out in harsh laughter.

“That’s it? Is this the big secret you’ve been keeping?” Her silence is answer enough, he shakes his head in amused disbelief. “Pathetic, to think you are this full of yourself.”

He is no longer slumping in his chair; his legs are crossed, hands intertwined over the table and posture straight and flawless. Count Slaine is back, and looking down at Rayet in front of him.

Despite his prison uniform and unkempt look, Rayet recognizes authority when she sees it, and stiffens warily. “The hell you mean?” she demands defensively.

“Did you plan the attack?”

“No.”

“Was the attack only carried out because you and your kin existed? Or would any other money grubbing killers have been able to do the same?”

“...other people could have done it.” Rayet concedes, without trying to fight the insult.

“Then, while you are attempted murderers, you are a peon to me.” He points to the chess set to the side. “In a game, the pieces are dangerous, and we kill them if we must, but it’s childish to think everything is a peon’s fault. There are others just like it who could have done the same. If it kills someone -or tries to- the one to truly blame is the player behind it all. Same with my incarceration; I doubt you had anything to do with it, you don't have the power.”

Rayet stares at him in disbelief. “So you aren’t angry at me? You don't want revenge?”

“Revenge at the littlest, most inconsequential piece? No. I’ve had my revenge, I’ve killed those in charge.”

Inaho jolts. “You killed Count Saazbaum because of this?”

Slaine turns to him with an humorless smile. “It’s hard to believe that I would kill those who wanted harm to her, isn't it?

“No. No, it isn’t. Unexpected, yes, but not unbelievable. It fits your character.”

The reply surprises Slaine, and momentarily breaks the cold and aloof mask he has on to reveal something vulnerable. But it lasts only a second before he recovers and turns back to Rayet.

“You knew he was involved?” Rayet asks.

“I knew it since a little before you fought him in Russia.”

“So you knew that and still protected him? You-”

“No,” Inaho intercedes. “Regardless of personal feeling, if Slaine wished to have some standing with the martians, considering he is terran, he would need a patron.” He looks at the blond. “You used him and when the count was no longer needed, you punished him.”

Again Slaine’s mask flickers. _He really didn't expect anyone to not think the worst of him._

“Yes. Incidentally, the martian you fought under the bridge was in on it too.”

“ _You were there?!_ ” Rayet hisses.

“Yes, I was ordered to aid him, but my skycarrier crashed so I watched you nearly kill him from the bridge, and the then princess reveal herself.”

“What do you mean, ‘nearly’? Inaho sunk his damn machine!”

“There was a escape pod. He used it.”

Rayet bangs her fist on the table, seething, but not at Slaine. “He survived? That rat might still be out there somewhere?! I’m going to-”

“He’s dead.”

The girl freezes. “How did he die?”

“He found me after he escaped the water and in his anger, the idiot started singing like a canary about the whole assassination plot. I stole his gun and shot him again and again until he stopped moving. It was the first time I’d ever done it, you see, I didn't know to aim for the head yet.” His voice is steady, cold, but Inaho sees the twitch in his hand.

_If he shot two superiors for trying to kill the princess...then that means he was on her side. But then... was he not an enemy at Tanegashima? If so then I...I…_

A lump is forming in his throat. Thankfully Rayet speaks, interrupting his appalling realization. “Thank you...for doing that,” she says quietly.

Slaine snorts. “I didn't do it for some terrans. Why are you so angry at him anyway?”

“He killed them all, and tried to kill me too, after we attacked the princess, to silence us.”

The blond chuckles. “You must have been idiots if you thought martians would spare some terrans-”

“I’m martian. We were martians sent to Earth for years to do it, with the promise of a better life afterwards.”

It’s as if she had just slapped Slaine. He pales, and his hand jumps to his grasp his pendant.

“You’ve said what you want to say. Leave.”

“Do you really not loath me?”

“No, you were clearly not that special. Not that I’m not angry anyway since you were involved. I’d love to at least punch you but it’s not as if I can even do that.”

Instead of replying, Rayet stands up and walks around the table, to Slaine’s side.

“I deserve so much more than a punch, I know. But I’m selfish and don’t want to die, and you're smart and know you can’t kill me even if you wanted to. If it’s only a punch and such you want, do it.”

“Oh _sure_ ,” Slaine says sarcastically, “and then suffer the punishment? I don’t think so.”

“You won’t. I won’t say anything. If you punch me in the face, or do anything where they can see, I’ll just say I fell, or Inaho did it.”

The blond looks to Inaho, who nods.

“Yes, I will corroborate her excuse.”

Slaine looks at him, and it’s clear he’s considering if he trusts them or not…

He stands up quickly and with a swift motion, punches Rayet in the gut.

She grunts and falls to the floor, clutching her stomach in obvious pain.

“There. No one will see it unless you plan on stripping for the guards. Not that I fully trust you two to not tell, but I couldn't help myself.”

Inaho helps pick Rayet up from the floor. She is still grimacing in agony, and finds she can’t walk straight.

“When they ask why I’m walking clutching my stomach in obvious pain, I’ll tell them I have cramps.” She vows. “I’m sorry I can’t do more, I’m sorry even if in a small way, I did participate in putting you here. And I’m sorry telling the truth won’t be enough.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care. Leave, go to your friends.”

“I will. But...is it alright if I return?”

“No. I don’t want to be your pity crusade, and I’m sure as hell not going to say ‘everything is fine’ because I’m playing games with you.”

“It’s not that.”

“Oh, really?”

“...alright I feel bad, but is that so wrong? And besides...playing was fun.”

“...no. Leave and don’t come back. If you want to help, convince Inaho Kaizuka of doing the same.”

“...I...okay.” Rayet looks as if the refusal is more painful than her obviously aching stomach, but she listens to him and leaves. Inaho follows her, and reaches the door-

“Inaho Kaizuka, wait.”

He stops his movement and looks at Slaine.

“Stay a while,” the blond says, and Inaho walks back immediately, this time sitting across from the other.

For once Rayet gives no objection and leaves. When the sound of her footsteps fades, Slaine speaks again, voice eery.

“Do you realise why I was the perfect person to blame for the assassination rather than my f- Count Saazbaum?”

“I’ve reflected on it, and I believe it’s because by blaming you, fingers cannot be pointed at either planet for having started this war.”

“Exactly. I’m terran but I lived years with martians, under martian rules. There is equal blame to share for both planets if I planned it all. And because of that, neither planet can be accused of being the ultimate culprit that started the war.” He hesitates, and his next words are shaky and quiet. “A-at least...that’s what I thought until now…”

Inaho frowns. “That seems to be the reason, what do you mean?”

Slaine chuckles. “Are you playing obtuse or have you really not noticed?”

“I don’t-”

“Rayet.”

Inaho freezes and with slow dawning dread, understands. “She’s a martian that lived years on Earth.”

“My opposite, but nonetheless, just as perfect to use. No, actually, she’d be even better to do so, as there would be no flaws in blaming her since she really did participate in it. To extrapolate from mere participation to planning it along with the other detractors, all conveniently dead, would have been the best outlook. Yet, I was the one they picked to take the fall. Did they know about her? Did...did Asseylum know too?”

Inaho knows he can’t lie about this, but it’s with a heavy heart he replies. “Yes.”

“I see,” Slaine says, and it wrecks Inaho to see something die in his eyes. His blood runs cold when in the next moment Slaine’s eyes become tear filled and his shoulders begin to shake a little.

“All this time...all this time I told myself it was fine if I was blamed. I-I mean, they...she...had no other choice but to use me. B-but if they all knew about Rayet and still decided to use me despite the flaws that would have...this isn’t about what was necessary for the sake of peace. This is another punishment they wanted to bestow on me, and she was fine with it.”

His voice breaks by the end, the last words almost unintelligible as they mix with his sobs.

Inaho feels at a loss. He wants to...do something, but comfort has never been something he’s good at, and even if he was, Slaine would hardly welcome it from him.

Perhaps, all he can do is quietly leave and never speak of the tears, like he has done so before…

As he motions to do so, he takes notice of Slaine’s hands.

One is over his face, hiding it from Inaho’s view....but the other is on the table, balled into a fist, squeezed so hard Inaho can see the nails digging into his own palm.

Before he can second guess himself, Inaho reaches out and puts a hand over it, trying to pry the fingers apart.

“W-what the hell are you doing?” Slaine demands, voice watery.

“I’m not good at giving comfort. I’m not even sure when it’s the correct time to pat someone on the back or embrace them. And even if I did, I assume any form of contact from me would bring you no relief.”

“You are absolutely correct,” Slaine growls.

“But you are hurting yourself. Squeeze mine instead.” He suddenly finds no resistance as he threads his fingers through the hand, intertwining them.

“It’ll hurt. I will hurt you.”

_Not more than I already am hurting_. “It’s fine.”

“Don't look at me, I don't want you to...to see me...”

Inaho thinks looking away is futile; so long as he remains, he’ll be able to hear, and feel through the touch, that Slaine is crying.

But...perhaps more than ever Slaine needs an illusion to hold on to...

Inaho looks to the chessboard left aside, and drags it between them.

“I think I want to try a match against myself, for once. I’ll be concentrating on that.”

“T-this is ridiculous.” Slaine half sobs, half chuckles, but doesn’t let go of the hand.

Nor does he purposely squeeze it too tight or dig his nails into it.

*

_Outside, hidden behind a wall, Rayet bites her own hand to stifle her tears and quietly leaves._

*

Inaho moves the first piece. He then stretches his hand to move the opposing side-

Slaine’s free hand reached it first and moves a piece.

“Slaine…”

“I want to play,” he states.

The brunet voices no objection, moving another piece again. It’s not his place to tell Slaine how to grieve.

They continue, Slaine silently crying, stifling any sobs that escape.

His state worries Inaho. Asseylum was his lifeline; will he go back to wishing his own death now that he’s disappointed with her? He wants - _needs_ \- to know but this isn’t the time for that, and his being allowed to stay is too fragile a thing; asking anything might break it.

After a while he begins carefully rubbing Slaine’s hands with his thumb. The blond says nothing, perhaps he doesn’t even notice.

The game takes a long while, both are playing too badly, aimlessly moving pieces. Inaho is almost pleased when his queen is killed.

It ends when there are no pieces left but their kings. A truce -no, mutual defeat- is agreed upon speechlessly and, when Slaine lets go of his hand on his own accord, Inaho leaves without another word.

*** 

***

***

Rayet seats herself on the plane and winces; it’s been almost half a day and her stomach is still paining her at times. There's an ugly bruise on it, she hopes no one tries to get her in a bathing suit…

She went to New York to catch a plane to where the Deucalion is in Africa. Most of the passengers are probably doing the same; families or simply personnel that had stayed behind on leave. Possibly, one or two of Dr. Yagarai’s patients may be going as well, since supposedly there is no danger yet, and there won’t be any for a while…

On the first class seat next to her is a sleeping girl with an unusual hair color. She curses at how despite all the vacant seats, they went and put her next to someone.

As the plane takes off, a recording of an UFE public speech comes on. She supposes it’s only to be expected to have some propaganda, but it’s still annoying.

Midway, the empress appears. Rayet is still too emotionally wounded from her last conversation with Slaine, so she can’t help it and hisses “bitch” at her image on the screen.

The sleeping girl reveals to have been faking it, as she immediately snaps her eyes open and looks at Rayet.

“I never thought I’d find someone else that shared that opinion of her, much less in a UFE flight,” the girl says, studying Rayet.

“...it’s only to be expected, with the knowledge I have,” Rayet retorts and regrets it; she has implied too much, she should calm down and hold her tongue.

The girl stops reclining on her seat and turns her body sideways to more closely look at Rayet. “Oh? And that?”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, so ignore it. No particular reason. Why do you dislike her?”

“...for reasons I also have no intentions of disclosing.”

Rayet is too interested in finding someone else that shares her view to let curiosity get the better of her. “So we can agree she is a cunt but we cannot discuss why?”

“Yes.”

“Glad to see someone around isn’t blind too.”

“I would give Dr. Yagarai twice the trouble if I didn't have eyesight either.”

“Wha-”

“I can’t walk, I’m going to see Dr. Yagarai so we can continue my treatment, it was stalled too long.

“Oh. Uh, sorry for-”

“No offense taken. And yes, it’s a relief to find someone that won’t idolize such an...unworthy little girl.”

“Yeah. My name is Rayet Areash, nice to meet you.”

“...Lemrina. Likewise.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	9. Altri

The following day, Inaho visits at the earliest he can.

He does so hidden from Yuki; not enough time has passed since the last dose of medicine he took the night before, and she wouldn’t want him going to a stressful situation before he could take another one. Inaho doesn’t think he can afford to wait for his own comfort.

The Warden confirms his fears.

Slaine hasn’t eaten breakfast, Slaine hasn’t responded, hunched on his bed.

Inaho expected this; Asseylum and her opinion of Slaine meant the world to him, finding out she had less reasons to use him as he had thought had hurt him deeply.

Inaho has a moment of indecision; would coming in unannounced feel like a breach of privacy to Slaine in his state? Or would having the guards set him up be more uncomfortable?

He decides for a midway option, and asks them to tell Slaine he’s about to come in but do nothing else. After some reflection, he decides to go in carrying Slaine’s uneaten breakfast, reheated.

Despite knowing the brunet would be coming in, Inaho sees that Slaine has chosen to remain in bed. The only indication the guards did warn him at all is the fact he is sitting, hunched and hugging his legs, with his back blatantly to the cell door.

_Is he going to ignore me? I should be wary, he might lash out instead. He’s wearing the hairband, is it a sign he hasn’t decided to blame me?_

Carefully, Inaho sets the warm plate on the table, but doesn’t sit down.

“I’ve brought breakfast, don’t you want to eat?”

“It’s obvious they told you I didn’t.”

“Yes, but have you changed your mind?”

“No, why should I?”

 _There are easier and faster ways to kill yourself,_ Inaho thinks but doesn't voice it. “Slaine-”

“She hates me.”

“She wouldn’t have asked me to spare you if she did.” he hates using that argument; it’s like he’s trying to save Slaine from drowning by pulling him out of the water by a noose around his neck. Relying on Asseylum to motivate his desire to live will only bring trouble. But if he can delay things enough to find another solution…

“...what did she tell you, exactly?” Slaine asks, turning around to finally look at Inaho; his eyes are red from crying.

The question is unexpected, did Slaine doubt Inaho’s listening comprehension? “She asked me to release you from the chains of misery.”

Slaine blinks, then chuckles, “...that doesn’t mean she wanted to save me.”

His tone worries Inaho, who frowns, “Explain.”

“Release me from my misery? That’s another way of asking you to kill me.”

There is a reason Slaine had managed to lead so many. His inflection and steady gaze for a second have Inaho truly believing he is right, and a headache settles in as his heart speeds up thinking at how Asseylum could have-

“No.” He frees himself of such thoughts, “She would not ask that of me. She isn't the sort to want anyone-”

“She pointed a gun at me.”

“When?”

“She was in a coma for two years, did you know that?”

Inaho knows he has just visibly blanched. He hadn’t known. “I...assumed she was recovering from serious wounds, locked away while she did so-”

“No. She was unconscious. She woke up a little before she escaped but had amnesia. Then when she remembered everything she pointed a gun at me and told me to stop it all.” Slaine smiled wryly, “Not that she didn’t have reason to do so, but it proves she really just wanted me dead.”

“...perhaps after realizing you would not desist from your plan, and hating such massacre she felt she had no choice but to-”

“Wrong. She didn’t try to argue against it. She didn't even try to plead with me, even though she always tries that with everyone to get them to stop. Well...she did say she wanted to sit down and talk later, when she was off with her future fiance, but when I agreed to it she refused to come to me.”

 _Asseylum what have you done?_ His head is pounding now, and he’s sweating in pain but ignores it. “If she truly wanted you dead, she’d have shot you. You said she had recently regained her memories? It could be she was still regaining her bearings and acted unthinkingly.”

“You’re grasping. Asseylum abhors violence, I’m sure you know that as well as I do. Staining her own hands would be hard to do. But she wanted me gone, and asked you to do it for her.”

“No. The one mistaken is you. Asseylum has flaws...many of them. But it is not in her character, and certainly wasn't in it then, to want you killed. It was foolish of her to not try to debate things with you, and ordering you at gunpoint, even if a bluff, was more idiotic still. However, a bluff it was, and the favour she asked of me was _not_ your murder.”

Inaho stops momentarily, to take a deep breath and lean into the table to help keep himself up. “You know this. You who have done so much for her sake and who must have -no, must still- love her so much, you wouldn’t idolize someone this much without paying attention to them. Asseylum wouldn’t want you killed, nor would she beg someone to do it for her. There is a chance she might not...fight against it if done after a formal trial. But to ask of it in secrecy, and have the hands of a friend stained in blood for her sake? None of that was like her. The one grasping at straws is you. Though why you are actively trying to paint your situation as worse is beyond me.”

There is silence. Slaine stares at him, and Inaho can feel his tension building up, and with it comes the increase in pain. His body is shivering, he needs his medication-

-but that was confiscated before he entered the cell, and he refuses to leave with the blond like this.

Finally, Slaine sighs, “...I….suppose it is presumptuous of me to assume others would be as quick to murder as I am. Fine: she wouldn’t have been the sort to go so far, or ask for such from someone she liked, but-”

Inaho doesn’t hear the rest. Slaine acknowledging his existence wasn’t that wholly undesired was all he had been waiting for; he’d been holding back his pain through sheer will alone, and now that relief flooded him…

His vision blurs, he sways, and topples forward, but misses the table and falls to-

He doesn't fall. Something warm impedes it. He’s not far gone enough to not understand he’s being held against Slaine’s chest, though it surprises him that the other actually got up from his bed to help him, and did it so quickly.

“This is absurd,” he hears Slaine complain, head just above his. The brunet tries to extricate himself but hands hold him in place by his arms. “Oh no, you stay where you are. You are clearly in no state to stand on your own, you idiot.”

_I thought you didn’t care-ah, if I fall and harm myself, blame might befall him, that’s why._

“Have you recovered enough to not keel over? Good, I’m calling the guards to remove your ass from here-”

Inaho’s hand shoots out and clamps Slaine’s mouth shut. He doesn't doubt that Slaine is perfectly capable of biting it, so he hastily explains, “I might still lose consciousness. If I do so and guards arrive, they may assume you did something. I’ll completely recover soon.”

Slaine huffs in annoyance and moves away from him. Inaho turns to go find a chair to sit on, but the blond’s hand goes to his upper arm, both steadying and pulling him. “You’ll recover faster if you lie down,” he explains.

_Is he telling me to-_

“But remove your shoes first.”

 _He is._ Inaho reaches down-

“No, you idiot, leaning down will only get you dizzy. Sit on the bed, remove them and then lie down.”

Wordlessly Inaho obeys, still amazed. Slaine was allowing him to touch and even lie on his bed, rather than just tell him to do it on the floor.

He had assumed the blond being heartbroken over Asseylum would poison any improvement of his trust and opinion in Inaho, yet somehow it seemed it hadn’t. Not that Inaho could hurt him in anyway by being on his bed, but just recently it had been a breach of personal space Slaine hadn’t accepted.

_So...he can feel hurt over Asseylum without loathing me more in return. It’s useful to know…_

Specially when it all pointed to Asseylum only disappointing him more in the long run.

He finally rests his head on Slaine’s pillow…

“This mattress is rather hard.”

“I am _so_ sorry if my humble abode isn't up to your standards of-”

“I’ll get you another one, softer.”

“...don’t,” Slaine replies quietly, all bite leaving his words,  and sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m used to hard mattresses. When I became a Count they tried to give me feather soft ones and I hated it.”

“Alright,” Inaho replies, and closes his eyes so the pain can recede faster.

“What is wrong with you anyway?” he hears Slaine ask, “And don't you dare say it’s nothing to my face.”

“I’m in pain.”

“No shit? Stop pretending you don't get what I mean.”

“I know what you want to hear, and it’s not an answer I will give.”

“You said you would give me answers.”

“To questions regarding the outside world.”

“...won’t you at least tell me when exactly do you get this thing? I want to avoid being around you if you have a fit like this. And why is it getting worse? Ah, but if I know I could-”

“Use it against me? Maybe. But if you wanted me in pain, you would have used this chance to do it. My...migraine is caused by emotional overload or over exerting my brain constantly.”

“Emotional overload? I guess it’s lucky _you_ have it, that shouldn't be a problem often.” Slaine pokes his cheek with a finger, inaho doesn't try to stop him.

“People have said that, yes.”

“Still, this is bulshit,” Slaine continues, “So you get like this over little things?”

“No. Generally small bouts of exaggerated sentiment or mental exertion don't set it off. However, continuous strain of those kinds slowly make the pain worse with each reappearance.”

“The hell is going on in your life to make you so fucked then?”

“...I suppose it’s not obvious because it’s something unbelievable to you.”

“What?”

Inaho sighs and finally opens his eyes to look at Slaine. “You trying to kill yourself. Rayet threatening to discover you. Rayet find out. Having to ensure she doesn’t do anything that could be harmful. Assuming you think of me a rapist, you getting hurt over what Rayet said and now you once again refusing to eat and thinking yourself so hated even Asseylum wanted you dead. I’ve been worried over you, and almost constantly so, for weeks.”

Slaine’s eyes widen a little, and he stiffens before turning his head away. “So you’re saying it’s my fault?”

“Did you ask me to be worried?”

“No.”

“There you go. I chose to care of my own volition, knowing full well the consequences it could have. It’s not your fault, nor am I blaming you.” _If he thinks even this is his fault...I can never tell him about the eye. He’ll have his suspicions, but he’ll never be certain until I confirm them._

Slaine says nothing else, and Inaho can’t see his expression... “How are you feeling now?” he asks.

“Excuse me?” Slaine snaps back to stare at him, obviously baffled, “Are you telling me I should ask you that?”

“No, I’m asking how you’re feeling.”

“I’m not the one who nearly fainted and is needing to lie down.”

“I’m not the one emotionally hurt who refused to eat breakfast. And as I’ve just said, I’m worried about it.”

“Just do yourself a favor and stop being concerned for me!”

“So you believe me when I say I care-”

“Only because I’m an interesting animal you don’t want to lose.”

 _Not this again, though I suppose it’s only to be expected_ , “You can’t truly think I’d work myself up to my current state over someone I see as less than human.” Inaho replies, but knows that now more than ever Slaine will put up a fight before believing him; he had trusted Asseylum to not do him so ill, and even that was shattered, believing in Inaho’s intentions would be harder than before, even if his trust hadn’t retrocessed yet.

Rather than retort, Slaine says, “Even if Asseylum didn't want me killed, the fact is that she chose to allow me to take the fall, even though someone better for it existed, meaning the lie wasn’t out of simple necessity, but a desire to punish me more. If she doesn’t hate me, she certainly doesn’t care at all. I thought…if it was her will to have you save me, then my life meant something. But now…what’s the point of living?” He chuckles derisively. “In the end it doesn’t really matter if you care or not, my continued existence is still pointless. Why should I bother? There is nothing for me to live for anymore.”

“Why must your desire to live be dependent on other people?”

“My life is meaningless otherwise. And with nothing to live for, why should I go on?”

“And there was something to live for, when you didn’t know another could be a scapegoat?”

Deadly silence, then, “I at least had the illusion I did.”

“Why? What did you think...what were you hoping for?”

“I...I don’t know! I just...I wanted to see her. No, I wanted her to come see me. To...to...to tell me she had no choice and-” Slaine swallows and refuses to continue the sentence.

_What do you want to hear? That you aren’t a monster? That you didn't deserve this? I wanted to tell you that, but you were scared of hearing it then._

_I see, it’s not the words themselves that you want, but Asseylum’s good opinion of you…_

The conversation isn’t helping his pain lessen at all. Nonetheless, Inaho sits up so he can make a risky move; he reaches out and, with a hand under his chin, gently turns his head back to look at him.

“Do you want to die?” he asks. Slaine hasn’t pushed away the hand touching him, but Inaho decides to not push his luck and removes it when it’s clear the blond won’t try to look away again immediately.

“I just said-”

“You said you had no reason to live, that isn't the same.”

“I deserve-”

“I’m not asking what’s fair, or just or deserved. I’m asking what you want. Do you want to die?”

“...no.” Slaine replies quietly, as if unsure if he was even allowed to say that. Satisfied, Inaho lays down again and closes his eyes.

“If you don’t want to die, that is reason enough to keep living.”

“It’s a stupid reason.”

“It isn’t. And even if it was, the worth of your reason doesn’t matter. A reason is a reason.”

“I don’t deserve-”

“You asked me once if maybe you deserved death as a punishment. I told you no. My answer hasn’t changed.”

“But, if even Prin- _Empress_ Asseylum-”

_It’s the first time he calls her by her new title._

“-was willing to let my name be used mainly to punish me further, doesn’t that mean-”

“Do you think your punishment is light? Do you think the people who chose this sentence for you are being nice?”

“...no.”

“Then stop worrying you aren’t being punished enough.” _If anything, your sentence is unfair and we both know it._ “Allow yourself to live it without feeling guilty, if dying isn’t what you want.”

The other falls silent and all the brunet hears is his breathing.

Finally, Slaine asks something else, “Do you think she’ll ever come here?” he tries to mask his nervousness but Inaho can hear it.

“I honestly don’t know. I’m not even able to say if she hasn't because she can’t.”

“She probably doesn’t want to. I’m not...the friend she once had,” Slaine says and sighs.

Inaho decides to not refute him; he isn't sure why Asseylum hasn’t visited yet, and it’s best to not give Slaine any hope that may be futile.

He feels the blond shift, and something hovers over his head. After a pause, he feels Slaine’s fingers move his bangs from his eyes. It’s so brief and light that he’d have thought it his imagination, if his body hadn’t nearly shivered at the touch. And then he feels Slaine moving from the bed, and opens his eyes to see him walk to the table and sit next to the plate of food.

“It should still be warm enough,” Inaho points out as, hesitantly, Slaine takes hold of the cutlery.

He takes a bite, munching carefully...and takes another, and another.

“Close your eyes and rest again so that by the time the guards make their round you’re fine. And then leave.”

“Alright.”

“And...make this easier for everyone and stop worrying about me.”

“No.”

“...then kill yourself for all I care, _I_ won’t make this easier for you.”

*

_He doesn’t understand Inaho Kaizuka, at all._

_Risking so much pain because he was worried for him? Absurd. And yet….surely Inaho Kaizuka wasn't that good an actor._

_And he told him it was alright to live…_

_But even Asseylum had abandoned him._

_Inaho Kaizuka would do the same in time, surely._

*

“Rayet! We’re over here!” If Inko’s mad waving hadn’t caught her attention, her should certainly did.

“Hey guys,” she greets them, and is immediately enveloped in a hug by Nina and Inko.

“We’ve missed you so much! Tell us everything!”

The martian girl chuckles, “There isn't much to say, I’m afraid. The place Inaho is staying at is just as boring as he is,” she lies smoothly. From the corner of her eyes she sees a chair walk by and turns around to find Lemrina -still not able to stay long periods without using a wheelchair- pass behind her, escorted by one of Dr. Yagarai’s nurses.

Their eyes meet, lemrina gives her a nod and Rayet waves goodbye to her new...she’s not sure what the other one is to her, exactly, they became comrades in their loathing for Asseylum, but the strict need to not reveal her own knowledge and lemrinás own secrecy had made sure they hadn't said much past that point. Besides, surely now they’d go their separate ways, with the pink haired girl keeping up her medical experiments with Dr. Yagarai while Rayet stuck to her friends.

“Ooh, who’s the hot chick?” Calm asks with interest. Inko rolls her eyes and smacks him at the back of the head.

“Are you seriously so dense? We’ve seen her sometimes, with Dr. Yagarai.”

“I tend to avoid him and his place actually. No offense but Ivé had enough of injuries for the rest of my life. But if I’d known there was such a cutie in there, I’d have ‘accidentally’ stubbed a toe or something."

As Inko turns to tell him off, Nina smiles at Rayet. “It’s nice that you two became friends!” she says earnestly.

“I wouldn’t go that far-”

“I mean, I’m so glad you aren't as angry with martians now.”

“...what?”

*

Rayet yanks the infirmary door open and has the momentary satisfaction of seeing Lemrina -it’s only occupant right now- jolt in surprise.

“Ms. Rayet? Now that’s surprising, I didn't expect to see you until later, at the hotel.”

The words are confusing enough that Rayet forgets her anger to ask, “What hotel?”

Lemrina frowns but quickly smoothes her features and goes back to what she was doing, which seems to be grabbing books and putting them on a suitcase. “Perhaps you aren’t a civilian as I initially assumed,” she says. “All non military personnel, even patients, are not to stay inside the Deucalion at this time, but to be lodged at specified hotels.”

“Huh? Why?”

Lemrina gives her a long look. “According to what we were told,” she says carefully, “It has been decided that having civilians onboard is not wise after all, as Deucalion may be called to do relief work elsewhere in a short window of time and having non military people around would delay takeoff. Furthermore, a military ship, even if unused, isn’t safe for civilians.”

Bullshit, Rayet thinks, and given Lemrina’s measured tone she must have realized the same. It was likely the red haired girl would have to stay at a hotel too, and most likely her friends would have told her about it if she hadn’t left them in a rush, raging over-

It reminds her why she came here in the first place, and her anger returns. “That doesn't matter right now. You are a martian,” she spits out through gritted teeth.

Lemrina’s face remains impassive, but Rayet can see her shoulders stiffening. “And what of it? I don’t recall each other’s race being mentioned in the brief conversation we had.”

“Tch. You still should have told me.”

“Why?”

 _Because I hate martians_ , was obviously not a good reason, and the realization calms her down. “Fine, you’re right,” Rayet admits, the realizes something, “Hold on, you’re a martian that Hates Asseylum?” We have more in common than I realized.

Now it’s Lemrina’s turn to click her tongue in annoyance, “I’m not telling you any particulars, but I was her maid, I know things about her no one else does.”

“You were a maid?” Rayet finds it hard to believe; the girl didn’t have the bearing of servility at all. When Lemrina raises one eyebrow, the red haired girl, not wanting to say her true thoughts, tries to find an excuse. “I mean, you are nothing like Eddelrittuo-”

_Shit._

“You’ve met Eddelrittuo?” Lemrina is openly surprised.

 _Damn, well, I guess with the company I keep it was bound to come out soon enough anyway_ …”I was aboard the Deucalion during the war.”

For a moment Lemrina’s expression doesn't change, then the light of recognition reached her eyes. “Ah, yes, Asseylum stayed with you terrans for a while.”

“Were you her maid after that?”

“Yes.”

“Did you...did you ever meet Slaine Troyard?”

Any mask of coolness leaves her, and Lemrina draws in a breath and clenches her hands. “...does it matter?”

“Not really, I just wanted to know.”

“Because he was your ultimate enemy, so if I, a martian, knew him you would hate me even more?”

 _Only if you lied about him._ “No. I don’t hate him,” Rayet retorts, and Lemrina is clearly taken aback. “Hell, I didn't even fight him, not really. But...well...I guess I just wanted to know more about him…”

Lemrina stares at her, making Rayet feel like she’s trying to read her very soul, before finally speaking “He....he wasn’t the monster everyone makes him out to be,” she finally says, “And he...he didn’t…” She stops and clamps her mouth shut, looking wretched.

It dawns on Rayet the former maid is relying on UFE goodness and UFE technology to cure her legs. So…

“They forbade you to say anything, didn't they? In exchange for this treatment?” Rayet says, and the look Lemrina gives her is answer enough, “So let me guess; were you about to tell me Troyard didn't really plot her assassination?”

“H-How did you-”

Rayet feels a sliver of pride at having made Lemrina lose her composure so completely, “I said I was aboard the Deucalion, didn’t I? We fought and beat the crap out of the real bad guy. And we know it was him because he admitted to everything. If you know the truth...is that why you hate the empress?”

“...yes. To think that, after everything Slaine did for her and her people she would even lie about his motives like that...I can’t bare to look at her. But why do you hate her, then?”

“Same reason, sort of. I mean, she prances in front of the camera speaking about trust and and forgiveness and justice but drags Troyard’s name through the mud for it. This peace is build on lies.” Not to mention, letting Troyard rot in secrecy when everyone else is free…

“...do you really think this is peace?” Lemrina murmurs and Rayet doesn’t manage to hear.

“What was that?”

“I asked why you were discharged from duty?”

“Oh, my services weren’t needed anymore.” Because I love murdering martians, but it’s best if you don’t know that, “a lot of people left too, but since my friends stuck around i visit often.”

“I see. Well, unless you have something else you want to complain about, I have things to do.”

“I have nothing to do, so I’ll help.”

They pack in silence for a while, until Rayet can’t help it and asks one final thing. “I don’t get it though. Even if UFE threatened to stop your treatment if you told anyone, what’s going to stop you after this ends?”

“Although I can temporarily walk on crutches now, my legs are far from being healed, and even this advance relies on my continuing the treatment, or else they revert back to what they were once. And it’s not just blackmail; the UFE monitors who I talk to outside the Deucalion, as well as any online activity of mine, so even if I chose the truth over my legs I would still not manage anything. As for after the treatment ends...that is a long time coming. Doubtlessly the UFE is hoping by then I no longer care or all of those still suspicious of Asseylum’s lie have given up.”

*

“Oh no, please tell me you aren't going to visit twice a day? I can’t handle that.”

Inaho ignored the complaint, happy Slaine was lively enough to even voice one. “I wanted to verify if you had indeed gotten better after this morning.”

“I wasn't the one that nearly fainted.”

“Yes, however-”

“Stop. I know what you’re about to say, forget it. As you can see, I’m fine, I ate lunch so you can go.”

He had stayed long enough in the morning, even at adverse conditions, so Inaho decides to oblige. “Very well, I’ll leave for today.”

“Ah, but since you’re here…” Slaine says, and Inaho stops leaving and listens attentively. “First, start coming at random times rather than at the same goddamn one.”

That was unexpected for Inaho. “I thought you would prefer less of an element of surprise?”

“Nah. It’s more annoying when I know the time for you to come is arriving.”

It’s a lie, the brunet realizes. He considers what Slaine’s true motive could be…

It must be that receiving me unexpectedly bothers the guards. Yes, this may be an attempt at subtly harassing them.

Even if that was his motive...Inaho wasn’t about to refuse a request. “Fine, I’ll do so from now on. Anything else?”

“One question about the outside world.”

“Yes?”

“...you were aware I had someone of royal blood aiding me. Did you ever know what happened to them?”

“...no. Even their existence isn’t known, at least not publicly or within UFE ranks.”

“...I see.”

“Would you like me to verify-”

“No! The last thing I want is anyone being alerted to their existence! Just...drop it.”

“They meant a lot to you,” Inaho states, and Slaine sighs.

“They...yes. They were like the sibling I never had.”

“I see. Any other questions?”

“Not today, I’ve had enough of you. But...if it helps convince you to stop pestering me so constantly, understand this: I won’t kill myself yet. I don't want to right now. But I have time, I have all my life. Maybe it’ll take a year or more, but this will tire me. And one day, killing myself will feel like such a mercy I won’t fear it. Of course, you’ll be long gone by then. Now, we’ve talked enough for today. Leave.”

*

“Rayet Areash?”

“Yeah?” She doesn’t bother attempting to sound civil. She doesn’t like this. The last time she was in this room, called like this, with those men in the monitors...she had been discharged.

“Is this about my visits to Slaine?”

“How has your free life been, have you enjoyed it?” one asks, and she narrows her eyes.

“Why?”

“How do you feel about martians now?”

 _Is this because I talked to Lemrina? Should I lie? No, it’s best not to, “_ Still loath them.”

“We are considering temporarily requesting your services on the Deucalion.”

Rayet’s hair stands on end, “To kill martians?”

“Oh no. We have built a new combat simulator, with different specifics. As a skilled fighter, we’d like you to check it.”

Why even build a new simulator in times of peace? Why ask for her services without blatantly reinstating her? It’s clear to Rayet there is something else going on and the men on the other side of the camera don't even bother to try to hide it well.

_It has to do with martians...they wouldn’t be so careless with me if it wasn’t. We might be fighting them again in the future._

She thinks of Lemrina…

...but then she remembers Asseylum and Slaine.

“Sure, sign me in.” There was no reason to refuse.

*

The man watches the people entering his room warily.

He’s confused, head blurry and noone will answer his questions about-

The man are calling his name, he focuses on them.

“Yes?”

“Good, so you recall your own name.”

“Where am I? Where is-”

“You have been in a comatose state for over a year. You are on Earth.”

“And-”

“We know what you want to ask, you’ve been demanding it of the doctor since you woke up. Before we can answer, tell me this, where does your loyalty lie?”

He bristles, “Isn't it obvious? With him of course?”

“Not to the royal family?”

He doesn't know who he’s talking to. What he is about to say is treason but he doesn’t care, “No. Not to them. They led our planet and our people to ruin and when...when my master was finally going to fix everything...she betrayed and ruined everything.”

“It’s been some time. What if I were to say Empress Asseylum has gone and fixed everything?”

“...I doubt it. But if so, then I thank her. But my loyalty is still to Master Slaine.”

“You are a very lucky man. To not only survive an attack and a subsequent fall to Earth, but to have been found by us instead of anyone else.”

“...why?”

“Empress Asseylum has declared that Slaine Saazbaum Troyard was behind every single attempt on her life.”

He stares. “No. She wouldn’t.”

“She has. And we have recorded proof of it, if our word is understandably not enough.”

“How could she?! She-”

“We share your sentiment. And have more of it besides, given her absurd rule thus far. We took care of you, hoping you would awake and join our cause.”

“Who are you?”

“Defenders. Defenders of truth and justice. We are few, and still weak and helpless for now, but we’re growing in numbers. Will you join us, Mr. Harklight?”

*

She looks outside the window but there is nothing to see; her destination is still too far away. She sighs with longing.

“It’ll be in our sights in a few days,” her fiance says besides her, trying to cheer her up.

“Yes,” she replies with a small smile. She can’t wait. She misses the beauty and the diversity and the colors and the people-

-nothing like on Mars with its little no no fauna and flora, lack of coloration and resources and its people, oh its people…

She wants to go back to Earth, where people are kind to her, instead of hard and demanding.

She’s doing her best for two planets, why can’t martians realize that? They need patience.

Perhaps something of her thoughts are reflected on her face, because her fiance adds, “It’s a pity that the public delayed us so. But we must understand where they are coming from. When we arrive, we’ll set out to bring more resources to Mars-”

“No,” she finally speaks, frowning, “We’ve spoken of this. First we must honor our promise to terrans and employ all our efforts into removing the Counts from power.”

“...yes, you’re right. I had forgotten your decision, I apologize.”

 _Did you really?_ She regrets her thought immediately; Klancain has been nothing but kind and supportive, going along with whatever she chose even when it tended to go against his opinions. I’m surrounded by so much dissent and disapproval, I even doubt him.

She needs Earth. With luck, she will even see her friends.

Inaho comes to mind and it pains her; she misses him, and she wonders if they’ll manage to meet again, he always seems to be busy.

She thinks back to a blond boy, and the perfect memory of Earth sours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -That Asseylums request to Inaho could be a plea to kill Slaine is something I'd thought of some time ago. Still, even I dont think she'd actually request such a thing.
> 
> -The gun thing: Asseylum threatening Slaine was problematic given that she didnt try to reason first (which she always does) and later did not give him the benefit of the doubt, depsite their friendship and his keeping her safe for two years. Really pissed me off
> 
> -Edit: regarding Asseylums pov: in show, asseylum always dmeonstrated both a total lack of undrestanding of how bad the situation in her own home planet was, as well as love for everything on earth. So while I have no doubts she wants to help martians...I also have no doubt she'd like Earth more. And terrans would love and appreciate her much mor ein return too, because to them she stopped a war they were going to lose and they are better foff...whereas martians nearly won, didnt and are still in a mess caused by her granfather's rule
> 
> I dislike this chapter somewhat, as the majority wasnt very interesting. Still, setup is necessary, i don't want to end up like the az writers, pulling characters out of nowhere in the last moment. So this has been a set up chapter, basically.
> 
> I decided to give this chapter a title, give it's difference form the rest, but I wont start giving titles to every chapter from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

Inaho is now visiting six days a week. He doesn’t visit seven because his sister insisted he should take at least one day of the week off and after some persuading, he gave in.

It’s hard for the brunet to determine if the next few visits are a return to normalcy or not.

Normal is defined by what conforms to a standard, what is expected. In that sense, when considering most of Slaine’s standard behavior since his incarceration, currently he is not normal. Yet the shift is expected given the changes that have occurred. Thus, Inaho believes Slaine is acting accordingly, and indeed he has pushed thoughts of suicide behind, for now.

The blond makes a quip or two at Inaho’s entrance, but willingly plays chess. When he bemoans the game, Inaho brings jenga again.

Slaine has yet to ask about the outside world. Inaho doesn’t push it; he dreads what might happen when the time comes and Slaine doesn’t like the truth…

A few days pass, change occurs.

“What other movies can I watch?” the blond asks.

“Nothing that might encourage dangerous behavior, in their eyes.”

“That tells me nothing. Who are they?”

“What?”

“The people in charge of my being here. The higher ups that know I’m alive, who are they?”

“UFE leaders.”

“No martians? Apart from the empress, that is.”

“I haven’t been told.”

“Hm. So, back to movies, can I watch documentaries?”

“I believe it would probably depend on the sort you are thinking of.”

“Nature ones, preferably with birds.”

 _Asseylum had a fixation for birds, was that from you? And I believe you were the one who taught her incorrectly about the sky_ … “I don’t think that will be a problem. I’ll see to it.”

*

He does.

“I’ve picked some avian documentaries and they were cleared.”

“How many can I watch?” Slaine’s voice betrays his excitement.

“All of them. However, there is a condition.”

“...I should have known. What is it?”

“They don’t want you alone in a cell with electric devices and cables at your disposal. You’ll need to watch it with someone.”

“...even the nice guards will want to murder me if I force them to sit through hours of that sort of thing. Well, bring popcorn next time, Kaizuka.”

Slaine is trying to provoke him by forcing him to have to watch. It won’t work, Inaho doesn’t mind at all. “Is popcorn all you want or would you rather another treat?”

“...chocolate. Bring chocolate.”

*

He brings white, milk and dark chocolate of the most expensive brand he can find, but Slaine missed it too much to decide which he preferred best and ate all three.

The documentary is unappealing to Inaho; animal migration and habits never interested him. Thankfully, Slaine fascinates him enough to get him through it.

He was graciously allowed back in the bed due to the fact Slaine wanted to see the movie from the bed. Inaho sitting in front of it would ruin his view, and Inaho somewhere he couldn't see for over an hour would just make him feel edgy.”

So Inaho is on the bed, leaning against the wall. When he dares, he glances at Slaine. But he does so sparingly; as Slaine won’t take it well to knowing he’s observed.

Still, even if dangerous, the few glimpses are worth it; he hasn’t seen Slaine so...enrapt in anything before. He wishes he could just admire the expression nonstop…

“Would you like a book on birds? I don’t think anyone will deny you one,” he ventures when it’s over.

“...yes, I would like that. Th-” Slaine nearly bites his own tongue off to avoid finishing the last word.

Inaho knows Slaine will take nearly thanking him as a problem, so he leaves before the mood is soured.

*

Without Rayet stressing him and Slaine stable, his headaches decrease. Soon he’s only taking medicine when they start up.

*

As per request, Inaho is now visiting at random times. The guards don’t seem that bothered about it. If they are, they are hiding it well.

Except one.

“That chick changed you,” the man -called Miers- says with a tone that is crealy trying to be good natured, and fails.

“Why?”

“You used to be regular like clockwork, now you come here randomly.”

Inaho knows relations between Slaine and the guards will only deteriorate if they find out the prisoner asked this of him in a purposeful attempt to rile them, so he lies. “Circumstances have changed. Due to my own work, I can no longer choose the time I am able to come. I apologize for inconvenience.”

“Yeah well, guess it can’t be helped,” Miers says with clear discontentment, “But you're now coming every day, too.”

“Yes,” Inaho says but offers no explanation.

“Are you...nah, nevermind, why would you?”

*

“Would you like another type of book?”

“Leisure reading wasn’t exactly...common for martian military. Books were scarce and by the time I was powerful enough to be allowed reading devices I was a little more preoccupied with useful knowledge. Which I doubt I’ll be allowed here.”

“Hm, so you don’t know if you like the usual genres, I see. What were the books they gave you about?”

“Bad men getting their comeuppance in jail,” Slaine says and chuckles derisively. “Though it looks like there isn’t much of a market for that, given they were desperate enough to give me a book where it’s thinly veiled the man is regretting his homosexual relationships. Unless that sort of thing is wrong on Earth?”

“It isn’t. And I’ll see to it you get other books. I’ll try to bring some from varying genres, if you’d like.”

“If you can bring me ones on fauna that’s sufficient for now.”

“Very well.”

*

“...I want to exercise. In my cell.”

“You want tools? Dumbells or-”

“Do you honestly think they’d allow that?”

“I didn’t say I’d manage to procure them. I simply asked what you wanted.”

“Nothing, pushups are enough.”

“As far as I know, those aren’t prohibited.”

“I know.”

“Then why-”Inaho stops, mind catching up. “You know, so you must have tried it before with negative consequences.”

“Back in the aquarium cell. I tried to do it but...it didn’t end well.”

Inaho says nothing, removing a block from the jenga tower as he waits for the blond to continue. He isn’t too alarmed at the discovery; he’d have been told if something too grievous had happened.

Finally, Slaine speaks again, “First there was the shirt issue. I don't get many changes of clothes. If I exercised with my shirt on, I’d have to spend some time wearing a sweaty shirt unless I went to the lengths of memorizing exactly when they’d change my garb and only exercise right before it. Of course, I could take it off but...you must realize why I wouldn't want to?”

“The scars.”

“Yes, I didn’t want any guards staring at them more than they already did when they needed to escort me to showers. So, I ended up figuring out when they’d next bring me a new set of clothes and did some pushups. The...looks I got weren’t nice.” He pauses as if to see if Inaho will interrupt. he doesn’t, so Slaine proceeds, “I got emotions from fear to anger. I guess even the nicest ones aren’t too keen on my staying shape. Hilarious really, it’s not as if my crimes were done thanks to physical prowess of any sort.”

“But now the cell is-”

“Doesn’t matter. They make rounds often when I’m alone. I wouldn't manage to do more than fifteen minute’s worth. And I doubt they’d like knowing I was exercising while they weren’t looking.”

“However when I’m here the interval between rounds is much longer. So, you want to exercise while I visit.”

“Yes.”

“I have no issue with that. Should I look away?”

“Obviously,” Slaine replies, already removing his shirt.

 _Since I’m not looking you could remove your pants too_ , Inaho thinks, but keeps it to himself as he turns around.

He listens at what he assumes is Slaine stretching before starting and ventures a question, “Do you enjoy exercising?”

“Of course, who doesn’t?”

“I see the necessity for it, but there’s no enjoyment in it.”

“That...does...explain...why you’re so scrawny,” Slaine replies, pausing between words due to the pushups he had now started.

“I’m not overly thin, I’m-” There is a muffled gasp from behind him, and Inaho stops and turns around.

Slaine is sitting on the ground, rubbing his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face.

“Did you pull a muscle?”

“Yes, but nothing much. I guess it’s been so long since I’ve done anything of the kind I should have stretched more before I started.”

Inaho thinks he’s right, but knows better than to agree he made a mistake. Instead, he walks slowly towards Slaine -after all, he is still shirtless and Inaho’s closeness might at any moment become unwelcome- until he’s directly over him, and extends a hand.

Slaine for a moment glares up at him, offended, and rebelliously stands up on his own and walks towards the table.

He sits down on the chair facing away from Inaho still rubbing his shoulder, which has Inaho speaking before he can measure his words, “Would you like a massage?”

 _Too far_ , he realizes even before Slaine’s body becomes taught with surprise and he whirls around to face Inaho suspiciously.

“...or I can see what medicine there is in the nursery,” Inaho tries to amend.

“Do you even know how to give massages?” Slaine asks, ignoring the second suggestion.

“I’ve read up on it.”

“So you don’t.”

“I know the theory, for something so simple that should suffice.”

“Oh, _really_?” Slaine’s eyes are glinting with humor, “Alright then, let’s see if you are that much of a genius.”

Even if to test him, it’s surprising Slaine would allow this. Hesitant, Inaho looks to the shirt laying on the bed.

_If I do it without offering the shirt first will he bite me? But if I offer will he think I’m too disgusted to touch his scars directly?_

“...am I allowed to touch your bare back or would you like your shirt?”

Slaine is silent for a moment, and with his back to Inaho it’s impossible to know what expression he’s making. Finally, he says, “...It’s best if you see where you’re touching, I don't want you pressing inside any scars.”

Inaho walks until he’s standing behind Slaine, “Do they hurt?”

“No. But I don’t want you touching them.”

“Fine.” Carefully, he reaches out and touches Slaine’s upper body, carefully avoiding any scars. He thinks back to all he read on and begins-

“Aaaaaand stop,” Slaine says and, when he’s obeyed immediately, he turns his body sideways to face Inaho, looking smug. “I thought so. Sorry, but you suck.”

“...”

“You think I’m lying to annoy you, don’t you?”

“...yes.”

“Well, then leave. Go find someone else. Someone that is willing to give you their honest opinion and try it on them.”

*

Yuki isn’t ideal at all. She likes lying when she feels it would make Inaho happier.

Still, she’s the only person readily available for this, and despite how much of it she does, his sister is a terrible liar.

“Oooooh that was soooo relaxing!” She says in the most ridiculously fake voice, and tries to pretend she is feeling better.

“...”

*

“You were correct. I’m not good at massages.”

“See? Knowing where to press and for how long is only part of it. You need to know how much pressure to use, and sometimes you need to change techniques depending on the person and the issue, and that takes practice.”

“You seem very knowledgeable in this.”

“You think I’m lying.”

“No.”

“Well, I’m not telling you how I know this. You've been given too much information on me already. But...take off that stuffy attire.”

They’re sitting on the table as usual. Understanding what Slaine is about to do, Inaho begins to take off his upper layers while the other slowly gets up and walks to him.

Despite no longer working with the military and there not being a need for specific attire when visiting the prison, Inaho had thought it best to always come in formal wear. He was young and now without rank; the guards and Warden would take him more seriously with these sorts of clothes. Of course, that people’ opinion would be fickle enough to be swayed by looks was ridiculous, but if that’s what was necessary…

He’s down to his undershirt when Slaine places a hand on his shoulder, “You can keep that on.”

Inaho finds himself strangely disappointed but complies. Slaine’s fingers lightly check his upper back, between the shoulder blades, testing and checking for kinks-

 _Oh, he’s good_ , Inaho thinks lightly when it begins. He’d had massages done by trained professionals before and Slaine clearly knows what he’s doing.

He knows he’s in no danger, so he relaxes and closes his eyes, enjoying it Slaine isn’t a professional, and it’s clear it’s been awhile since he’s done this as his fingers are hesitant. Even so, Inaho finds himself melting into the touch…

A hum of appreciation escapes his lips and tenses; surely Slaine is now going to end it prematurely as petty meanness now he knows Inaho was getting into it-

While the fingers do still for a second, they resume. “If you keep tensing up for no reason I’m going to quit,” Slaine threatens, and Inaho can imagine his scowl.

It’s quick work after that, and Inaho finds it ending much faster than he wished for. Disturbingly though, he wished he’d been allowed to take his shirt off…

_A tendril of feeling like the one he had when Slaine had kissed and nearly bit his neck envelops him…_

Inaho pushes it down. He’s not sure what it is, and this is no time to find out; he needs to focus on getting all his layers back again.

“So what’s your rank now, anyway?”

“Are you asking because of my clothing?”

“Yes. It’s appropriately formal but not military. I guess it would be suspicious if you came to a secret prison in full military regalia, but I can’t gauge your current rank. What is it?”

Any positive effect the massage had done left, replaced by icy tendrils around his heart.

_He’s not stupid. If I tell him the truth he’ll manage to make the connection between my inactivity and the head pain, and if I lie...I can’t do that to him._

His plight must have shown somehow, because Slaine groans as he sits back down opposite him. “Seriously? Even _that_ is forbidden knowledge? You must be high up”

“...I don't have much power, no.”

“Says the guy that convinced people to build a new cell for me.”

“By wording it so it seemed profitable for everyone. Rank had nothing to do with it.”

“You said you’d tell me...ah, but you’d just consider it ‘personal’ and thus not within the promise, wouldn't you? Are you ever going to answer any questions or will you find loopholes for everyone.”

“I will answer. Just not about myself.”

“Except knowing your rank would give me insight on how much of your doings is known, as obviously your part in the war would warrant a high raise.”

Inaho says nothing and Slaine sighs. “Then before you leave -and you will leave- answer this: any guards get bothered at your random visitation times?”

“Most haven’t minded. Some have been mildly disgruntled and only one went so far as to make a comment of it to me.”

Any annoyance left Slaine’s face as he leaned forward, interested. “Who was it?” he asked.

Inaho considered it; Slaine was too smart to try picking on a guard personally, and the knowledge of who to avoid riling up more might be good for him. “Kayle Miers.”

Recognition passed through Slaine’s eyes, as well as something else. Inaho couldn’t read what it was. _I suppose he dislikes this man and enjoys making him uncomfortable_. “I’m afraid your fun will get cut starting tomorrow.”

The other looked almost alarmed. _But that wouldn't make sense_. “What? Why? Are you going to stop-”

“No. But Miers will be on holiday starting tomorrow, for fifteen days.”

“...oh.” Slaine’s face shuts down and becomes unreadable. Then he kicks Inaho out.

*

He goes to a professional masseuse after he leaves.

The skill is much higher than Slaine’s but even so…

...it doesn’t get a reaction out of him like Slaine’s did. He’s not sure what to think of that. He’s not sure he wants to find out.

*

“Nao, have you heard from the Deucalion?”

“Only that Rayet is there, has made a new friend and everything is well”

“Oh, that’s nice! But I wonder why they’re being calling us so little right now…”

“They must be busy with relief work,” Inaho says for Yuki’s benefit; he doesn’t believe it at all.

*

The Empress’ ship is detected within orbit.

*

The next time Inaho enters Slaine’s cell, it’s empty. He walks to the bathroom door and knocks.

“...Inaho Kaizuka?” Slaine’s voice calls from within.

“Yes. I’m just alerting you to my presence. Would you rather I wait with the guards or in your room?”

“It’s not my room, it’s my prison. And is there an option where you leave and don’t come back?”

“No.”

“...then get in here.”

Inaho doesn’t like that suggestion much, given how disastrous the last time was.

However, considering Rayet is no longer around to make twisted jokes, perhaps this time things won’t go as badly.

Inaho walks inside the bathroom and is surprised to find the bathtub filled to the brim with water, and Slaine sitting inside it.

“I have no intention of finishing early, so if you won’t leave you can sit on the floor and wait for me.”

 _That isn’t it,_ Inaho thinks, because Slaine could just tell him to wait outside rather than invade his privacy yet again. _Most likely, he’s going to ask me something and this will make it impossible to be overheard._

Which doesn’t explain why Slaine suddenly chose to make use of the bathtub rather than a quick shower… _No, It’s probably that he has done this before, but because of my precise schedule he always did it when I wasn’t around._

Yes, that made more sense.

“Sit on the floor, it’s dry,” Slaine tells him when he approaches.

Inaho knows sitting next to the tub will give Slaine the perfect angle to slosh him with water, as well as being uncomfortable.

Nonetheless he does so; he understands Slaine’s need to enact petty vengeance onto him, and ultimately his power is wholly dependant on Inaho obeying his wishes. The things he does to push Inaho don’t really bother or truly jeopardize him, so Inaho sees no reason to remove Slaine’s illusion of power. Besides, staying there is a position of trust, as small as it is.

“So,” Slaine begins nonchalantly, too much so, when Inaho seats himself on the tiles next to him, “I think it’s time for you to start answering some questions.”

 _As usual, I was correct_. “Very well.”

“I heard the guards whispering something about the Empress. What is it?”

“She had gone to Mars. Her ship has just returned to Earth’s orbit and should be landing this week.”

“What’s her status with Klancain? Have they married?”

“They’re still engaged, though talk of setting the date has been heard.”

“Where are we?” The change in line of questioning is sudden but Inaho takes it in stride.

“A small town in the United States of America.”

“Huh, I expected something more remote.”

“The vast majority of those in town are working for the UFE. If you escape, you will be surrounded by enemies.”

“They didn't need an UFE centered town for that, thanks to that smear campaign. But again with this fear that I’ll escape. It’s been more than a year, why do they still fear it?”

“The explanation for your involvement and leadership in Asseylum’s assassination attempts were suspicious and filled with plotholes. Many doubt it.”

“In my experience, people rarely pay much attention to issues if they’re content. So…?”

“The hypergate didn’t work, aldnoah research has not managed to advance as hoped, aldnoah has not managed to be given to all and martian counts still have dominion over terran lands. Poverty and illness and corruption are still rampant. With nothing she promised done, people have become mildly discontent.”

Slaine falls silent, and lifts a leg out of the water to scrub it and suddenly there’s a lump in Inaho’s throat.

He has seen Slaine naked before, thrice, but there was always reasons why he didn’t pay attention, and the other always wears trousers...

Slaine has nice, long, slender legs.

“Do you want me to do that for you?” Inaho’s mouth asks before he can consider stop himself, or even consider what he just suggested.

Slaine freezes, and stares at him. Inaho wonders what will ultimately win out: his loathing of Inaho’s touch or a desire to have Inaho in a position only lowly servants would.

The leg hastily disappears back into the water, to Inaho’s unfounded disappointment.

“No,” Slaine says clearly.

_Ah, well, that’s expec-_

“...Do my back instead, that’s harder for me to reach.”

This time, the one who freezes is Inaho, and he blinks rapidly to verify if the information had reached his brain correctly. “Your...back?”

“Did you forget what part of the body that is or are you stalling to find an excuse to leave? Because you don’t need any, you can just go-”

“I’m only surprised, given your usual...reaction to my so much as potentially looking at your scars, much less touching.”

“Unless you have some bathing habit I’m unaware of, the only thing touching my back will be the soap.”

“You know what I meant.”

“You’ve already seen everything there is to see, so I might as well not pass the chance of you doing me a service.”

 _I haven’t seen the ones on your back yet-ah, is this a form of retaining agency? Showing them to me on his terms, unlike the rest?_ Rather than reply, Inaho begins pushing back his sleeves up to his elbows. Slaine takes the cue and turns, so he has his back to Inaho.

“How much-” Inaho starts to ask as he grabs the soap.

“Just the part above water.”

_So only around the shoulder blades, this will be quick._

The back is, surprisingly, just as bad - _no, maybe a little less_ \- marred than the front.

Whoever did this -because there was no longer any doubt someone had done it- focused on being in front of him. _Why?_

“Why haven’t you started yet, too revulsed?” Slaine’s voice brings him back from his musings.

“...you once said i was allowed to try and figure out what caused these. Does that still stand?”

“...yes?”

“I was analyzing them. Or was that-”

“I expected you to do it, but hurry and start what you proposed, I don’t like having my back to you for too long, makes me expect a knife in it.”

“If you truly thought so you wouldn’t have me do this,” Inaho counters, and carefully takes up the soap.

“So, what’s your conclusion about them so far?”

“Confusing.”

Slaine chuckles, then tenses when Inaho finally touches the soap to his skin.

“Are they hypersensitive?”

“I can handle-”

“ _Clearly_ you can handle a lot. Which doesn’t mean you should be forced to.”

“...they’re just sensitive, not painful. Go on,” Slaine urges.

Inaho assumes he means both the task and the explanation, so he starts scrubbing carefully and slowly while he speaks, “The amount and placement means it was deliberate. And the thickness and length are the most consistent with those left by a  whip.”

Slaine hums in response and Inaho wishes he could see his face; was the sound amusement alone or was he enjoying the soap on his back? He ploughs on, “I can’t tell for certain, but I think there are more scars on your front-”

“There are.”

“Which makes all of this nonsensical. From what I can see the scars have similar ages, so you were either punished in quick successions or all of these were done at the same time, by the same person or with the same method.”

“Same time, same person. Scrub harder, there’s no point to it if you do it weakly.”

He applies more pressure carefully, checking to see if Slaine grows uncomfortable, “But if so, these are too much. These cuts are too many and too deep. A punishment like this could disable you if not endanger your-” Inaho stops everything, the pieces finally clicking, “This wasn't punishment, this was torture.” He can feel his heart rate speeding up. “And if whoever did it concentrated on doing so from the front...they wanted to see your face.”

 _Someone had enjoyed doing this, and looking at him in pain._ For the first time in days, his head throbs.

“...that’s a nice tale you came up with. Or it could be the person didn’t know how to punish correctly yet, and went overboard.”

“...maybe…”

“Because your idea has a flaw.”

“Yes?”

“Who did this to me?” Slaine pulls away from him -by this point, Inaho had already scrubbed him more than enough- turns around and-

The move is so sudden Inaho nearly jumps back surprised; Slaine twists so that he’s now fully facing Inaho, his elbows on the bathtub and head leaning rested in his hands. If Inaho had been leaning any closer when he moved, they would have hit their heads. As is it, they were still very close.

“You don’t have to give a specific name,” Slaine says, and his tone and expression and body language are that of an indulgent lord talking to his servant, “It’ll be sufficient if you can tell me the race, go on.”

“These are not from after I captured you.”

“What makes you so certain?”

 _Because I need it to be true,_ “I was always around in the first few days, when someone was more likely to attack you. Wounds such as this would have required medical attention and care. Had someone done this to you after your incarceration, you’d have required medical attention, and considering your old cell was transparent and full of cameras...unless the whole staff was in on a plot to torture you, this wasn't done here.”

“...why are you so sure they aren’t?”

“...alright. After I leave I will request every camera footage of the last year and watch it all for suspicious behavior.”

*

_For a moment, the boy relishes the thought of Inaho spending weeks burdened by that._

_His headache will come back tenfold._

_For some reason the thought dampens his enjoyment._

_And there’s also the fact he might notice that man…_

_And any last shred of space and privacy the boy had from Inaho kaizuka during that period will crumble, as the other will see his every move, every tears or shout he did…_

*

“Hm, don’t bother, these are older than that. What else?”

 _That’s a relief,_ “...can I touch one? To be certain of-”

“No.” Despite cutting him off, Slaine’s tone is still soft.

“...From what I’ve briefly seen...you have hypertrophic scars. That means-”

“It’s a cutaneous condition characterized by deposits of excessive amounts of collagen which gives rise to a raised scar, but not to the degree observed with keloids. Basically, it’s why my scars still look red and raised and uglier than normal ones.”

“...So you researched them yourself. That isn’t unexpected. But yes, they are hypertrophic. Other scars would generally fade and become pale after a year, but this type can take much longer to do so. Even years, depending on some factors. Thus the timeframe for when you received them is wide. However, I believe they must have been made during your time with the martians. According to general knowledge, Dr. Troyard left for Mars a decade ago. Even these scars would have likely dimmed after such a long period. Furthermore, It’s hard to believe someone younger than twelve would receive all of these and survive.” _And you would not cherish your father’s keepsake so much if he had a hand -even if through neglect- in this._ “But...despite the martians being the only likely conclusion…” he falters.

“Ah, looks like you got it, keep going.”

“You became a Count. Who would torture a Count?”

“Maybe it's a ritual practice for martians.”

“A test where only those who can withstand and survive brutal torture can rise to a certain rank? I...actually, that wouldn't be unlikely. And with you being terran, they might have gone overboard…”

“If you hadn’t thought of that yet, what were you thinking of?”

“I once thought Count Saazbaum had done them.”

“Because I killed him?”

“Yes, but you told us you did so because of how he shot Asseylum.”

“Maybe I lied to look better.”

“No, you didn’t. And besides, it wouldn’t make sense either; Count Saazbaum didn’t seem the type to stupidly torture someone and then help them gain power without expecting a stab in the back.”

“...yes, he wasn’t that foolish...or that cruel.” Slaine said, looking momentarily solemn, lips thinning, before going back to a mask of bitter amusement. “And before that?”

“You were Asseylum’s loyal friend. From what I’ve gathered, the Count you worked for was also loyal. There was no reason why he’d torture you so.”

 _Wasn't there?_ The shape of an idea starts to form…

“Maybe someone had a kink for torture.”

“The amount you suffered is clearly far above that. Whoever did it might have enjoyed it, but their intentions were beyond indulgence. They wanted answers or were angry or-”

Slaine lifts a hand and pets Inaho’s head like one would do a dog, and water trails down his head. “There, there, _you’re_ angry, aren’t you?” Slaine asks, pleased.

Inaho frowns, then understands. “Of course I’m angry,” he says, and Slaine beams… “but not at the lack of answers. I’m angry at whoever did this to you.”

Slaine’s smug expression is replaced by sheer disbelief, and Inaho knows what his next words are going to be.

“Ugh, are you still going to say that bullshit?”

“I will say the truth until you believe it, yes.”

“Unbelievable. Alright, Slaine ogling time is over.”

“I will leave if you say so, but at no point did I stare, much less in a sexual manner.”

“Doesn’t change the fact you’re now going to make your exit.”

“Very well,” Inaho stands up, “But in case it interests you, I can procure oils that will diminish the scarring-”

“ _Out_.”

*

_Unbelievable. Just...unbelievable._

_Why does he even care to the point of anger about what someone else did to him? He doesn't even know if he deserved it._

_The boy buries his head in his pillow to stifle a groan. No more stupid than himself; what was he thinking, letting Inaho get so close? Especially with his scars._

_But he’d been gentle at least…_

_Inaho Kaizuka’s last words come back to him and he laughs madly._

_Idiot terran boy, the last thing he needs is his scars looking_ less _ugly._

*

When Inaho leaves, everyone is up in arms as Asseylum will be giving an announcement from space.

By the time he can reflect on his new knowledge...whatever idea he almost had is gone.

*

“Sheep,” Rayet says and spits with disgust. Lemrina, hobbling on her crutch to keep up, sighs.

“I did notice an interesting number of them looking not at all enthused initially, but the excitement spread through like a desease; by the end none I could see were not cheering. Except for the Captain, but that might have been superior training to maintain neutrality.”

“Like I said, sheep.” Rayet kicks a pebble in disgust. They have no idea of where to go, or any direction or goal in mind, save make as much distance between them and the people cheering and celebrating Asseylum’s newest announcement.

“In the Deucalion, perhaps. But outside it...people we’ve passed so far have seemed more like hungry dogs.”

“What’s that mean?”

“They will lick and obey for treats...but they are wolves at heart; starve them and they might bite.”

“You think the population is finally getting smarter?”

“Possibly. Military personnel, and those closely associated to such, tend to be more loyal. And more well fed. It’s easy for the crew to be brainwashed into loving her, specially when they have nothing lacking. Those around us, who suffer still from the effects of war, and who watch martians still occupy lands...they are getting impatient.”

“You think they’ll riot soon?”

“No. They still need a while yet. After all, Asseylum did stop Mars from winning the war, so they are still very grateful.”

“Makes me wonder why martians love her so much, since _they_ would have won if not for her.”

“If not for the _leaders_ obeying her, you mean. I wonder, we have no news from Mars save what is told second hand by the royal entourage. I doubt they are at all satisfied with her. Perhaps that is why she delayed coming back; to appease them somehow.”

“Heh, with what? More promises?”

“Those certainly work on terrans, from what we just saw.”

“...they like hoping. Hearing her promise to give them all they want is good, so they latch on to it and believe it even though there’s no reason to. First I want to see her removing a count from this planet.”

“Yes.”

“Oh hey, now this is lucky!” A male voice calls out.

The girls stop and turn around; they had wandered to a dark, empty part of town, and there is a group of five men approaching.

Rayet scowls and observes her surroundings. The situation is bad; the looks on the men’s faces make it clear their intent isn't pleasant. A fight just her against five would be a tight fit usually, but Lemrina is an added liability.

She has no choice but to run, and doesn’t waste time explaining it, instead grabbing and hoisting up the martian -she’s glad the girl is so light- and taking off.

Lemrina gasps when she’s initially carried, but doesn’t voice a complaint when the men start running after them.

“How far back are they?” Rayet asks after a minute, not wanting to risk looking back herself and break the pace of her run.

“...I can barely see most because they’re so far back, but one guy is only a few meters behind us.”

Cursing, Rayet turns a corner and then enters a small side alley. She dumps Lemrina unceremoniously on the ground and turns back to its entrance in time to meet the guy.

“Ha! Now you’re cor-” He doesn't have enough time to finish before Rayet lands a flying kick to his face, strong enough that he crashes to the ground unconscious.

“There...that takes care...of one,” she says, panting from the adrenaline and running. “You stay back as much as possible while I deal with the other four.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I have a much better idea, drag the body to where it can’t be seen and hide,” Lemrina says calmly, limping unsteadily towards the entrance of the alley.

“You’re not seriously thinking I’d let you sacrifice-”

“No one will sacrifice anything. Just...trust me, won’t you. What do you have to lose?”

Skeptical but curious, Rayet follows her instructions and hides herself and the body behind some rubbish cans.

Lemrina puts her hands together as if in prayer…

Rayet bites down to stifle her surprised intake of breath when Lemrina becomes the man she just hit over the head.

And not a moment too soon, as the rest come running.

“Where are they?” one demands.

“They ran that way,” Lemrina says in a perfectly masculine voice, and points to a random direction, “One of the bitches kicked my leg so I’m hurt and barely walking. Go on ahead and I’ll follow after!”

They rush out again, and after a minute of Lemrina looking at the direction they went, she sighs in obvious relief and removes her disguise.

“What the fuck was that?!” Rayet immediately demands, springing up from her hiding place.

“I expected such a reaction. It’s aldnoah-”

“Yeah, I managed to figure _that_ out!”

“Then there is nothing else to say.”

“Excuse me? If people could do that with aldnoah, how come martians weren’t infiltrating us at will during the war?”

“Only a select few are able to do this.”

“Select few? I’m guessing only _royalty_ can.”

Rayet hitting the mark is so unexpected Lemrina is visibly disconcerted. “How...I mean, no it-”

“Bullshit. I can see it in your face. And I’ve seen this party tricked before; done by our _precious_ Empress. So here’s the thing, you’re going to tell me the truth _right now_!”

*

His next visit to Slaine continues to bring changes.

“I need a haircut, you’ll have to do it.” Slaine states.

“...why me?”

“Normally they give me babyproof razors to shave with, but I don't want to remove _all_ my hair. The guards don’t trust me with scissors and I don't trust _them_ with scissors near me. You, on the other hand, find me more interesting alive, so unless you can convince them to leave me with scissors, you’ll have to do it.”

“I’ll go inquiry about this with the Warden. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Hm.”

Inaho returns with distasteful news. “Regardless of who does it, the only way scissors will come anywhere near you is if you have your hands tied.”

“To avoid me trying to grab them, I suppose,” Slaine states, lips pursing in displeasure before sighing defeatedly, “It was to be expected. Alright, grab scissors.”

Was it grasping at straws to tell himself Slaine bossing him around was an improvement? As he at least believe in Inaho enough to not fear his denial. It probably was, yet Inaho couldn't help interpreting it as such.

“Give me a few days.”

“For?”

“To study hair cutting and to gather the correct products-”

Slaine groans. “I want my hair cut, not a full salon experience. Grab scissors, open and close them around the tips and that’s it.”

“...can we compromise?”

“How?”

“I do it immediately as you’ve said, but next time let me do it properly.”

“You do have a hair fetish, don’t you? I’m not agreeing to anything. Do it quickly now and _maybe_ next time it grows again I’ll be sufficiently bored to take you up on it.”

*

Despite that, it isn’t so simple.

They drag a chair to a corner of the cell so that the cut parts won't be in the way until someone comes to vacuum the place.

And then Inaho needs to tie up Slaine.

There is little he can do about it. He managed to convince the Warden an extra guard on watch wouldn’t be necessary, but he couldn’t budge her on the handcuffs.

Slaine sits on the chair, obediently putting his wrists together and at his back, waiting.

_Well..._

“What are you doing?” Slaine asks, bewildered, when Inaho begins shackling him.

“Restraining you, as I said I’d have to.”

Slaine twists so he can try and look at Inaho’s actions at his back. “I saw the handcuffs, and whatever you’re using isn’t those.”

“I’m tying your wrists to each other and the chair with my tie.”

“Why did you bring handcuffs then?”

“I was told I had to do it with those and nothing else.”

“So the tie is…?”

“My disagreement with that demand. I can’t leave you wholly untied as there’s a chance a guard does a round unannounced and might see you free. So this fabric will keep you in the position they want. So long as we keep you facing towards the cell doors and the handcuffs hidden, they won’t see what is truly restraining you.”

“I’m still tied up though.”

“...do you want me to-”

“Untie me? No, with my miserable luck someone will find out. In fact...remove the tie and just put the handcuffs on me.”

“You don’t see a difference between them?”

“Obviously the tie is easier to break free from, and more comfortable. But for a quick thing I don’t plan on fighting against, whichever you use doesn’t matter, so it would be stupid to risk tricking them for nothing.”

Vexed that he couldn’t improve the situation even a little, Inaho nonetheless follows Slaine’s wishes and handcuffs him to the chair, trying to at least make sure it was loose on him.

“How much do you want cut?”

“How good are you at this? And please don’t say you read about it.”

“I used to cut mine and my sister’s hair.”

“Hm, I didn't know you had family.”

“You never asked.”

“Because I don't care and never have. Besides, you never answer any of my personal inquiries anyway. You’d probably have refused to answer on the grounds of ‘don’t want to endanger them’ or something.”

“I wouldn’t. Her name is Yuki, she’s older than me and the only family I have left.”

“...did I...kill any of your kin?”

“No, Heaven’s Fall did.”

“Ah, pity,” Slaine says, but his sagging shoulders betray his true feelings about it. “Well...your hair always looks half messy and I don’t know if your sister faired any better, so just _try_ and cut all parts at the same length. And just trim the edges, nothing else.”

“How much?”

“My fringe is the main problem, as it keeps obscuring my vision. Cut it just above my eyes.”

“And the rest?” Unintentionally, Inaho takes a strand and plays with it.

“Short, _really_ short.”

“...If so, shall I take this back with me?” Inaho’s voice thankfully does not betray the nonsensical disappointment he feels, and as he asks, he grabs the scrunchie and begins to pull-

-Slaine jerks as if he had just tried to lift his arms. then, not succeeding, he immediately leans forward and twists so his hair is no longer within Inaho’s grasp. “No,” he says incisively.

Slaine’s actions are contradictory to his words, but somehow it pleases Inaho. “If I cut it really short, you will no longer have a need for a hairband.”

“....just…”

*

_That man had said he liked the boy’s hair long. So naturally he should cut it as short as possible._

_But…_

_Was it really okay to define his look based on what was safest? By that logic he should just grab another glass shard and disfigure himself completely._

_He liked his hair a little longer than usual; he’d never been allowed that due to military strictness, and it did give him the power to hide his scars if he wanted._

_And the scrunchie…_

_No, there scrunchie had nothing to do with his decision._

_So why did he not want Inaho to take it?_

*

“...I didn't mean that short. Cut it so I can still tie it up. That way when I wish to, I can let it hang loose to hide my scars. Besides, I don't trust your skills, the less you cut less time for the damage to get fixed.”

 _That’s logical_. “Tell me if you change your mind.”

“Hm.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to at least get it wet first-”

“ _Just do it._ ”

Slaine’s hair is slightly curly, and silky despite the long time he spent cleaning it without actual shampoo. Inaho wonder’s if the rest of Slaine is as soft to the to-

He shakes away such senseless thoughts, unsure of why he’d be interested in that knowledge to begin with.

It takes barely five minutes. The result is decent enough that Slaine only shrugs and says it’ll do.

Since his instructions are to return the scissors as soon as it ends, Inaho decides to leave for the day. besides, he’s confused about his own thoughts.

He has no time to reflect on it. His sister is waiting for him outside, frantic, and practically throws a phone at him.

“It’s Rayet, she says it’s urgent,” Yuki rushes.

“What is it?” Inaho says into the phone.

“Inaho I need you, and you _alone_ , to come here. Right now.”

“I assume you are using an exaggeration to mean as soon as possible, unless you are in a different locations than the Deu-”

“Yes, you bastard, I was exaggerating. Just come here!”

“Why?”

“For cookies and a tea party. _Stop being so fucking dumb_. You _have_ to come. The end.” The connection is cut.

Rayet’s underlying message is clear: something happened that she can’t tell him over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On scars: I needed a bit of research and help on this. Ultimately from what i found, considering how long it's been, normal scars would have become white. Yet after two years since he got them, when Slaine showed Lemrina his scars in s2, they were still red. Obviously that was animators not knowing their stuff but I went with the explanation on the fic, as it works out better.
> 
> I realized that some of you might now have tumblrs. Or check mine. There have been some awesome fanart for this fic. They can be found [here](http://fabelyn.tumblr.com/tagged/az-fic%3A-in-carcere/)
> 
> FWOAN will be delayed. Very delayed. The new piece of shit info on the character's parents temporarily broke me with its stupidty and ridiculousness and-...nevermind, it doesn't matter. basically I couldnt manage to write for a day which delayed that fic. I apologize


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m leaving.”

“For goo–”

“No, only for a few days.” Inaho ignores Slaine’s loud, disappointed sigh and continues. “If you need anything, the Warden has my contact.”

“Why are you even bothering to tell me this? You’ve been away longer in between visits before. Incidentally, if we could go back to-”

“No. And while there was a time where I only came here monthly, given I am now doing so more constantly, I didn’t want to alarm you by suddenly disappearing.”

“…well I supposed with that warning in mind, I won’t get my hopes up that you finally left for good. And what is this about anyway, work?”

“Rayet wants me to come see her. She hasn’t told me why.”

Slaine snorts. “Maybe she just misses you and is too shy to admit it.”

“Tell that to her face.”

“Hopefully I will never have the chance to, yours is annoying enough. Now go; I hope the trip is wonderful enough that you don’t want to come back ever again.”

*

Initially Yuki is reluctant to let her young brother travel alone. When she hears, however, that Rayet requested only he come, she changes her tone and, like Slaine, Yuki also implies Rayet might be missing Inaho’s presence.

Unlike Slaine, she isn’t joking.

Thankfully reminding her of Rayet’s urgent tone in the call has Yuki changing her mind.

But not by much.

“And remember Nao: always pay for a girl’s dinner.”

“Yuki, I’m only going to verify what Rayet wants. After that-”

“After that you will relax. You’ll have travelled to another country, and without your sister near. You might as well have fun, right?” She winks.

“…with that logic, so should you.”

“What?”

“You’ll have the house to yourself. Since you’re also single, maybe you should make use of that.”

Talks of relationships is mercifully dropped after that.

_Maybe I should tell her I’m into men_ …he thinks as he seats himself on the plane and closes his eyes, _she wants nephews so that ought to dishearten her…_

Of course, saying such might lead to his sister assuming he’s into Slaine…

…which reminds him of an uncomfortable issue; was he?

Inaho is no fool, he has read and heard enough that he knows what the symptoms of being attracted to someone should be like, and when he recalls the way he’s been reacting to Slaine, his body, and his proximity…

His heart plummets and, despite having felt none for a while, his pain is back.

_This complicates everything._ Being attracted to Slaine –or to anyone for that matter– is new. He doesn’t care about Slaine because of that. He doesn’t want to help him to gain his favor either.

But Slaine will not believe him.

Despite being usually expressionless and sparing in body language, Inaho now shudders.

_Slaine must never find out_. He would never trust Inaho’s intentions anymore, and assume everything was to get him to have sex.

In regards to himself, it shouldn’t be too problematic to deal with; at least; sexual attraction alone should mean he has a type. All Inaho has to do is find others similar to Slaine and give in to what he wanted with them.

Of course, that would only work if it was sexual attraction alone…

The pain worsens; Inaho abandons the line of thought and takes a sleeping pill.

*

He lands to an underwhelming welcome of only a red haired girl awaiting him.

Inaho doesn’t mind, and it’s within his calculations; he had considered Rayet might want to keep his friends out of the loop on the urgent circumstance, as a way to keep them safe.

She had also assured him the business should take less than a day, thus he wouldn’t have to work very hard to avoid them.

They greet each other and Rayet gives him a fake smile and says, a little too loudly, “Finally! Sorry for the hurry, but I think this chick is perfect for you, you _have_ to meet her!”

Naturally, even if his friends never find out he was close to them, UFE was another story. They’d know Inaho Kaizuka took a plane, met Rayet Areash and went back in less than a day, so a cover story was necessary. “I agreed to check her out, but I doubt anything will come of it, so I’ve already booked a flight home for tomorrow morning,” he replies.

“Such a pessimist. Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

They remain silent as they walk to the car. When they reach it, Rayet makes a show of opening the four doors and checking something, and then looking under the car.

When they’re finally inside it, she sighs in relief. “Good, now I can speak.”

“Are you certain this–”

“I combed this place for any devices and found none. And I put a lock of my hair wedged between the doors. If someone had opened them I’d know. Anyway, the trip is long, so we’ll have plenty of time to talk.”

“Before you tell me the urgent thing, I’d like to have an idea of the general situation.”

“Such as?”

“What is the Deucalion doing, truly?”

“No idea. We’ve been assigned to keep testing out this new simulator. I was reinstated–”

“Inko told me.”

“Right. Well, I was reinstated, but I’ve been let go of again. The simulator controls are very different from those of a kat, more like a plane but really weird and I sucked at it.”

“To learn and become proficient in a whole new piloting system would require much practice and time.”

“Yeah. Except they only have one simulator for everyone, and I think it’s because they have to keep it quiet so can’t risk making more. As for time…I feel like there isn’t much of it.”

“That’s worrying. I haven’t seen signs of an imminent war, and even if there was, why have the Deucalion be forced to use a weapon they aren’t good at piloting yet? This is puzzling.”

“No shit.”

“And the matter you called me here for?”

“…how is Slaine?”

The change of subject isn’t strange; he knew she’d want to know. “Not in danger of committing suicide. Or murder.”

“Wow, thanks for the v _ery_ detailed answer.”

He ignores the sarcasm, and looks pointedly at her until she huffs but speaks. “…did you know Dr. Yagarai was using the aldnoah research done by Slaine’s father to cure martians?”

“Yes.”

“ _Yes?!_ Was I the only one that _wasn’t_ told?”

“Most likely, since you are the one most likely to try and harm them.”

“How many are there?”

“I didn’t bother to delve deeply into it, but from what I recall…three. Two men from Klancain’s retinue and a girl from Asseylum’s, as aldnoah works best with those with some form of it inside their bodies. Though only the girl had actual progress happening.”

“If aldnoah medicine working depends on the aldnoah in their bodies…of course she’d be the one to get any progress at all.”

“Tell me why.”

“She’s there as Asseylum’s maid. And says no one knows the truth because the empress herself lied about her identity. The martian girl is called Lemrina, and she’s Asseylum’s half-sister.”

Inaho’s eyes widen and his heartbeat speeds up. This changes so much, and has so many sides to reflect on…

_Careful, or I’ll just give myself pain again. One at time. Let’s start with…_ “Is this the person that pretended to be Asseylum for Slaine?”

“Yeah, that was her.”

_“They meant a lot to you.”_

_“They...yes. They were like the sibling I never had.”_

He struggles to calm himself down, though he knows it doesn’t show. “And…how does she feel towards him?”

Rayet grins proudly at him. “You think I’d have called you all the way here for yet another powerful Slaine hater? Please, give me some credit. She’s loyal to him, and loathes Asseylum. And…she’s really smart and not a bad person, I think.”

That has Inaho raising an eyebrow. “You are speaking well of a martian?”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ crazy! I used to defend Asseylum too, when she seemed decent, and I helped you with Count Mazuurek, didn’t I? I acknowledge there are _exceptional_ martians that aren’t complete bastards, and I think she might be one of those rare ones.”

“So she’s your friend.”

“That’s not what I said!”

“No, but it was implied.”

“…anyway, what do you think?”

“I think before forming an opinion on what this information entails, I need to speak with her myself.”

“Well, that _is_ where I’m taking you to. A room I made sure no one could listen in on.”

“Good. But you will remain outside while I interrogate her.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm her.”

“I don’t care about that!”

“Hm, clearly you do. But as it is, it would be best if I take my own conclusions without you near, as she might act differently around you.”

“…fine.”

*

“ _You!”_ The girl with pink hair hisses when she sees Inaho enter.

“Ah, you know who I am, that might complicate things.”

Lemrina crosses her arms as if to ward off the other’s presence. “So, she’s turning me over to my dear sister’s most loyal supporter? I suppose I should have expected no less. You’re all liars and–”

“You are mistaken. If once I did truly aid her as much as I could, I would no longer go to such lengths. Her government and decisions and deceit through besmirching Slaine Troyard’s name have been things I’ve disagreed with.”

“Pretty words to say…from his killer.”

_I’m his jailer_. “It was a war. He was the biggest threat to us and intent on killing me. I went with the best course of action I could see at the time.” _Except I later realized it wasn’t so._

“Even if your actions were logical, that doesn’t mean I will forgive you for them.”

“You act like you are still loyal to him.”

“I am!” she snaps.

“Yet here you are, accepting the aid from the very people that brought him down–”

“That duplicitous _girl_ was his downfall. And besides, he’s dead, my pride is not enough that I cannot see the usefulness in being able to walk on my own, even if I need to remember on whose hands I’m relying on.”

“You choose benefit for yourself over spreading the truth about Slaine.”

“ _Of course not!_ Long before I agreed to be their lab rat, UFE had anyone associated with the empress during the war time swear to never reveal anything, and then they monitored us, though they thought I didn’t know.”

“You say fault lies in Asseylum, yet you two seem close enough that she is willing to lie for–”

“When it comes to falsehoods, no one is safe from her, and closeness doesn’t matter. Slaine was her childhood friend and the man responsible for her still being alive, and look where it led him. Perhaps she thinks there’s some sort of…absolution,” the word is said with extreme venom, “by helping me. Or maybe she just wants to continue the falsity of being a nice person. Regardless, it is futile. It matters not what she does for me, I will never forgive her for what she did to Slaine.”

“A nice speech, but suspicious.”

“…how so?”

“Having this much loyalty for Troyard after so much time is…doubtful.” It’s a lie; Inaho can see why Slaine would inspire such loyalty, but he wants to goad her into revealing her true feelings to make sure. Besides, there _is_ one thing he finds extreme in her discourse. “And your clear abhorrence towards Asseylum is too considerable given what she has done for you. Even if you became embittered towards her, you should have at least simmered down a little in light of her aid.” _Like Rayet, before she felt the lies were a personal betrayal, she felt unpleasantness due to Slaine being a scapegoat, but still didn’t outright hate her._ “Yet you act like she personally hurt you.”

Lemrina stares at him as if slapped. Then for a second she attempts to make herself stony-faced, but it fails and she springs up on her crutches, livid.

“How _dare_ you! How dare you question my devotion to him! She _did_ personally harm me! I loved him. I loved Slaine Saazbaum Troyard and that girl had him killed and disgraced and blamed for everything!”

“You love…loved him?” He has remember to use past tense.

“I still do, even if he’s no longer alive. I’ve loved him more than I ever did myself. He was everything to me. I would have done anything for him, anything. Even let him be happy with her, if that’s what he wanted.”

_Willing to do anything for Slaine out of love…why does that feel– no, this isn’t the time to wonder about it._ “…I…see.” he focuses again with difficulty, pushing back his errant thoughts. “I believe you.”

Lemrina sits down again, still looking angry and distrustful. “What happens now?”

“What do you expect to happen?”

“Either you hand me over to some higher authorities…or you blackmail me into doing something.”

“I will do neither. And nor will Rayet. She seems to have taken a liking to you, despite her usual feelings towards martians.”

Lemrina, now sitting down again, clicks her tongue in annoyance. “She’s another one. The martian that truly helped assassinate Asseylum…also reaping the benefits of the empress’ ‘benevolence’ and Slaine’s downfall.”

“Ah, so she told you that.”

“Right after she forced me to reveal everything.”

“That information is a secret, and she has never gone out of her way to reveal it of her own volition, unless under extreme pressure.” _Such as when she was so out of sorts she nearly throttled Asseylum._

“I don’t care,” Lemrina states, and looks eerily similar to Slaine at that moment. “And what _will_ you do with me?”

“Nothing,” Inaho lies. “Proceed with your life as you were.” He leaves.

*

“I was listening at the door.”

“I realized you would do so. It doesn’t bother me and removes the necessity to repeat the conversation for you.”

“You told her you would do nothing. I think that’s a lie.”

“It was.”

“Do you believe her?”

“Yes, and even you do.”

“Yeah. The way she talks about Slaine…I don’t think people can fake such depth of emotion.”

“I concur.”

“So why didn’t you tell her about Slaine? And what are you planning now?”

“I was uncertain if revealing Slaine to be alive would be mercy or cruelty, and decided to reflect on it first.”

“…if my father was alive somewhere, imprisoned, even if I had no way of saving him, just knowing he’s alive would be…” Rayet catches herself and shakes her head. “You should tell her, or I will. Now, what are you planning?”

“I’m not certain if Slaine feels towards her the same as she does for him.” _He called her a sibling, though he could have been lying about how much he truly feels._ “But from the little he told me, she is dear to him.”

“Oh, are you considering asking Slaine if he wants to talk to her? Like, smuggle pen and paper to him then start a secret messaging system between them?”

“That would be my second option. And…it’s most likely what will have to be done.”

“Now isn’t the time to be cryptic, spill it!”

“I am…considering if I should bother to petition for her to visit him.”

Rayet stares at him, blinks, then gives him a sincere smile. “That’s even better! He’ll see one of the people he was close to, and have another visitor!”

“Yes, but like I said, this is unlikely.”

“Huh? Why– oh, they’re never going to let it happen, are they?”

“Even if they don’t know her true status–”

“Do you think they don’t?”

“Another royalty capable of using aldnoah would be too useful and dangerous to be so underutilized and supervised. Especially one who supported Slaine. Therefore, I believe they aren’t aware. Notwithstanding, even if she is nothing more than a maid, revealing Slaine to be alive and showing her to his location is unnecessary, foolish and perilous. The best course of action for them is to deny any such thing.”

“…but you’re going to try?”

“Yes. Even if it’s futile…I must. It’s the least I can do.” _For Slaine._

“We could just have her entering the place disguised as me, or Yuki.”

“UFE would still find out about Lemrina’s presence near Slaine’s location and wonder about it. Also, we’d have to explain why you or my sister never manage to walk well when visiting Slaine, as well as ensure whoever is being copied, is secreted away some place to avoid the UFE catching footage of two people in different places at the same time. Finally, we’d also have to explain why Lemrina disappears along with one of you whenever the fake visits Slaine.”

“...point taken. Damn. Well, I’m free of my UFE duties. Again. So if you need me, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s ironic though,” she adds after a minute, and chuckles.

“What is?”

“We once colluded together to smuggle a martian count _out_ of an UFE prison. Now we’re scheming in secrecy to get a martian monarch _into_ one.”

A smile tugs at his lips despite everything. “Yes, that is ironic. Let’s hope this turns out just as well.”

*

“Inaho Kaizuka, have you taken leave of your senses? What possessed you to even request for such a thing?”

“Initially, I too was of the mind this maid should stay as far as possible from any knowledge of the prisoner. However, knowledge I gleaned has made me rethink it.”

“Tell us.”

“This maid, as she is right now, may become a threat. She is deeply loyal to Slaine Troyard. Currently, personal interest in getting healed is occupying her mind, but progress is being made and, once she can fully walk, she may turn her attention to joining the growing number of people believing that he was not the one to plot against the empress. With a testimony from a personal maid at their side…the argument will gain strength and cease to be simply another ridiculous conspiracy theory.”

“This is insane. We are well aware, and have methods to ensure she does no such thing.”

“Spying her, controlling what she sees or comes in contact with are flawed. If one of these detractors find out about her, they can kidnap and disappear with her before anything is done. Giving her bodyguards would be suspicious of the UFE. Furthermore, she is gaining prominence in the medical field, as the only case of slow success of the aldnoah healing. As things stand, soon the disparagers will learn of her. I considered suggesting you silence her…permanently.” He pauses to let the implications of his lie sink in, then continues. “However, with her being known in the science field, as well as a personal maid of the empress…her death would receive some unwanted attention, no matter how accidental it is made to look.”

“…and showing her the dead man solves this how?”

“We use him as blackmail. Reveal the truth to anyone, and he’ll be truly killed before a rescue can occur. At this time, she has nothing to lose; no one but herself. If she has a bout of selflessness, we threaten his life for her silence. With her life and his own at risk, she’ll be much more likely to choose silence. Of course, I will also ensure her time near him is carefully watched; Rayet Areash is once again available and, given the hatred for martians you are aware she holds, she’s willing to follow this maid to avoid her causing trouble. After all, she has much to lose if blame for the assassination is no longer blamed on Slaine Troyard.”

“…this still has the danger of her revealing everything.”

“Yes. But as I said, with the added threat to Slaine, it will make it significantly less likely. Furthermore, this shouldn’t be permanent.”

“Oh?”

“Defamers of the system will always exist. But they gain strength while it is still experiencing difficulties at this time. After things truly start to work, they will lose merit again and at that point, who will want to heed this girl’s words? Or believe them, if she allowed so much time to pass before bringing her truth to light.”

“…we…will confer and return with a decision.”

The connection is cut without waiting for Inaho’s response.

He sits down to patiently wait, though he expects nothing to come of it.

*

As ordered, the call is put through without delay.

“Sire, I apologize for this–”

“Not at all. I can see this is urgent, carry on.”

He feigns ignorance as he hears a spiel he’s now being told for the third time in less than half an hour, since he’d rather the men under his thumb do not know about each other’s existence.

Gaining minions inside the highest level of the UFE decision-making had been ridiculously easy. Vers had nearly won the battle, and those in power feared another outbreak of war would ruin them completely, so they’d sworn their allegiance to him, to save themselves should the worst occur.

Right now, he’s once again hearing about the current discussion on what to do regarding the  ‘maid’.

It never ceases to amaze him that the UFE has martian royalty within their grasps and they don’t know about it.

“I see,” he says when the other finishes his recount, and pretends to consider it. “I believe this course of action suggested is indeed risky…but less so than the current situation.”

“You mean…?”

“Agree to it.”

“I…I will do so, of course, but I’m not sure if my vote will be enough…”

“Convince your allies and we’ll see. Perhaps more people will understand this has to be done.” Unlikely that they would, without help. These UFE higher ups were conservative and easily frightened. Such a new, different suggestion would never normally be accepted.

But if his three men convinced their allies and one or two others also agreed to it…they should have sufficient votes.

The connection is cut as the other hastily goes back to the discussion.

The man distractedly drums his fingers on the table.

To think such a thing would happen…he is lucky it only did so now, when he has just come back, as a little earlier and he’d have been unreachable to tip the balance in its favor.

To allow Princess Lemrina to visit Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. How interesting. And perfect. With this, it’ll be much easier to contact her, and bring her to his side.

As for Inaho Kaizuka…

Was he aware of Lemrina’s true identity? And did he honestly believe the things he suggested to the council, or did he have a hidden motive?

The video feeds of conversations Inaho Kaizuka has had with the council, as well as his actions during the war, all pointed to a cold, calculating terran, with the sole interest of furthering Asseylum’s rule.

But…

The man has other sources. Much more reliable ones, that told him how Inaho’s visits to the jail truly went.

Buying the prisoner things, worried for his comfort, worried for his life…

Inaho Kaizuka may act as dead inside as he wishes, but the man’s eyes within the secret prison only bring proof that the terran cares for Troyard.

And if so…then perhaps…no…most _likely_ , bringing Princess Lemrina to Troyard is kindness veiled as practicality.

Knowing Inaho’s true motivation is necessary. If it’s true the terran cares for the imprisoned to the extent of trying to get him visitors…and if he knows Lemrina’s status and does nothing with it…

It’ll mean there’s a chance, a small chance, he can get Inaho Kaizuka on his side.

Not to mention, it would mean the martian hating Rayet was also willingly helping…

He’ll tell his contact to observe Inaho even more closely than before. He doubts the boy will admit to anything, as he’s wisely putting up an uncaring front for his superiors, but surveillance should reveal the depth of his feelings. Besides, he hadn’t visited the empress in some time, even refusing a public invite, and that certainly spoke volumes of his current regard of her….

As for the fact that Slaine Troyard’s misery is being assuaged by Inaho Kaizuka’s care, and soon by visits from Princess Lemrina…

It is no issue to him. He has no desire to make him suffer. On the contrary, the man pities how things turned out, and laments that he had no choice…

Well, depending on how things turned out, he might better his situation, one way or another.

Sighing contently, he looks to an abandoned chess match on his table and chuckles.

In chess standards, this new situation was akin to a queen, bishop and tower suddenly changing sides.

It should be more surprising, that the terran almost singlehandedly responsible for making sure Earth survived, and ensuring Asseylum was reinstated in power; Rayet Areash, the one who should most want to defend the lies spun regarding Troyard; and princess Lemrina, another girl solely depending on Asseylum’s kindness, would all be, in some way, against her.

Considering all that, he should be wary of attempting to contact them at all. Perhaps, he should never try it at all.

But he isn’t too worried. As he has come to learn, his fiancée is terrible at inspiring and keeping people’s loyalty for long. Whereas Troyard…

Even if not now, in time, those three might come to aid him.

First: Princess Lemrina.

*

Inaho Kaizuka doesn’t know by how large –or small– a margin the decision was made.

It doesn’t matter. Somehow, they agreed to do his will. He can hardly believe it.

*

She has made a fool of herself in front of them, but she cares little.

Slaine is alive. She’ll be allowed to see him.

It was too much, too good. And when she finally believed it, she couldn’t help crying.

She hasn’t thanked them, however. Not yet. She doesn’t fully trust them, especially Inaho Kaizuka.

Afterwards, when she’d been told the truth and also why they’d manage to get such a thing allowed, she’d asked him…

_“Why? Why go to these lengths?”_

_“He’s alone. He hates me. He avoids revealing things to me, but he once told me the royalty that pretended to be Asseylum was dear to him. Thus, I believe seeing you may be a source of happiness to him.”_

_“And why does it matter to you how he feels? Pity? Remorse?”_

_“Now I know him more, I’ve begun to care about him. My actions in the past were…necessary and maybe even kind considering our positions, so I cannot say I did wrong. However, I do regret our situations and my lack of knowledge on his brought us to this path, and wish it weren’t so.”_

She doesn’t believe it yet. Such an emotionless person…she’d pay attention to him, and verify the truth of it when she could.

But now…now…

_Slaine is alive. I’m going to see Slaine._

It was hard, hating Inaho too much with those thoughts in mind.

As if reading her mind, Kaizuka –seated next to her on the plane– opens his eyes and looks at her.

“Lemrina, may I ask a question?”

*

Her expression changes from content to closed off and annoyed as soon as he speaks. “…what is it?”

“You told me you loved him.”

“Yes?”

“And I told you he has mentioned he cares for you. However, I am not certain–”

She gives him a rueful smile. “You think his affection for me doesn’t run quite as deeply. And that worries you.”

“Yes.”

“I know he doesn’t. I was by his side for two years. He never looked at me with romance in his eyes, and I doubt distance has made it so. Don’t fret; I won’t jeopardize anything in a scorned rage. Knowing he still cares is enough.”

“Is it?”

“What are you implying?”

“I mean to do no such thing. I’m only curious about such feelings. Normally the lack of any return leaves people bitter.”

“I’ve had time to go through bitterness, I’ve accepted it now. I love him and I want him to be happy. I love him enough that I don’t need him to feel the same for me to wish him well.”

_And where does that leave me? I, who told him I don’t mind being hated so long as he’s well, and meant every word?_

Inaho thinks he knows. Understanding is somewhere inside him, but he refuses to acknowledge it. The truth is too horrifying.

_I’m simply confused. The abrupt trip, the sudden understanding of my sexual interest in Slaine, Lemrina’s motivation and now all these enormous sudden changes that are being made…I am confusing myself. We will go back to Slaine and take Lemrina to him and I will calm down and reflect properly._

_…Lemrina loves Slaine. Slaine didn’t seem to be harboring the same for her, but what if he was hiding it?_

Inaho takes a sleeping pill before his thoughts can go down that path.

*

Yuki is thrilled.

No matter the reason, her brother did return with two girls at his side. Maybe this Lemrina would also fall in love with her brother…

*

They go directly to Slaine.

On arrival, the Warden is surprisingly outside, holding a wheelchair.

“I was told about the visitor,” she explains to Inaho. “She can use this.”

Inaho frowns slightly before smoothing his features again. “She is now in crutches. So long as she doesn’t remain standing very long, that won’t be necessary, thank you.”

“Understood. However, we do not have crutches prepared and for safety reasons we cannot allow her to see him with ones brought from outside.”

_You prepared a wheelchair but not crutches for her_? Something is wrong with this, but Inaho has other things to worry about and pushes it aside. “Then she’ll–”

“I will not meet him in a wheelchair,” Lemrina says incisively. Inaho looks to her, waiting for the explanation. “I want to show him my progress, but the last time someone that looked like me stood up from a wheelchair things didn’t end well for him. I’d rather he not remember that right now.”

_All things considered, she must mean Asseylum impersonated her once. What happened?_ “Then what do you propose we do?”

Lemrina hesitates, and it becomes clear she hadn’t thought so far. Rayet comes to her rescue.

“You can lean on me and use me as a crutch,” she suggests.

Yuki’s eyes widen at Rayet’s willingness to help a martian.

The princess hesitates for a moment before agreeing to it, and leaves the car unsteadily, legs weak and shaking but managing to walk with Rayet’s help.

How they’d proceed was decided beforehand; Inaho would go in first, while Lemrina was given a rundown of all the rules and precautions before seeing Slaine for the first time, and he’d warn him to not reveal the truth.

They proceed with that, and Inaho walks in alone.

Because of the new visitor, guards had once again checked the room and Slaine, and then left him seated at his small table.

He sees Inaho enter and raises an eyebrow. “Back so soon? Really? And what’s with the thorough check-up on my cell. Did you miss how things were done before? Because I can go back to not even looking at you in the eye.”

_With the way I am now, I wouldn’t be able to disregard being ignored by you so easily anymore_. “No. They did that because you’ll have another visitor.”

Slaine’s mocking expression leaves and he’s guarded and careful. “Who is it?”

“One of the empress’ former maids.”

“Eddel– no, she wouldn’t be a _former_ maid, surely. Who is it?”

Inaho crosses the room and–

He would like to think he did it solely as a reason to grab Slaine’s attention, to make him see how important this is…

–but he knows that if he grabbed Slaine’s hands in his and squeezed, it’s also because he wanted the contact.

“She was a maid. Do you understand?” He whispers urgently. Slaine, alarmed, keeps glancing from their hands to Inaho’s face but doesn’t move. “Whatever happens, she was a maid and there must be no suspicion of otherwise. _Do you understand?”_

Of course he does, Slaine has always been bright, and used to scheming. His face goes blank and he nods, slowly. “Whoever walks through that door was a maid. Unless it benefits me to say otherwise. What is her name?”

As if on cue, he hears Lemrina and Rayet coming. “Her name is Lemrina.”

Slaine pulls away from Inaho, dumbstruck and pale. “Did you say–”

He doesn’t finish, because Lemrina and Rayet come into view.

Slaine’s reaction is unexpected.

“Who is that?” He snarls, irate.

“What do you mean? Do you not–”

“I’m not falling for that twice. Lemrina couldn’t–”

“Slaine,” Lemrina interrupts, looking close to relieved tears. “Once, I removed your aldnoah rights to pilot the Tharsis and had you kiss me to get them back.”

Rayet looks amused. Inaho finds the information distasteful. Slaine…

Slaine blanches and, gingerly, walks towards her. “Is it you? Is it really you?”

Lemrina is silently crying now, but she’s smiling. “Yes! Oh, Slaine I really thought you were–”

Slaine moves strangely. When Inaho realizes what he’s about to do, he surges forward and grabs him by the upper arm to stop Slaine from bending the knee to Lemrina. “Remember. She was only a maid,” he reminds him with a whisper. “A guard might walk by, be careful.”

Slaine doesn’t look at him and barely nods. Stopped from bowing, he instead reaches out to her. Lemrina immediately does the same with the hand not holding onto Rayet.

Slaine takes it desperately…and kisses it.

It’s clearly nothing more than the kiss of a servant towards his superior.

Even so, Inaho dislikes it…

“Stop that. I’m not…you know.” Lemrina says, flushing slightly.

“Anyone that sees it will just think I’m kissing the hands of a beautiful woman. Nothing strange about it,” Slaine retorts. “Lemrina, I’m so glad to see you.” He gives her the most radiant smile Inaho has ever seen.

If there were any doubts left at all, the smile seals it.

It is not mere physical attraction that he feels for Slaine Troyard. Inaho is in love with him, to the point he will willingly have him happy with someone –anyone– else, so long as Slaine is this joyous again.

_This is wrong._

_This is all so wrong. I can’t_ –

Pinpricks of pain bloom. He excuses himself and goes towards the exit–

“Wait,” Slaine says, grabbing Inaho’s arm to stop him. “I...I want to tha–”

_No!_ “If you wish to express gratitude, do so to Rayet. It was she that discovered Lemrina’s true identity, agreed with my assessment she could be trusted and suggested attempting to bring her to you. I must leave.” Inaho shakes off the hand holding him back and moves before he is stalled again.

As he walks away, he feels Rayet’s eyes boring into his back but pays her no mind. He trusts that Rayet will go along with his lie until she can demand an explanation out of him later.

Outside, his sister is waiting on the driver’s seat of the car.

“What is it?” Yuki asks worriedly when Inaho enters.

“Just the stress of this operation getting to me.” It’s certainly true; the stress of that had helped bring it back too.

_Everything has gone wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Inaho’s feelings, I felt that, considering its been around a year and a half of interacting with Slaine, including a lot not shown in the fic, as well as the fact that Inaho harbored no ill will towards Slaine…that it was about time for him to be in love with him.
> 
> As for his realization of it: it’s been building up to this for some time, and Inaho in the fic is nearly 20 years old, even if he has no prior knowledge about this, he’s old and smart enough to figure it out. And of course, he had Lemrina help give him the final push. And its not as if romance hadn’t been suggested to him before it… 
> 
> And with this chapter yet another character returns. I did say I’d deal with ALL issues with the finale, and that character was quite a large one. There are two more left (that i can recall right now), they should be appearing soonish.


	12. Chapter 12

The visit takes a while longer before the two girls finally join them in the car.

“Will I be able to visit him alone?” Lemrina wastes no time in asking.

“I don’t think that will be allowed in the near future,” Inaho answers. “It took them a while to allow me to do so. Rayet not as much, so I assume it depends on how much they believe one can defend themselves. Given Rayet is in perfect shape but I have half my vision...”

“In other words, due to my legs and frail appearance they will be unlikely to trust me to be alone with him?”

“Precisely.”

“That’s absurd! Slaine isn’t locked away for being lethal with his bare hands! How dare they act like he’s a dangerous animal!”

“I understand your frustration. However, such decisions are not up to me, there is nothing I can do about them.”

Lemrina falls into silence after that, though her anger quickly leaves and she looks serene.

 _I suppose knowing Slaine is alive and being able to see him is sufficient, for now_ , Inaho reflects.

They arrive at the Kaizuka residence and focus on the next issue; where Lemrina will stay.

Ultimately she has no choice regarding residence: she must stay where they can best keep an eye on her –or pretend to– which means she must stay in their home.

Despite everything, Yuki is kindhearted. Rather than attempt to push Lemrina into another room next to her brother on the second floor, she immediately suggests giving her one on the first, since her legs are still too weak to handle stairs. But there are no bedrooms on the first floor, and Lemrina's pride and anger at Inaho make her refuse to accept the Kaizuka's altering their whole house to accomodate her. In the end, with difficulty, she proves she can go up to the second floor, and the room closest to the stairs is given to her.

Apart from that, Lemrina is curt and quiet. At no point is she rude, but she doesn’t seek to strike conversation either, and Inaho can feel her watching him constantly…

It isn’t unexpected, and he pays it no mind. He is no longer Slaine’s killer in her eyes, but he is his jailer. And she seems as distrustful as Slaine, meaning she must question if he doesn’t have a hidden motive for everything he has just done.

Apart from Yuki, everyone is tired from the stress and flight, so they retire early.

Or so Rayet suggests. Inaho knows she just wants everyone to leave so she can speak to Inaho alone.

Half an hour later, after everyone has gone to their own quarters, she sneaks into his.

“Alright, explain yourself,” she says instantly, not bothering to explain. Inaho sighs, but had been anticipating this.

“Do you still stand by that joke about me being interested in Slaine?”

The room’s light is turned off, and only the moonlight illuminates the inside. It’s bright enough that he can discern Rayet narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

“It’s not a joke. I’m still certain you do, even if you’re so stubborn you refuse to accept it.”

“I wasn’t denying it because I wished to avoid the truth. Back then, I simply had realized my own feelings. And possibly I hadn’t felt as much as I do now–”

“Hold on. Are you...are you admitting to like him?!”

“...yes.”

“ _Ha!_ I _knew_ it! And holy shit, this is–”

“The worst possible outcome.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Do you recall when I told you to avoid making such insinuations of my being interested in him?”

“...yeah? Oh. You mean...you think he’ll assume that’s why you’re helping him?”

“Yes.”

“...I don’t see the issue here.”

Inaho blinks, taken aback. “You don’t?”

“I mean, you are helping him because you like like him. Is that really so bad?”

“I didn’t begin doing this because of such a reason.”

“Sure. But now you do. And let’s face it, you don’t really think when you weren’t in love with him you’d still go to such lengths like bringing Lemrina to him, do you?”

“I suppose not.”

“So knowing you have feelings for him would have everything making sense! It would explain why you’d do so much without having some evil motive behind it!”

“True. But this doesn’t erase the problem.”

“What problem?”

“Slaine’s situation is still extremely undesirable. Supposing he learns and believes I am interested in him...what do you think he’ll do?”

“Sorry, but sadly he’ll refuse you.”

“Will he?”

“...you think he likes you back? Look, Inaho, it’s true he has mellowed out towards you, but I think that’s still a stretch.”

“No. I mean to stay there is a chance, a large one, that Slaine despite not having such feelings for me, will pretend to do so, or force himself into believing he does. Consider this: he relies on us, but mostly me. If I cease to take care of him, his situation will become more precarious. He might fear that the only way to have any decent life is by giving me what I want.”

“I dunno...he thinks you’re observing him right now, and he keeps refusing to give you answers to spite you…”

“Now, yes. But will that refusal to cooperate last forever? Or will his situation slowly gnaw at him? Rayet....if he knows how I feel, he will either begin expecting me to demand favours in turn… or he’s likely to at one point try, for the sake of his own survival, act like my feelings are corresponded. I don’t want that. I don’t want a relationship where the situation all but forced Slaine to want me, where the power imbalance is too much for him to be himself without risk.”

“I still think there’s a chance all he does is assure you he’ll never like you that way.”

“Yes, there is. However the other scenarios are also likely. Ultimately his finding out, regardless of how he reacts, won’t benefit him, but may jeopardize instead. So yes, having these feelings only mean heartbreak for me, and danger to Slaine.”

Gingerly, as if not used to doing the gesture, Rayet reaches and and awkwardly squeezes his shoulder. “Sorry. I never considered things would be like that. I shouldn't have pointed it out to you.”

“It’s not your fault. I would have developed these feelings regardless of what you said. Your words might have speeded up my realization a little, but awareness would have come in time even without your suggestions.”

“Even so…” Rayet mumbles dejectedly, then shakes herself. “But what about today? Why don't you want him knowing you gave the idea to bring Lemrina to him.”

“That was foolish of me. I made that decision while being emotionally distraught. I still need Slaine to trust me at least, for his own sake, and that might have been a good chance. Of course, now we can’t simply say we lied, it’ll complicate things.”

“Okay, so that had a stupid motivation...but what was it?”

“...I didn’t want to see him being grateful to me when I know that is as far as things must ever go.”

“...you really have it bad. Then again, with how thick you are, you’d have to, to even realize you feel like that.”

Although he was aware that was Rayet’s attempt of alleviating the situation, Inaho still feels his lips twitching. “I suppose,” he acknowledged, before growing serious again. “I need you to promise me–”

“No jokes or suggestions that you’re in love with Slaine in front of him? Got it.”

“Or Lemrina, as she’ll certainly tell Slaine. And not my sister either, for that manner, as she’ll likely slip it to Lemrina.”

Rayet slaps her hand over her mouth to stifle a sudden burst of laughter. “Oh my. Imagine Yuki learning you not only like men, but you specifically want the locked up war criminal.”

“...as... _interesting_ as her reaction would be...I would rather still avoid it.”

“Sure. Sure. Well, I’m tired, I’m going to sleep, unless there’s something else you want to tell me?”

There wasn’t, and she leaves.

Inaho lays down and closes his eyes. He grows drowsy as he recalls Slaine’s happiness earlier and, despite everything, his sleep isn’t troubled.

*

Lemrina can’t sleep, adrenaline rushes through her. _Has_ been rushing through her since she’d first been told Slaine was alive, in what felt like a million years ago, not as recently as yesterday.

Slaine’s situation had repulsed her. Hidden away, in a cell without even a window…

He had chuckled when she voiced that and told her things had been worse, but Kaizuka had him moved to it.

Inaho Kaizuka...

 _He must be planning something. Why go to such lengths for Slaine?_ And although not friendly with them, Slaine had looked at both terrans without loathing or vengeance in his eyes.

She needs to find out what Inaho Kaizuka was planning. But first she also needs to speak with Slaine alone…

*

To her surprise, a chance of such occurs on the next visit, and in the most unexpected way possible.

“I want to speak with Lemrina alone,” Slaine states.

“I don’t think they’ll allow it,” Rayet points out, but Kaizuka just sighs.

“I expected you to demand that sooner or later,” he replies tonelessly. “At best I can have Rayet leave while I stay near the room’s door while you two whisper in a corner so I can’t overhear.”

“Do it.”

Lemrina’s surprise continues as Rayet complains half heartedly but exits, and Kaizuka complies still expressionless.

She and Slaine move to sit the furthest away they can from Kaizuka, on Slaine’s bed.

“Now, we can speak more freely,” Slaine says with evident relief. “How are things, truly?”

“I’m fine. What I told you about my situation was true. But more importantly, let me tell you how the world stands–”

She tells him about Asseylum’s failures, her recent return from Mars and the people suspicious of Slaine being blamed for everything.

She is careful to not reveal her hatred for the empress in her tone. It’s something Kaizuka had suggested she do, but as loath as she was to listen to him, Lemrina could see it was wise…

*

_“I have something to suggest, for when you meet him,” Kaizuka had said on the plane ride, when Rayet had gone to the bathroom and no attendant was in sight._

_“What is it?”_

_“It seems you harbor as much loathing for Asseylum as Rayet, if not more. I think it would be wise to refrain speaking purposely ill of her to Slaine.”_

_The thought of not being able to show Slaine how disgusting that woman was seemed absurd to Lemrina. “Why would I do that?”_

_“He still holds her dear, and his endurance of his fate still relies heavily on her, even if not as much as it once did.”_

_Lemrina had wanted to know what he meant, but Kaizuka refused to elaborate further, so she relented. “For Slaine’s sake I will...wait and see if indeed it’s best to not make him see her true nature.”_

_“Thank you.”_

*

As she speaks, Slaine has no reaction to the name. More strangely, he has no visible reaction to the news either.

“Hm,” he says when she finishes. “So he did tell me the truth.”

“He…? Did Kaizuka tell you all this?”

“Yes, although I’m not supposed to know, so be careful and don’t reveal you’ve told me this to anyone else.”

“More importantly, how are you Slaine? Honestly.”

He flashes her a humorless smile. “That’s a tricky question. I suppose all things considered I am better than expected, or deserved.”

“Don’t say that! You don't deserve this!”

“Thank you,” he says, but it sounds indulgent. “I guess you would say that of course, regardless.”

“Slaine–” Lemrina begins, but sees it’s futile and decides to prioritize other questions, for now. “How have they been treating you?”

“Within expectations. Some don’t care, others are civil and some dislike my continued existence.” He shrugs. “I haven’t been attacked or verbally abused yet, however.”

“This...cell is so bare. Do you require anything? Books or another form of entertainment? Clothes–”

He interrupts her with a chuckle and immediately apologizes before explaining himself. “I’m truly grateful you’re worried, but there isn’t much you can do. There’s a restriction on what I can have, but Inaho seems intent on giving me anything I wish so long as it’s allowed. Your questioning reminded me of him, apologies for the offense.”

It leaves her taken aback, that Kaizuka apparently also thought to ask him for anything, as well as how once again Slaine revealed no hatred when speaking about him.

“Slaine...how do you feel about Kaizuka?”

Immediately his expressions sours, and he glances at where Inaho is –his back to them– with distaste. “He’s insufferable. I wish I could punch that dead eyed expression.”

“...that’s it? Slaine, he put you in here!”

“I’ve reflected and come to realize it was inevitable. I should have been killed by him, so I don’t hold a grudge over that. Though it always galls me to think of all the times he bested me. Bastard.”

“...do you...trust him?”

He snorts derisively. “As far as I can throw him.”

“And Rayet Areash?”

“As much. Though at least she was was sincere enough to admit she is here out of guilt...ah, have you been told–”

“That she was one of the people that attempted to carry out Asseylum’s first assassination?” _I wish she’d succeeded_. “Yes. She told me. Are you not angry at her?” _She also told me Asseylum knows, and still chose to ruin you. And that you’re aware. How did you feel, when you learned of this added betrayal?_

“I punched her. But it’s hard getting truly angry at the pawn. And I’ve had my revenge on the mastermind…” he trails off, fear in his eyes. “About that, Lemrina, I–”

Lemrina sighs, wondering how stupid and sheltered Slaine must assume she is. “Count Saazbaum was the one behind it. And his death was not on terran hands, but yours. I’ve always known it, Slaine. I wished you had come admit it to me, however.”

He flinches. “I’m so sorry. How could I? He meant so much to you and I–”

“Despite overseeing my childhood, he was never close to me.” _If he ever saw anyone as a child, it was you._ “I might not agree with why you felt you needed him killed, but it didn’t stop me from being on your side. I will _always_ be on your side.”

She places her hand over his and squeezes. He doesn’t remove it, but nor does he respond.

 _No matter how much time passes and circumstances change, the distance between us will never shorten, will it?_ Lemrina thinks bitterly, even if she had known this already. She tries changing the subject. “Inaho Kaizuka told me he’s helping you because he cares.”

Slaine rolls his eyes. “He’s still sticking to that? I guess he realized you would probably tell me his excuse.”

It alleviates her to know Slaine isn’t foolish enough to wholeheartedly trust the man that helped his downfall. “So you don’t trust him. What do you think his true one is?”

“Strangely, Slaine looks troubled. “Of course I don’t,” he says, sounding unsure. “There is no reason why he’d care about someone like me–”

 _Yes, there is. The issue is if that terran has enough heart to do so_...it perturbs her, to think Slaine’s reasoning is problems with his sense of self worth, and not doubt of Kaizuka’s humanity.

“–most likely, I’m an experiment of sorts. A toy to pass the time with. He’ll indulge me until it bores him.”

The terran had certainly shown little to no expression. Lemrina could well imagine him looking on, dispassionately, as he observed Slaine like a lab rat.

But...would one go to the lengths Kaizuka was going for the sake of entertainment? Even going so far as to petition Lemrina’s visits and agreeing to put her in his own home for time undetermined…

Her reflections are cut short by Slaine asking, “Ah, incidentally, you wouldn’t happen to know what his current rank is, would you? He refused to tell me.”

“I wondered that as well, when I noticed he wasn’t aboard the Deucalion. According to Rayet, he’s a civilian now.”

“A...civilian?”

“I understand your bafflement. I felt the same when I heard. To think the UFE would let go of someone so useful is...intriguing. I have two theories for that.”

“Yes?”

“One is that he may have requested his freedom from Asseylum. However, I find it hard to believe she’d manage to grant that, given how valuable he was. I have a second theory but it’s even more flawed: that eye injury.”

Slaine’s face is carefully blank now, and she has no idea why. “Go on,” he urges.

“The loss of depth that comes with having half his eyesight must have made him a liability. However, it wouldn’t impart his capability of making decisions and plans. They would still find useful tasks for him that don’t require piloting. Meaning it must be Asseylum who freed him after all.”

“You speak as if being let go of is freedom.”

“Rayet talked as if it was. Besides, she was removed from duty too, but she still stayed near the Deucalion, while Kaizuka has never bothered to remain near proceedings. I believe he might have wanted the dispatch.”

“Hm,” Slaine replies offhandedly, clearly not paying attention anymore, looking towards Kaizuka. “And what do you think about them?”

“Rayet seems to want nothing more than to repent. But as for Kaizuka...I’ll come to a decision soon.”

Before anything else can be said, Kaizuka stand up from his position and walks over to them. “In a minute a guard should be making a round. It will be best if they don’t become wary of the distance between us,” he explains.

Sure enough, one does, followed by Rayet.

“I was getting bored out there,” she says when the guard leaves again. “So, do you guys need more time or can I come back?”

Lemrina looks at Slaine, and is glad to find they can still understand each other wordlessly. “We’re done,” she answers.

“Okay, c’mon then.” Rayet offers her arm and Lemrina reluctantly accepts it, slowly walking out of the cell while leaning on the other girl.

“Inaho, stay,” Slaine says.

Glancing at the other, Lemrina sees this wasn’t expected at all; Rayet snaps her head towards Kaizuka, eyebrows raised high. Meanwhile, for a moment a semblance of emotion passes through his face: wariness, but his features quickly go back to utter blankness again.

“Chess?” he asks, and Slaine shrugs, going towards the table and sitting down on a chair.

“This will be quick. I don’t want Lemrina having to wait–”

“She won’t, I’ll drive her back,” Rayet interjects, and pulls Lemrina away before she can object.

“I don’t want him near Slaine for longer than necessary!” she finally says, but she’s already out of earshot from the cell.

Rayet looks at her quizzically. “I didn’t see _Slaine_ complaining about it.”

“Maybe he has no choice–”

“And you having a fit over it will give him one?”

It’s the second time today Lemrina is told she’s powerless and it galls her. It’s true, and she hates it. Nothing has changed; now just as it was then, she is forced to live a lie –as Asseylum, and now as a maid– and while she prefers this disguise, as it wipes away and hides the disgusting blood she shares with Vers royalty...it also reveals how weak she, as a person, is.

She has no power of her own. Not even enough pull with Slaine to free him from his devotion to Asseylum. Relying on the very people that aided Slaine’s downfall and imprisonment…

She must find out Kaizuka’s true motive. It’s all she can do.

*

He supposes this is expected; Slaine may want to confirm whatever Lemrina told him. Still, Inaho is slightly apprehensive; he’d asked Lemrina to avoid besmirching Asseylum’s image too much, and hopes she hadn’t ignored his suggestion.

He sits down on his usual place, and Slaine moves a piece, stating, “Lemrina told me in brief how the situation outside stands. It seems you didn’t lie to me about it.”

There is nothing to reply, so Inaho simply makes his move, waiting, and they play in silence for a while, until...

“You left rather quickly last time, and you seemed uncomfortable. Was it your eye?”

His pieces line up innocuously, with the appearance of simply attempting to gain ground. But Inaho sees the trap and avoids it.

“It was my head. The lack of time to rest made it act up again,” he lies.

Slaine doesn’t complain about the reply, looking almost pleased about it. Inaho looks to the board and realizes too late the trap he’d avoided hadn’t been Slaine’s goal at all; he had another, completely different strategy lined up and had just been testing Inaho…

“She told me you’re a civilian.”

He loses a tower. “I never said otherwise.”

Inaho takes one of his horses, but this only lessens Slaine’s offense. It’s only a matter of time before others fall. “Why are you a civilian?” the other asks, undaunted but at least not accusing him of lying.

“I wanted to.”

“Liar,” Slaine replies, tone harsher. He blinks at the board and adds, “Check.”

“No, I wanted to,” Inaho dodges it.

“Even if I were foolish enough to believe that–”

“Why don’t you?”

“After all you accomplished, you wanted to drop everything. You could have risen–”

“I never sought power or prestige. My actions during the war were those necessary to protect those close to me.”

“Your friends are still aboard the Deucalion, drafted into a plot you have no idea about. Surely you’d protect them better if you were in a position of power. Checkmate.”

“No. Only Check. No power awarded me for my services would have been high enough to allow me to remove them from their duties. Furthermore, when I left, there was no suspicion of suggestion of my needing to say in the military to protect them.”

“Did you think Empress Asseylum’s rule would never dissolve into fighting? That it would all work out as she wished?”

“I was thoughtless. I was tired and dissatisfied with her decisions, I wanted nothing to do with any of it.”

“Since she held you so _highly_ –” There is spite in the way he pushes a peon off its square to place his own. “–wouldn’t have sticking around to advise her been wiser?”

“Perhaps. But I had no desire to do so, and I doubted, and still do, that she’d heed anything I said.”

Slaine blinks at the board; Inaho’s move was unexpected. “You sound too sure.”

“She and I talked a lot during her time in the Deucalion, yet it’s clear nothing I said was listened to. I once told her war occurs when both parties desire something–”

“Oh, so that was _you_. She told me that, once. I wondered where she’d heard it.”

“...how did you respond?”

“I half agreed with it and went on to explain why only a massacre of terrans would bring about peace. Obviously, that was when she pointed the gun at me.” Somehow, he doesn’t avoid his bishop being taken.

His defense has always been terrible. He relies too much on offense alone. “Then Asseylum parroted what I told her without actually thinking about it. I also expressed belief that to end a war, the cost of it must be higher than what one side is willing to pay for. In this sense, your actions were on par with my belief, and her actions went against us both.”

Slaine freezes, and the hand reaching for a piece accidently bumps one instead. “Are you...saying you would have done the same as I did?” he tugs at his tied up hair.

Inaho doesn’t stumble, but his movement is slower and more careful. They’d reached a dangerous ground. “I...might not have gone to such lengths to make someone’s else’s…” _childish, naive,_ “dream come true. But...in the event that I had to do so, and considering what I know of the situation...and the fact you wished for Asseylum to remain as the utmost power...you acted rationally.”

Despite everything, his heartbeat speeds up. This is the same issue as always; Slaine will suffer knowing if he acknowledges he doesn’t deserve his perpetual suffering and admitting he, Inaho, would have done the same might be a step towards that…

Slaine looks troubled, as if fighting some inner turmoil until finally he seems to decide something. “Just because something is rational doesn’t mean it is pardonable. I still commited atrocities, hence why I’m here,” he says hollowly, and Inaho thinks he is trying to convince himself.

 _True,_ Inaho thinks, as he watches Slaine choose between two pieces; no matter what, one will get taken. _You were still a criminal. The issue is why are you the only one not allowed to be pardoned, when martians and terrans that have been committing atrocities since the first war are free? This isn’t fair._

Inaho is sick of how many times he has thought about that, sick of how many times they’ve reached this wretched crossroad.

He tries to not think about it by observing Slaine. Since Lemrina’s arrival he had been happier, more tranquil. _If he’d been like that since the start, I would have developed feelings for him much_ _–_ _this line of thought is no good either._

Slaine is speaking again, though his words bring Inaho no relief. “So, you didn’t feel like trying to help things out, and didn’t see the point of staying in the military, back then. Do you feel the same now? And Check.”

“...I still prefer to be freed, but I do regret not having more information on what is going on with my friends.”

“You’re smart, you must know what this is going towards. Why not lie and say you’re still fine with everything?”

“I don’t want to lie to you.”

“...have it your way,” Slaine says coldly, but hesitates before finally setting his piece down. “We’re back to Check. Even if you wanted out, in the end you were let go mainly because they no longer had any interest in keeping you. That constant headache and half your sight was that big a liability.”

Inaho says nothing. Slaine is also smart, the outcome of this was inevitable the moment he had asked Inaho to stay behind.

“This is all due to my having shot you. Check again.”

“It would be easier to admit defeat, but this isn’t about what’s best for Inaho. “You are making unnecessary connections. Head pain doesn’t necessarily mean it has anything to do with your shooting me.”

“You said you wouldn’t lie to me. Tell me now, is the pain connected to that eye? Check.”

It’s blatantly clear checkmate is inevitable at this point, but still Inaho stalls. “It is due to a failed experiment they did on me.”

“You said you had a machine removed from your eye because you didn't need it anymore.”

“Yes, and that was true.”

“You’ll refrain from lying but not from hiding the whole truth?”

Slaine has topped calling out every Check he makes, there is no need. “Yes. Do you think there’s no difference between them?”

Slaine’s frustrated tug at his hair is all the answer Inaho needs and his glad it does mean something to Slaine that he isn't lying to him. The fact that Slaine has yet to question if he has really not lied is another small triumph.

He reminds himself he should be happy only because this helps advance taking care of him, and nothing else.

“Regardless, now I have the whole picture. In the end you’re in pain and removed from service because of a machine...that had to be implanted as you lost half your sight due to me. Ah, finally, Checkmate.”

Slaine’s attention is now wholly on the board, looking both pleased and surprised at his first chess victory against the other.

Inaho wonders which is it; has he gotten lax or has Slaine gotten better? Perhaps it’s both. Either way, he uses the time Slaine’s focus is diverted to carefully think on how to reply and decides the least he says the better until he can see how Slaine reacts. “Yes, you’re correct.”

Slaine takes but a second to realize it’s not only about the game Inaho is talking about and smiles triumphantly. “Finally. I don't get it, why did you refuse to…” he stops, and his face goes blank. “Do you hate me?”

The question is so unforeseen Inaho visibly startles. “I don’t,” he says, emphatically. _It’s the opposite_. “Why would you assume such now?”

“It would explain everything. Maybe you hate me because I permanently maimed you and you didn’t want to reveal that so I didn’t figure it out.”

“Slaine–”

“Maybe you’re doing all this for me so that when I’m at my happiest and trust you completely you’ll betray me and leave me in utter despair.”

It hurts so much to hear Slaine have that assessment of him that Inaho takes several seconds to realize what has just been implied. Judging by how pale Slaine is now looking, it has just dawned on him he has said too much.

“That...might imply you...trust me, even a little; and that I’ve managed to make you happier.” _And that maybe my leaving would hurt yo_ u, Inaho silently adds, but doesn't dare voice that.

He waits for Slaine to refute him, he doesn’t. “You know how I was before, of _course_ this is a step up. And...I trust you not to kill me because I’m more interesting to you alive.” Slaine avoids eye contact as he says it, and his hands clutch at his pendant.

Inaho thinks he must trust him more than that, considering his actions, but only says, “Fine.”

“...that’s it? Aren’t you going to dispute what I just said?”

“Forcing you to admit something you don’t want to would bring me no joy, no matter what you think. So even if I think you aren’t telling me the whole truth...I won’t call you out on it unless I think such is necessary for your sake.” Slaine has no come back, so he continues. “As for your suggestion earlier...that I will earnestly disagree with. I do not hate you or wish to use, experiment on, or enact vengeance upon you.”

Slaine struggles to look him in the eye again before speaking. “Then why did you make such a big deal of me knowing what caused you pain?”

“Because I foresaw three possible reactions to it, two of which would be negativity and therefore felt it best to avoid you knowing.”

“Which were?”

“You would wisely accept my current state is to blame on the dangerous technology they implanted on me, and cannot be directly blamed on you shooting me. That would be the best scenario. On the other hand, you might believe this is somehow to be on your hands and have either of two reactions. If not both.”

“Which are?”

“One, that you believe this to be another crime you need to pay for. Another, that you feel angry even your attack against me helped give me my freedom.” _While all I did was ensure you were imprisoned._

“So...you’re saying it was all about, once again, helping me?”

“Yes.”

Inaho is used to stares. Normally he doesn't mind them, but the way Slaine is now looking at him, makes him uncomfortable. Most likely, it’s because it feels like he’s trying to read his soul, and there are things Inaho doesn’t want him finding out.

He’s glad he took medication before visiting; with all that had been said, by now he’d be in pain again if he hadn’t.

After what feels like a long time –but Inaho knows is just his stressed out perception exaggerating– Slaine sighs, removes his scrunchie and plays with it in his hand. “I told you I trust you because I assume you want to keep me alive for your entertainment. I told Lemrina the same earlier. It isn’t a lie...usually.”

Inaho has no idea where this is going, but waits with bated breath.

“...recently...there have been times where...I’ve found myself believing the motivation you’ve told me.”

Rather than feel relief at it, guilt floods Inaho. Would it disgust and feel like a betrayal, if Slaine found out how he feels now? It still means he cares, and he doesn’t want anything other than Slaine’s happiness in return but…

Slaine hasn’t finished however, still twisting and turning the hairband around his slender fingers. “But...that is as far as I can allow myself to go. I can’t afford to trust you any further. Do you understand why?”

“I assume it’s because you fear I will betray you.”

“Yes.”

He should leave. Leave the cell, leave things as they were. Does he truly need Slaine’s trust more than he already has? He’s been telling him what he wants, there is no need for more trust.

Inaho’s feelings are hypocrital; he doesn’t seek Slaine’s love –it would never be a sincere one, though he doesn’t have to worry; Slaine feeling like that for him is thankfully an impossible nightmare– and yet...he wants Slaine to trust him, to not abhor his presence. He wants Slaine to smile at him like he does to Lemrina...

He doesn’t deserve that. He deserves Slaine’s animosity. Even so…

“But assuming I will betray you is a product of lack of trust. If you conceded to acknowledge my intentions and believe them, you wouldn’t fear that anymore, as you’d realize that isn't going to happen.”

“...and I wouldn’t expect a knife in the back everytime…”

“Yes, precisely, it’s better–”

“But now more than ever I can’t afford to give you my trust, not when I still have doubts.”

“Why now? Is this about Lemrina?”

“Yes, look at it this way.” He pauses to again tie up his hair, and is now looking Inaho in the eye again. “Even at the best of times, I still harbor some doubt. And if I do so...with Lemrina now in play, I cannot afford to risk trusting you. If you abuse that trust, she might be harmed. I need to be wary for her sake.”

“...I see.”

“Are you angry at her?” Slaine sounds worried.

“It’s sad that this makes it clear there is no gesture available to me that would prove my cause. If even bringing her along and not demanding anything is cause for distrust, I can't think of anything bigger I can do to prove it. Nonetheless, were you happy about it? Even if it makes you more apprehensive and vigilant for the future?”

“Of course! Knowing how she is, and even seeing her and her getting better! I’ve never been happier since being put here.”

“Then my objective has been met, and there’s no reason to be angry at her. I wanted you happy, nothing else.”

Slaine is speechless again, and Inaho decides it’s his cue to leave even if not dismissed. He reaches the door just as Slaine calls for him to stop. He wonders which is it; that Slaine had hesitated about saying anything else until the last moment, or that he was hoping to put some distance between them. Either way, Inaho complies and turns around.

“Ask me one question. And before you can make a fuss; I insist you do. I want to... _need_ to thank you for Lemrina.”

“Didn’t you just say you assume I have ulterior motives?”

“...I have to believe that, for her sake. But right now...right now I want to thank you, even if I come to regret this.”

“...in the end, how do you feel about the situation involving my eye and my current position?”

“...you could even ask me about my scars right now and I would tell you, are you really going to–”

“That’s the question I want answered and no other.”

“You idiot. Fine. I realize obviously the ones to blame are the people who took the opportunity to use you for an experiment of their own and put dangerous technology on you. That said, it is vexing to think even my attempt at killing you only ended up helping you in the end.”

 _And you don’t even know how much the machine truly aided me. I wouldn't have succeeded without its calculations_. He nods and finally leaves.

*

_He wasn’t directly at fault for Inaho Kaizuka’s current pain…_

_He should be annoyed, not relieved. And the fact he was still slightly responsible for it made him feel a pang. He had hated Inaho Kaizuka...but that didn't mean he had deserved the bullet._

_It’s ironic, really. He is as much to blame for Inaho’s pain as Inaho is for his scars._

_Of course, Inaho Kaizuka would never react with regret if he found out..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Next week will be a very, very short chapter. I’ve just realized I’ll be busier next week, and I have plans that will have me away from the computer half of Saturday. So I decided to end this chapter before it was originally planned and leave the last scene i wanted for a special short chapter nxt week. It’s a scene I’ve been wanting to do since I started writing the very 2nd chapter, which doesn’t mean I’ll manage to write it well but…(no its not slaine confessing or realizing he loves inaho back, that will still take some time, given his issues)
> 
> -I realize Inaho and Slaine keep having the same conversation over and over again, with small progress every time. I considered removing that but felt even if it’s somewhat repetitive, it keeps occurring for a reason, which is any progress meeting a wall that is Slaine’s insecurities, and Inaho not wanting to go further, as it will hurt Slaine. So they keep going over it again and again.


	13. Chapter 13

His head feels heavy.

Not with pain, at least, but with lethargy, and even if it feels stronger than normally, since it was his intention to go to sleep to begin with, he pays it no mind.

The house is quiet; all other occupants have already gone to bed and only Inaho has yet to do so, having first checked for any news on the web that might give him an inkling to what UFE is planning to do with his friends. He found nothing.

He settles under the covers, closes his eyes and waits for sleep to claim him.

“Kaizuka.”

He has no idea how much time has passed before he is awoken.

Except...he isn’t awake, is he?

The voice is familiar, and opening his eyes the sight that greets him is Slaine, sitting on the edge of this bed.

“Ah, a dream,” he murmurs to himself. The apparition smiles thinly.

“Yes,” it agrees. Inaho doesn’t care; regardless of what ‘Slaine’ said it was only natural that this was his imagination.

For one thing, should the improbable scenario arise where Slaine managed to escape prison, he wouldn’t know where to find Inaho, and even if he managed even that...it was most likely he’d run the opposite direction to save himself.

Or he’d have murdered Inaho by now.

To add to his proof, the Slaine before him is unlike the one he saw this morning. This one is has short hair and is in the full Count regalia he once wore.

It’s not surprising; Inaho prefers this outfit to his bare prison garb. It suits him much better.

His head is fuzzy and he finds thinking difficult. Inaho supposes it’s how one feels in a dream, though it is surprising that he is so easily aware it’s one.

_This is the first time I dream of him. No, perhaps I have before and forgot. I don’t keep dreams in mind._

Slaine moves, and now straddles him so his hands are around his neck. This should scare Inaho, yet all the image does is allure him. It’s a dream, and Slaine is doing as he expects Slaine to do.

Still, maybe assuming he is suffocating might still be painful. “Are you going to kill me?” He wonders if he should allow Slaine to do it at least in here. But no; this is his dream not Slaine’s -the other must already have hundreds of vengeance dreams of him- and feeling momentarily imagined pain in his head will not make Slaine feel better. He puts a hand around Slaine’s own and assures himself it’s only to stop anything else.

It’s interesting, however, how real the touch and the weight feel.

“I’m going to kill you. Unless...”

Inaho does not respond to the taunt. The exchange is meaningless, the situation just as much. What does it matter, if he doesn’t act as expected or wanted by this illusion?

The moonlight isn’t enough to thoroughly illuminate features, but the little he can see of the way ‘Slaine’ is frowning feels out of sorts with how it should be.

_My brain doesn’t have a good visual memory of it, I assume.._

The hands around his neck squeeze in warning. “Unless you finally tell me the truth of why you’re helping me.”

Inaho sighs in annoyance. “How bothersome, so this is my subconscious projecting the question again since Slaine repeats it so much? How feeble.”

“...if I’m here, it’s because you want to say it, but can’t.”

“I can, but I mustn’t.”

“Well, you can and must say it now, or you will feel like you are really being killed.”

To prove his point, the apparition’s hands around his neck squeeze.

It’s curious, how real it feels, he doesn't recall ever having a dream this vivid, perhaps he had, but by morning he forgets.

But...if it feels real now...why not take advantage? This Slaine isn’t real, and this Slaine is even attempting murder…

His body feels strange, sluggish and leaden, but even so, he moves his legs and easily dislodges the other and pushes him down, reversing their positions so he’s the one on the top of the fake.

Another case of dream logic; from the little he’s seen of Slaine’s fighting prowess and lingering strength, this should never have occurred.

Even in the near darkness, ‘Slaine’ looks surprised and wary. It doesn’t please Inaho, but it certainly doesn't stop him either, and he leans down to steal a kiss.

It still feels real, yet not at all memorable. He pulls away quickly because dream or no, an unresponsive Slaine doesn’t appeal to him.

The illusion is stock-still, as if frozen in shock.

Perhaps this is not a dream but a nightmare, and he’s about to be told how much he is loathed…

He decides to distance himself further, but ‘Slaine’s’ hands reach out and, too weak and clumsily and unsure, pulls him back down for another.

If this is a wet dream, it is severely lacking and not at all good like he has heard people say. It baffles him how his brain would have this...terrible thing to get him off. There is nothing enticing about this supposed Slaine.

He’s beneath him and had allowed him to keep going, but he’s barely responsive and does nothing of his own. If Inaho has snaked his hand under the the shirt as he moves from his mouth to kiss his neck, it’s only because he’s so parched from anything even this mockery will do…

Or will it? His interest is dwindling fast. He doesn’t want Slaine like this; quiet and meek and obedient but not into it along with him.

Quickly Inaho slows down as his brain, with certain difficulty, begins questioning the whole thing.

It is too strange that he’d be supplied with such a situation, yet this _is_ a dream. There was no other way a Slaine look alike would enter his-

Clarity comes to him and, in reflex and disgust, he changes positions so they are lying side by side and bodily kicks the person on the stomach, hard enough that they are sent flying to the floor.

It could be the shock of it, or the pain. Regardless, the disguise disperses in a burst of rainbow light as Lemrina hits the floor.

Amid his revulsion, budding headache and the feeling of bile rising in his throat, Inaho manages to realize he should have noticed how real it all was, should have recalled the martian girl’s power and his head should still not feel so sluggish.

“What did you do to my head?” he demands, and holds himself back from jumping out of the bed to shake her. Instead, he turns on the desk lamp’s light.

Lemrina is looking pale and shaken, but tries to hide it with a shaky laugh. “I slipped half of one of my sleeping pills on your drink tonight. I knew it wouldn’t be enough to put you to sleep, but enough to have you...sufficiently out of sorts.”

“You foolish girl, are you so dimwitted you didn't cogitate I might be taking medication that may have an adverse reaction to it?”

“I did,” Lemrina retorts. “I checked to make sure the things you usually take would not react badly to it.”

“I could be taking something in secret. It's not as if you are at all close to me, or know where things are kept in this place.”

“I also considered that.” Her tone reveals otherwise. “But it was highly unlikely and if it did happen...well...I don't really care about your life.”

“How disappointing, I thought you had some intelligence. Did you also not consider that if I die, especially by your hands, it would completely jeopardize Slaine? I am, of course, assuming this...repugnant idiocy was for his sake.”

Lemrina stiffens, and tries to stand up, but her legs refuse to work, and she falls to the ground again. “It might be that my plan was...overly dangerous and not as thought out as I'd have liked,” she admits through gritted teeth, face red with what Inaho thinks might be shame from not managing to show even enough strength to get up, “But as for repulsiveness... _you_ were the one that went down that particular path.” Shifting the blame onto him seems to give her some backbone, and her voice grows steady and taunting. “I must admit, I never foresaw _that_.”

Inaho’s hands ball into fists as he shakes with the absurdity of it all. “Start I may have, but you cannot call it reprehensible when I assumed I was touching nothing more than a dream and you encouraged it. If I hadn't come to my senses, how far would you have let me go before you ceased your pretense?”

“Oh? How much further _were_ you going to take it?” Her tone is mocking.

He flinches but doesn't back down. “Not much further. Despite the fact that you were trying to encourage my actions, you were still not at all arousing and only your visage had me going that far. Maybe this disappointment is why Slaine never wanted you.”

It was beyond cruel, as well as untrue of Slaine’s character, but for once Inaho doesn’t want to state facts, but hurt her as much as he can.

It works. Lemrina becomes deathly pale and looks as if he had just slapped her. Her lips quiver slightly before she manages to compose herself enough to reply, clearly irate. “Your opinion is the last thing I care about. And don’t try to change the subject away from what is truly important here: your motive.” She grows angrier with every word. “You _sick_ bastard, in the end, this is what you want. You’re just...leading him on with your kindness so Slaine will agree to fuck-”

“ _I have no intention of ever touching Slaine Troyard like that_!”

The emotion in his voice catches them both by surprise, but Lemrina recovers first, laughing in utter disbelief. “Really, now? So that on the bed was what? Scientific experimentation?”

“...no. I-”

“You are so desperate to think up an excuse, you are failing miserably-”

“After all you’ve done tonight, will you at least let me explain myself to the end before you deride and condemn me?”

“...go on. Let’s see your best pretext.”

“It’s not a pretext. And while I did...initiate contact of a sexual nature, I only did so because in the addled state you put me in, I truly believed he was nothing but a dream. I have no intention of doing anything of the kind with the real one, and have every desire of avoiding such at all costs.”

“...why?”

“Because I love him. I love him and I want him happy, regardless of who it’s with and I abhor the very thought of forcing him into anything.”

Anger leaves her features, and Lemrina’s face turns carefully blank. “...and if he initiated it?” she asks eventually, slowly but tonelessly.

“He never will. There is no possibility of him falling in love with me. I don't have...the personality and character to inspire such feelings, unlike him, so anything he does while claiming such would be suspect and likely something like Stockholm Syndrome. For the same reason, I have no right to so much as force him into a situation where he is aware of my feelings, not after all I’ve done and the power I hold over the little comfort he has left. Anything he ever has for me would only be self preservation and desperation.”

“So?”

_“So?!”_

“Even if fake, wouldn't it be better than nothing?”

“No! That is absolutely odious. He wouldn’t be sincerely happy. I would rather him be genuinely content with someone else than forcing himself to be with me.”

Lemrina stares at him and sighs. “...funny, I felt otherwise.”

“What?”

She shrugs. “To me, love meant accepting any crumbs I was left with. I knew Slaine never felt anything for me, and even so I was willing to force him into kissing me to regain control of aldnoah. Forced him to put up with me. Threw myself at him inumerous times. All because I knew he needed me to protect Asseylum and thus wouldn’t dare wholly refuse.” She chuckles bitterly. “In this at least...you are a more decent person than I am. I guess no one can be a complete monster.”

He ignores the jibe to focus on what matters the most. “You...believe me? It’s a relief, but surprising given how mistrustful you’ve been so far.”

Lemrina gives in a disparaging look and scoffs. “Someone like _you_ , who can’t even show a normal range of emotions, wouldn’t manage to fake the feelings I just saw in your voice and face. Besides, it _does_ explain why you’ve gone to the lengths you have without asking anything in return and...having feelings for Slaine is hardly surprising. Most do.”

“Oh?”

“Anyone not too busy being jealous or racist tended to have strong emotions for him. His underlings either idolized or had crushes on him. I was in love with him, Eddelrittuo-”

_Asseylum’s maid? That-_

“-had an obvious crush. And Harklight looked at him the same way Slaine looked at Asseylum, whatever _that_ is…” the name sours her again. “Really only _she_ , who had his full attention, never felt anything back.”

Before Inaho can decide if he should initiate a discussion over what Asseylum may have felt and why, the door is opened and Rayet enters. She takes in the scene -Inaho slightly panting from the stress and Lemrina on the floor- and raises an eyebrow.

“Soooo...what’s going on?”

“Lemrina knows how I feel.”

Rayet whistles and looks at Lemrina. “You’re not going to castrate him, are you? I swear he’s harmless, probably doesn’t even _know_ how to use it…”

“Rayet, this is no time for jokes,” he chides, then turns to Lemrina once more. “I think it’s time this was concluded.”

“Certainly.”

“Do you then believe I have no intention of stabbing him in the back?”

“...for now. Though given your earlier behaviour I am not so sure you won’t try to stab him with something else, despite your assurances. I don't trust your word, and time and frustration may change your tune.”

Rayet chortles at Lemrina’s reply and looks to Inaho in bewilderment. He ignores her pointed look and continues to focus on the girl on the floor. “And will you tell him about any of this?”

“No, of course not. It’s likely he’ll be simply disgusted but...considering his background, he’s used to acting warm towards those cruel to him for his own survival, so he might do that. Ah, I saw that look, as fleeting as it was. You have no idea what I‘m talking about, do you?” There is amusement in her eyes now that she’s aware she knows something they, specially Inaho, don’t.

“Slaine makes it a point to tell me as little as possible.”

“Hm, then I will make sure to do the same.”

Rayet interjects, saying, “I’m tired and sleepy. Let’s go, before Yuki wakes up and thinks her little brother is capable of landing a menage a trois.” She offers her hand to help Lemrina get up and the girl begrudgingly takes it. As she, with difficulty, lifts herself from the floor.

“Lock her room, I’ll free her in the morning,” Inaho instructs. Lemrina bristles.

“There’s no need to fear, I don’t have anything else plan-”

“After your actions tonight, I don’t believe you. And regardless of how much a threat you are, I believe getting locked up every night for a while ought to cool your head.”

Rayet looks at Inaho with curiosity. “Wow, you _are_ angry. If she doesn’t tell me what just went on, _you_ will tomorrow.”

“There is nothing to say. She pretended to be Slaine and drugged me to make me susceptible to believing it was a dream.”

“...say no more. I can guess how this went down,” she says and snickers.

Unamused, Inaho turns to Lemrina again. “I have one more thing to say to you.”

“What is it?”

“You said you forced Slaine to interact with you.”

“...yes.”

“Even if he doesn’t look at you the way you wish he would, I don’t think he found spending time with you that unpleasant, else he wouldn’t be so overjoyed at seeing and interacting with you again.”

Lemrina stares at him, face stony. “I have one more question,” she says after a few seconds of silence.

“Go on.”

“Would you free him if you could?”

It’s not the first time he’s been asked that question, but time has passed and things have changed, so…

“As things stand, allowing him to escape would only mean a miserable life attempting to flee the UFE and martians alike. And it would endanger my sister if they knew I had a hand in it.”

“Stop attaching yourself to details. you know what I meant. Would you?”

“...of course. Of course I would.” He feels relief in finally voicing it aloud, even if it pains him to know it’s something he can’t make happen. “But I have yet to see a way to make that possible without dire consequences.”

She stares at him again. “...Inaho Kaizuka, there is one more reason why I’m willing to not tell Slaine of your feelings.”

“Yes?”

“Despite everything you have ever done to him, _including_ his current and permanent incarceration...Slaine doesn’t hate you as much as I expected him to, and trusts you more as well. He’s not the gullible sort, so that has had weight in my present decision. Goodnight.”

She leaves, aided by and talking to Rayet.

“You knew about his feelings?”

“Oh, it was pretty obvious. You know that hairband Slaine keeps wearing?”

“I've noticed it.”

“Let me tell you just how he got it and why…”

Their whispers fade as they distance themselves from his room. Inaho doesn’t care. The drug’s effects haven’t faded yet, but the adrenaline from everything that has occurred keeps him alert. But more importantly…

_Slaine doesn’t hate you as much as I expected him to, and trusts you more as well_

Should he believe her judgement or consider it skewered? He wants nothing more than to have it being credible, meaning he has managed to do something right by Slaine...

Sleep claims him again.

*

This time, and maybe precisely because of all that he has just been subjected to, he genuinely dreams of Slaine. The details he forgets when he wakes up, he can guess its general content by his need to take a cold shower as soon as he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I explained last week, the chapter was shorter so i could post it without delay.
> 
> I feel I may have hyped this chapter accidently by mentioned ive been wanting to do this for a while. Ever since I decided to add Lemrina, I thought it'd be fun to have her disguise herself as Slaine and Inaho not realize it. I hope its not an extreme disapointment, maybe just a little one. 
> 
> As for Lemrinas actions: she has in canon forced Slaine to kiss her, attempted to manipulate him and nearly killed her sister. So I felt her actions in this chapter wouldn't be at all strange for her, specially if she felt this was necessary for Slaine's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

To Inaho’s relief, Lemrina doesn’t tell Slaine about his feelings, or even what she’d done.

“Do you really like that hairband?” she asks Slaine on the very next day.

“It’s useful. Why? Is the color ugly?”

“No, the color is beautiful. It’s just...it’s a little extravagant, isn’t it?”

Inaho says nothing, but wonders which is it: is Lemrina trying to rile him by undermining what he gave Slaine, or trying to gauge how much Slaine dislikes him?

Slaine shrugs. “It’s useful and soft, I don’t really care how showy it is.”

“I could buy you one…” Lemrina suggests and hooks a finger in the elastic to remove it.

Love, Inaho finds, is ridiculous as it makes him want to stop her from removing it.

Thankfully, so does Slaine -though surely for completely different reasons- and he gently removes the hand in his hair and clasps it between his own. “Thank you,” he tells her with a smile. “But this is fine, and I don’t want to trouble you.”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble!”

But Slaine wouldn’t relent.

*

The nonsensical jealousy Inaho had been feeling quickly simmers down to almost nothing. It becomes apparent Slaine may like Lemrina...but not as someone close to him.

In fact, in a way, he shows her less of his true self than he does Inaho.

He treats her cordially, but too much so. Even if he uses no titles for the sake of maintaining the lie about her being a maid, it’s clear Slaine still sees her as someone of different social class and treats her with respect.

He showed Inaho his anger, his sharp tongue and his suffering...but with Lemrina it’s all a mask of careful affability.

Inaho finds he is torn on how to feel about it. A part of him -the jealous part- feels abated, but another, larger part is pained. He wanted - _wants_ \- Slaine to be happy, and while Lemrina’s presence does make his days better, if he cannot be completely true with her, Inaho cannot say this was a complete success.

*

With each passing hour, Lemrina’s frustration rises.

She’d hoped that being practically stripped of her title would make Slaine more willing to become closer to her, but he still treats her like above him.

Worse: there is nothing she can do for him. Even if he stops declining offers to have something brought to him from outside...in the end, she’d need to rely on Inaho for it.

As the secret bastard daughter of royalty...she had no place in Vers.

As nothing more than a orphaned martian....she has no place on Earth.

It upsets her that now that she has a chance to be free, to be Lemrina and not ‘the bastard daughter’, she is even more useless than ever.

Not caged anymore, but just as unable to fly.

Perhaps she had overestimated herself, and her ego had been inflated by the deference given to her.

Unnervingly, she finds comfort in interacting with Rayet.

“You’re young and with no background. Chill out, _of course_ you wouldn’t have any power with the UFE. Inaho saved their asses _and_ the whole planet and they barely give him the light of day,” she points out when Lemrina accidently voices some of her concerns.

It helps, but Lemrina doesn’t want to admit it. “Even so, being so powerless-”

“Is normal. Welcome to the struggles of the common folk, your highness.” The title is used mockingly and it annoys Lemrina.

“I never wished for royal blood-”

“Then stop acting so put out when people don't treat you like you have it.”

“Is it so wrong to wish for power as myself, and not because of my lineage?”

“No, what’s wrong is expecting it to fall from the sky. You want respect and power? Get out of this town, get yourself an education or a small job in the government or both and go up from there.”

“I can’t leave Slaine!”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Lemrina opens her mouth to say it’s both, but stops. Is it both, truly? She doesn’t want to leave, but her presence isn’t improving Slaine’s situation either, so she could do it…

Rayet looks at her and softens her own features. “Don’t look so upset. Slaine acts much happier with you here. You’re helping him a lot.”

“But not enough, and nothing concrete. And it doesn’t help that he’s pushing me away…”

“What? He’s so nice to you!”

“But he doesn’t trust me! At least, not with his true feelings. Even on Mars he showed me more of his self than he does now. I wonder why…”

“...I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe he’s been so long without anyone he thought he could trust he needs to learn to warm up to people again.”

_If he’s that distrustful, why does he trust Kaizuka a little?_ “I suppose…”

*

Rayet takes the new info on Slaine to Inaho.

“I hope you aren’t telling me this because you think I’ll be pleased about it,” is Inaho’s response.

“No, I’m telling you to see what you think,” Rayet says, then grins. “But that’s interesting: _why_ would you think I’d have that motivation? Unless, you know, you’ve been feeling rather jealous and assumed I picked up on it.”

Inaho’s silence is answer enough, and Rayet bursts into giggles as he considers the new information.

“Lemrina seems perceptive enough,” he finally says, ignoring the girl still laughing. “Even taking into account her current added sense of lack of self worth...considering how closely she pays attention to Slaine, I think she’d manage to notice if indeed he has been more aloof towards her.”

It sobers Rayet up. “I told her it might be because he’s forgotten how to trust people. Do you think that’s it? Because that’s really depressing.”

“...it’s the most likely explanation.” _But if so, why has he given me a sliver of trust?_ “Although just as likely is that he recognizes Lemrina’s lingering affection for him and hopes that added distance will lessen and end it without him needing to deny her outright.”

“Huh, good point.”

*

They go back to playing games. There is little else to do, after all, and the issues Slaine had with Rayet before she left had been swept under the rug considering she’d returned with Lemrina in tow.

Of course, with the princess there two person games are now unwelcome. Cluedo is still a favorite -because Lemrina also enjoys seeing Inaho annoyed by it- and card games, so long as they relied on luck and not poker faces.

Scrabble is one of Rayet’s least favorite, as her vocabulary isn’t as extensive as the others, but with three against one in favor of it, they force her to play.

Currently, she’s cursing the situation of the board on her turn.

“Dammit, if only I had an A…” she mumbles, looking all over the board again in case she’d missed something.

“Do you pass your turn?” Lemrina asks impatiently. She’s next after Rayet and has the necessary letters to form a large word and beat Inaho to first place.

“No! Hold on, I think I can write-” Rayet moves as if to take a letter from her rack but freezes and seems to struggle. “Maybe...maybe not…”

Lemrina frowns at Rayet being uncharacteristically hesitant. “What is it?” she demands with a touch of humor. “Unsure if a word exists or not?”

Rayet scowls but doesn't reply, which confuses Lemrina further. Disregarding the rules, she leans shoulder to shoulder with the other girl to look at her rack.

There is a pause as she looks from the letters to the board, searching for what rayet could have seen…

She stops suddenly, and her expression sours. “It’s not like there’s any chance of you winning considering your current points,” she finally says. “So don’t use it to avoid fouling the board.”

Her eyes stray to Slaine. It’s clearly instinctive and Lemrina looks elsewhere almost immediately, but Inaho notices it.

And so does Slaine. Curiosity piqued, the boy moves over until he too can read Rayet’s rack, despite sudden protests from the two girls.

Another pause as he analyses things…

“No one here is a child,” he finally says, face impassive but tone strange. “Play it already,” his tone is almost like a command and he goes back to his seat.

Still seeming reluctant, Rayet does.

On the board, one of the words currently on it was ‘press’.

Rayet adds ‘e’ and ‘m’.

The mood sours instantly. Rayet is openly scowling, Lemrina tries and fails to hide her own irritation and even Inaho feels put off at the world.

It reminds them of unfinished business and betrayal and questions that were best left forgotten.

And Slaine...Slaine is quiet and blank and now withdrawn.

_Is this how it’s going to be whenever she’s mentioned? And is it fine to remain like this forever?_

The rest of the visit is somber.

*

Inaho isn’t sure of what to do now. Aloof or not, it’s clear Lemrina’s visits cheer Slaine up. More than ever, Inaho is sure his presence isn’t needed.

Visiting Slaine constantly when it isn’t necessary...he knows why he’s still doing it, and dislikes how selfish it is.

The final push to make Inaho move comes soon enough.

*

Lemrina doesn’t remain idle. Knowing Inaho does wish to have Slaine free, she wastes no time conferring with him and Rayet on how to make that happen.

“We can’t,” Inaho immediately says. “He’s too well guarded. And even if he wasn’t, we don’t have the means to remove him from the cell, the town and the country undetected. And UFE’s standing with the people, as well as Asseylum’s, would be shaken should they know it’s a lie, so they will hunt for Slaine as much as possible if he escapes.”

Lemrina is insistent. “There must be ways to remove him from the cell-”

“As I’ve just said, freeing him from the prison isn’t the issue. That can easily be done with a bomb, a kat or even you taking a guard’s place. The problem would be removing him from UFE’s sight and finding a place he can live in without being discovered.”

Rayet speaks up. “What if we fake his death? You know, like give him something where it sounds like his heart stopped only he’s just in a deep sleep?”

“It wouldn’t work either,” Inaho explains. “Such a suggestion works fine in stories done when technology wasn’t so advanced. Currently there’s sufficient progress that they wouldn’t rely on simply managing to hear his heartbeat and would use a trustworthy instrument. Furthermore, Slaine isn’t  a simple prisoner. Even if they did believe a ruse to the point of pronouncing him dead, they’d still want to make sure the body isn’t seen, as his date of death may rouse questions. They’d want to quickly dispose of him in secrecy, which would mean we’d need to disappear with a cadaver, which would be extremely suspicious.”

_Unless…_

There is a way, he sees now. but it’s too complicated and requires skills and means they don’t have at their disposal.

_It’s best if I don’t tell them about it_ , Inaho decides. _It’ll only make them hopeful for nothing._

“Okay, so the issue is where to hide him, then. Well, what about Mars?” Rayet is now suggesting. “They got screwed over by the precious empress, maybe they’d be fine with taking in Slaine, and the UFE doesn’t have their claws there.”

“You never know, I wouldn’t be surprised if the UFE has spies there, but it is a good idea...so long as no one realizes Slaine was sent there,” Lemrina retorts, but looks impressed by the suggestion.

“Huh? Why?”

“Harboring a wanted fugitive and refusing to hand him over might spark attrition between the worlds. Although...I suppose trying to have him live there unknown to the martians would be nigh impossible too.” Lemrina sighs. “The population is small, and everyone is crowded into the few habitable areas. Someone would see and recognize Slaine eventually.”

Inaho nods. “Yes, while if Slaine escaped the UFE wouldn’t be able to publicly demand his head, as they’d be admitting they were aware of his existence, but as soon as he was revealed to be alive, they would still demand to take him into custody, even if pretending they weren’t aware of it before, and refusal to comply would still be complicated for Mars.”

“It could be a bargain,” Lemrina says excitedly, “Slaine doesn’t admit the UFE and Asseylum lied about his fate and his involvement in her assassination as long as they pretend to forgive him. Maybe make it look like it’s Asseylum being overly good again.”

“I doubt they’d agree to it unless there was some added promise within. After all, if Slaine breaks this deal, UFE has much to lose.”

“House arrest. On Earth,” Rayet supplies. “Promise to have Slaine under house arrest where they can see so he doesn’t talk to anyone without their knowledge.”

“So your plan is to smuggle him out of Earth and into Mars only to bring him back again for a lesser sentence? That is quite convoluted,” _And maybe on par with the solution I came up with._ “Not to mention, you both are forgetting something: as things stand, Mars relies on Earth for supplies. If this plan is executed before the hypergate functions again, UFE could threaten an embargo and refuse to supply Mars. If a hypergate is operational, nothing will stop the UFE from easily sending troops over to find Slaine.”

“Mars has superior weaponry.” Lemrina bursts out.

“That means little if those in charge of it follow Asseylum.”

“You think she’d side with the UFE?”

“...I think she’d side with whoever convinced her had the more peaceful outcome in mind. I can see her pleading for the UFE to forgive Slaine...but I could also see her begging that he be brought to justice, since she hasn’t been above perpetuating the lie about him.”

The two girls suggest nothing else for a minute, looking depressed. Until…

“What if we were already at war?” Lemrina asks abruptly.

Rayet looks confused, but Inaho comprehends immediately. “If, for some reason, Mars has seceded itself from Earth and Asseylum...then yes, they would be likely to harbor Slaine and doing so wouldn’t change much if they were already at a state of war. Of course, such a scenario would make it hard, if not impossible, for us to send him to Mars.”

“Not if we had a martian machine with us.” Lemrina has a twinkle in her eye as she says it. “Which shouldn’t prove impossible. Many fell to Earth in the war and nobody would expect anyone to be able to use it without the empress’ permission.”

Inaho closed his eyes for a few seconds. _If this is their plan...wouldn’t it be easier to tell them the other alternative?_ “You want to procure a fully functioning martian kat without looking suspicious, and then free a man from his high security prison and fly him into another planet before authorities catch up. Even disregarding how difficult this will be...I hope you two realize we would have to wait for Mars to abdicate Asseylum from the throne? There is only a slim chance of that ever happening -especially considering how they rely on her power- and if it does, it may even take years.”

Lemrina shrugs. “We have time. Slaine’s sentence is for life.”

_This plan won’t go further than this anytime soon, I’ll keep that other option for later._

“Yeah, I think in this case, late is better than never,” Rayet agrees. “But anyway, will it really take years? I mean, I don’t see that blondie doing anything for Mars. How do they even feel about her right now?”

“We’ll need information on their situation,” the other girl says pensively. “But how will we manage that…”

Inaho happens to know how.

*

Arrangements are made easily and with speed. Yuki is, naturally, not pleased but Inaho will not be deterred.

Two days after Inaho had decided on how to proceed, he’s visiting Slaine’s cell alone, a fact the other instantly focuses on.

“What’s going on?”

“I have something to say.”

“Something Lemrina or Rayet can’t overhear?” Slaine says in disbelief, and his body tenses.

“They know what this is about, but I felt it best to tell you in private.”

“...chess?”

“What I have to say is very short, so it isn’t necessary. And I’ve brought you more popcorn.” He waves it in case Slaine hadn’t noticed.

Slaine blinks, motions to leave the bed where he’d been seating on when Inaho arrive, hesitates, and shrugs. “Well, if it’s so quick, I don't feel like moving from here. Pull up a chair and sit in front of me. But hand me the popcorn first.”

Inaho obeys, handing him the treat then dragging a chair to in front of him.

Slaine promptly puts both feet on his thighs.

“Attempting this again?” Inaho says, thankful that his face betrays nothing.

“Rayet said you were stressed out and added physical contact would annoy you.”

“...she’s wrong.”

Slaine stares at him in open surprise then grins. “Oh, I don't think so. You just showed some minor emotion in that. This _is_ bothering you now, isn’t it?”

It’s galling that of all the people around him, it’s Slaine that manages to read him at all. And then the situation becomes frustrating for an entirely different reason as Slaine decides to provoke him by moving his feet up and down his thighs.

He knows telling Slaine to stop will only instigate him further, so…

“What are you doing?” Slaine asks warily when Inaho starts slowly caressing his ankles.

“Assessing the dryness of your skin and how thin you are.”

Slaine stares at him. “Fine,” He finally hisses out.

Inaho inwardly sighs; that Slaine would take it as a challenge to see who was bothered the most wasn’t an unexpected outcome. Still, this situation is too enjoyable for him, so he should cut it short as soon as possible. He speaks his piece before Slaine can start anything again.

“I am... _temporarily_...going away.” It works; Slaine becomes completely still.

“It doesn't have to be temporary.” Slaine’s words are mechanic, not as heated as they were once. Not that means much; Slaine is smart and by now has likely realized telling Inaho to leave is futile.

“But it is,” Inaho replies easily.

Slaine makes no further attempt at arguing. “Any interesting reason for it?”

“That would depend on your definition of interesting.”

“You insufferable- you’re being difficult on purpose!”

Inaho’s lips twitch. “Not really. For example: you find birds interesting, I do not. We have different tastes.”

Slaine huffs and finally removes his feet from Inaho’s thighs to dangle at the edge of the bed. He kicks one of Inaho’s legs but not with enough strength to hurt. “True. I have no idea what you find interesting-”

_You. But you’d take it the wrong way._

“-and I’m sure it must be something weird. Anyway, just tell me why, regardless.”

“There is an acquaintance I haven’t spoken to in some time. I believe he owes me a favor for a promise broken.”

“What do you want?”

“Information on how Mars is faring and what martians think of the current government.”

Silence. Then, “...why now?”

“I’ve been avoiding leaving this town, but-”

“Because of me?”

“Because I wished to be near in case something arose, yes.”

“I’m not going to thank you!”

“I never expected you to, since that would require you being grateful for it, which you aren’t.”

“...r-right.”

Slaine is tugging at his ponytail again. Inaho supposes that the thought of those lonely months must be upsetting him. “And besides, you never requested it of me, it was by my own choice. But now you have Rayet and Lemrina here, both of whom will most certainly worry for your well-being and contact me if I’m needed.”

It wasn’t a lie, but not the whole truth. While Inaho would not have thought of leaving had Slaine not had company, his true reason for wanting to do so now was because his feelings for Slaine made him interested in how things were faring, as well verifying if the girls’ plan had any chance of happening.

Rationally, it’s futile to search for more information. What he truly wishes for -Slaine’s freedom- is beyond his reach and yet...an irrational part of him wants to know everything there is to know in case, somehow, somewhere there is some hidden knowledge that changes everything and opens the way to it.

“How long will you be gone?”

It dawns on Inaho they’ve never talked without something between them to catch their attention; a game, a wound etc. Currently, the popcorn serves as the other’s distraction; Slaine seems to have difficulty maintaining eye contact for long.

_Then again, he probably hasn't had a conversation for this long since his arrival. Well, Lemrina should fix that._

“A few days at most.”

“You didn’t dare force Lemrina to stay until you came back, did you?”

Inaho can feel himself visibly frown at the accusation. “I didn’t even ask. She planned to stay and visit you regardless of my presence.”

_Why would he even ask that? Unless…_

“You think she won’t be visiting you for long. No, you think she doesn't want to keep doing this for long.” Inaho knows it’s true even as he says it, and his stomach twists.

It’s one thing for Slaine to assume Inaho doesn’t like him enough and will eventually abandon him, but Lemrina…?

_And why not, when his paragon of goodness and kindness did..._

Slaine is looking at his lap. “Why wouldn’t she?” he mumbles.

“She loves you. You must have noti-”

“She has lingering affection from the days I was...someone else, with a future.”

“Listen to yourself. Do you realize how much you’re degrading her feelings?”

“It’s true!” Slaine insists, “Look, Lemrina lived a sheltered life. The few people she had dealings with were not her age and treated her with aloofness. I was the first person of a similar age group that didn’t treat her that differently, since I never acted as her servant.”

“By that logic, why are you not in love with me?” The words are out before he can think them through, said out of sheer disbelief for the extent of Slaine’s self depreciating blindness.

Slaine stares at him as his face turns purple with affront. “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

“Don’t get angry unnecessarily. I’m not saying you should, I’m precisely pointing out being the only company one has does not necessarily bring about feelings.”

“It’s quite different! I wasn’t the reason she was hidden!”

“I thought you didn’t blame me for your imprisonment.”

“...doesn’t matter. It’s still different because I hate you.”

“Your words are worrisome. Do you realize what you just implied?”

Slaine blinks, momentarily unsure, and then pales as he understands. “It still wouldn’t matter!” he bursts out desperately, “If I didn't hate you, even at my lowest the most I’d do is develop some sort of dependency towards you. Actual love would require...how do I explain?...I’d have to like you, for yourself, and not just because of what you do for me.”

Inaho visibly relaxes, appeased, and smiles. “You know there is a difference between those two, that’s a relief. And you simply agreed with my point: she holds affection for you still, despite being free and better off than you now, surrounded by people her own age that treat her as equals. What she feels for you isn’t dependency but love.”

Slaine purses his mouth and sighs. “Whatever it is she feels...she needs to stop it. I don’t feel the same and she needs to cease wasting her life and endangering her freedom by spending so much time here.”

A sudden suspicion comes to Inaho. “Is this why you’re colder to her than you used to be?”

“How could you possibly-”

“She told Rayet, who told me.”

Slaine sighs. “Yes, I’ve been trying to push her away, for the reasons I've just said.”

“Your actions are misguided. You’re only hurting her but not convincing her to leave. Lemrina already knows you don’t feel the same, she isn’t visiting you because she hopes to change that, but because she cares and wants to help you somehow.”

Slaine bites his lip and remains silent a moment, as he puts the now empty popcorn bucket down before asking, “You’re not going to tell her the truth, are you?”

“She should know, it would make her feel much-”

Slaine surges forward and grabs Inaho’s shoulders fiercely. “ _Please_ don’t!”

Both freeze; it’s the first time Slaine has ever honestly requested something, and so earnestly.

_I can’t refuse this_. “If...it means so much to you, I won’t. However, please consider toning down your withdrawnness, if not ceasing it altogether. If she is driven away for such a thing, she will simply suffer out of sight.”

Gingerly, Slaine removes his hands and crosses his arms. “I suppose I can do that…” he reluctantly mumbles, then frowns. “Hold on, you said you were relieved I knew there was difference?”

Feeling sudden dread, Inaho replies “Yes, and?”

“Did you...were you worried I might think I was in love with you?” Slaine asks incredulously.

“...I...didn’t discard this possibility…”

Slaine bursts out laughing, and Inaho wishes he didn’t like the sound so much, even when he’s clearly the joke.

It takes a little for Slaine to compose himself enough to say anything. “Your...overly inflated ego is just too much.”

“Not ego. It is something that can arise in this sort of situation. And it’s not worry that you'd like me that much, but that you’d mistake reliance for such.”

Still chuckling a little, Slaine shakes his head. “You fool. This isn't the first time I’ve been isolated-”

He stops, and Inaho knows he’s said more than he wanted to. _So he’s been in a similar situation. He must mean when he was with the martians._

_Is his devotion to Asseylum because she…?_

Inaho doesn’t dare ask, and Slaine continues. “You’re weird, wouldn’t my thinking I was developing feelings for you make things easier?”

“I’m not trying to make things easier, especially not...through that.”

“You like a challenge, then.”

“No, I like sincerity. And using fake feelings born out of misunderstood desperation and need to make my life easier would be...disgusting. Twisted.”

“Hm. Anyway, who is this person with martian knowledge you’re meeting? You said it was a ‘he’?” Slaine’s quickly change of topic is unexpected but Inaho takes it in stride.

“Given your former rank, you may recognize the name. It’s Count Mazuurek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally we are slowly getting close to some action. Though it has nothing to do with what readers think it will be about after reading this chapter. You should know what it is in two or three chapters. 
> 
> When i was searching for games to add to the earlier chapter, some suggested scrabble, and i declined. I was saving it for that lame scene this chapter, sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

“Count...Mazuurek?”

“Yes.” Inaho watches patiently as Slaine seems to be mulling over something.

“You once said you hadn’t left this place in a while, and you aren’t military anymore, so you wouldn’t have met him after the war…”

“Correct.” Inaho thinks he knows what Slaine is about to realize.

Slaine doesn’t disappoint. “Count Mazuurek didn’t escape being captured by terrans on his own, did he? You freed him.”

“Yes, precisely.”

“Why?”

“I had two favors to ask of him.”

“And you trusted him to do it? And not betray or hurt other terrans in the meanwhile?”

“Yes, he hadn’t hurt anyone in the land he’d been occupying on Earth, and he seemed loyal enough to Asseylum, so I felt I could trust him.”

“....But you couldn’t trust me?”

The question is completely unexpected. “What do you mean?”

“After we took down that martian together, all those years ago, you shot my skycarrier down and left me there. Was I less trustworthy than a high ranking martian forcibly occupying land and attacking any terran that tried to stop him?”

Inaho becomes so still he momentarily forgets to breathe. He opens his mouth, falters, closes it again and wills himself to calm down and speak, before Slaine stops waiting for a reply.

“I don’t…that is...Shooting your skycarrier down at that time was necessary, as you were about to do the same to me. And considering our misunderstanding at that time, I don't think that action of uncalled for. With Mazuurek it was the same; we also beat and destroyed his kat.”

“...I suppose…” Slaine begrudgingly accepts, and Inaho should just leave it at that, since he accepted the explanation but…

“Nonetheless, I sincerely regret not taking you captive after.”

Slaine’s gaze is sharp but he smiles thinly and says as if offhandedly, “Yes, if you hadn’t maybe you’d still have your eye and UFE would have won sooner. Why didn't you?”

“First of all, the decision to capture Count Mazuurek wasn’t my own-”

“ So you’re saying you didn't do it because you don’t like taking captives?”

“One reason is that, yes. But in your case... I was certain you were an enemy. I had just nearly died in a battle against superior technology. I was young, foolish and scared; the reasonable thing would be to take you in for questioning but instead I let my emotions get the better of me and allowed you to leave.”

“Your emotions got the better of you? I’m surprised you have any. And what was it, reluctance to kill? I find that-”

“Gratitude.”

“...what?”

“I was grateful, since you had saved us all. I thought...shooting down your skycarrier would be enough to avoid you coming after us, and by letting you go free I’d be thanking you.”

Slaine sits, frozen, for a minute before covering his face in his hands as his shoulders start shaking.

“ You….that was kindness?! I don’t...believe this,”  he says, words muffled by the hands, and interrupted by chuckles of laughter.

_Laughter? No that’s not exactly it, there was something else._

“All I wanted was to see her and be by her side! _Do you have any idea what your kindness did?!_ ”

At the last sentence, Slaine removes the hands covering his face to seethe at him, and it’s clear he’s nearly crying.

“I don’t,”  Inaho replies. “Tell me.”

The question seems to calm Slaine again - _no, not calm perhaps, but regain control_ \- and he rubs at his face furiously. “You’re too damn curious,” he spits out.

“I don’t think curiosity is the word for it. Or at least, not with the meaning you use it with. You talk of curiosity with the definition of it being a desire to know about something because it is interesting or out of the ordinary. I don't want to know because of that.”

“Why do you want to know, then?”

“You say I’ve done you ill. I want to know what my misdeed was.”

“To defend yourself against my accusations?”

“To fully understand the extent of it so I can offer a proper and sincere apology, if retribution is not possible.”

Slaine falls silent, staring down at his pendant, which he has taken from under his shirt to nervously grasp at. He sighs tiredly and his shoulders slump. “No, you don't have to know.”

“But how will-”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You couldn’t possibly have known how things would turn out for me. All you did was react as necessary and...that’s it.” He chuckles again, and it still sounds unnatural and wrong. “I wonder, did you learn it from her? You two seem to enjoy giving out kindness with bad consequences. Anyway, this is _precisely_ why I hate you so much; you ruin everything, again and again, and I can't even really blame you.”

“I see. I wish I could do more-”

“At the most, you might apologize, which doesn’t change anything.”

“To you an apology means nothing?”

“Not when it’s probably going to be half hearted. Watching you squirm without your precious answers is more rewarding.”

“It wouldn’t-” Inaho stops himself. “I realize arguing this point will be fruitless. I think this concludes our talk. I’ll leave, then.” He stood up-

“Oh _no_ , we aren't done.” Slaine leans forward and pushes an unresisting Inaho back down. “Tell me what favours you asked of Count Mazuurek.”

“To find out what your objective was-”

“Did he?”

“No. Though I hope to capitalize on that to demand information now.”

“Hm. And the other favour?”

“Keep Asseylum safe.”

“He didn’t much of a job on that either. He ended up being quite useless as far as I know,” Slaine says, and Inaho is glad for the dry humor in his tone. “Hm...Harklight-”

_“And Harklight looked at him the same way Slaine looked at Asseylum, whatever that is…”_

“-mentioned he ‘happened’ to go to the moonbase while I was out and spoke to Lemrina in disguise. I’m guessing my not being there wasn’t a coincidence.” He falls silent with a far off look in his face, reflecting. Then he narrows his eyes and turns again to Inaho. “You...wouldn’t happen to be involved with my pendant’s reappearance, would you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't play dumb. She definitely didn’t have it-”

It’s been something Inaho has been noticing for a while, but Slaine seems to now be avoiding saying Asseylum’s name or title. It’s too early to tell what this means.

“Yet during the UFE attack I chanced upon it on the floor. Since walking with such a thing around you neck on a mission would be foolish and the spacesuit you had on didn’t seem to have pockets, it couldn’t have been you, so-”

“Oh? You considered I might have it?”

“Obviously, although you probably thought it was hers. Anyway, you wouldn’t have been carrying it and I gave up trying to figure out how it appeared. But now...did Mazuurek have it?”

“Yes. I handed it to him to give to Asseylum.”

“I was told Eddelrittuo entertained him alone for a while. I’m guessing he handed it to her at that time, and she passed it on.” Slaine shakes his head and chuckles. “And then it was thrown away.”

“If you found it in the middle of that fighting, it means Asseylum dropped it by accident.”

“She mustn’t have cared much about it, if she didn’t notice its absence.”

“You don’t know if she didn’t.”

“Have you held this pendant at all?”

_I kept it in my breast pocket and routinely stared at it while lying in my bed and thinking about you._

_...oh, I suppose falling for him wasn’t so unexpected..._

“...yes.”

“So you know this isn’t that light. She’d notice it missing.”

“Asseylum was probably being pursued. Even if she noticed it’s absence, she wouldn’t be able to go back for it.”

“If she liked it so much, why not hang it around the neck, as it should be? The chain is fine,” he pulls at it to demonstrate. “So for it to have fallen, she must have not cared to keep it close.”

“I have sufficient proof to say her carelessness has nothing to do with lack of attachment.”

“Oh, and that is?”

“She also lost it at Saazbaum’s Landing Castle, during that fight where he shot her.”

“...that just means she never cared for it to begin with.”

“If she had no regard for it, why bring it to battle? And that’s not all; I never thought the pendant was hers.” Is this something he should be telling Slaine? He should have reflected on it, but now it’s too late. “Because she showed it to me and said it came from a precious friend.”

Slaine’s lips thin and he pales, but he tries to shrug nonchalantly. “So? It doesn't mean she didn’t change her mind.”

“It’s not impossible.” _In fact, it’s very likely, though she shouldn't have._ “But Asseylum having dropped the pendant while in flight is not proof of it.”

“Whatever.”

“Is there another question or do you want me to leave?”

Slaine is hesitant now. “While you and I were fighting before falling to Earth, the Stygis squadron-that is, my squadron- was fighting the Deucalion and others. Do you know of their fate?”

 _Why ask this now?_ “We took no prisoners.”

Slaine doesn’t look devastated at the news; he flinches but is thoughtful. “Anyone considered missing?”

 _Ah, I see what he wants to hear. But even so, why now?_ “As it was a space battle and the method of winning was blowing up the enemy kats...most bodies weren’t retrieved, though it’s expected that they were torn apart or drifted off to space.”

“The UFE surely keeps tabs on who they have definite proof of death and who are simply presumed so.”

“Probably, though I don't have access to it. But that doesn’t matter, does it? You think martians would keep the same records.” His tone doesn't betray his sudden agitation, because he knows what Slaine wants now, and he can’t believe it.

“I was a Count, I _know_ they do. Martian politics include frequent back stabbings; assuming someone is dead when they aren’t can be fatal.”

“You think Count Mazuurek would have access to these records.” It’s not a question.

“He _has_ to. Look, all the fighting was done away from the home planet. There is a network of information with who currently has aldnoah rights, rank promotions and status such as death, presumed deaths and any faction that is missing or has deserted.”

“And the information might be more detailed than UFE archives,” Inaho considers out loud. “As most of the post war clearing of debris from Earthspace was tasked to the martians.”

“Really? That sounds a little too trusting for the UFE. What would stop the martians from hiding things from them?”

“Martians had more technology and means to do it than Earth did; our space resources were fewer and mostly spent in the war. And it was Asseylum’s idea, to show the goodwill of the martians by having them clean what they started.”

“So a mixture of powerlessness and naivete? Big shots must have been beside themselves with rage. Regardless, that’s even better. Do you think he’ll allow you to check it? Alone?”

“...He owes me much, there is a chance I might manage it, but it’s not a certain thing. So you want me to search for any mentions of the squadron.”

“Obviously.”

Inaho tries to wrap his head around what this means, but manages to give the other a reply. “Yes I agree to check for any mentions of a Stygis squadron member and tell you what I find.”

Slaine nods at him, the closest he’ll come to looking pleased at Inaho. “One more thing,” he says, and stands up.

Inaho isn’t sure he can handle any more surprises, and is wary, but wants whatever it is nonetheless.

Slaine moves to the where his few books are kept and takes out a pen, made specially so it could be no harm to anyone or anything..

“They gave it to me along with a diary, in case I felt like putting down my hatred in words, or something,” he scoffs mockingly, walking back to Inaho. “Of course, to avoid me using to secretly communicate with others -which is laughable, who would I talk to, and who would agree to take my message?- they count the number of pages in it and my books from time to time. But you probably know that.”

“Yes, it was the agreement to allow you to keep books with you instead of needing to request them.”

“Hm. Well, that means I can’t just rip a page out and write on it so...give me your arm.”

Inaho obediently extends it. “What are you going to write?” he asks as Slaine pulls back his sleeve to expose his lower arm.

“Isn't it obvious?”

Maybe he’s still feeling lightheaded from actually being slightly trusted, because Inaho can’t figure it out. “No.”

“I’m writing their names, obviously.”

He should have seen it coming, yet Inaho is surprised to the point of feeling breathless. If he can search for actual names rather than only mentions of the squadron in general, he will be more thorough in his results, but that also means...

“You...do realize I will be seeing if each individual is only presumed dead, and maybe even if they’re alive?”

“What are you going to do with that knowledge? Report to the UFE?” The pen presses into Inaho’s arm uncomfortably so the ink can come out.

“No, I’ll do nothing. I’m just-”

“You’re just rubbing it in my face I trust you to not do anything.” Slaine snaps, staring fixedly at his current work.

“No, I’m just ensuring that is indeed the case and not a misunderstanding on my part.”

“Why would you even manage misunderstand this?”

 _Because I want it too much._ “It was simply a possibility. With that cleared, I’ll try to do as you a-” he hadn’t asked. “As you want. Thank you for trusting me.”

The hand holding the pen into his flesh wavers momentarily before continuing. “It’s not really trust. I mean, you have Lemrina as your hostage, so you could pry this information out of me if you wanted,” he mumbles.

The argument is feeble, or maybe it’s just Inaho’s heart willing him to deny the truth for his own comfort.

 _Except I didn’t even know of his personal squadron_. _If he truly didn't trust me, he wouldn’t have even mentioned it._

Slaine is done, and pulls the sleeve to cover the arm again. “I’ll answer anything when you come back.” It’s a clear dismissal, and Inaho walks towards the door.

_I could lie; I could simply not search at all and tell Slaine something logical and he’d never know the truth. He has to be aware of this._

It feels like the writing is burning his skin with the weight of its significance.

He stops at the doorway. “I’ll ask what your favorite color is, so reflect on it until I get back,” he says and leaves without waiting for a reply.

*

Klancain paces in his room, livid.

From the various informations his spies brought him, he had pieced together what the UFE is planning.

In general, what they intend is nothing short of expected. It was only a matter of time before they attempted it. Klancain dislikes it, but it was inevitable and so he can hardly muster rage at it. But the _method_ on the other hand....

 _Bastards_. It’s brilliant, almost surprisingly so for such foolish people. But brilliant in a way that will be problematic for him. And most likely kill Slaine.

Because there is no chance of their not using him. The results from the terrans manning the Deucalion had been...average, at best. If so, Slaine will be their best option, and a win for them even if he fails and dies.

Of course, it will all hinge on the results of his fiance’s negotiation with Count Mikaell.

However, the outcome of that is practically settled already. The Count’s interests lie in whatever is best for him and his direct subjects, followed by Mars, whereas the empress wants primary -and maybe _only_ \- what is best for Earth.

It doesn’t help that one is a hardened, shrewd man experienced in the art of bartering and the other is a guileless, inexperienced naive young woman.

Klancain had tried suggesting he’d talk with the count, but the results had been vexing.

_“Thank you,” she had said with an open smile. “You want to lessen my burden, and I appreciate that, but I am the empress, I must do it.”_

_He couldn’t risk his position with her by admitting he doubted her skill for it. “May I accompany you? I want to be there for you, and I think seeing a former Count by your side might sway him.”_

_She had consented to that, so he had gone further. “And...about my suggestions for how to deal with him?”_

_Her face had become disappointed. “Klancain, I understand you’re desperate to help, but giving in and allowing him to stay isn’t an option. The terrans have made it clear they want him gone, as well as the other Counts.”_

_“The terrans could be relocated, or made to see this isn’t such a-”_

_“No, Klancain, we will not subject them to be bothered to allow for the whims of an usurper in their land.”_

It’s only their land because they shipped our ancestors to mars! _“And what if Mikael is beyond reasoning?” he had settled on asking._

_“Don’t worry,” she had smiled as if to assure him, it had failed considerably, “The war was ended without bloodshed, we’ll find a way, maybe isolate him, or allow him to live on Earth, just not in a Landing Castle and with an army...”_

Yes, Empress Asseylum will fail in convincing Count Mikael to leave his occupied terrain. Her suggestion of isolating him hadn’t been a bad one, but to do an embargo that hurt the Count but not the terrans in ‘his’ land would require time and careful planning, something the UFE are clearly not going to wait for anymore.

Klancain holds back the urge to punch a wall.

In the end, it won’t matter if Inaho Kaizuka cares for Slaine Troyard or not; Klancain doubts he’ll have any say in what the UFE has planned for him.

*

Inaho lands in the airport and is quickly put on a private car to the Landing Castle, driven by a terran.

Mazuurek is in the same land he’d been during the war, though in his case he isn't forcebly occupying but simply residing in it, and doing so welcomed by the terrans who he once helped provide for.

His driver attempts to initiate conversation with him and, when he fails to coax more than one word replies from Inaho, mistakenly assumes he’s interested in listening to the wonder that is Mazuurek and his aid to the community, and prattles on incessantly.

Absent mindedly, Inaho rubs his arm. There are no more traces of the writing of course; he had transcribed the names into a piece of paper -his tablet could be hacked, physical paper would be safer and easy to destroy afterwards- and scrubbed his arm until there wasn’t a trace left. It doesn’t diminish his feelings about it, and even though nearly a day has passed, he still recalls events with more emotion than he should.

They arrive at the Castle to find Mazuurek waiting for him at the entrance, beaming.

Mazuurek is too pleasant a company and, with the added effect of his being overly happy because of Slaine, Inaho finds himself easily smiling back, and greeting him more warmly than he does most people.

“I’m so glad to finally speak to you!” the martian says enthusiastically, taking Inaho inside. “Is there a reason for it? You didn’t mention anything on the phone…”

“I simply wished to talk to you again. Last time we met, we were in an uncomfortable situation, as you were our prisoner, so I wanted to speak to you now as equals and let bygones be bygones,” Inaho lies easily as they walk through the corridors.

Mazuurek’s eyes sparkle with understanding, showing he is in his position for more than just a pretty face -considering how receiving the rank of Count clearly depended not on skill but on ingratiating oneself to his superiors, this wouldn’t have been a surprise- and he leads Inaho to a chamber.

“This is my private sitting room. There are no cameras or listening devices that I know of here, so I think we can speak safely.”

Inaho doubts in a state of alert such a room would be safe, but Mazuurek has never been considered an important player in politics and so has most certainly been overlooked by any UFE spies in these times of peace. “This should do.”

“Good,” Mazuurek sits down on a couch opposite him, a small tea table between them. His façade of ignorance fades, but he remains honestly friendly, “So, what is it you want? This is clearly not a social call.”

“I regret not staying in touch,” Inaho says and finds, interestingly, that it isn’t a lie. “But it would be suspicious to be close to you considering the period we met and the fact that the culprit of your escape was never found.”

“I don’t suppose your superiors-”

“Former superiors. I am now a civilian.”

“Oh, I guess you want to keep those days in the military behind you? Can’t say I blame you. Honestly, I’d love nothing more than to renounce my title and live as ordinary citizen...but people need me in power.”

The man before him is one of the few people Inaho believes in when he says he’d forsake his power if he could. “Yes, you do a great job for the terrans in this place. My driver couldn't stop singing you praises.”

Mazuurek blushes. “W-well, I’m sure he was exaggerating… but anyway, then why did you decide to finally come to me?”

“Do you recall what I asked in return for your freedom?”

Mazuurek nods vigorously. “Of course! To protect Her Majesty! I aided her escape from the clutches of Count Slaine.”

 _I’ve started almost wishing you hadn’t, and how much use you truly were is debatable_. “Yes. However, you never fulfilled my other request.”

Mazuurek frowns. “What-oh! Finding out what that guy’s true motive was? Well, I didn't have enough time to get to it and then it wasn't necessary anymore. Her Majesty is safe and in power, we’re at peace and he’s dead. Everything is fine”

 _I wonder if you would still say that if you found out what Slaine had wanted, and where he is now_. “Certainly, but I was thinking, since you didn't complete your end of the bargain, if perhaps you would do another favor to compensate for it.”

“Such as?”

“I want to know what martians think of the Empress’ government and what the situation on Mars is.”

The martian’s features close off as he considers what he just heard. “Why?” he asks carefully.

Inaho has no intention of revealing more than necessary. “Why do you think?” he retorts.

Thankfully the other takes it as a challenge of his knowledge and smiles again. “Despite being a civilian, you're still trying to look out for our Empress, how relieving.”

“It was more of a personal curiosity, since I never considered more harm might come to her these days,” Inaho lies. “Yet your words imply I should be wary, is something the matter?”

Mazuurek sighs, “Not... exactly. I mean, nothing that’s a danger to her, of course! But, well, I hear things and...and I guess I can understand why some are discontent…” he admits reluctantly. “But I think everyone should just be patient, she’s doing her best!”

“So nothing that may endanger her has happened?” Inaho feels a sliver of guilt in asking it, for though he has no intention of aiding any form of attack on Asseylum, if it benefits Slaine he might not help curb it either.

“No, no. Nothing of the sort. Just...just maybe a little more grumbling than usual between some people.”

“I see. I would like to become privy of their opinion too.”

“Ah, well, that’s the thing; this is stuff I accidentally overhear on the halls, or my family and friends -I haven't managed to bring them to Earth yet, you see- accidently imply when I videocall them.”

“What about the martian network?”

The other narrows his eyes suspiciously. “How do you know about that?”

“The source wishes to remain anonymous. Rest assured I will not reveal it to the UFE.”

“...I feel bad. We’re at peace and cooperating, such a thing shouldn’t remain a secret and yet…”

“Perhaps, but I’m not the one to judge it, so for now I’m keeping the secret. Regardless, does the network also contain gossip of that sort?”

“What were you told it contained?”

“Basic information on the status of military personnel.”

“That is it’s use, it’s only use, I’m afraid.”

Inaho isn’t disheartened; he had expected it, and this was perfect for his next move. “That is a problem. But, considering your words, may I check it even so?”

“Why?”

“You seem worried about unrest. As a civilian, I have no access to UFE information-”

“What about that eye of yours? I noticed the eyepatch but didn't want to pry…”

“It had to be removed. As such, I have no access. If it isn't troubling, may I look at the records of some martians I fought during the war? It...would make me feel safer to know they didn’t escape.”

“Even if anyone did, I doubt they’d manage to harm the Empress without weapons or machinery or soldiers.”

“True, but I’m also selfishly worried for myself. If they did survive and came after me or my sister…”

“Oh, that makes sense. Sure, tell me the names-”

“I’m afraid I don’t know all the names of the people I encountered in the battlefield. I was thinking of simply checking by Counts and going through their underlings until I find familiar faces.”

“That might take a while.”

“I’m patient. Would it trouble you?”

“...I guess not,” Mazuurek admits. “I could give you viewing rights for a night. So long as you can’t edit or add any information -not that I think you would- there really isn't a reason why you shouldn't see them.”

“Thank you. The number of martians whose faces I saw is actually small since most were inside their kats at all time. I should be through with it quickly.”

“Sure, I’ll-”

He is interrupted by a knock on the door, and a martian enters. Judging by his uniform, Inaho assumes he’s of decently high rank.

Unsure of how to proceed, the man ends up whispering something in Mazuurek’s ear, who immediately looks alarmed.

“Oh no, I apologize Inaho Kaizuka, but a building collapsed in the nearest town -badly built structure apparently- I need to go see if I can be of any help. Go get my vehicle ready.” The last sentenced is directed at the martian, who salutes and leaves.

“I’m so sorry, but the network requires aldnoah and I don't have time-”

“I can use aldnoah,” Inaho says.

Mazuurek is in too much of a hurry to ask for details. “Really? Okay then, follow me, quickly!”

He takes Inaho to a private control room and points him to a specific control panel. “See that round orb imbedded in the panel? Hold that and keep holding it to access it. I have to go.”

“It’s fine, thank you.”

Mazuurek barely hears, rushing out.

Inaho looks at the control analytically. He briefly wonders how it works; how aldnoah manages to allow for this network to function so, and be shared from earth to Mars, how martians had figured this out; had they built or had they found it like that and turned it to such means?  

He’d ask for details later, he had a task to do now. He places his hand as instructed, waits for it to open and begins.

Inaho is careful; he doesn't know how this works and there’s the danger of other managing to check its access history, so rather than input the names he wants directly, he pretends to check everyone.

Tiring, but all caution is necessary.

After going through two Counts he’d fought with -mercifully, their list had been short- he moves to Slaine.

There is an image of Slaine in his count regalia, looking stoic. Under his name is some information such as height and date of birth and height. Inaho makes sure to avoid looking at it; he’d rather wait and have Slaine tell him on his own.

His status is “Presumed dead”. Although Inaho had seen that written in many other martians during his search, Slaine is the first with a comment under it. It says: “Witness account states he drowned after falling to Earth. His body has not been found as of [date].”

_Interesting that they would make sure to mention there isn't a body and write him off as only presumedly dead when there was a witness to it. The one who wrote this did not trust this witness. Not unsurprising, whoever gave such a false statement must have been from the UFE. I wonder how that went._

Finding that out later shouldn't be too complicated and it didn't matter now. Inaho continues to go through names until he starts finding the ones written in the piece of paper he has put in front of him and makes sure write down their statuses so as not to risk forgetting.

**Deceased.**

**Presumed Dead.**

**Deceased.**

**Deceased.**

**Deceased.**

**Presumed Dead.** This one calls his attention. It has a key difference to the rest of the others so far. He stares at the image and then at the basic information; measurements, height, age. A sudden suspicion comes to Inaho and he jots down everything in the profile before moving on.

**Deceased.**

**Deceased.**

None, he notices, are listed at being from Slaine’s special squadron. This search really wouldn't have been viable without their specific names. _I wonder why they aren’t listed as the squadron. Fear someone will search for Slaine’s most likely loyal people?_

Another one has him paying attention, but for different reasons.

**Name: Harklight**

_So this is him._

He isn't sure why he bothers...so what if the man had been, no, if Lemrina had assumed the man had been devoted to Slaine? It means little.

_It’s just that this is the only one both Lemrina and Slaine mentioned at all._

The man had been young, only a few years older than Slaine, and his face...Inaho isn't sure; before his attraction to Slaine he had never observed people that way. Still, from his observation of what features people tended to respond to, he supposes the man has a decently handsome face.

**Presumed Dead.**

He writes it down and moves on.

*

Visits to Slaine are shorter, currently. It seems that without Inaho there to unite the three in an effort to annoy or best him, conversation becomes sparse and more awkward after a while and Slaine isn’t as competitive when Lemrina is playing.

Having just left his cell, Lemrina waits in a chair while Rayet retrieves the things they had to leave in storage.

That’s when she feels the eyes on her. She glances to the side; a guard hastily looks away, but not before she notices his expression.

“Ready?” Rayet says, coming to her and offering her hand.

Lemrina accepts it and, with the help of Rayet and crutches, walks towards the car.

It’s small, but Lemrina thinks her legs have deteriorated a little, now that she has stopped treatment.

“You were making a weird face at that guard, what happened?” Rayet asks when they start driving away.

“I caught him leering at me lasciviously.” She shudders. “Who is he? I don't recall seeing that man before.”

“Uh...I think his name was Miers and he was on vacation for a while. I don't like him either, pretty sure he once looked at my ass. But don’t worry, he can’t do anything to you.”

“I...suppose.”

*

When Mazuurek returns, worn out but looking satisfied, Inaho is going through the fifth Count, the paper with names -and now statuses- hidden in his inside pocket once again.

“Oh, you managed to find your way,” the martian states unnecessarily.

“Yes, and I’m nearly done. How was it?”

Mazuurek goes on about an issue most people in a position as high as his would have considered beneath them to help out on. The land he’s on had been poor even before the war, and the fighting had made it almost inhospitable. He’d been using his kat -returned to him and fixed after peace was established- to help make the land more habitable for common folk. Inaho listens and gives the appropriate responses when necessary, finishing his search. “Over already?” the martian asks, surprised.

“Yes, I did say the faces were few. Thank you, this was very helpful.” It was true, and even beyond his original purpose; seeing the actual number of living, dead and only presumed so martians had put into perspective how much of a loss there had been for that side.

Barely any, when compared to terran losses. The martians would have won, in time.

“I’m glad. Come, let me offer you so tea and food. I’m really a terrible host-”

“Not at all, you had more urgent business to attend to and I became engrossed with that search.”

“Thank you. Even so, come with me.”

He brings Inaho back to the earlier sitting room and tells a servant to bring anything they can on such short notice.

“Mazuurek,” Inaho says when they're alone again. “While Ï was alone, I thought about the issue with acquiring information.” It was another lie; considering Mazuurek spent most of his time on Earth, Inaho had foreseen the Count might not be a source of information regarding Mars and had thought up a contingency plan long before his plane had even landed.

“Oh? Go on.”

“I know that in the few areas on Earth where a decent number of martians congregate, they have secluded areas for themselves: restaurants and such.”

Mazuurek’s lips thin in disapproval, but not at Inaho. “Yes. I think it’s terrible. We should be mingling with the terrans! Learning their ways and moving towards the future together instead of isolating ourselves!” He realizes he has become overemotional and calms down sheepishly. “I apologize for that. I’m guessing you’ll ask for permission to get in?”

“Yes. If it’s possible. How do they they verify if one is a martian?”

“Either someone inside vouches for you, or you show proof you work for a Count or the royal retinue. I...guess I could get you a token with my Count insignia on it or something,” the martian mulls. “Still, it would be very complicated…”

“Yes, I would have to take care to not meet others working for you, or be asked questions I don't know the answer to. At least there’s no danger of my being recognized.”

“Which is absurd. You helped so much-”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t doing it for the merit. I prefer to be unknown. And I promise to use it sparingly.”

“...I do trust you and...well…” There was a twinkle of mischievous in Mazuurek’s eyes. “It’s their own fault for acting so secretive. If they didn’t all segregate themselves so clearly, they wouldn’t be spied on. And...if nothing wrong goes on, no reason to fear a terran overhearing, especially one no longer affiliated to the military.”

Inaho’s lips twitch. “A very good point. Now-”

They are interrupted again, only the servant isn’t bringing them their food. He whispers in Mazuurek’s ear once more, but this time the man doesn’t react with fear, though with the same amount of shock.

“What?! So suddenly? There’s no time, quick-” he nearly rushes out of the room but remembers himself at the last second and turns to Inaho.

“Another disaster?” Inaho inquires.

“Yes...no...not exactly. I really don't have time, I need to get the place remotely decent for this. Just...stay there while I try to prepare things, you’ll probably like the news too!”

He seemed flustered but not fearful, so it’s with mild interest and a little bemusement that Inaho obeys and patiently stays in his place.

He can hear the sounds of frantically running feet outside.

Finally, someone knocks politely and, without waiting for an answer, a maid walks in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits.

A familiar maid.

It’s clear Eddelrittuo is as surprised to see Inaho as he is to see her, because she nearly lets the tray fall when she recognizes him.

Inaho wants to ask why she’s there, but knows people don't respond well to abrupt questions, especially if they are of a meaningful nature to them.

“Eddelrittuo,” he acknowledges his recognition of her. It’s not as if she has changed much; she barely grew and only her hairstyle is any different. “Do you know what the commotion outside is about?”

“I’ve been too busy with your food, so they haven't told me.” There is a note of complaint in her voice, as if she blames Inaho’s presence for being left out. Perhaps it’s why her next words are, “you really shouldn’t start a conversation with someone you haven't seen in years like that.”

The tone, while reproachful, isn't as biting as it used to be. Even so, Inaho has no issues with replying. “I would attempt the usual pleasantries reserved for meeting someone you haven't in years, but given the distaste with which you treated me during our brief acquaintance, I felt I could dispense with any pretense of friendship,” he points out the rationality of it calmly, though he is aware this is the sort of observation his sister would scold him for. Still, the situation is too out of what he expected for him to make an effort and be what people define as ‘polite’.

He half assumes Eddelrittuo will flush in embarrassment and attempt to save face somehow; she always had a feisty personality. Yet while the young woman in front of him does turn crimson, she looks down instead.

“You’re right,” she mumbles meekly. “I...shouldn't have treated you badly because you're a terran, I apologize for my past behavior. And...and I thank you for all you did for Her Majesty.” She bows.

“That isn't necessary. I’m not mad at you at all.”

Relieved, the maid sets the tray down on the table hastily, as if to avoid having it drop, and begins preparing the tea.

Inaho wonders at the change in her. Had time done what Asseylum couldn’t -to be fair, she had never really tried, as far as Inaho has seen- and washed away her racism? Or had gratitude for helping Asseylum made him rise in her eyes?

Or…

_“Eddelrittuo had an obvious crush.”_

Had the alleged crush on Slaine been a result or the cause of her change in perspective?

“I’m surprised to meet you here,” he proceeds. “And not with the empress. Did she leave you here while she went to a private meeting?” Even so, it’s strange that the maid wasn’t with her retinue.

Eddelrittuo’s steady hands shake momentarily. “I’m...not her personal maid anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been promoted. I teach the new maids...and work with Count Mazuurek when that isn't necessary,” she says, almost defensively.

“Being in charge of that is very prestigious, and not a position they’d give lightly,” Inaho says cautiously. “Did you ask for it or were you given?”

She eyes him suspiciously, “Does that matter?”

“I’m curious how things work for the martians and if servants choose their positions,” Inaho lies.

“Oh...well, in that case, yes I did ask.”

“Congratulations on getting what you wished for,” Inaho says, mind whirling; Eddelrittuo seems to be telling the truth. But if so...

Normally, he'd think nothing of someone wishing to be promoted. However the young woman had always been too attached to Asseylum. And she might have had a crush on Slaine.

He wonders if…

“Though I find this a little surprising for you. Considering how...captivated by the empress you were, I thought being by her side would be all the reward you wanted.”

Eddelrittuo turns pale. “W-well you were wrong!” she nearly shouts back.

Inaho has never been good at reading people, but he’s had to deal with Slaine and his secrecy and compared to him, the girl is an open book.

He isn't good at being subtle, nor can he afford to be since he doesn’t know when Mazuurek may come back, so rather than continue a cautious line of questioning, he takes a risk. “Did you wish to distance yourself from her because of Slaine?”

The look on her face -as if he’d slapped her- makes it clear he’s hit the mark, and Eddelrittuo collapses, ashen, into the couch behind her. “H-how…?” she stutters out.

“It was an educated guess.”

“How?!”

Inaho considers it; Eddelrittuo had been with Asseylum during those two years where she’d been in a coma, under Slaine’s protection. If so, she must know who Lemrina is. “Rayet became friends with Lemrina, who is pretending to be a former royal maid. She’s at my house and mentioned you might have had feelings for Slaine,” Eddelrittuo’s blush at the words confirms it. “Of course, assuming that your change in character by now wishing a job that keeps you away from the empress has to do with disappointment regarding Slaine was a leap, though I can see it wasn't an incorrect one.”

“Why do you think I’d be disappointed with her about that?” She asks as a last attempt to fight his conclusion. “E-even if I liked him, he still tried to-”

“Kill her? Take her power? I know neither of that is true and considering the time you must have spent beside him, taking care of her comatose body, so do you.”

Eddelrittuo slumps, utterly defeated. Inaho reaches out and offers her the tea she’d had prepared for him, and she accepts it shakingly. “I...I have no right to judge her. Or anyone.”

_Considering what you’ve done for her, and how long you must have watched Slaine, I think you do._

“I’m just a maid. I… I’m not against Her Majesty! I want her to succeed and leave a happy life and I do want to help her!”

“I believe you.” And Inaho really does. If Eddelrittuo had no longer any love for Asseylum, she’d have left her services, not simply asked for a job where she could still help at a distance.

Eddelrittuo burst into tears. “I’m still loyal to her, b-but! But Slaine was such a good man. He spent years protecting her when she was s-sleeping. He was going to help Vers win the war so there’d be peace and happiness for her subjects a-and she’d stay in power! _He wasn't a monster_!”

 _I know_. “I understand. And believe your words. But...Eddelrittuo, I’m sorry to ask this but I feel like I must: why didn’t you try telling Asseylum that?”

“I did!”

“You...did?”

“Yes! When we left with Klancain-Count Klancain. She was...saying such wrong things about Slaine...I...dared interrupt her and say he wasn't like that, that he had his reasons for what he did.”

“...how did she reply?”

“She...comforted me and said it must be so. Later I tried telling her again and she just nodded. She never changed her mind. I told her he wasn’t a monster and she never tried to do anything! She never tried to even talk to him! And then, after he… died falling to Earth she even lied and said he'd been the one to try to kill her even though he’d risked his life to protect her for years! That’s...that’s why I...couldn’t stay near her for long, anymore. I couldn't even look her in the eye.”

“I...don’t know what to say,” Inaho admits, offering her a tissue.

“Oh, you _were_ always bad at saying the right thing,” Eddelrittuo replies, accepting the tissue with a watery smile.

It’s a good thing he had preventively taken medication before the visit, else he’d be in extreme pain right now considering his inner turmoil.

Something must have shown on his face, because Eddelrittuo wipes away tears and sighs. “I should have expected it, really. Her Majesty never really listened to me. I told her not to be too close to Slaine, that she should beware of terrans, that she shouldn’t be so familiar with any of you...she always smiled and nodded but never did anything I said.”

 _She should have tried to dissuage you of your racism if she loves us so much_.

“I...guess after acting so against terrans she stopped ever considering my opinion and just assumed I was gullible when I tried to defend Slaine. Maybe if I hadn’t been so prejudiced…” she trails off, biting her lips.

“It should have been the opposite. After so long speaking ill of terrans, that you were defending one should have made her reconsider. It wasn’t your fault she didn't listen to you.”

She tries to smile a little. “Thank you. This is so...unexpected. You're comforting me and not defending Her Majesty.”

“I disagree with how she blamed Slaine for things she is well aware of who the real culprit was.”

It dawns on Inaho he has been calling Slaine by his first name alone; something that might denote much more familiarity than he should supposedly have with his former enemy. Thankfully, Eddelrittuo hasn’t noticed or, more likely, has assumed he is simply rude enough to call him that.

“That’s still surprising, I thought you wouldn't care after all he did to you.”

“He did what he had to do, and so did I. I have nothing against him.”

“Oh,” her eyes get teary again and she furiously blinks, “I just...why did he have to die?”

 _Because they needed him to_. “Had he survived his life wouldn’t be much better, considering he is blamed for everything.”

“Oh, surely Her Majesty wouldn’t have used him like that if he were still alive!”

Inaho considers it...and decides it’s best to leave Eddelrittuo ignorant of the truth. There is nothing she can do with the knowledge of Slaine being alive and, unlike Lemrina, she is still too loyal to Asseylum. Of course, finding out her lie is more twisted than at first expected might destroy any affection the maid has for her, but it would hurt her and not help Slaine in any way.

“Perhaps,” he answers cryptically.

“What about you? I heard you're no longer in the military.”

“I-”

Another maid rushes inside, profusely apologizing to Inaho and grabbing Eddelrittuo’s arm.

“Come on, we need every hand helping out!”

Confused, Eddelrittuo nevertheless allows herself to be dragged away.

 _I’m starting to feel curious,_ Inaho thinks as he’s left alone again and decides to see if he can gather what is going on.

He stands up, moves to the door and exits the room. The corridor is...empty. Strangely so.

He decides on a direction and walks. He passes by a doorway that, by its looks, must be an important one, maybe even the command room. There are voices within but Inaho has no intention of prying right now and moves on…

Just as he passes it, he hears the door opening behind him.

“Oh! Inaho?”

He stops, no, he freezes, because he recognizes that voice.

Even though it’s been over a year since he last spoke to the person, he’s heard the voice enough on television to not forget it.

This chance meeting was well within his calculations, which doesn’t make it any more pleasant or wished for.

Inaho turns around slowly, dreading the inevitable, and greets her with all the indifference he can muster. “Empress Vers Allusia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -People are calling asseylum Her Majesty now as that is more appropriate for an empress than Her Highness.
> 
> -Disclaimer: Eddel no longer working for Asseylum is something I decided on after seeing the last episode, where she is conspicuously away from her (but still a maid). I did not think this up based on the info from 24.5. If you're wondering why I'm making sure to say this, it’s because I’m annoyed by the information dropped by writers after the shows end, and would like to avoid using any of that...bullshit as much as possible.
> 
> -Mazuurek: he’s...basically what I had wanted Asseylum to be when i started watching az: kind, caring, honest and maybe a little too trusting...but someone who had character development and, while still retaining his good qualities, became someone sharp enough that his high position makes sense even if not the sharpest one out there. I wish we’d seen more of him, it baffles me that they set up his character only to severely underutilize him in the end
> 
> -Regarding Asseylum: Eddel can only told her she was wrong about Slaine, and he must have had his reasons...to which asseylum agrees and then...does nothing. Also, at no point do we ever see her scold -in s1- or try to talk to eddel about her treatment of terrans. We often saw scenes where eddelrittuo tells inaho off (for touching asseylum etc) and asseylum never tried to defend inaho. so thus, im considering she never bothered to correct her maid on her prejudices. In fact, in the few times she does speeches to the martians, she calls for a peace between planets and never addresses the issue of how martians view terrans at all. is she even aware such racism existed?
> 
> -Still on her: I do hate writing scenes about her, and even more with her in them. They make me second guess myself on every line, wondering if I haven't inadvertently crossed the line between ‘rational character critique of a character whose every move was flawed and at times stupid” to “bashing her ass”. Personally i feel like she has done enough that just rationally considering her actions would involve putting the character down (so many examples, the eddel defending slaine being one). 
> 
> Needless to say, next chapter is going to be hell to write since Inaho isn't simply going to jump out the nearest window to escape her, no matter how hilarious i find the image of Inaho going "nope", cannonballing out of a window and running away, all blank faced.


	16. Chapter 16

"Empress Vers Allusia.”

She walks towards him; and from the door she came from steps out Mazuurek, looking nervous but happy and next to him a man Inaho has never personally met but recognizes.

Count Klancain Cruhteo.

He’s not sure what to make of the man and he has no time to study him, as Asseylum claps her hands excitedly, and he focuses his attention on her again.

“Inaho! What a lovely coincidence, it’s been so long!”

“That’s true, it has, Your Majesty,” he agrees levelly.

She gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Inaho, you were never so formal with me before, you don’t need to start being so now.”

“Circumstances have changed.” Mainly, his regard for her had lessened. But Inaho knows she’ll interpret it as her new status making a difference.

She proves him right immediately, sighing and saying, “The position of Empress doesn’t change who I am, Inaho.”

“That is true, it seems you remain unchanged.”

She beams, and Inaho refrains from explaining the truth; that it’s not a compliment. She should have changed, she should have learned.

“This is wonderful!” Klancain enthused, walking to them. “To have such old friends reunited like this is such a good thing!”

Inaho looks at the man as Asseylum turned to agree with him. The martian’s face is one of open, artless eagerness.

_So...either Asseylum has met her match or this man is too good at pretense, and thus extremely dangerous._

“Inaho, this is Count Klancain Cruhteo Jr., my fiancé,” Asseylum introduced them. “Klancain, this is Inaho Kaizuka; he’s saved me many times.”

Bowing would be the best response in this situation, but Inaho decides to attempt a handshake, as he doesn't want to break eye contact, and so sticks out a hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Kaizuka,” the martian says, grasping his hand and looking not at all offended at the less appropriate greeting.

“I’ve heard much about you,” Inaho replies. He wishes he was better at reading people; if Klancain has mastery of concealing his true self, then he will never manage to read him.

_Has Slaine met him? I’ll ask him when I get back._

“I haven’t heard about you as much as I wished,” is the martian’s cryptic –or maybe simplistic, Inaho wishes he could tell– retort. “Count Mazuurek,” he then continues, turning to their host. “I’m sure the empress and her friend have much to catch up on. Why don’t we give them some time alone?”

_If he has no issues with allowing Asseylum to be alone with a terran he knows has saved her before...it means at least there is nothing he fears Asseylum revealing she shouldn’t. But is that it?_

_I should stop, there is no point in attempting to analyse this man without more information._

Mazuurek, naturally, agrees to it immediately and leads them back to his private sitting room.

Even before they can be properly seated, servants rush to lay out enough food and drinks to cover the whole table. Eddelrittuo is nowhere in sight.

“Mazuurek was flustered earlier, was it because of your arrival?” Inaho asks when they are alone.

Asseylum smiles apologetically, sitting opposite of him. “Yes, initially Klancain hadn’t wished to deviate from our trajectory so as not to risk any form of delay, but he changed his mind this morning. I think he felt talking to Mazuurek would make me feel better before the meeting.”

_So, he does have ulterior motives. To begin with, he would not manage to amass the power and following he has if he was so simple. And this change of mind is suspicious. And yet...why have Asseylum go to Mazuurek so suddenly? He was eager enough to have us alone...did he know of my coming here? That would mean he has spies and is following my movements. No...perhaps...he has spies in here. I forewarned Mazuurek of my coming, they must have learned and told Klancain. But if so, does he want something with me, or does he wish to speak to Mazuurek alone and is using me to divert Asseylum’s attention?_

A pinprick of pain has him pausing. He’ll need to take another dose of medicine soon. Especially because he feels this conversation will not be one he can get through without becoming emotional.

“This meeting...is it the one with Count Mikael? I heard it in the news.”

“Yes. I’ll try to make him see reason one more time.”

“What happens if he refuses to agree with your terms. And may I ask what they’ll be?”

“We are willing to–”

“We?”

“The UFE and I. We’ll forgive his delay in letting the terran land go.”

 _That isn't a term, but a threat, as it implies not being forgiven will be bad for him._ “And if he refuses?”

“We’ll see. Strip him of his rank, officially, forbid communications between him and Mars and attempt an embargo.”

“A blockage would harm the terrans.”

“I’m aware. I’ll see to it we do it in a way only he and his underlings are sabotaged.”

 _That sounds too complicated and risky_. “Why not threaten to attack?”

Asseylum frowns. “I don’t want to start more bloodshed, especially not where terrans might get hurt. And more fighting isn’t the answer.”

 _And the UFE agreed with this?_ Inaho decides to voice no objection and Asseylum changes the subject.

“So, how have you been, all this time?”

 _I fell in love with the man I imprisoned and you abandoned, and then nearly had sex with your half sister because she drugged me and pretended to be him. Said love interest hates me and continuously tells me he thinks I’m cruel enough to use him as a lab rat._ “I’m fine.”

“Good! And Yuki?”

“As well.” _Now ask about Slaine._

But she doesn’t. “I’ve met the others from the Deucalion sometimes, they told me you became a recluse.” She giggles, though Inaho can see the veiled hurt in her eyes he never appeared in any of the events.

“Hopefully they also told you I’m now a civilian.”

“Yes, they did.”

“I wanted to distance myself from...the past. The war tired me.” It wasn’t a lie, and it was preferable to stating his desire to remove himself from her to her face.

Asseylum’s features soften as she looks at him with sympathy and understanding, albeit an incorrect one. “I can see why you would want to leave it all behind,” she says softly, then tries to regain some of her cheerfulness. “And how is your current job?”

“Do you know where I’m located?” Inaho asks to see if Asseylum is aware he’s in the same town as Slaine.

She recites his precise location to him. _So either she is not aware Slaine is located there, not aware he’s alive or...simply trying to ignore his existence._

He needed to know, once and for all, which was it. “My civilian job is a light one. However, my other tasks can be...trying, at times,” he speaks carefully.

“Oh?”

Inaho comes to a decision. If Asseylum isn’t aware of Slaine’s continued existence, he needed to tread with care, as someone –or many people– were keeping her in the dark. But to find how much she knew without arousing suspicion…

 _Ah_. “I believe Rayet has also been avoiding military proceedings?”

“I’ve seen her once, but yes, she also left services from what she told me at that time.”

“She recently made a martian friend.”

“Oh my! Truly?” Asseylum clasped her hands in delight. “I’m so happy she managed to let go of her hatred. Others should learn from her.”

“Hm. Coincidently, it’s a former maid of yours.”

Asseylum hesitates, confused. “Is it? That’s...strange. So far no maid of mine has left my service, and they don’t usually stay on Earth...oh, is it Eddelrittuo?” There is a hint of sadness when she says the name.

“I heard she was promoted, did you mind that?”

“Of course not! She deserved the higher rank, though I do miss her. We were together so long…”

 _Then maybe you should have listened to her._ “It’s not her.”

“Then...who is it?”

“Lemrina.”

Asseylum freezes and her eyes grow wide momentarily before she attempts to compose herself. “That...Inaho, in truth...Lemrina is…my half–”

“Sister? She told me.” Inaho is a little glad Asseylum is still willing to keep no secrets from him.

“Rayet told you?”

“No, Lemrina.”

“You two have met?”

 _Check._ “She is currently residing at my house.”

Asseylum frowns. “Why would she…” her voice trails off and she pales, staring at him.

 _Checkmate._ And Inaho had his answer. If she had shown only curiosity at why Lemrina would be with Inaho, then it meant she was not aware of Slaine's location or that he was even alive. However judging by her negative reaction, not only had she always known he was among the living, but also where he was being kept.

It displeases Inaho; in truth, he'd hoped that Asseylum had simply been foolish enough to assume him gone.

“Inaho...does she...does she _know?_!”

“That is too vague a question,” he lies.

“About...Slaine.” She gulps, as if the name alone is painful to say.

“Naturally, why else would she be at my home. She hates me, incidentally.”

“How did she find out?”

Inaho quickly considers how best to reply. Ultimately, he believes telling the truth is not advisable, as Asseylum might come to trust and thus reveal it to those who might use it for ill. “We did. I felt–” he gives her the same excuses he gave the UFE for why allowing Lemrina to visit Slaine was useful. “Naturally, those in power don’t seem to be aware of her true identity, though Lemrina being a princess is only more reason to ensure she has reasons to remain quiet and makes no attempt to undermine your rule.”

“I-Inaho, to blackmail her like that is…that’s terrible!”

“Why?” He feigns ignorance. “We avoid needless conflict from her and she is allowed to see Slaine, who she was very worried about.”

Asseylum wrings her hands, uncertain. “She should move on, have her own life…”

“It is her life, and her choice to see him,” Inaho points out and, because Asseylum’s continued ignoring of Slaine has been grating on his nerves, he adds, “I believe what you truly want is for her to no longer be around Slaine.” Her surprised look confirms it and eggs him further. “I’m curious, is this simply because you believe him to be a negative influence on her or is it that you wish to have him completely alone forever?”

“Inaho!”

“Don’t look so affronted. They are reasonable questions.”

“Reasonable how?”

“You haven't asked about Slaine or seem to care about his state and clearly dislike the thought of Lemrina near him.”

“I’m worried for my sister! She...was very attached to him, I want her to move on! And...well….yes Slaine is a bad influence, obviously.”

 _Your sister had no issues with dangerously drugging me. Slaine felt bad for threatening to give me a love bite._ “I don’t see why you would assume such. How much time have you spent talking to her, in total?”

“I...well...I suppose a few hours…”

“Then I have been with her far more than you have, and thus know more than you do. From what I’ve seen, Lemrina did it all on her own volition, and would have been willing to do more besides. She isn't very empathetic to those she doesn’t personally know.”

“She's had a bad past. I believe in her, now that she is free and on Earth, she’ll change.”

“You believe in Lemrina despite barely knowing her? Very well, then why don't you do the same for Slaine?”

This isn't a conversation that can possibly end well. Inaho doesn’t care.

“Inaho…” Asseylum says tentatively, pale. “Lemrina impersonated me. Slaine led martian attacks against Earth and murdered many. That is completely different.”

“Again, from what I’ve seen of Lemrina, it’s only a matter of her not having the chance to do the same.”

“You can’t simply assume someone would be a mass murderer!”

“Fair enough, you’re right, I can’t.”

Asseylum’s shoulder sagged with relief. “So you understand why I treat them differently.”

“I understand why you treat the two differently, yes.” He couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. “However what I have never understood why only Slaine was punished for his war crimes.”

“...this is why you haven’t seen me since the war, isn't it?”

“No. This question would be reason to go to you and ask. We haven't met because, as I’ve said, I wanted to distance myself from things.” _Including you._ “Don’t change the subject. Why only him?”

“You think his actions didn’t warrant punishment?”

“No, he did many a war crime. But at no point did I suggest he was innocent.”

“Then–”

“However he wasn’t the only one to commit crimes, yet he’s the only one imprisoned for it. Why?”

“Inaho, just because others were not castigated for their evils doesn’t absolve Slaine of his!”

“It wouldn’t if the others had found ways to avoid and run away from proper justice. But in this case it’s another matter entirely, as the rest are free because they were pardoned. You act as if the bloodshed was a momentary mass breach of sanity and everyone will now live in peace. So why is not Slaine equally pardoned?”

“Because he was the leader!”

“No, he wasn’t. Not for the most part. He only rose to power at the very end of it all.”

“And before him, it was his self appointed father.”

“Oh? Are the sins of the father passed down to the son? Because if so, you should also be behind bars.”

“That is completely different! Slaine endorsed Count Saabaum’s actions!”

“Did he? I recall a fight in Russia where Saazbaum was almost manic in his rage and desire to kill you, to the point of shooting you in the back several times. Yet for two years he allowed you to recover as you laid in a coma. I don't think he had a spontaneous change of heart after all he did. It’s clear Slaine was by his side to ensure your safety.”

“He said it was all for my sake, yet refused to listen to reason and stop it when I asked!”

“Interesting, I was told you immediately threatened him at gunpoint before even attempting to strike a discussion. I wouldn’t call that asking, or reasonable.”

“He was condoning the murder of thousands using my name, you think I was wrong to react like that?”

 _Yes, if I woke up from a life threatening coma to hear someone had risen in the enemy ranks and staged successful attacks on a planet all for my sake I’d be grateful and impressed. But you aren't like me._ “It was hypocritical, since you’re constantly preaching dialogue and peace yet did not attempt either with him, instead going directly with violence.”

Why _had_ she reacted so violently to her childhood friend, and not even giving him the benefit of the doubt? Inaho feels this is important somehow...

“T-that doesn’t change the fact Slaine was the one to unity the martians, making the attack on Earth worse.”

“Oh? So he’s the only one locked away due to being the only competent one in the army? Competence isn’t a crime.”

“It is when one uses it to harm others!”

“No. In this, uniting them in itself is not wrong, it’s the actions he had them undergo after it.”

“Yes, precisely.”

“You misunderstand, empress, I’m not agreeing with you. While Slaine did unite them into following him...his orders were few and to attack the military. In fact, Slaine only murdered soldiers.”

“I don’t understand, that is still murder.”

“Human lives are all of equal value, yet there are some that the murder of is considered more horrifying. Civilians and children, for example. Before Slaine, martians simply landed anywhere they wished and destroyed any terran in their way. How many innocent lives, how many women, children, old and non fighting people were murdered in their rampage? Slaine concentrated their efforts on fighting those that could fight back at least. And you punish him for sparing the weak ones, and forgive the much more ruthless martians? _That is not justice in the least_.”

Asseylum gives a little start, and Inaho realizes some of his emotions came through in the last sentence.

“I never expected you to become...intense over this.”

Inaho takes a sip of tea in an attempt to look aloof once more. “I simply disagree with injustice.”

“I...don't know what to tell you, Inaho,” Asseylum says after a pause, sighing melancholically. “To move on from the war, we must set aside hatred, and thus forgiveness is necessary. But Slaine has done too much, some punishment must be given before he is allowed to be forgiven and freed.”

“You have yet to refute my arguments. Why are Slaine’s deeds considered that much worse than the other martians?”

“Because they are.”

“I’m afraid your status of empress does not give you the power to determine what is true or not simply because you determine it to be so. We both have disparaging views on this. My opinion has arguments behind it, and said arguments undermine yours. Do you have counterarguments? If not, it seems I have the right of it.”

“Sometimes what is right has no explanation.”

“So long as it doesn’t fall at the slightest criticism, there doesn't need to be. Which isn’t the case.”

“Inaho…” Asseylum seemed to be anxiously grasping for something now. “I’m not the only one who agreed with this. Both the UFE and martians saw this is the right solution.”

Inaho opens his mouth but shuts it again, realization dawning on him. “Ah, I see now.”

“Truly?” Asseylum asks excitedly.

“I see there is no point in arguing with you, as this decision was not made rationally and defended by those with ulterior motives towards it.”

“What?”

“Let’s start with why the higher ups of the UFE and Vers would agree and back up such a thing. To the UFE, an individual such as Slaine, that can unite the enemies of Earth so dangerously, is someone they’d rather dispose of. As for martians, it's in their best interest if all blame lies on Slaine and not themselves.”

“And what about my decision not being rational?”

“Empress Asseylum...you are, without a doubt, a good person. A person that has all your life wanted with all your heart to spread peace and happiness to everyone. And you enjoy doing so.”

“Thank you, I was becoming worried you'd think me the sort to only want what benefits myself.”

“No, you certainly wish for the good of all.”

“I don’t see the problem with that.”

“The problem is that, between your high status and that, you were never taught self control. Most learn early you can’t always act upon your emotions, because we tend to act out in pettiness or selfishness, and others will quickly cut that down. You, on the other hand, tend to act in a way no one can reprimand you for. You were never taught to not solely act based on your emotions, and so you do anything that feels right. Regarding Slaine, that is an issue, because his outcome is based on your feelings...and your feelings are biased by selfishness in his particular case.”

Asseylum inhales sharply. “How can you say that?! Why would imprisoning him be–”

“Because of all the people that committed murder or crimes in general during the war, Slaine was the one to personally hurt you. He was the childhood friend who betrayed your expectations. He was the only one to use your image and title to forward a plan you loathed. Others may have harmed things you care for, but only he hurt you personally. And so, he is the only one you bestowed punishment upon.”

“I...I’m not–”

“You’re still a good person, overall. Everyone has things they are selfish towards, it makes you human. What you need to do is acknowledge what you did for him is not consistent with the justice you saw fit to hand everyone else. I understand it’s not your fault. You were never taught otherwise and, worse, everyone around you –for their own interests– supported you, so how could you know any better?”

_Except...am I not also saying this for ulterior motives? I have personal interest in Slaine’s happiness...no. No I felt this way long before I fell for him. My attraction did not contaminate my judgement. For now._

Asseylum is pale, and her bottom lip quivers. Inaho knows it’s pointless to speak further, or demand an answer now. If he is the first person to tell this nearly twenty years old royalty she did wrong...Asseylum would need more than a few minutes to take it in and accept.

He does believe she will do so eventually, if not further contaminated by fools pampering her for their own gain, for Asseylum had never been overly proud. If she believed his words, she would admit to her mistakes.

Inaho’s head pulsed with pain; another reason why he shouldn’t prolong the conversation. As he gives her a few moments before dismissing himself, his pain filled mind goes through the conversation, and it recalls something he had forgotten to examine.

He frowns at it. “You...mentioned he’d need to be punished before being allowed to be forgiven and freed.”

He breaks her self reflection and Asseylum looks at him in a slight daze. “Yes?” she asks warily.

“What did you mean?”

Now the one frowning is Asseylum. “I don't understand your question.”

“You talked as if he’ll walk free again.”

“Well...yes, of course! If he repents he’ll be set free eventually.”

Inaho is struck speechless, for once. Freed…? It’s not that he disbelieved that Asseylum would actually do it, but that…

His throat felt suddenly constricted. “If your intent was to free him at one point, why worsen public opinion of him by spreading the lie about his involvement in your murder attempts?”

“That was an idea suggested by martians, which UFE officials welcomed. We would never move on if one side was forever blaming the other for the bloodshed. By blaming Slaine, the one to–”

“The one to take the fall is a terran who spent half his life with martians, and thus both planets are equally to blame, in a way, regrading this war.”

“Precisely!”

 _That is extremely flawed._ “That explains why you put blame on him, but that will make his life difficult in freedom. The people might even harm him if they see him again.”

“I doubt it. He’ll be in prison for many years paying for what he’s done. By the time he is released, everyone will have moved on from the tragedy. They’ll understand he payed for his sins after so long.”

“...what about the fact everyone was told he died?”

“People make mistakes. And it won't really matter since he served his sentence while presumed dead. The UFE felt it would keep him safer from people still too recently pained by the war that might attempt to hurt him.”

 _No, the UFE wants to ensure no government detractors attempt to set him free._ “And what if Slaine spreads the truth about his involvement when he’s freed?”

“He wouldn’t. Because he’ll only be allowed to do so if he goes back to being the old Slaine–”

_I feel like it’s best if I don’t ask what she means by that._

“–and _he_ would understand the need to unify everyone! _He_ wouldn't mind using his name to help peace!”

_Slaine might understand; but accept it, especially when it means a false peace based around a lie? I doubt it._

“Asseylum,” he said, forgetting to use her title. “Did you tell the UFE officials involved in this incarceration that he’d to be freed eventually?”

“Naturally; when his fate was decided the agreement was that he remain in prison until sufficient time to pay for his crimes had passed and he regretted his actions.”

_You fool. What have you done?_

She was a good person… but her love for others above herself had led her to be angry rather than grateful at the transgressions Slaine had done for her sake. Which would have been fine if she hadn’t then, in her lack of understanding and being checked, treated him unfairly out of personal pain. As if it wasn't bad enough, while she was still too decent to wish him to rot alone for eternity, she was too trusting, gullible, and naive; and made it so Slaine’s fate was sealed in that dark cell for the rest of his life.

Because UFE would never allow Slaine to be free. They would never risk it all on his keeping his mouth shut and not attempting revenge.

Slaine is doomed, and Asseylum doesn’t even know.

Inaho wonders if he can show her this, but quickly discards that option; Asseylum still hasn’t wrapped her head around her own selfish decision, attempting to convince her the people around her are extremely self-centered ones that will do anything to protect themselves, at any cost, would be futile.

_Not to mention...even if I succeeded into pushing her into cornering them or even demanding Slaine’s release...they would do so to maintain appearance of goodwill and then have him murdered as soon as possible._

“I think it’s best if we end this for today,” he says quietly and Asseylum nods silently, looking morose. “Please consider what I’ve said.”

“I...I will.” She pauses, hesitant, but then blurts out as Inaho is standing up to leave. “How is he?”

 _He cut his wrist, what do you think?_ “He is sufficiently healthy.”

“What about...his personality. Is he still–”

“I’m no judge of that,” he cuts her off curtly, with little patience. “I never met him before the war.”

“What does he think of his deeds?”

 _He thinks being the sole one being punished is fair._ “He and I do not have any form companionship between us. He feels no desire to tell me, or anyone else, his feelings. He recognizes what he did was murder but I cannot say if he regrets them,” Inaho lies, as the last thing he wants is to risk Slaine’s life by having Asseylum rush to the UFE believing Slaine is in the correct mindset for release.

Before Asseylum can think up another infuriating question for him, Inaho asks one of his own. “Why have you never visited or inquired after him in all this time?”

She purses her lips, wrings her hands and looks down. “You...wouldn't understand. I...you don’t know what it’s like, seeing someone you believed in become so different, so...wrong. I...I couldn't face him. Not when I might see the Count and not my friend.”

“...You’re wrong. I completely understand the feeling of not wanting to have any dealings with someone you once had high regard for because they've become such a disappointment.”

She looks up, hopeful. “You do?!”

“Of course...considering I’ve been avoiding you for that precise reason.”

He turns and walks out without a backward glance.

*

Klancain doesn’t mind the time he had alone with Mazuurek –the man is very good company- but he still wishes he’d managed to hear what Inaho Kaizuka said to his fiancée.

Normally he’d have avoided someone like him speaking with her, for fear he’d reveal things that were best left secret from her and the men she foolishly believed in. However, Klancain had seen how calm, collected and strategic the terran was, and trusted him to know what not to risk saying to the empress.

Still, he wonders just how much of Slaine –for surely their secret must have been brought up– Inaho Kaizuka spoke of.

Well, it didn't matter; even if he had said more than he should, it would all become meaningless soon enough.

“–Klancain?” he hears Mazuurek calling him, and it brings his attention back to the present.

“Pardon?”

The other count smiles sympathetically. “You were miles away, weren't you?”

Klancain manages to refrain from flinching; he had relaxed too much in Mazuurek’s presence. “I sincerely apologize for such a–”

“Please don’t, it’s fine. Considering your position, you must have a lot on your mind.” Mazuurek’s smile slips away and his words become halting. “But...I noticed your features become momentarily dark. Is something the matter? Something I can help with?”

Klancain wishes he could tell him, have him join his side, but Mazuurek has always been too loyal to the empress and thus it would be too large a risk.

Even so...perhaps the rage at the UFE’s soon to be executed ploy has pushed him to his limit, because rather than give Mazuurek perfunctory assurances, he instead replies with, “Count Mazuurek...you and I helped Her Majesty reach where she is right now…”

“...Yes?”

“What do you think of the empress and her rule so far?”

“Are you questioning my loyalty? Of course I like her rule, everyone is so much better off now!”

“As always, your loyalty does you credit,” Klancain replies mechanically and is saved from having to explain his brief lapse by Inaho Kaizuka walking inside, pill and cup in hand.

“I was told you were here. Count Mazuurek, I think it’s time I left.”

“Are you certain you don't want to stay any longer? And...are you alright?” the martian replies worriedly as he glances at the pill.

“This is nothing, simply a headache. And yes, I think I should.”

“But–”

“I’m sure if Mr. Kaizuka feels he needs to go back, he has his reasons,” Klancain interjects, helping the terran, as he has no reason to keep him there or delay his own parting either.

Inaho Kaizuka looks at him steadily and blankly, and Klancain wishes he could read the other at all. Despite taking pills for an alleged headache –possibly due to his eye, he’d been told the terran suffered occasionally as a consequence of an UFE experiment– Inaho Kaizuka showed no signs of pain, or any emotion whatsoever.

_He’s a good asset, I hope he comes to agree with me. Well...perhaps there is something to be gained from UFE’s future plans; if Slaine does die as a result, if indeed Kaizuka cares for him...he’ll be much more inclined to go against them._

*

Mazuurek walks with Inaho until they reach the car that will take him away again. It’s not just a polite gesture, however, when they walk through an empty stretch of corridor, the martian surreptitiously hands him a token.

“That has my personal shield engraved on it. It should be enough to get you into martian bars and other informal gatherings, but don’t expect it to work for more important meetings.”

“Of course. Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

“Don’t. I owed you a favor, did I not? I just hope you come again without an ulterior motive.”

Inaho notes Mazuurek is not reprimanding him and his lips quirk upward, almost smiling. “Yes, I would like to come again to simply talk,” he said honestly. “Or you can come visit me next time, I think you’ll enjoy the plant life in the United States.”

Mazuurek sighs. “I probably would but...they need me here.”

“We can always call each other from time to time. I could try helping you with administration and such.”

“Thank you! But...even so...I wish you weren’t leaving so soon.”

“I planned for this to be short to begin with, and now that you have important guests to entertain it’s best if I do so now.”

“I suppose…”

The fall into silence for a few minutes and reach the parking lot, where Mazuurek points to the car that Inaho will be using.

“A driver should be here soon,” he explains. There is a pause before he adds, “Inaho...can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What...do you think of Asseylum’s rule?”

It’s an unexpected question, and Inaho wonders why he’s asking it. Had his behaviour been suspicious enough that Mazuurek picked up on it? Had that Klancain said something?

“I believe she has good intentions and is trying her best,” he replies honestly.

The driver arrives, curbing any further questions of the sort.

*

“Klancain…”

The empress’ voice is unusually meek and quiet. Then again, her behavior had been strange since Klancain had gone to her after Inaho Kaizuka had left.

_I should have attempted to bug the room._

“Yes?” He responds encouragingly.

“Do you think I…” she begins, but sighs and shakes her head. “No, nevermind. It’s private.”

 _Is she speaking about Slaine Troyard?_ He can’t afford to reveal he was well aware of his true status and so says nothing else.

The matter is dropped.

*

He is getting more annoyed by the minute. He comes back from vacation to find that even if that blank guy is gone, the boy gets increasingly frequent visits, so he can’t even risk talking to him.

That the cripple is decent looking and the ginger has a nice ass only adds to everything.

He hopes they leave soon.

Vacation had helped a little; he managed to work out his needs, even if it had to be with whores. Apparently women these days had no taste and he hadn’t managed to score.

Still, it made him mad that he couldn’t boast about his important job because it was top secret, instead needing to say he was a common prison guard. And none of the paid lay had been looked as good as the boy, even though he was not a damn faggot!

He was getting more frustrated...but the vacation had helped. He could afford to wait until these people got tired of visiting…

Surely that wouldn’t take too long.

*

“...That was fast. Is Mazuurek situated near here?” is Slaine’s welcoming speech when Inaho walks into his cell again.

It’s interesting to Inaho that normally he has no issues –and even welcomes– forgoing  social pleasantries. Yet with Slaine -for obvious reasons– he wishes the other would greet him.

“He’s in another continent, I simply came back at the earliest possible time,” he explains as he slips into his usual seat. Slaine does the same and takes out a Jenga set. He blinks at it. “Did Lemrina and Rayet give you this?”

“Yes, though they had to find a plastic one that couldn’t possibly be used in any way to harm anyone. They had quite a tale about it, and someone mistook them for quarrelling lovers,” he chuckles. “You should ask them about it, I’m surprised they haven’t told you, they were so offended they couldn’t stop mentioning it.”

So Slaine had not missed his presence, and had in fact had fun while he was away. Inaho had fully expected this, and he feels no disappointment but gladness Slaine now has people he can be happier with. “I came here straight from the airport. In the car ride here they were too busy inquiring over what I gathered to speak about themselves.” Yuki had been absent, as she had misunderstood why the girls had wanted to greet Inaho alone and allowed it gleefully.

Slaine starts, taking out a block from the top of the tower. “Hm, so, what did you learn?”

“I couldn’t manage to glean any information regarding Mars’ current circumstances, as Mazuurek is constantly situated here and thus lacking in such.”

They play as they speak.

“That isn’t surprising. Count Mazuurek was always a recluse, even during the war.”

“Yes, though I might now have other means to gain information. I still have to attempt it.”

“What about the network, did you manage to access it?”

“Yes. However, although security has become lax when it comes to me, I decide to not risk it and memorized the statuses of the Squadron rather than attempt to bring a paper them written on it.”

“Go ahead then.”

Inaho, in a low voice, tells him each name and the circumstance written in the network as they continue playing. When he reaches Harklight, he notices Slaine’s hand tremble a little.

_This Harklight means more to him then the rest._

“Thank you,” Slaine says sincerely when Inaho finishes, a complicated expression on his face. “So only four presumed dead...I guess it’s ridiculous for me to be thinking they could have survived…”

“Not at all. You and I managed to live through falling to Earth, others surviving that battle and escaping to this planet wouldn’t be irrational to consider.”

“I...I guess…” Slaine says with obvious relief before inhaling and composing himself. “Alright. Now, I did say you could ask something in return for the information, so…”

“And before I departed, I told you what my question is.”

“You! You couldn’t have been serious! My favorite color?! My _least_ favorite color is _orange_ , incidentally.”

Inaho ignores the last remark. “...I did fully want that answer. However...the task has made me wonder about something, so if you dislike that question, may I suggest an alternative one?”

Slaine scowls. “I said I’d answer anything and I intend to go through with it, just ask already!”

“Very well. Did the Stygis Squadron know about Lemrina?”

Slaine blinks, clearly not expecting it, but after a minute of silent playing replies, “I...suppose I should first explain that although I called those martians the Stygis Squadron, it would be more precise to say they were Stygis Masters. The Squadron was the name of my military, and it was comprised of all of my fa– Count Saazbaum’s former workers as well as some unmanned kataphrakts that could be remote controlled. The ones I wanted to know about were the higher ranks.”

Inaho waits and, after a pause, Slaine continues. “As such, those were more privy to information than most. However, only Harklight was aware of Lemrina’s existence.”

_Him again. Was it Count Saazbaum that told him that or was this man so important and trustworthy to you that you revealed it to him? No, there is no reason for me to ask, this doesn’t matter…_

“Or at least,” Slaine continues. “That is how things were for most of it. At the end, when I had the Moon Base evacuated, I needed more than just Harklight to take care of and ensure Lemrina’s safety, so I revealed her existence to the other Stygis Masters I trusted the most, which were the ones I wrote on your arm. Why did you want to ask me this, anyway?”

“In case I ever chanced upon one of them, to know how much about Lemrina it was safe to reveal,” Inaho says. It’s true enough, but not his main reason for the question. However he had reflected and come to the decision it was best to keep his speculation secret from Slaine, for now.

“I doubt you’ll simply bump into any of them, if they’re in hiding,” Slaine says, shaking his head.

They proceed with the match in silence.

The atmosphere is tranquil, when compared to how things usually fare between them.

And Inaho knows he must say something to ruin it, because keeping it from Slaine will not be seen well by him. He hadn’t mentioned it to the girls, but their trust he didn’t need, or crave.

“Slaine...there is one more thing.”

“Is that hesitation I can hear in your voice? This is going to be good.”

“I very much doubt it. Nevertheless, you have a right to know and...request details if you wish. I haven’t told anyone about it, and don’t plan to.”

“...that’s ominous. Say it already.”

“While I was at Count Mazuurek’s Landing Castle, he received an unexpected visit from the Empress.” Slaine –hands reaching out to take another block– freezes. Inaho continues. “She and I spoke.”

“...Alone?” Slaine asks hoarsely.

“Yes.”

Slaine says nothing else, avoiding eye contact by looking intently at the jenga tower. Inaho can see how tightly his jaw is clenched and his labored breathing.

 _Let’s not prolong this_. “Do you want to know what we talked about?”

“No.” Slaine’s tone is harsh and final.

For the first time, the tower falls when Slaine grabs a block.

Knowing staying will do neither any good, Inaho stands up. “Since the game is over, I think I’ll leave. Unless you’re against that.”

“I’m not,” Slaine says with less bite than expected.

Inaho nods and leaves.

He can’t help but feel relieved at how things went. In truth, he had no desire to tell Slaine what Asseylum had said, no good could possibly come of it.

*

The next days, the news reports that Asseylum’s negotiation attempt failed again.

*

“This is...unusual,” Pietra says, clearly wary, as she sat beside him on the park bench.

Inaho doesn’t blame her for it; it is highly suspicious for him to have requested they meet outside the prison. “I wished to speak with you regarding Slaine’s conditions, and know your report of his status. Given Rayet and Lemrina always come with me these days, I felt the need to meet with you here while they visit him so they did not attempt to pry.”

“Ah, that is logical.” She nods her head in approval.

“Yes, very. Which is why no one will question that excuse should someone inquire.”

“...W-what?”

Inaho would normally have more before doing this, but it’s been three days since his last conversation with Slaine and he is still avoiding the cell; believing that it’s best to stay away from Slaine for a while.

Because it’s clear whatever Inaho and Asseylum talked about will impact him, and Inaho is sure Slaine realized that. Even if Asseylum had not mentioned him at all...it would still mean something.

So far, Slaine had only guesses as to what Asseylum felt about him, but Inaho had basically implied he had the answers to that.

Slaine must resent him for threatening to remove the choice of hope he had when there was no way of knowing how she truly felt. If Inaho appears before him before he can settle his own feelings again, he might lash out harshly, and so his absence is best for now.

..or so Inaho tells himself. It could also be that he fears Slaine will have the courage to ask what they talked about, and if it involved him, and Inaho will have to tell him…

It’s not something he can avoid forever, but for now Inaho concentrates on other things to foolishly delay it. He doesn’t even want to consider how badly Slaine may react to what Asseylum had told him.

He shies away from such thoughts by focusing on the stunned woman next to him. “You understood what I said. You wouldn’t manage to succeed in your charade if you weren’t extremely smart.”

“I...I’m not sure what you’re talking about–”

“You are a former member of Slaine’s Stygis Squadron.”

She pales, eyes wide, and it takes her a minute to manage to compose herself enough to attempt denial. “I-I don’t know why you could possibly come up with such a thing. I have been in UFE’s service since long before–”

“Pietra was, you mean. The backstory was quite convenient. Amnesia to excuse your lacking knowledge in everything Pietra would have known, and injuries requiring facial reconstruction to explain the scars you have from, no doubt, the plastic surgery you went through to look like her.”

“T-that is quite some big leap in logic you–”

“Naturally, if all I had to go by was your backstory, I would never have come to this conclusion, much less told you of it. What made me initially suspicious was your response to Lemrina’s arrival.”

“What?”

“You received us carrying a wheelchair for her, even though Lemrina could walk so long as she had crutches from time to time.”

“I...they mentioned she had a walking disability, I wasn’t sure how much of one so–”

“A good excuse. However, I requested the log of the most recent orders received –under the guise of verifying if a guard wasn’t messaging his girlfriend using official communication channels– and saw the orders as they were relayed to you. Your superiors warned you of her coming, and showed you an image so you could see who to expect. Said Image only had her face, and at no point did they mention her walking issues.”

The woman’s lips thin and she doesn’t deny it, though not all fight has left her. “And what basis do you have to assume I used to work for Slaine?”

“I’ve recently come across info on what Slaine said was his most trusted members of the Stygis Squadron. Only one of those was a woman. I noticed that her sizes and height were extremely similar to yours. To the point that even if you were to be measured now, any discrepancy in the data would be disregarded.”

“How do you know my–”

“This should be obvious. I reviewed each and every personnel that would work in that prison. Including yours. As the highest rank in there, I made sure to memorize your information.”

“...Even so…”

“There is one more thing, that made me come to this conclusion. As I said, you clearly knew that Lemrina used to walk in a wheelchair. However, her existence should have been a secret to martians. But Slaine told me that at the very end, he revealed about her to his most trusted squadron members, which included that woman.”

“...This was still risky…”

“Yes,” Inaho acknowledges. “The chances of my conjecture being wrong were not small ones...but they were still sufficiently high. So, will you still refuse to acknowledge it?”

She slumps and closes her eyes in defeat. “You won’t tell the UFE, will you?”

“I won’t. You thought I might?”

“Obviously. I’ve noticed how you treat Lord Slaine, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have an ulterior motive for that.”

“That is a logical argument. Now, for what purposes are you infiltrated in the UFE...Maia?”

“Yes, my name is Maia, but go back calling me Pietra so there is no risk of blunder.”

“Very well, but as for my other question?”

“I infiltrated for the obvious reasons of spying on my enemies. Though I took the chance to be the Warden so I could ensure my lord at least remained alive.”

“You still call him your lord, despite the change in positions?”

She looks at him sharply, clearly affronted. “I did not follow him simply because he happened to be my superior! Count Slaine was the greatest count. He wasn’t a martian and he still looked out for us and our future more than anyone else. He is a great leader and the fact that he is imprisoned for it doesn’t change that!”

“He hates me. For over an year he lived devoid of anyone he liked. Why did you never reveal yourself?”

“It would be suspicious if I spoke at length with him. And I didn’t want to give him false hope of an escape that might take years...or never come.”

“Who are you working for? What you've done clearly implies more people.”

“I don’t trust you enough to tell you that.”

“Fair enough, this concludes our talk, then.”

“...W-what? That’s it?!”

“Did you expect more?”

“Well...yes! Are you not going to try and force me into revealing who it is? Or blackmail me into obeying you?”

“It’s clear you aren’t the sort to break simply because I insist, and I’m not going to torture you for it. I also have no use for you, currently. Though it’s good to know that if in the future Slaine is in need of help, he has the Warden on his side.”

“...despite what you’ve done and your face...I can’t help thinking you really are doing all this to help him.”

“I am. Though I understand why you would hesitate to believe me.” He moves as if to leave, then thinks of something else to ask. “I realize this might be information you won’t wish to reveal but...do you know what happened to the one named Harklight?”

She frowns at the question, but a ringtone goes off before she can.

It’s a formal ring, and, brows creased, she takes a cellphone Inaho recognizes as the official one, meant only for encrypted calls to the UFE.

“Sir?” she says, accepting the call, then raises her eyebrows in surprise at what she hears. “I see. He’s with me right now, in fact. He was requesting that I report on that person’s condition. Yes, I will tell him, sir. Immediately.”

“What is it?” Inaho asks when she terminates the call.

“I’m not sure. I was ordered to tell you to go to the usual room for communications. It seems the higher ups want to talk to you. With urgency.”

*

“Inaho Kaizuka.”

“Yes? I was told you all wished to speak with me.”

“That is correct. We have plans for the dead man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The existence of Maia is canon, including her position. [Here are images](http://fabelyn.tumblr.com/post/123833555056/more-yes-she-is-the-one-speaking). Fun fact: when Harklight in ep12 leaves the squad to go back to Slaine, she is the first to follow him back and she is still alive at the end, when the few squad members (and Barocruhz) do a suicide attack against the deucalion and are never seen again.
> 
> -Her name is not canon though. I don’t recall ever hearing it so i made one up. 
> 
> -I hope Inaho’s realization about her isn't a big leap, by the way.
> 
> -I think this chapter warrants a reminder that no one is getting raped in this fic.
> 
> -Also: there is no warning for HarklightxSlaine (even if onesided) in my tags for a reason, so don’t worry about that either.
> 
> -Asseylum never having visited Slaine is also canon. It was confirmed by writers in one of those extra infos I abhor and don't recall where to find again.  
> -Her whining about Slaine not being his old self is canon as well, in case anyone forgot that detail in the episodes.
> 
> -Oh Asseylum (one last time): I tried my best to rationally consider her decisions, actions and character. Still, as much as I tried, in the end I failed to make anything she did at all reasonable. At the most, it’s justified by her being naive, sheltered, and pampered which...aren't that great a thing. Still, I tried. I hate her character but i didn't want to dirty my fic with insane bashing, and hope people consider all the logical reasons I put in Inaho’s mouth to explain why her actions were not okay.
> 
> -I considered splitting this chapter but...I wanted to hurry up and have the events of next chapter out soon, since I like the next one a lot. It'll be very short though.


	17. Progresso

Inaho may be more inexpressive than a blank paper, but when he walks inside Slaine’s cell it’s patently obvious that something is wrong.

 _Very_ wrong, if he’s showing clear signs of it.

Inaho trudges towards his usual place slowly, his face ashen and he barely glances at Slaine. He practically collapses into his seat.

Slaine can’t help but become worried. Inaho isn’t foolish enough to come to him for comfort, so a visit when he’s in this state must mean whatever is upsetting him has to do with Slaine.

_But if it has to do with me, why is he so wrecked?_

He seats himself opposite the other as usual and, for once, doesn’t delay by mocking him. “Let’s cut to the chase. It’s obvious to me something is wrong, so tell me what it is.”

Inaho’s face is...blank, yet not like it usually is. It’s not the expressionlessness of someone who has none, but of someone who is hiding his feelings by steeling himself.

“You–” Inaho begins, looking at the desk and not at him, but he cuts himself short as a brief look of pain passes his features.

It makes Slaine change his mind. “Actually, I don't want to know. Leave before you collapse, you’re clearly with that headache.”

“No, not yet.”

“Fine,” Slaine huffs, and motions to stand up. “I’ll just call the–”

With surprising speed, Inaho lurches forward and his hand shoots out to grab Slaine’s arm. “Don’t, please,” he says, and the hint of urgency in his tone stops Slaine more than his hand. He waits, and Inaho explains himself. “If they know I’m in pain they’ll either remove me immediately and not allow me back before it’s too late, or not trust what I report back. The pain isn’t so severe since I’m under heavy medication. I won’t collapse.”

Begrudging but curious, Slaine sits down again and, as Inaho lets go of him, urges, “Go on then.”

Inaho inhales slowly and, looking at his hands lying on the table, finally begins. “You have a choice to make.”

“Well now, _that’s_ new,” Slaine can’t help but quip.

Inaho ignores him and ploughs on. “I’m sure you recall how certain martian counts still occupied terran lands and refused to leave?”

“Yes.”

“The empress recently attempted to once again speak to one of them. He refused her.” He pauses, hesitating, before continuing. “The UFE’s patience has run out, as this count is occupying extremely fertile lands. They’ve decided to no longer wait for a peaceful solution to it.”

“ _She_ agreed to that?”

“...No. The UFE plans to resolve the issue while keeping her in the dark.”

Slaine thinks he knows where this is going –making his hair stand on end– but things don't quite make sense yet. “How do they plan to...ah...initiate hostilities without her knowledge?”

The hands on the table bunch themselves into fists, and Slaine prepares himself for whatever Inaho is going to say next.

“The UFE managed to acquire an abandoned but fully functioning skycarrier.”

Slaine closes his eyes and wills himself to remain calm. Everything is clear now. “So they want someone to invade the Landing Castle in a skycarrier. Attack it or infiltrate and blow it up or something?”

“The details haven't been revealed to me yet, but it seems it’ll be infiltrating then attacking,” Inaho replied heavily.

“And they want me to pilot.” Slaine doesn’t bother to wait for confirmation, he knows he’s right. “I get that I should know of Landing Castles and piloting a skycarrier more than terrans, but I’m more of a liability in this situation. I could escape or betray them or both.”

“They know, and fear it. However...none of the military crew they trust for this has shown skill in piloting the skycarrier, as martian controls are different from terrans ones. It would take too long for them to become good at it. The UFE fears that the longer they wait, the more Count Mikael manages to fortify his stronghold. Besides, if you’re the one to do it, should you fail…”

“Let me guess: If I die, one less problem for them. If I get captured, it’ll be hard to point fingers at the UFE, and any claim of mine that I was under their command will be easily ignored as an attempt to drag down my enemies.”

“...Yes.”

“There’s still the danger of my escaping, how will they deal with that?”

“I asked the same question. Their reply was evasive, but they were certain they had a way.”

“Do you think they’ll use Lemrina to threaten me into cooperating?” Slaine asks sharply.

Inaho shakes his head. “I considered that as well. But if so, they’d have already secured her to avoid an escape. She’s still free and Rayet reports no one following them.”

“Oh, that’s good at least,” Slaine says with relief. “Okay, so they have some means they assume will keep me in line. What if I decide to kill myself rather than help them? Did you ask them that?”

“Yes, they believe since you haven’t killed yourself after being moved to more lax quarters, then you have no suicidal tendencies.”

“Hm.” Slaine finds that he feels...nothing. A void. He’s going to be used for murder. They’ll add to his crimes and he has no choice about it. Or maybe...maybe it would help him pay for what he’d done, since he’d be helping terrans for once. Besides...the thought of being able to see the outside, the sky and maybe even the ocean…

He just needs to...accept it, that his life has no more choices. _Look what I did when I had my own will, it’s only natural things have come to this._

But until he does, he won’t react, not in front of Inaho. “Well...that’s it then. I suppose I am grateful that you bothered to warn me, though I’m not sure why you’re like–”

“You misunderstand why I’ve come,” Inaho interrupts softly.

Slaine frowns. “I have?” Despite it all, dread settles in him. “Is this...have you come to take me already?”

“No. I said you had a choice. You can choose to not do it.”

“... _Liar_. Why would the UFE give me a choice at all?”

“Because I... I convinced them that, even if your death or capture does not negatively affect them, failure might mean Count Mikael being on alert for another attack, as well as losing the skycarrier. Lack of success would make another attempt nearly impossible. I told them I’d verify your psych and gauge if you’d make any attempt to sabotage it or if you were incapable of carrying it out. Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll report that you will be a liability and not worth it.”

Slaine finds it hard to breathe all of a sudden. “Why...why would you do that for me?”

Inaho sighs. “You know why, even if you refuse to believe it.”

His emotions are a mess now, more so than usual when it comes to Inaho. There is a pleasant tingle in his head at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Inaho had always been telling the truth and cares...but his stomach drops at the reminder that that makes no sense, and he’s just being a fool.

 _But...why is he so ill-looking if he managed to give me a way out?_ The thought makes him realize something, and he calms down, eyeing Inaho suspiciously. “There’s something you aren't telling me.”

Inaho finally looks up at him. His eyes are too hollow. “Why do you assume such?” he asks, but there is no hint of worry in his tone, just weariness.

“No matter how little they believe you care, anyone with a reasonable brain would hesitate to trust your evaluation alone in this. You’ve been visiting me too long, surely they’d worry that your judgement might have become impaired. You must have done something to certify them that your sole opinion could be so trusted.”

Inaho shrugs and looks down at his hands again. “I didn’t tell you because it’s not something you will care about, much less influence your decision.”

“I’ll be the one to decide that. What did you do?”

“Nothing. I didn't need to do anything but point out the obvious.” It’s with some alarm that Slaine notices his shoulders shaking slightly. “The ones who they trust to do this in your stead and who practiced piloting the skycarrier... are those in the Deucalion. If you don’t go, my friends will.”

*

It’s illogical that saying out loud what he had been thinking should make the pain any worse, but it does.

He continues to avoid looking Slaine in the eye. He can’t handle seeing mockery or glee or anything else, not today.

No matter what Slaine chooses, someone dear to him is doomed.

“...You said piloting results weren’t that good,” Slaine says after a moment, voice strangely softer.

“They managed to pilot it, but not…” he finds himself faltering.

“Not enough to escape if fighting ensues?”

“And also bad enough anyone paying attention will think the way the skycarrier moves is suspicious.”

“...I still...I don't understand. Even supposing you care...why would you do this? Surely your friends mean more to you, and by not doing anything you could at least not feel guilty about the results.”

Inaho removes his hands from the table and places them still clenched tightly on his lap, staring at their direction but not really seeing them. “My friends...they believe in the UFE. They never attempted to leave it, and remain there willingly. That doesn't mean the UFE has the right to risk their lives, but there’s a difference between ordering employees who believe in them to do it and...forcing _you_. You’re already locked up alone, you shouldn't be treated like some tool, to be used unscrupulously when needed and then left to dust alone when not. This isn't for punishment, but to give themselves an advantage. I can't...agree to it.”

He swallows, clasping his hands together tightly enough that his nails were painfully digging into his flesh. “I had to at least give you choice. Even if it means my friends will die I...couldn't bear if I didn't at least give you that. Either way...I’ll have to live with knowing my actions or lack of them resulted in death.”

He is going to stare at a dear one’s grave and know he sent them there.

The pain in his head was nowhere near the one in his heart.

In the silence that follows his explanation, he hears the scraping of a chair. Even with his head still downcast, Inaho can see Slaine moving. He stops when he reaches Inaho’s side and–

Slaine goes down until he’s kneeling next to Inaho and reaches down to gently place a hand over his fisted ones. Inaho turns to look at him, but now the one avoiding eye contact is Slaine.

“It...seems like I have to apologize,” he says with a small smile, looking at Inaho’s hands and coaching them apart with his.

“For?” Inaho is completely uncomprehending. He loosens his grip enough that his hands are prised apart.

Slaine takes one of his now free hands and covers it with his own, squeezing slightly. “You’ve always said you have no ulterior motive for what you do to me, and any attempts at kindness are simply because you care.” He pauses, licking his lips. “I never could make myself believe it, but now…”

Inaho forgets to breath. Surely Slaine isn't about to say–

“I was wrong. You _do_ care. Of course, this could be a ruse and you’re lying but...but I don't think so. You aren’t this good an actor.”

Inaho closes his eyes. In any other time, knowing Slaine finally believed him would be wonderful, but in his current situation he can’t muster any joy at it.

“Oh, and I want to pilot.”

He snaps his eyes open again and stares at Slaine, who is now looking him in the eye.

“Slaine…”

“Don’t bother,” Slaine interrupts, voice firm and resolute again. “I’m not agreeing to do this for you or your friends. I don’t even know them, and trusting you doesn’t mean I like you or want to risk myself for your sake. I want to do this for myself. I’ll be stuck within these walls forever, if there’s a chance I can, even for a moment, see the outside again, see the sky and maybe even water and help terrans at the same time...I’ll take it.” His features soften again as he continues, hand still grasping Inaho’s. “So stop beating yourself up. You got what you wanted; you gave me my choice and your friends aren’t going to die.”

“You–”

“I’m not dying either, idiot. I might have become a little rusty without practice, but I’m sure I’m still a good pilot. And if I’m wrong and die...” He snorts derisively. “Not a very bad prospect either.”

“Do you want to die?” Inaho asks.

Slaine hesitates, but answers looking him in the eye. “...No.”

Inaho places his free hand over Slaine’s. “Then I won’t let anyone kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It only took us 17 chapters to reach this point. Then again, I felt given the situation, Slaine trusting Inaho quickly wouldn't be very believable.
> 
> -A very short chapter, but I felt the content should be satisfying enough to not need to prolong it, and changing scenes and continuing would lessen the effect.
> 
> -Someone once asked what was my favorite part of this fic so far. I randomly answered something because none of my favorite parts had happened yet. With this I can safely say that out of all 17 chapters, this one is my favorite. I hope I've managed to make everyone enjoy it too


	18. Chapter 18

After talking to Slaine, Inaho managed to hold himself together long enough to give a convincingly calm -for once, his lack of expression was useful- report on Slaine’s willingness and capability to obey the UFE.  He collapsed inside the car driven by Rayet -he hadn't wanted Yuki to see him in that state- and blacks out immediately.

*

By the time Inaho wakes up and his sister allows him to leave the confines of his bed, Lemrina had been told the news.  Unsurprisingly, she had responded to it with near hysterics.

Surprisingly, however, she does not attempt to deal with it by attacking Inaho, verbally or otherwise, and instead seems to regard him with a look he can't decipher.

“Did you say something to her?” he asks Rayet when Yuki takes Lemrina away to sooth her, as she’d now resorted to sobbing out inventive revenge torture against the UFE. “I did not expect to be spared of her hatred on this.”

Rayet says nothing, stabbing the food in front of her with the fork a little too forcibly.

Her blatant ill humor could be caused by Yuki telling her to stay away from Lemrina for now as outright finding her death threats funny would not help her calm down, but Inaho thinks that’s not it.

She’d been sullen since he’d told her how things had gone, so the source of her issue is clear.

“You’re mad at me for giving Slaine a choice.”

The fork clatters loudly as it’s dropped. “Is that what you’re going to call risking your friends lives?” she hisses.

“However I call it doesn’t change its severity.”

“Oho, so you realize what you were doing?!”

“...I knew.”

Rayet bangs her hand on the table. “Bastard, I don't know if that makes it worse or not. And to think I was happy you finally demonstrated having a crush on someone. How could you choose him over them?!”

“I didn’t choose.”

“You did! You cared more about his safety than theirs.”

“I did _not_. I made it fairer than it would be otherwise.”

“You’re not supposed to make it fair! You’re supposed to selfishly do what it takes to protect them, not throw them under the bus!”

“I wasn’t going to let it end like that. I would have attempted a contingency plan.”

“Such as?”

“Find a way to warn the count of the impending attack, or leak it somehow, so that the UFE couldn’t go on with it.”

She curls her lips and considers it a moment. “That’s too flawed and risky. It doesn’t change the-”

“Of course not, nothing does.” Inaho sighs. “Rayet, I will not attempt to argue that what I did was good. It wasn’t. Nor was it my choosing Slaine over all my friends, though I can understand why you assume it was so. Perhaps it was an act of selfishness...but then, wouldn’t have my choosing to remain as nothing more than a pawn with his hands tied by not giving Slaine a choice another act of selfishness? To keep myself blameless regardless of who died… I felt that if I am to suffer and if someone is to die...than at least let me make the situation if not right or fair at least a fraction less cruel than it is.”

He pauses, and realizes he had involuntarily looked down at the table. Inaho wills himself to look Rayet in the eye again and continues. “No matter how this ends, even if Slaine succeeds and survives and everyone is unscathed... I won’t forget what I did. I’m sure it will haunt my subconscious whenever I see any of them again. I know that isn’t any form of consolation for nearly endangering them, but I want you to know it’s not something I’ll ever think lightly of.”

“...I suppose that will have to do,” Rayet concedes with difficulty. “But don’t think I’m okay with it already.”

“I understand.”

“But I do have a question.”

“Yes?”

“If Slaine wasn’t able to pilot and, instead of your friends, the one to do it in his place was your sister…”

“That would never occur. Even when my sister was still in the military, piloting was never her forte-”

“I’m not saying there was any chance of that happening, I’m telling you to pretend-”

“I can’t pretend such an impossible situation would-”

“Do it.”

“...in that...utterly implausible scenario...I would never have given Slaine a choice.”

“Good.”

“Why even ask this? The answer should be obvious.”

“I just wanted to make sure this is a case of strong emotions for Slaine and not insanity.”

*

Elsewhere, Klancain hears what Inaho has tried to do and smiles.

If it ends badly for Slaine, he’s now sure he can convince Inaho to work with him.

*

Although the mission is not his doing, nor has the UFE threatened to use him, Inaho finds the reactions towards him have changed.

Yuki constantly attempts to hide her unease whenever she looks at her brother, and Inaho quickly learns she fears Inaho will be dragged into it too.

He decides to keep from her that he has every intention of jumping in it by his own volition, for Slaine and his friends.

Rayet is colder to him, though quickly thawing.

Lemrina, in contrast, is less aggressive. Once or twice Inaho almost caught her looking at him with measured respect. He inquired about it to Rayet again and quickly found out why that was so: Rayet had, in her anger, blurted out to her what Inaho had done for Slaine.

And speaking of the prisoner, he has also changed towards Inaho.

“Just because I trust you doesn't mean I like you!”

“Yes, you’ve said that before now.”

“And I’m going to keep saying it so there’s no danger of you thinking otherwise!”

Slaine has become more snappish. Scowling and complaining and voicing his dislike of Inaho constantly.

At one point, Slaine throws a Scrabble piece at his head in contempt.

“You don’t look like someone whose crush is constantly declaring their hate for them,” Rayet points out and Lemrina nods in agreement.

Inaho shrugs. He had always known Slaine disliked -if not loathed- him and his repeated verbal affirmations of it changed nothing.

In fact, Inaho finds himself amused by Slaine’s antics. Despite his constant glares and harsh words, Inaho feels safer than ever near him.

 _Like a dog that won’t bite so it barks to seem threatening,_ Inaho concludes, and knows he can never say this out loud; Slaine would take it the wrong way…

A pity, as the analogy is decently accurate as dogs were loyal and emotional creatures. Not to mention, Inaho kept getting the desire to pet his hair which, now constantly and properly cared for, looked silky…

“Why are you staring at me?” Slaine asks suspiciously.

“I’m simply attempting to gauge the effects of the shampoo. I don't suppose you’d allow me to touch your hair to-”

“I’ll bite you.”

 _Like a dog indeed_ , is Inaho’s immediate thought, and it’s disturbingly followed by, _you can bite if it’s like the last time…_

*

It doesn’t remain like that for long. Slaine goes back to being subdued soon enough when the training equipment arrives.

To be more precise, the equipment had already been around for a few days, shipped almost instantly after Inaho had said Slaine was apt to obey them. However, no one wished to risk leaving Slaine alone with such equipment in his room and so another part of his prison had to be reconditioned for such.

It took a week just to make it safe for use, but there wasn’t any hurry: the UFE wouldn't want to attack Count Mikael too soon after negotiations went through, as it would be extremely suspicious.

“I recognize this place,” Slaine says with evident loathing when he sees it, and Inaho can understand why; they’re using his former transparent cell.

There is a treadmill, weights tied to the floor with chains so Slaine cannot throw them or take them near the door, and one more thing.

“What is that?” Slaine demands, looking warily at the dark sphere, at least three meters in diameter, in the middle of the room.

“The thing they’ll want you to practice the most on. A simulator.”

“Interesting that it isn't transparent,” Slaine says, approaching it and moving his hands to open the door.

“It was built before they planned to have you use it, so transparency wasn’t considered.” Inaho sees Slaine enter the simulator and follows him inside. It’s the shape and size of a skycarrier cockpit, so it fits two people even if barely.

Rather than turn it on, Slaine looks at his surroundings as he seats himself. “So...whatever happens here is private?”

Inaho thinks there is something wrong; Slaine is looking slightly nervous at the question. _Maybe I’m reading him wrong and that is just masked excitement._

“No. Although someone standing outside cannot see you in here, this place is completely monitored. There is a camera installed...there.” He points to where it’s discreetly placed. “It covers the whole area. Furthermore, every move and result in the simulator will also be sent to others.”

“...I see,” Slaine says, ignoring the screen and staring at the camera with what Inaho thought was relief.

_It doesn’t make sense, why would he be glad for a camera? Is he worried someone will attempt to murder him?_

Before Inaho can consider it further, Slaine turns on the simulator.

*

When he thinks about it, Slaine hasn't piloted anything in over a year...but before that he’d been using the Tharsis, so in truth Slaine hasn’t been in a skycarrier for years.

Even so, his results are still better than any terrans. He needs practice but there is no question he’ll be by far the best one for the job.

*

Slaine hears the results with pride and shoves the small, so small, disappointment that they won't change his mind about using him to the deepest parts of his heart...

*

“Slaine, are you really sure about this?” Lemrina asks at one point, biting her lip with worry. “I know I said I didn’t trust Kaizuka, but I might have been wrong. If you change your mind I’m sure he'll remove you...”

“It’s alright Lemrina,” Slaine reassures her. “Thank you but I do want to do this.”

“I hope you’re not doing it for his sake…”

“I’m not. Nor did I agree to it to spare his friends. I want to do it for myself. Have some faith in me, Lemrina, I’ll be fine.”

“Oh Slaine, I wish there was something I could do.”

“That you still want to help means the world to me. It’s fine if there isn’t, don't feel bad for it.”

“Even if you say that, I still…”

*

“Was Klancain Cruhteo there too?” Slaine asks nonchalantly out of nowhere, too much so, as he runs on the treadmill.

Inaho had noticed Slaine always avoided the simulator when he was the one keeping watch. He wasn’t sure why, however, given what Slaine had once told him about stares he got when he trained where guards could see, he can guess at the reason.

Inaho only needs a moment to understand what Slaine is referring to. It’s the first time he has ever asked about his recent meeting of Asseylum. “He was there, though we only exchanged the socially expected greetings and nothing more.”

“Hm,” Slaine replies noncommittally and slows down his pace to a walk on the treadmill.

 _He’s perspiring less despite running more than last time. He’s becoming used to physical exercise again_ , Inaho notes.

Slaine says nothing else on the subject, which Inaho knows means little; the area is monitored, if Slaine has anything to ask he doesn’t want everyone hearing, he can’t afford to voice it now.

“I think this is enough for now, come on,” he states, panting, as he leaves the treadmill.

Going back to his cell in an annoyance; Inaho had managed to convince them he alone could handle escorting Slaine from and back to it, but he hadn’t succeeded in getting rid of the necessity to handcuff him every time, or carry a gun trained to his back. At least Slaine seemed to be more amused than bothered at the continuous safety measures.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he proclaims when he enters his cell, looking down at his workout uniform -something Inaho made with backing from the Warden had made sure he’d gotten some- in disgust. “I’m filthy. You stay there until I come back.”

So there is something more he wishes to discuss regrading Klancain, Inaho thinks as he silently moves to his usual seat, relieved Slaine hadn’t wanted to speak with him inside the bathroom for added privacy, the last thing he wants is to see Slaine without any clothing again.

 _No_ , he tells himself miserably as he plays a chess match against himself, _the issue is precisely that I want to see that._

Now more than ever Inaho fears Slaine realizing how he feels, as he would immediately assume there were ulterior motives after all and the tenuous trust he had towards Inaho would invariably break.

Slaine doesn’t take long, and soon seats himself opposite Inaho, now wearing his usual prisoner garbs.

Inaho takes one look at him and says, “You should dry your hair.”

Slaine frowns. “Why?”

 _It looks good, clinging to you like tha_ t. “You might catch a cold.”

His words are met with derisive snort. “Oh please,” Slaine chortles. “As if I’d risk losing my chances of going outside. Look, this room has no draft and it’s usually warm when the aircon isn’t on. You should know that.”

Inaho doesn’t retort, since his reasoning had been flimsy to begin with. Instead he looks to the game. Slaine moves a piece from the side in front of him.

_If he isn’t complaining about taking over a game I started being unfair, then he has more important things to focus on._

Sure enough, Slaine is quick to ask, “What did you think of Klancain?”

“We spoke too little to form an opinion.”

“But it must have been enough to form an impression at least. Go on.”

“He appeared affable enough, however I believe that simply means he is a very good actor.”

“Hm, most likely.”

“Have you any concrete evidence to be suspicious of him?”

“Are you saying I shouldn't be?” Slaine says sharply. “ Because _you_ just-”

“I just said I also doubt he is...” _Like Asseylum_. “...As innocent as he appears. So of course I wouldn't question you feeling likewise. I’m just wondering if you have more solid proof to help form my opinion.”

Slaine sighs. “I only met him once. In fact, I only became aware of his existence after I became a Count. Cruhteo never made any mentions of family when he was near me,”  he shakes his head. “Anyway, I only met him briefly, for tea, just before the UFE attack at the Moon Base. We were both being civil but...well...he said the former Emperor-” he pauses and frowns. “What happened to him, anyway?”

“Information from Mars is scarce as it is, and the health of the former Emperor is never mentioned. No mourning period has occurred, however, so I consider that he may still be alive.”

“Hm. I always wondered what happened to him when...his granddaughter declared herself Empress. At the time I had more important things to concentrate on and never really considered how strange the declaration was.”

“You’re not the only one. Was it the fact the Emperor himself did not make a statement allowing for the change in power?”

“Yes! I thought maybe he’d died. But if he had, she should have made a declaration stating it.”

Inaho nods in agreement. “I questioned the proceedings too.”

“Then how come you don’t know what happened to him yet?”

Inaho sees no issue with admitting a mistake, so he answers without hesitation. “Until you brought him up just now, he’d entirely slipped from my mind, as ultimately his situation is of no consequence to me. Overthrowing Asseylum isn't something I have in mind.”

“Even so,”  Slaine insists, foolishly putting a tower at risk in his inattentiveness. “All this time-”

“I secluded myself from political matters, as you may recall.”

“You met with Count Mazuurek-”

“Forcing the situation into what I needed to forward my immediate interests were all I had in mind.”

“Fine! But you spoke to...Pri- _Empress_ Asseylum, wouldn’t the topic of her accession have been brought up?”

“Our conversation was short.”

“I see, she was otherwise engaged and you had to cut it short.”

 _I’m not going to lie about this._ “No, I felt that after what we had talked about, distance would be best before more damage was done and ceased it.”

“Ceased it? Did you tell her - _an Empress_ \- you didn't want to talk to her and she just went with it?!” Slaine looks scandalized, and Inaho finds it amusing enough that he anticipates how he’ll look when he says…

“No but it was implied when I turned my back and gave her some not very polite parting words before leaving the room.”

Slaine’s answering expression doesn’t disappoint and, before he can hold himself back, Inaho chuckles at his wide eyed look.

Thankfully, rather than be affronted by it, Slaine’s lips twitch. “How shocking, so you do know how to laugh.”

“Ah, I apologize, your expression was too comical.” Inaho immediately regrets his honest remark; Slaine will interpret it as mockery…

He doesn’t, however. Instead his own smile widens. “If you had any common sense you’d have the same reaction to the utter ridiculousness I just heard. Still, I guess it’s not bad to hear you make normal human sounds for once.”

It’s clearly a jab, yet Inaho’s besotted brain can't help interpret it as Slaine complimenting him on his laughter. _Better not tell him I consider it a compliment, or Slaine will immediately retract it and become sullen to compensate._

“Honestly,” Slaine continues. “I’m guessing you two spoke alone, because no one would have let you live after such rudeness, except for Her Majesty herself.”

“I’m well aware.”

Slaine shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t imagine why you would think a conversation with her needed to be cut short. Empress Asseylum is the last person who would say something offensive.”

“In certain circumstances, the existence of naiveté itself is the offense.” Inaho freezes as soon as the words are out. Twice in a few minutes he’s said something dangerous. I’m too relaxed…

Slaine blinks and hesitates. “So that hasn’t changed…”

It’s not a statement that defends her...but neither does it attack. And Inaho can’t interpret his look; is he reminiscing condescendingly or with fondness?

Slaine quickly recovers from his reverie and looks at Inaho with genuine curiosity. “What were you talking about? Terran politics?”

One second after he asks he flinches and looks regretful.

Inaho inwardly sighs as he sees the light mood cracking, but his answer is unavoidable. “Judging by your reaction, you realize what we probably spoke about. The question is, do you want to hear the details?”

“ _No_ ,” Slaine says too quickly, and his hand momentarily comes up in a ‘stop’ position before he hastily puts it down again. “I don't want to know.”

“As you wish,” Inaho says and, in an attempt to salvage the good atmosphere, diverts Slaine”s attention. “You were speaking of your meeting with Klancain?”

“Oh. Right. Well, he said the Emperor was fine but Lemrina and I had contacted him prior to that to receive formal blessings for the wedding and he looked and sounded anything but that.” Slaine shrugs. “Of course, that by itself means nothing, he could have been sparing me the sadder details. However there was also the question of why Klancain was snooping around the Moon Base during the UFE attack. His superior should have been the Emperor but it’s unlikely he had any sanity left to ask him to verify things. And even if the Emperor was sound enough to do so… if he’d been suspicious of me at all it’d have been much easier to demand an audience alone with the one he assumed his granddaughter, or ask her to visit him on the home planet to personally give her his blessings. So it’s extremely doubtful he’d have sent Klancain, meaning the Count did so on someone else’s orders or his own personal interest. And...that’s not all.”

A pause, and Slaine plays a few turns before saying, “This match won’t count, since you started and I took over.”

“What would it count for?”

“The score of how many wins and losses each of us has had.”

“I’ve never kept score, since I never thought that mattered. Have you?”

“Yes, it’s not like I have much to do to pass the time anyway. And just so you know, I’ve also counted all the other games we played so you aren't winning by much.” Slaine is almost glaring at him, as if waiting to see if he’ll challenge that.

“I don't see any issue with that,” Inaho says and then decides to take a risk since Slaine’s replies have been so good so far. “I’m sure had you told me what you wanted to play or actually put effort in the chess matches at the start the score would be more evenly matched.”

Slaine scowls, but Inaho feels he’s only doing it out of principal. “If I’d known you’d be so annoying as to keep bothering me for over a year I’d have taken it more seriously.”

“I never gave reason to assume I would leave, I’m not at fault.”

“I based that on logic. And your blank face. After everything between us and how you acted, believing you c-” Slaine stops himself and, faltering, changes the subject. “A-anyway, about Klancain...”

 _His cheeks are flushed. He looks better like-I have to focus_.

“After he took the then princess away from the Moon Base, I spoke to her one last time,” Slaine speaks with a small grimace. “At one point I told her if she came back to the Moon Base we would talk it out.”

_You were probably lying._

“She reacted with relief and seemed she’d agreed to it-”

_Except earlier when she was in front of you she never even attempted it. Interesting, that she agreed to a discussion only when she had some semblance of power with her. Did her subconscious realize she didn't have the knowledge or skill to convince anyone based on her words alone?_

“But then Klancain interjected the conversation, still pretending to be nice to me, and shut the communications and continued on his course, claiming he had to obey her orders by continuing to do so.”

“You think she was taken to Mars unwillingly?”

“No. I’m sure the empress was fine with it, be it because it was her own idea or one he planted in her head. What I mean is… Klancain never asked her if he could shut down communications with me, nor did he so much as ask her if she wished to change course when she was thinking of going back to me still. It was in Klancain’s best interest that we didn’t speak, and so he made decisions for the Empress, overstepping her authority, even if he did so in a way that didn’t bother her.” Having finished, Slaine looks at Inaho, clearly waiting for an opinion.

Inaho considers it. “I think your assumption is correct. If Klancain was only worried for Asseylum’s safety, he’d have kept the communication channels open so you two could speak at a distance. And if all he did was obey her...he’d have attempted to reason with her before deciding you two should cease conversations. So, Klancain isn’t as simple as he acts. That is expected. Though that doesn't determine what his goals are.”

Slaine shrugs. “True. Although I’m sure he resented my using his father’s Tharsis. I wonder how much he knows about my situation...and how much of it was his doing.”

“I’m afraid he appeared to be too good at hiding his true feelings. There is no way for me to know unless I ask him directly.” He doesn’t add: _and asking Asseylum is pointless_ , because he doesn’t have to. Slaine is aware.

“Don’t. In the unlikely scenario that he’s not aware, I don’t need him finding out. He might want some form of revenge or more punishment.”

“Very well. Checkmate.”

“Like I said, this doesn’t count as my loss.”

*

Another time, they discuss what the UFE’s plan might be.

“Well, since as soon as I get out of the skycarrier they’ll know I’m not one of their own, the best way to keep them too busy to check the radars will be if I perform suicide and launch myself at them.”

“Unlikely. While an attack from a skycarrier will be unexpected and thus diverge their attention...they’ll respond by becoming more alert, expecting more. Since their radars are powerful, we’ve had to maintain a large distance from the Landing Castle. The martians will have recovered and be ready, looking for more attacks by the time terran kats are launched and nearing them.”

“I don’t suppose they know exactly where the control room is located?”

“If the UFE does, I’ve not been told. You mean an attack at the control room? That might be a way: they won’t know from where someone is coming, even if they expect an attack.”

“Yes, but that’s still not good enough. Count Mikael has a kataphrakt, from what I recall.”

“He does. I believe it’s specific skill was known to the UFE’s database, but I don't recall-”

“Wind. It can control wind currents. So an aerial attack will still likely fail anyway.”

“I see.” Inaho considers it. “It’s necessary to do something that stops him from piloting until it's too late...ah.”

“You’ve thought of something. What is it?”

“Rather than distract them by attacking, you should infiltrate and kill Count Mikael.”

Slaine opens his mouth with an indignant look on his features; as if he is going to tell Inaho how complicated or impossible his suggestion is. But then a far off look crosses his face as he considers it. “Rather than pretend I’m one of theirs, I could claim to be an envoy from one of the other Counts....”

Inaho is pleased Slaine is working with him, and even giving viable suggestions. “Good idea. You could say it’s an urgent matter for the Count, and for reasons you can only disclose in private, forewarning was not sent and you needed to speak face to face. And when you have a chance…”

“I kill him. Thus not only ridding the UFE of the threat of a Count with a powerful kataphrakt, but also ensuring everything in the Landing Castle is no longer working. Even if his underlings are trained well enough to quickly rise above the panic that will occur when the aldnoah drive is suddenly inactive...by the time they think of going to their non aldnoah machines, it’ll be too late. And if it isn’t, a few skycarriers aren’t as worrying a threat to the UFE soldiers.”

“Precisely,” Inaho says, but then feels his enjoyment slipping as he realizes, “But you’ll still be in danger. If the Count has any sense, he will refuse to see you alone unless he performs a body search…”

Slaine doesn’t look at all worried, but almost relieved. “Honestly, when compared to having to throw myself at the Landing Castle or attempt to go through a crowded hangar without anyone noticing me...dealing with a few men at most sounds like a good prospect. If, of course, that turns out to be what they plan…”

“I’ll speak to them and suggest this. I doubt they’ll refuse a plan that includes murdering the Count without their needing to risk any soldiers. And if they decide to use it...you and I will think up the least dangerous way for your success.”

“I look forward to it,” Slaine says. Inaho would have left assuming he meant the prospect of surviving the ordeal if he hadn't gone on to add, “it’s a nice change; to be scheming with you rather than against you.”

*

The Warden was tasked with the burden of deciding a guard to accompany Slaine. Although the UFE would supply its own highly trained ones, they wanted someone accompanying him that was used to the prisoner’s habits.

She looks at the man before her and waits for his reply. Beside her, Inaho Kaizuka waited as well. He’d been adamant about participating in this, which galled the Warden: he knew she wouldn’t pick anyone that might endanger her former Master, so did he not trust her judgement?

“...why me?” The guard finally says.

“For one thing,” she looks to her files and notes as she responds. “We needed someone that was sure to know more about him. According to our records, you’ve always been willing to do tasks involving getting close to him.” Guarding his cell -as opposed to other areas of the secret prison- taking him meals and clothing changes and -when he’d still stayed in the transparent room- escorting him to baths.

“I’ve been sent here to guard, so I might as well do my duty and keep an eye on him,” the guard says almost defensively.

“Good. Another reason is that we’ll be using this period where we are without our prisoner to allow the personnel to take any vacations they had been due, since you’ve just recently returned from yours, you wouldn't need this. But more importantly, we’ve checked your records-” had the corner of her eye just caught the guard imperceptibly stiffening? No, she might have imagined it since she hadn't been looking at him but her tablet. “-and there is nothing there that makes you a threat to him.”

It stated a woman had once had a charge against him, but whatever it was had not been considered a major offence for the UFE and had been expunged from his record when it was dropped. It went on to say he’d been drafted when he started voicing a desperate need to leave major guarding jobs. Apparently, his wife had run off with her lover -mysteriously disappearing into the night- and this had greatly perturbed the man.

Thus, nothing pointed to a threat for Slaine.

“I don't think I have a choice but...uh...it’s fine either way. A change of air should be fun,” the guard concedes.

Later, she and Inaho Kaizuka take a stroll on the beach nearby. There are no chances of the sand being bugged after all.

“Slaine didn’t seem to like him very much,” he states. She sighs.

“He isn’t a nice man.” In fact, sometimes she felt unexplainable disgust when she stood near him. But that was illogical. “And I think that when he requested a change of environment, this wasn’t exactly what he’d expected to get. Regardless, he is the best candidate.”

Inaho Kaizuka looks almost visibly displeased as he looks down at his own tablet. “True,” he finally says begrudgingly. “I had two preferences but one seems to suffer from PTSD when near military aircrafts and the other hasn’t been doing duties close to Slaine for enough time to cover the minimum imposed to us.” He pauses and stares at her. “Why did you not volunteer?”

“Why should I? I’d be in a role beneath my usual station and unnecessarily. I’d have no power to protect him should that be necessary. I’ll be of more use away from this whole ordeal.”

“Because UFE’s attention will be elsewhere and you’ll have more freedom to act, or meet with whoever you are working with.”

“Yes.”

Inaho nods and looks at his notes again. “The other possible candidates had histories of aggression. I suppose he’ll have to do. You don’t need to interview anyone else, but remember to remind that man he’ll receive harsh punishment if he decides to harm Slaine.”

 _Don’t tell me how to do my job_. But the Warden doesn’t complain out loud, too used to Inaho Kaizuka’s penchant for giving out orders. “Of course. Let’s go back and tell Mr. Miers it’s settled.”

*

“Hey,” Rayet greets him, and Slaine is instantly wary.

“Why are you alone? And what is that on your wrists?”

“What a nice greeting,” Rayet retorts sarcastically, but not really bothered, and sits next to Slaine on his bed despite no invitation to do so. “Inaho is working -for once- and Lemrina went to a doctor to see if there’s anything non aldnoah related she can do to stop her legs from worsening.”

Slaine frowns with worry. “She should leave and go back to the treatment she had been using before. It’s not fair to lose her progress because of me.”

“Try telling her that. Especially these days; she’s too anxious about your future to want to be parted from you.”

“While I’m gone, drag her there.”

“I’m afraid I can’t. I’ll be going too.”

“...what?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve just been told what the plan is. Inaho will probably be informed soon enough and then you will. It’s why I’m wearing these.” She places her wrist near Slaine’s head and he can see what the thing on it is; a wrist weight. “I need to quickly get back in shape so I’m going to wear these as much as possible,” she explains, retracting her arm. “The Warden had a fit though, and I nearly had to take them off to come here. I think the only reason they didn’t is because this is important to the UFE.”

“I thought you were also no longer affiliated with them.”

Rayet snorts. “I’m not. But since I was one of their best fighters they were fine with bringing me back when I asked for it.”

“You asked to participate?”

“Don’t act like that is a novel idea. You were given the chance to opt out and didn’t.”

“My living conditions are very different than yours. And why are you mad that I accepted? Aren’t the people that’d have had to do it your friends too?”

“I’m not angry!”

“Your tone said otherwise.”

“Well, I’m not angry at you. If anything, I’m glad you accepted it. It’s Inaho risking our friends I’ll never really be okay with.”

“I suppose that makes sense. What is strange was that he did it to begin with. Even believing he thinks it’s unfair to force me to do it and cares about my wellbeing, endangering his friends is still excessive.”

“Makes sense when you add the fact he’s in-” Rayet quickly shuts her mouth.

“Yes?” Slaine asks sharply, and wonders if Rayet had always been this pale.

“Uh...nothing! I was just going to say that...ah...that he’s _interested_ in making things fair!”

“...I mentioned that already.”

“Yeah, which is _why_ I stopped saying it, eesh. B-but yeah, Inaho is a strange person, who knows why he does things? I’m just glad you finally believed his intentions. I’d have punched you if you still dared say he doesn't care after he exposed his friends for you.”

There is nothing he can say to that, and he doesn't want to dwell on what Inaho has done for him either -he does enough of that in his spare time, second guessing himself, going over and over all of their interactions and then wondering if after all he’s done someone could really care about his future- so Slaine concentrates on the most important part. “Tell me what their plan is.”

Rayet grimaces, “It’s...not very safe for you.”

“That was inevitable. Go on.”

She tells him, and is taken aback when he starts laughing.

It’s the plan he and Inaho devised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Inaho and Slaine about Klancain was something I forgot to add a few chapters ago. But it was for the best, I think, since it feels better to have it here. I also forgot two snipets of dialogue I wanted Inaho and Asseylum to have, that'll be harder to add somewhere...
> 
> Back to Klancain: thanks to writers being stupid enough to introduce a character that plays a major role in the last three episodes, Klancain has really no set character. However, certain actions of his showed he had both an agenda and was quite cunning. I wanted Slaine and Inaho to have that conversation so i could show the readers part of the reason I've written Klancain as I have. And also so that Inaho can be on par with knowledge he wouldnt have any other way. 
> 
> At no point in Asseylum declaring herself as Empress do we know what happened to her grandfather. Had he died...she should have said so and entered mourning. If he's weak but alive...his opinion and blessing should have been given for all to see or else she ursurped that position. Certainly, at no point does he say he wants her to take over (he only says to lead their people to happiness, which she could do without removing his power so...). So that whole speech about being empress is...ridiculous and real people would have questioned it immediately rather than follow her at all. 
> 
> Rewatching S2 is bad for my health, the other multichapter fanfic is going to kill me.


	19. Chapter 19

Things will be coming to a head soon. Slaine knows because he can see the guards moods change in anticipation for their vacation and Rayet’s visit becoming scarcer as she increases -according to Lemrina- her training.

From Inaho he gleams nothing unless he asks; he shows no change in body language.

Slaine had expected that, of course, though it’s still annoying.

And on the subject of body language, Slaine manages to keep his emotions in check when Inaho tells him which guard will accompany him.

Then again, he’s only managed it because he knows already, from the gleeful mouth of the man himself.

“He’s annoying. Any reason he happened to be chosen?” Slaine manages to ask with an unaffected tone he’d had to practice.

“He’s one of the guards that stayed around you for the longest.”

_Did your genius brain not wonder why he’d want to do that?_

“And there were no major issues with his record.”

Slaine is curious enough he nearly asks if sexual harassment are considered minor issues. He doesn’t. Maybe there is no such thing on the file, maybe the man is only like this because Slaine happens to be a hated enemy.

Besides, as much as he wants to punch Inaho for being so damn blind when it comes to this, he is also relieved. Slaine doesn’t want him anywhere near the truth.

It’s not that he still distrusts Inaho. On the contrary, these days Slaine thinks Inaho would even attempt to remove the guard if he knew. But between lingering pride, the belief Inaho could not permanently save him from such troubles and a small voice telling him surely he deserved at least this after what he’d done...Slaine chooses to say nothing.

 _Considering where I’ll be going, I’ll likely have more than one guard at all times. This will be fine,_ he tells himself.

*

He has other more pressing matters to think about, and worry about the guard is quickly forgotten.

For one thing, he and Inaho are now constantly indulging in constant debates on how to murder the Count with the least danger to Slaine.

This is important, since Slaine knows if they can come up with nothing feasible, the UFE is likely to simply have Slaine strap a bomb to himself and explode.

It’s a strange experience. Slaine should feel angry he’s being forced to this, that his life is in peril for nothing more than UFE greed,that he has to spend even more time talking to Inaho…

...Yet he finds this is fun. Yes, Inaho remains as insufferable as ever -and even more so- when putting down his ideas, but still there is something about working together that he enjoys and maybe even looks forward to.

He’ll be damned if he ever tells Inaho, or anyone, that.

Finally they arrive at a decent plan, but... “You know, I think I can almost tell that you're displeased,” Slaine points out.

“Impressive,” Inaho replies, and it annoys Slaine that he still can’t read Inaho well enough to tell if he’s being mocked. Something tells him he isn’t, however.

“Yes, maybe next I’ll be reading minds. But don’t avoid the question, if there’s something wrong about this plan say it.”

Inaho’s brow crease in an almost imperceptible frown. “There’s nothing overly wrong with it. It’s the best one we’ve come up with so far. However…”

“Is that type of technology not available? You acted as if-”

“It is. I recall reading about them when I had access to the UFE’s weapon database. If you never heard of it being used before, it’s only because it was pointless when every martian thought from within their kataphrakts.”

“Then what is it?”

“I...am bothered by the fact even this idea is filled with flaws and risks. I wish we could have come up with something safer.”

Thankfully, it’s hilarious enough that, instead of focusing on the fact that Inaho is once again bothered for his sake, Slaine bursts out laughing. “Oh please. I am to be sent to a Count’s Landing Castle in order to kill him in broad daylight. Unless the UFE have invisibility technology, of course whatever I do will be dangerous. Stop...attempting to be emotional, that doesn’t help. Now, let’s go over disguise…”

“The issue is mainly your voice, I believe,” Inaho says, going back to his usual blank face and business only tone.

“I don’t suppose terrans developed voice altering technology?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Then yes, my voice will be a problem. He might recognize it. Well, I can try to use a meek, soft tone,” years of working for Cruhteo had certainly taught him to sound as small as possible, “but I doubt that will be enough.”

“Did you speak to him frequently?”

“If we’ve ever spoken, it was once or twice.”

“Hm, even so, since you made such constant announcements he might be well acquainted with your voice regardless.”

“...How do you know that?”

“We hacked into martian channels. I watched some of your many statements.”

It made sense. “Did it piss you off, seeing me rise?”

“No.”

He’s not sure when such responses lacking any feeling over pain Slaine had caused Inaho had started to be tinged with relief. Even so, frustration and disbelief are still in heavy supply. “I nearly killed you, destroy your sight, took the Empress away from you, attempted to make the martians work together to overcome terrans and you felt _nothing_?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what did you feel?”

“The desire to stop you, the desire to protect those close to me.”

“That’s obvious. But nothing else?” There is a flicker in Inaho’s eyes, so quick he almost misses it. “So there is. Say it already.”

“...Curiosity,” Inaho replies and Slaine thinks he sounds wary.

 _And maybe he has reason to_ , Slaine thinks with a sliver of guilt; he has outright said more than necessary once he considered Inaho’s interest to be purely scientific.

Not that Slaine will ever apologize for it. He had every reason to assume such and even if he’d turned out wrong, that did not mean Inaho deserves an apology.

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know,” Slaine says, mentally chiding himself for the feeble comeback and hoping his tone was threatening enough to give it some weight. _On the other hand, this guy might just reply by pointing out he isn’t a cat..._

Surprisingly Inaho doesn’t. His mouth turns up at the corners in a small smile and he says, “If so, it was one life out of nine well spent.”

Slaine is so taken aback by the playfulness of it he doesn’t even bother to hide it.

_Did he just imply…?_

But Inaho’s face spams quickly, and becomes overly blank again. It’s all the answer Slaine needs and he bursts out laughing. “Oh, you’re so bad at this. You said something with such a flirty connotation and you didn't even realize it?”

Inaho’s face sours slightly. “Yes, flirting was the last thing I intended.”

“Even if I couldn’t read you, that would be obvious.” Slaine snorts. “You must be a riot in conversations if you keep saying this stuff by accident. Better yet, I wonder how you’d be if you ever wanted to flirt.”

“It’s remarkable how you’ve become able to read my expression. Most can’t, even if they have been by my side for years.”

It’s a blatant attempt at changing the subject, but Slaine sees no point in pursuing the topic of Inaho’s romantic endeavors -or, most likely, lack of them- so he decides to take him up on it. “It’s so hard, I wouldn’t be surprised if I started reading minds next. And then maybe I’ll have a chance of understanding you.”

“I think you’d loath knowing some of my thoughts.”

Inaho’s tone is...eerily serious. Slaine stares at him in disbelief. “You’re talking to the guy willing to ruin a planet for someone. I’ve murdered people with my own hands, don’t think I can’t handle your thoughts.”

“Being able to handle something doesn’t mean you’ll like it,” is Inaho’s reply.

Slaine tries to pry more off him, but Inaho he refuses to elaborate and soon Slaine gives up.

*

When next Lemrina and Rayet leave for the day and Inaho stays behind, Slaine enjoys the momentary look of confusion he sees on Inaho’s face when he stands up and starts moving objects to the corners of his cell.

“Don’t just sit there, help,” Slaine instructs, grabbing the edges of the table.

“What is this?” Inaho asks, but only after he lifts the other side of it and follows Slaine’s lead.

“I’m clearing space so we can practice.” He knows he’s being too vague, but he wants Inaho to work for his answer.

“Practice what?”

“Hand to hand combat. I’m going to need it to execute our plan.”

Rather than ask more, Inaho clearly contemplates the idea before saying, “Ah, while the guards and the UFE are willing to let you improve your strength and flying, none will be eager to allow you to improve methods of fighting that could incapacitate those guarding you.”

“Yes, so if I’m going to practice, it has to be with you.”

“Why do you assume I’d be good enough at this?”

“You were in the military.”

“Our primary fighting occurred inside our kataphrakts. Should we leave it for some reason, the second best option would be attempting to shoot martians.”

“So? For martians it was the same: fighting was all about using the technology. Even so, we still received close combat training.”

“Ah, that explains Asseylum.”

“...What?”

“When she was on Earth, she demonstrated some skills. It was interesting that they chose to teach her that, given all of the rest of her education was so pampered.”

“That’s...because they didn’t teach her it. They taught me...well, used it as an excuse to beat me until I learned better would be more precise...and then she asked me to teach her. She thought it would be fun, and I thought it would protect her.” He tries not to dwell on Asseylum. “Anyway, did you have training or not then?”

“Yes, but-”

“Spare me. Look, it’s obvious you aren’t going to be a pro at it. You are clearly more the type to sit back and do things through technology. I just want to know how bad I’ve become at it. If I can’t even win easily against you, someone who must know the basics but doesn’t practice it much or at all, then I’ll know I should avoid fighting that way at all costs.”

“...Very well, so long as you are aware a win does not mean you should be certain of your skill, I don’t see a reason to refuse.”

“Good.”

 _Better than good. Much better_ , Slaine thinks with glee five minutes later, when he’s sitting astride Inaho, who is head first into the floor with his hands being held behind his back.

“You…were much better than I expected,” he pants out, feeling magnanimous since, despite Inaho showing he did have some skill, Slaine still beat him fairly easy.

“...Your victory is clear, so there is no need to continue to hold me down,” is Inaho’s muffled reply.

There is something off about his tone, which is why, rather than comply, Slaine shifts to make sure his weight is fully pressing Inaho down. “Why? Are you uncomfortable?”

“I would be surprised if anyone found this position comfortable.”

“Whiner,” Slaine says but, despite it, eases up again. He had been pressed to the floor many times before and knows how afflictive it could be. Then again, he always felt so mainly out of the fear that.. _.oh_. “Are you distressed because I might use this chance to kill you?”

“ _Slaine,_ ” Inaho says incisively, and Slaine nearly jumps at the use of his name; Inaho tends to avoid it. “If you wanted me dead, you’d have done so by now. I just don’t...enjoy this position. Though I now realize telling you so was foolish and will only delay you releasing me.”

“Not really.” He frees Inaho, jumping back and standing up. “I don’t like being in contact with you for more than necessary, no matter how much seeing your face planted on the floor delights me.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be useful.” Inaho stands up quickly and dusts himself. Slaine can’t pick up any irony in his words, but he assumes that is due to Inaho’s lack of tone. Why would Inaho honestly be glad about it, after all? “So, if this has satisfied you...”

“Why would it?” Slaine pauses a moment to savor Inaho’s surprised look before continuing. “I beat you, yes, but it wasn’t so easy. Certainly it’s because you weren’t as bad as we both assumed, but that means I should practice more. If I can’t even beat you easily, the martian guards I might have to deal with might be a threat, don’t you agree?”

“...I don’t suppose you’d agree to practice with Rayet?”

“Why are you so strangely against this? Do you have some lingering pride over your skills you don’t want stomped on again? Or is it that you really do fear I-”

“It’s neither. I was merely going through all options. If this is your choice, then fine.”

Something on the back of Slaine’s head tells him he should check Rayet’s skills too, but he brushes it away.

Fighting Inaho had been...pleasant, and he wants to continue it.

_It must be because I beat him so easily._

*

Inaho had begun to develop feelings for Slaine even as the other had been closed off, showing him nothing but loathing and grief.

Thus, Inaho is vexed but not surprised to find him falling harder now, when Slaine is being civil to him, even engaging in brief and sporadic conversations without needing to try and mock Inaho at every turn.

Inaho is torn about it. While he’s glad he has Slaine’s trust now, the situation that caused it, as well as seeing just how good a person he can never have, unsettle him.

He knows it's selfish of him to think so. If Slaine survives -and Inaho will do everything to ensure that occurs- his life will be much happier now he isn’t expecting Inaho to stab him every time he visits.

How will their routine go about, when all this is over? Inaho thinks it will continue as always, and knows it won’t be good. Right now he’s too busy thinking to their soon coming mission to truly focus on Slaine, but when that is over…

It’s futile to consider that now, as well as a waste of time he could be thinking of more important things, such as Slaine’s safety, so he puts his fears for the future aside.

It doesn’t help that Slaine insists on practicing hand to hand combat with Inaho alone.

The reason for it had been innocuous enough that Inaho foolishly agreed to it.

He regretted it almost immediately, but not for the reasons Slaine has surmised.

When Slaine pinned him to the floor by sitting on his back...Inaho’s senses did not dislike it. Quite the opposite.

It’s a good thing his body had never been easily responsive, or Slaine would have figured out why Inaho had wanted him off quickly.

Thankfully, while Slaine continues to beat him in the vast majority of their fighting, he avoids pinning Inaho for long.

It’s surprising, since Inaho had fully expected Slaine to do it more on purpose to bother him. he wonders if Slaine is actually respecting his wishes or simply didn’t find Inaho’s reaction fun enough to keep at it. Most likely, it was the the latter.

It’s a pity, that his senses are such a nuisance that Slaine’s touch move him so. If he wasn’t so compromised, he might even enjoy these bouts between them.

*

“Miss Lemrina, may I have a word?”

Lemrina nods, but the Warden does nothing. The woman glances at Rayet and adds, “Alone.”

Lemrina can feel Rayet bristling through the arm helping her walk in her crutch and turns to her. “It’s fine. We both know what this is about,” she says soothingly, “Just stand away a little.”

Rayet agrees to it, but makes sure to stomp away to make her opinion clear.

When she is far enough, Lemrina turns to the Warden again, arm reaching out to hold on to her. Lemrina had found that it felt less like needing help if rather than ask or wait for someone to aid her; she just forced others to help her. “I assume this is about my being in your care while Inaho and Rayet are away.”

“Ah, so you have been told. Yes, our superiors felt I would be more trustworthy than Ms. Kaizuka. She is...too soft hearted for it.”

“You didn’t ask Rayet to give us privacy to tell me this, what is it?”

“If anyone inquires, I am telling you the rules of your stay with me, and the behavior I expect you to have.”

“Fine.”

“Has...Inaho Kaizuka told you my identity?”

“Yes. I didn’t feel the need to reach out to you, however, since you apparently told him you didn’t want Slaine knowing,” Lemrina makes sure her tone is accusatory.

The Warden -Lemrina refuses to think of her as the loyal Maia- sighs. “Yes, I don’t think it’s wise to let my former master know. I don’t want to give him vain hope of escape or have him think I can do much to alleviate his situation. My hands are too tied, I’m afraid.”

Lemrina had known that, but the logic of it didn’t mean she liked it. “Is that what you came here to do? Verify if I knew? This is quite excessive and unnecessary.”

“No, that wasn’t it. Princ-”

“I no longer hold that title.”

“I apologize. Ms. Lemrina, from what I’ve seen...you would like to aid Slaine Troyard, would you not?”

“Obviously. What are you proposing?”

“With Slaine removed from the vicinity and a vital ploy elsewhere...the UFE’s eyes and ears will be far away from us. They will barely spare us a glance during this time. I was authorized to bring you to a meeting I will have with comrades.”

“Comrades in what?”

The Warden smiles, “Justice for our people on Mars. And Slaine.”

“...I’m willing to go with you.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Naturally, I ask that you keep this from all terrans. Even Inaho Kaizuka and Rayet Areash, we don’t trust them yet.”

“Of course,” Lemrina lies; somehow, she had begun to fully trust the two. As soon as she could, she’d tell them. “I do have a condition of my own.”

“Oh?”

“I have no intention of being anyone’s pawn. Naturally I assume your boss is already aware of my identity, but I want no one else knowing. Or for any future plans to hinge on my royal blood.”

“But if it benefits-”

“If there is no better or safer way to one day have Slaine walk free, then yes we may use my lineage. However I will decide if all other possibility has been truly attempted. Besides, the only to use my status would be to try and replace my half-sister with myself. That will bring Vers no solution. You must think of a way to remove her, a way to ensure martians are finally taken care of and a way to have Slaine no longer as a villain. After all that is done, revealing myself might come in use should we need to stabilize the planet under someone with aldnoah.”

“Certainly, I agree. But my colleagues and I would still search for that while being aware of who you are.”

“Even so. I don’t want to. I will help. but I want to see how you all stand on your own without relying on my blood.”

Nothing had she said was a lie, but Lemrina did have a hidden motive: she wanted to test herself.

As royalty very useful for the cause, people would immediately fawn over her and anything she said. But as simple citizen...she would have the chance to see how truly wise any suggestions she gave were, and if she had any actual skill in commanding people.

Yes, like this, she would rise -or fail to do so- for a while, as herself.

“...I’ll ask my boss. The decision is out of my hands.”

*

Klancain is amused, but sees no reason to deny Lemrina’s request.

*

“You said the idea to kill the Count wasn’t the Empress’s,” Slaine says haltingly after a particularly pleasing win against Inaho.

“Yes.”

“Is she still...unaware?”

“I can’t say for certain she still isn’t, though everything indicates so, since she would hardly agree to this.”

“The...place we’ll go to do the mission from...will she be there somehow? Even if she doesn’t know, she might be there so the UFE can keep a pretense-”

“No. I’m told there is a special secret base made for this mission, she will not be there.”

“Oh.” He isn’t sure how to feel about the prospect of not meeting her. It’s scary that he isn’t, so Slaine tries to fill the silence. “A special base? Not the Deucalion?”

“It’s too conspicuous and well known. If it is found to be suspiciously close to the Landing Castle when the Count dies…”

“Ah, it would make the culprit obvious. Right. Another go?”

Slaine is still out of sorts, however, and his movements are more erratic, to the point that he attempts to grab Inaho’s face, fails to see an obvious dodging maneuver and his fingers instead latch onto the eyepatch’s string and pull...

“Oops,” he says as he backs away, not really sorry for it. The string has come undone, and the eyepatch is now on his hand instead of where it should be.

Inaho has his back to him, but quickly turns around, one hand covering his eye in the place of the fabric. “Give it back.” His free hand is already outstretched to receive it.

Slaine doesn’t return it, instead his hand grips it tightly. “Why bother covering it?”

Inaho stares at him for a few seconds before slow and tensely removing his hand. His eyelid is closed.

“Oh come now, that isn’t any better,” Slaine says with a huff. “Just open it already.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“There is no reason to.”

“You’re being evasive.” Slaine had always wondered how the wound looked like and now that the eye was uncovered, along with Inaho’s reluctance to show him, his curiosity was piqued more than ever. He moves forward, hand going up to force it open-

Inaho’s hand covers it again lighting fast and he moves several paces back, body taught and defensive.

“No,” Inaho repeats, more emphatically. “Give me the eyepatch. _Please._ ”

Slaine pauses. The last word sounded almost like a plea. Which, coming from Inaho, is the equivalent of him begging on his knees. It does nothing to dissuade him from wanting to find out but...

He isn’t thinking straight right now. He’s still trying to avoid thinking about Assey- the Empress. Not that normally he would give a damn about respecting Inaho, but maybe it was best to refrain from doing something that would obviously distress him too much when Slaine wasn’t clear headed.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Slaine eases back and throws the eyepatch at Inaho, who clumsily manages to catch it.

“Thank you,” Inaho says as he quickly puts it on again.

Slaine just shrugs and thinks he really doesn’t deserve any gratefulness, as he hasn’t given up.

Inaho is so open around him it’s ridiculous. He’ll have plenty of time to pry his damaged eye open another day.

*

It turned out to be their last sparring match before the mission.

The next time Inaho arrives, he has barely finishes telling Slaine what is about to happen before four people invade the cell with the necessary equipment.

It takes nearly an hour, but by the time they are done putting on Slaine’s disguise, Inaho is certain of one thing: his attraction had little to do with type, but with Slaine himself.

Because the man before him looks nothing like Slaine, yet he feels the same.

“How is it?” Slaine asks, examining a lock of his now very dark hair.

 _Just as good._ “Completely different, which was the objective.”

Slaine doesn’t wait for anything else, and moves to his bathroom without another word.

 _He’s going to the mirror_ , Inaho surmises, and signals that the others can leave before following him.

He finds Slaine indeed checking his new features out, hands hovering over but not touching his cheekbones, now looking more pronounced thanks to makeup.

“Are we about to leave?” Slaine asks as he inches closer to the mirror to look at his now blue eyes.

“No, this is a test run.”

“They even made sure to color my eyebrows,” Slaine murmurs to himself. “Is this dye permanent?”

“I checked. It washes off easily with a certain product.”

“And you’ll hand it over immediately once this is done.”

“Certainly. You dislike having black hair?”

“I dislike having anything the UFE forced on me, so if I don’t have to wait until it grows back blond, the better.” There is a pause. “Was the tan necessary?”

“Perhaps a bit excessive, but they felt better to not risk it.” Even so, they hadn’t darkened Slaine’s skin too much.

“This color makes me look like someone who has actually been outside.” The words are bitter and Inaho has no reply. Sighing, Slaine wretches his gaze away from the mirror and glances at the door behind Inaho.

“They’re gone,” Inaho assures him.

“Then...you should know long hair isn’t acceptable in the martian military.”

 _He must have refrained from saying it earlier to avoid them simply cutting it up immediately without his consent_. “Ah, I thought that might be it, given I don’t recall seeing any martian with longer hair.” He’d kept that from his superiors; Slaine seemed to want his hair long, he wasn’t going to have them cut it before Slaine agreed to it. “The UFE isn’t as strict in that regard. If you think it’s best to cut it, I’ll call them back. However, if a martian asks, you could say the dress code became lax…”

“Ridiculous. Martians are very strict about some things. Hm...I think I’ll say I’m the Count’s favorite -I would have to be, to take important information to another personally- and he likes long hair.”

It takes Inaho a moment to comprehend what Slaine has just replied. He furrows his brows and Slaine chuckles. “You don’t like such things?”

“I am not homophobic. My issue is with the implication of favoritism based on...such things. As well as dictating how his underlings should look for his pleasure.”

Slaine bursts out laughing. “Oh, the martian military was always based on personal preference. You didn’t rise because you were good, you did it because you removed your enemies and kissed your superior’s ass. It’s why the Counts were all good looking, yet also incompetent.”

 _It’s a pity Asseylum is so removed from the truth of matters, I wonder if her grandfather put his lovers in command…especially considering how aldnoah is transferred..._ “So you were an exception?”

“...are you implying I’m ugly?”

 _You are anything but ugly._ “No. I meant that from the little I saw, your rise seemed to be more from skill and plotting and less…” he tries to not think of Slaine kissing people, literally, “currying favor from those above you.”

“I...had help from Count Saazbaum.”

Inaho’s thoughts must have been plain, for once, because Slaine takes one look at him and is horrified. “ _Not in exchange for that!_ He wanted a successor and was training me to be it!”

“Don’t act so scandalized, you were the one who brought up the topic, everything pointed to my assuming such,” Inaho says levelly, though secretly he is relieved.

Still slightly ruffled, Slaine turns back to the mirror. “Anyway, I did have to...coax certain people. _Just not in that way._ And others I had to remove. It’s how things work in their society. So the excuse will be easily accepted should anyway ask about the hair.”

“Very well.” Inaho just wants to steer away from the topic of Slaine and sexual favors. because it would certainly be believable that others would want-

Mercifully, Slaine doesn’t stop speaking and Inaho focuses on that. “Do I really look different?” I mean, is this enough?”

Inaho looks at him again. The makeup and color changes were not the only things that made him different from when he was a Count.

He’d grown, a little, but more importantly; his body was different. Although recently Slaine had gone back to eating well and exercising, he’d skipped too many meals or eaten too little for long and his body had yet to regain all the muscle and weight lost. He was still slightly emaciated, while Count Slaine had been the very picture of health. And his bony looks made him look taller.

Nothing about the man before Inaho was similar to Count Slaine. Except maybe…

“The issue will be your tone and attitude. If you can mask that, only a DNA scan will reveal your true identity.”

Slaine looks at him with amusement in his eyes before suddenly avoiding eye contact and letting his shoulders and body become stiff.

“How is this, sir?” he asks, voice meek.

Inaho is impressed, and doesn’t mind if it shows. “Perfect. With those looks and that attitude, no one will suspect a thing.”

“I was a mere lowly soldier for longer than I was a Count. I can handle acting subservient quite well,” Slaine says, then smiles. “To think the compliance I was forced into would help to get me inside a Landing Castle to murder a Count…” his smile widens, predatory. “I love it.”

*

Things turn sour soon enough.

*

“You look too somber, what is it this time?”

Inaho only speaks when he seats himself. “Our departure date is tomorrow.”

“...Oh.”

“And in fifteen minutes people will come here to fit you with...UFE’s method of ensuring your obedience.”

Slaine shifts nervously and tries to keep it from his voice. “What is it?”

“A collar, impossible to remove unless you have the key to it, which neither you nor I will be given..”

“I’m guessing it's not just equipped with a tracking device, or you wouldn’t be like that.”

“It...has a needle inside it. Should someone attempt to remove it by force, or the collar stay on you for more than a week, or a button is pressed by the person that holds the key-”

“Get on with it! The needle kills me, right?”

“...No. It…will release a substance that will turn you tetraplegic.”

Slaine can feel the blood leaving his face, and tries to not shake despite the sudden roar in his ears. “On Earth...alone and hated, or in UFE’s hands, while not even able to move? They’re smart, I’ll give them that, death is preferable.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything,” Inaho says, voice subdued.

Slaine ignores him. “Inaho, if...if they decide to press that button after it’s all over-”

“They won’t. If you succeed, you might be useful again in the future, they wouldn’t want to do that to you then. And it would be more troublesome to take care of you in such a-”

“ _I don’t care why_. Be it because someone pressed the button, or because of something else. If...I end up like that. Would you...would you please do what you should’ve done in the first place, and kill me?”

“...Is this what you want?”

“Yes!”

“...Then I will.”

_“Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. My dog had surgery. He’s fine and it wasn’t for anything life threatening. Even so, he now has stitches in for places, needs to wear the shame collar 24/7 and needs medication. basically, most of my free time is now spent giving him attention. Walks are now videogame escort missions on hard mode. He’ll be like this for another two weeks at least, so I’m afraid delays might occur again.
> 
> I’m sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. This chapter was fourteen pages long and the last eight pages I wrote today,with my poor beta having to check as I wrote and still listen to my questions over plot and characterization.
> 
> The collar: I considered all the surer ways they’d have of being certain Slaine wouldn't betray them, and I thought this one was the best, as it would be a fate worse than death since in Slaine’s situation, it would mean complete helplessness and being caged while everyone around hates him.


	20. Chapter 20

Despite Slaine’s tan, Inaho can tell his face has become ashen as, frozen in place, he watches the men walking into the room carrying a triple-locked steel suitcase that contains his collar.

Inaho hadn’t managed to comfort Slaine before the people arrived. It upsets him; it's not that there wasn’t time, but that Inaho doesn’t know how to do it. Handholding, pat in the backs or even hugs were common methods, however Inaho knew he’d only be awkward at it and, while Slaine’s behavior towards him had improved, he wasn’t sure if Slaine would even welcome that.

Soothing words are another option, but there is nothing reassuring to say other than that he doubts Slaine would be harmed if he succeeds.

The suitcase is promptly placed on the table and unlocked, revealing the security collar inside. The men take it out along with the instruments to put it on with. Slaine waits rigidly, arms crossed in the pretense of impatience. Inaho had at least managed to convince them to not shackle him, pointing out that if Slaine could not be trusted in this than he should not be used at all.

The collar isn’t like the equipment UFE soldiers have around their neck. It’s flatter but twice its size and smooth. Nothing gives away it’s sinister use...except for a small needle tip on a part of it.

Slaine tenses immediately when he sees it. “Why is that needle sticking out it? Shouldn’t you retract that?”

The men ignore him and approach-

“I’m also curious about that, would you mind explaining to me?” Inaho asks, moving so that he’s directly behind Slaine, hands on his shoulders.

It looks like he’s holding him down should Slaine consider insubordination, but in truth Inaho’s new position ensures they won’t be able to put the collar on unless he moves. To be able to stab him in a place to cut all his movements, they need that needle on Slaine’s spine. _But they won’t assume I realized that so they won’t consider my actions as an attempt to hinder them_.

The man holding the collar answers Inaho. “This is so he can’t attempt to put a barrier between the thing and his neck to avoid being hurt by it.”

“That looks frail, what if it breaks without my doing anything?” Slaine asks, still eyeing it warily.

This time, the man chooses to reply to Slaine directly. “This was made from the metal used in martian kataphrakts. You will have a hard time finding anything that can remove it by force, much less have it fall off by accident.”

Slaine has nothing to say after that. Or at least, nothing he thinks is worth saying, and Inaho moves away from him when one of the man tells him to.

Inaho thinks back to when he’s younger and mandatory shots were happening. Inko had begged to hold his hand while she got hers because it ‘helped the pain’. He can’t do the same to Slaine now; the other might not welcome it and it would raise suspicion with the men.

So instead he watches quietly as the collar is put on. Slaine’s face is stony and reveals nothing so Inaho can’t discern if there’s any pain involved.

“Is it too tight?” He settles for asking when Slaine gingerly touches it.

“No,” Slaine replies, sounding somewhat relieved. _Probably he assumes they wouldn’t remove it even if it was uncomfortable._

There’s silence until the men leave again. Inaho hovers near the table, wondering if Slaine would prefer him gone or not.

Slaine quietly moves a piece on the chess board and Inaho takes it as his cue to sit and move one of his own.

“This is thin enough that the martian uniform will cover it without it being noticed,” Slaine acknowledges. “But...how will I explain it to the martians if they decide to do a body search?”

“We’ll have to think of a way to avoid that. But if it doesn’t work…” Inaho considers it, “I think you could try saying it’s a new GPS and communication device.”

“....that’s still suspicious.”

“Yes. We’ll think of something better-”

“I doubt it,” Slaine cuts him off brusquely, “and anyway, I don’t feel like doing it right now.”

“Alright.”

They play in silence a few turns before Slaine speaks again. “I noticed what you did.”

“And that is?”

“You pretended to be holding me down, but you weren’t exerting any strength on my shoulders. You were really blocking them from putting the thing on before they answered my question weren’t you?”

“...Yes, though it was...foolish of me to do it since it would never alter the result.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Slaine doesn’t thank him but for Inaho, just the fact his attempt at helping was acknowledged is enough.

*

Rayet leaves the next day.

“I don’t get why they’re sending me first,” she grumbles in the car ride towards her private plane.

“As one of the few people aware of Slaine’s existence and of the full extent of their ploy to undermine the Count, it’s not surprising they’d want you there first to ensure there is no danger of Slaine escaping once he arrives,” Lemrina suggests.

It doesn’t assuage Rayet the slightest. “He’s got that collar on, right? Why would he even try to run considering the consequences?”

“Desperate people do desperate things,” Yuki suggests, watching the road as she drives, “Slaine could hope he has a chance to escape, or maybe take a hostage, or think a tool might remove the collar…”

Rayet clicks her tongue in annoyance. “If that were true he’d be too much of a risk to go ahead and infiltrate the martian Landing Castle.”

“My sister does have a point,” Inaho finally interjects. “While attempting escape and removing it are unlikely, he could assume taking an UFE soldier hostage might work, or even threatening to broadcast his existence to the rest of the world. Neither of which he’ll manage to do from the Landing Castle. Regardless, I also believe they’re sending you ahead to avoid needless explanations.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know the cover story they made for Slaine and I; your arriving alongside us would force them to explain why you were unnecessarily tasked with it. It’s easier to have you arrive beforehand and act unaware.”

“...I guess…”

*

“Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye Yuki, thanks for-”

Rayet’s awkward goodbye is cut by Yuki enveloping her in a hug.

“Don’t be silly!” Yuki says almost tearfully. “It’s been a pleasure and don’t say farewell so formally! This is nothing compared to what you and Nao have been through before, you’ll come back soon enough.”

“O-okay!” Rayet chokes out despite being tightly squeezed and manages to pry herself away from the hug. She turns to Inaho. “I’m going to see you too soon to bother saying goodbye.”

“That’s logical,” Inaho agrees with a nod.

Rayet turns to Lemrina. “You...be careful alright?”

Lemrina bristles. “You go to a fight and I’m the one that should take care? Just because my legs-”

“It had nothing to do with your legs. You’re the one that’s going to be in unknown hands and going to meet suspicious characters. The UFE isn’t nice but at least I know what they want and where I stand and who I can trust in there.”

The explanation takes Lemrina aback enough that she is momentarily speechless. “Well...I...you too. Take care of yourself. And protect Slaine.”

“Sure.”

*

Inaho packs lightly; there is little he needs that won’t be provided for in his destination.

He hesitates when he reaches for his spare eyepatches. Having more than one isn’t necessary, even if he loses the one he always has on, hiding his eye isn’t required…

He recalls Slaine trying to see his wound.

It might be his only vanity. The wound, twice scarred due to the bullet and later removal of the analytical machine is ugly. Because they’d implanted the machine, rather than stitch his eyelids shut they’d let it open. It’s a hollow, open space, and someone close enough with a sufficient source of light would even see the flesh from inside, behind where his eyeball should have been. Flesh that had to once been stitched but with a small hole into his skull left open for the sake of connecting the machine that had once been implanted there with his brain.

The wound is unnerving, extremely so, since even his sister couldn’t bear to look at it for long without averting her face.

It’s illogical and ridiculous, but Inaho doesn’t want to see Slaine looking at him in disgust, so he’d reacted excessively to his attempts to uncover his eye.

_Hopefully, his mind will be too busy during the mission to recall it and try again._

He adds two spare eyepatches to his luggage.

*

Inaho’s farewell is more emotional, courtesy of Yuki, who cries freely.

“Sis, I’ve already explained,” Inaho says patiently, body squeezed into hers, “I’m not going to do anything dangerous.”

“Y-you always say that!”

“No, I don’t. Normally I point out my actions, while dangerous, tend to have the highest rate of success. In this case, I will stay away from any actual fighting.”

“I...I _know_ , but…” she glances at Lemrina, sitting a few feet away to give them space, and lowers her voice to a whisper. “Be careful with that Slaine.”

“Yuki…”

“No, listen to me. He is a criminal! He’s allowed people to die and killed others to get what he wanted! If he thinks he can escape by hurting you he’ll do it!”

 _It’s likely that he doesn’t even want to escape, much less think it possible. But arguing with her will be pointless._ “I understand. I will be wary.”

When he finally manages to disentangle himself from her, Inaho goes to Lemrina. She looks at him, calculating.

“You’ll take care of him.” It’s not a question.

“And you will gather information,” he replies.

Nothing else needs to be said.

*

The guards come and begin escorting him, shackled, outside. Slaine feels his pulse quicken with each step.

He isn’t worried or scared, on the contrary, he’s excited that he’s finally stepping out of his cell.

Doubtlessly they’ll immediately shove him in a car and then shoved him a plane, but even two seconds of sunlight and fresh air are better than nothing.

A blindfold is put over his eyes. Slaine nearly jerks back but refrains from doing so in the last second, not wanting to make any movements that might upset his escorts. Inaho had warned him they’d likely not allow him to look at his surroundings, but in his excitement Slaine had forgotten.

Spirits sinking, Slaine allows himself to be jerked around out of his cell.

Five minutes later, while they’re still twisting and turning through his prison corridors, Slaine stifles laughter. _They’re making me walk around in circles_ , he realizes. The people in charge think they’re confusing him as to the layout of the building, completely unaware Rayet, Lemrina and Inaho have already told him enough about the place that he knows where to leave.

Amusement ends when he feels himself ascending stairs. _The exit is near now…_

Disappointingly, despite knowing it would happen, no sunlight reaches and bothers his unaccustomed eyes as he steps outside. Naturally, they’re moving him under the cover of the night’s darkness. Even so, he falters as his sense of smell and hearing are bombarded with new things, but no one is about to allow him time to adjust and a hard shove forward has him walking again.

He still can’t see, but it’s fine. He gulps fresh air desperately and then nearly chokes as the smell of flowers overwhelm him. No one is speaking and no cars pass on the road he knows is just in front of the house, which he is glad for, as it makes it easier to pay attention to the sound of birds -birds! even at night- and rustle of actual vegetation.

Everything happens in a minute, as only ten steps out of the house he is shoved inside a car, squashed between two burly figures, blindfold still on.

 _Inaho isn’t here_ , Slaine surmises, surprising himself in the certainty that if he was, Inaho would find a way to indicate his presence. The knowledge disconcerts him slightly as he’d feel safer if the other was around. Which makes no sense, it’s not like he could do anything anyway…

The ride is uneventful. Slaine knows better than to try riling his escorts or attempting to strike conversation, so he stays mute and unmoving throughout. The other people in the car -there must be at least three: the driver and two guards- also don’t speak, although, judging by how rigid Slaine can feel they are, it must be due to tension. _They really do think highly of me...or they really depend on that lie about my death._

Finally the vehicle stops and he’s outside again. This time, Slaine picks up the sounds of people moving and talking in the distance. More importantly, he can hear someone approaching directly in front of him.

“Remove his blindfold,” comes the familiar unemotional tone of Inaho’s voice and Slaine hopes his relief isn’t clear from his body language.

“This is a safety measure,” one of his escorts protests.

“It was a precaution while driving here to avoid him knowing where he is,” Inaho impassively replies, “but there is nothing about our current location that will give away that. Furthermore, I want him to see his surroundings to understand just how futile an escape attempt will be.”

There is a pause, but the men relent and his eyes are freed. Slaine blinks but quickly gets used to the artificial lights illuminating the place. In front of his is Inaho with his usual blank face so slowly, to avoid panic, he twists to look around.

There really is nothing to give away where they are. No vegetation at all. Slaine doesn’t bother to look at the night sky; he’s seen space enough to last a lifetime. Apart from Inaho and his two escorts, the only people around are the Warden and Miers talking in the distance, and his driver. _Interesting, they can trust so little people with my secret they risked not having more people to guard me._

As far as the eye can see is asphalt, with blinking lights on the ground and signs. _An aircraft port,_ Slaine realizes, although there really is only one plane: a small cargo one. the driver is also its pilot, apparently, given he’s now going up to its front. Behind Inaho is a container, open to reveal an empty inside. Slaine’s heart sinks as he realizes what’s going to happen.

“As you can see from your surroundings,” Inaho is saying, “there is no indication of where you are and nowhere to run. And of course, if you try to escape, the device in your neck will be used. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Slaine replies, refraining from a quip due to the company.

Inaho says nothing else, instead moving beside him to grab his arm and gently push him towards the open container.

The inside is fitted with benches on both walls and seat belts. Except for a place where rather than belts, attached to the wall are harnesses.

“I’m going to be shackled, tied up, locked inside a container while inside a plane to a destination I’m not aware of, while having this collar than can screw me at any moment. They really do love excess, don’t they?” Slaine whispers acidly when they’re inside, since the guards didn’t follow them.

“I’m afraid so,” Inaho replies quietly, and Slaine thinks he can almost discern a sliver of annoyance in his tone, “I could understand the freight plane as a means to transport you without suspicion, but going to the lengths of putting you on an actual container and tying you up and having you guarded as well is illogical. Given the supposed freedom you are to have for this mission, if they do not trust your obedience due to the collar now...then this all should be pointless. I tried reasoning with them to no avail, I’m afraid.”

“That’s not surprising,” Slaine says lightly, before his brain picks up on what Inaho has casually revealed. “Wait, despite being tied up in this place I’m still going to have a guard?”

“Yes. Initially they thought of putting surveillance here, but their worried minds felt that, should the plane be stopped, cameras showing the inside of the container would be strange. And a danger to be hacked, as well as more costly. Leaving you with a guard already used to you was more efficient, they felt.”

“A guard...used to me?” Dread settles quickly in his stomach.

“Yes. Miers will guard you for this journey.”

Locked inside for hours with that man...tied up so he can’t fight back...in a place with no means of calling for someone else and no surveillance…

His immediate future is looking horrible enough that Slaine can’t stop a terrified shudder to shake his frame. Inaho notices it instantly.

“You’re scared,” Inaho states and, for once, Slaine is really too frightened to give him a scathing reply. “Slaine, has he ever done anything to make you think he’d harm you? Threats?”

 _You have no idea_. But telling Inaho would be pointless. “He doesn’t like me, isn't that sufficient reason to not want to be locked away with him for hours in close quarters?”

“Certainly. However he can’t harm you. The UFE needs you. Hurting you in any way that may jeopardize the mission will result in harsh punishment for him, and he has been made well aware of that.”

Inaho’s naiveté when it comes to these matters is almost laughable. “After ten hours of doing nothing but watch over me in this closed off place, let’s see if he doesn’t lose it enough to forget that.”

“I doubt he will. He was thoroughly explained how anything of the sort would be dire for him. Still,” Inaho adds after a pause, “he could always try psychological abuse by attacking you with harsh words.”

 _I’m not frail enough that that would be an issue,_ Slaine thinks, but holds his tongue as Inaho continues.

“And even if you can handle that...if you’re this illogically emotional now, spending the whole trip expecting something to happen will be detrimental to you. Would it bother you to spend the whole trip with me? I didn’t volunteer myself before because I didn't think you would.”

 _Yes, please._ “Well, while you’re annoying I don’t think you’d lose control and try to hurt me. I mean, I doubt you’re even capable of losing your wits. Plus the thought of having you suffering alongside me warms my heart.”

Slaine feels slightly guilty about the unnecessary tone, but he’s still out of sorts and besides, he fears if he sounds too grateful Inaho will finally become suspicious that something is going on.

Inaho ties him to his place and leaves.

It doesn't take a minute for a familiar figure to arrive in his stead.

“I hope you're comfortable?” Miers asks and sits next to him.

“I’m good enough,” Slaine replies without emotion, focusing stonily at the wall in front of him.

“Good, good.” The man pats his thigh but then doesn't remove his hand from it. “You know...I was getting so annoyed at how little time we got to chat these past few weeks. And then an opportunity to start again lands right in my lap. How lucky is that?”

Slaine says nothing, still resolutely staring ahead.

“And...well...they did say you had to be in top shape for battle but…”

Slaine knows a fitting reply or an attempt to dislodge the hand squeezing his thigh will only get him in more trouble, but it’s hard to refrain from doing so when his whole body screams in disgust.

Mercifully, before his fraying will gives way and he does something he’ll regret, steps are heard coming closer and Miers quickly moves away from Slaine.

Inaho reappears. “Mr. Miers, there has been a change of plan. You are to ride with the other guards.”

Slaine feels like he could kiss Inaho’s emotionless face. Well, maybe not kiss but certainly hug him at least.

“But _why_?” Miers tries to hide his disappointment. “He needs to be guarded.”

“Hardly so. Nevertheless he won’t be left without someone. I’ll watch over him. In his current situation he will hardly be a threat needing an armored and trained guard to do it, and it’s more logical to allow you and the others to rest now so that you are in top shape when we land.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Miers says through gritted teeth, “but this is my job and I don't want to shirk away from duty.”

“Your willingness to do your assigned task is commendable. However, this isn’t open to discussion.” Inaho’s tone is dry but clearly final and, barely containing his anger, Miers leaves.

Inaho doesn’t sit next to Slaine, instead sitting on the bench opposite him and strapping himself safely before taking out his tablet and reading it as if he were waiting for takeoff in a leisure flight and cushy seat.

In no time guards drop off a box of provisions for the trip and then close and lock the container.

Slaine feels it being moved to inside the airplane and says nothing. Take off happens soon after that and despite there being no warning, Slaine isn’t alarmed; used to much scarier flights and situations.

Finally, Inaho looks up from his tablet and at Slaine again. “Do you want something? There is water and food. If you want entertainment, I can bring out a movie or a book on my tablet.”

“You’d make a terrible air hostess,” Slaine says with amusement.

“Air host,” Inaho corrects plainly. “Or flight attendant.”

“Whatever. Instead of all that, why don’t you first go through the details of what’s going to happen next? I was told you’d fill me in eventually.”

“Alright then. The base of operation we are going to is an old ship in a shipyard-”

“Oh? Not the Deucalion?”

“The Deucalion is too conspicuous. If it was seen anywhere near the Landing Castle it would rouse suspicion of foul play later. As such, they outfitted some old unused ships. Outside, they seem to be as abandoned and in bad shape as the rest, but the insides were renovated for the necessary purposes. One keeps weaponry and mechas, another is the living quarters. We’ll go there.”

“I’m to stay with others?”

“Yes, although your chambers will be separated from the rest and your interaction with most of the crew will be kept to a minimum. Your disguise will be worn at all times.”

“Sure. I’m guessing I have a new identity and backstory then?”

“Correct. The story will be that you are a criminal-”

“Nice of the UFE to decide not to lie for once.”

Inaho ignores the interruption. “-and a former UFE soldier. Your crimes being violence and attempt at desertion. However, you showed the most aptitude for flying the skycarrier and as such the UFE decided to give you a chance to shorten your sentence by proving your worth in the mission. Nonetheless, to avoid an escape attempt or another violent episode they are keeping you away from most and under constant watch.”

“Wouldn't it have been easier to just not have me near the rest of the crew at all?”

“That was the initial desire, but they conceded that simulator training isn’t enough. You’ll have some few chances to fly the actual skycarrier before we carry the mission out, and so you’d need to be exposed to other people not in on your true identity.”

“How long is this going to go on for anyway?”

“A timeframe isn’t too certain. They don't want to tarry too long to avoid risking discovery but they’ll need a few days to ensure your skills are truly good enough as well as wait for the best weather condition and wait for all the armament to be in place. Since this is all undercover, bringing in mechas and planes has been taking a while.”

Slaine considers it a moment, then smiles when he realizes something. “Am I going to meet your friends?”

“...That is likely.”

“ _Good_. I’ve been wondering who’d willingly put up with you. How are you going to explain always being near me? Or are we going to pretend we don’t know each other?”

“I’m going there as the tactician chiefly responsible for our current plan. The excuse is that the UFE sought out my advice and since they decided to use what I suggested I’m going there to ensure it being correctly carried out. Since you are the main part of it, I will be constantly near you to observe and instruct you. We are to say that we’ve met a few times before when I came to gauge your abilities for the task.”

“Fine. Now, I assume I also have a new identity?”

“You are Arne Gunhild, former pilot of UFE’s fifth flying european squadron.”

“Arne Gunhild…” Slaine says, testing the name. “Any specific reason for having me be from that squadron?”

“I was getting to it. The whole squadron was annihilated during the war. You survived because you fled beforehand. That should stop people from trying to ask you about your dead comrades. If it doesn’t-”

“I’ll just refuse to talk and act volatile. Easy. Now, that name...Arne Gunhild is weird and not really english. Am I using a dead man’s identity?”

“No. We forged a whole new one for you.”

“So the reason for the name is…?”

Inaho pauses, as if hesitant, before saying, “It’s a name that can be Swedish, Norwegian or Danish.”

Slaine’s gaze turns sharp as he realizes what’s going on. “Inaho…” he says accusingly.

Inaho doesn’t avert his eyes or fidget, but the way he begins changing his tablet from hand to hand is enough to betray his guilt to Slaine.

“A name common to more than one nationality was rational,” Inaho attempts to say as an excuse.

“If you wanted common, english would have been the obvious choice. _Say it_.”

Inaho relents. “Some things you told Rayet made me realize you must come from Northern Europe.” He pauses, unsure, before going on. “I apologize.”

“For?”

“I know you despise my having any knowledge about you.”

“People apologize when they've done something wrong. If you figured it out from what I said, what’s wrong about that?”

“...Nothing. In truth...logically I see no reason why I should be sorry for having figured it out.”

“So why?”

“My sister always tells me to apologize if something I've done or said hurts other people, even when I logically see no reason for it.”

“Hm, I can definitely believe that you’ve been stepping on a few toes with your total lack of social understanding and that annoying machine brain of yours. Still, you don’t have to apologize to me for that.”

“I’m glad you don't seem to mind it.”

“I’ve got more important things to mind. It was really stupid of you, though, to reveal what you knew like that.”

Inaho’s lips quirk in a small smile. “Yes, it was. It seems my head has been so much  otherwise engaged and didn’t fully consider it.”

“Shocking to think anything could overwhelm your ability to think. Anyway, what does the name mean?”

“According to my internet sources -which thus may be inaccurate- ‘Gunhild’ is from the Old Norse name _Gunnhildr_ , derived from the elements ‘war’ and ‘battle’.”

“Appropriate enough, since it’s a name I’m using to fight. And Arne?”

“It means eagle.”

“...Inaho…”

“What is it? You like birds, so I felt it would be to your liking.”

“Well...I guess…”

“And my brief search didn’t yield any results in those three languages that meant ‘bat’ so ‘eagle’ was the closest-”

“ _Orange!_ ”

*

Later, Slaine states he could use a diversion.

Inaho moves, going from sitting in front of Slaine to next to him so he can show him his tablet screen from close up.

“What do you want? The internet connection doesn't reach here but I have some documentaries and books. Since this is my personal tablet not all of them are only UFE approved.”

“...do you have something with images? Recent images? I want to see how Earth looks like now.” the bird documentaries he’d been allowed to watch in his cell had been old and outdated ones.

“I have a short film detailing how the region we’re going to is faring. It includes fauna and flora.”

“That’ll do.”

But Slaine must have been more tired than he thought, because the boring yet soothing images soon have him feeling light headed.

Slaine shuts his eyes…

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opens his eyes the movie on the tablet has ended and he feels slightly rested. As a soldier, sleeping easily while sitting up is something he was accustomed to.

Even so, he feels his head is slightly bent, leaning on something other than the wall behind him.

He moves slowly to look beside him and finds he’s been resting his head on Inaho’s. The insufferable guy had the audacity to sleep leaning on Slaine’s shoulder.

Slaine huffs and considers roughly dislodging him but changes his mind quickly. He does owe Inaho for being there instead of Miers and...well...his presence wasn’t as abhorrent as it had once been.

 _I must be really tired then. Well, might as well use this guy to get some rest_ , Slaine tells himself and goes back to sleeping leaning on Inaho.

When he comes to again, Inaho is up and back to being on the bench opposite him. Slaine wonders if he even knows what happened or woke up after he’d removed himself from his shoulder. He decides to not mention it, as it would mean admitting he allowed Inaho to remain so.

*

Inaho had woken up to find that, to his chagrin, in his state of unconsciousness his instincts had taken over and had him lean in on Slaine to be closer to him. Slaine’s head had fallen sideways so it was leaning over his own.

Doubtlessly, Slaine had done so unaware and would loath if he found out how they’d been sleeping. Carefully and with practiced ease thanks to Yuki always sleeping while hugging him, Inaho extricated himself and sat in the opposite bench again, putting distance between them he was certain Slaine would want.

When Slaine wakes up, he makes no mention of the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -apologies for all the delays. Turns out I didn't get any better and am still sick (and getting slightly worse in one regard) and then had a lot of work to do so I didn't manage to finish this by saturday.
> 
> -I decided to cut where I did not just because of of the delay but because I felt it was appropriate, as this chapter was basically all the transition between the cell and the new place. It’s a little info heavy at the end, I know, but there were some details I’d have to give you eventually so this might as well be the time.
> 
> -I searched names up on the internet. Apologies if my sources are wrong. Slaine being from Northern Europe is canon (not sure if a more specific country has since I last checked been revealed) from the manga I believe. I wanted a ‘bat’ name or even ‘seagull’ but ‘eagle’ was the best I could find with that meaning in more than one language. Well, a bird is a bird. I gave a little less thought to the surname, feeling that one was appropriate enough without needing to go after one that meant ‘fake’ or ‘prisoner’ or such.
> 
> -Last but not least: thank you everyone who was patient and understanding enough to wait for the delayed chapter without trying to bother me about it, I really appreciate it. And thank you everyone who sent me messages (be it on ao3 or my inbox or in reblogs to my posts) wishing me well. Those meant a lot.


	21. Libertà Condizionale Pt.1

To avoid unnecessary suspicion, the freight plane doesn’t land where their base is, but a few miles away, where they’ll take a much more inconspicuous boat to their destination.

No one is stupid enough to suggest Slaine be blindfolded again and, finally, he sees the sunlit Earth.

The sunlight doesn’t bother Slaine for as long as he expected. One minute of blinking and it’s enough since his cell had always been brightly lit, even if artificially so.

They’ve landed on a beach to take the boat, so Slaine’s first experience of the outside world by day for more than a year is of soft sand, refreshing sea breeze, the roar of the ocean and the sight of it, glistening in the sun.

The collar and hours locked away in a container are worth it.

Inaho says something which Slaine doesn’t pay attention to, too absorbed by everything. The other then slightly nudges him. Slaine nearly ignores it too, but his survival instincts tell notice the guards coming closer due to his disobedience so Slaine moves according to what Inaho wants, going towards the boat.

*

Inaho finds it hard tearing his eyes away from Slaine when his expression is so open and mesmerized by the ocean around them. Thankfully, he has the excuse of wanting to keep an eye on their dangerous asset so his constant watch doesn’t seem suspicious.

Slaine leans closer to the water, and closer, and-

Inaho is close enough that he manages to reach out and grab Slaine by the shoulder, pulling him back before he falls overboard. Given the way Slaine is now frowning at him, being stopped wasn’t something he was grateful for.

“I understand why you wouldn’t mind falling into the sea,”  Inaho says as quietly as possible, “but the others may assume you’re trying to escape.”

“...You have a point…” Slaine begrudgingly admits before going back to focusing on the landscape.

 _He’s really out of sorts_ , Inaho thinks, because his hand is still holding Slaine by the shoulder and he hasn’t attempted to dislodge it yet.

Since Slaine isn’t complaining, Inaho keeps it there for the remainder of the journey.

*

Slaine can’t help but feel disappointment when the trip ends, feeling it’s too soon. Sure he’ll see the outside again when practicing for the mission, but there’s a difference between leisurely looking at his surroundings and looking at them while his mind is concentrating on piloting.

They arrive at an old shipyard and Slaine is secretly impressed with the UFE; he can’t tell which ships are being used, they all look as unused and beaten up as each other. Then again, for all it’s flaws, the UFE had always been good at hiding themselves even during the war against Mars. Their Russian base was only discovered because Saazbaum had traced Asseylum’s announcement coming from it.

They alight in one warship and, inside, Slaine sees it’s been renovated. Nothing too excessively so; just enough that it’s in working order without it being dangerous to the personnel. The guards escort Slaine somewhere through deserted corridors, in some places, the ground creaks beneath them. He wonders if this particular stretch is always unmanned or if they removed everyone so he could pass. They stop in front of a door and, after the guards knock and someone tells them to enter, they do so.

There’s an older man in full military regalia of a general waiting them inside, making a show of being uncaring by pretending to be pouring over a map and ignoring them for a few seconds. Slaine knows it’s just pretense because he can see how glazed the man’s eyes are, clearly not paying attention to the map.

“Ah, there you are, finally,” he says with affected disinterest when he finally looks up, and Slaine has a hard time not rolling his eyes. _You aren’t fooling anyone considering how many safety measures there are in place_.

To Slaine’s complete surprise, as if he’d read his mind, the general turns to the guards and dismisses them, “Leave. All of you. I’m not afraid of some boy and he’s even shackled. I can speak to him alone. Stay outside until you’re called.”

Inaho is the only one that doesn’t immediately obey. “General Abbott, I believe it’s best-”

“You’re the Kaizuka kid, right? Last I heard you lost your eye not your hearing, what about my orders weren’t clear to you?”

Inaho pauses as if considering a comeback, but decides to quietly leave instead. Slaine is relieved; he doesn’t want Inaho to get in trouble already as it might end up making things worse for Slaine too.

When they’re truly alone, finally the general turns to Slaine. “Well, thanks to that kid I don’t need to tell you what my name is. Not that you knowing matters, as I expect to be addressed as ‘sir’, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Slaine replies easily, and finds it easy to hide his distastes and emotions. The man seems to be similar to Cruhteo, and Slaine has had years of practice in servitude to know how to react accordingly.

Abbott nods in approval of his reply. “They told me you would be difficult, especially considering what rank those lowlives gave you. But it seems you realize your true place, good. So long as you don’t forget it we’ll get along fine.”

“Understood, sir,” Ah perhaps this won’t be as easy as he expected; with Cruhteo, he’d been young and scared and with much to lose. it was easy telling himself he deserved all he got and to be too grateful to be angry at his own treatment. now, even if he did deserve it for what he’d done, Slaine finds he’s angrier than he used to be. Still, he makes sure to not show it at all.

“Now, I assume they told you what you’re going to be doing here. If they haven’t, that's not really my problem either, go ask that Kaizuka kid. I’m a busy man and I’m not here to babysit criminals that should have been killed long ago. But before I go back to my tasks, I feel like I must make a few things clear to you. Have you noticed how every step you take is always followed by guards?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I think that’s bullshit. It’s not cost efficient at all. We need all hands on deck and having to waste my few most trusted men to watch over you is ridiculous. I’m cutting it out. From now on you’ll walk without an escort while inside this ship. Except for that kid. Kaizuka isn’t going to be useful in the fighting with that injury so he might as well be your guard. I don't even know why he came on this mission, but he may as well be your guard. Miers will be trained to fight along the rest.”

Slaine stifles his delight and waits, knowing there’s more to it.

“Now, don’t think this means you’ll get any sort of chance to run.” Abbott walks towards him and pulls at his collar, forcing Slaine to stand on tiptoe to not choke. “You know what this will do to you if you escape?”

“It will make it so none of my muscles work again, sir,” Slaine says, half choking.

“Yes, and I am one of the people that can press the trigger to make that happen whenever I want. So think very, _very_ carefully before misbehaving with me. And since I’m not the only one that can make that happen, killing me won’t work.” He snorts derisively and lets go. “Not that you’d ever manage to do _that_. Honestly, this is so ridiculous,” he shakes his head while Slaine rubs his neck. “You were only a threat because the martian scum gave you some good toys to play with, you’re nothing now.”

Slaine says nothing, so the general continues.

“Regardless, that collar also has GPS. If you distance yourself from this place too much without prior approval, I _will_ be warned and will press the trigger immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t think of using Kaizuka as a hostage either; he’s not useful enough that we’d allow you to escape for his sake. Some may think he has worth but I disagree: a boy that can’t fight is useless.”

_You’re an idiot, then._

“In fact, no one aboard is useful enough for that, so don’t even think of threatening me with anyone’s lives. I’ll let them all die before I let you go. Got that too?”

“Yes, sir.” Nothing he said has been unexpected.

“To avoid annoyances you’ll be locked away in your room at night. And you’ll share it with the Kaizuka kid. We don’t have enough space to go giving you a room to yourself and this way he can keep an eye on you. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Sharing a room with Inaho will be irritating, but it’s better -and safer- than having Miers and other guards watching him constantly. Still, the fact that the general is willing to go so far as lock Inaho in with Slaine shows just how little he cares for Inaho’s life.

Surprisingly, that bothers Slaine for some reason. No, maybe it’s not so surprising; Inaho is the only one he can trust to have his best interests in mind, if this old man thinks so little of him, Inaho won’t have much of a say in anything and won’t be able to help him.

_Yes, that’s why it bothers me. I guess I’ll have to take extra care. Even if I have more freedom to move, I’m in a worse position than inside my cell._

*

“Did you guys hear?” Inko asks excitedly as she joins her friends. “Inaho has finally arrived!”

“See? I told you he’d come around this time,” Rayet replies with a small smile.

“Great, where is he at?” Calm asks and Inko frowns.

“I...don’t know,” she admits, deflating. “People aren’t sure where he’ll stay but...they think he’ll have to stay close to that criminal they brought in.”

“Oh no, why?” Nina asks, alarmed.

“I guess that makes sense, he’s important to Inaho’s plans, right?” Calm points out. “But even so, I don’t like the sound of that…”

“Don’t worry,” Rayet assures them, “if this guy was that dangerous they wouldn’t risk their strategist's life, would they? If Inaho is near him, that means it’s safe.” _Besides, the closer they are the more Inaho will like it...damn it I wish I could tell them that._

“Hey, why don’t we go look for him?” Calm suggests, to the immediate agreement of Inko.

Nina isn’t so thrilled about it. “I don’t know...if he’s with that criminal maybe they don’t want us approaching them? I mean, they wouldn’t even tell you where he is…”

“If it’s too dangerous for us, then it’s too dangerous for Inaho,” Inko declares. “C’mon, let’s try-”

“I think we should wait,” Rayet interrupts quickly, before Inko can get more riled up about it. “I mean...he just got here right? maybe he’s tired and wants to rest or maybe he’s busy talking to higher ups, we should just wait to see Inaho at dinner.”

It takes some more convincing, but after a few minutes they agree to wait until later and not seek out Inaho’s quarters.

Rayet is relieved. Normally she’d agree to go check things out, but this time she didn’t want her friends getting into serious trouble by accidentally finding out about Slaine by coming up on him unprepared.

Break is over, and each goes about their way. Rayet quietly slips off to go find Inaho; just because it wasn’t advisable for her friends didn’t mean she shouldn’t do it either.

*

His _-their_ room has no windows. No, to be more precise, judging from the wall, there used to be one but they closed it off before they arrived. Slaine sighs in exasperation when he notices it.

Inaho says nothing nor shows any signs of emotion as he takes in their quarters and moves to lay his suitcase near a closet.

The guards leave them, and Slaine can hear the sound of the door being locked. He likes that; it means no one will manage to sneak in unannounced -even guards themselves- without Slaine hearing the lock turn.

“This is larger than I expected,” he says, looking at the room. It has a closet, a desk and a bunk bed. Although the bed itself looks as nondescript as any other military bunk, the size of the room is bigger than expected for two people of low rank. And the furniture was a luxury, even metal one was almost unheard of for unimportant personnel.

“Is it always like this for terrans? Martians were more economical in their space and features for lower rankings.”

Despite having been engrossed in removing stuff from his small luggage, Inaho had stopped everything to give Slaine his full attention while speaking. It made Slaine wonder if Inaho was always like this; listening in a way that made people feel like he cherished every syllable. Strange, he didn’t recall feeling like Inaho was that attentive at the very start. _Then again, I wasn’t so good at reading him them._ It made him nervous, somehow. _Probably because if I make even the tiniest mistake he’ll pick up on it._

“No, this isn’t usual for the UFE,” Inaho replies. “It seems they took a room for someone of higher rank and remodeled it, adding the bunk, for us. It’s likely that they wanted this room because of its distance from the rest.”

“That general must have been pissed to have to do this for us. He really cared about cost and efficiency.”

“Yes, General Abbott is known for that.” Inaho pauses before continuing. “He’s...also known for being very strict and loathes martians. Did he do anything to you?”

“Is there anyone in the upper echelons of the UFE today that isn’t strict and martian hating?”

“Some are more willing to bend and be agreeable to martians if they can get something out of it. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Even if he did, so what? You wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” As he talks, Slaine walks up to the the wall that is the outside hull and tests the place where a window used to be, trying to see if he can access it despite the metal that was put there. “But no, he didn’t. I know his type; so long as I reply ‘yes, sir’ ‘no, sir’  and stay in lie with no talking back he won’t do much.”

That had been a relief; Cruhteo would have hit Slaine simply because he could. This Abbott seemed less addicted to causing people pain so long as they stayed in line. Slaine had every intention of doing so. But not out of fear of pain, but worry they might punish him by not allowing him outside to train as much.

“Don’t worry,” Slaine adds with amusement after a second, “I do know how to behave and be respectful, I’m just not so to _you._ ”

He was ready for Inaho to have no reaction to his words. He’d expected that, if any emotion crossed Inaho’s face at all, it would be annoyance, along with a long speech on how Slaine should be respectful to him too.

Instead, Inaho gives him a small but unmistakable _smile._

“Why are you happy about it?” Slaine asks. Was Inaho a masochist of sorts? Is that why Slaine’s ill treatment for more than a year had never pushed him away?

Inaho doesn’t answer, but asks a question of his own. “Do you like General Abbott?”

“What? Of course not! I barely met him and the little I saw wouldn’t make me like him at all!”

“Then, did you feel like he was someone that deserves your respect?”

“No.”

“So it’s correct to assume you are obedient and respectful to him for fear of the consequences.”

It’s a statement and not a question, but Slaine replies anyway, vexed because he now knows where this is going. “...Yes…”

“You feel safe enough with me that you don’t have to act like that.”

“No, I just hate you enough that I refuse to be polite to you regardless of consequences. Besides, it’s not as if you have much power anyway…”

Inaho opens his mouth to argue but then shuts it wordlessly and shrugs. “If you say so…” he says nonchalantly and goes back to placing his few belongings around the room.

The way he quickly dropped the subject without a fight bothers Slaine more than arguing his point would have. “That’s it?” he asks incredulously. “You won’t defend your side?”

“Why should I argue?”

 _Because it’s not true_ , Slaine realizes. “Because...you could have pointed out about my new room, or about things you told me you shouldn’t, or mention Lemrina. There are many things you’ve done for me that you could have taken away again as a threat and you didn’t. You’re smart, why not mention those as reasons why I’m wrong in saying you don’t have any power over me?”

Inaho slightly frowns in what Slaine thinks is distaste. “I won’t use my actions as leverage,” he explains, “I won’t dangle them before you to win arguments. They weren’t done for ammunition against you, so I won’t use them for that.”

“You are being overly dramatic about this. It’s not as if you’d be blackmailing or guilt tripping me with them. You should point it out to me if I’m being unfair. I-”

An image of Asseylum comes to his mind and Slaine freezes.

Asseylum...who questioned his motive for what he’d done. She’d never considered what he’d done for her in the past had she?

But Slaine couldn’t be angry about it, could he? After all he’d done…

“Sometimes even good people might forget what you’ve done for them, so you should remind people if anyone acts like they’ve forgotten.” Or maybe she hadn’t forgotten, and it’s simply that nothing good he did meant much at all in the face of his crimes…

His train of thought is stopped by Inaho saying, “I’d prefer to have you forget I have leverage over you at all.”

Slaine huffs in annoyance. “You're too weird. Why would you-”

There is a commotion outside, and Slaine stops mid-sentence when he hears it. Voices are being raised but not enough yet that he can make out what they’re saying.

Before he can consider moving towards the door to listen in, there is the sound of the lock being opened.

A minute later, Rayet steps inside.

“Hello you two- _woah_! How come this room is much larger than mine?!”

“I’m surprised they allowed you to come in,” Inaho says, completely ignoring the question.

Rayet shrugs, moving around the room. “They made a fuss at first, but I convinced them after I pointed out I was also in on the secret of Slaine’s real identity. Ooh, you guys even have your own private bathroom? This is _so_ unfair!”

Since he hadn’t checked the bathroom out yet, Slaine pushes past her too look at it.

Strangely, from the corner of his eye he can see Rayet turning to Inaho and leering at him while saying, “I envy you. I don’t suppose you want to swap and let me have him all to myself? I like the room.”

“I don’t know which will be worse for a roommate, you or him,” Slaine replies, not really getting why Rayet’s tone sounded like teasing. Maybe she thinks Inaho hates the arrangement as well?

“You think I’m as bad as him? Don’t insult me.” She lightly punches Slaine in the arm before turning back to Inaho again. “Anyway, hurry up and go eat. Our friends are getting impatient. I had to convince them to not come here in search of you.”

“ _Finally_. I want to meet these people that tolerate this guy. They aren’t like him, are they?”

“No, they’re normal, nice people,” Rayet replies easily, before her smile slips from her face and she hesitates. “Listen...they’re totally unaware of-”

“Who I really am? That’s fine,” Slaine says with a shrug. “And it doesn't benefit me to have them find out either, so it’s not as if I’m planning to tell them the truth. So, can we go already? I’m curious to try out a meal that isn’t a prison one.”

Inaho frowns slightly. “What was wrong with the food given to you? I oversaw your diet, there was nothing-”

“Sure, sure,” Rayet says as if to placate him as she ushers both boys out the door. The guards outside jolt in surprise at the ease in which she treated Slaine. “You’ll see,” she assures him, “You’ll miss the prison food soon enough.”

*

Conversation levels drop to murmurs when Slaine walks into the mess hall..

It’s nothing he isn’t used to. _Has_ become used to for years.

When working under Cruhteo, other martians would lower their voices when talking about topics they didn’t feel a terran deserved the knowledge of. As Saazbaum’s protégé and later a Count, conversation ceased when he walked in out of fear and respect.

Of course, the terrans feel neither now; they’re just lowering their tone so they can talk about him without him discerning it. He can tell from their gazes.

Slaine doesn’t mind it. It’s not just that he’s accustomed to it but that it’s better than the alternative.

They whisper and wonder about him...but as far as the terrans are concerned, his most offending crimes were defection and unruliness. It’s much better than the welcome he’d be receiving if they knew who he really is.

He quietly takes his food. Rayet hadn’t been lying when she suggested he’d not like it; even it’s appearance seemed murky, and already Slaine can imagine goddamn Inaho must have argued with his superiors over giving Slaine decent meals before.

Slaine chooses to seat at an empty table in a corner, and pretends to be paying attention to the food he’s eating -it’s not nearly as bad as Rayet suggested; she should try martian military food- when in fact he’s watching Rayet and Inaho, curious to see where they’ll sit down since that will reveal their friends.

Rayet makes a clear beeline for a table and sits down. Inaho follows close behind but remains standing up, holding his tray.

The people on the table greet him enthusiastically, a blond freckled boy going so far as to stand up and pat Inaho in the back with enough strength that inaho nearly lost his balance and let his tray drop. A second later, a girl with short dark hair also stands up...and stupidly rushes in to hug Inaho despite him still holding his tray. He manages to maneuver it out of the way before the girl can hit it.

 _Judging by how easily he did it, Inaho is used to getting hugs from that friend_. Slaine surmises, amused at the disparity between Inaho’s cold and collected character and the emotional one of his friends. _Opposites attract, I guess. he certainly seems to like them_ , Slaine thinks, noticing how Inaho is smiling a little and looking at them softly.

One of them motions Inaho to sit down.

To shock of both his friends and Slaine, Inaho makes a clear head motion of denial, and says something while glancing at Slaine.

_Oh no, is that idiot really going to forgo his friends to sit with me?_

Apparently yes, because his friends turn to look at Slaine with incredulous expressions then turn back and begin talking all at once insistently to Inaho, one even grabbing his arm as if to stop him from moving.

There is a brief discussion, which Slaine cannot pick up with lip reading due to the position of their heads. Whatever Inaho has said, it’s enough that, with hesitation, the others stop talking and let go of him, allowing Inaho to move towards Slaine.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Slaine hisses when the other settles down in front of him.

“Am I not allowed to sit here?” Inaho asks with his usual tonelessness.

At this point, Slaine has no doubt Inaho will stand up and leave him be if he demands it, but Slaine is too surprised by his actions to say he doesn’t want his company, instead asking, “Why are you sitting here and not with your friends?”

“They have each other,” Inaho replies plainly.

Slaine huffs, “So you’re doing this out of pity because I’m alone? In case you haven’t noticed, alone is how I’ve taken all my meals for over a year.”

“There is a difference between eating alone because there is no one around and doing so while surrounded by people staring at you. The latter can become quite bothersome and distracting after a while.”

“...You make it sound like you know this from personal experience.”

“I do.”

Before Slaine can inquire further, he tenses when the corner of his eyes catch people making their way towards them. He turns to look, and finds Inaho’s friends coming to them with their trays.

“Move,” Rayet orders at Inaho, ignoring Slaine since they’d agreed that with his current backstory, she should act like she doesn’t know him. She sits down, and a blond girl sits next to her.

“Hey, do you mind moving over so we can sit down?” The blond freckled boy asks Slaine, who is too nonplussed by the whole thing to do anything other than obey and move, allowing him and the short haired girl to sit down.

“Ina- _Kaizuka_ is an idiot, so I can half understand him sitting down to disturb my peace. But why are you all doing it?” Slaine asks, forgetting to sound cross.

Instead of being mad at his insult towards Inaho, the others laugh lightly. _Am I the punchline to some joke?_ Slaine immediately wonders, and feels himself tensing for fight…

“If you’ve spent enough time with him to find Inaho annoying but aren’t pushing him away, you must be a decent person,” The boy next to him says.

“Hey! Calm, don’t say such things!” The short haired girl chides.

“But I _have_ tried pushing him away! He just refuses to leave!” Slaine insists.

This time, the blond girl is the one to answer, “Then that means Inaho doesn’t mind being near you. If he did, he’d find a way to minimize contact.”

“Yeah,” the boy -Calm- adds, “Plus, I know how annoying he can be sometimes, if you haven’t tried physically hurting him yet, that’s impressive!”

“ _Calm!_ Inaho is right here! Don’t make him sound so bad!” the girl with dark short hair chides.

“I don’t mind,” Inaho says levelly, focusing on eating his food.

Slaine opens his mouth to point out the logic is flawed: he hasn’t physically harmed Inaho because the consequences would be dire for him, but then he stops.

Would the result really be so bad?

If he’d punched him and said it was a moment of insanity… Inaho wouldn't dare tell anyone since Slaine’s punishment would be painful and Inaho has always acted forgiving and seemingly cares about him enough that he surely wouldn’t do such a thing.

No, more than that...they’d been practicing close combat. Slaine had so many chances to ‘accidentally’ land several painful hits on him and he...hadn’t even realized it until now.

 _I’ve been too preoccupied with this whole operation to think of doing that,_ Slaine assures himself, but still feels slightly disturbed.

“Ignore them, Inaho isn’t so bad,” the short haired girl is saying, and Rayet chokes in her drink, which the girl ignores. “And if he’s fine with sitting near you, so are we. I’m Inko Amifumi, by the way.”

“I’m Nina Klein.”

“Calm Craftman.”

“...Rayet Areash. Nice to...uh...meet you,” Rayet says hurriedly when the others pointedly look at her.

“...I’m Arne Gunhild.” Slaine hopes his own pause is taken as hesitation in saying his name, when in truth he had needed a second to recall his alias. “Still, aren’t any of you bothered?”

“By what?” The one called Nina asks, head tilting.

“Don’t you know what I’ve done?”

“Oh, you mean trying to desert?” Inko’s smile leaves and she frowns, but still she doesn’t look hostile. “Well...I don’t think it’s a good thing you did, even if fighting can get scary, you should never abandon your teammates. But you’ve been in jail for some time because of it and you’re going to help us fix things so it’s fine, I think.”

 _Is it?_ Slaine wonder and then realizes that of course it is.

_Rayet. They’re friends with Rayet._

There people had befriended Rayet and Inaho despite clearly being of very different characters to them. This meant they were patient. But more than that, they were fine with being close friends with a martian who had helped start the whole war. They were good, forgiving people.

And when the UFE was sending people to go murder Asseylum in the moon base, the Deucalion had sent Inaho to help her instead. So they’re also willing to be disobedient to protect those they like.

_I wonder...if they knew the true extent of my crimes...would they still be like this? Probably not. There’s a limit to these things._

“Hey, you’re going to pilot right?” Inko asks, “Have you met General Abbott yet?”

“Yes, he spoke to me as soon as I arrived.”

Calm groans, “I hate that guy, I miss Captain Magbaredge.”

 _Was that their Deucalion captain?_ Slaine has no time to ask, because Inko pipes up, “I didn’t think he was so bad.”

“That’s because _you_ are a pilot,” Calm shoots back before turning to Slaine, “The guy is insane about cost saving and usefulness. Except he thinks anyone useful is anyone that can get in the frontlines and fire. He thinks mechanics like me are some sort of second rate service,” he scoffs angrily, “As if his precious machinery would even _function_ if it wasn’t for us!”

Remembering how the man had acted as if Inaho was expendable, as well as making Slaine’s surveillance more lax for the sole reason of cutting costs, Slaine easily believe Calm’s words. “He did give me that impression.”

Calm sighs. “You’ll be fine though. You’re here to pilot, right? And you have to be a really good pilot to be the only one able to learn how to use the martian skycarrier. So when you use it, he’ll be all over you too.”

 _I doubt it, since I can use it because I’ve piloted it before, and I’m a much more hated person than you think._ _Still, this is useful to know._ “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

When the people on the table start, Slaine realizes he was too polite and nice; he’s supposed to be an angry person, prone to fights. Yet it was impossible to act mad around these people.

Thankfully further interaction is stopped when a bell sounds. It seems its a routine call, judging by the calm and bored way people in the mess hall begin standing up and leaving.

“It’s time to go, do you two have schedules and assignments yet?” Rayet asks.

“No, I was told we’d receive them tomorrow morning,” Inaho replies.

“Then you two should go and sleep off the journey here. We still have to do some stuff before we can get some shut eye.” Rayet stands up. “See you tomorrow.”

The others follow her, standing up and giving Inaho, and even Slaine, warm goodbyes before leaving.

*

Back in their room, Slaine looks at the bunk beds and wonders about which to take. He quickly decides on bottom one, as he doesn’t like the thought of the top: it’d be hard to escape from it if someone came for him.

“I’ll be the bottom,” he says with finality.

Bizarrely, Inaho, back to him as he’d been walking towards the closet, trips on his own feet but manages to right himself before he falls.

“What?” Inaho asks, turning around, sounding almost shaken.

 _Probably because he nearly fell over,_ Slaine thinks and bursts out laughing. “I never thought you’d be so clumsy!”

Inaho ignores the jibe. “What did you say?”

“Hm? Oh, that I’m taking the bottom bed.”

“...Ah. Fine.”

“Why?”

“Nothing, I just hadn’t discerned what you said,” Inaho states, face strangely more shut off than usual. _he’s likely trying to hide his embarrassment, ha!_

Without another word, Inaho turns and walks towards the bathroom. “I’m going to shower,” he explains.

“At this time, really? Didn’t the guards say there was no more hot water tonight before locking us up?”

“It’s fine, I’m taking it cold. Very cold.”

*

It’s only later, when they're in bed and so he can speak without having to stare at Inaho’s indecipherable gaze that Slaine finally says, “Inaho...your friends seemed...nice.”

“They are.”

“They really care about you.”

“And I them.”

“And yet...those were the friends you would have allowed to risk themselves if I said I didn’t want to pilot the skycarrier?”

“...Yes.”

Slaine clenches the sheets. “I... _believe_ you but I don’t understand you at all.”

Inaho’s reply is low enough Slaine can’t quite catch it. It sounds like ‘and it’s for the best that you don’t’ but that doesn’t make much sense…

The subject makes Slaine uncomfortable anyway so as quickly as he’d brought it up, he drops it and falls silent.

Between his time locked up and and his time alone as a Count, it’s been years since Slaine has slept while sharing a room with someone. It should be unnerving, but instead Inaho’s regular breathing and the creaks from over him are soothing.

Slaine falls asleep easily, feeling safer than he has in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> - **On usage of the word ‘Start’** : Although it's most common usage is with the meaning ‘to begin’, it can also be used to mean ‘a sudden movement of surprise or alarm’. I felt limiting my fics vocabulary because some words/meaning might not be known would be silly and detrimental to it but, after a discussion with my beta, decided that this word used with this meaning warranted an explanation, especially since it is common for me to make mistakes.
> 
> -Apologies for yet again skipping a week. A work trip appeared out of the blue at the last moment so I had to wait until i got back to finish the chapter. The silyl bottom joke is my attempt to make up to you guys.
> 
> -Im fine now. Turns out I didn't have the flu but a sinus infection. once that was found out and I started taking the correct medication i finally started improving
> 
> -Back to the beds: bunks beds is canon (we see Calm and Inaho use those in s2) and certainly make more sense in a military setting than normal beds. A pity, since of course I’d have preferred the two sharing a king sized bed...


	22. Libertà Condizionale Pt.2

Waking up in a room he’s sharing with Slaine turns out to not be as tormenting as Inaho had expected, despite his ridiculous misunderstanding on the night before.

They both wake up easily when the alarm clock sounds, so Inaho doesn’t have to wake him up like he once had to do to Calm. More than that, Slaine has boundaries and personal space and enough issues that he sleeps using the full nightwear they were given, and not half naked.

“I’m going to shower,” he says over his shoulder, walking to the bathroom without asking if Inaho is fine with the arrangement.

Slaine pauses when his hand touches the doorknob and, after a second, turns to Inaho. “Don’t you dare come in while I’m inside.”

 _Ah, that's right, the bathroom door has no lock._ “I have no intention to do so,” Inaho replies earnestly, though he doubts the emotion is visible at all.

Slaine narrows his eyes, as if gauging how much he can trust Inaho’s words, which make Inaho ask, “Why do you assume I’d need the warning?”

“You have a habit of walking seeing me naked in the bath.”

“I wouldn't call those few times a habit.” _Although my head is making a habit of imagining it._ “One came about as a means to save you from heat stroke. Another was because Rayet pushed me inside, and the third occurred when you told me to-”

“Alright, alright. Still, you do happen to always end up seeing me undressed.”

“Not on purpose,” _At least, I’ve never stooped so low as to actively attempt to see you like that,_ “Those happened-”

“Please, spare me the explanations,” Slaine says, lifting a hand in a stop sign quickly. “I’m not an idiot, I know _you_ don’t want me like that.”

Despite the tumult that is his guilty mind thinking that yes, he does want Slaine like that, Inaho can't help but think the sentence is...strange, somehow. Something about it sets him off, but before Inaho can consider it, Slaine continues, distracting him.

“Besides, that’s not really the main reason I warned you. I just figured since you’re not the type to understand personal space, you’d want to share the use of the bathroom to be more efficient.”

 _Ah_. Surprisingly, in a normal situation, Slaine would have been completely right about Inaho’s thought process. When he’d shared a room with Calm, he’d had no issue with walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth while the other showered. Calm had always complained, but Inaho had always disregarded it, thinking this way they’d waste less time.

“I...figured you’d want the privacy. You’ve always reacted badly to anyone breaching your personal space, especially when your scars are uncovered, so I didn't bother to try.”

It’s true; Inaho has always tried to respect Slaine’s issue with his body. Of course, these days there is also the fact that he is attracted to Slaine. But said infatuation has Inaho avoiding the very person he desires precisely because he knows Slaine will have be revolted if he ever found out Inaho had been thinking of him like that while he was a few feet away naked.

In the end, his motivation is still respecting Slaine, so the omission of his second reason doesn’t make Inaho feel guilty. At least not too much so.

As always, he disconcerts Slaine enough that the former Count grumbles inaudibly and enters the bathroom without another word.

Inaho climbs down from his bed and goes to his tablet.

In a way, his situation has some irony to it: a few months ago Inaho had been wishing his emotions could be more easily read, so Slaine could see his intentions were well meaning. Now, however, he’s thankful he’s unreadable, and his body reacts less than to...certain thoughts and situations than it’s normally expected.

*

Spending the night in the same room as Inaho was unnerving for all the wrong reasons, Slaine reflects as he let’s the water wash over him.

Locked away with his former enemy, one who had every reason to want to bestow vengeance upon him...and yet all Slaine had felt was safe. Even if it was mainly due to knowing it was simply a question of Inaho being less likely to decide to hurt him now when compared to the guards, it still feels pretty unbelievable.

Not to mention, it almost feels like he doesn’t have a roommate. Inaho is distracted by his tablet constantly and doesn’t try to engage in conversation, nor does he fight over anything; not the bed or the bathroom. It’s likely if Slaine demands to change sleeping places again, Inaho will move easily.

Does Inaho not mind at all? Does he really see no issue with having to be locked with Slaine when he could have been with his friends?

_Does nothing upset him?_

Slaine dries himself quickly and puts on the contact lenses but hesitates before getting dressed. There isn’t a mirror inside the bathroom, which is annoying since Slaine needs to see his disguise -the dye and artificial tan, are still in place.

Was there a mirror in their room? There should be, but he can’t recall seeing one.

Sighing, Slaine dresses himself and exits the bathroom.

Unsurprisingly, Inaho is yet again playing with his tablet.

“I’m done,” Slaine says, and Inaho drops his tablet and walks to the bathroom. As Inaho is passing by him, Slaine stops him and asks “Is my hair and tan still intact?”

Slaine immediately regrets the question, as Inaho’s normally observing gaze becomes more pronounced as he looks everything over minutely.

It makes Slaine nervous; being watched so piercingly made him feel uncomfortable, especially when he couldn’t gauge what Inaho thought at all. Then again, Inaho apparently didn’t even feel resentment towards him, so it’s likely he feels nothing and is only interesting in drawing the necessary conclusions about the disguise and nothing else.

Even so, Slaine hastily turns around, under the excuse of showing Inaho the hair on his back.

“...Everything is still in place,” Inaho eventually says and, after a dismissive nod from Slaine, finally enters the bathroom, but not before adding, “And there is a mirror inside the closet.”

 _You could have told me before,_ Slaine thinks, but isn’t too annoyed as he’s relieved at the news; although Inaho had previously mentioned the dye would only be washed off with a special substance, he’d been worried about it. The last thing he needs is the dye running off at inopportune moments after all.

Without anything to do but wait for Inaho to finish and the guards to allow them to leave, Slaine looks to the only source of anything in the room; the tablet.

He touches it...and finds it is password locked.

“Figures…” he mutters but not acerbically; this is the tablet Inaho has had for a while, and he doubtlessly keeps information most shouldn’t see, so the password has most likely been put in there as a general safety measure and not to keep only Slaine out.

The screen turns black again, and Slaine goes to the closet to check the mirror. He frowns when he sees his reflection; he’d forgotten to comb his hair, which is a mess.

_Where did I leave the comb? Oh…_

*

When he hears the door open and Slaine step inside, Inaho is exasperated enough that he sighs out loud. “Is this your vengeance for the incidents which you spoke of earlier?”

“I forgot my comb in here. But yes, I decided it was only fair I barge in for once.”

Inaho finds he isn’t too perturbed by it, which is good since doubtlessly Slaine would do this constantly if he thought Inaho minded it. _Ah, maybe it’s best to make that clear…_

“As I’ve said, those were accidents. However, I don’t particularly mind this, I see no issue with it. So if you want to continue observing me while i’m in the shower, go ahead.” Inaho rarely needed cold showers to take care of certain bodily reactions, so the chances of Slaine ever barging in on the wrong time would be slim. In fact the odds would be…

He begins calculating the odds of it, but is interrupted by Slaine stuttering, “Don’t you dare think I want to see you like that!” Despite the steam, Inaho can discern how flushed Slaine’s face is as he avoids eye contact by staring at the comb he’d come in to get.

 _You shouldn’t look like that, it makes me want to tease you more_.

Slaine isn’t done. “I only did it because I was hoping maybe barging in unannounced would be enough to bother even you. I can’t believe nothing _bothers_ you.”

Inaho doesn’t feel like a reply is necessary, so instead he silently turns off the shower and reaches for the towel.

Slaine huffs, body turning to leave, and glances one last time at Inaho, who is now closer and clearer as the steam disperses. He stops moving and frowns. “You put a bandage over your eye to shower?” Slaine says incredulously.

Apprehensive, Inaho makes sure his voice gives nothing away when he answers, “It’s a mere precaution.”

Maybe Slaine doesn’t believe him, or the answer simply doesn’t abate his curiosity. Either way, he narrows his eyes and takes a step towards Inaho. “Well,” he says with an edge that has Inaho tensing. “You’re out now, so why don’t you remove that?” When Inaho doesn’t reply, Slaine moves even closer, so that he’s now invading Inaho’s personal space. “Remove it or I’ll do it for you.”

“My injury is no concern of yours. there is no logical reason to show it to you, so I refuse.”

Even as he speaks, Inaho moves his arm up, well aware Slaine is about to try and rip the thing off of him.

For a tense second, neither move, and then Slaine moves his feet into a position that helps his balance-

The sound of the lock being opened stops Slaine, who whips around and hastily leaves the bathroom.

Inaho hears his footsteps approaching the door to the room as it’s opened. Knowing this is simply procedure, inaho doesn’t bother to try and stand still to listen in, and starts drying himself. He relaxes, but the strain leaves a dull pounding in his head. not enough to bother him yet, but Inaho makes a note to take some medicine before breakfast, in case the day’s activities make it worse.

A guard pokes his head inside the bathroom and looks at Inaho, now drying himself, before disappearing again. _He must have wanted to verify if I was still alive_.

There is a brief conversation before Inaho hears two sets of footsteps leaving the room. before he can begin to wonder if another guard had also come in or if Slaine had been escorted out, the man himself appears, leaning against the bathroom door, arms crossed in annoyance.

“That damn guard had Miers pointing a gun at me while he came to check on you! You’d think with how much freedom I’ve had, he’d had enough brains to figure out if I wanted you dead there were better times to do it.”

“Your guards were chosen for loyalty, not intellect,” Inaho says mildly, buttoning his shirt.

Slaine makes a noncommittal noise before turning away again. “Finish up quickly. They said we need to be in the training grounds in an hour and I want to have eaten my breakfast before that.”

*

“Why do you take issue with me seeing your injury?” Slaine asks when they’re on their way. He doesn’t bother to lower his voice too much since the subject matter shouldn’t raise any suspicions if someone happens to walk by, though the corridor is deserted. As it should be, since they were being kept apart from most.

“Why do you take issue with not seeing it?” Inaho shoots back.

“Because your behavior is atypical! You don't mind most things people would normally be bothered about, yet this you are completely against? Something is going on.”

“What could possibly, as you put it, ‘be going on’ with my injury?”

“I don’t know!”

“So you have been incapable of thinking up a reason why this needed to hidden from you?”

“Well...I...if there isn’t a reason, why are you doing it?”

“It’s not uncommon human behavior, to do or refrain from doing something simply because one doesn’t feel like it.”

“It’s uncommon for you!”

“So? Just because I usually act with reason doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to do things without logic from time to time.”

Slaine had the distinct impression that while Inaho wasn’t lying, he was being evasive on purpose. “Alright, what illogical reason do you have to not want to show it?”

Inaho’s brisk step falters momentarily. he recovers himself before Slaine can even think of stopping, but as he resumes his pace, Inaho looks down at his tablet. Strangely, it feels like he is avoiding eye contact.

“...I don’t like showing people my wound because it generally seems to cause revulsion,” Inaho says, quietly enough it’s hard to hear.

This time, Slaine does stop. He thinks the statement is off for more than one reason, and can't quite decide what to point out first.

The choice is taken from him, when he hears footsteps approaching. An older woman turns a corner and instantly recognizes Inaho.

“Kaizuka Junior,” she says as a greeting, inclining her head, and not looking surprised to see him.

“It’s Inaho, Captain Magbaredge.”

_Ah, so this is the Deucalion’s Captain?_

Magbaredge smiles at Inaho’s words -clearly the exchange is normal between them- before her mood changes and she looks both tired and sad. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you in the front lines again.” She glances at Slaine, and it’s clear to him she wants to say more but can’t due to his presence.

“I came back by choice, they didn’t force me into it,” Inaho says, and Slaine can't help but chortle at her surprised response.

“Kaizuka doesn’t care about what he says in front of me and how he does it,” Slaine explains when the woman turns to face him.

“...I see,” she murmurs, and finally really looks at Slaine.

There is something extremely amusing about this woman, this Captain who was the head of the one ship that ruined his plans and saved Earth, so near and scrutinizing him without realizing who he was. Then again, before today, he would never have known who she was either, and she had never worn a disguise.

“Your name is Gunhild, correct?” She asks, not waiting for Inaho to introduce them, “What was your last rank?”

 _What?_ Slaine is slightly thrown off by the question, so Inaho answers for him.

“He was an airman with no insignia.”

“Ah, he was in the Air Force? That makes sense. But…” She shakes her head, “Never mind, I must be tired. As for being here by choice,” she sighs and turns back to Inaho, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, “it’s not really choice when you’ve done it because else something or someone dear to you would be hurt. Unless you asked to be here because you enjoy this, it’s not really choice. I hope I don’t meet you in these situations in the future.”

“...Likewise.”

It seems to be enough for the woman. She smiles thinly, squeezes Inaho’s shoulder and continues on her way.

“Why was she wondering about my rank?” Slaine asks when he thinks they’ve gotten sufficiently far away from her.

“Ah, did you not realize what you were doing?”

“What do you mean, what I was doing?”

“Your posture towards the Captain, from the way you stood to your shoulders and your gaze, you didn’t look like a former low ranking pilot, but someone of equal status to her.”

Slaine flinches; he hadn’t noticed, and done it unconsciously because of who she was _. I need to be more careful._

They finally reach the mess hall, and Slaine’s attention is diverted.

Like the day before, there is a pause and underlying tension when he walks in, but not as much.

It’s not necessarily a good thing, however; the pointed glances at him are more overt, and the conversation about him less whispered.

_They’re getting less afraid of me, but not liking me any more. That isn’t good, they might get brave enough to confront me in the future…_

It’s not as if Slaine could do much about it, either; he was never the type to be social, even as pretense, and even if he’d been, the disguise and background he’s using require him to avoid conversations and people as much as possible.

In direct contradiction of the rest of the crew, Inaho’s friends see them and wave them both over excitedly, making sure to call out Slaine’s new name to show he’s being included.

“Did you guys sleep well?” Inko asks.

“Was it better than prison at least?”

“ _Calm_!”

“What? The question isn't offensive! ...Is it?”

“It’s fine,” Slaine says, “It was…” It hadn't really been better at all. Comfort wise it’d been the same as his current cell, with the difference that that was more spacious than his current quarters. Still, he doesn’t know how the usual terran cells are, so Slaine decides to answer with, “...much better, naturally,” to avoid suspicion and can’t help but add, “Thankfully Kaizuka stuck to his tablet and didn't bother me.”

“At least it was something normal like his tablet, he was worse when he used to room with me,” Calm mutters.

It piques Slaine’s curiosity enough that he asks, “Oh? Not that I doubt you, but what did he do?”  Inaho frowns slightly, as if not understanding what calm was talking about, but says nothing.

“Well…” Calm hesitates slightly. “Do you...you know where we’re from, right? I mean, where we fought during the war?”

Slaine quickly glances at Inaho, not sure if Arne should know the answer or not. Inaho nods and answers for him. “Yes, he knows we were part of the Deucalion.”

“Good, then here’s the thing: we fought some martians and Inaho got hurt by-”

Uncharacteristically, Inaho jolts and hastily cuts Calm, “I don’t think it’s necessary to tell him that.”

Calm simply brushes him off with a wave of his hand. “Don't worry, I won’t tell him anything important.” Inaho slumps, defeated. “So, Inaho got hurt by this, uh, random martian soldier. He shot him in the eye.”

Normally Slaine would laugh at the situation, but he’s too curious to do so, wondering just why this story about a quirk of Inaho’s has to do with him.

“And, uh, during the fight, the guy’s locket gets dropped by...err...help me out guys?”

Rayet helps him, looking just as curious as Slaine feels. “It’s common knowledge that we helped the Empress. Everyone knows that since she and the papers always mention it. So I think we can tell him about how she had a maid onboard with her and the maid and Inaho were close.”

“Really close, if you catch my drift,” Calm says, winking.

Slaine’s eyebrows shoot up. _Inaho and Eddelrittuo? She spoke well of him to me, but I never thought she had such feelings…_

“No, I did not have such a relationship or even had such feelings for either,” Inaho says incisively, looking keenly at Slaine as he says so.

“He’s right, he really didn’t,” Rayet agrees seriously, also looking at Slaine.

Calm is visibly taken aback by their reactions. “Ooookay then, so maybe they didn’t have As-the maid. Anyway, this maid had a locket-”

Slaine stiffens. They’re talking about Asseylum. _But what has my locket-_

“-which she dropped when she and Ed-err, the Empress went back to Mars. Inaho took it. Now we’re getting to the fun part: Inaho here,” Calm points gleefully, while his subject ignores him by looking down at his food. “He kept the locket with him at all times, in his breast pocket, and kept taking it out and staring at it _all the time!”_

Slaine laughs. “That is much worse behavior,” he agrees, grinning wickedly. Naturally, his amusement stems from the fact that ultimately the locket wasn’t Asseylum’s, but his own. _Inaho probably hadn’t realized the locket wasn’t actually hers and kept treasuring it by mistake. Strange that he didn't figure it out, considering what he said to me once, but this is hilarious._

Of course, this also means Inaho must have fixated on Asseylum.

The realization dampens his mood immediately.

Not noticing how Slaine’s amusement is diminishing due to his thoughts, Calm grins back. “I know, right? I mean, you think ignoring people to stick to his tablet is bad? That’s nothing compared to how his guy gets when obsessed!”

“Clearly,” Slaine replies offhandedly, engrossed in his own thoughts. Was it simply friendship mixed with extreme guilt and worry over how she was faring, or was Inaho besotted? If he was, is he still?

Calm interrupts him by, still oblivious, plowing on. “Oh, and that’s not even the worse of it! I mean, if he were just doing that because it’s a girl he liked, it would be strange but I’d understand it. But in fact, he wasn’t doing it because of her! At all!”

That takes Slaine out of his reverie and pulls his attention back. “What?”

Inaho attempts to stop it again. “I doubt this detail is needed, you’ve already made your point about my behavior.”

Once again, Calm doesn’t heed him. “The detail makes all the difference. Dunno why you keep interrupting me, you’ve never minded me telling this story before.”

“...” Wordlessly, Inaho stops trying again. Slaine thinks he can almost discern apprehension in his expression.

“Back to the story: it turns out the locket wasn’t the maid’s, but from the very same guy that shot Inaho! Apparently the girl used to be friends with and he gave it to her. Which actually really makes it strange that he went and-”

“ _Calm_ ,” Inko warns him.

Slaine has to bite back the urge to tell her _it’s fine; he shot Inaho_. It’s vexing that he can't, since he’s curious to see what other people on the Deucalion know of what truly went on.

“O-oh, right. Err, so the locket was his, not hers.”

 _I’m surprised you even know that._ “So it’s also funny because he made a mistake, right?”

“Oh no, it’s more than that. From the very start he knew the locket wasn’t hers. She told him so when she was still in the Deucalion.”

Slaine freezes. “But…” he manages to choke out after a moment, “maybe he hadn’t realized it yet?”

“Ha! That’s the thing, After he finally learned the guy’s name, I heard him murmuring it while looking at the locket in bed one night. that’s when I found out.”

Slaine blinks, not sure how to handle the new information…

Well, the fact that he’d gotten under Inaho’s skin enough by shooting him that the guy had hated him to that extent was comforting…

He tries to imagine Inaho, lying in bed, clutching his locket and whispering his name…

It makes him shiver, for some reason.

His thoughts are interrupted by a choked chortle, and he and the other occupants of the table turn to see Rayet, shaking with tears in her eyes as she covers her mouth with her hand.

“S-sorry, the food went down the wrong way,” she rasps, shaking. Strangely, her coughing sounds like choked back laughter.

Inko and Nina offer her water and pat her back, but Rayet refuses their help, unsteadily getting up and leaving ‘for some fresh air’.

“I hope she’s okay,” Nina says worriedly as they watch her leave. There is little time to respond, as while she goes, one of Slaine’s guards comes to them.

“General Abbott wants you and Kaizuka to meet him at Training Area One, right now.”

“Oh, that’s where we need to be soon!” Inko points out happily, “Maybe you two will train with us.”

 _Will they trust me enough for that?_ Slaine wonders dazedly as he stands and obeys.

Inaho follows him, looking fixedly at his tablet.

*

“So…” Slaine finally breaks the silence between him and Inaho when they’re walking alone again. “I just have one question?”

“...Yes?” Inaho replies warily, shoulders visibly tense.

“If you were so clearly angered by what I did that you kept brooding over me for some time...why is it that when you have me in your grasp you seem to have no vengeance left in your system? Was just pulling me from my position enough for you?”

Inaho’s body relaxes and he finally meets Slaine’s eyes, looking almost as if relieved. “I wasn’t holding a grudge. I was curious. You were a friend of Asseylum’s that abruptly turned up and changed the tides of war by helping Saazbaum while taking Asseylum. You then, despite being a terran, began rising quickly through the martian ranks. As I’ve once told you, you were a formidable enemy. So naturally I became interested in you.”

 _Except considering how you acted, when you say it like that, ‘interest’ can take another connotation…_ “That was still weird behavior to have. If I find you doing anything similar within my sight...”

“I won’t. I hadn't realized my actions were so socially unacceptable.”

“Good.” Slaine pauses, hesitant to ask further, but he can’t help himself. “You and Asseylum…”

“We had nothing of the sort. Even Rayet agreed.”

“...She was very fond of you.”

“That means nothing.”

“When she woke up and still had amnesia, she had no memory of me or even Eddelrittuo, but she still vaguely remembered you.”

There was no doubt about it; Inaho’s expression was clearly troubled. “Slaine,” he says, grabbing Slaine’s upper arm. Slaine tried to shake him off by quickening his pace, but Inaho keeps up. “Slaine, she regained her memories through the pendant. The pendant that belonged to you.”

“And? Clearly she showed it to you. So my pendant could have easily triggered memories of you. Oh, what wonderful irony.”

“Slaine-”

But they’ve reached populated areas again, and Inaho is forced to drop the subject as they enter the Training Area.

*

“I don’t think you should have told him that story, Calm,” Inko admonishes.

Calm shrugs. “Why not? There was no information Arne couldn’t know about in it. I made sure not to mention Slaine, or Asseylum.”

“It’s not because of that. Inaho...he looked like he minded it.”

“That makes no sense. I tell everyone that story. He’s never complained before.”

“But he was clearly complaining today…”

“Why would Arne be any different?”

“Maybe,” Nina interjects, “he cares about what Arne thinks of him?”

Both Inko and Calm look affronted at the suggestion.

“Why would he? he doesn’t care what we think of him!”

“Yeah, what Inko said! He didn’t even try to make an effort for the cute prin-empress, so why this guy?”

“I-I don’t know, it was just an idea, sorry!” Nina hastily apologizes. Inwardly, she sighs. There is one reason that would explain Inaho treating Arne differently than he does his friends. However, Nina isn’t sure Inko would be open to the idea as she isn’t sure if Inko still has feelings for Inaho. And Calm...she has no idea how he’d react, but she doubts he’d keep it a secret.

_I should talk to Rayet, maybe she’ll listen to me…_

Of course, there was a high chance she was wrong; Inaho and Arne had barely met, there was no time for him to develop a crush on the guy. Still, she wanted to make sure…

*

Abbott waits for the inmate to arrive impatiently. He is done with the whole affair.

The plan has merit, it’s the only reason he agreed to go through with it all, but it doesn’t mean he has to like the situation. The cost and trouble to adequate everything for the sake of that one person...ridiculous! He didn't even dare look at the budget on that high-tech collar, he knows it will be way over anything decent.

He doesn’t see the point of it all: why was the boy still alive? It was good that he was, so they could use him, but they hadn’t know that until recently, so maintaining his prison was pointless. If he’d had any say on that matter the boy’s head would have been parted from his shoulders long ago.

The fact that Slaine is the only terran apparently capable of piloting a martian skycarrier means nothing; it’s no proof of skill, just that he once was a lowly soldier forced to learn it. Nothing special about it.

He watches Slaine arrive with his handler -even worse, a one eyed boy, how useless in the battlefield!- and motions to a simulator. “I’ve seen your results but I want to see you piloting it for myself.”

“Yes, sir,” Slaine says diligently. At least he knows his place, Abbott thinks as Slaine obediently enters the simulator and begins.

Results are great, as expected. Abbott sniffs contemptuously. “Obviously acquiring results in a machine is much easier than in reality. let’s see how you fare in an actual skycarrier.”

Slaine nods, and follows instructions as a guard takes him near a wall of the ship that had been modified to open and thus become a hangar. The skycarrier was wheeled in, having been carefully kept apart from the other machinery for its protection.

Slaine hops in, and is immediately handed an ear piece.

“If this earpiece turns off for even one second I’m pressing that button, got it?” Abbott threatens.

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll give you instructions of where to fly and what maneuvers to do. But unless told otherwise, do not move far away enough that the ship is no longer in the skycarrier’s radar. Needless to say, that will also end you.”

The boy agrees without a hint of defiance, which is good. And speaking of good, his caretaker, Kaizuka, was also looking on heartlessly at the exchange, no protectiveness or worry in his features. _They told me Kaizuka talks constantly with the prisoner, but it doesn’t look like he has any emotional attachment to him. maybe he isn’t so useless afterall._

“This should be quick,” Abbott adds, “we only need to you show you can pilot it normally, since you are not going to be fighting. It won’t take fifteen minutes.”

*

Slaine is only ordered to come back forty minutes, by which time there’s already a large crowd of onlookers whispering about.

It did start like planned; with Slaine simply piloting nearby. That was fine by him; it gave Slaine more chance to appreciate the scenery.

Until…

“Arne Gunhild,” came the voice of General Abbott through the earpiece, “do you know how to do a barrel roll?”

Slaine had wanted to bite back about this supposedly only being about simple flying, but instead had replied with the positive.

“Then do it.”

For a few seconds, Slaine’s hands had become clammy and trembling with fear as he hadn’t piloted, really piloted and not just simulators, in too long. But he had no choice so…

The barrell roll was a success. To the point that after a few seconds of silence, Abbott speaks again to say, gruffly, “...now an Immelmann.”

And thus, it became a testing session, with Abbott telling him to do increasingly difficult maneuvers and Slaine executing them if not flawlessly, much better than someone so out of practice should have expected to do.

After forty minutes Abbott finally told him to come back, and landing Slaine is disconcerted to see most of the pilots are milling around, watching.

“That wasn’t terrible, at least,” Abbott grounds out. “You lot! You aren’t hear to be cheerleaders, get to work!” he shouts at the surrounding crowd and, when they disperse enough that he and Slaine have space, he adds in a whisper, “They’ll think you're good, but in the end you just did all that because you practiced a lot.”

If this were Cruhteo, Slaine would drop his head and say nothing, but this Abbott...Slaine decides to risk something else. “Sir, do I have your permission to make a suggestion?” he ventures, and bows slightly to mollify the General.

“...What?” Abbott scowls, but since he’s not beating Slaine for speaking out of turn, this is a good sign.

“Sir, I noticed the simulator had a setting for terran aircrafts. If I may be so bold as to suggest...allow me a day on it with Kaizuka instructing me over the controls to see if my skills are only practice or not.”

Most would berate him for thinking so highly of himself, as well as for the impertinent suggestion. Slaine will at no point need to know how to pilot a terran aircraft, so the knowledge is useless. More than that, knowing how to use one might be helpful if Slaine ever tries to escape.

Slaine knows there are many reasons to deny his request but…he has reason to suppose Abbott won’t. And reason to think it’s worth giving it a try.

The man stares at him for a minute, and then finally speaks, “You have two hours. You already know piloting, if you’re really good at this, two hours should be sufficient to learn and get used to new controls. If after that time the simulation shows good enough results...after lunch I might allow you to pilot a plane. But I doubt it.”

 _That is hardly any time at all,_ Slaine thinks but doesn’t complain about the thin lifeline he’s been given. He salutes and briskly walks towards the simulator, hoping Inaho will simply see it and follow.

He does. “Why are you in the terran aircraft simulator?” Inaho asks as he reaches Slaine, who is speedily turning it on.

“I need to learn learn how to pilot in two hours. Teach me.”

Despite being normally more inquisitive, Inaho doesn’t question Slaine’s words and begins showing him the ropes.

*

It’s only later, when Slaine’s too hours are up and he is forced to eat again with Inaho in tow, that Inaho asks something again. “Did he come up with this or did you suggest it to him?”

“I suggested it, though I wanted a day and he forced me to accept two hours,” Slaine says offhandedly, piling food on his plate. Apparently they’re late for lunch, because the mess hall is empty, which is a blessing.

“So you too figured out Abbott puts battle skill over everything else and also used it, good thinking.”

“I had a hunch, and Calm’s words made it clearer, as well as his testing me during my flight and his overall manner. I’m surprised you figured it out too, I never took you to be good at reading people.”

“I had more clues than you. He has a well known history of being biased towards such prowess, and while you were in the first simulator, some soldiers made comments of that regard near me, so the conclusion was easy to come by.”

“Hm,” Slaine says noncommittally, then realizes something. “Wait, you said I also used it. What did _you_ do?”

“I was the one to initially suggest that he test your skills with harder moves.”

“Oh...well...that helped, thanks, i guess,” Slaine says begrudgingly.

Inaho shrugs. “I simply speeded things up. In time, you’d have found a way to suggest it to him, or he’d have done it without prompting.”

“Maybe...ah, and speaking of speeding things up, since you’re also done eating, let’s go back. I don’t want to lose my chance to earn his good graces because he felt I took too long to eat.”

Inaho nods and follows Slaine out of the mess hall again.

Eventually Slaine is the one to ask a question, “There was some difference between piloting a skycarrier in the simulator and a real one, how big is the difference in the aircraft I’m going to be piloting?”

“None. Terran simulators are made to be as close to the real experience as possible. It’s likely a lack of knowledge and training is why they couldn’t do the same for the skycarrier simulation.”

“That’s a relief at least,” Slaine says and sighs. “I hope manage to be passable when piloting…”

“You’re skilled at this, you’ll manage to please Abbott despite the little to no practice,” Inaho says.

The monotone it was said with, making it sound like established fact and not an attempt to encourage, makes Slaine pleased. “I think so. The terran controls offer more resistance than martian ones, and this simulated plane seems heavier and harder to handle, but the basics are the same.”

“Hm, study of martian weapons and crafts revealed that although those are made with alloys left by the Lost Civilization, the material isn’t too different from terran ones, yet the things built from it are more malleable and slightly lighter. The production technique must be the secret to the large difference.”

“Martians found blueprints as well as some left over weapons and such on Mars, and used those to make more. I’ve read on how the construction is made, since I wanted to understand how the skycarrier and kataphrakts worked. There’s no time to go into details now, but remind me to do it later.”

“I will. Thank you.”

*

“A waste, what a complete _waste_ ,” Abbott says, shaking his head in lamentation as his hand grasps Slaine’s shoulder.

Even if there was anything to respond, Slaine wouldn’t have managed, as he’s barely managing to stay on his feet, too tired from hours of being told to do difficult maneuvers on terran aircrafts of three different models.

“To think such an incredible pilot ended up in such a stupid position as the enemies figurehead...what a waste,” Abbott is still repeating, shaking Slaine slightly, “really, if only you had more sense in your head and come running to us instead of playing the big shot…”

Technically, even as he’s praising his skills, Abbott is insulting him by saying Slaine had always been a mere puppet, even as a Count.

Then again, believing Slaine had never had any power might be the General’s way of excusing his turn of feelings for Slaine; he doesn’t have to act so badly towards him if Slaine had only ever been a little boy used by the enemy.

It’s fine by Slaine; he has more pride in his piloting skills than in his blood-filled days as a Count. And though he doesn’t want to run from his crimes by pretending he had no will in his decisions, Slaine knows his survival depends on being on Abbott’s good graces, so he takes the compliment and detrimental remarks in silence, only opening his mouth to thank the man.

“Sadly, we can’t do any more flights today-”

_Thank goodness._

“-Because now it’s time for maintenance receiving more supplies, so you’re off the hook for what remains of today. Go rest or something, tomorrow we’ll see to it that you maybe pilot along with the rest, maybe even joint maneuvers…” Abbott trails off, clearly engrossed with thoughts of what he could have Slaine do.

“General Abbott, sir, surely that isn’t wise-” one of Slaine’s guards begins, but immediately stops when Abbott spins around to face him, scowling.

“Who told you you could speak, let alone criticize me?”

“I-I’m sorry sir, it’s just-”

“We’re going to rely on this kid walking into a former comrade’s territory and murder him without revealing the truth. We trust this will go as planned because he has that high-tech collar around his neck. If we can’t trust him to pilot near us, why the hell are we going along with this plan?”

“B-but sir, by allowing him to pilot, we’re giving him knowledge he could use to-”

“To work for us again in the future. That’s what you must want to say, right? Because what else is there? Last I checked, he wasn’t locked away on a terran plane, so knowing how to pilot one isn’t going to help him escape, is it?”

It’s clear the guard disagrees but is too intimidated to dare answer back again. He murmurs an apology and salutes.

Seeing the exchange, it dawns on Slaine that receiving favoritism from Abbott will most likely bring about trouble with the rest of the crew. They’ll become jealous and won’t accept a deserter has the general’s high esteem.

Not that it changes Slaine’s mind in the slightest. Abbott is the one that gives out orders and also the one that can ruin him through the collar. If being hated by the crew is the price to pay for no longer fearing Abbott will make his life a living hell...then so be it.

Nonetheless, he’ll at least be more wary around this other guard.

*

“You did as well as I expected you to,” Inaho says when they’re out of earshot.

Slaine groans in amusement. “That was supposed to be a compliment, wasn’t it?”

Inaho furrows his brows slightly. “Naturally, why wouldn’t it be?”

“...Nevermind. And yeah, piloting terran crafts wasn’t as hard as I expected it to be.”

“I see. And speaking of which, would you mind telling me about the manufacturing process now?”

“Sure, it’ll take a while but we have time to spare so…”

*

Magbaredge walks briskly through the corridors, and sighs tiredly.

She feels rather lonely now that she doesn’t have Mizusaki by her side, but she, Dr, Yagarai, Marito and others had needed to stay behind in the Deucalion, to keep it functioning normally to not arouse suspicion. Their loss is felt even more keenly with the total lack of communication while in her current place.

Forced to participate in a covert mission she did not agree with, and away from those she could trust and confide in...Magbaredge hates the situation, and longs for when it's all over.

Seeing Kaizuka Junior only made things worse. Bad enough that the children -no matter how much they grew, she would always secretly see them as such- were forced into along with her, but even to see even the one who had managed to get away come back had soured things even further.

As if hearing her thoughts, Magbaredge hears his voice coming closer. Hoping to speak with him more since in the morning she’d been pressed for time, Magbaredge walks faster…

She sees him, stops and opens her mouth-

Magbaredge quickly shuts it and silently watches as the boy walks past her without noticing her, in avid conversation with his companion, the words being said too low for her to make out.

She watches them walk and smiles a little. Despite all the time she spent in the Deucalion, she couldn’t remember many instances of Kaizuka Junior looking so engrossed in a conversation.

The other boy, Arne, had looked sullen in the morning, but had now seemed to be talking to Inaho on friendly terms.

 _So, they might become friends, if they aren’t already._ The fact that Inaho had grown closer to someone of Arne’s background wasn’t too shocking -he had also befriended Rayet after all- but Inaho making friends at all was still rare enough that it was surprising to think about.

Magbaredge hopes it works out. Not wanting to interrupt them, she goes on her way.

*

Telling Inaho what he knew took longer than Slaine had expected, because Inaho didn’t just listen, but tried to understand and then make difficult questions right back.

Slaine has to admit it hadn’t bothered him, even if it ended up taking all of his free time.

By dinner time, they had moved on to the manufacturing of terran aircrafts, a topic they could talk freely about without arousing suspicion over Arne’s knowledge.

Slaine was actually finding the conversation...not bothersome. To the point he hadn’t paid attention to how others had looked at him when he walked into the mess hall, and barely even registered the exasperated yet amused glances of Inaho’s friends as they watched them discuss incessantly.

Slaine can’t help it, Inaho does know a lot, and he even has images in his tablet to help his explanation.

Even so, for all his interest, when they make it back to their rooms and sit by the table so Inaho can show him a video of a particular tricky part of a process, Slaine finds his vision blurring and at one point, comes to and realizes he’s missed a chunk of the conversation.

“Can you repeat that last part? I spaced out there.”

Inaho stares at him for a few seconds and then turns off his tablet. “I think we should finish for today.”

“What? No! I really did want to see it!”

“I know, but you’re utterly exhausted.”

“I’m fine-”

“Don’t be stubborn over this, it isn’t shameful to feel tired. You’ve strained yourself both mentally and physically today. It’s been a long time since you piloted, and to do as much as you did without practice would make anyone debilitated. I’m not like you are right now because I spent the day doing barely no exercise at all.”

“...I suppose…” Slaine admits glumly. What Inaho said has logic to it, but still Slaine is miffed he showed himself so weak in front of Inaho. _I used to have much more stamina than this, I should exercise more. maybe if I speak to Abbott about it…_

Defeated, and really too tired to object anyway, Slaine gets ready to sleep, with Inaho following suit.

There isn’t much to do, so in ten minutes they’re already both in their beds, lights out. Slaine can’t help but end the day with one last parting jab.

“If I hear you say my name and find you staring at a possession of mine, I’m going to beat you up,” he says mockingly.

“...You don’t have to worry about that,” is the serious response, and Slaine sighs into his pillow at how boring Inaho can be sometimes.

Slaine regrets saying it a minute later, when his brain reminds him of what he’d forgotten due to being busy all day; Inaho’s relationship with Asseylum.

Was he really not in love with her? He had gone out of his way to save her more than once, maybe that wasn’t just friendship...

_But if he loves her, why did he distance himself? He said he no longer speaks to her due to disappointment and... I believe him._

_What if...what if that is also partially due to feeling hurt she chose Klancain? No, would he have lied to me about his motivation? But hiding one of the reasons wouldn’t make it lying would it?_

_Ah, but what if he doesn't even realize he did it because of that? What if this idiot is in love with her, and ignores her out of being heartbroken but is too stupid to realize it and keeps rationalizing everything?_

Yes, Inaho wasn’t smart when it came to these things, it could well be he hadn’t figured things out yet.

 _So...Inaho might be in love with Asseylum..._ Slaine isn’t sure what to think of it. His feelings are in turmoil. He hasn’t even reflected on what he feels for Asseylum these days, or come to terms with not completely loathing Inaho anymore...

Luckily, he’s drained enough that he manages to fall asleep despite how troubled his heart feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -About Slaine's piloting skills: Some moves he did during the Femianne fight (the one fight he works together with Inaho) and the way Inaho reacted to them showed me that they weren’t common skill sets, which meant Slaine was a good pilot. And then he managed to figure out how to pilot the Tharsis, which is completely different in weight, size, shape and handling as a skycarrier, in only a few minutes after stepping inside. To me those showed Slaine is an exceptional pilot
> 
> -Abbott: although it makes sense that most characters that are loyal to the UFe would hate Slaine, having all of them be really evil or cruel felt boring and repetitive and not very realistic. I wanted to go and have one character with another personality, so I made Abbott the way he is. Not exactly a nice guy, but a little less cruel, depending on circumstances.
> 
> -For those that might have forgotten: Inaho in bed, staring at Slaine's locket and saying his name is canon.
> 
> -Again, i'm sorry for another week timeskip. I got sucked into another ship which is sailing wonderfully right now and it took my freetime. And then my birthday lunches/dinners took the rest of it. I've made the chapter longer than usual as an apology


	23. Libertà Condizionale Pt.3

Inaho remembers his promise to continue the conversation the next day and promptly does so as soon as they are both awake. Then again, it would be hard not to since he’d enjoyed discussing it so much.

Be it practice or another inherent skill of his, Slaine is also good at mechanics and picks up knowledge easily.

“You should speak with Calm,” Inaho tells him when they pause to wait for a page to load. “He’s better at this than I am.”

Slaine looks at him skeptically. “Really? You seem pretty knowledgeable.”

“Knowing how a kataphrakt or aircraft is made and functions helps when figuring out how to take one down, as well as how to modify them. I had to study this for the war, but Calm actually works with this, so he has practical knowledge like you do.”

“True, I guess I could ask him but...it’s worrying, I don’t want to be asked something ‘Arne’ should know and I don’t.”

“Tell Calm that you’ve read on the construction and maintenance of machinery but was never put to work with it. Since you’ve just had a brief course on it from me,” Inaho points to his tablet, “you should do fine. As for questions, just tell him you don’t want to talk about your past. Calm will respect boundaries if you set them.”

“I suppose…”

There is the sound of the door being unlocked and a guard unceremoniously walks in. He stops when he spots the two occupants sitting on the table and examines Inaho with his eyes.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes,” Inaho replies.

The guard casts Slaine a suspicious look before saying, “You are now free to go to breakfast,” and storming out quickly.

Inaho goes to where his coat is neatly folded and grabs it.

Something falls to the ground from its pocket with a soft metallic sound.

Inaho silently curses and reaches for it, but Slaine moves with alarming speed and takes it before he can.

“What is this?” Slaine asks, looking over the pen like thing in his hand.

“Please be careful, that is a device that, when pressed a specific way, will emit a shrill warning signal that can be heard from a distance.”

“A warning signal? Why do you have it? It’s not as if you’ll be out in the fighting…”

Despite Inaho doing his hardest to not reveal his emotions, Slaine must have seen something on his face, or come to the logical conclusion, because he glances at Inaho and realization dawns on his face..

“It’s a warning signal in case I do something, isn’t it?”

“...Yes. It can send a silent message to General Abbott or the loud noise I mentioned, which also incapacitates anyone too near it.”

“And I didn’t know about this because…?”

Inaho manages to not flinch. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you. Especially since I felt it would be best to carry it with me, in case the General demands to check if I’m following protocol.”

Slaine sighs. “You need to stop assuming I’ll overreact to everything. Here.”  He hands Inaho back the device. “Honestly, I’m more relieved now that I know you have that.”

Inaho blinks in surprise as he puts the gadget in his inside coat breast pocket. “You are?”

“Yes. I was worried about how stupid everyone seemed to let you alone with me without any measures to warn anyone should i try something. I mean, I’m going into a dangerous mission under these people, if they were that foolish I’d worry about success. But if they handed you a means to both defend yourself and alert others... then the General is smarter than he seemed.”

Relieved Slaine isn’t offended by this new information, Inaho turns his thoughts to the guard that just left them.

“Yesterday that guard did something similar, and he also voiced disagreement with Abbott’s decision to allow you on terran planes… it seems he has something against you,” Inaho points out with a slight frown, and Slaine snorts derisively.

“You made that statement as if the conclusion wasn’t wholly expected. Hating me is the norm, what else were you expecting?”

“Your guards were carefully chosen. They had to be loyal, but not radical enough to believe killing you against express orders would be a good thing to do. I verified their profiles, I didn't think this man would be so angry towards you…”

“I doubt UFE profiles would bother mentioning hatred of the enemy,” Slaine continues to mock, but hesitates when he looks at Inaho’s face again. “Huh, you really are bothered by this, aren’t you?”

“You’re right, hatred towards you isn't hard to come by, especially in the UFE, and most certainly in anyone deemed trustworthy enough to know about your continued existence,” Inaho concedes. “Even so...I thought that man in particular didn’t bare much loathing for you, not enough to act out and yet...well, I suppose I’m a worse judge of character than I initially believed. I’ll keep that in mind for future decisions.”

Slaine gives him an indecipherable look and sighs, standing up from the table. “You aren’t a completely hopeless case. Let’s see...did this man receive a promotion or demotion recently?”

“No.”

“Was it suggested to the guards they might receive some sort of reward for this mission?”

“...Ah, I see. As a matter of fact, yes. Not just the guards, but all of us that know about you received threats should we aid your escape in any form, kill you before you can be useful, or allow others to know about you, but also that this would be rewarding should everything be a success.”

“That’s good to hear,” Slaine says, visibly relieved, “That means the guy isn’t out to get me, just being overly zealous because he wants the reward and not get punished. Alright, let’s get moving.”

Inaho obeys, following him outside. He’s impressed by how quickly Slaine arrived to the right conclusion, and tells hims so.

“W-Well, it wasn’t much,”’ Slaine stumbles, still getting discomfited whenever he’s praised, “I had to pay attention to that sort of thing. Generally few people are good enough that they do their job correctly regardless of any incentive.”

He sighs. “I think I only ever met one diligent soldier that never altered himself, promotion or no,” he says, a far off look on his face as he reminiscences. “Harklight really was exemplary. Saazbaum was wise to give him his trust…”

“This...Harklight...you seem to be very fond of him,” Inaho says, speaking carefully to avoid Slaine picking anything up.

“Hm? Oh yes, I was,” Slaine says, eyes softening, “he was one of the few people I could trust. He knew about Asseylum and Lemrina, and always supported me, even to the bitter end…” his features become sorrowful at the last words.

Inaho isn’t one for subtlety, or avoiding asking private questions, so after seeing the way Slaine talks about Harklight, he doesn’t hesitate to ask, “Did you have feelings for him?”

Slaine stumbles, nearly falling on his own feet, before whirling around to face Inaho.

_“What?”_

“I asked if-”

“I _heard_ what you asked, I just can’t believe you _did_!” Slaine says, scandalized.

“Ah, I apologize. I didn’t think you were homopho-”

“I’m not!”

“Then I don’t see why you are reacting like this.”

“Because…because you can’t just ask private things like this out of the blue!”

“I didn’t ask for the details of your relationship.” But only because he wasn’t yet sure if he wanted to know them or not.

“Don’t say it like that, it makes it sound like I had something with him! It was a strictly professional relationship!”

“But did you want to have something more with him?”

Slaine stares at him dumbfounded, “Why are you even asking these?!” He then narrows his eyes, “Why are you insisting on this topic, what does it have to do with you?”

 _I don’t know myself, since it wouldn’t really change anything even if you did like men._ “I’m just curious. You rarely speak of people-”

“That’s because I like to avoid telling you anything,” Slaine growls. “Something I clearly should have kept up.”

“No, it’s not just that. If there were more people you were close to, you would have mentioned them by now, if only to ask what became of them.  I would have asked if you had feelings for Lemrina too, but the answer to that I saw with my own eyes.”

Slaine huffs, visibly calmer. “You have no manners. You can’t just pry into people’s affairs simply because you’re curious. How would you feel if I asked about your love life?”

 _Well, slightly worried you’ll ask me about my sexuality_.

“I don’t see the issue. I-” he pauses, half expecting Slaine to interrupt him and say he doesn’t care about Inaho’s history. However, he instead finds Slaine to be avidly listening to him, so Inaho continues, “I haven’t had that sort of relationship with anyone before.”

Slaine raises one eyebrow but doesn’t look overly surprised. “I see…was it because you never wanted it or because you had unrequited-” Slaine stops himself and flushes. “N-never mind, I don’t want the answer, I don’t care about your love life.”

 _That’s a relief._ “That’s fine. And I am sorry, I didn’t realize you would feel so strongly about-“

“Of course you wouldn’t. These aren’t the things to ask someone!” Slaine snaps but almost immediately composes himself, inhaling deeply. “Sorry…that was…overboard of me,” he admits reluctantly.

“I -“

“No, shut up and listen. I’ve told you before that higher martian ranks depended not on skill for the position, but relationship with superiors. Do you remember that?”

“Yes. And I think I understand your reaction now.”

“Well, I’m going to finish speaking anyway. Suggesting a superior has feelings for an underling could cause serious problems for the underling. I was Harklight’s superior, and had him rise rank. Rumors of feelings would undermine Harklight’s qualifications that lead him to deserve a better position, and he’d lose trust and favor with others if they really believed affection alone was why he rose. And naturally, everyone was too jealous and competitive; they would never believe he deserved what he got.”

Slaine pauses to draw breath, having said it in a hurry.

“After all, I had to prove my worth, even after two years of exemplary fighting and behavior. No one wanted to believe Saazbaum gave me my position because I deserved it, they all wanted to think a terran only got there because Saazbaum liked me and nothing else.” He chuckles bitterly and continues, “I had to kill a Count in combat to finally prove myself sufficiently.”

“Ah, so that’s what that battler on the moon was about.”

Slaine looks at him frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you and another Kataphrakt fighting each other around the moon base. Later the kat was seen fighting for you, and my calculations told me it was likely a new rider.”

“It was Harklight, ironically. But that doesn’t matter: How did you see the fight? My intel said the Deucalion was on Earth during that time.”

“That was correct, we were indeed on Earth. I used my analytical machine to see space.”

Slaine blinks for several seconds before asking, “You could see from Earth to the Moon using a machine on your eye?”

“Yes.”

Slaine momentarily gives Inaho a calculating look before shaking his head and going back to the initial subject. “So, for the reasons you heard, I don’t take implications of feelings for my underlings too well.”

“I see.”

“But regardless of how others might take it, I never felt like that for Harklight. I trusted him and was grateful for his presence but,” Slaine shrugs, “Maybe if it’d been another time, another situation, I’d have liked to become his friend,” he sighs wistfully at that, “but that’s it.”

Inaho isn’t sure why Slaine is revealing that much now; remorse that he’d overexcited himself? Regardless, he doesn’t know how to feel about the information. Relief this Harklight didn’t have Slaine’s heart? Disappointed he didn’t like men? But no: he should be happy Slaine doesn’t have any interest in the same sex, that means less chance Slaine might develop Stockholm Syndrome towards him.

_But he didn’t say he doesn’t like men, he said he didn’t have feelings for Harklight. Was he specific because the conversation revolved around Harklight or because…?_

Inaho knows he’ll be going too far if he blatantly asks the other’s sexuality, and Slaine may likely become suspicious.

_Besides, it’s illogical to ask. My behavior won’t change no matter the answer._

“It’s curious that despite forming a society around the idea of pandering to those above you to reach their place, martians use that as an excuse to undermine others,” Inaho says, steering the topic elsewhere. “That is quite irrational.”

Slaine chuckles. “They are. Oh, a certain situation is fine if they are profiting from it, but if someone else does too they take umbrage with it. Of course, if they were really mad about it, they’d have gotten together and found a way to stop it. Ultimately they whined but hoped to use it too much to want it to change. Martian history is filled with stories like that.”

“I’m interested in those, we barely know anything of what went on after Mars severed relations with Earth.”

“Oh? Well, I was curious too so I read up on a lot of it. I can tell you what I remember later.”

“I would like that.”

*

Rayet watches Inaho and Slaine walk into the mess hall and gives Nina a slight nod to the head to signal she would be watching them closely.

Really, when her friend came to her the night before and suggested maybe, just maybe, Inaho wasn’t acting a little different towards Arne…

Rayet had almost told her everything. Almost. The only thing holding her back was that the secrecy was for her friend’s own peace of mind and safety. They still believed in Asseylum, it might break their heart to find out the truth…

Still, that reason didn’t make it any less difficult to hold her tongue and pretend to not know anything. At least she had managed to agree to keep her eyes open for any interesting interaction without sounding suspicious.

*

Rayet’s agreeing to observe Inaho and Arne had been extremely suspicious. She’d been too enthusiastic about it.

 _We don’t even know if it’s true, yet she agreed to it immediately, I thought she’d resist more…she wants something…but what?_ Nina wonders, watching Rayet instead of the two boys now joining their table.

_Maybe…maybe she wants to make fun of Inaho? Maybe use it to embarrass him…but this is still a little too much…_

Inko says something, and Rayet briefly stops her observations to answer him with a smile.

A horrible though strikes Nina. _What if…what if she likes Inko too so she’s really hoping Inaho finds a man so Inko can give up and then turn to her…_

_I’m not losing to another woman._

But she’d worry about that later. First, she needed Inaho’s heart out of the way.

*

Abbott is initially as gruff as he’d been before, but after he has Slaine prove his piloting the day before hadn’t simply been a fluke, he goes back to being amiable.

It’s a relief, and Slaine doesn’t care if Abbott’s praise raises dark looks towards Slaine behind his back.

Piloting seems much easier this time. He’s no longer as worried as the day before, and the hours of practice had him remember his lessons. His skills are improving, and he’s finally under the care of someone that doesn’t treat him like trash. Things are looking up.

Until Abbott decides to step it up.

“So you’re great at solo maneuvers. That takes skill,” the man says approvingly while jostling Slaine, “but in the battlefield that wouldn’t be enough. You’d need to know how to pilot in a team as well.”

Slaine’s mood immediately plummets.

“Now let’s see,” Abbott is saying, oblivious to how Slaine is stiffening, “I’ll need three people since most of our formations are in fours…”

Slaine takes note of how the surrounding pilots all avert their gaze.

_Of course, they think I deserted my team mid flight and left them to die. They won’t trust me to pilot near them. Worse, even if Abbott forces them into it, they’ll likely want to undermine me, or refuse to work with me_

“So, any volunteers?”

_There aren’t going to be any, and I think I’ll be overstepping my freedom to suggest someone to him…_

“Here! I can do it, sir!”

“Me too, sir!”

Rescue comes in the form of Inko and Nina, the first coming forward waving her hand in the air to be seen over taller people, while another led Nina through the crowd behind her.

“You’re…Inko Amifumi and Nina Klein?” Abbott says. It surprises Slaine that he managed to recall her name without needing to check the roster of pilots on his tablet. Then again, the man is obsessed with offense; it’s likely he has a special place in his memory for pilots.

“That’s right, sir!” Inko says as they both stopping in front of them and salute. The girls smile reassuringly at Slaine, who finds himself growing at ease and smiling back.

“Amifumi and Klein…you-”

“I’ll go too.” Rayet pushes past the ground to stand next to Inko and Nina. She doesn’t smile, but when she looks at Slaine her eyes twinkle and she does a barely noticeable movement with her head towards the other girls. Slaine realizes Rayet is probably saying she waited to volunteer last to show Slaine the other two did it out of their own accord.

“Alright, alright. I’m glad you three have a sense of duty enough to volunteer. Now, Areash is our top pilot and Amifumi is also one of our best.”

He pauses a moment while Rayet looks smug and Inko blushes with pride and then continues, turning to Nina. “But while you, Klein, belong to bridge duty, not piloting. Your earnest to be involved is commendable, but this isn’t for you,” Nina looks at them in turn and shrugs as if to say she tried and goes back to the crowd. “So, I’m going to need one more person.”

There is only the sound of shuffling feet. Abbott frowns. “I was hoping for more people with the sense of duty like these young ladies. But if no one will come forward of their own free will, I don’t care. Let’s see, I’ll appoint-”

“I’ll go.”

There are whispers of disbelief as Inaho makes his way to them.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , Slaine thinks.

Abbott is of a similar mind, “You must have lost your damn mind, kid,” he snarls.

His boss’ open hostility doesn’t seem to bother Inaho in the slightest. “If this were a real situation,” he says as toneless as ever despite the annoyed General looming over him, “then certainly I’d agree that it would be ill-conceived to want me in battle, since I’m no longer able to handle stress or exertion for long. However, as this is a mere test, I won’t be at it for enough time nor will I be under sufficient emotional or psychological duress to trigger my symptoms.”

Abbott seems mollified enough to seem less threatening, but still he crosses his arm and doesn’t give in. “What about your vision, huh?”

“I still see perfectly in one eye, and I’ve been this way for long enough that I have learned to correct the loss of vision decently. It’s also not good enough for an actual battle but again, this isn’t one. This is to test Arne and not have us practice, so my skill shouldn’t matter.”

Abbott looks at him, calculating. “Some maneuvers are going to require very precise movements. Are you going to manage that?”

Inaho stops for a moment, clearly considering the answer. “I might not. But in that case…” he looks at Slaine, “Arne can call out the exact time I need to execute something.”

 _He really_ has _lost his mind._

The General stares at him long enough to leave anyone but Inaho uncomfortable, before grabbing his shoulder. “Come with me. While I talk to him, you three can go get ready.”

Slaine walks to his loaned aircraft, watching the two out of the corner of his eyes as much as he can. Abbott asks something grimly, but it’s impossible to decipher what since Inaho’s expression never changes.

The talk ends soon enough, with Abbott shrugging and moving away and Inaho walking to Slaine.

“What did he say to you?” Slaine whispers when Inaho is near enough.

“I’ll tell you after we’re done. Right now, what you need to know is that if he asks for riskier positions, you’ll need to instruct me.”

“...So you’ll be relying on me almost entirely at one point?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t you the least bit worried?”

“No,” Inaho says plainly and leaves to go to his designated aircraft.

 _I wish you were,_ I _certainly am._

*

One hour later Slaine is regretting not killing him.

Abbott hadn’t bothered to pull any punches when it came to calling maneuvers, and having to worry about making sure Inaho did everything without mistake had made the whole thing nerve wrecking.

It did help a lot that Inaho could be trusted to obey precise instructions, but still.

“ _Don’t ever suggest such a thing again_ ,” Slaine says in his sternest voice when they land.

Inaho frowns slightly. “Why not? It worked out perfectly.”

“You-!” Slaine considers murdering him there and then in the hangar, regardless of how many people are watching.

Inaho is saved by the arrival of Abbott, who rushes to Slaine and clasps him on the back hard enough that Slaine takes a step forward.

“Now that was splendid flying!” Abbott beams at the four. “It’s a pity the operation needs to have Gunhild go alone, or else I’d have you three with him. Well, not you three of course, I’d need someone to substitute Kaizuka but still…” he affects a dreamy look on his face. “Imagine the damage Areash and Gunhild could do in a duo offensive strike…”

Rayet and Inaho share a look before she speaks up, “Sir, why don’t we? I mean, after he’s done his part and killed the Count, he can always take up a skycarrier and come fight alongside me.”

Abbott lets Slaine go to pat Rayet in the back. From the sound it made, it must have hurt, but Rayet was expecting it and so only flinches quietly.

“Great idea!” The General is saying enthusiastically. “With you two together, we’ll finish off any martian scum that tries to get away. I’ll redo formations and such so you two can do it. You’ll have to train more for it, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. In fact, speaking of training…”

Abbott turns so he’s half facing the other pilots, who were pretending they weren’t listening by busying themselves, and raises his voice enough to be heard by all, “I think Gunhild should join the afternoon drills, he and Areash can serve as examples of what you lot should be trying to achieve.”

Slaine can feel himself paling, but tries to show no emotion on his face. He looks around to the faces before him; most seem to be trying to hold back their reaction due to Abbott’s presence, but even the blankest of faces has fists clenched tight and anger in their eyes.

_The deserter curried favor with the General, is being praised and called better than all of them and now they’re going to be forced to work along with me, despite my supposed history. No wonder they’re so angry._

_They’ll try to lash out at me as soon as they can._

Slaine finds all he can feel about that is a sense of tired inevitability. He can’t recall a time where he wasn’t harmed by the people near him.

*

“So, what did Abbott say to you at that time?”

Inaho is mildly surprised Slaine took so long to ask. Then again, Slaine has been strangely silent since their session ended. Maybe he was busy concentrating on thoughts of flying tactics to go over with Rayet.

With Rayet…

It had vexed Inaho slightly, to have to say nothing while they agreed to pair Slaine with her. It was the best option, of course, and he’d agreed to it, however…

_It should be me._

He is the one who knows best the extent of Slaine’s capabilities. He had both fought against and alongside him before.

And despite that their fight against the female Count all those years ago had been when both had still been young and much more inexperienced, they’d nearly beaten her. Imagine what they’d be able to do together now…

But it couldn’t be so. Inaho could no longer pilot as well, or handle the stress of battle for long, at least not with serious side effects or heavily relying on Slaine to guide him, something that would be problematic when amidst a fight.

There is no logical reason for him to be annoyed that Slaine will be fighting with Rayet; she is just as good a pilot as he was and doubtlessly their results will be good. Even so, Inaho can’t help but get frustarted it’s not him.

_So this is what jealousy feels like._

“Inaho? _Inaho?”_ Slaine is waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hm? Sorry, I was thinking of something, you were asking about my conversation with Abbott?”

“Wow, you were miles away, that’s a first. But yes, what did he say to you?”

“He just wanted to verify if I was aware that you could pretend to fail to have me die without receiving any punishment.”

“He had a point. What did you say?”

“The truth: that I knew you wouldn’t do it.”

“…Only because you’re more useful to me alive.”

Inaho decides it’s best not to argue the point. The Slaine of a year ago he could well believe would only be keeping him alive out of self-interest, but the Slaine now… Inaho feels he wouldn’t be so ruthless and didn’t loath Inaho so much.

Of course, he could be mistaken, and his assumption be biased due to his feelings, but Inaho didn’t think so: his friends had taken a liking to Slaine, and they were better judges of character than he was.

“There was one more problem,” Slaine is saying.

“And that is?”

“I could have honestly not been good enough and, even as an accident, failed and had you killed.”

“That wasn’t a possibility. I knew you were more than capable of executing the task perfectly, and I was right.”

“…I really don’t get where this trust in my skills comes from.”

“It’s a logical conclusion based on my observations of you.”

“…Inaho?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you even a little bothered?”

“About?”

“About the fact you can’t pilot anymore.”

“I’m not upset that I can’t fly anymore,” _but I am that I can’t do it with you_ , “in an absolute emergency, I can still do it sufficiently well.”

“But-”

“Piloting was never an interest of mine, but something I was forced to learn out of necessity. I prefer to strategize.”

“Oh. Well. That does sound like you…” Slaine’s shoulders seem a little less tense now. Was he feeling guilty?

Surprisingly, Slaine doesn’t fall silent as usual, but continues talking, “You aren’t too bad, by the way. I mean, you were good, and that’s impressive considering your problem. If there wasn’t also the pain to consider, I think you’d do fine in a real fight.”

“I’d need my partner to call out when and where to move like you did. That would be complicated in a battle. Not to mention, the person wouldn’t just be calling out for maneuvers, but also when to dodge or attack if I fail to see something or gauge the distance.”

Slaine shrugs. “If that were all, I could just do it again. But only if we really needed it. I don’t want the added stress of another life in my hands.”

It might be as close as Slaine will ever come to praising Inaho’s flying. “Thank you.”

Slaine frowns. “Why are you thanking me?”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re here.”

Slaine looks as if he’ll insist on it, but by then both are already entering the maintenance room and Calm sees them.

“Hey you guys, what are you doing here?” he asks, coming to greet them.

“Arne is interested in construction and repair of machinery, so I thought to bring him to you,” Inaho explains.

Calm beams at Slaine. “ _Really?!_ Oh that’s great! _Finally_ someone with the head in the right place. The girls are all pilots and stuff, and Inaho is, well, Inaho. It’s good to have someone else that likes this stuff. So, what’s your main interest? Motors, wings, tinkering, armament-”

Inaho drowns out Calm’s long list as well as Slaine’s response to observe his surroundings.

Although officially called the maintenance room, the space they’re in is in fact almost all of the bottom of the ship, changed from the inside to become one large section as it has to fit any weapon or machinery that needs looking after, from the kataphrakts to the handguns.

Inaho notices too familiar figures in the distance, checking out a new shipment of guns: Miers and Slaine’s overzealous guard.

Miers catches Inaho’s eyes. The man then momentarily averts his gaze and, judging by the direction of it, lands it on Slaine. He then turns back to look at Inaho and mouths, “We’ll watch him, you can take a break if you want.”

The fact that Inaho hadn’t so far been allowed to leave Slaine’s side because he couldn’t be left unaccompanied hadn’t bothered Inaho at all, so he hadn’t felt like he needed a cessation from duty. Moreover, the other guard had shown to be too into his task to be trusted with Slaine, and Slaine disliked Miers so Inaho would never consider leaving either alone if Slaine if he could avoid it.

However…

Inaho turns back to where Slaine and Calm have wandered off, too engrossed in conversation over regulators and springs too notice Inaho hadn’t followed.

Slaine isn’t alone right now. He has Calm, whose presence should deter any excessive aggressive behavior from the guards as well as defend him if things go dire.

And more than that: Inaho can feel jealousy is rearing up again. He still prioritizes Slaine’s happiness, and does take enjoyment from seeing it, so he has no intention of trying to pry Calm and Slaine apart…but…

_No, I should leave both be, so Slaine can make a friend without feeling constantly annoyed by my presence._

Inaho turns back to Miers and mouths, “Thank you. I’ll be back in an hour.” When the man nods in acknowledgment, Inaho leaves.

*

He leaves the place, but barely moves fifteen paces when he finds the stairwell blocked by a group of four men and a woman.

_I saw them earlier. They’re pilots from the frontline._

They see him and immediately look behind him as if searching for something, or someone.

_They must be expecting Slaine._

When he fails to appear, the people look at each other, shrug, and turn to Inaho again.

“We had some things to say to that Gunhild guy, but I guess you’ll do,” says one, stepping closer to Inaho and scowling, arms crossed, as if attempting to look intimidating.

 _Already?_ Inaho had foreseen a high probability of people becoming upset by Slaine’s presence, but he hadn’t expected it this soon. Perhaps Abbott’s announcement had something to do with it…yes, it might have given rise to jealousy…

“So,” the man went on, “what did you think you were doing earlier, _boy?”_

“First of all, you’ll have to be more specific than that if you want me to answer. Secondly, you don’t seem to be much older than I, so calling me ‘boy’ as if to try to make a derogatory statement about my age isn’t very prudent.”

The man’s look darkens.  “Are you having a go at me?”

“I’m simply pointing out the flaws in your words.”

The man reaches out, grabs Inaho by the shirt collar and pulls him closer. “Listen here, you bastard, what the fuck was that about? Those things you suggested to the general?”

 _Ah, so that’s how it is. Interesting,_ Inaho thinks. Despite being told by most people he could be tactless and exasperating to most, he hadn’t had trouble with people since he and his sister had moved from the orphanage.  That had been mostly due to the fact that Inaho normally kept to himself, only speaking when needed, or to those close to him. _Because I spoke up in a crowded room, and in defense of someone most do not care for, I’m now in the spotlight._

“Are you referring to my suggestions that I pilot with Arne giving me orders?”

“What else could it be?”

Inaho decides to take the question as rhetorical and ignores it, instead replying with, “I don’t see the issue with that.”

“Seriously?! Now that…that _deserter_ has become the general’s favorite pet!”

“Now we’re going to have to train with him in our ranks,” the woman pipes up.

“And fight with him there too,” says another man.

“He was in prison and now he’s getting fawned over and being treated special. That’s too much to take. He should know his place and put his head down,” says another.

Inaho refrains from sighing at the idiocy. “General Abbott favors skill and skill alone. If Arne has risen in his regard, it’s because he has shown himself to be very good at what he does. Perhaps if instead of accosting people you all spent your time practicing as you should, you could improve enough to be noticed too. Getting angry because he’s better than you is senseless.”

A tense silence meets his words.

Still holding Inaho by the shirt, the man’s eyes flash dangerously.

“…You know what?” he says and chuckles humorlessly, “We came down here to have a little chat with your friend. But since you’re so fucking annoying and this is all partially your fault anyway, I think instead of _talking_ to _him_ , I’ll just go ahead and take out my anger on _you_.”

Without waiting anymore, the man’s free hand comes up, fisted, to hit Inaho on the head.

 _This escalated quickly_. Inaho thinks, before dodging the attack. He then grabs the man’s arms and throws him over his body and into the floor.

Another of the people immediately rushes forward to try and hit Inaho, but he’d fully anticipated it and sends the other man flying too.

The close combat sessions with Slaine had turned out to be useful.

But not for long.

The two next don’t play fair, and jump him together. Despite the odds, Inaho still manages to avoid one and kick the other in the ribs, but then someone tries to grab at him from his blindside. He pulls away and the person only manages to grab at his eyepatch string, the pulling snapping it.

Another one -the woman, he thinks- kicks him in the ankle from the ground. Inaho momentarily doubles up but quickly recovers-

-In that moment, one of his attackers once again makes a grab for his head, but this time the hand reaches around to his face.

Maybe the objective was simply to harm him, or maybe it was to force him to twist around. Either way, the hand claws at his blind side…

...before Inaho has time to push it away, fingers find purchase in his now exposed eye and dig into it.

As if from far away, there’s a loud agonized yell. It might be coming from him.

The pain is searing and all encompassing. Inaho doesn’t lose his senses, but everything is too overwhelmed by pain and he can no longer think or react, clutching at his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Inaho using his eye to see Slaine battling Marylcian is canon
> 
> -It was Marylcian and Barouchruz's recation to Slaine going up ranks that had me deciding martians tended to be jealous and put down others that rose to power through connections. Afterall, everyone took o respecting Slaine only after he showed his prowess and YET...there were no offciial means to determine if his ascension was correct. meaning people can rise to power through connections alone, and it's common, but others will still undermine them because of it.
> 
> -I feel this is important to point out, in case I failed to make it too clear: Inaho didn’t take a hit for Slaine. That isn't to say he wouldn’t get into a fight for the other’s sake, but in this case it’s more that he went and riled up people already pissed off with him. I felt this should happen because Slaine has already had his quota of being beat up and there’s more to come in the future and, well, Inaho’s personality does fit the sort. In fact, it’s canon that he used to be bullied for being different. So right now, in a place where, unlike the Deucalion, no one is grateful to him nor does he avoid speaking up in front of most, he’s bound to rub people the wrong way eventually.
> 
> -Thank you all so much for the love and encouragement last chapter despite all my mistakes. it meant a lot, I hope I can keep it!
> 
> -I can’t seem to get rid of the biweekly update curse, certainly due to being constantly busy in my job now. Still, just in case, I need to ask something: my beta is on vacation and so will most likely not manage to beta next week. In the unlikely event that I manage to write a chapter for next weekend...would you guys prefer that I wait and only post when my beta comes back, or post it anyway with only me betaing?


	24. Libertà Condizionale Pt.4

The fingers quickly leave his eye, and Inaho thinks he hears a yelp of disgust as they do.

Still, the damage is done and the pain doesn’t subside.

Nor does the aggression towards him.

In his state, it seems like Inaho has fallen to his knees, because someone kicks him hard in his abdomen.

Despite having his working eye screwed shut from the pain, Inaho manages to grab at the leg of his attacker and twists it just enough to make them fall to the floor. The action turns out to be meaningless, as his other assailants quickly jump him in unison.

Through the haze of his agonizing head, Inaho realizes he should stop trying to retaliate as he’ll no longer manage to do anything significant. Instead, he covers his head and face to try and minimize the damage they can do.

_I don’t think I’ll manage to get away from them. Will they hit me until I die? No, I don’t think they mean to go that far, but I doubt they’re measuring their actions, so I could still end up with too much damage. I could be rescued if the people in the maintenance room hear this commotion, but if they could hear it, someone would have come over by now. Is there something else I can do?_

Thinking was difficult and made the pounding in his head worse. Even so, he had to try...

Slaine is his answer.

Amidst the kicks being showered on him, Inaho reaches inside his coat pocket and presses the alarm he’d been given for Slaine.

The loud, shrill sound it emits is almost as bad as the pain itself and only heightens his headache to nearly unbearable.

Nevertheless, it stops the others, and Inaho assumes they’re now too busy trying to cover their ears. He cracks open his functioning eye and sees his surmise is correct.

“Make it stop!” The woman yells over the din. Inaho ignores her, concentrating on covering his own ears lest his tympanums are permanently damaged.

_I think this is enough_ , he thinks, reasoning if no one in the maintenance room heard it by now, they won’t, and goes to turn off the alarm–

Even as he’s still reaching for it, someone crashes full force into one of his nearest assailants, both falling to the ground where the person begins pummeling the man pinned under him.

_Is that...Calm?_ Inaho wonders hazily as he finally turns off the alarm, vision blurry from pain. It does seem to be Calm; the blond hair and freckles are unmistakable.

Two men groggily reach to pry Calm off their comrade, but someone else comes from behind them and bashes their heads together before choosing another one to punch.

This figure isn’t as familiar to Inaho as Calm’s, but he’s quite certain that’s due to the disguise, and it’s Slaine.

And then mayhem ensues.

The five recover enough that they’re now fighting back, and if the odds aren’t bad enough, another person joins the fray. Slaine’s guard, the one that had been with Miers.

Only this time, the man goes straight for Slaine, pulling him away from everyone by the hair before throwing him to the ground and punching him. Meanwhile, the woman jumps on Calm’s back and begins choking him.

Alarm gives Inaho the will to stand up again despite everything, but before he can decide which to help first, someone else reaches Slaine.

It’s Miers. Surprisingly, he doesn’t aid his companion, but instead latches onto his arm, stopping a fist from connecting with Slaine’s face.

Not fully sure why Miers seems to be rescuing Slaine and without much time to reflect, Inaho turns back to Calm, and pulls the woman away from him by her shirt collar. She shrieks and turns around to attack him–

“ _What the hell is going on here?!_ ”

Even if the voice hadn’t been recognizable, the tone and loudness of it would have been enough to halt everyone.

It’s General Abbott, standing on the staircase surveilling the scene with such rage that his face is boiling red.

Inaho uses this chance to turn to look around; Calm is rumpled and his neck is scratched to the point of bleeding but otherwise he’s fine.

Inaho’s assailants are all in various states of damage. One has a broken noise, another a blackening eye, two are bleeding from the lips and all are clearly bruised all over.

Slaine, now being hoisted from the floor by his two guards, who don’t let go of him, has a reddening mark on his cheek from a punch but seems to be otherwise fine–

– _No_. He’s slightly bent forward and flinches when his guards force him to be straight backed. _He was hit in the stomach, most likely punched._

A few meters away, giving them all enough space, are the rest of the mechanics, watching everything warily.

“Which of you,” a voice growls out, and Inaho turns to look back at Abbott, “sounded the alarm?”

“I did,” Inaho says, sweating from the ache in his head and covering his eye with a hand. He doesn’t wait for Abbott to tell him to explain, and continues. “Four man and a woman cornered and attacked me. I feared they would do some permanent damage to me and used the alarm to call for aid.”

Abbott regards him silently for a minute before turning to the crowd of onlookers. “You lot! If you’re going to do nothing but stand there, go back to your damn jobs!”

Feets scurry off in a hurry and in a minute only those involved are left in the corridor. Abbott begins descending the stairs.

_Is he going to question my use of the signal for something that had nothing to do with Slaine?_

Apparently not yet, because the general asks him instead, “If you didn’t sound the alarm because of Gunhild, why the hell did I find my two guards scrabbling over him?”

“Sir, let me–” the guard that attacked Slaine starts, but Abbott cuts him off with a glare.

“When I want you to speak, Zhuravlev, I’ll tell you so. Right now, I want to hear Kaizuka’s explanation first, since he’s the one who called me here.”

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt, but please,” Calm speaks up urgently, “Inaho is clearly really hurt, can’t we take him to the infirmary first?”

Abbott gives him a disparaging look but nonetheless turns to Inaho and asks, “Anything life threatening?”

“They scratched the inside of my eye, so it’ll need to be disinfected to avoid serious repercussions but it’s not too urgent.”

“The inside of your eye?” Abbott asks, confused.

Inaho points to the eye he’s covering with his hand. Understanding dawns on Abbott at the same time one of his attackers turns slightly green.

“I-Is that what that was? That’s disgusting.” He looks to his fingers in horror.

“I assure you, having your filthy hands touching me was much more so,” Inaho retorts. The five give him dark looks again but don’t dare say anything else, as Abbott is once again moving, this time to face Calm again.

“Craftsman, if the injuries aren’t going to kill him in the immediate future he can afford to stay. Especially if my pilots are also injured and sticking around. Now, back to business: Kaizuka, answer my earlier question.”

“I’m not certain what went on. Both Arne and Calm only arrived after I set the alarm off and simply rescued me from the onslaught of attacks, and following behind them came Zhuravlev, who tackled Arne. Miers came after that, but I didn’t see what went on since I was stopping that woman from throttling Calm.”

“I wasn’t doing that!”

“These marks say otherwise!” Calm spits out, pointing to his scratched and bruised neck.

“Enough!” Abbott says before tension escalates again. “Alright, I’ll deal with Gunhild later. First, you five being accused, form a line in front of me.”

Looking bewildered, the five do so. Abbott sighs and takes out his tablet.

“It’s not the first time I’ve dealt with this kind of shit, so I’ve learned some ways to make this mess easier to figure out. Here,” he hands the tablet to the first of the five, “write down what happened.”

“S-sir, I can just tell you outloud.”

“Did it look like I was questioning your ability to speak? _Write it down_.”

Reluctantly, the man does so. Inaho notices how he deliberates and deletes line again and again. _He can’t say the truth, but there wasn't enough time to think up a good lie so he’s trying to think one up right now._

The general seems to have realized the same, because he scowls. “Are you suffering from memory problems? The issue happened five minutes ago, surely you can remember it!”

“I-I’m just trying to write it down well for you sir!”

“Why? You think me incapable of understanding a few lines?”

“N-no sir! I just wanted to avoid confusion and do it well…”

“If I wanted a homily done I’d tell you so. Write what you goddamn remember and do it _now_.”

Almost quivering in fear, the man does so, becoming paler with each line he writes. When he’s done, Abbott tells him to stay next to a wall where he can see and calls the next one forward to write.

“Err, sir? I don’t know where I should write?” The current man tries tentatively.

Abbott narrows his eyes. “Were you blinded then? Because there’s a text document on this screen the size of the fist I’ll punch you with if you waste my time any longer.”

Hastily, the man begins writing. “It’s just…” he says as he does so, not looking up from the screen, “I don’t see the part Marco wrote…”

_So Marco is the ringleader’s name. Well, not that it matters, that is information I could have easily found later._

“Good,” Abbott says, voice dripping sarcasm, “I’d be worried if you were seeing things that aren’t there. _Now finish it_.”

_I see, the way Abbott is doing it, they have no time or way to think up or discuss a story, nor see what the others have said. Even if all write down something that blames me, each version will likely have too many disparities. I’m impressed._

By the time all are done, they’re ashen and sickly looking. _They must have realized how bad this will be for them._

Abbott reads what they’ve written and scoffs at the end, looking disgusted. “Kaizuka, your turn, just tell us aloud your account of what happened. And do so briefly. You look like the sort to do a lecture when asked to write a groceries list.”

Calm and Slaine chortle, and immediately Inaho is glad for the joke at his expense, if it helps unwind his friends.

“Very well.” The dull, heavy ache against his skull was hovering on the edge of overwhelming, but Inaho pushes it down, concentrating all of his strength on not letting it hinder him now.  

“This is as succinct as I can make it: I left Arne under the vigilance of his two guards. After exiting the maintenance room alone, I was stopped a few meters from where we are right now by those five. They voiced their dissatisfaction with Arne’s new position. I pointed out if they wanted attention they should practice to become as good as him instead of complaining about it. They didn’t like my advice, and the one called Marco attempted to hit me. When I dodged him they all assailed me. After they had harmed me in the eye and began kicking me, I judged it prudent to call for help. After a minute, Calm and Arne came to my aid. The guards followed suit.”

There is silence. The accused all look down at their feet.

“Interesting,” Abbott says, looking down at his tablet. “Now this is the part where one usually has to consider the two versions given and decide which sounds more plausible. Except that’s not exactly possible right now because I got five different accounts of the same thing. Amazing, isn’t it?”

The five say nothing, but their shoulders shake slightly. Abbott wasn’t waiting for an answer, so he continues.

“In fact, the tales of woe written into my tablet are _so_ different despite how recent the affair is that it’s as if five different people were in five different fights. Oh, sure, the general gist is the same: ‘Kaizuka started it and five people against one was self defense!’ all of these say, yet when it comes to details like how Kaizuka hurt each of you or even what he _said_ , you all seem to be grasping at straws and writing down completely different lines. How strange, isn’t it?”

No one makes a sound.

Abbott sighs. “Look at me.” They snap their heads up, looking fearful. “So, you five cowardly ganged up and attacked a one eyed, unarmed boy? You seem to have issues with a deserter... _yet act much worse than one._ ”

They look reasonably contrite at the words, but Inaho wonders if they’re simply faking it to appease Abbott, who isn’t done yet.

“You lot are lucky I need all hands on deck and can’t afford to replace you at this point. But rest assured I’ll see to it you get punished somehow. Now get out of my sight. Go directly to the infirmary to make sure you’re still capable of piloting. And may God have mercy on you if your little stunt made you useless to me.”

Now visibly fearful beyond measure, the five hastily salute and run from the corridor.

“Craftsman,” Abbott now says, “do you have any serious injuries?”

“No, sir. I don't think they managed to break anything, and she didn’t scratch me too deeply.”

“Good. So go to your quarters to sanitize and bandage that neck, then go back to work.”

Calm hesitates. “Sir, maybe it’s better if I help take Inaho to his room.”

“No, it’s not. If Kaizuka needs help going back, Gunhild can drag his ass there. _Leave_ , Craftsman, before I lose my patience with you too.”

Inaho sees that Calm is glancing at him and nods. It seems to be enough, and Calm salutes and leaves too.

Sighing again, Abbott pinches the bridge of his nose. “Now that the outsiders are all– _why are you two still holding the boy_? This is ridiculous, let him go!”

Miers obeys easily, but the other guard less so. Slaine jerks from his grasp and moves towards Inaho.

“How bad is the pain?” he asks as Abbott approaches the guards and, without waiting for an answer, grabs hold of Inaho’s upper arm. “Lean into me, you look about to faint. I can't believe you’re even managing to speak properly.”

“I–” Inaho’s response is cut short by Abbott speaking again.

“Alright you two, it’s your turn. Especially _you_ , Zhuravlev. Why were you beating up our plan’s most important tool to a pulp?”

“Sir! I saw the criminal attacking people so I–”

“Was Kaizuka’s account on how you were close on Slaine’s heels inaccurate?”

“...No, sir.”

“Good, since if you had taken a while to come, that would mean you let your charge out of your sight. So, at the most you lost sight of Troyard for a few seconds. And the alarm sounded before Troyard began to run, correct?”

“...Yes, sir,” Zhuravlev admits reluctantly.

“I see. So despite the fact that Kaizuka must have clearly been in trouble against five people to have sounded the alarm...you decided _Troyard_ was the menace?”

“My job is to watch him and make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble. I prioritized that over Kaizuka. The prisoner was attacking pilots, sir.”

“By all means, I’m not saying you should have gone and rescued Kaizuka, but if Troyard wasn’t at fault, you didn't need to try and break him, dammit. Stopping him should have been sufficient. Which part of ‘he’s here because we need to use him’ do you not comprehend?”

“I...I thought he was using the confusion to cause mischief, sir!”

“Maybe he saw his chance to beat up some UFE pilots, or maybe Troyard was smart enough to figure out he’s screwed if his handler is incapacitated. Either way, he was unarmed and outnumbered. There was no way he’d be that big a threat to them. Had Troyard tried to kill Kaizuka, on the other hand, that would have been another story.”

Zhuravlev opens his mouth to say something, but Abbott stops him with a wave of his hand.

“Either way, stop trying to come up with an excuse. _You went overboard_. He’s currently an unique a tool we need, don’t you _dare_ go breaking it unnecessarily, _do you understand_?”

Clearly swallowing down his bitterness, the guard nods slowly and murmurs, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. You were highly recommended by Zolner, don’t make me doubt his judgement.”

_Zolner? Is he referring to Metin Zolner, one of UFE’s High Council members?_

It made sense, Abbott was one of the closest Generals to the Council, and the next one in line should there be a vacancy in it, but of course they’d want another loyal pair of eyes following Slaine closely. Moreover, a guard from the one of their close entourage would naturally be more trustworthy with such a secret...

_It explains why he’s been disagreeing with Abbott’s orders so much. With the exception of Miers, are the rest of Slaine’s guards from the Council as well? If so, does this mean they can trust barely no one with this secret? Is it because they feel most would abhor what they’ve done and their lies? Or is it that these men are also serving as their spies_ _–_

The rush of thoughts are too much for Inaho’s already debilitated state. A sudden vicious pang of pain engulfs him and his vision darkens.

When he comes to, he finds himself lying on the ground. Judging by the ceiling over him, he hasn’t been moved and is still in the corridor.

Making sure to keep his damaged eye closed, he turns his head sideways and sees Slaine with his back to him, talking to Abbott. The general glances at Inaho and notices he’s awake.

“Oh, good, he’s back with us,” he says, and Slaine turns around to look at Inaho as well. “That’s one less problem, at least.”

“Only if he can walk, sir,” Slaine points out carefully, before crouching next to Inaho. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m still in pain but I don't think it's sufficient to impede my movement, or have me lose consciousness again. How long was I out?”

“A minute or two,” Abbott replies, “I was just about to decide who would have to carry you to your room. That is, unless you think you need professional help from a doctor?”

“No. My current symptoms are known to me. All that can be done for them is in my room, and if I was unconscious for a short period, then I should be fine with my medication and rest.”

“I’m going to assume your judgement on injuries is better than your people skills, Kaizuka,” Abbott says dryly, “because they told me you were smart, yet no smart person I know would be _stupid_ enough to rile up five people.”

Inaho is too tired to bother to respond. Abbott takes it as confirmation and looks smug as he continues. “Anyway, I have to deal with this mess, while Zhuravlev and Miers have other things to attend to. Troyard can help you to your room and I’ll send a message for someone to open the door and then lock you two up. If you two take too long to arrive there…” Abbott doesn’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t have to; the threatening tone it was delivered with is clear enough.

As he and the two guards leave, Slaine hoists Inaho up, and then grips his arm and waist tightly, as if expecting Inaho to immediately collapse again.

“They’re gone, so tell me the truth if you hadn’t before; can you really walk back?”

“I should be fine so long as I don’t have to deal with any other stressful situation on the way.”

“Unless the UFE personnel are much more melodramatic than the Vers one–” Slaine chuckles, clearing thinking it impossible, “–this has been enough action for today.”

“I concur.”

They begin walking. Slaine let’s go of his waist but keeps a hand in his upper arm, which helps when it comes to climbing the stairs. However, when they’ve reached horizontal ground again and Slaine is still helping him walk by not letting go, Inaho points out, “You can let go now. Thank you for worrying but–”

“It’s not like I care,” Slaine grumbles, staring resolutely ahead and still not letting go. “It’s just that if you fall down and seriously hurt yourself even more, I might be accused of willful negligence. So shut up and let me ensure I don’t get punished for you being an idiot.”

Inaho says nothing and after a few minutes of silent walking, Slaine speaks up again. “Actually...you aren’t that badly off. I mean, considering everything, I expected you to be really worse. You’ve temporarily fainted for much less in my cell.”

“I’m on strong medication right now and take it constantly. Besides, physical injuries aren’t as problematic as emotional and mental exertion are. The only major damage they gave me that ultimately triggered my symptoms was the one directly to my eye.”

“Oh, I see. Speaking of which, I don’t understand how that happened.”

“...What do you mean?”

“Well...you said they scratched the inside of your eye.”

“I meant under my eyelids,” Inaho says hastily.

“You’re trying to say they just scratched your eyeball? Bullshit. First of all, you're too uptight on word usage. You wouldn’t call your iris the inside of your eye.”

“I wasn’t thinking correctly, the situation wasn’t one to think on what I said–”

“Secondly, you shouldn’t have any eyeball left, should you? I shot you right through the eye.”

“Yes, not having the eyeball is only expected. What’s your point?”

“Nothing. You’ve been so secretive about your eye, and now I’ve finally figured out at least what’s its status,” Slaine says smugly, before frowning. “But this means your wound is open and without anything closing it, why?”

“It’s in case technology can improve enough that a new eye that doesn’t upset my symptoms can be put. Or…”

“Or?”

“Or they can heal me enough that a new analytical machine can be installed.”

“...Basically they're leaving you exposed in case they can use you again?”

“I’m agreeing to it, since I can see the advantages of waiting for a new eye or machine can give me.”

“Idiot. You should escape from the fighting while you can.”

“I did.”

“No, you dredged up an even worse situation,” Slaine shoots back, and his grip on Inaho’s arm tightens. “You ended up having to handle _me_. How is that an improvement?”

_You have no idea._ “That is by choice.”

“I just don’t get it. It brings you nothing but trouble, so why–”

He stops talking. In the distance, there’s a man standing to attention in front of a door.

The door to their room, as it were. And the man was the third guard.

The guard sees them walking towards him and immediately his eyes examine Inaho.

After a minute he wordlessly unlocks the door and let’s them pass before locking it up again behind them.

Inside, Inaho tries to go to where his first aid kit is, but Slaine’s grip doesn’t lack, and instead of letting Inaho go, he half drags him towards the beds.

“Lie down. Or sit. Either way, stay there while I get the first aid kit,” he says incisively as he pushes Inaho into the bed’s mattress.

“I understand you’re trying to spare me from making an effort, but this is futile since I’ll need to go to the mirror,” Inaho points out.

“Why do you think you’ll be going to the mirror?” Slaine asks while searching for the kit amidst Inaho’s things.

Dread settles in Inaho’s stomach at the question. Slaine isn’t stupid, which means…

“I need it to look at where I’m touching when I disinfect my eye.”

“Idiot. You aren’t doing a thing except lie there while _I_ disinfect it.”

It’s just as he feared. “That isn’t necessary, I can–”

“You won’t.”

“What if something goes wrong?” Inaho says, feeling the pain rise again due to his panic. “You’re trying to prevent being accused of anything, yet if you do it and something goes awry, they’ll put blame on you more than if you leave me be.”

Slaine whirls back to look at him. “This isn’t about–” he begins, but stops. For a few seconds it seems like he’s struggling, and then he finally resumes with, “it’s not just that I don’t to be blamed. This is...you once took it upon yourself to personally oversee taking care of my wrist, so my doing this is only fair.”

_Normally his words would mean he wants to thank me. But since it's Slaine...does he see this as comeuppance?_

“Nevertheless, I must insist. Surely you have no knowledge of how to do such things.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” With a triumphant grunt, Slaine finds the first aid kit. “When I was a lowly soldier I had to take care of my own wounds.”

“Oh? Did martians not have sufficient medical staff to look after everyone or is it that their prejudice against terrans meant they refused to help you?”

“The latter. Now stop trying to change the subject.” Slaine sits down next to him, already opening the kit in his lap. “Now go on, open your eye.”

“Slaine…”

Slaine let’s out an annoyed breath. “Why do you insist on this even now? You might as well say it.”

Inaho hesitates, but it's clear he has no choice. “The wound is hideous, I don’t like people looking at it.”

His roommate blinks at him several times, dumbfounded. “This is just about _vanity_?”

“It’s a normal human thing to have.”

“Well yeah, even I have it, I just never thought _you_ would.”

“Surprising as it may seem, my injury is my one vanity. I’ve seen even the closest people to me turn away trying to hide their horror. I would rather you not see it.”

“Oh c’mon, this is me. Do you really care about how I’ll react?”

Inaho says nothing, which is answer enough. Slaine’s eye widen in surprise but instead of looking fed up with Inaho he looks...mollified. It’s strange enough that Inaho wonders if his reading of expressions hasn’t somehow been impaired.

Apparently it hasn't, because when Slaine speaks again, it’s considerably softer. “Look, Inaho, I...understand your pride and your vanity over this but...you’re smart, surely you realize it’s better to have someone else take care of the wound?”

“I think I can do it on my own,” Inaho insists, aware he’s being too illogical.

“Think of it as another payback. You got to see my scars more than once, afterall.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“What? It’s _exactly_ the same thing!”

“No, your scars don’t diminish how you look.”

Inaho regrets saying it as soon as he blurts it out.

Slaine stares at him, speechless, for what feels like an eternity before saying, “...Come again?”

It’s hard to reflect with the constant pounding in his head, but Inaho tries to measure his explanation. “While your scars don’t add to your looks, they don’t detract either. The suffering behind their existence is what makes them ugly. That’s it. Whereas my injury makes my face hideous.”

Slaine inhales sharply, then let’s his breath  out while closing his eyes, as if trying to calm himself. “Do you have _any_ idea how that sounded like?” he asks, face coloring slightly. “Oh, why am I even asking? _Of course_ you don’t!”

_You have no idea_. Inaho hopes if he stays silent, Slaine will just consider it agreement.

He does, and continues. “Don’t say such things! It makes it seem like– nevermind. Just...you don’t think the scars make a difference because you don’t have those kind of interests. At least not towards me. Trust me, I know the scars change how I look. I’ve seen the disgusted looks I’ve gotten.”

That piques Inaho’s curiosity, and he wonders who was the fool that thought Slaine’s looks diminished because of the scars.

“At any rate, it’s not as if my opinion of you is going to change at all because of it, right?”

_I don’t know if I should be relieved or disappointed about that._

“I always knew you’d have a nasty wound behind that eyepatch anyway, since I was the one who gave it to you. So enough delaying, _open your eye or I will_.”

Realizing there is no point in delaying the inevitable, Inaho finally opens his eye.

To Slaine’s credit, his face shuts down immediately, hiding what he feels about it.

He leans as close as he can, to the point Inaho can feel Slaine’s breath on his face. A small flashlight is turned on to shine right over the wound.

_And now, he can even see the torn flesh inside it…_

“It doesn’t look like that guy drew blood when he shoved his finger inside it,” Slaine murmurs, sounding relieved. “I think simply disinfecting it will be enough. How do you usually do this?”

It surprises Inaho that Slaine can ask the question while calmly staying close to his eye. _Is he really that good at holding back his revulsion?_

“Just put some disinfectant on cotton and apply it with the forceps.”

“Huh, sounds easy enough.”

It takes less than a minute for Slaine to get things ready, and the ease with which he does it shows he is indeed used to handling first aid by himself. It should be soothing, yet instead Inaho finds it unnerving, thinking about how young Slaine must have been when he’d needed to take care of himself. Not to mention the fact that a young person would have had wounds that required treatment to begin with...

Slaine hesitates before pressing the cotton inside the ye. “Does this hurt? Do you want to hold something?”

“No, it's fine.”

It’s not fine. Even if it didn’t draw blood, the fingers must have torn the flesh a little, because despite Slaine pressing the soaked cotton as softly as possible, it still stings considerably.

Inaho doesn’t faint or cry out, but he blacks out momentarily, hands clutching his knees tightly.

“...Thanks,” he manages to say when it subsides again.

“Don’t thank me for anything concerning that injury,” Slaine says quickly but lightly, concentrating on tidying up the kit. “Now lie down and go to sleep. You need to rest to fix that head again.”

“The pain isn’t due to you having shot me. It’s the price I had to pay for overusing the analytical machine implanted in my eye,” Inaho says as Slaine leaves the bed. He can’t read Slaine’s expression, but he feels it’s best to repeat that it isn’t Slaine’s fault.

“Hm,” Slaine says cryptically, “just go to sleep, Inaho.”

“I will if you swear you don’t think this is your fault.

Slaine groans. “You’re one stubborn bastard, aren’t you? Ugh, if it means you’ll finally shut up, fine, I can see that it isn’t directly my fault.”

“It isn’t your fault at all. It was mine for choosing the pain to have advantages in battle.”

“Alright. _Now lie down_.”

Inaho isn’t wholly convinced Slaine accepts it, but does as he’s told, still looking at Slaine.

“Why are you putting away the first aid kit?” he asks eventually.

“What do you mean?”

“What about your own injuries?”

“I’m not bleeding anywhere.”

“You were punched in the face and I believe also in the stomach. There’s a pack to alleviate ache from that sort of thing. Use it.”

“You won’t give up until I do, will you? Alright.” Grumbling, Slaine begins rummaging for it.

“As strange as it was, I’m glad Miers helped you,” Inaho says. “I wonder why he did it though.”

Slaine snorts derisively. “Oh please, he just didn’t want the goods spoiled.”

“Hm? I never expected him to be so serious about the mission. I suppose I lacked the skill to figure that out about his character.”

Slaine freezes momentarily before grabbing the pack. “...Right. Mission oriented. That’s it. Just...don’t expect him to be too much so. Now stop! You’re still talking when you should be asleep. I’m going to shower and put this thing on, you better have your eyes shut by the time I come back!” He doesn’t wait for Inaho’s response, instead going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Alone, Inaho closes his eyes and tries to rest.

After a few minutes, the light is turned off and there’s the creak of Slaine going up the ladder to his bed.

“You’re also going to sleep?”

“What of it?” Comes the snappish reply from over him. “There is literally nothing else to do until they unlock us for dinner so I might as well get an hour’s sleep.”

“That’s very practical.”

“Whatever.”

It looks like Slaine has nothing else to say, but before Inaho can try and sleep, Slaine speaks up again.

“Inaho, are you still awake?”

“Yes, I’m not so tired to the point of sleeping in a minute.”

“Right. Well...I was wrong.”

“About?”

“I said my opinion of you wouldn’t change just by seeing your eye. It...seems that was a lie.”

_Ah_. Inaho tries to not let it hurt him. “It’s understandable if you’re disgusted. Don’t worry, I’ll continue to use eyepatches.”

“That’s not it. I...well...it must hurt a lot. And be a lot of trouble. Yet you handle it like it’s nothing and despite all the trouble it causes, it doesn’t discourage you from doing what you want. Maybe that’s stupid of you but I’m...that is...I think I gained a little respect for you. _But only a little!_ Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Despite all that happened and the pain, Inaho falls asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I wanted to have a female character on the UFE Council, but considering we saw no woman in a position of high power...I’ll have to make it so everyone is male. Ugh. 
> 
> -Speaking of that, I once had an interesting discussion on the comments (sparked because I gave Inaho some out of character lines) and the commenter and I ended up agreeing that in the show, the amount of women in the military may not be progress and equality, but the writers wanting to visually show how badly off Earth was, where a lot of the menfolk got killed off and so women were needed (also to add fanservice). I dislike to think that's it but...it seems the most plausible thing, sadly.
> 
> -This week was a lull from lots of work at my job so i managed to finish the chapter in one week. Don't expect this to happen again, sadly. Actually it’s a miracle I finished this, considering this week there was a conga line of shows starting to air I just had to watch 
> 
> -Oh, and in the end I didn't have to sacrifice getting it betaed, as my other usual beta was around and helped me \o/


	25. Libertà Condizionale Pt.5

They never make it to the mess hall.

That is to say, their dinner is brought to them by Inaho’s friends.

They barge in, frantic and fussing over Inaho and, surprisingly, Slaine.

“He’s the one half dead, focus on him,” he says in exasperation when they crowd him, asking about his health.

“Just because he’s more hurt doesn’t mean you aren’t too,” Inko points out.

“Yeah man,” Calm says, patting Slaine in the back. “Just enjoy the feeling of a bunch of chicks fawning over you!”

“ _Calm_! We are not fawning!”

“Were your neck injuries that bad?” Slaine asks quickly to change the subject, pointing to the fact that Calm’s whole neck was bandaged.

“Nah. They just decided it would take too many bandages to cover all the scratches and just wrapped it up.” Calm winks. “It looks much cooler like this, I think I might even _score_.”

“I’ll make sure you score a revisit to the infirmary if you keep this up,” Rayet threatens, scowling, before punching the table. “It would be _such_ a good excuse to go there and teach those guys a lesson…”

“No need,” Calm replies proudly, slinging an arm around Slaine’s shoulder, “Arne and I did that already! Inaho wasn’t doing badly either, considering his disadvantage.”

“I didn’t do much at all,” Slaine points out politely.

He’s again patted in the back in return. “You at least tried. And I wouldn't have managed anything if you hadn't gotten those two guys off me. But still,” he purses his lips, “what was up with that guard?”

Slaine shrugs, “He was overzealous.”

“Dude, he threw you to the ground like he thought you were about to murder us all, that was way overboard!”

It’s too funny, so Slaine can’t help saying, “Who says I’m not a murderer?”

Rayet stiffens and glares at him, while Inaho gives him what might be a warning look. The rest are momentarily stunned into silence.

“You shouldn't joke about such things,” Inko finally manages to reprimand.

Slaine gives her an acerbic smile. “Who says it’s a joke? Come now, you heard I deserted, but who’s to say I didn’t do more than that?”

“...You...don’t feel like the type to be like that…” Nina says uncertainly, to which Slaine simply smiles humorlessly in response.

Tension is now thick in the air. With an annoyed click of her tongue, Rayet breaks the sudden silence with a loud clap of her hands.

“Alright guys, Arne is clearly _very_ tired and maybe on some pain medication that’s making him say weird shit. I imagine Inaho is even worse. So let’s leave them be for now.”

Inaho’s friends can barely contain the relief they feel at her suggestion and go for a hasty retreat.

Rayet leaves last of all, giving Slaine a dirty look before slamming the door shut.

Slaine regrets it immediately and not because of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he says sincerely, turning to Inaho, “I didn’t mean to leave you without your visitors.”

“It’s fine,” Inaho says, looking as uncaring as usual, “considering my injuries and their usual energetic attitude, I foresaw that their presence would take its toll on me soon, so cutting their visit short was favorable to my health.”

“Oh. Wait, you didn’t overthink this, did you? Because you shouldn’t be taxing your brain.”

“Even so, that wasn’t very prudent of you to say,” Inaho goes on, ignoring Slaine’s last words.

“Why not? If anything, I was being nice enough to hint that they should beware of me.”

“There is no reason why they should. You wouldn’t hurt them, collar or no.”

Inaho’s absolute certainty of his goodness, as usual, throws Slaine slightly off, but he recovers quickly.

“Still, I’m their former enemy. I’m surprised Rayet didn’t tell them the truth. I thought at least _she_ would feel guilty and worried enough for it.”

“Their being in on the secret would only endanger them.”

“Only if they tried to act on it. If they pretended not to know, it would actually help them avoid dangerous situations, especially since they’re close to someone charged with me.”

“...It would also make them question the current government.”

 _Ah, that’s right, the current system is built on the belief I was killed in battle_. He’d put that fact out of his mind. _Would people even care what my fate is? No, of course not, the issue isn’t what has been done to me, but how many lies the government has told…_

Lies Asseylum had to have endorsed.

 _Or had she?_ In the end, Slaine had never dared ask Inaho for that confirmation…

His thoughts are interrupted by the guard entering their room.

“The general says he wants you to go see him in his cabin,” the man says, nodding towards Slaine.  Inaho begins getting up to follow when the guard adds, “ _alone_. I’ll take you there.”

“I suppose I’ll get the berating I missed out on earlier,” Slaine says quietly when the guard goes back outside.

Inaho frowns. “There is no reason to reprimand you-”

“Save your breath, you know it’s pointless. Now go rest. If I come back to find you doing any sort of work on your tablet, I’ll throw it out to sea.”

Inaho’s lips twitch slightly. “You have no chance of doing that.”

“Oh, I’m sure no matter how mad Rayet is due to my earlier words, she’ll still agree to throw it out for me.”

*

“How’s Kaizuka?” Abbott asks brusquely, not bothering to look up from the papers he’s reading behind his desk. He offhandedly makes a gesture for the guard to leave.

“He’s recovering, sir,” Slaine replies, wondering if it’s a good or bad thing that they’re alone. _Maybe it’s good, it’s not like any of the guards would mind me getting beaten up. No, better to not get my hopes up, that never works._

“Hm. And you?”

“I’m fine, sir.”

“I see,” Abbott signs a document and finally looks up at Slaine. “His attackers will be in pain for a while but nothing important for the mission was broken.”

“I’m glad to hear it, sir.”

The general snorts and goes back to looking at his papers. “So, you can lie with a straight face.”

“I didn’t-”

“Bullshit. You heard me saying earlier that if they were too hurt to continue, they’d pay for it. In that case, of course you’d want them to be unfit for work, don't bother denying it.”

There is no appropriate answer for that, so Slaine remains silent. Abbott growls at a particular piece before putting it aside in a hurry and picking another one.

“Normally, I wouldn’t meddle much in this sort of thing,” he says. “Locked away in close quarters, without any communication to the outside world and then jealous besides...of course someone was going to act stupid. This always happens. Now, I’ve found the best course of action is to only act if absolutely needed. Do you know what that means?”

There is a pause before Slaine realizes the question isn’t rhetoric. “Err...punish if a crime is done? Sir?”

Abbott rolls his eyes. “I’m almost missing Kaizuka right now, at least he was unaware of status enough to give me real answers instead of a bland, generic one.”

Slaine bites his tongue but refuses to be baited into retorting.

“Ah, looks like you were too well trained to reply to that. Was it your last year at our hands or…?”

“The martians,” Slaine knows he should cut it short, but he can’t help adding, “Though I believe that is only because they got to me first, _sir_.”

Thankfully, Abbott doesn’t take issue with his tone, instead smiling. “I don’t doubt it, we don’t take well to insubordination here. But, now back to the issue at hand.

“My usual stance in these situations is give the perpetrators a light punishment to show them I’m not condoning their actions, and then letting people sort it out. Punishing harshly only makes the idiots that started it even more resentful, and they’ll just strike again anyway. It’s better to let people sort things out themselves, especially if these people might be working together again and again in missions.”

Slaine keeps his mouth shut. The martians had a similar strategy, and it rarely ever worked.

“That is what I would do in a normal situation, but this isn’t one. I can’t afford to have them move against your handler or you in the future. You aren’t a mere soldier, but an irreplaceable tool in this mission. Moreover, it’s not as if you’ll be around after the mission ends, so it doesn’t matter if they despise you.”

It takes a few seconds for Slaine to understand what Abbott is telling him. “So...you made sure they won’t be a threat at all?” It was hard to believe…

“Yes. I said I’d lock them up for life if they fucked this up. And more importantly, if from now on you or Kaizuka get injured, be it in an accident or through other people, I’ll act like they had a hand behind it until proven otherwise beyond a doubt. They’ll be walking on eggshells with you two from now on, and won’t try to talk to you, much less harm you, but they’ll loath you forever.” He pauses to snort derisively. “Then again they’d hate you anyway if they knew who you really were so it’s all the same. Anyway, that’s how the situation stands.”

“I see. Thank you, sir.”

“I’m doing my job. And I’m assuming you realize your situation is too precarious to try and take advantage of this and harm them in turn.”

“Yes, sir. I have enough things to worry about as is.” It takes Slaine a moment to realize what he _should_ have said, and he hastily adds, “Besides, I have nothing against them, they weren’t attacking _me_.”

“That didn’t stop you before, when that useless guy-”

“You shouldn’t call him that.”

Slaine flinches immediately after saying it. Abbott freezes and looks up at him, eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me, boy?”

“I apologize for interrupting you, sir, but I...don’t think it’s fair to call Ina- _Kaizuka_ useless.”

“Oh?”

The fact that Abbott hasn’t yet approached and started beating him for his impertinence and is instead paying attention is disconcerting enough that Slaine doesn’t measure his next words.

“That is...certainly he isn’t fit to pilot right now, but that’s only because he’s given his all and sacrificed himself for this planet. Earth’s casualties would have been much larger without the Deucalion and Inaho. I...don’t know how things are done here, but at least martians respected those hurt in the line of duty. _Especially_ ones who still try to help when by all means they should in a well earned retirement.”

 _Now I’ve done it_ , Slaine thinks, but doesn’t regret it; the way Abbott kept treating Inaho had been annoying him. Even so, he tries to not shift nervously when Abbott silently stares at him, as if trying to read inside of him.

Finally, the man shakes his head and sighs. “Boy...here’s a warning, the best way to keep people you like around you right now...is to pretend you hate them.”

“People I…? That’s wrong! I hate him!”

“After defending him like that, you think I’m going to believe that?”

“I...I wasn’t defending him! I was just...it’s just that it reflects badly on _me_ and _my_ skills if the guy that took me down is so belittled!”

“...ah, I see. You're lying to yourself, not to me.”

“No-”

“Not that I don’t blame you,” Abbott says, completely ignoring Slaine’s flustered denial, “It would hurt anyone’s pride to _not_ hate the guy that orchestrated their downfall. If it makes you feel any better, Kaizuka doesn’t seem to be the type to have enjoyed it.”

“...”

“Well, and don't worry too much about your loose tongue, I already had a hunch you two were chummier than you acted after the incident.”

“...Why?”

“Your guards might be blind enough to think you tried to get into the fight to do some random damage, but it seemed to me you had more altruistic motives for it. Of course, any incident involving you must be reported to the Council…”

Slaine swallows a lump in his throat as his heart rate quickens. If the higher ups thought Inaho was in collusion with him...

“However, it’s not as if I saw what went on. I can’t send a report to the Council with things I imagine _may_ have occurred, can I?”

“...I...suppose not, sir…”

“Right. I’ll have to describe what my guards say they saw. And if they saw Slaine Troyard attempt to hurt some UFE soldiers and not go to Kaizuka’s aid...who am I to discredit that?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, don’t thank me. Did you know I was supposed to be on the Council?”

The sudden change in topic has Slaine stumped for a few seconds before he can reply. “I didn’t, sir.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t make it in, do you know why?”

This time, Abbott doesn’t wait for Slaine to reply before continuing. “It so happens that in times of war, the most important thing is to show _results_. A leader that kills more of the enemy with less cost -be it of tools or lives- is ideal. However, in times of peace, that isn't needed, so instead the leaders must be those that can deal with _politics_.” He practically spits the word out.

“I’m not good at politics, a fact that is probably due to the fact I _hate_ it. So I wasn’t fit to sit in a chair and say shit diplomatically, which as far as I’m concerned, is a good thing. And it’s lucky for you, too. I would have had you killed if I had any say in deciding your fate.”

He shuffles papers angrily, scowling at something only he can see. “I don't like this, _at all_. You were a right bastard. Even if you weren't the mastermind, you still did quite some damage to us. And a race traitor at that! We didn’t have to _lie_ , to blow up your involvement to have you be guilty. I hate this. This... _deceit_. Why lie to the people about who is to blame? Oh, I know why: _because we’re sucking up to the very people that screwed us in the first place_.”

 _Martians would say terrans did it first, when they abandoned them in a forsaken planet_ , Slaine thinks, but isn’t foolish enough to point it out.

“We have to lie to the people to cover up _our enemy’s_ fault. I don’t like it. Not to mention, the excuse they came up with is _flimsy_ at best. You as a kid managed to round up martians and think up such an elaborate assassination plot? It’s ridiculous! And when the euphoria at the acquired peace finally ends, people will question it too, and the UFE’s stand will be weak. And that day is coming up fast. Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Abbott snaps, and Slaine realizes he was letting his surprise show on his face. “I doubt I just told you knew information, it’s obvious Kaizuka must be telling you at _least_ this stuff. Your opinion of him wouldn’t have improved if he was treating you coldly and was withholding all information.”

Slaine hates to admit that it’s true.

“So, here we are. Having to do a covert operation to remove a villain that stole our lands from us, while his peers who were murdering us all go free and for ridiculous reasons we blame only _one_ little kid and instead of killing him, we secret him away forever. I don't agree to any of this, and refuse to participate in this sort of thing. So no, Troyard, I won’t report you and Kaizuka. There is enough trouble slowly brewing as is, I care little if you two are conspiring together. However, don’t think that means I feel you should be set free. Rest assured any funny business from you and I won't hesitate to end you. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Abbott’s shoulders slump slightly as he begins relaxing again now that his rant is over. “You may go.”

Slaine salutes and hurriedly reaches for the door before Abbott decides to start going on a roll again. He’s stopped just as his hand turns the doorknob.

“One more thing: why _did_ you fight on their side? You don’t act loyal to them at all.”

“...Because of my father never settling down, I didn’t have connections to anyone on Earth, and even he was usually aloof. The only person to ever be kind to me was...a martian girl. I wanted to give her and her people a better future.”

“Oh damn, you’re the extremely loyal and sentimental sort. Well, I won’t gripe about what you did, war is war and all bets are off. But I hope she was worth the fate you were given.”

“...No one gave me this fate but myself. This is my punishment for all I did.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself. You think you were that more special than everyone? A Count nearly leveled a whole country before...oh, this is ironic...before the _Deucalion_ removed him. You didn’t do that much. You aren’t being blamed because you’re some sort of ultimate threat, but because you were in the spotlight when it all went to hell for your side _and_ you pissed off the Empress with...whatever trickery you did to almost get married to her.”

To that, Slaine has no response, and he hastily leaves.

*

“Do you really have no way of communicating with them?”

“No, I do not. It would be too risky to acquire such a thing since our orders were no contact with the outside unless authorized by a formal request.”

“I know how it works!” Rayet snaps, Inaho’s impassive face only aggravating her further. “I just thought...considering...you know...Lemrina…”

They’re close together and alone in his room, as Rayet had come back to give Slaine a piece of her mind, only to find him gone.

It had been annoying to think he’d escaped her wrath, but at least it gave her the chance to ask Inaho about Lemrina, since Slaine had been kept in the dark about that.

...Except it turns out Inaho has no information to give her.

“Even if I had a means to contact my sister and Lemrina, I still wouldn't risk it,” Inaho says, voice lower despite their isolation. “Given Lemrina’s precarious position and our location, it’s best to avoid contact right now, for her sake. But you don't have to be so worried, I doubt-”

“I’m not _that_ worried!” Rayet sulks. “You just think I am because I’m displaying emotions, that’s all.”

“If you say so...but regardless, I believe the chances of Lemrina coming to harm are very small.”

“Let’s hope you’re right…”

*

“Why remove me now? I had some good suggestions and my turn to speak was coming up!”

“There is something we need to take care of immediately,” is the Warden’s curt response as she quickens their speed.

Lemrina isn’t satisfied. “In case you don’t recall, I -we- will have to leave soon to take me to Dr. Yagarai,” she says, tapping the wheelchair’s armrest. Her legs had deteriorated more, but through a video call, the doctor had assured her she’d improve much faster this time if she went back to him as soon as possible.

As much as Lemrina enjoyed standing on her own a little, she wished she wouldn’t have to cut short her time with the other dissidents.

Not that the time had been productive...or rewarding. Lemrina wants things to move fast so she can free Slaine as soon as possible, whereas the others want to take things slow -have plans and plots that might spun years- and don’t listen to her at all.

Her peers are civil to her, and listen to her when it’s her time to speak, yet so far nothing Lemrina has said was listened to. In this place, she is nothing more than a maid, and so her words need to carry their own weight, without being backed by status.

It’s frustrating yet...fulfilling. It means that when she does manage to make a breakthrough, it will be because her words had merit.

“I’m aware, but this is urgent, and we couldn’t afford to have this happen later,” her caretaker is replying.

It makes her curious. “Go on.”

“A new ally is coming to the meeting. He’s someone that worked in the moonbase, and so it’s better that you two meet first away from the others to avoid blowing your cover.”

“...Working in the moonbase doesn’t necessarily mean they knew about my existence, you should know that.”

“I do. But this person knows you.”

“What?!” Lemrina twists her body around to look at Maia. “Who is this-”

“Princess Lemrina?”

The breathless but familiar tone has Lemrina snapping back to in front of her. Her wheelchair is in a doorway, and beyond it…

“ _Harklight?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Apologies for the delay (more on that below) and apologies if there too many mistakes. Due to taking longer, only half this fic has been betaed. It’s my fault.
> 
> -Don’t worry everyone, I never forgot Harklight. His role has been planned out. We’ll get more on him...soonish, but not too soon.
> 
> -As for the delay: It seems I’ll have to rethink how I do things. Normally when work and class keep me busy during the week (which is the norm) I try to write as much as I can in the weekend. However, this season there’s a lot of anime I’m watching at that time so that’s...hard to do. To make matters worse, my Tales of Zestiria should arrive next week. For those that don't know, that is a game that I wrote more than one fanfiction for after watching only a 40 minute special. So yeah, that will likely take my attention.
> 
> -Therefore, I’m going to rethink how i write this. Especially since there is a fanfic I’ve been thinking of writing (a third one, not az this time). Maybe I’ll shorten chapters like I did this week so there’s no chance I don’t update every two weeks. I’ll see how it goes.


	26. Libertà Condizionale Pt.6

It’s hard to believe, but the next few days pass in monotony.

The corridors are filled with the whispers of those who have no idea about the details, but heard about the skirmish regardless from the few that had seen its aftermath before Abbott sent everyone away.

Not that there is another version; Inaho’s assailants are indeed so spooked by Abbott’s threats they refuse to open their mouths and avoid being too close to anyone associated with Inaho.

Of course, such behavior only fuels the rumors Inaho’s friends try so hard to curb.

Ultimately, it seems most believe the truth surrounding the situation, thanks to how Calm has no issues flaunting his scars…

But when it comes to Slaine’s participation on it, fantasy is preferred over truth.

People glance at him worriedly, believing him to have done more damage –warranted or not– than he did.

“I heard two girls talking in the showers over how you singlehandedly took down three guys at the same time and needed two guards to restrain you,” Rayet says with mirth at one point.

Slaine doesn't glance at her; eyes glued to the simulator’s screen, watching Inaho pilot. Still, he smiles a little.

“Calm must be annoyed they’re overblowing my contribution when he did so much more,” he replies, reaching forward to put his hand over Inaho’s on the steering controls. “You’re pulling up too soon, it’s why your craft keeps barely scraping by,” he instructs.

“I realize it, yet I can’t seem to avoid it. My lack of depth perception makes far off objects seem smaller. I’m trying to calculate just by how much and so do so for each object–”

“Don’t. You’ll just hurt your head. Besides, in a battle you can’t waste precious seconds making calculations like that. You’ll have to keep practicing until your body simply understands when the time is right.”

“Relying on instinct is hardly–”

“You don’t have much of a choice,” Rayet points out before Slaine can, “just shut up and appreciate it while we can help you.”

She says it without glancing at them, gaze fixed on the doorway, paying attention in case anyone walks in. Although Inaho isn't forbidden to try out the simulator, his training –pointless in Abbott’s eyes– cannot interrupt that of Rayet and Slaine’s. It means that if the two want to help Inaho, they have to do so in secrecy.

“But as for Calm,” Rayet goes on, sounding amused, “he’s pissed off he isn’t getting so much attention, especially since his neck wounds are healing fast.”

Slaine chuckles. “I hope he doesn’t try to start rumors of his own about himself.”

*

Calm does.

It fails.

*

Captain Magbaredge had gone and visited Inaho to ask about his health. After she left, Slaine had turned to Inaho and asked, “Why is she still a Captain?”

“Hm?”

“She was the Deucalion’s Captain during the war, why didn’t she receive a promotion?”

“Ah. Well, naturally I was never told the real reason, but I believe it had to do with obedience. While our Captain did lead the Deucalion –and thus Earth– to victory, she didn’t always follow orders strictly. At the end, she also refused to aid the UFE in murdering Asseylum in the moon base. So it’s thanks to her achievements that her only reprimand was to remain in her station.”

“So in the end, the UFE system isn’t that different than martian one; you rise by pleasing those above you.”

“Perhaps it’s something inherent to human beings.”

“...That isn't comforting.”

*

Abbott’s words vex him.

They hadn’t been anything new exactly, but things Slaine had been trying to push down.

Because yes, it _was_ harder to hate Inaho in their present situation.

Slaine’s initial impression of Inaho after his incarceration was that he was cold and condescending. He’d recently–

 _–_ _except it_ hadn’t _been recently, but months ago, hadn’t it? Slaine’s days alone were so bereft of life that he’d unconsciously started to consider the passage of time only though the days he had visitors, because those were the days he felt alive_ _–_

–figured out Inaho was neither, but suffered from a lack of expression and understanding of normal social behavior which made people misunderstand. Nonetheless, considering his situation, it had taken Slaine a while to believe that. In the end, Inaho had needed to prove it by reaching the point of risking his friends for Slaine’s sake.

In his usual quarters, forced to sit tight and watch Inaho come and leave at will, any interaction with Inaho was tarnished by the constant reminder of the power imbalance between them.

With that, and the selfish resentment Slaine can’t help but feel at his fate, even gratefulness towards Inaho had left a sour taste in Slaine’s throat.

_But now…_

True, they were still imbalanced, in the end. He was a tool and Inaho, his handler. Except...Inaho’s hands are almost as tied as his. He can’t protect his friends or be respected; and true, that's nothing compared to how Slaine is treated but…

But it’s hard to look at Inaho and believe him to be the source of his troubles when now they are together all day long and Slaine can see how worried he is, how much he cares, how much effort he puts in helping his friends and Slaine…

In his visits, Inaho controlled what Slaine would see and when. Now Slaine can watch Inaho constantly and it unwillingly destroys the last remains of his belief that Inaho is the enemy.

Inaho isn’t the enemy. If he ever was, it was because Slaine chose it to be so. Inaho had been the one to put him in prison...yet taking Slaine captive was nothing Slaine hadn’t deserved. Nothing anyone else wouldn’t have done, or done worse…

Even the terms of Slaine’s punishment were not on Inaho’s hands.

Sharing a room with him, talking to him as equals and everything else…

No, he doesn’t want to admit it, not even to himself, but for a while now Slaine hasn’t really hated Inaho anymore, even if he’s still annoyed by him.

He knows this is foolish, and it’ll only come back to bite him in the end. Forgiving Inaho and worse, starting to like him...it couldn’t end well.

Their present situation wouldn’t last, and how will he feel when they go back to their prior situation?

Not to mention, how much will it hurt when Inaho tires of him. Because of course he will, eventually. Everyone else abandoned him…

_Should I keep my distance or...enjoy this while I can?_

*

In regards to Inaho’s eye... _that_ Slaine has all but given up and embraced the guilt. His actions then had been motivated purely out of selfish spite, anyway.

Still, Slaine’s last vestiges of stubbornness stop him from apologizing. His lingering pride –which seems to rear its ugly whenever it comes to Inaho– tells him it should be fine to not do so; he is getting all he deserves and more…

Either way, one thing Slaine isn’t torn about is how he treats Inaho; he will not pity him. To do that would be to look down on him, so instead he’ll treat Inaho the same, maybe with a little more respect.

He doesn’t see why Inaho was so adamant against showing the wound to him. It doesn’t change how Inaho’s features look to him…

_“No, your scars don’t diminish how you look.”_

_Stupid_ Inaho and his _stupid_ lack of understanding how some things sound like.

Slaine tries to avoid thinking about Inaho’s injury as much as he can, less due to the guilt and more due to how uncomfortable he feels whenever he recalls Inaho’s words.

*

_“Ina_ _–_ _”_

_“Hush, they might hear you.”_

_“It’s best if they do. What if they find us, that is, what if they find me going...where are we going?”_

_“Nowhere you aren’t forbidden to be. I wouldn’t be so foolish as to risk that.”_

_“...So why the need for subterfuge?”_

_“I want to avoid anyone coming with us, since that will mean you’ll have to be careful instead of enjoying it. That is, if it’s something you enjoy.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“You’re always longing to look at the sky and the sea, but I can’t take you outside to do it since there’s the danger of you being shot on sight by an UFE soldier and Abbott refuses to give permission for it.”_

_“I see both plenty while piloting.”_

_“And to you that’s as good as calmly observing them?”_

_“...Not really. But, why are we descending? Where are we going?”_

_“The base of the ship was turned into a small submarine dock. Ah, we’re here.”_

_“What does my liking to see the skies and water have to do with subma_ _–_ _oh.”_

_“It’s safe to approach the wall. Despite being transparent, the glass is fortified.”_

_“...! Did you see that? I think a fish just passed through!”_

_“It’s likely. I always knew the walls here were transparent, but since the seafloor around here was devoid of anything but sand, I didn’t think it interesting to look at. But I overheard some people say sometimes animals could be seen and thought you might be interested. It’s not the same as looking from above but...I thought it might be better than nothing.”_

_“Being able to look at the bottom of the sea...this is beautiful, even if devoid of life.”_

_“Ah, I hadn’t realized. I apolo_ _–_ _”_

_“Don’t. There’s no reason to. Inaho, thank you. Really.”_

_“...Please don’t look at me like that.”_

_“Hm? Sorry, what was that? I thought I saw a fish so I turned to look for it and didn’t pay attention.”_

_“Nothing. I just said, don’t look at me, enjoy the sight.”_

_“Oh. Sure. I definitely will.”_

*

As if to cement that these tranquil days are but an illusion, and his reality is, as always, far more sinister, Miers starts acting up.

With Abbott now being more lenient with Slaine, he had decreed it fine for Slaine to be with only one guard in the rare times Inaho wasn’t with him. And because he misunderstood Miers’ intent when the man had stopped his partner from ruining Slaine’s pretty face, Inaho now mistakenly assumed Slaine was safe being alone with him.

If his change of heart towards Inaho hadn’t started before this, Slaine might have been inclined to think he’s only liking Inaho more out of desperation.

Not that things had escalated too much. A few threats, a few quick touches that had his skin crawling…

The problem is that Slaine knows this isn’t enough. Miers’ patience is thinning, and he’s only holding back while Slaine is useful.

Between Inaho and Miers...Slaine sincerely wishes the mission never comes to an end.

*

And perhaps because he wished it and fate hates him, things come to a head.

First, Abbott calls Inaho and him to his office and tells the guards to leave.

The general says nothing, instead opening a large box on the top of his desk and removing–

It looks exactly like the devices martians used to record a visual message.

They approach the desk cautiously, and Inaho gently takes the device in his hands, observing it a moment before handing it carefully to Slaine.

“It feels and looks exactly like it should, sir,” Slaine says eventually, and only when he’s absolutely sure.

“That’s good to hear,” Abbott says, sounding relieved. “Not that I thought they’d fail to get such a simple thing right when everything rides on it, but still. Oh, and here is the other part.” Abbott stretches his arm forward and opens his hand, palm up.

Inaho and Slaine need to move, bringing their heads close to the hand and even then, as they look for it, it’s still hard to make out the pair of small, translucent earplugs.

Gingerly, Slaine takes them from Abbott and stares at them.

“I’m sure this is one case of looks being deceiving,” Abbott says, as if trying to be supportive.

“I’m not worried about how they look,” Slaine says, forgetting to properly address the general, “If anything, it’s a relief that they are so barely visible. We can’t afford to have them be noticed, afterall.”

Inaho’s brows are slightly creased. “I’m sure they’ve done the best they can since they need this to succeed. Nonetheless, I feel we should verify everything works before rushing into it.”

“Don’t worry about that boy. I also agree going all out without checking this first would be suicide. Thankfully, everyone else seems to think the same. They told me these can all be used more than once, so we can practice beforehand.” Abbott sits down. “You’ll test it out today and tomorrow and if everything is fine, we’ll set out the next day.”

Dread settles in Slaine. Less to do with the mission and more with the aftermath. Ending this just means he’ll go back to being trapped, alone and watched by Miers, and with Inaho again like an aloof figure.

“So soon?” He manages to ask.

“Soon? Considering the size of the operation we’ve been keeping under wraps here, we should have ended this ages ago. It’s a miracle we haven’t been discovered yet.” Abbott snorts. “Besides, even if we didn’t have that reason to end things, there’s also the fact that it’s hurricane season where you’re kept at. Apparently the weather forecast caught quite a huge storm heading that way in around a week or so. They want you back and secured before it hits.

“Oh dear.” He makes a fake horrified face. “I shouldn’t have told you that, should I? It’s not as if anyone else would have mentioned it to you anyway…” He looks pointedly at Inaho, who doesn’t blink; Slaine had warned him Abbott knew they were on friendlier terms than it seemed. “Although personally I find this useless knowledge. There are easier ways to kill yourself than trying to escape during a heavy storm. Still, you didn’t hear this from me. Now go.”

Slaine salutes with speed, while Inaho does so lethargically and as they turn to leave–

“To verify if everything is working properly, we’ll need someone other than Slaine,” Inaho points out suddenly. Slaine blinks; he hadn’t thought of that.

“Oh? Why not Slaine?”

“If the pitch is wrong it could give him permanent damage. Someone more expendable needs to test that side of it.”

“Don’t worry, I do have someone I can afford to lose.”

_But Abbott only employs those he thinks are useful. Except for…_

Understanding dawns on Slaine immediately, and he stares at Abbott in horror. “Sir, you can’t mean–”

Abbott glances at Slaine, amused by his outburst, but interrupts him. “Don’t bother. The orders weren’t even mine. To avoid spreading the secret anymore, my superiors also felt using Kaizuka would be fine.”

Inaho nods. “I thought that might occur.”

Slaine whirls towards him, disbelieving. “How can you so easily be fine with this? This...they definitely didn’t make it to be harmless, the consequences could be fatal. And that’s not even considering your injuries!”

“They wouldn’t make the device at a lethal frequency, as death by that would be too suspicious for what the UFE have in mind.”

“Even so, you–”

“Shut it, Troyard,” Abbott says, but doesn’t look at all mad. “Right. Anyway, I was going to go along with it but...I’ve recently been reminded that Kaizuka deserves some reward for services rendered during the war. So, I’ve decided to spare you. We’ll just put the thing in a soundproof room with something that can measure wavelengths. If the frequency coming off this thing is one we know will incapacitate people, we’ll consider all is well and be done with it.”

Inaho doesn’t seem pleased by it. “I’m not sure about that….”

Abbott shrugs. “I didn’t ask your opinion. Troyard, do you have any objections?”

“None at all, sir!” Slaine salutes in gratefulness and has to refrain from thanking Abbott. He’ll do so later when Inaho isn’t around.

“Good. _Now, I recall telling you two to go, so why are you still here?_ ”

*

“...I still think we can’t be too sure if we only check it through a device.”

“Stop complaining Inaho. Look, so what if you heard it and became incapacitated? How do we know it wasn't because of your injury?" There would be doubt either way so let’s do it like the general wants.”

“I suppose you have a point. Now, I wonder who told him I deserved a reward…”

“D-Does that matter? It must have been your friends or that Captain. It doesn’t matter does it? Focus on something else!”

*

Everything is in working order. Of course it is.

The only surprising thing about it is how quiet and closed off Inaho becomes after they see the results.

“Aren’t you glad we’ll get this over with?” Slaine asks when they’re settling in for the night, glad he can keep his mind off his own fears for a few minutes by focusing on Inaho. “You must be tired of the way they treat you here. Not to mention, you must miss your sister, Yuki wasn’t it?”

Inaho stops folding his uniform and gives Slaine his usual unreadable look.

“Of course I would prefer to be near my sister, but this isn’t the first situation where we’ve been apart for a while. And regardless, my feelings about our distance don’t change the fact I am apprehensive about the outcome of this mission. Aren’t you?”

“Not really,” Slaine replies honestly, not mentioning that it’s because he’s too busy dreading living in his cell again to worry about anything else.

He tries changing the subject back to Inaho by jokingly saying, “Maybe it’s because I trust my own skills. This really isn’t the time for you to start doubting my competence, you know.”

Unsurprisingly, Inaho isn’t amused. “I’m not questioning your skill. Our plan relies on luck as well, and that is worrying. The probability of something going off course is–”

“Hey! What did I tell you about making calculations in your head?”

“...I used the tablet’s calculator…”

Slaine rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if you did if in the end you’re getting yourself worked up over it. Go on, go to sleep.” He pushes Inaho towards the stairs. “We always knew this wasn’t a surefire idea, it was just the best we could do with what they gave us. You worrying about it won’t help anyone.”

“I understand you think me capable of becoming emotionless, but I’m not like that. A dangerous situation will unfold and despite knowing how dangerous it is, I won’t be allowed to be there to help you.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing, yet every time we were in the same battle, even when we fought together, I ended up screwed, so maybe it’s a good sign you won’t be anywhere near me this time.”

“Slaine…”

“It was a _joke_. I can’t believe it, you get even more uptight and humorless when you’re afraid. I didn’t think that was even possible. Seriously, you did what you could.” Inaho still doesn’t seem convinced, so Slaine sighs. “Look, worrying now is pointless. Accept there’s nothing to do and just...focus on calming down. In the unlikely event things don’t go as planned, I’m going to need you in shape to figure out a way to fix things, alright?”

“...That is logical,” Inaho finally concedes, though he doesn’t look too appeased. “You shouldn’t be trying to cheer me up, it should be the other way round.”

“Well, I think it’s best to comfort than needing it. Besides, let’s face it, you wouldn’t be too good at it, so it’s a relief we aren’t needing that, right?”

Finally his words have Inaho smiling a little. “I suppose. Fine, you have a point, for once–”

“What do you mean, ‘for once’, you little–”

“So I’ll take your suggestion and try and calm my feelings. However, one last thing before I got to sleep. I know I can’t do much, but I will do whatever I can to ensure you come back safely.”

“...go to _sleep,_ Inaho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm sorry about the one day delay, I felt Slaine's thoughts were very important and thus ended up rewriting that part a few times before I was satisfied.
> 
> -This arc is finally coming to its end. Is that a good thing though?


	27. Libertà Condizionale Pt.7

As he sleeps, something, no, _someone_ , touches his arm.

Years of living in danger kick in, and Slaine’s body is moving even before he is fully awake.

He grabs the person and twists both of them until he’s pinning the intruder on his bed, head down, hands held behind his back while Slaine kept them in place by sitting on him.

“Slaine,” says the person and although it’s too dark to see, even through the adrenaline Slaine can recognize the voice.

“Inaho? What…What were you doing?”

“I intended to quietly wake you up to enquire about something, but it seems my actions were quite foolish. I apologize; I should have considered you might react like this.”

“Are we late? Did I not get up on time? Why didn’t you simply turn on the light?”

“I’ll answer all of those, but first would you mind please letting me go?”

“What? Oh!”

Slaine hadn’t realized he’s still holding Inaho in place, and lets go of his hands.

“Thank you, now would you mind removing yourself from on top of me?”

Slaine lifts himself enough that Inaho can move. He feels him turning sideways and then pushing himself-

“You know what? No,” Slaine decides, before sitting down on what is now Inaho’s lower stomach.

Inaho makes a strange choked noise on his throat, and Slaine wishes the lights were on so he could see his expression. Was he that heavy?

“Why won’t you remove yourself?”

“Because you clearly want me to. And after waking me up like that, you deserve a minute or two more of being uncomfortable.”

“I already apologized. It wasn’t intentional.”

“Trust me, if I thought you meant it, your punishment would be worse.”

“…”

Slaine looks into the shape on his bed with glee; had Inaho given up on a response, for once? But then,

“Once you threatened to give me a hickey, now you refuse to get up. Your actions are suspicious.”

“What?!”

Slaine jumps off him as if stung and, finding that not being able to see Inaho’s face right now is extremely disturbing, rushes turn on the light switch.

In the few seconds it takes for the room to be illuminated, Inaho is already removing himself from Slaine’s bed and grabbing his tablet from the floor where it had dropped to when Slaine had caught him.

“ _I didn’t mean any sort of-_ ”

“I know”

Slaine blinks, “But you just said-” realization dawns on him and he narrows his eyes. “Was saying my actions were suspicious a lie?”

“Yes, I hoped your distaste for any implied interest in me would take priority over annoying me. I was right.”

“ _You-_ ”

Maybe sensing that Slaine was about to make him pay for it, Inaho’s next words sound almost hasty. “I was going to wake you up to ask if you wanted to go by some strategies for later on today.”

Slaine frowns. “Why now? We’ve been over this before.”

“No, we did so considering your situation. This is another matter entirely.”

“Really? What is it?”

Still Inaho doesn’t look up from his tablet. “You were correct in pointing out it was unproductive of me to sit idly while worrying. I’ve realized it’s best to employ myself into coming up with contingency plans should anything not go accordingly.”

Slaine blinks and groans. “The plan relies on a lot of luck, do you have any idea how many things could go wrong?”

“I’ve come up with fifty-seven issues before you can succeed in killing the Count, and five after you manage to do it.”

“You were supposed to relax, not get more overworked.”

“Knowing that I have every possible issue covered relaxes me. And since you are now awake, you might as well indulge me and listen how to deal with each one.”

“I should kill you for waking me up for this.”

Despite acting as reluctant as possible, Slaine ends up doing as Inaho wants, and finds it does also help him forget his worries for a while.

*

When they're summoned to their respective positions and have to part ways, a small part of Slaine almost wishes Inaho doesn’t leave.

*

The tension in the air is just as familiar to Slaine. It’s funny, how despite the decades separating the civilizations, martians and terrans still seemed and acted the same.

As he walks towards where his skycarrier should be -the very front of the hangar- Slaine looks around at the people he passes by.

Most of them have roles that are still some hours away, and only if Slaine is successful. Even so, everyone is already stone faced trying to hide their feelings.

He reaches his skycarrier and finds, to his surprise, there are people there. Well, Inaho isn’t too unexpected, but his friends certainly are.

“Can I...help you guys?” he asks, wondering what could possibly require all of them together.

“As a matter of fact, you can!” Calm replies, and winks. “You can come back safely.”

Slaine blinks, confused. Inko tugs at his arm and explains.

“We’re here to wish you good luck. please be careful, okay?”

He has a farewell party. Before now, the only people to sincerely wish him well in battle were Saazbaum, harklight and Lemrina. He’s left speechless.

No, remember that they don’t know who you really are.

That helps turn the lump in his throat into something he’s used to; bitterness and sadness. He manages to smile a little and thank them all in turn.

If they notice his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, they simply assume it’s nerves.

“Five minutes to take off,” Comes a voice in the communication system and since that means five minutes for Slaine to leave, Inaho’s friends quickly leave, parting words of encouragement.

Rayet gives him a friendly punch as she goes and then it’s just him and Inaho, as usual.

“Please don’t waste my time saying something stupid like an apology for not doing more,” Slaine says when Inaho opens his mouth.

Inaho freezes, then closes it with a smile.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go over anything else before you leave.”

“This is simple enough: I go in and kill the count to turn off everything on the Landing Castle.”

“I meant-”

“I know. Here’s a tip Inaho: most people find that last minute new information or analysis before battle only makes them more nervous. I’m fine, but please don’t try to do that to your friends.”

“...”

“I don’t believe this...you have done that, haven’t you?” With a disbelieving laugh, Slaine pats Inaho’s shoulders and propels himself inside the skycarrier.

“I’ll see you when I get back,” Slaine says, and then hastily adds, “Which is, of course, a negative thing.”

“I’m sure. I’ll be waiting.”

*

*

“Sir, our radars are picking up a signal.”

“What? Why was the alert not sounded?”

“Well it’s...it’s a skycarrier.”

That makes Mikael hesitate. “Show me.”

His underling moves sideways so that the Count can see the screen. The signal is indeed that of a skycarrier.

“Hm, they should near enough now to be picked up on our cameras. Footage, now!”

The footage only confirms that it’s a skycarrier, brazenly flying towards them without attempting to hide.

“Sir, the pilot is requesting landing permission.”

Mikael considers it: the piloting he sees on the monitor isn’t amateurish. Still, he doesn’t know how terran crafts work, maybe they were similar…

The timing is too strange for him to not be as suspicious as possible. Not long ago he had refused the girl yet again, an attack from the UFE was likely…

“Are they using the correct signals?”

“Yes!”

That lessened the odds of this being a terran impostor. Even so, maybe a martian revealed their codes under duress, or maybe a terran spy had infiltrated someone…

But there was a significant chance this wasn’t a deception, so he has to see this through.

“Signal that they can land. And then have everyone wait for them armed and ready.”

*

The young man that gets out of the skycarrier has Mikael torn about it.

On one hand, that long hair would never be allowed in the martian military, but on the other...he does feel familiar, even if Mikael can’t exactly pinpoint where. And since he had never fought terrans face to face...that made it likely that despite his unprofessional look, the young man was martian.

“I regret your welcome is less than appropriate,” Mikael says, one hand sweeping towards the men with guns trained at the newcomer. “But we live in dangerous times and you refused to signal which Count you are under. State it now, as well as your name.”

“Sir, I am Arne,” he gives the martian bow proper for a Count before continuing, “and I apologize, but my Lord requested I do not reveal who he is until we are in private.”

Mikael’s mind is already considering what it could be. A ruse, maybe. Or maybe they’ve been compromised; a turntail in their ranks or a new method to spy on them. Or maybe the news is so dire the Count fears panic will arise…

Arne clears his throat. “Sir, if I may be allowed to give a suggestion?”

“What is it?”

“If you don’t believe me, maybe you could have a guard or two with us when we speak privately. I’m sure my Lord would understand.”

Mikael scowls. “Don’t dare presume what a Count would think, know your place.” _Besides, if it is a traitor among us, my guards could be them, or could unwittingly talk to them later...I better not trust anyone._ “Guards won’t be necessary. I’ll handcuff you for now, and free you when I’ve verified your information. But first, you’ll be searched.”

Arne bows. “Certainly, sir. The only thing I have on me is a recording device, which will be necessary when in private.”

It turns out to be the truth. And Mikael sees no reason to delay things any further -on the contrary, he’s getting nervous about this- and hauls Arne, handcuffed, towards his quarters, ordering others to stand well away.

“How were you allowed such a...slovenly appearance?” He asks the young man as they walk, brows creasing in disgust at the offending long hair. “Were you sent by Count Mazuurek? That man can be so dismiss of what is proper.”

“...My Lord told me to grow my hair long, he thinks it looks better like this.”

That has Mikael relaxing a little, and he even chuckles. “Oho, so you were sent by Count Lestat? He always loses himself in his tastes, the fool.”

It would explain why he keeps feeling Arne is familiar; he probably saw him at one of his visits to Lestat. But then...that means his friend may be in trouble…

Mikael is worried again, and quickens his pace, nearly throwing Arne into the room when they arrive.

“Okay, enough of this, spit out the emergency right now.”

“My Lord ordered me to tell you to listen to the recorder first, and I’ll explain the rest afterwards.”

“Fine, fine.” Now completely anxious to find out what the threat is, the Count reaches for the recording device and presses the button to start it-

For a split, torturous, second, there comes...something...too shrill to be a sound yet akin to it. It’s overwhelmingly painful and then he knows no more.

*

Mikael comes to with his ears ringing, head bonding and body aching.

He realizes he must be on the floor, judging by the fact his whole body can feel carpet beneath him and with difficulty tries to move.

When he opens his eyes, the vision is blurry for a few seconds before focusing, and he sees Arne expertly removing his own handcuffs with the key he likely just took from Mikael.

“Oh, you’re awake,” The young man says, clearly displeased. “Pity, I was hoping you’d at least be spared the knowledge you’re about to die.”

“W-What?” Despite his impending death, Mikael can’t help but focus on the fact that the young man’s whole demeanor had changed; from the way he held himself to his tone, making it feel like he knew him, somehow.

_Where have I-_

It might have been the look in his eyes and his voice, but finally Mikael recognizes him.

“You’re...Count Slaine?!”

That has Slaine -for it most certainly is him, despite the completely different looks- hesitating slightly.

“Huh, I definitely didn’t expect to be recognized. Well, it’s too late for that, now.”

“W-wait!” Mikael tries to stand up, but finds himself still too in pain for that, and instead uses all his strength to at least sit up and push himself away from Slaine who, he now sees, has also taken his gun from him. “I’ve always been your greatest supporter!”

Slaine rolls his eyes. “ _You_ always backed anyone that was willing to give you your favorite piece of terran lands. I distinctly recall having to buy your support. Regardless, this isn’t personal, I’m here under UFE orders”

He takes a step towards Mikael, who tries to back away further but hits a wall. Desperately, he flails. “P-Please! UFE you say? Are you being forced? Or did they offer you something? Whatever it is, I can give you much more. I can give you information too! I’ve heard rumors of a group dissatisfied with the government and who believe they lied about your-”

“I’ve heard of them.”

“O-Oh. In that case, I also know where you can find some of our kataphrakts still fully functioning. You could use those! They’re-”

“Don’t tell me. Even if you do, I can’t spare you. The UFE has me on a tight leash and letting you go,” Slaine unbuttons his high collar, showing Mikael a thin collar on his neck, “would mean a fate worse than death for me.”

The fight leaves him, and Mikael slumps against the wall.

“So this is it? The UFE wins?”

“...If it makes it any better, with the way you counts were squabbling when I joined you, sooner or later you’d have all turned and began murdering each other, had you all somehow managed to get it together enough to defeat terrans. You had all grown too greedy and bloodthirsty, you would never have been fine with a piece of Earth.

“You’d have murdered each other, and dragged every innocent person you could down with you. This...damn situation isn’t about who is righteous, neither side is. You’re just as bad as everyone else.”

“So why do I have to die?”

“You committed crimes, and now you lost, so you’ll pay for them.”

“This isn’t justice!”

Slaine shrugs, looking suddenly worn out. “Isn’t it? I used to be _sure_ it was, but now even I can’t be certain. And yet, it doesn’t matter, does it?” He points the gun at Mikael. “Justice or not, it’s reality. I _am_ sorry.”

He pulls the trigger.

*

For the first time ever, Rayet doesn’t lose her head when she invades the dark landing Castle. Normally, lust for vengeance, for obliterating every martian has her stop thinking in battle.

Not this time.

Rayet wonders which is it as she combs the corridors, shooting at martians with less passion than usual. Is it that finally her bloodlust was being sated after so much? Maybe it’s a shred of pity, knowing how screwed the martians would be from here on out. Most likely, it’s the fact she has Slaine to worry about; he’s somewhere in here and if she simply begins shooting at will at any uniformed person she might accidentally shoot him. And if she doesn’t find him first…someone else might, and do the same mistake.

She needs to remain cool headed and prioritize finding him, not murdering everyone. That could be for later.

Rayet likes Slaine, of course, but even she didn’t, she’d still have to do this: Inaho and Lemrina care about him too much.

_If only he’d like Inaho back. Hm, but how Lemrina feel if he did?_

It’s tragic, that’s she’s used to murder enough she’s now reflecting on love triangles as she makes her way. It doesn’t help that in the darkness, the enemy martians cannot see a thing while she has night vision goggles. Then again, maybe it’s a defense mechanism: better to think on trivial things than to actually reflect on what she’s doing...

The sound of yelling and shots being fired from in front of her make Rayet stop and finally truly concentrate. She was one of the first to get to the Castle, there should be no one further on than her…

Rayet continues on tiptoe, and the plasters herself on the wall before the corridor turns sideways. Shots are being fired in all directions, most likely because none can see, and it makes her wonder why the martians are even shooting each other in the first place.

Carefully, she sticks her head around the corner to see and…

“Sl- _Arne!_ ” She yells with relief, and goes about shooting the men fighting him.

There is a tense moment where Slaine turns towards her voice but, unable to see, doesn’t put down the gun he has in his hand. “Rayet?”

“Who else, idiot? Put the gun down already.”

He does, and Rayet decides it’s safe enough to approach. “Here,” she slings the bag she’d been carrying. “Night vision goggles and a change of uniform for you.”

Slaine looks confused, but doesn’t hesitate to take the preferred items, putting on the goggles but, rather than removing his current clothes, he simply put the new ones over them.

“I didn’t expect them to hand me an uniform too. And they even got me a size larger so I can put it over my disguise…I’m impressed.”

“You can thank Inaho for that. He’s the one that petitioned last minute for me to take you some spare clothes. He reasoned it would considerably lessen the chances of you being accidently shot down.”

“…”

Conversation is then momentarily cut by the arrival of some guards, though they’re dispatched quickly, given their utmost disadvantage.

“How are you and Inaho getting along, by the way?” Rayet asks conversationally as they move the corpses to make it look like the soldiers had murdered each other. It helps that the UFE had given them martian guns, so any ballistic results wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Is Slaine’s gruff reply.

“Because he isn’t that good at reading people and you like to torture him by hiding anything positive.”

“Torture? Don’t be so melodramatic, I doubt it bothers him much at all. If it did, he’d have left long ago.”

“Oh c’mon, you aren’t that thick. Of course he minds, he just thinks he deserves it.”

“Well, he does!”

“I am so not going to debate that with you right now. Back to my question: how are you two now?”

“Does that even matter?” Slaine moves as if to continue onwards, but Rayet stops him.

“Hold on, I was in a hurry to try and find you first, so I left a lot of bodies behind me without arranging, let’s backtrack.”

They do, and the sound of bullets can be heard in the distance.

“…Are you fine with doing this?” Slaine asks eventually, voice small as they drag a corpse around.

It takes a moment for Rayet to figure out what he means. “Answer my question and I’ll answer yours.”

Slaine sighs. “He’s the same as ever. At least, I think so. It’s hard to say since for most of our acquaintance we barely spoke. And I’m…I guess I’m giving him more of a chance now.”

“So you like him more?”

“You’re assuming I liked him at all before. I certainly hate him less now. Anyway, there. I’ve answered, your turn.”

“I hate martians. I assume them scum unless convinced otherwise. And it’s almost impossible to do that.”

“I’m sure Lemrina will be proud to know how unique she is.”

Rayet ignores his remark. “And these martians aren’t innocent either. They’re occupying land that doesn’t belong to them. So, I don’t really feel much remorse for killing them. They’d have done the same. Besides, if I was the sort to not handle death of strangers, I wouldn’t have lasted this long.

“As for all this deception and pretending we didn’t do anything…” she shrugs, “martians started all this by blaming us, so this is just comeuppance.”

“I see.” Slaine pauses, mulling on her words. “I’m locked away supposedly for mass murder and then they bring me out to do some more. It’s ridiculous. And I’m tired of murdering for politics.”

“You’ll be disobeying direct orders if you go back!”

“I’m locked away for life supposedly for mass murder, and now will be punished if I don’t do it again?” Slaine grits his teeth. “It would be easier to swallow my punishment if they weren’t so hypocritical about it. But anyway, no, I’m not doing it. They don’t need me for this.”

“But-“

“You can help by alerting them that I’m coming back, so they don’t blow me up assuming I’m running away.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, leaving.

*

_I’m so tired._

He’d murdered again.

In a way, it had been like before: ultimately this would help ensure Asseylum’s dream.

And yet…that reason doesn’t fuel him like it used to. Maybe it’s simply because he didn’t decide to do the deed on his own, but was forced into it…

And now for more punishment.

It’s frustrating how after everything, Slaine still feels a sliver of fear at the prospect.

_I should be used to it at this point._

He tries to make light of it by wondering what they’ll do to him this time, or who will.

_Abbott might want to do it, to show off his authority and all. But that guard, Zhuravlev, was searching for a reason to hurt me, so maybe he will convince Abbott to leave it to him. Or maybe Miers will worm himself into it somehow…to avoid damaging my face or to-_

Slaine’s mind recoils from continuing that line of thought, and tries to think of something else.

_Maybe Inaho will convince them to let him do it._

Somehow, that twists his stomach more than the thought of Miers does. Certainly if Inaho were the one to do it, he’d make sure to figure out a way to hurt Slaine as little as possible.

Even so…even if it meant getting spared from some –or a lot of- pain, Slaine would still rather Inaho not do anything.

_This is futile, it’s not as if I’ll have a say in it._

He could still turn around and do as they told him…

_No, enough of that._

He continues to pilot towards the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this fic is rated T for a reason and not because I liked the look of the letter. Next chapter will not be nice. And the next 'arc'...
> 
> Next ‘arc’ will probably be short, considering what I have planned. I’m sure all of you will be very glad of that, and so will I since, despite thinking it up, I despise it. I'll say this again next chapter but just to remind everyone of something I've said before: there will be no rape.
> 
> As you may have noticed by the delay in this chapter, my game finally arrived. Its quite good on the character and ship front despite the terrible plot so i’ve being playing it constantly, oops.


	28. Libertà Condizionale Pt.8

The hangar is, for once, devoid of both machinery and people; everything and everyone being employed elsewhere.

Inaho is glad of the emptiness; it means he’ll be able to speak with Slaine without restraint once he arrives.

_Why is he arriving though?_

When warning them of Slaine’s decision, Rayet hadn’t given any explanation for it and had said Slaine was fine. Naturally, she could have been lying since her call had been heard by Abbott and the guards and not Inaho alone…

Still, if it isn’t some blatant life-threatening wound…the reason may not matter, not with how things had gone down with the news.

Thankfully he had correctly estimated when to take his medicine, and his head wasn’t hurting.

Finally, he sees the skycarrier coming towards the hangar.

_Its flying seems stable, so whatever the issue is, it hasn’t impeded Slaine physically or emotionally from piloting at least. Its speed seems low and considering how long it took him to get back, then his average speed since the beginning was like that. Meaning, it’s not something urgent either. What is going on?_

At least answers won’t be long in coming, as the skycarrier soon lands near him.

Impatient, Inaho climbs it and knocks on the outside of the cockpit rather than waiting for Slaine to get out.

It opens, and Inaho notices how there doesn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with Slaine, at least.

“Are you alright? Why did you leave your task?” he demands.

“My mission was to kill the Count,” Slaine points out levelly, still checking and turning off the skycarrier, “and I accomplished that.”

His tranquil tone worries Inaho more than anything and he reaches out to grasp Slaine’s shoulder, hoping that through physical contact some of his apprehension becomes clear.

“You’re too intelligent to feign innocence over this. You must realize how bad this is.” He drops his voice to a murmur despite being completely alone in the hangar. “Why did you do it?”

Slaine’s aloofness quickly drops, and his mouth curls with distaste as he stares at the blank monitor in front of him.

“If you’re acting like that, it means they’ve already decided on my punishment, haven’t they?”

“Depending on why you did it, I can try to–”

“You can’t. There was no reason. I just…I just snapped alright? I didn’t want to keep dirtying my hands without a reason to.”

“Without a reason? Slaine, your wellbeing is at stake.”

“So? Is that really sufficient motivation for it?”

“Of course it is,” Inaho replies with certainty, confused about Slaine’s line of thinking. And then it dawns on him, “Slaine, are you saying your life is worth less than theirs?”

Inaho is relieved to see Slaine become momentarily stunned by his words; it means he hadn’t considered that, at least.

“I…well…I hadn’t thought of that,” Slaine says, unknowingly confirming it, “but I guess when it comes down to it–”

“Your life is not beneath–”

“Why not? Considering what I did–”

“As much as I would prefer to debate this until I manage to disavow you of that notion, right now we don’t have time for that. If a misguided belief of inferiority wasn’t it, what was?”

“…This might be hard to believe…well, since it’s you, maybe you will but…I didn’t like killing them. That is, I didn’t hesitate to do it, and didn’t suffer much about it but…I didn’t like it, and I knew it was wrong.”

He sighs and looks forlorn at his hands. Inaho wonders if Slaine’s imagining them bloody, or with a gun; he’d read that was common among former soldiers.

“And the only reason I was fine with doing it was because I had motivation. I knew it was wrong, and I knew Asseylum would hate it, but even so I believed that my actions for her sake were good enough that it didn’t matter who I trampled to achieve it,” he stops and smiles ruefully at Inaho. ”But I doubt you understand this.”

“I’ve certainly never been forced into a position where I had so few choices as you did. I’ve never regretted any of the deaths I caused either and it seems you’ve minded yours more than I ever did mine. Perhaps it’s simply that I’ve had more reason to see my actions as just, since I’ve only ever counterattacked martians.”

“However, if there is one thing I’m certain of, is that if even my sister were threatened…I would go to any lengths to protect her, even at the cost of my humanity. So I can understand where the sentiment to do what you did as a count came from. And as for today…” He sighs. “I admit I don’t know if I’d have had the heart or the courage to defect midway like you’ve done.”

“Heart and courage?” Slaine repeats the words in sheer disbelief.

“I don’t think I’d care enough about strangers who did a hostile takeover.”

“You can say that about the Count, but did his crew even have a choice?”

“A good point. Even so, even if I disapproved of murdering them, especially in such an underhanded manner, I would still have gone through with it to the end, because I would not care enough, as well as logically realize they’ll die anyway, and would not be brave enough to risk myself to make a futile stand.”

“…so I was stupid for doing it.”

“I didn’t say that and you know it.”

“You might as well have,” Slaine says glumly, and Inaho considers countering it, when he realizes Slaine is avoiding eye contact the way he usually does when embarrassed.

It makes Inaho flounder; he doesn’t want to spoil this and yet, they’ve delayed too long already.

It seems Slaine is keeping track of the same thing, because he stands up from his seat.

“We should be going,” he says levelly, jumping out of the cockpit. “Lead the way.”

With a heavy heart, Inaho does, although he refuses to walk in front of Slaine, choosing instead to walk side by side so he can see his reactions as they speak.

“We’ll go to Abbott first,” he explains. “There is a chance we can still at least alleviate the situation.”

“Hearing my reasoning might just make him livid, or _more_ livid.”

“Yes, which is why we should consider telling him a lie. Yet if the lie is not believable enough, it would mean even worse repercussions...”

“Who is going to punish me, anyway?”

If Inaho had been one to flinch, he would have done so now.

“It’s…Zhuravlev.”

Inaho was paying attention to it, which is why he notices how imperceptibly more rigid Slaine becomes at the news. Even so, he doesn’t seem at all surprised.

“Ah, I assumed he might be the one to do it. He requested it, didn’t he?”

“Yes, and Abbott saw no reason to refuse.”

“He didn’t have any. And I doubt we’ll manage to come up with anything solid, unless you plan to stab me to near death right now and say that’s why I came back.”

“Too risky. Especially since martians favor guns, not knives. Of course, many carry swords given their intent on proper feudal replication, but a sword wound is different than the one of a knife, and I can’t get my hands on one now–”

“…You considered stabbing me.”

“Naturally in a completely harmless way. Another option would be a gun wound. A martian gun could be procured, since we’ve armed our soldiers with those for the sake of future ballistic tests but…we’d need to be able to find a place where we could remove the bloodstains, such as our room’s bath. But that would require reaching it without being caught on the surveillance cameras, as well as no one having seen you take off from the Landing Castle–”

“You not only considered stabbing me, you also meticulously thought out a plan to shoot me in secrecy.”

Inaho stops walking, noticing how strange Slaine’s tone is. Realizing what Slaine might be having issue with, Inaho nearly flinches.

“It’s not like that,” he’s quick to assure, “I’m not enjoying this in any way, I–”

“You’re telling the truth, aren’t you? I actually believe you are,” Slaine says with conviction, searching Inaho’s face, then shudders. “That makes it worse. It means you’re so scared of what you think they’ll do, you think being shot at or stabbed might be a better alternative.”

“I certainly cannot read people as well as you, yet even I can see that Zhuravlev will submit you to punishment that is far worse than what that insubordination, or _any_ insubordination, is due. Although there’s a chance I’m wrong–”

“You aren’t, he’s definitely out to get me.”

It’s almost interesting how Inaho feels his heart plummeting at the words, despite having told himself to not expect any hope in that regard.

“I also reasoned,” he goes on to say, “that while being stabbed and shot would hurt momentarily, if done in certain ways it would leave no lasting effects. Whereas the punishment he plans to inflict on you will bring worse pain for longer. As you–” He catches himself but not soon enough.

Slaine understands and smiles grimly. “As I probably already know?” His hand involuntarily goes up to hover around his chest before being brought down again. “Well it doesn’t matter. We don’t have much time and using the gun is too risky. It’ll be a lot worse if they catch us trying to trick them.”

Slaine looks to the ceiling, mulling. “Hm, did you not consider breaking some bones?”

Inaho stares at him sharply. “Even I thought doing so would be too excessive, especially since the pain would be continuous for a while until we treated it. Do you…do you think that would be better than what Zhuravlev has in store?” If so, then the situation was even more alarming than he had assumed…

Slaine actually looks as if he’s considering, but then shakes his head. “No. Even if it’s just a cracked rib, I don’t want to go back to my usual cell with limited movement.”

“Why not?”

“…I…I don’t trust their care enough to have to depend on them to mend any broken bones.”

“That shouldn’t be a worry; I’ll be ensuring they’ll take good care of you, or I’ll do it myself.”

His words don’t seem to sway Slaine at all, and Inaho is slightly surprised, since he’d assumed that by now Slaine trusted him at least enough to believe that.

He has no chance to ask, because Slaine continues. “Then again, they might decide a broken bone isn’t a good enough reason to abandon my orders and just punish me regardless. On the other hand, Zhuravlev’s punishment might include broken bones if I don’t have any already…”

“I will _not_ allow him to go that far.”

Slaine gives a little jump at the tone and tries to hide his surprise with a laugh. “Nice words, but you won’t be able to do a thing.”

“Yes, I can. If it comes to that, I can just point out you might be needed again at any moment, and so we can’t afford to have your bones mending anywhere. Of course, on the other hand, that means that if you do have your bones broken, none of them will be able to use you again until they heal, so that may be the better option. In the end, it’s your choice.”

“…Alright. Take me to Zhuravlev.”

“We’re almost arriving where Abbott was last seen.”

“And that’s where Zhuravlev is, right?”

“No. He said he would…’get things ready’ for your arrival and would wait at that location for you to be brought to him.”

Slaine halts their slow walk. “So we’re only going to Abbott to see if we can ameliorate the situation?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s not. We already came to the conclusion it’s not possible. It’ll be more strategic if you take me to Zhuravlev directly.”

Inaho wants to ask why it’d be strategic, but more than that, logical as it is to calmly accept the situation, Inaho finds himself frustrated by Slaine’s attitude; it’s as if Slaine has simply established that he’ll get the worst outcome no matter what.

Then again, it’s not as if they have any other alternative.

_Except for…_

Inaho hates that he’s hesitating to mention it; it’s selfish of him to keep the last two options quite simply because he himself will loath either of them.

It’s still better than letting Zhuravlev do it…he tells himself before saying, “There is one last alternative available.”

“Really? Other than stab wounds, gun wounds or broken bones, what can you inflict on me?”

Inaho manages to stop himself from flinching. “I could...inflict the punishment myself.”

“ _No._ ”

The immediate and emphatic reply takes Inaho aback. He tries to not show the hurt in his voice as he replies with, “I would do everything to ensure I barely–”

“If I was worried about you hurting me, I’d have cut you off at the mere suggestion of stabbing,” Slaine snaps back, then collects himself. “I don’t want it. Moreover, it’s extremely risky. If they think you’re being too nice, they’ll get suspicious of you and that’s just going to harm me in the long run.”

“…Yes, like every other option, this one also has its risks. I mentioned it in case you preferred it despite–”

“I don’t,” Slaine replies too quickly again, then shudders before shutting down his face. “Enough, we’ve delayed this too much. We don’t want him getting even more pissed off because we took too long.”

Recognizing defeat, Inaho nods and changes direction. “It’s not far from here.”

“Sure.”

“You said earlier that taking you there directly would be more favorable, why is that?”

Slaine smiles a little. “Come now, surely you can figure it out? Oh, and how come your head is fine?”

“I took a heavy dose of medication earlier. And as for figuring it out…” he considers it a moment. “Ah, would it be that if I take you to Zhuravlev without attempting to appeal to Abbott first, it’ll seem like I’m not contesting your treatment, thus ensuring no suspicion that I actually care about you?”

“Saying that you care about me sounds like…never mind, yes, that’s it. Also it’ll put you in his good graces a little.”

“I don’t like having to sell you out for this.”

“We don’t have any other choice so we might as well make the most of it.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“Are you apologizing for not managing to get me out of this?”

“Yes.”

“Please go back to being annoyingly rational. I brought this on myself. Oh, there he is. Quickly, pretend to be actually dragging me here.”

In the distance, Zhuravlev is pacing outside a door, clearly angry. Inaho grabs Slaine’s upper arm and moves as if he’d been forcing Slaine to go with him, and seconds later Zhuravlev stops scowling at the floor long enough to look up and see them.

“What took you so long?” Zhuravlev demands, inches from Inaho’s face when they finally approach.

“I’ve been walking slowly so as to pay attention to Troyard and avoid him doing any sudden movements in an attempt to escape,” Inaho says, keeping his face and voice impassive.

Zhuravlev narrows his eyes, “So you didn’t go to Abbott first?”

“Even in our slow pace, we would still not have arrived if I’d taken Troyard to him first.”

“…Why didn’t you?” The guard asks, anger giving way to confusion.

“I saw no reason to. He earlier gave you clear permission to go forth with the punishment yourself and gave no orders to take Troyard to him first. Therefore, I felt it would be more efficient to simply deliver him to you directly.”

“It seems I was wrong about you, Kaizuka,” the guard says after a pause, looking at Inaho appraisingly.

If the situation wasn’t so dire, Inaho would have found it amusing how on the mark Slaine had been regarding Zhuravlev’s reaction would be. As it is, it’s at most a relief that their ruse wasn’t for naught.

“We’ll, let’s get this lesson started already,” Zhuravlev finally says when he realizes Inaho isn’t going to offer any response. He shoves Inaho aside and goes behind Slaine to harshly push him towards the room. Slaine doesn’t fight it.

“So, do you want to try and excuse your actions first?” Zhuravlev asks as he prods him.

“I killed the Count. I wasn’t necessary for the rest of the operation and thought you all would prefer to have me under your watch as soon as possible again.” It’s clear to Inaho the excuse is only to try and incense Zhuravlev less than the truth would, as Slaine says it with no attempt to look meek.

“Who are you to decide what we would want or not?” Zhuravlev demands, shoving Slaine through the room’s door with enough force that Slaine nearly stumbles and falls. “If we’d wanted that, you would have been told.”

“My mistake, sir,” Slaine says and, to Inaho’s surprise, ducks his head down, body language suddenly contrite.

Entering the room last, Inaho is alarmed to see why Slaine changed tactic.

The room has been cleared of all but a table standing by a wall, and the objects on it have Inaho feeling his hair stand on end.

He’d heard, of course, of the strictness of most UFE factions, a factor that had increased as the war worsened and leaders had needed stronger methods to control the crew and avoid disobedience or betrayal but…

Perhaps, because Magbaredge had risen in rank not through merit but because positions had been vacated due to death, she hadn’t had the mindset they usually looked for in Captains; she had always been, for the UFE’s standpoint, too lenient.

Inaho isn’t one to believe something as dubious as ‘luck’ but…looking at the table laid out with a whip, rope and what seems to be some form of shocking device, Inaho has to acknowledge just how lucky he’d been to have had Magbaredge as a Captain, where his attitude and insubordination had barely even gotten him a slap on the hand. And how unlucky Slaine is.

“First of all, kneel,” Zhuravlev voice breaks Inaho out of his reverie only to witness the guard kicking Slaine’s feet from under him, forcing him to fall to the ground.

“I don’t know what sort of discipline those martian savages enforced,” he goes on to say, his feet resting on Slaine’s thighs and rubbing on it as if to clean his sole’s on his uniform, “but I doubt there sort knew how to do it properly. Correct?”

He grabs and pulls Slaine’s face towards him by the hair.

“Yes, sir,” Slaine replies with some difficulty due to his position.

“Well, this is how we deal with little rats like you here.”

Zhuravlev moves his hand from Slaine’s hair to his collar and roughly hoists him to a standing position again.

Inaho cannot control his features enough to avoid flinching when the guard then punches Slaine in the stomach with enough force to have him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

“Get up.”

“C-Can’t,” Slaine gasps out, and Inaho has the distinct feeling it’s a lie; Slaine can handle more than this, but is likely acting weaker than usual to avoid more pain.

Zhuravlev believes it…but it only results in him kicking Slaine on the ribs.

Inaho puts his hands behind his back to avoid Zhuravlev noticing how much they tremble. The guard, however, isn’t even bothering to glance at him, focused intently on Slaine.

“Right now, how sorry are you to have disobeyed orders?”

“Very, sir,” Slaine answers, and this time Inaho thinks the note of pain in his voice isn’t that fake.

“Hm…not good enough yet,” Zhuravlev says and pulls Slaine up again to begin anew.

Of all the negative things that had happened in his life, including being shot...before now the two instances that at times gave him nightmares were when his friends had been murdered before his eyes.

First had been Okisuki, at the very start of the war, his hands had slipped from his grasp on Inaho’s own and had been sucked into the force field around a martian engine.

Then had come Asseylum, who he had assumed murdered for a long time. She had also been holding onto Inaho and although at the time he’d been to hurt and even blinded by his own blood in his eyes to see well…he could still recall the sound the shots made as they hit her, and the way her hand went limp and slipped from him.

The situation before his eyes felt just as nightmarish. Certainly, Slaine wasn’t dying, but in a way that wasn’t any comfort, because he was being harmed mercilessly. Worse, unlike the last two times, Inaho’s helplessness was not an unavoidable one, but due to a _decision_ to allow this to continue before his eyes.

The fact that Slaine was obviously suffering much more than him just made it crueler.

Unsurprisingly, a headache starts despite his heavy medication, but Inaho is in enough emotional uproar that physical pain means little.

Finally, Zhuravlev takes a step back, away from Slaine’s hunched form on the ground. He’s completely immobile except for heavy breathing, making Inaho more worried still.

“I think we’re making some headway,” Zhuravlev states. “In fact, I think we can almost finish this. Stand up and turn around.”

It seems Slaine realizes something about the order that Inaho does not, because he shivers.

“I can’t,” Slaine says, and even though he says nothing else, Inaho can hear a desperate plea in his voice.

“Then get on all fours. Do one or the other, I don’t care. Or don’t. I don’t care _where_ I hit.”

Inaho frowns, thoughts slightly sluggish due to his pain and turmoil. _Where he…?_

He gets his answers too soon, as Zhuravlev turns around and grabs an item from the table.

The whip.

It’s as if things both slow down and speed up at the same time.

Slaine is trying to, with difficulty, stand up.

Zhuravlev is clearly impatient, and moves his hand to his shoulder, whip behind his back, gaining momentum as he approaches Slaine.

Inaho’s feet move…

The distance between the two and Inaho is barely three meters, yet it feels much, much more distant than that…

Zhuravlev’s hand shoots up…

The whip comes down full force on Inaho’s shoulder.

Even through his clothes, it stings and burns him. Unused to this sort of thing and already hurt, Inaho’s knees almost give out, but hands holding him by the waist make sure he keeps standing.

“ _The hell are you doing?_ ” Slaine hisses inaudibly near his ear, and through the fogginess of pain, Inaho is relieved to see Slaine isn’t as badly off as he’d come off seconds before.

“The hell are you doing?!” Zhuravlev demands at the same time.

_Focus_ , Inaho tells himself, as both his and Slaine’s fate rely on pulling off a good explanation.

“I think it’s best to not go any further,” Inaho says in a monotone, and feels himself being pulled back, closer to Slaine.

“You don’t decide anything, you _imbecile_! To think that I had thought well of you for even a minute. You’re protecting him?! After everything he’s done?!”

Inaho pretends to be confused by his words. “But of course, it’s precisely for that reason that I feel it’s best to end this.”

Slaine’s hold on him tightens. If it’s in warning or fear, Inaho can’t tell.

Zhuravlev looks at Inaho as if seeing him for the first time. “What?!”

Inaho goes on, still affecting nonchalance, “Why are you so surprised? After everything he has done…it’s only natural I want him in use for as much as possible.”

A stronger gust on his neck tells him Slaine has just let out a breath he’d been holding, and his grip going slack means Slaine now understands what Inaho is planning.

Judging by his expression, Zhuravlev hasn’t yet comprehended what Inaho means to say, but his words have at least calmed the guard down.

“…Explain,” he demands, scowling.

“I’ve reflected on it and come to the conclusion that there is more than one reason why it’s in the UFE’s best interest to cease this punishment.”

“That doesn’t explain it!”

“That was just my opening statement. The reasons are thus: firstly, I have read up on whip use before–”

“You have? Why?”

_I wanted to know just how badly Slaine had been harmed._ “It’s a well-known torture method, so I felt it’d be productive to know more about it in case we needed to use it on martians.”

“…Fair enough, go on.”

“I’ve learned flogging can lead to, among other things, damaged blood vessels, softening of muscles and inflammation of internal organs. Had any of that occurred, we would have to put Troyard under extensive medical care and might not be able to use him when we need to.”

“…I see, so the issue is the tool? Fine, I can–”

“Not really. You’ve already clearly given him some severe pain. Too many punches and kicks to the wrong places could also result in prolonged, permanent or even fatal injury. Such as internal blee–”

“Alright, alright, I get it. You think he can’t handle more and you don’t want to risk it because you want him to continue being useful?”

“Naturally,” Inaho lies easily, “what other reason would there be? This is the only logical conclusion.”

“…Still, this guy has been through this before. We have photos of his back and chest, so what makes you think he can’t handle it now?”

_You were going to whip him, well aware it’d been done to him before and the scars it left?_ Schooling his features before his anger can threaten to be clear in his face, Inaho replies with, “Troyard has been in incarceration for some time now. He didn’t exercise. Considering the probable physical trauma from the punishment you just mentioned, as well as his current unhealthier state when compared to when he was active in the martian military…it’s only logical to presume his body may not handle what it did before. Furthermore, that is not my only reason to decide to interrupt.”

“Oh?”

“We also need to consider psychological damage. He disobeyed, true, but he didaccomplish the most important part. If we punish him excessively now, there will be nothing to stop him from being more disobedient in the future.

“We don’t want to discourage him from being useful again later on, so we must show him that worse disobedience will be met with harsher punishment, but also reward him for what he effectively did. In this case, his reward as well as his threat will be holding back from future harm.”

There is tense pause as Zhuravlev considers his words. Then…

“Hm, you’ve got a point,” he finally concedes, and Inaho hopes his relief doesn’t show on his face.

Clearly, it doesn’t, because the guard goes on to say, “I’m impressed, you’re even better than I thought you would be. Creepy, sure, but I guess someone like you is useful when dealing with this kind of shit. Although...getting in front of the whip was really damn dumb of you.”

_He realizes it must have hurt, yet doesn’t ask me about how I’m feeling_. “It was a miscalculation. I assumed my clothing would protect me, since lashes are usually given with the person unclothed. Moreover, I thought that since that was the first one, you wouldn’t have enough momentum yet to harm me.”

Zhuravlev snorts. “I guess there some things you really can’t learn just from reading. Whatever, how about you get away from Troyard? He’s using you as a shield right now, let’s not give him any more openings.”

_I feel safer with him actually, and I would rather allow him to use me to steady himself,_ Inaho thinks, but saying any of it is out of the question, so he moves towards the guard and Slaine let’s go of him without complaint.

With Inaho now gone, Slaine slumps back to the ground. Inaho wonders how best to convince Zhuravlev helping Slaine up would be a cold, calculated move–

But the door opens before anything can be done.

“What the…? You’ve already started?” Abbott asks as he enters the room, Miers in tow.

“Sir!” Zhuravlev stood to attention. “I have, in fact, just finished.”

Abbott blinks rapidly in surprise. “Already?”

“Yes, sir. I... _we_ decided I had given him enough discipline and I should stop to avoid too much psychological or physical damage.” He glances at Inaho after he’s done explaining.

What does he want? Inaho wonders, and in turn glances at Slaine, who had turned so that his body faced towards Inaho, away from the rest.

_Give him the credit,_ Slaine mouths desperately.

_Ah, so Zhuravlev was verifying if I would call him out on it._ Inaho feels slightly guilty for even now needing to rely on Slaine, but pushes it down to concentrate on the matter at hand.

“Yes, Zhuravlev’s assessment of the situation was, in my opinion, the correct one.” _And now he’ll put me in even higher esteem for such an unimportant thing._

Abbott looks at Zhuravlev as if he can’t quite believe it, but then turns to Inaho.

“You took Slaine directly to Zhuravlev without coming to _me_ first?”

Normally, Inaho would assume that the general was simply irked he hadn’t been consultant, despite his earlier words. However...Slaine had warned him that Abbott was aware of their friendship, meaning his current surprise was because he had expected Inaho to plead Slaine’s case more with him before handing him over to be tortured in the name of punishment.

“From your earlier orders, I believed that’s how you wanted me to proceed.”

Abbott stares at him and, because Inaho knew to look for it, he can discern the doubt running through Abbott’s mind as the general questioned his earlier interpretation of Inaho and Slaine’s relationship.

It’s better this way, since he’ll no longer favor Slaine as he did before.

“Well...well if it’s all over, I guess we’re done here. Is he going to need treatment of some sort?” Abbott, Inaho notices, speaks without so much as glancing at Slaine.

“Judging by his state, I think giving him some treatment should be best,” Inaho says and, after a hidden warning look from Slaine, hastily adds, “that is, of course, if Zhuravlev is of the same opinion.”

“I’m sure Kaizuka has the right of it, and we should definitely get him to a first aid kit immediately.” Zhuravlev says magnanimously, which surprises Inaho since he’d assumed the guard wouldn’t care.

Abbott is clearly side eyeing him with the same thought, but then shrugs. “Fine, if you two think so then by all means let’s do it. Miers, take Slaine to his room and see to his wounds”

_He won’t want Slaine occupying the doctor, not when hurt soldiers might be coming back at any moment. Even so, I should at least convince Abbott to let me do it instead of Miers-_

Before Inaho can say anything, Zhuravlev does.

“I don’t think Miers needs to do it, leave it to Kaizuka.”

Inaho stares at him, wondering what his goal is…

_Ah, of course, he’s hoping I’ll take this chance to treat my whip wound quietly, thus not alerting Abbott to the fact._

“I don’t think that’s wise,” Miers, for once, interjects. “Troyard has shown to still be rebellious and it’s just not fair on Kaizuka to be troubled for his sake. Leave him to me.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Miers,” Inaho replies immediately. “Troyard has just been taught  a lesson by Mr. Zhuravlev; he’s both hurt and contrite and so will pose no threat even to me. Moreover, you are much more indispensable to the General than I am, it would be much more unfair to take _your_ time for such an easy and unimportant task.”

“But-”

“Kaizuka has good points,” Abbott says before Miers can object again. “Go ahead and do it, then.”

Not wanting to waste another minute, Inaho leans down and helps Slaine get up. As he does so, he can’t help but wince and catch his breath as the place where he was whipped stings. Only Slaine seems to notice, and he momentarily whips his head around to look at Inaho.

It’s complicated, trying to help Slaine walk without hurting him while looking as if he was only doing the bare minimum necessary for them to get going, and in the end Inaho can’t risk more than holding him by the upper arm.

He doesn't dare stop acting even after they exit the room, in case one of the three men decides to follow them.

None of them do and, after they’re some ways away, Inaho deigns it safe enough.

“I think we’re fine now,” Inaho explains, removing his hand so he can better position himself.

“I can walk on my own, thanks,” Slaine says and tries to prove it by continuing to walk on his own.

Inaho sees with relief that Slaine really is much better than he’d been acting so far. However...

“You’re limping a little, and your stomach must still be paining you given how your upper body is slightly curved.” Without waiting for a reply, Inaho catches up to Slaine and slings his arm around Inaho’s shoulders, explaining. “Walking like this just alleviate your pain a little, as well as serve as a precaution to avoid anything getting more damaged from exertion.”

“...No,” Slaine says, and pulls his arm away from Inaho.

“Why not?”

“...Because I don’t feel like it,” is Slaine’s gruff reply as he once again goes back to walking with some difficulty.

“Are you mad at me?” Inaho asks, keeping in step with him.

The question has Slaine snapping his head to stare at him. “What?! What makes you think that?”

“You’re refusing help despite needing it. Given the situation, this is either a matter of pride or something that I did that has you currently despising any contact with me.”

“Well it’s...it’s pride okay? Let me have that at least.”

“No, you’re too smart for this to be about pride.”

“Huh?”

“If this was about pride...that implies you feel needing my help in this situation is shameful. Even if you are the sort to base yourself on emotions...that is still too illogical. You were brutally beaten just minutes ago, there’s no shame in needing help afterwards. In fact, you should be taking pride in how little help you require. For that reason, I don’t think it’s about pride.”

In truth, the main reason was that something about Slaine’s body language and tone had told Inaho he was lying, but Inaho knows Slaine will hate it if he finds out Inaho is starting to be able to read him.

Slaine looks as if he still won’t relent his refutal, so Inaho grabs his shoulder again.

“Someone might walk by if we tarry too long. So stop refusing, I won’t give up.”

Slaine looks as if he’ll disagree again, but then deflates, possibly too tired and worn to keep arguing.

“Fine,” he says with a sigh. “But at least help me up by the other side.”

Inaho obliges, and this time Slaine allows him to sling his arm around his shoulders. “If that other side was gaining you more, you should have told me from the start.”

“It’s not my side,” Slaine huffs as they unsteadily begin trying to walk together. “It was yours.”

“Come again?”

“If you helped me on the other side, you’d be putting weight around where Zhuravlev whipped you. You were going to be hurt, idiot.”

His words leave Inaho too speechless to reply, but some of his feelings must have come out in his expression, because Slaine takes one look at him and sharply turns away, ears reddening.

“D-Don’t misunderstand, I-” he cuts himself short.

“You only care because it would be disadvantageous if we both got hurt?” Inaho supplies.

“...Do you know how to treat whip wounds?” Slaine asks back.

Rather than push him for an answer to his own question, Inaho replies in the negative.

Slaine makes an annoyed sound. “You’ll have to look it up, then, because neither do I.”

“You don’t?”

“No. When I got these scars I blacked out and by the time I woke up, Co-some people had already treated my wounds and bandaged them, so I have no idea what was done.”

_Was he about to say Count? Which Count? I’ll need to consider this new information more carefully some other time._

“If it had broken my skin, we’d have seen bloodstains through my shirt. So at the most I will have some mild laceration that barely breaks skin. Most of the medicine we have should be useful for it.”

“It’s lucky that it caught your shoulder and chest, the stomach hurts the most.”

“Your scars are mostly on your stomach.”

“Yeah, _that’s_ how I know.”

They continue in silence until they reach their room. Slaine detaches himself from Inaho’s hold, already walking a little better, and instead of going to his bed, reaches for the first aid kit next to the table.

“Sit down, I can do that for you,” Inaho says, and tries to take ahold of the kit, but Slaine moves it away from him, setting it on the table behind him.

“You should be sitting down and stripping. We need to see how bad your damage was, while we know I’m just going to be bruised.”

“That’s absurd. I was only hit once. You suffered multiple times. And it’s not useless to check on you first, depending on the discoloration and pain of which bruise we can-”

“I didn’t try to spare you pain before because you getting hurt would be disadvantageous. I’m _worried_ about you, damn it.”

The abrupt and completely novel confession renders Inaho momentarily speechless. He stares at Slaine, who is wringing his hands and studiously looking anywhere but Inaho, in equal measures of disbelief and elation.

“Slaine…” Inaho begins, not sure what he’ll even say. He reaches out and puts a hand over Slaine’s and squeezes.

That stops Slaine from twisting them further. He blinks down at Inaho’s hands and, bafflingly, flushes.

But more bafflingly still is when he opens his entwined hands enough to grab Inaho’s back.

“I’m not a complete monster,” Slaine mumbles, “You got between me and that whip and then came up with an excuse to stop him from going further. Both were very dumb things that could have ruined everything but...I’m grateful. And worried, since you’re not used to that kind of stuff and already have your eye issue. So…”

Slaine draws a deep breath before continuing. “So you want to help, spare me some guilt and distress by taking care of yourself first, okay?”

“...If it’ll make you feel better, I accept,” Inaho says, taking a step back and removing his hands from Slaine. He immediately reaches around Slaine for the aid kit, to make it seem like he'd only broken the contact for that reason.

In truth, Inaho had been feeling the irrational urge to lean down and kiss Slaine’s hands intertwined in his.

He can’t imagine something _more_ prejudicial to the progress of the sliver of amicability between them.

Well, that isn’t exactly true; worse would be if he had tried to go for his lips.

“How’s your head, by the way?” Slaine asks, thankfully disrupting his thoughts.

“It’s aching a little, but barely anything.” _If only it disabled such thoughts rather than make them clearer, it would at least serve for_ something _._

Wanting to get things done quickly so they could focus on Slaine, Inaho unceremoniously begins removing his shirt as quickly as possible.

It is, apparently, not fast enough for Slaine.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he says in exasperation, before batting Inaho's hands away, “I noticed how you always took so damn long to get dressed, but I just assumed it was because you weren’t in a hurry.”

“You’re really good at this,” Inaho says, staring down at his already fully unbuttoned shirt.

Slaine moves back again, clearly indicating he isn't going to help any further, so Inaho continues undressing on his own while Slaine speaks.

“I was a Count’s valet. I’d get hit with the pommel of a cane if I didn’t do it fast enough.”

“The more you speak of Count Cruhteo, the happier I am that he’s dead. Was it a painful one?” Inaho asks as he removes his undershirt. _A cane...from the little I know, Count Cruhteo didn’t require a crutch to walk…_

An idea begins taking form in Inaho’s mind, but it’s interrupted by Slaine replying, “I don’t know, I wasn’t...I didn’t see it.”

“But do you know what-”

“Oh,” Slaine says, too fast and loud for it to be anything but a blatant attempt at misdirection, “looks like his whip didn’t do much damage.” The relief in his voice, at least, sounds genuine.

Inaho looks at his bare chest and agrees with Slaine’s assessment. While there is a line of red, inflamed skin where the whip touched, it’s superficial and likely to fade in a day or so.

“I’ll put something on it to help decrease the skin’s irritation,” Inaho promises. “Now, let’s take care of you.”

A knock on the door comes before they can get around to it.

“What is it?” Inaho demands, hoping to stall whoever it is while he tries to put his shirt back on. It’s not that he has any issues with modesty, but that Zhuravlev clearly wanted to keep the whip a secret, and so Inaho has to avoid showing his injury.

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Slaine starts buttoning his shirt back on as quickly as he had undone it.

“I have a message from Rayet Areash,” a woman’s voice -from the sound of it, one of Slaine’s guards- says, and then Inaho is rushing to the door just as she opens it.

“What is it?” He asks.

“She found out I was to keep watch and asked me to tell you she’s back, should you wish to speak to her.”

“I see. Thank you,” Inaho says mechanically before closing the door again and walking back to Slaine and the first aid kit.

“What are you doing?” Slaine asks, staring at Inaho rummaging through medicine in confusion. “Aren’t you going to her?”

“She can wait. First we’ll-”

“No! I can take care of myself. Go to her!”

Inaho pauses and looks at Slaine. There was more emotional in his tone than usual.

“Why are you adamant that I go?”

Slaine crosses his arms and averts his gaze. “Why aren’t you? She just came back from fighting martians, don’t you want to know if she’s okay?”

Inaho frowns. “Rayet is very capable, I don’t doubt that she is. And if she wasn’t, my friends would have told me by- _ah_. You’re worried about her. You want to check up on her through me.”

“S-so? It’s normal to be worried about people that were fighting in the frontlines, and she’s a good person despite her personality and...and...”

“Are you feeling guilty over leaving her in the Landing Castle?”

Slaine flinches but deflates. “Since when did you become so good at reading me?”

“Your face is very open right now and you mentioned guilt a few minutes ago, so that was still in my mind.”

“Oh. Well...yes I feel some regret at how I left her all alone there. I wasn’t thinking straight, or at _all_ , when I decided to screw it all so I didn’t really consider Rayet’s position…”

“The enemy was confused and in the dark since not even the lights were working on the Landing Castle, while Rayet had full gear and was trained for this. She was in no danger.”

“ _Still_! I’d rather we confirm it.”

“I understand, but we need to take care of your wounds.”

“Bruises. I’m bruised but not bleeding or anything. Look, if you’re going to be that stubborn about this, why don’t you go check on Rayet while I just stay here taking care of them?”

“...If I come back and find out you didn’t do it properly or at all, I’ll…tell Lemrina that you didn’t.”

Slaine’s eyes narrow. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I see no reason why you would suppose I would not.”

“...Fine. Go then.”

Inaho hesitates. “Do you really know what to do? You were a valet, soldier and then count. None of that would mean acquiring medical expertise.”

“Well, turned out that being the low ranking hated terran kid onboard meant doctors don’t feel any desire to see to me when I got injured. _Especially_ considering how I got injured.”

“Count Cruhteo?”

“...I think I’ve given you enough insight on my past for now. Go already.”

Seeing he wouldn’t get anything else out of Slaine, Inaho obliges.

*

Walking to Rayet, Inaho allows the new information to come together in his mind.

_He’d known Slaine’s time with Count Cruhteo couldn’t have been an overly happy one but...to think the Count himself had been beating up a child._

_Asseylum’s friendship didn’t do much to protect him...no, it might be that he wouldn’t even have survived the ordeal if the Count hadn’t wanted to please her_ …Inaho grimaces at the thought.

_Why was Slaine given to a Count that hated terrans so much to begin with? Perhaps Lemrina will know._

_But more importantly…_

Inaho is now certain the one who gave Slaine his scars had been Cruhteo. Slaine had once suggested it might be ritual of some sort, but now it seemed that had been just to mislead Inaho from the truth.

It made sense; an underling would not have dared hurt Slaine so far without permission from his utmost superior. Slaine’s time with Cruhteo matched the timeframe Inaho had assumed for the scars. And now he had sufficient confirmation the Count had enjoyed abusing children.

_However, the flogging Slaine received went too far. That can’t have been a normal beating. Even if he enjoyed hurting a terran, he wouldn’t threaten the life of Asseylum’s friend._

_Therefore....the most likely option is that Slaine was whipped after Asseylum was presumed dead. Yes, without her around, the Count would be free to do as he wished…_

_Is that it? Seems rather too little for something that resulted in such scars...then again, people can be vile for no reason._

Inaho has nothing else to help his reflections further, and so isn’t too bothered when he arrives at Rayet’s room.

*

“ _You absolute idiot_.”

Rayet, it turns out, is perfectly fine. So much so she’s in her usual spirit of berating Inaho.

“I don’t understand why my account is making you upset,” he points out.

Luckily for both, their other friends were still otherwise engaged, so the two could speak on the recent events without measuring words or hiding anything.

Rayet groans. “Seriously? Let’s go over what you just told me:

“According to you, you took Slaine to be beaten to a pulp while you did nothing and only intervened when things got too serious and now you left him all alone so you could come visit me?”

“...I explained why Slaine deemed that the best option-”

“You really don’t understand, do you? The issue, well, the main issue, here is that you shouldn’t have left him alone!”

“He was the one who wanted me to check on you.”

“You could have sent a message back saying you were too busy and I should come visit!”

“True, but I reasoned that after his ordeal, Slaine might have wanted to be alone.”

“And this is why you’re an idiot. Of course he’d rather you have stayed with him.”

“I’ve told you he was the one to insist-”

“Because he wanted to know how I was and he would never admit he wanted you around. If you had suggested getting me to go to you, you bet your ass he’d have accepted it.”

Inaho isn’t persuaded. “What makes you assume he wants me around?”

“He’s hurt and in a hostile place. He trusts you a lot, so of course he’d feel better if you were around.”

“Certainly he trusts me somewhat, but you’re extrapolating,” Inaho retorts, mildly exasperated

Rayet rubs at her temples. “Look, Inaho, he told you to let him get punished and not do anything, right?”

“Yes.”

“If he was at all suspicious of you, do you really think he’d suggest something that would cause him great pain while helping you get along with everyone? He trusts you so much he really has no doubts you’re on his side.”

“...He refused my suggestion to do the punishment myself,” Inaho says as a last measure, but has to add, “Although he did have a good argument for it, saying it would be suspicious if I did it too lightly…”

“Maybe that’s it. Or maybe Slaine didn’t want to have a memory of one of the few people he likes hurting him.”

“...he had no issue when I suggested stabbing him and shooting-”

“ _You what?_ You didn’t tell me that!”

“It was a mere detail of plans we thought of and discarded, I didn’t think you’d want to hear it.”

“...I suppose I wouldn’t have, true,” Rayet reluctantly agrees. “Even so, who knows? Maybe if you guys had for whatever insane reason decided to stab him-”

“It wasn’t insane, we thought of it because-”

“No, spare me your logic, please. Anyway, maybe if you had gone with he’d have tried stabbing himself. Or it’s just that it’s easier to live with the memory of being hurt once than having to be hurt again and again.”

“...”

At Inaho’s silence, Rayet looks smug. “Nothing to say? Does that mean you see that I’1m right?”

“No, it means at this moment I have no appropriate reply. However, that doesn’t mean I fully believe you, given your opinion is clearly biased.”

“What?! Why?”

“You know of my feelings for him. it’s clear that due to your friendship with me, you hope my feelings are returned. As such, you’re reading more into things than you should, even if not intentionally.”

Rayet huffs, disgruntled. “So what if I want you guys to be happy together? That doesn’t mean my judgement is impaired!”

“Not impaired, but biased. Although...it is strange that you’re hoping for him to like me…”

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, you and Lemrina seem to have become close friends. I’m surprised you aren’t hoping for Slaine to like _her_ instead.”

For some strange reason, Rayet blushes.

“N-Nevermind!” She says, clearly flustered. “You’ve checked up on me, so now go back to that idiot and see if he’s okay. If I’m wrong and he doesn’t want company you can just leave him again!”

“I suppose...but why are you disconcerted about Lemrina-”

“ _Out!_ ”

*

_What was wrong with her?_ Inaho wonders as he makes his way back to Slaine

_Inko and Nina would be able to tell me, I’m sure, but if they know us too well and would probably figure out I like Slaine, even if I tried telling them the situation while withholding names…_

_Slaine. Slaine doesn’t know them, if I word it carefully and ask him, there will be no risk of him understanding, and he’s skilled at this._

He’s still considering how to put it to Slaine when he reaches the room, and freezes.

There is no guard on the door. Dread settles on Inaho.

_Had they taken Slaine somewhere while I was gone? But where and why? Or..._

Slow and carefully, Inaho approaches the door and looks at it.

It’s not locked. It’s procedure to lock their room, always. Even when they’re not in it, to avoid someone rummaging through the little stuff they have and somehow finding something they should not about Slaine’s true identity, among other things.

Therefore...a serious breach of rules has happened. Slaine might still be in the room. The guard might also be there, for some reason.

_Or maybe not that guard, maybe it’s Zhuravlev..._

Without waiting any longer, Inaho opens the door as noiselessly as possible and enters.

His first thought upon seeing the scene inside is: _at least it isn’t Zhuravlev coming back for more._

However, events aren’t very comforting either.

Slaine is being pinned to a wall, back to it, arms held on either side. He’s facing Inaho, who can see his contorted expression despite there being a bigger man between them simply because Slaine has his face averted to the side, as if trying to get it away from the person holding him, who is invading his personal space.

“Miers, what’s the meaning of this?” Inaho says voice more raised than he’d like.

Miers jolts and immediately steps back, letting Slaine go, before swiftly turning around to face Inaho.

“Ah, Kaizuka, you’ve come back quickly,” the guard says, voice slightly shaky.

_Not quickly enough, it seems._ “Please answer my question.”

“Hm? Oh! That,” Miers shrugs, “I thought it would be better for everyone if the guard on duty was someone that was more fully aware of what had happened earlier, so I switched guard duties. I got into the room to inform _him_.” He jerks a hand towards Slaine, who has edged away from him, stone faced but slightly pale.

“Troyard gave me some lip so I was just reminding him of his manners. I was even nice and didn’t even add to his punishment.”

Inaho turns to Slaine. “Troyard, do you have anything to say?”

There is silence as Slaine’s eyes go from Inaho to Miers and back again, expression still unreadable. Every second he says nothing, Inaho can see Miers get increasingly fidgety.

Finally, he says, “That’s right. I was too impertinent and Miers was telling me off.”

“See?” Miers beams.

“...If that’s the case, thank you for your continuous effort, Miers. I will take over from here, you may take your assigned position outside this room.”

“Yes, sir!” Miers says, not trying to argue. He walks out in a leisurely pace and Inaho has to swallow the urge to tell him to leave faster so he can truly speak to Slaine.

It must have taken only a minute for the door to be shut behind Miers, but it feels to long to Inaho.

“Slaine,” he whispers urgently, despite the fact that Miers shouldn’t manage to hear so well from the outside. “Tell me what really happened.”

Slaine’s face is still carefully blank, which only adds to Inaho’s alarm.

“Nothing,” Slaine states as he walks to and sits on his bed, “It’s just like he said: I was impertinent and he had no patience.”

“You expect me to believe you would be so foolish as to rile him up after-”

“Fine,” Slaine cuts him hastily, “I didn’t say anything much, he just didn’t like my tone and got all threatening.”

“...Why not say so from the start?’

“I was trying to avoid trouble.”

“Trouble? I know better than to go to Miers now and accuse him of lying.”

“Yes, but you’re now going to be on guard with him. I’d rather you didn’t waste any time paying attention to him since I feel Zhuravlev is a much bigger threat.”

“I can pay attention to both.”

“Don’t. Focus on Zhuravlev.” Slaine hesitates and adds, “Please.”

The plea sound sincere enough, and his reasoning is logical, so there should be reason for Inaho to not do it. And yet… the situation still feels wrong somehow.

“Did he really not hurt you?”

“He didn’t.”

It sounds true...but still Inaho cannot shake the feeling it’s not all there is to it.

“What about your injuries?” Inaho can smell the faint scent of medicine, which means Slaine at least put some on before whatever occurred with Miers.

“As expected, I’m just bruised,” Slaine makes no motion to take off his shirt to show Inaho.

“Nothing broken?”

“No.”

“Can I check-”

“ _No,_ ” Slaine flinches at his own tone and backs down a little. “Check it tomorrow. I’m tired and don’t feel like removing my shirt only to put it on again. Look, Miers really didn’t add to my collection of bruises.”

“I believe you, I just want to ensure you didn’t miss out anything. Especially since he kicked you in the back more than once, and it must have been hard to reach that area.”

Slaine looks as if he’ll refuse again, but then groans.

“You’re going to keep bugging me about this, aren’t you? Alright,” he begins removing his shirt, “it’s you, after all.”

“What do you-” Inaho can’t help but stop when he catches sight of Slaine’s chest.

“Ugly, isn’t it?” Slaine asks ruefully, looking at his own chest littered with bruises.

“The fact that you had to suffer through it and I couldn’t even do anything is indeed ugly,” Inaho ignores what Slaine really had meant to say. “Is there anything that hurts too much when touched?”

“A rib. Here,” Slaine points to it as Inaho sits down next to him. “But like I’ve said, nothing is broken.”

“May I?”

Slaine only nods as a reply, so Inaho gently presses at the spot. Slaine flinches but Inaho is glad to see he was right.

“Yes it doesn’t seem to be broken. Then, let’s take care of your back.”

There are only a few purple splotches on Slaine’s back and none seem to bad. One, Inaho sees, ended up right in the middle of a scar line. It reminds him of his earlier conclusion about how they came to be, but he knows better than to mention that now.

“I should have stopped Zhuravlev sooner.”

“Stop this damn guilt. It was my plan and I, the one who suffered it, am not complaining so why should you?”

“But-”

“I want to sleep and rest, so if all you’re going to do is stupidly fault yourself again for things that were all my doing, do it by yourself.”

“...I understand. What did you put on the other bruises?”

Slaine hands him a can of spray from the first aid kit. Inaho stares at it.

“...If it’s a spray...you probably managed to put it on your back.”

“I did. But I thought you’d be a nuisance if you didn’t see it for yourself. You don’t trust my ability to take care of myself.”

“That’s only because you usually don’t.”

“Hmph, whatever. Satisfied?”

“Yes. You can put your shirt back on. I apologize for bothering you.”

“...Ah...well...you are a bother but...you’re trying to help me so it’s fine. And...thank you...for earlier today.”

“Please don’t thank me for so little.”

“I’ll stop acting grateful if you stop acting guilty.”

Inaho smiles a little. “I suppose I can make an effort if you do the same.”

Slaine returns his smile. “Good. Now,” he lays down on the bed, back to Inaho, “I’m really going to sleep, so get off my bed.”

Inaho obliges, and prepares himself to do the same. he takes some of his medicine before going to bed, hoping that more than his symptoms, they might stave off any nightmares, as he may have some after everything that he witnessed. He doesn’t even want to consider the nightmares Slaine will likely have.

The situation with Miers is still on his mind as he lays down to sleep.

_If Miers only meant to threaten Slaine...why hold him against the wall? And if he had wanted to hit Slaine but hadn’t had time to do so before I arrived...why occupy his two arms by holding Slaine’s? What could he possibly achieve by putting them in that position? Was it only a matter of making Slaine feel more helpless? And there is the fact I feel Slaine is hiding something about this…_

_I’ll need to ask Rayet tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year
> 
> I sincerely apologize for this delay. As you can probably see from the chapter, there were very tricky and important scenes to write so I took longer to try and make them work. I hope I did. Futhermore, I did not wish to up the rating to M due to physical abuse, so I had to take care on how descriptive Slaine's punishment was. Moreover, rather than split this massive chapter into two so i could have something out earlier, I felt it wouldn't be good to have any of these parts separate, so too longer. But at least the chapter is twice as long as usual, with 10k words. 
> 
> I would like to reiterate no rape will happen.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter wasnt too bad despite the wait for it. Though I suppose noone will call this a christmas gift...


	29. Libertà Condizionale Pt.9

The first thing Inaho does when Slaine is up is ask after his injuries.

Slaine adamantly refuses to show him his back and Inaho has no choice but take his word for it that his wounds have faded to almost nothing.

Certainly, Slaine is walking normally again, without the limp or rigidness that revealed his pain. However, knowing Slaine, Inaho is wary since it could easily be Slaine hiding any lingering discomfort.

But there’s next to nothing he can do if Slaine is refusing his assistance, so Inaho simply settles for paying even closer attention than usual.

“What about _your_ injury?” Slaine asks, and it’s hard to say if he’s honestly still worried about it, or simply trying to put Inaho’s mind on something other than his bruises.

“It’s healing accordingly,” Inaho replies and, since he doesn’t have the qualms Slaine does, promptly removes his shirt to show him. “See? It’s-”

A clothing article is flung at his face.

“ _Who asked you to strip?_ ” Inaho hears Slaine complain, voice a pitch higher than usual.

“Given your military background, I didn't think you’d have any problems with such a thing,” Inaho replies as he begins putting on the clothing, seeing it’s one of his spare shirts.

“Randomly getting half naked without reason is not- oh, you actually have some muscle on you.”

“You hadn’t noticed yesterday?”

“I was busy paying attention to your whip mark,” Slaine snaps back before going back to focusing on his torso. “I expected you to have muscles on your arm but not a toned body, not with the little exercise you do outside a Kat.”

For a fleeting second, Inaho wonders if Slaine at least likes what he sees. But such thoughts are as dangerous as they are pointless, so Inaho distracts himself by replying while putting his shirt back on.

“I used to have more muscle mass than this. I still exercise with some frequency to avoid becoming completely sedentary, but I’ll still gradually lose it.”

“Still, what sort of physical exercise were you doing? Your function was to pilot Kats and maybe strategize. Why waste time with heavy workout like that?”

“...”

Slaine’s eyes narrow. “You're doing that poker face.”

“I’m told that is my usual expression.”

“No, this one is different. This is the face you make when you don't want to give anything away. Spill it.”

“...I had to do heavy physical training during my rehabilitation.”

“What rehab- _oh_.”

Slaine is now looking distinctly uncomfortable, which has Inaho pointing out, “You must have already been aware I needed time to deal with my eye.”

“Well...yes, since it took you over an year to reappear in battle-”

“Therefore I don’t see why, of all things, this is making you feel bad.”

“I don’t constantly think about that. You should be happy the reminder makes me feel negative at all!”

“Why? I don’t enjoy you seeing you like that for any reason.”

Inaho is starting to think Slaine blushes when he’s feeling awkward, because his face has turned crimson.

“Someone should _really_ teach you about the connotations of your sentences,” Slaine spits out, tugging at his hair.

_Ah, speaking of which, I need to speak to Rayet. How should I go to her alone without making Slaine suspicious?_

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, we should head to breakfast,” Inaho states.

“Isn’t it a little early for that?”

“Yes. My intention is to reach the mess hall just as the breakfast time starts. There are less people that way.”

“...Alright,” Slaine agrees, and follows Inaho when he starts walking towards the door.

The guard outside is neither Miers or Zhuravlev, and Inaho notices how Slaine’s shoulders relax a fraction when he notices it.

_I really need to speak to her. Let’s see…_

“Calm’s room is on the way, we should stop by and see if he’s up.” He wouldn’t be, but Slaine doesn’t know that.

“Am I allowed inside the soldiers’ quarters?”

“We received no orders stating you weren’t, but you can wait outside while I bring him out.” It would be better that way.

“Fine with me.”

*

“Slaine, would you help me with a situation?”

“…What situation?” Is Slaine’s suspicious reply.

“It’s an insignificant matter between some of my friends, and since you’re better at understanding social behavior than I am, I’d like to have your input.”

“Why not ask Rayet?”

“I want to keep identities a secret, and Rayet would figure out everyone involved immediately since she has met all my friends.”

“And I haven’t?” Slaine snorts. “Are you telling me you have more friends than the ones I’ve met?”

Inaho ignores the jab. “A few, yes. And even if you have met the ones here, you aren’t close enough to them to figure out who is whom.”

“I’m getting curious. You don’t want even Rayet knowing about the situation you’re telling me...but what makes you think I won’t simply blab about it to spite you?”

“Will you?”

“…No,” Slaine reluctantly admits. “But _only_ because I know if I did, most of the drama would happen when I’m not around to enjoy it anyway.”

“Do you promise you won’t?”

“You’ll take my word for it?”

“Of course.”

Slaine rolls his eyes but ultimately promises to not reveal anything. Satisfied, Inaho begins.

“I have a friend who I shall call Person A. Person A likes Person B, who is unaware of their affection-”

“How can Person B not know Person A liked them if even _you_ know? And why are you, of all people, concerned about romance enough to ask _me_?”

“Person A told me their feelings. And I’m not concerned, simply curious and wanting some opinion on it.”

“You _really_ need a hobby if you’re getting interested in this stuff even when it doesn't involve you.”  

Inaho chooses to ignore Slaine’s remarks to avoid further dangerous questions. “Other than me, only one other knows about Person A’s feelings: Person C, who-”

“The codenames are annoying, can you really not give me some names? I just promised I won’t tell.”

“I most definitely cannot.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“As I was saying, Person C knows Person A has feelings for Person B and is cheering for the two to get together.”

“Oh, so…B likes A?”

“No. In fact…” Inaho decides to not go into much detail, lest Slaine figure out they are Persons A and B. “Person B isn’t too keen on person A due to...ah...past rivalry.”

_Maybe I should have made it even less obvious._

Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like it made Slaine at all suspicious.

“So C is cheering A on even though they have no chance?”

“Person C seems to think they do. But I also felt it was foolish to believe so.”

“Okay, what’s strange about this?”

“I was getting to it. There is a Person D that also likes Person B.”

“Huh, this friend of yours is quite popular. Are they charismatic or good looking?”

_Yes._ “I’m not one to usually pay attention to these things but I suppose they’re both.”

“Alright, wrap this up.”

“Although person B is likely aware of Person D’s feelings, they have never reciprocated. However, this could be due to being otherwise engaged before and, unlike with person A, Person B is clearly very fond of Person D.”

“So if anyone has a chance of ending up with B, it’s D.”

“Yes. And yet…Person C still enthusiastically hopes for Person A to be the one. I don’t comprehend their behavior, which is what I was hoping you might shed some light on.”

Slaine crosses his arms, pensive. “Hm, it’s hard to say, since I don’t know these people and have little to go by. But…is C close to A but not to D? Could be just a matter of who they want to see happy.”

“Person A and C have known each other for longer, but I felt that…” Inaho hesitates, “Seeing the two interact I felt that they were developing a close relationship as well. Perhaps I was simply mistaken.”

“That is possible but so are many other things. For example: C thinks A and B will be better matched than B and D.”

“That would be foolish. As I said, B doesn’t even-”

“Sometimes people don’t analyze everything as thoroughly as you do, or at all,” Slaine interrupts. “Another possibility is that even if C and D are getting close, C still likes A more and so would choose them first. “ Slaine shrugs. “Those are the more sensible options, though I can think of some other possibilities…”

“Such as?”

Slaine puts up five fingers and begins putting them down as he lists his options. “C secretly harbors ill will towards D and so doesn’t want them winning. Or they dislike A and so want to make them hopeful for a relationship that won’t be happening. Or B told C in secret that they actually like A-”

Inaho keeps his mouth firmly shut to avoid the urge of telling Slaine that one was impossible.

“Maybe someone else is interested in D and C is hoping that with B out of the way that person will hook up with C. And, finally, there’s even the chance C wants B out of the way so that they can end up with D.” Slaine pauses and groans. “I can’t believe I just said that, what did you get me into? Why did I agree to this? Are you punishing me for being curious?”

“No. As for your last suggestion, that is utterly…” Inaho stops himself as the idea sinks in.

Slaine raises one eyebrow. “Yes?”

“...it’s...not without some small amount of probability…” Inaho considers it. Rayet had been acting strangely close to Lemrina, despite the girl being a martian princess who had little love for terrans and who had endorsed the war. _And she never showed interest in anyone before, so she could like Lemrina. Lemrina, however, likes Slaine, and the odds of her being a sexuality that would be interested in both is low..._

The thought that there was a potential option for Lemrina that wasn’t Slaine didn’t particularly matter to Inaho; he would never have any chance, regardless of her feelings.

“Looks like I hit the nail on the head.” Slaine’s smile is smug.

“I can’t affirm that you did, since we both know my observational skills in these matters are lacking. But with the little I’ve noticed...that may be it.”

Slaine chuckles and shakes his head. “Your friends are in quite a convoluted mess.” _…_

Remembering Rayet, crying while swinging around a gun after strangling Asseylum in the shower, Inaho can only say, “They seem to seek it.”

*

Calm is in a large room with ten bunk beds and, as expected, still asleep along with his roommates.

He doesn't take well to being woken up.

“ _Why?_ ” He hisses bleary eyed when he’s assured Inaho didn't wake him up for an emergency.

“I was simply walking by to breakfast with Arne and felt you might want to join us.”

“Are you insane, why wouldn’t I want to have less shut- Arne? He’s with you?”

The response is unexpected; Inaho had assumed Calm would grumble but ultimately follow him simply because he was awake already. “Yes, he is. What of it?”

“I barely talked to him all this time,” Calm explains in a whisper while quickly changing clothes, “and now the mission is over, we might not get to see him again.”

“Yes, the possibility of another meeting is slim to none.”

“Is he...going back to jail?”

“Yes,” Inaho replies quietly and, seeing Calm is now ready, moves to leave, disliking the conversation.

Calm, however, catches up in a beat and continues it. “But he gets a reduced sentence, right?”

“No.”

“Why not even that?!”

“You should ask those whose decision this is, not me.”

“Oh c’mon, you must know why they won’t! Tell me!”

Thankfully, they’re outside again before Inaho has to give a reply. Upon seeing Slaine, Calm immediately loops his arm around him and lightly punches with the other.

It takes Inaho some willpower to not tell Calm to avoid being so rough, since he can’t tell his friend the reason why Slaine is injured.

“Well done, Arne!” Calm is saying, oblivious to how discomfited Slaine is by the closeness. “That was some great flying you did! Not that I doubted you, of course, I saw how you did at training, but still!”

“...Thanks,” Slaine says, trying to surreptitiously dislodge the arm around his shoulder.

Normally Inaho would understand the feeling of not being comfortable with being held close like that, however when it came to Slaine, it was likely that his discomfort was due to not being used to affection. In which case, hanging out with Calm might be good for him. _And that will work perfectly with what I wanted…_

“Arne,” he says, “we’re close to the mess hall so it should be fine if you reach it with someone other than me.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

“Rayet likes to avoid crowds. Since we’re early to breakfast, I’ll go invite her to join us.” He turns and leaves before anything else can be said.

*

The corridors are still moderately empty, but Inaho knows that later on they’ll become a flurry of activity, when they’ll be crowded by people doing their duties hurriedly but with the abandonment usual to people after they’ve completed a mission successfully.

Normally, they would be given a day of celebrating. Not out of the goodness of their superiors’ hearts, but because forcing people to work in this atmosphere often caused more accidents and mistakes than usual.

However, they don’t have such a luxury now. The plan revolves around making it seem the martians had killed each other in an internal revolt. As such, any traces of the UFE must completely disappear before anyone -likely another martian Count- notices the Landing Castle is inactive. Therefore, the objective is to have everyone gone in at most three days.

Despite wanting news of his sister, Inaho wishes things weren’t ending so soon. He had been enjoying seeing his friends again, and Slaine had been naturally happier out of his cell and in company that wasn’t Inaho.

Then again, with how things had gone down between Slaine and Zhuravlev yesterday… perhaps some distance between the two would be safest for him.

At least, that’s what Inaho had assumed initially. Now however… with Miers’ actions, Inaho worries going back might not be safe for Slaine either.

_But for me to determine that, I first need to understand what is going on._

Which is precisely why he needs Rayet, since Slaine clearly won’t tell him.

Inaho feels no guilt about going to ask her; yes, Slaine clearly wants to keep whatever it is to himself, but Inaho has no qualms about stepping over his wishes if it means his safety, even if it means souring whatever little goodwill he’d managed to gather these last few days.

_I’ll at least try to avoid mentioning him by name to her. Hopefully she won’t figure it out._

*

Talking to Calm is...interesting. His job is more similar to the one Slaine had for a long time so they have a lot of common ground and much they can discuss.

Years ago, Slaine would have wanted nothing more than someone to talk with like Calm. But now...he’d seen and done too much. Fun as it is talking purely about the mechanisms of Kataphrakts and flying engines, Slaine finds the conversation lacking. He also wants to go through the pros and cons of fitting an unit with an engine that boosts its power saving, but at the cost of speed. Or why a grey paint coat might be better in battle despite heating the machine more than white would.

In other words, Slaine can no longer relate without considering the tactical side of things, but it’s not something Calm would be able to talk about. Somehow, Inaho is the best person for him to talk with, since he is the only one with knowledge akin to his.

But he can’t be missing the other’s presence. That would be absurd.

And speaking of that nuisance…

_This is my chance to try and figure out if any of the people I met here are in that convoluted mess he told me earlier. It was too suspicious. There is no way he’d be_ that _keen in understanding romance, not to mention his effort in keeping both gender and names from me. I’m sure one of those people was Inaho..._

Not to mention, his sudden exit to go to Rayet alone was equally strange. _Rayet must be involved somehow_.

But how? First of all, Inaho could not be the person two people had their sights on, or else he wouldn’t know about the whole thing. He also wasn’t the person cheering two on so…

_...so he has to be in love with someone. Is Rayet his rival? Or the person cheering him on?_

_More importantly, who is it he likes?_

_Wait...what if Rayet is the one_?

He has no time to reflect further, as they reach the mess hall.

There are only a few people in it. Even so, when they all stop talking to turn and stare at Slaine, he can’t help but flinch.

Their attention had never been this blatant before, so why now?

He turns to Calm, wondering what Inaho’s friend will make of this.

Calm is beaming.

“Here he is everyone!” He exclaims loudly, grabbing Slaine’s hand and hoisting it above their heads.

The silence immediately gives place to applause.

_Ah, they’re now happy with me since I completed my mission without issue_. Martians were more subdued. _Or were they?_ By the time Slaine had become an asset to them, he was a higher rank, maybe many had held back because of it.

Calm drags him inside, where people take turns coming to Slaine to pat him in the back for a job well done.

Slaine smiles, but it’s sour. It’s hard to be happy about the situation when he knows these people would, with reason, just as easily stone him if they knew who he really was.

*

Initially Rayet wants nothing more than to kill Inaho for daring to wake her up for a reason such as breakfast. Contrary to what Inaho had told Calm and Slaine earlier, she had no issue with the festive spirit, not when it was due to more of her dead kin.

But since she had been woken up, Rayet decided she might as well head to breakfast, but made sure to meet Inaho -waiting outside her shared quarter for her to change- with a scowl and crossed arms so even his thick head would be able to interpret her mood.

“Where’s Slaine?” She hisses at him, marching towards the mess hall.

“He went ahead with Calm.”

And that was the end of the conversation, until Inaho speaks up again.

“Rayet, could you help me understand something?”

Wary, Rayet asks, “What kind of something?”

“I saw two people in the corridor earlier behaving in a manner I couldn’t quite understand.”

It piques Rayet’s curiosity. “Okay, go ahead.”

When Inaho describes what he saw, Rayet’s frown deepens. “Isn’t it that they were fighting and one was holding back the other?” She points out, although with what Inaho described, it’s likely something else…

“It was my immediate assumption,” Inaho replies, “However, that position was not at all advisable to hold someone back. For one thing, the person holding the other down was too close, to the point where their heads were almost touching and furthermore, they should have kept the other facing the wall and lastly, the way they were holding made it so they couldn’t use their hands for anything else.”

“...You know, not everyone would be so level headed to the point of thinking every little action through.”

“True. However, I expect that at least those in the military would have enough training to not make such mistakes.”

“...Point taken. Well, if they weren’t fighting, I guess it could be…” she hesitates, not feeling too good about the subject.

“Yes?”

“Look, before I say it...what happened after you saw them?”

“They broke apart.”

“Did you at least ask what was going on?”

“I did. They said it was simply a verbal spat.”

“...Look, Inaho, I could be wrong but from the description you might have walked up on some sexual assault.”

She thought he would frown and refute her. Or take out his tablet and begin researching about it.

Inaho’s reaction, however, is completely unexpected. He seizes up, his face turning pale.

“Inaho?! Inaho are you-”

“I’m fine,” Inaho says, a little too quickly.

“You are clearly anything but! Whats going on?”

“I...nothing. It’s only my head acting up again.”

“You think I’m going to believe that considering the timing?”

“I’m not saying the pain is unrelated. It’s almost time for my next dose of medicine, and I believe the...guilt that I feel for not figuring out and resolving the sexual assault,” he swallows thickly when he says the words, “I witnessed earlier simply triggered it.”

“How much guilt are you feeling that it triggers that?”

“Not much. The stress from these past couple of days has simply accumulated to the point that, without medication, any small thing brings out a strong reaction.”

Rayet doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s exaggerating his pain, but at the same time she thinks he can’t be serious. The symptoms couldn’t be this bad without them noticing it by now.

Then again, why would he feel so strongly about not figuring out what he’d seen? The very fact he felt guilty at all is strange.

“Please go ahead to the others, I’ll go to my room and take my medicine first.”

“If you think I’m going to leave you alone in this state-”

“Please. I’d rather not let Slaine alone with Calm too much.”

“...Fine! But go directly to your room and stay there! I’ll grab something for you to eat.”

*

Slaine likes Inaho’s friends, though he’s baffled by them. From the little he knows, they’ve seen just as much as Inaho has, yet seem to retain some form of naiveté. Maybe it’s a defense mechanism; better to think martians are bad and the UFE is right than to question all they've done so far. It must be a hard belief to maintain, considering they are friends with Asseylum and know the UFe tried to murder her. Perhaps, like her, they think that is water under the bridge.

Slaine isn’t cruel enough to try and call them out on it.

Beside him, a girl he doesn’t know prods him for questions. He thinks she might have taken an interest to him, but he ignores it and hopes she leaves; having to carefully think of his replies is bothering him, and his only way out for now is shoveling food quickly inside his mouth so he is unable to say anything. Surreptitiously, he observes Inaho’s friends as they chatter excitedly about the prospect about going home, and how they've freed the land from martian tyranny. He supposes they are not wrong in that.

There is a high chance one of them is involved in the situation Inaho told him earlier, and they’re easier to read then Rayet and Inaho.

_Let’s see…_

Despite Calm’s annoying womanizing ways, he doesn’t act interested in the girls in his group, and he isn’t a good enough actor to hide that.

Inko...the first time he met her, Slaine thought she liked Inaho romantically. After a few days he’d changed his mind and decided she like a concerned sister. Maybe there used to be romantic feelings once, but he thinks they’re long gone.

_Nina on the other hand...Nina might harbor a crush on Inko. So she might be person A, C or D._

The girl next to him becomes more demanding of his attention, and he finally has to focus on her.

*

For once, Inaho had lied about the extent of his pain.

Inaho’s head is spinning.

It all made so much more sense now. There had been so many signs of it.

The implications that someone had been looking at him.

_“Are you…are you nuts? What do you even think this will accomplish? My modesty is long gone you fucking idiot, and privacy isn’t coming back just because once or twice someone isn't staring!”_

Which Inaho had assumed was due to his scars, yet Slaine had later implied the scars kept people away.

_“Obviously. There is no way you’d be interested in me that way, not after you saw my scars.”_

Slaine’s strong reaction to the times Inaho had accidently seeing him unclothed.

His affront at Rayet’s rape joke.

_“Inaho Kaizuka isn’t interested in me that way. He’s had his chance to have his fun and passed it. I’m only an intriguing pet._ ”

His reluctance to be alone with Miers.

_“You’re scared. Slaine, has he ever done anything to make you think he’d harm you? Threats?”_

_“He doesn’t like me, isn't that sufficient reason to not want to be locked away with him for hours in close quarters?”_

And so much more.

_Inaho says nothing and Slaine sighs. “Then before you leave -and you will leave- answer this: any guards get bothered at your random visitation times?”_

_“Most haven’t minded. Some have been mildly disgruntled and only one went so far as to make a comment of it to me.”_

_Any annoyance left Slaine’s face as he leaned forward, interested. “Who was it?” he asked._

_Inaho considered it; Slaine was too smart to try picking on a guard personally, and the knowledge of who to avoid riling up more might be good for him. “Kayle Miers.”_

_Recognition passed through Slaine’s eyes, as well as something else. Inaho couldn’t read what it was._

_\---_

_“You’ve already apologized.” Slaine hisses, and Inaho notices how winded he seems, even if he’s calming down. “For god’s sake I thought-” He stops._

_\--_

_“...when people have the power to do something and not face any consequences...they tend to go for it, in my experience.”_

_\---_

_“But have there been death threats or attempts at physical harm?”_

_“...there have been no death threats or attacks.”_

_There is something...off...about the words; Slaine says them clearly -and perhaps a little too slowly- and it doesn’t sound like he’s lying. Yet there was something in his eyes…_

Miers voicing a complaint when Inaho began visiting every day at random times.

_“Yeah well, guess it can’t be helped,” Miers says with clear discontentment, “But you're now coming every day, too.”_

A traumatic past, prudishness, annoyance... Inaho’s mind had supplied him so many alternative explanations for everything, missing the truth completely.

Except…what is the truth?

What he had walked in on was sexual assault, Inaho no longer has any shred of doubt about that. However, just how far had Miers gone before…?

Slaine would have been reacting worse if Miers had gone further. Surely.

_It’s best if I focus on how I can remove him…_

*

Slaine feels relief when he sees Rayet arrive. And then alarm, when he notices how she’s unaccompanied.

She threads her way through the now mildly busy place and reaches their table.

“That’s my seat,” she says with an exaggerated scowl to the girl that is practically latched onto Slaine’s arm.

Maybe Rayet has a reputation, or maybe her features are scarier to those not used to her looking sourly. Either way, the girl hastily retreats.

“Damnit Rayet, Arne was finally scoring some!” Calm complains, and Inko lightly punches his shoulder.

“Shut it,” she says, “But maybe you shouldn't have done that, Rayet. It’s nice that Arne is...getting closer to the rest.”

Rayet replies offhandedly, and Slaine has to refrain from thanking her. Having some many people be friendly to him is new and overwhelming. And the stress of trying to keep his backstory straight through the questions about him only made it all worse.

“Where’s Inaho?” Calm asks.

Rayet shrugs. “He was called somewhere. I’m going to leave some food in his room and come back.”

Seeing his opportunity, Slaine speaks up. “I’m done already, I can take it there.”

“I’ll escort you halfway so there isn’t any trouble.”

Nina looks troubled. “After what he did, they’re still treating him like a criminal?”

“It’s fine, it’s not as if my crimes were erased.” But more importantly, with the crew distracted and relaxed, I’d have more chance of doing something, if I wanted.

“But you've paid for them now!”

“It’s useless saying that to him,” Rayet says, “tell it to whoever gave the orders.”

Slaine would have chimed in and pointed out that walking him half the distance wouldn't make much of a difference, but he wants to know why Inaho ditched him to talk to Rayet in private, and why he isn't around.

It doesn’t take long for Rayet to explain out of her own volition.

“Glad you volunteered, the idiot needs someone to look after him and I didn't want to tell the truth to the others,” she sighs. “They deserve to celebrate in peace, for once.”

“What happened?”

“The usual. Inaho’s migraines acted up again.”

“For no reason?”

“Kinda. I mean, he told me apparently it’s been so bad any little thing triggers a lot of it.”

_He lied. Or else he'd have collapsed yesterday._ “What did you mean when you said kind of?”

“Like I said, any stupid thing triggers it. A minor thing did him in this time.”

“Which was?”

“Apparently he saw someone being sexually assaulted on the way to my room and didn’t realize what it was until he asked me about it. It’s really stupid, but the guilt triggered him.”

It’s a good thing that Rayet is looking ahead, eyes unfocused as she recalls what happened. It means she doesn’t notice Slaine’s reaction.

He manages not to stop walking, but he knows his facial expression will give him away.

_Inaho’s head isn't that bad, it wouldn't hurt unless he was feeling great stress. And he isn't the sort to lose it over guilt for something so small._

Therefore…

Sexual assault. Inaho had seen it happening yesterday, between Slaine and Miers, and hadn’t realized what he’s seen. But perhaps seeing it happen again, and with help from Rayet, he’d connected the dots and figured out what he had really walked in yesterday.

“How...are you sure that’s what he even saw? I mean, he isn't that dense, if it was obvious he'd have figured it out on his own. What did he say he saw?”

“Well, according to him-”

Soon Slaine is gritting his teeth as everything falls in place.

_That bastard. That wasn’t a coincidence, he didn’t see someone get assault today at all. He pawned me off to Calm this morning so he could specifically ask Rayet about what he saw yesterday. He’s lucky she didn't figure it out, I should shoot his other eye-_

_He knows._

_He definitely knows about Miers._

He’s...not sure how to feel about that.

Mostly, there’s shame.

Surprisingly, there’s also relief and hope. Not because he thinks Inaho will do anything about it; he can’t, but by now he knows Inaho isn’t the sort to simply shrug and not care.

Now, Slaine knows there will be someone there to pick up the pieces of whatever is left of him when things escalate further.

*

The walk to his room isn't unperturbed.

“Oh? You are alone, Mr. Gunhild?”

Slaine flinches when he is face to face with Inaho’s former captain.

“Captain Magbaredge,” he salutes politely, hoping she isn’t aware of the rules-

“I didn't realize you were allowed to walk unaccompanied now.”

He mentally curses; of course she would know about it.

“Rayet was with me a few moments ago. And I’m simply returning to my room, ma’am.”

“Where is Kaizuka Junior?”

“Indisposed. I’m bringing him his breakfast,” as proof, he lifts up the hand carrying the boxed food Rayet had shoved at him.

“I see. I will walk with you a while, then.”

He doesn’t want it. His thoughts are still in turmoil about what to do about the fact that Inaho knows. But he doesn't have a choice.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Rather than proceed in front of him, she walks besides him.

“Your flying was exceptional.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“And it seems you fooled those martians impeccably as well.”

“I was well trained for it.”

There are a few moments of silence. When Magbaredge speaks again, her voice is so low is practically a whisper.

“Yes, I imagine working for them would have given you sufficient training to fool them.”

Slaine is so surprised he nearly trips.

“Keep walking,” Magbaredge tells him, expressionless.

“I think there’s been a mistake, Captain Magbaredge, I-”

“I stared at your image for hours. Heard your every speech and studied your every move, Troyard. I didn’t simply throw my duties to the air and left everything to Kaizuka Junior. But don’t worry; your current disguise is very well done. I wouldn’t have recognized you if I'd seen you like this in other circumstances.”

“Circumstances?”

“Your skilled flying in martian aircrafts, the secrecy and convenience surrounding your background, the acerbated amounts of constant high profile security to guard you despite an inoffensive, and the complete trust those above me seemed to have that you would manage to fool martians into thinking you were one of theirs. And lastly, that somehow Kaizuka Junior was chosen as your handler.”

“...You presume that Inaho would be on friendly terms with the person that shot-” he stops himself, but it’s too late.

The corners of Magbaredge’s mouths quirk upwards. “How do you know who shot him?”

“He told me,” Slaine tries, knowing it’s futile.

“Perhaps. But all things considered, that isn't the case. And interesting that _you_ consider yourself on friendly terms with the man that took you down.”

“...Shouldn’t you focus on the fact that the UFE has been keeping me alive?”

Magbaredge sighs. “I wish I could still be surprised about such things but...I’m not. I am, however, bothered by Kaizuka Junior’s involvement. He had finally attained freedom, why did they have to force him back?”

“With all due respect, ma’am, he asked for this. Literally. He requested to come here, and he’s been supervising my incarceration since the very start.”

There is a small noise of annoyance from Magbaredge. “Is that so? Honestly, that foolish boy, throwing away his chance to leave these things…” she shakes her head and then stops walking. A little further away is the door to Slaine’s room, guarded as usual.

“I don’t want to disturb him, so I’ll leave you to it.”

Slaine blinks. “That’s _it_?”

Magbaredge raises an eyebrow. “No, of course not. There is much I want to say and ask, to you and Kaizuka Junior, but this is neither the time or place. We might meet again, the UFE likes using useful people until they break, and there are other Martian Counts left. Goodbye.” She turns around but hesitates. “I’m at least glad that he’s made a friend in his current duties.”

Slaine simply stares at her retreating back. _And now I understand why even Inaho respects her._

And speaking of him…

As the guard unlocks the door, he steels himself for the conversation he’ll have to have.

*

Inaho is sitting on his bed, legs crossed and eyes closed as if meditating. Which he likely is.

He opens them immediately when he hears Slaine come in.

“You look like you’ve been whipped again,” Slaine says lightly, although it’s not true; Inaho hadn't looked this haggard at all.

“Slaine, I-”

“Spare me. I know that you know.”

“Rayet.”

“Yes. And you're lucky _she_ didn't figure it out.”

“I won’t apologize for going to her.”

“Are you planning on apologizing for something else?”

Inaho looks down at his hands, as if considering his words. “Initially I planned to apologize for not realizing sooner, but…”

“But?” Slaine asks, sitting down next to Inaho.

“You purposely threw me off whenever I was suspicious of something. I won't apologize for falling for your words.”

“Good.”

“But I do feel…” Inaho sighs, “It seems like more and more, I shouldn’t have made you a prisoner.”

“I did tell you to shoot me in the head. You should have listened.”

“I should have let you go. You had no power, you weren’t a threat.”

“I needed to be punished. Besides, you once told me that anyone else would have done the same or worse to me.”

“Yes. I should have let you go and told authorities I saw you sink into the ocean along with your Kataphrakt to avoid people going after you.

“However, that is something I understand now that I have information on you and the UFE that I did not have at the time. I did what seemed most ideal then, only now I know how wrong I was.”

“So...you acknowledge you aren’t at fault? _Finally_.”

“Yes, I’ve reflected and come to that conclusion. My actions were logical in the situation I was in. I have many negative emotions about the result, but I can’t truly feel guilty about my choice,” Inaho looks at Slaine. “And I need to you to fully accept it: that I’m not riddled with guilt. Do you?”

“...This is suspicious. What’s the point of this?”

“First answer my question.”

“Fine, you don't look haunted by guilt to me. Now why does that matter?”

“I don't want you thinking I want to stop Miers simply so I can feel better about my own previous decisions.”

“I hope I haven’t overestimated your intelligence. You know that you can’t, right?”

Inaho sighs and rubs his temples. “I’ve been going over all possible scenarios and indeed, it isn't so simple. I don’t have the power to determine his removal for no reason. Nor does the Warden.”

“You have a lot of faith in her, what makes you think she’d agree to remove him easily?”

“My observations. Naturally the reason I want him removed isn’t something those whose decision this is will care about.” He pauses and looks at Slaine expectantly.

“What? You think I’m going to flinch and get sad? _Of course_ I’m aware they only care if I’m alive.”

“Yes. As such, so long as Miers doesn’t jeopardize the operation somehow, he will stay. Therefore we either need to find evidence that he is a threat or…”

“Or?”

“We’ll have to fabricate some.”

The way Inaho says it, straight faced yet certain, has Slaine chuckling.

“I can't believe you’re talking of doing that so easily.”

Inaho shrugs. “I’ve murdered for less.”

Slaine flinches, wondering how Inaho can be so composed about that. Then again, he used to be the same, when he wholeheartedly believed his means justified his goal.

“Incidentally, I also considered simply disposing of him, but that might raise questions and make your surveillance stricter.”  

Slaine tries to ignore that last comment. “You know, getting rid of Miers isn't really a solution.”

“Why not?”

“Let’s face it; the UFE can’t afford to have too many people in on the secret that I’m alive. That means they need people that won’t likely be able to go elsewhere for a job, or be needed much. And basically that means they need to find people that are loyal to the UFE but with a less than sterling record.”

“...Rayet once pointed out the same. And I did look into Miers’ file but nothing of...this nature was mentioned explicitly.” Inaho momentarily closes his eyes. “Although now I see the implication was there, had I only considered it.”

“You looked at his file? What was in it?”

“A woman once filed a charge against him. However, the charge was dropped and apparently it wasn’t considered a major offense to the UFE and so was expunged from his records.” Inaho sighs. “I now realize that the charge must have been sexual assault or something akin to it. Also, it seems he requested his current position, in a way; his wife had supposedly run off with her lover and this had greatly perturbed the man to the point he began begging for only small guard duties in remote locations.”

“Huh, not _so_ bad then. Guess he saw his opportunity and took it with me, and it might be the first time he’s gone for it. Somehow, I was expecting worse, like murder.”

“Why?”

Slaine shrugs. “I'm not sure, it's the feeling he gives off.” He wants to add that, of course, just because Miers hasn't done it _yet_ doesn't mean he won’t do it to Slaine, but refrains from pointing it out since he knows Inaho will react badly to it.

“I see. And why is removing him pointless?”

“Because he might be replaced with someone just like him. Or maybe someone worse.”

“Or it might be someone better. But in the improbable event that a new guard is similar him in that regard, I will simply also remove him, and use the situation to prove to my superiors that men with that sort of desire cannot be trusted to work there.”

_Who says you’ll still be around, and wanting to help me, when that time comes?_ Slaine knows better than to say it, since Inaho will simply frown and assure him he will.

Inaho isn't done talking. “In the meanwhile, I will find a logical reason to have no guard alone with you at any time, no matter how simple the task. And I will also start to visit you the times Rayet and Lemrina are not doing the same, to avoid giving Miers a timeframe where he thinks is safe to ask. You...once told me to visit you at random times instead of specific ones, you did that because of him, did you not?”

“Yes, and it worked.”

There isn’t anything else to say, so Slaine stares at the ground. He can feel Inaho’s eyes on him, likely wondering how to phrase an intrusive question. In fact, Slaine is surprised Inaho hasn't asked for details of what Miers has done yet.

“Slaine-”

_Ah, here it is_. “Go on.”

“How do I comfort you?”

The question is so completely unexpected that Slaine jolts.

“W-What?”

“You’re aware I'm not good at this, and I don't know what you like either. So tell me how I should comfort you.”

“I... _just don’t_.”

“That’s not an option.”

“That is what I want!”

“If you don’t tell me, I will simply do what I think is best.”

“...Screw you. Just...uh...pat my back.”

Inaho slaps his back twice in a move so mechanical Slaine groans.

“Damn it, that’s so bad I can't even _pretend_ that works. Hold my hand if you want. But know that I do _not_ need to be com-”

Inaho doesn’t even wait for him to finish before reaching out and grabbing his hand. And caressing it with his thumb. And squeezing it gently.

Slaine is speechless.

“I’m...I don’t _need_ this.”

“Maybe. You’re very strong, so you can likely survive without. But that doesn’t mean this isn’t better. I’m usually fine without displays of affection, but it still makes me happy when my friends or sister do it.”

“I’m not you.”

“Yes. I get the impression that you like such things more than I do. Maybe if the person with you right now wasn’t me, but someone you liked more, you might have been happy with this.”

“...No. I think I'd have been more uncomfortable. Knowing you're bad as I am with these kind of things helps. You aren’t so bad at comforting others as you think.”

“I’m glad.”

“Hm.”

“...Slaine?”

“What now?”

“From now on, will you stop keeping such things from me? Will you let me protect you?”

“As if I have any say in the matter. Do what you want.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -In one of the az manga, there's a montage of Inaho doing physical rehab while still healing, eye still patched up, so that's where I got that part from
> 
> -This chapter has taken too long. Thanks everyone for your patience. For those that didn't see the reason (since I posted in another fic): I was busy writing my final course paper, which was priority and took some time to do. That's done, so now I'll hopefully manage to juggle this and the other orangebat fic with less time inbetween chapters.


	30. Libertà Condizionale Pt.10

“Kaizuka Junior.”

He salutes. “Captain.”

She waits for a second and, when nothing else is forthcoming, says, “Has...Gunhild mentioned my brief conversation with him?”

“He did, yes.”

“Then there’s much you need to tell me.”

“Not really. I’m no longer your subordinate, there is no reason why I should answer to you.”

Magbaredge groans, “When are you going to learn just because you’re not obligated to do something, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t?”

“I understand that. Even so, there was no reason why I should have told you.”

Her voice, already low before, is now a hissed whisper. “He was the enemy. A very dangerous one, even if not as much as the propaganda has made people believe. Even if you no longer see him as such, you should have told us.”

“Why? What could be gained from that?”

“Comfort in knowing you are not alone, should you need help.”

“That seems selfish. Yes, I would expand the number of people I could rely on, but I would also be putting said people in danger, as well as removing any peace of mind they had. Not to mention that when it comes to this situation, none of you have any power, so you’d only helplessly watch.”

“...I take it none of your friends know as well, then?”

“Apart from Rayet, no. Will you tell them?”

“...No, I don’t think I will.” Magbaredge sighs. “I suppose you’re right; there’s nothing any of us can do, so we might as well spare them from getting embroiled in this.”

It’s subtle, but she thinks she sees Inaho’s shoulders relax a fraction.

“Nonetheless, now that I’m aware of it, I want details, Kaizuka Junior.”

“This conversation is imprudent as it is, we should re”

“Not here, naturally. The UFE will be laying low for a while after this carnage. Even if they manage to erase any proof they've had a hand in this, people will accuse them anyway. And while the UFE focuses on defending themselves and throwing their own accusations at whoever fits them best, they’ll want to keep the Deucalion stationed away from here and only doing relief jobs.”

“Yes, I assumed the same, and you’ll likely be sent near an UFE base. You might even go back to being stationed near an UFE base. Maybe even Japan since our country still needs a lot of work done, and it’s away from any Landing Castles.”

“Good, you agree. So there will be no reason why you can’t pay us a visit during this time.”

Inaho considers it. Seeing his friends without the tension of the mission over his head would certainly be ideal. More importantly, if martians were similar to UFE soldiers, they’d have looser tongues when farther away from their commanding officers. It might just be the ideal situation to try and listen in and see their take on things, and their politics.

However…

“I think I’ll take you up on your invitation, Captain,” Inaho says after a second. Magbaredge looks momentarily surprised he’s given in so easily, but smiles. He raises a finger. “But I can’t come anytime soon.”

“Why?”

 _I need to remove Miers first._ “A strong storm is heading towards where my sister and I are. I’ll wait until it passes and I’ve assessed the damage.”

“If there’s such a threat, that’s all the more reason why you and your sister should come to us while you wait until it blows over!”

 _Sending my sister to the Deucalion would make it easier to execute a plan against Miers, but I doubt she’ll agree to leave me alone. Maybe if I convince her I want some time alone with Rayet or Lemrina…_ “I have duties I can’t simply drop. I won’t promise I will go, much less when, but I can assure you I want to and, when I think I’m not needed at my station, I’ll call you.”

“I hope you do. Even if I can’t do anything, I'd rather be warned of what to expect from now on.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

*

He watches the two boys from a distance. Kaizuka hadn’t done anything to him...yet. Maybe he wouldn’t do anything at all. The former UFE soldier was a mystery to Miers; sometimes it seemed like he cared for Troyard, others that he didn’t. Hell, sometimes Miers wondered if he cared about anything at all, his black face was creepy.

More likely, he was experimenting on Troyard; caring for him as one would a lab rat. _Yeah, that makes sense… maybe he’s similar to me, bored and using him._

Which...wasn’t really relieving at all. If Kaizuka had his own plans for Troyard, he might consider his own actions as interference. Inaho had certainly frowned when he caught him last time, and even if hadn't been important enough for him to punish him…

_It’s his fault getting close to Troyard has been so difficult, what if he makes it even worse now? Fucking brat, getting in my way._

*

The first thing Slaine notices when he enters Abbott’s room is that there is no one but the general inside.

It isn’t a good sign. They haven’t spoken since he’d come back halfway through the operation, and Slaine doubts the man has forgotten it already.

“Troyard, you look well,” Abbott says as a greeting, and it’s clear he isn’t glad about it.

After a moment of hesitation, Slaine decides there really is no appropriate answer to that, and simply says, “yes, sir,” with a stiff salute.

“Then again, it would be strange if you didn’t. I hear the crew is treating you quite warmly now, even if you did leave your position early.”

Slaine wonders what this is about. If Abbott wanted to punish him, he’d have had a better chance of it before now, when he and Inaho are scheduled to leave soon. Unless, of course, Abbott has something planned for after they’re out of his sight.

 _Would he do that?_ Slaine thinks it’s unlikely, Abbott is clearly not the type to enjoy elaborate revenge plans.

“Of course, you realize that they’re only treating you in such a way because they don’t know who you really are, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. The last thing I need is you mistakenly thinking you can rely on them to help you out of your imprisonment. Kaizuka might, god knows why, be fine with you, but he’s a weird kid. The rest will skin you alive before you can even start explaining yourself.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way and you’ve had a couple of days to think about your idiocy...tell me, what excuse do you have for that disobedience?”

 _Did he wait a couple of days to calm_ himself _down before hearing my reply?_ “I accomplished what I was specifically sent out to do and saw that my absence after that wouldn’t affect the outcome.”

“You just explained why you assumed we wouldn’t _kill_ you immediately when we saw you returning-”

_That and the fact I’m now too useful to be needlessly killed._

“-but I want to hear why the hell you decided you didn’t want to keep going.”

“I...didn’t want to keep killing people any longer, not when it wasn’t necessary that I do so.”

Abbott snorts incredulously. “After all the bloodshed you’ve caused, don’t tell me you’ve learned the error of your ways now? Not to mention, they were all still murdered, just not by you.”

Slaine bites down a scathing reply. “No, sir, I’ve always known murder was wrong, and I knew my leaving wouldn’t spare them.”

“So why?”

Slaine briefly wonders if he could lie his way out of this, but realizes he doesn’t care. He is too preoccupied with Miers and, more importantly, Inaho risking himself to help him.

“Honestly, sir, it’s because I had no motivation. I have no reason to aid the UFE, and it’s hard justifying my life imprisonment when they trot me out for murder. I stopped out of pettiness. I didn't want to murder for the UFE, but I still did what I was ordered because I wanted one last illusion of freedom, and somehow still want to keep my life, as miserable as it is. So when I knew I wouldn’t be killed for stopping, I did. I’ve told you before: I committed my crimes for the sake for those I felt I owed something to, I couldn’t justify doing the same for the UFE unless absolutely forced to.”

“Basically, it was a tantrum from a child, who only did it because he thought he wouldn’t get too much punishment out of it.”

“...”

“Pathetic, really. In the future, Troyard, you either don’t kill at all or go all the damn way. You still killed for us, you still opened the doors for the massacre. That you killed less than you could have, while letting others finish the job for you, doesn’t change anything. I can’t respect such a flimsy attitude.”

Slaine flinches but doesn't reply. He’d already known, deep down, how ridiculous his supposed resistance had been. No one had been saved, not even his own conscience, and he’d even dragged Inaho into the mess.

_Maybe next time I should just die instead._

“Now, you might be wondering if I’m going to do anything about it? You did, after all, disobey orders.”

“...”

“Or maybe I should discipline Kaizuka instead, since he’s your handler-”

Slaine finds himself speaking before he can stop himself. “He has nothing to do with this!”

Abbott actually beams at the outburst. “How’s that denial going? Can you still look me in the eye and swear you hate him?”

Slaine grits his teeth and says nothing, which only seems to amuse Abbott further.

“Speaking of your relationship to Kaizuka...it would be the perfect punishment to mention how there seems to be a suspicious amount of camaraderie between you two, don’t you think?”

The threat is hardly surprising. From the moment Slaine had disobeyed Abbott, he’d known this could be used against him.

Even so, expecting it doesn’t help him much; Slaine doesn’t have anything he can offer in return for his silence. He tries anyway. “Or you could hang that over me instead to insurance that I’ll obey everything to the letter in the future.”

Abbott shakes his head. “No, I think instead I will keep the fact that I can punish Kaizuka for your misdemeanors as a threat instead. We’ve already established you’re the loyal and sentimental type, that ought to keep you in line in the future.” He makes a look of utter distaste. “And there _will_ be more of this, I’m sure. Damn those conniving bastards, I’d rather have an honest battle, not this undercover bulshit.”

“But for that threat to work, you can’t tell anyone else we...aren't enemies, else they'll separate us and it’ll become useless.”

“That’s right. I was never going to tell the Council about it. If I’d wanted to, I’d have done it by now. Oh, and I’m not keeping quiet just so I can have some leverage over you, you aren't that big a threat that I need such things. In fact, I could also assure you that the next misconduct out of you, I’ll lock you up in a room with Zhuravlev where Kaizuka can’t go to save your ass. Yes, I know that’s what happened, somehow.”

Slaine blinks in surprise. _He acts like a meathead so I forgot he’s too sharp._ “Then...why?”

“I’ve said it before, right? That I don’t like how the UFE is doing things. Well, if they want to build a future based on deceit and lies, kiss the ass of their enemies, create a scapegoat and rely on murderous subterfuge instead of honest, clean fights...I’ll leave them to it, and I’m not going to interfere. But I’m not helping either.”

He makes a gesture, as if swatting away a fly in disgust.

“This...whole affair can't and won't end well. Kissing ass in public and stabbing in the back never works for long when there’s too much at stake. Not to mention all the damn lying. But specially...you. You're going to escape eventually.”

“I...don’t think that’s possible, even if I wanted to.”

“You’re slow but not that stupid. You’ll figure out that your prison term is beyond unfair soon enough and want out. And Kaizuka most certainly wants you free as well. That boy might be severely scarred from the war, but he still has his resources. I’m sure he’ll get you out eventually, even if it takes a few years. Meanwhile, your incarceration won't remain a secret for long, especially with them dragging you out to work from them. The truth will come out eventually, and someone will want to free you, even if just to use you for themselves. Now, let’s see how smart you are. Can you figure out what this has to do with my keeping the fact that you and Kaizuka are chums quiet?”

Slaine thinks it over carefully for a minute.

“You...you don’t like how the current UFE regime does things, so rather than aid them by warning them about Ina- _Kaizuka_ , you’ll keep quiet because it’ll give me more chances to escape, thus ruining everything they built.”

“Exactly. It would be...ah...poetic justice, if the very thing that this whole farce is build on is what brings them to their knees. So, Troyard, I won’t aid you, and I’ll give you _hell_ if you ever jeopardize any operation of mine, but I’ll pretend I don’t know you already have an ally.”

Slaine knows what he wants to ask next is risky, but by now he’s sure that Abbott is too smart to not have thought of what Slaine is about to point out.

“Sir, if the lies are known, terrans will revolt, and likely want to take arms against martians again. Considering how the last war nearly went, can terrans really afford another one?”

Abbott looks at him for a second, then smiles. “Things change,” he says cryptically, then continues before Slaine can decide to ask for an explanation or not. “Now leave. I’m sure Kaizuka already told you you’ll be leaving in a few hours, even though that information was supposed to be kept from you. I bet he even mentioned the storm to you. So go say your goodbyes to people, to fresh air or whatever. With the success this was, we’ll likely have to work together again soon enough.”

*

Slaine walks back to his room the fastest he can without seeming suspicious. Technically there is no need to hurry, but the conversation was unnerving and the sooner he can get Inaho’s input on it, the better.

Opening the door to his quarters, Slaine finds that talking about it will have to wait a while.

“Arne!” He has barely a second to blink before someone latches themselves to him, insistently pulling at his sleeve. It’s Inko. “Is it true you and Inaho are leaving already?”

“Again, why would I lie about it?” Inaho points out. Slaine picks up on a slight tone of weariness.

“But this is so...sudden!”

Slaine wonders what he should say. They do have a good excuse by way of the storm supposedly going their way but...he isn’t sure if he’s supposed to know about that at all, as Inaho could have easily told him classified info. Moreover, mentioning a storm might clue them in on their location...except, didn’t they know Inaho’s current address already? _I’ve been so busy focusing on training for the task I had, I forgot to question Inaho on his friends._

“There is a storm closing in on the town I’m at,” Inaho says, sounding more patient now. Slaine assumes his friends hadn’t given him time to explain before. “Given that I’m in charge of Arne, he needs to be sent back to jail the same time I leave.”

_He said it in a way that sounds like I’m being held elsewhere. Interesting, so the town we’re at doesn’t have a jail at all._

“I guess that can’t be helped then,” Nina says, patting Inko’s back. “So when do you guys leave?”

“In an hour.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“An _hour_??”

“The _hell_ is up with that?!”

Of Inaho’s friends, only Rayet doesn’t have an outburst but, judging by the way she jolts at the information, she wasn’t aware of it either.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Calm demands.

_Inaho probably didn’t say it because he saw no reason to do so early on. I better step in before he screws the few friendships he has._

“It’s not as if we have much packing to do,” he says placatingly, gesturing to the practically empty room. “So there was no need to give us an early warning…”

Inaho shrugs. “I agree, I didn’t see the point of being told twenty four hours in advance.”

Slaine groans audibly. Inko actually hisses.

“You knew this since _yesterday_? And you didn’t tell us? You-”

“I wasn’t allowed to. It’s supposed to be a secret from Arne, so he’s caught unawares and can’t attempt to flee.”

Even Slaine freezes with this news.

“But...he clearly knows…?” Nina points out, uncertain.

“I told him anyway.”

To his horror, Slaine finds himself scratching his head in shame. “I should have expected that…” he mumbles, but not inaudibly enough.

Nina and Inko beam in unison.

“How nice, you two are close enough that Inaho is revealing secret intel to you!”

“And you were trying to save face by lying that you two had only heard about it recently!”

“I…” Slaine isn’t sure how to respond so he looks at Inaho.

Strangely enough, Inaho is giving what seems like a warning look to Rayet who, to Slaine’s annoyance, has her back to him, so he can’t see what she’s doing. Inaho quickly turns to his other friends.

“Interpret it the way you want. Just remember to not reveal you knew about it, much less Arne. Now, we should say our goodbyes before someone comes to retrieve us.”

“I guess,” Inko says with a sigh, before turning to Slaine again. “Arne?”

“Ye-”

She swings her arms and pulls him into a tight embrace.

Slaine is so completely shocked he tenses up but does nothing else.

To his horror, Nina follows suit.

“We’ll miss you, Arne! Take care!”

“I hope you get parole soon and meet us again. Come to the Deucalion anytime!”

Calm looks slightly jealous but gives him the thumbs up. Rayet is once again turned to Inaho, making a gesture Slaine can’t see. Whatever it is, Inaho ignores it.

“Thank...thank you,” Slaine chokes out, too perturbed by the excessive touching.

Still, their words are touching, and Slaine wishes he could indulge in their kindness and forget the fact they don’t know who he truly is.

They finally let him go, and Slaine swallows back a sigh of relief.

Rayet shepherd’s the three out the door, and just as she’s leaving, mouths “I’ll go back later, see you,” to Slaine.

When the door clicks shut behind them, Slaine’s shoulders sag with relief.

It’s short lived.

“You looked as uncomfortable as I am being embraced.”

Slaine chuckles nervously, feeling slightly foolish for the overreaction. “I guess. I don’t think anyone has done that to me in...well...years,” He stops and concentrates, then shakes his head. “I don't actually recall when someone last did it, actually. My father wasn’t the type for that. And after him came the martians…” he snorts mirthlessly at that.

Inaho looks less amused than usual, brows slightly creased. “Hm, and I assume Asseylum didn't do it either. She kept to herself, in that regard.”

“Yes.” Which is thankful; he can’t begin to imagine what Count Cruhteo would have done if she had hugged him. Maybe set him on fire, _after_ skinning him alive.

Inaho is giving him a strange look.

“...Inaho, I hope you’re not considering doing the same.”

“...Did you enjoy it?”

“No! And even if I had, I wouldn’t like it coming from you! _Step any closer to me and I’ll break your arms_!”

Inaho is still looking slightly unconvinced, so Slaine grasps for a change of subject.

“From what you said back then, the town we’re at doesn’t have a jail, right? Wouldn't it have been easier to put me somewhere where an UFE one was nearby? There’d be more trained personnel in case of an emergency and if I escaped they could just issue an escaped prisoner alert, among other things.”

“They considered it, but ultimately they didn't want to risk an attempt of breaking out of the regular prison ending up compromising you. And even if there are barely any martian prisoners worldwide thanks to Asseylum’s pardon,” Inaho momentarily looks as if he’s tasted something soured before smoothing his expression again, “someone might still try to free prisoners as a statement against the UFE, and thus accidently find you. Not to mention, the first place one would look to find a secret prisoner would be, logically, near or at a prison, since they’d have the means to contain him already at their disposal.”

A sudden suspicion sprouts in Slaine. “Say, after you took me prisoner, I‘m pretty sure only a month or so passed before I was taken to that place. But they must have had to decide what to do to me, where to put me in, begin and finish building all that structure in secrecy and then hire personnel fit for the task. In total, those things should have taken an year, not a month.”

Inaho looks slightly pleased. “So you’ve finally noticed. Your prison had been built already.”

Slaine opens his mouth then closes it, trying to formulate the right question.

“Who...who was it originally for?”

“I don’t know; they wouldn’t tell me. They brushed aside my inquiries by saying they simply built it as a preemptive measure should they need to keep a powerful leader locked away in secrecy. However…I believe it’s too much careful planning for an abstract hypothesis.”

“I agree. They wanted _someone_ captured. And it couldn’t be me, since I only rose to power just before the war ended. But then...who was it? And why? They’ve kept me alive to pander to Asseylum’s wishes, and use me if necessary, so why would they want to keep someone else alive, too?”

“Maybe it wasn’t meant for a prisoner, but a hostage.”

Slaine blinks, surprised he hadn’t thought of it. “Yes, that could work. I wonder who they were planning to capture, then-”

He stops, a sudden realization coming to his mind.

“They’re not planning on keeping me alive forever, are they?”

Something briefly crosses Inaho’s eyes before his expression shuts off completely.

“Slaine…”

“You had already figured it out, hadn’t you?” He takes a step back away from Inaho. “All this time, and you lept that they were planning to kill me-”

He tries to move even further away, but Inaho’s hands shoot out and grab his arms.

“You’re panicking. Don’t do that. It’s not a certainty that they’ll kill you-”

“It isn’t? Now that I think about it...why keep me alive forever at all? They don’t gain anything from it. In fact, they only stand to lose. How costly is it to maintain that place solely for me? To find trustworthy guards and then keep their mouths shut? How disastrous would it be if I escaped? Clearly, it’s in their best interests that I cease to live as quickly as possible.” Desperate laughter bubbles from within him. “I’ve done what they wanted to survive and I’m going to die any-”

The hands holding his arms squeeze him always painfully.

“ _I’m not going to let that happen_.”

Slaine stares at Inaho incredulously. “You can’t-”

“I can. And I have.”

“...What do you mean, you-”

“I realized that by their manner from the very start, the UFE had little to know intention of keeping you alive for long.”

“Then-”

“I had made a promise to Asseylum, and I intended to keep it. To begin with, I was the one that convinced them to comply with Asseylum’s wishes. As one of their biggest assets during the war, close friend of Asseylum’s and the one person who could claim to have witnesses your demise at the ocean after we fell, my words carried weight.”

Inaho’s grip relaxes again. “Regardless, you are jumping to conclusions. That they intend to have you killed is a possibility, not a certainty. You’re forgetting to consider human selfishness.” His lips twitch slightly. “It’s interesting that I’m having to tell you that.”

“I don’t follow.”

“For once, you’re the one assuming the men in charge are doing everything logically only. I’m assuming it’s an oversight caused by your sudden panic at the thought of-”

“Probably. Get to the point.”

“The highest echelons of the UFE don’t like to compromise. I saw it for myself while having to obey their others aboard the Deucalion. Therefore, that they’re currently having to accept peace with martians without punishing them and, worse, that they’re having to pretend to bow -or at least share power with- Asseylum is no doubt a situation that is making them on edge.”

“...That would explain why they’ve already started to try and remove the Counts…”

“Precisely. Removing Count Mikael had its strategic reasons, doubtlessly, but to do it so soon reveals a certain impatience.”

“Doesn’t that mean they’d want me dead sooner than later?”

“No, the way I see it, it means the opposite. You are their petty vengeance.”

“How- _ah_. Since they can’t do anything to martians, keeping me locked away for life, rotting alone, while they lie and use me, is their way of taking their frustrations out on me?”

“Precisely. And no doubt the fact that you’re a terran that was helping the martians only makes them angrier. Do you understand now? If it means pandering to Asseylum while taking out their grievances...they’re willing to keep you alive.

“However, it’s only natural that this generation of UFE leaders retire within a few years, and the danger will lie in what the next generation does. But that’s within my calculations. Even when I was only looking out for you out of curiosity and a desire to comply with Asseylum’s request, I made plans should the UFE’s interest become misaligned with mine. Especially since, in the future they might decide to silence my sister and I along with you.”

“...What did you do?”

“Many things. When possible, I’ve recorded conversations, made a copy of documents and have done research enough to find where they’re deviating the money to fund your imprisonment from. Considering how much time has passed, I’ve only managed to amass very little but...it should be enough to cause a scandal, if all the information is revealed.”

“So you’ve been _blackmailing_ them?”

“No. I’ll only do so when I believe they intend to end your life. Or mine.”

“I hope you also planned to have that information released somehow if they kill you? Because if you threaten them like that, they will.”

“Yes.”

It takes a few seconds before Slaine can say anything else. “How...why didn’t you ever mention this before?”

Inaho, likely perceiving Slaine has calmed down, finally let’s go of his arms and shrugs. “I didn’t see any reason to. It’s simply a contingency plan for one possible outcome. I always have those at hand.”

“Are you always this well prepared for worse case scenarios?”

“When it comes to the UFE, yes.” In a rare show of fatigue, Inaho sighs and goes to sit on the bed. A small sliver of worry sets on Slaine’s heart. _Is it his eye?_

“After...after I lost my eye, the UFE spared no time or expense getting me the analytical machine and into rehab. And as soon as I showed results, they put me on the front lines.

“At the time, I had no issues with that: I wanted to go back to the battlefield as soon as possible. However...I understood that, despite what I had done for them, the UFE was only interested in using me as much as possible. From then on, I was careful around them. I knew they’d discard me and the few dear to me if they thought necessary. So much so that I expected and was prepared for their attempt to board the Moon Base to kill Asseylum.”

“So you act like a diligent underling to get them to lower their guard around you, so you can attack them when you see fit.”

“Something like that, yes.”

Slaine snorts. “That’s what I did to Count Saazbaum. We’re really alike.”

“I’d figured as much a while ago.”

Slaine decides Inaho’s last words were probably not meant as a jab and focuses elsewhere. “You once mentioned you had an ordinary job, apart from keeping watch over me. Is that some plan of yours or did you just need the money?”

“It gives me something to do. But more than that, said job is to supervise all units pertaining to non-militant personnel and funds allocation throughout the world originating from the American Continent.” _He says it like he’s memorized the sentence, how many times have people asked him that?_

“Fund allo-is that how you managed to find where and how they’re funding my imprisonment?”

“Yes.”

More than ever before, Slaine realizes how much he’s been underestimating Inaho. He should, by all accounts, have expected such things. This was the very person who, as a young boy, had managed to thwart and kill experienced Counts while using inferior technology.

If he’d been able to succeed while needing to plan things on the fly, while at a disadvantage, why wouldn’t he make some now?

“I was never a challenge to you, was I? You’re clearly leagues better than I.”

Inaho frowns. “Wrong. You were the only challenge I met on the battlefield.” Perhaps he’s learning to read Slaine, because he pauses, looks at Slaine’s face and continues to say, “And not because of your kataphrakt. It gave you an advantage, but my analytical machine did the same for me, making us even.”

“Oh. Well, even so, I’m glad you’re my...ally? Huh, what _are_ you of mine, these days?”

“From my understanding of such things, to define the relationship between two people, they need to reach a consensus on it.”

“Alright. Then...well...since you’ve been the one pushing for me not to hate you, or at least trust you, what do you consider yourself to be?”

“I just said it doesn’t work like that, you need to-”

“Let me rephrase it then: what would you _like_ us to be?”

Inaho’s face closes off so suddenly Slaine is taken aback. Even further so when it seems Inaho is thinking the question over, instead of answering immediately.

“Hey, you really shouldn’t need to think this one through, just-”

“Friends. I’d like us to be friends.”

Slaine wonders when he’ll finally cease to be surprised by Inaho.

He tugs at his ponytail. “Well I...don’t have a good track record in that.”

“Asseylum? I don’t think-”

“Not her,” Slaine says hastily. “Well, i guess her too. I saw her mostly as my superior, not my equal, so she couldn’t really be my friend, though i guess she thought that of me, back then. No, I meant that, since when I was on Earth my dad and I were always travelling, I didn’t have friends for long. Communication was hard. But hum…” he tries to make light of the situation by shrugging nonchalantly. “If that’s what you want, fine then.”

Stupid, stubborn Inaho doesn’t accept it. “I have few friends, but even I’m aware that’s not how it works. You need to want to be my friend too.”

“Damnit Orange,” Slaine slips back into the nickname, hissing through gritted teeth. “Please learn to read the atmosphere!” He’s pretty sure he’s blushing by now. “Just...fine! I guess spending time with you, and talking to has actually been...nice. I’d...like to be your friend too, you idiot. Just don’t make me regret this.” Not sure how these things are done. Slaine walks towards Inaho and extends his hand.

Inaho blinks at him, then at his hand, before standing up and grasping it.

“Friends, then.” For the first time, Slaine sees Inaho’s whole face light up in a smile.

“You should smile more often, you look good like that.”

He wants to rip his own tongue out as soon as the sentence is blurted out.

Thankfully, rather than say something about the statement to make his embarrassment grow, Inaho hastily retrieves his hand from the handshake, strangely not looking him the eye.

It worries Slaine that he feels slightly disappointed that the smile is gone again.

“What now?” Inaho asks.

“I have no idea. _You're_ the one with the most friends.”

Inaho turns pensive. “If it were my friends, at this point they would…”

To Slaine’s horror, Inaho opens his arms wide again and steps closer.

“ _If you hug me, I’m rescinding our friendship!_ ”

***

The guards arrive, halting any other conversation.

They comb their room, which Slaine finds amusing and can see that Inaho finds it unnecessary; there’s little Slaine could have acquired without anyone noticing and, even if he had, it would be pointless to leave it behind.

Of course, a more sensible search on Slaine himself is done, but there’s nothing to be found.

He’s escorted out of the room, and finds that the corridors have all been cleared. _I wonder how they managed to do that._

Abbott waits beside the boat that will take them back to the plane they came in. He says nothing, acting cold and indifferent.

To Slaine’s annoyance despite expecting it; it’s dark outside and moonless outside, so he can’t enjoy the sight of the ocean.

 _At least I can hear the waves_.

Still, it all feels lackluster, how smoothly his leaving is going.

Then again, Slaine knows it’s better this way; any issue with the operation wouldn’t end well for him.

They reach the awaiting plane -the same one they came in, judging by its looks- and wordlessly, Slaine lets them pull him inside the compartment.

“Miers,” comes Inaho’s voice from behind him, and Slaine turns to see Inaho looking fixedly at the guard, who has one foot inside the compartment.

Miers turns to look at Inaho and, after a few seconds of silently staring at each other, he briefly scowls before leaving to take his place at the front of the plane.

 _There’s going to be hell to pay, later_ , Slaine thinks. _Miers isn’t usually so clear in his dislike of something. He can’t touch Inaho though, so he’s going to take it out on me, soon..._

But Inaho doesn’t need to know that.

*

Later, he finally has time to tell Inaho how his conversation with Abbott went.

“I see. This is good to know,” Inaho says, face as blank as usual.

“Yes, I was worried he’d say something to his superiors about you being-” _my friend,_ “nice to me.”

“I suppose that’s also a good thing; I would likely manage to dissuade them of it one way or another but it'd be an added hassle. What I was referring to was his apparent willingness to look the other way if you try to flee. When you’re forced to work with him again-”

_He says when, not if. No one has any doubts about my fate from here on._

“-That might turn out to be an escape opportunity for you.”

“I don’t want to escape,” Slaine realizes his tone lack the conviction he once had. “And besides, I’ll probably be wearing this explosive collar again, so his attention being lax won’t amount to much.”

“We shouldn’t simply disregard your escape options simply because you wishing to escape is still hypothetical at this point.”

 _Both also seem to think I will want to run in the future_. Slaine wishes he could chalk it down to a simple belief that no human would be selfless enough to be fine with punishment for long, but it’s been too clearly said it’s because they feel his fate is unjust. And having now realized the UFE could be keeping him alive for pettiness only to murder him later, Slaine could understand why.

Slaine hates it. It would be a comfort to accept what he’s suffered.

More than anything, he hates how he’s starting to agree with it-

“Something about his speech troubled me,” Slaine says hastily, trying to dislodge his own line of thought.

“Yes?”

“He’s sure that even if I want to escape, it would take quite a while for me to do so effectively. So...I think that even if Abbott doesn't approve of how things are being done, he knows enough to be certain that, during the period before I escape, the UFE will have found a while to destabilize martians to the point another war wouldn’t be as dangerous for terrans as the previous one.”

“I see. So in his mind, what he believes will happen is that the UFE will find a way to undermine martian power to the point where fighting is equal or advantageous to the UFE. Because he expects this, to him you escaping would only be a threat to the credibility of those above him, and the way they rule.”

“Yes. But...the only way to completely overpower martians is to…”

“Kill Asseylum? That is one way. They can also continue to kill off as many Counts as they can, and perhaps apprehend their special kataphrakts as they do so. They can also find a way to truly share aldnoah to all, so even terrans can pilot such things and, finally, they could also discover a way to remove aldnoah from those that have it.”

“Murdering Asseylum is the easiest way.”

“Certainly. But as this whole operation has shown, they’d rather attempt to remove the Counts.”

“...I guess Asseylum herself isn’t a threat, and the UFE probably would rather have the aldnoah to themselves instead of eliminating it completely.”

“Precisely.”

“Then there’s something else bothering me.”

Inaho says nothing, but is clearly listening.

“Supposing all of this were to happen; that the truth comes and the planets go to war again and somehow the terrans win...it’s unlikely that the UFE would remain in power.”

“More than simply unlikely, I’d think it’s almost certain that they wouldn’t.”

Slaine shakes his head. “People aren’t so simple. If the UFE can spin the lies as something they did to protect terrans...they might get through it.”

“I see. What issue do you have if they don’t?”

“Well...in the possible scenario of UFE losing their power...Abbott will suffer as well. Yet he’s not only fine with that, but wants to destabilize it. Does he think he can use that chance to rise as an alternative to the Council members that tricked everyone?”

“Hm. According to your own assessment of the situation...if he can convince people he was also a victim, and forced to go along with them, he could. But do you really think he’s so politically minded?”

“He doesn’t appear so, but he could simply be hiding it. And he’s not stupid enough to not realize how risky it is for himself if the UFE falls, so what other reason is there?”

“Perhaps he doesn’t care about power at all. He could be like us, fighting because he believes he needs to, but not because he cares about prestige or money.”

Slaine sighs. “The worst is, we won’t find that out unless the situation deteriorates into another war.” he rubs his temples and notices Inaho staring at him intently. “What?”

“You said unless. Do you truly believe a war won’t break out eventually?”

“If they never find out about me-”

“They will. Their story has sufficient flaws that with time and due investigation it would crumble, even if the fact that you're alive isn’t known.”

“I suppose. But even so, there are ways a war could be avoided-” Slaine stops himself and chuckles derisively. “Well, they exist, but you're right: they’d never happen.”

Rather than nod at Slaine having reached the same conclusion he had, Inaho’s gaze turns sharper. “You think there is a way to resolve things peacefully, even if no one will ever seek it?”

“You _don’t?_ ”

“Martians need Earth, so there is no bargain we can make that would have them agreeing to leave us. If aldnoah were removed, they couldn't harm us, but we would then likely attack them, or ship send them back to Mars, where they’d all die without the powers. I don't think that’s the option you're thinking of.”

It’s amusing, in a way, how much he enjoys this sort of mental exercise -he wouldn’t have managed to become a Count if he didn’t- but people rarely did. With Inaho, however, he has no doubts he’s enjoying it too.

In his loneliness, Slaine had spent days juggling ideas on how to fix everything in his mind. It was both a distraction and another form of self-punishment, since it only served to remind him of his own crimes and the useless situation he was now in.

_However…_

The best plan he’d come up with… he can’t tell it to Inaho. It’s not simply that he doubts Inaho has the means to even oversee such a thing. On the contrary, he feels that, if it’s Inaho, maybe -just _maybe_ \- the young man could find a way to see it through.

No, his primary reason is Lemrina. His idea would require her collaboration.

He’s involved her in too much already, he doesn't want her getting involved with politics and being forced into the pressure of dealing with the two worlds.

_Let her have some peace._

“It’s pointless to talk about this. Instead, was I not supposed to know about the storm coming?”

For a second it seems Inaho will insist on the previous topic, but finally he replies, “Yes, you shouldn’t have known about it.”

“Why?”

“Although your cell itself was built to resist such things. The house it was built in originates from before Heaven’s Fall and, at that time, the town wasn’t by the sea. Storms and high tides didn't happen.”

“So they put me somewhere they think will fall at any storm?”

“This isn’t a common storm. So much so that they picked up on it quite early. Since it’s only gaining strength as it approaches, they fear the structure won’t hold.”

“I doubt my peace of mind is in their priorities. What does this have to do with me, apart from the danger of dying?”

“You won’t die,” Inaho says with slight impatience. “As I’ve just said, your _cell_ was made to sustain that sort of damage. Even if the whole original structure falls apart, the cells will stand. The issue for the UFE is that very few of the remodeled structures were done as sturdy as it. Worse, only the cell, the corridor leading to it, the infirmary and the central command room have their own generator.”

“Ah, I think I know where this is going now.”

“Good. Therefore, in light of the small space available that withstands powerful forces of nature, they’ll need to restrict the number of personnel watching over you during it.”

“I see. Between only having a few people and then a generator for only a part of it...they were worried if I knew about the storm, I’d try to escape.”

“Yes.”

“Not that I’m planning to try, but for curiosity's sake, how many people will it be?”

“That has yet to be seen. Before we left, the possibility of needing this arrangement if the storm grew was all that was agreed upon. When we arrive I’ll see what they decided in my absence.”

“Hm, it would be nice to get soaked in the rain…”

“Take a shower in cold water. It’s the same thing except with little to no chance of you catching a cold, among other things”

Slaine scowls. “It’s not the same!”

“Both are-”

“Oh forget it, do you have something we can watch on your tablet?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I have-”

*

Much later, Slaine opens his eyes and blearily realizes he’d dozed off at one point.

There’s a pressure on his shoulder.

He turns sideways and finds Inaho sound asleep, leaning on it.

Rather than feel annoyance, Slaine finds himself worrying. _Is this because he overexerted himself trying to help me throughout this mission?_

Slaine tries to shake off the feeling; he’d also been asleep a moment ago, so maybe it was normal tiredness.

There’s some mild turbulence going on, and he notices how Inaho’s head keeps bumping into his shoulder because of it. _That can’t be comfortable, let’s see..._

Praying Inaho won’t turn out to be a light sleeper, Slaine slowly and carefully removes his head and puts Inaho in the only position he can think of would be comfortable; on his lap.

_He better wake up before me, because I’ll definitely deny I ever allowed this, much less put him there._

He has an urge to twine a hand on his wavy head but curbs it. It’s disconcerting how open Inaho looks when asleep.

They’re friends now. Well, they’d probably been that way for a little while before today, but now that Slaine admits it, he can’t help but worry more for Inaho.

_I’ve got few friends, and I’m in no position to protect any of them._

_Asseylum may hate me, but at least I kept her safe._

Slaine sighs, tired of everything and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize for the delay. Hopefully the progress in the chapter will make you all a little less mad at me <3
> 
> Also, since I rarely log on here. If anyone ever feels worried that i dropped this, feel free to go over to my tumblr and ask me there!
> 
> Now to actual notes:
> 
> 1) Inaho first says what is job is in ch3. It took quite a while, but finally that information is now revealed to not have been so random ^^
> 
> 2) Originally, I had written inaho and Slaine discussing how to actually fix -or at least improve- the current martians and terran situation. However, it basically turned into them going through how the fic will end in detail. I decided that it's more fun if the readers dont know how things will turn out, so I removed that ;)
> 
> 3) i never really thought it out before this chapter but...really, how did they make that prison so quickly, despite the secrecy and such? Makes me think it was already built (that and the writers once again with their plotholes). Wonder who it was for...
> 
> 4) Slaine's continued existence: another flaw. Really, the UFE gains nothing by keeping him alive forever, they only stand to lose. It would make much more sense for them to stage a suicide after a few years, to satisfy Asseylum. Because even putting Slaine ona deserted island with Inaho guarding him would still be too risky.


	31. Tempesta Pt.1

“That is completely illogical.”

“There is nothing illogical about it. I don’t want Lemrina involved in this in any way.”

“With Lemrina’s illusion abilities, the ways to get rid of Miers increase in-”

“I don’t _care_ if it opens the door for a hundred different ways to get rid of him,” Slaine interrupts with emphasis. “I don’t want her to do this sort of anything anymore. I want her to move on and live a happy life, not risk herself for my sake.”

“The risk would be minimum,” Inaho insists.

“So long as there’s a risk, I don't want it. Besides, we don’t even know if removing Miers will improve my situation. If he’s replaced with someone just like him, she’ll have risked herself for nothing.”

“It’s her decision, not yours,” Inaho points out.

“I know she’ll choose to help. She’s that kind.”

“If you’re aware of that-”

“Which is why you won’t present her with the choice. If you tell her anything about Miers I will refuse to go along with and even hinder any plan you put in effect.”

“...So you will deny her a choice based on what you think is best for her, despite knowing full well what she’d want?”

Slaine shrugs. “If it’s for her sake, yes.”

“Did you learn nothing by doing the same to Asseylum?”

Even in the low light of their compartment, Inaho can see Slaine going slightly pale.

Perhaps the remark had been a little excessive, but so had Slaine’s actions that time, and though Inaho accepted them, he doesn’t think it was right to avoid acknowledging them.

Especially when Slaine is about to do it again.

“It’s not the same,” Slaine says weakly, “I helped conquer her precious planet, this time I’m not harming anyone.”

“Asseylum was hurt because you were harming terrans, who she cared about. You’ll be doing the same to Lemrina since you’ll be allowing yourself to be hurt and she cares about you.”

“There’s a very big difference between hurting other people and...just not protecting myself. And anyway, I have the right to decide what to do with my life, don’t I? Or am I supposed to put Lemrina’s wishes for me above my own?”

Inaho grits his teeth. “That’s a strawman argument.”

“Is it? Either way, don’t involve Lemrina in this. I can’t stop you, but if I can spare her…”

That catches Inaho’s attention. “You’d also want me uninvolved?”

He half expects Slaine to deny it. Instead, Slaine huffs in annoyance.

“Well, obviously,” he says scathingly, “I did agree that we were friends. But of course, I care much more about Lemrina.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“...That I care more about Lemrina?”

“Yes. Naturally I had no doubt about it, but it’s good to have it verbally confirmed nonetheless.”

“But….why?”

“We’ve just confirmed your willingness to harm others and, more importantly, yourself if it’s for the sake of people very dear to you. I’m glad I don’t need to worry about you doing the same for me.”

Slaine is looking at him strangely.

“That…” he starts, but falters and shakes his head. “Nevermind. You’re not dragging Lemrina into this, what’s the plan without her?”

Inaho is hardly convinced of it, but decides to let it slide for now, if only because he wants to see how Lemrina is before deciding what she could effectively do should he manage to convince Slaine that she should join them.

“Without her aid...the basic idea remains the same,” Inaho explains. “We forge evidence that Miers has been secretly going against the UFE, or considering it. With her help, we could get her to look like him and be caught-”

“ _No Lemrina._ ”

“...Without her we’d have to rely on adding suspicious money transfers to his account and adding accusatory messages and documents to his devices.”

Slaine, for once, is openly intrigued. “That sounds extremely dangerous, and tenuous.”

“Yes, photographic and video evidence through Lemrina would make the case solid, but without her we’d have to carefully and painstakingly add such things unnoticed for a period of time.”

“Is that even possible? I mean, do you have technology that could hack and add data to his things while hiding the path with which it got there?”

Inaho doesn’t, most certainly. But he doesn’t want Slaine inquiring about it, since he feels that as fragile as their friendship is, even Slaine won’t like what he has planned. Which is why he answers carefully. “I have some idea of what I might need to make it work. I’ll verify my options when we get back. The only issue is, as I’ve said, this approach will take a while.”

Slaine shrugs. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That is the problem. You aren’t going anywhere. And we need to ensure Miers won’t go anywhere near you until preparations are done.”

“...Inaho…”

Inaho thinks it’s the first time Slaine has used that tone, and hates it already. It’s careful and slow, as if trying to diminish whatever is about to be said.

“What is it?”

“Miers...I don’t think he’s going to be as patient as he’s been so far.”

Dread settles inside Inaho. “What makes you think so?”

“I can see it in his eyes. He’s been steadily getting more impatient with being completely denied. Before, he could afford to take it slow because he and I both knew he’d get what he wanted eventually, so he tor- _teased_ me by taking his time. With you, Lemrina and Rayet always circling around me, he’ll snap sooner than later.”

“We won’t give him any leeway to snap. I’ll tell the Warden to enforce random pairing up of guards to visit you, and continue to visit you at times different than Lemrina and Rayet, so he’ll have no timeframe to get to you alone.”

“...Don’t tell the others what's going on.” This time, Slaine’s words sound less like an order.

Inaho frowns and exhales in visible annoyance. “Not this again.”

“If Lemrina knows what’s going on, she’ll try to interfere even if you don’t tell her you already have a plan lined up.”

“...You have a point. Then, I’ll only tell Rayet-”

“Don’t. Please,” Slaine says, and this time the plea in his voice is clear.

Inaho tries to understand what this is about, but fails. “If there’s another reason why you’re so reluctant to have them know about it, you’ll have to explain it to me. I can’t understand it on my own.”

Slaine looks at the ground, shoulders slumping.

“You’ll say it’s ridiculous.”

“I think this is ridiculous as it is, without knowing your motive.”

“...It’s...pride. I know it’s ridiculous of me to still have any left, but as badly off as I am and no matter how much I deserve it I just...don’t want to look even more pitiful in their eyes.”

Inaho blinks. He has never been prone to violence unless absolutely necessary and yet, right now, he wants nothing more than to shake Slaine and quite possibly hit him with the tablet.

He recalls how Slaine had been at the start of his incarceration, his mercurial moods and depressive episodes, and has calmed down.

Slaine is a well of issues, he’d known that for a long time. Issues that, Inaho is learning as he slowly puts together Slaine’s past, has roots in years of abuse, loneliness, terror and loss and now, incarceration. And even if his better treatment of Slaine and following friendship have ameliorated the somewhat at least the effects of his lonesome imprisonment, it hasn’t fixed all of that, much less the baggage he’d been carrying before.

Slaine, Inaho realizes, has been hiding and putting up with a lot of things, and Inaho isn’t the one to deal with them. Not that he doesn’t want to, but because he is well aware that he isn’t capable of it. Slaine needs a therapist, and maybe even a psychiatrist, but that is out of question so all Inaho can do is be there for him and hope his best is enough one day.

He considers his next words carefully. “I think your mindset is completely wrong. It’s entirely illogical to feel ashamed for being a victim. I’m sure if Lemrina was in your situation, the last thing you’d do is think her pitiful.”

Slaine jolts and actually looks like he’s taken the words to heart. _So using people he cares about as examples actually gets through to him, this will be useful._

“That said, I also don’t think forcibly going over your wishes will do you any good. So for now, until I can make you understand how wrong you are...I’ll compromise.”

“Compromise?”

“I’ll tell them Miers has seemed more aggressive since the mission. Maybe I’ll suggest he might be angry due to his friendship with Zhuravlev. Regardless, I’ll tell them to help me keep him away from you to avoid any future trouble. Is that fine by you?”

“...Thank you,” Slaine says, looking visibly relieved. “And...what about you?”

Inaho blinks, not comprehending the question at all. “What about me?”

“Well, what do _you_ want? All you’ve done so far is indulge me and help me. Is there something you want?”

 _You,_ something inside Inaho supplies, which has Inaho’s stomach churning in distaste. “I have freedom, unlike you, I can get what I want.”

Slaine huffs and flicks Inaho’s shoulder. “I _know_ that. And it’s not as if I could do much for you as I am, anyway. Just… isn’t there anything you want from me?”

Inaho considers it. A small part of him is still clamoring to reply that with: all of you. However...he doesn’t want that, at all. In the situation they’re in, anything of that sort Slaine gives him would be a twisted parody of the real thing. It wouldn’t be real.

He even wonders if Slaine’s friendship is.

Therefore, in a way, Inaho doesn’t want to see this relationship going any further.

“We’re friends now. That was something I wanted.”

Even in the dim light of the container, Inaho can see Slaine flushing.

“Fine. But that’s _one_ thing. Is there a game you’d like to play? Something you’d like to know?”

“I’m not going back to the time you offered information as gratitude. As for games, play chess with me.”

“Again? I don’t mind it but we’ve done that a lot. Aren’t you tired of beating me?”

“I want to see how your playing has changed. Before you always played with your mind elsewhere. On your situation or your feelings of suspicion and bitterness towards me. I’m curious to see how you’ll play now.”

Slaine shrugs. “We’ll play, then. We’re friends now, so you can ask for things like that.”

The difference in how Slaine treats those he cares about and those he doesn’t would be astounding if Inaho didn’t act similarly. Why would he devote energy to pleasing those he had no feelings for? He approves of Slaine’s distinction, and is certainly happy he’s managed to get close to him against all odds.

They feel the plane tilt and know they’re about to finally land.

*

Going back to his cell is uneventful.

They escort him there much the same way he was escorted out, and then search him for any hidden weapons.

After that they remove his contacts and hand him a special lotion that will wash away his hair, giving him precise instructions on how to do it and ordering him to do it that same day, or else.

Briefly, Slaine wonders if that is Inaho’s doing. If maybe the original plan was to simply dunk his head on the sink and forcibly remove the coloring themselves, but Inaho had convinced them to let Slaine take care of it on his own. It sounded like something he’d do. Slaine makes a mental note to obey it readily, not wanting Inaho to get in trouble for making promises Slaine doesn’t keep.

And then the collar is removed.

It...comes off with no relief on his part.

It hadn’t been too heavy or tight, so it brought him no physical discomfort after he’d gotten used to it.

And as for the emotional weight of it, the threat it was meant to signify...Slaine doesn’t think removing it means much. He’s still in danger, still will be shot if he steps out of line. If anything, he might have actually liked the physical reminder that the collar gave him, ensuring he wouldn’t forget his reality.

Then again, he’s back in his cell now, away from the illusionary freedom his brief charade had given him, with free roams around the facilities, the right to fly in the sky, normal conversations with Inaho’s friends, and pretending he and Inaho were on equal footing…

...For the price of murder.

Yes, maybe the cell was best after all. It didn’t threaten to consume him with pretty lies and, better yet, the only danger was for himself, not other people.

He watches the collar, and the men taking care of it, with mixed feelings.

It had been a pretty dream turned nightmare. Now it was time for reality.

*

Inaho exits Slaine’s prison mildly frustrated he had no chance to speak to the Warden alone. He wants to know if she had any news she was allowed to tell him and, more importantly, instruct her on how guards should work from now on. Although since Miers had been given a day off for his services, Inaho still has time.

At least she’d given him the names for the two guards that will watch over Slaine during the storm. Inaho doesn’t think they are a threat to Slaine, though naturally he’ll peruse the files with care tonight

Outside the house, no one waits for him.

Inaho doesn’t think much of it. To avoid information leaks, his sister hadn’t been informed of when he’d be coming back, so it’s only expected that she wouldn’t be waiting.

She is at home, along with Lemrina already returned to her care, and she launches herself at Inaho when she sees him.

“I’m fine,” he assures her, hearing her stammer questions about his wellbeing as she squeezed him tightly. “How have things been?”

Yuki chuckles into his shoulder and though Inaho can’t see her face, judging by her voice she’s near tears. “You go off to fight martians yet again and you’re asking how things have been _here_?”

“It’s only natural. I know how I’ve been, I don’t know about you. And it wasn’t a fight, but an ambush.”

He glances at Lemrina, who has kept herself  away from the two, watching. She’s in a  wheelchair and her expression sours at the mention of the martians, but she says nothing.

Inaho needs to speak to her, alone, but trying to leave Yuki’s presence proves impossible. She latches onto him, and watches his every move as if searching for any injury he might have had that he’s hiding.

It’s a good thing he’s way past the age where Yuki needed to bathe or help change his clothes; Inaho doesn’t want her seeing the fading mark on his chest.

She doesn’t ask for details about what Inaho had to do, and he knows it’s necessarily for Lemrina’s sake. His sister had always hated the bloodshed of war and only joined in out of necessity. So long as Inaho and their friends are fine, she would rather not know details and, after all this time, knows better than to assume Inaho will need to unburden himself to her.

*

It’s only after they’ve gone to bed that Inaho finally has a chance to speak with Lemrina.

Since her legs have now deteriorated too much, walking is no longer an option and she’d been relocated to the first floor, meaning Inaho had to go to her.

Despite neither of them having had time to agree to meet, Lemrina is awake and clearly waiting for him when he arrives.

“It took you long enough,” she says as a greeting.

“I was making sure my sister wouldn’t wake up.”

“So, how is Slaine? You mentioned he was fine to Yuki, but I want details.”

Inaho appreciates that she can get to the point so quickly, rather than try to circle around with pleasantries first.

“Overall he is indeed well. He was hurt but is healing accordingly.”

“Hurt?” Lemrina is alarmed. “How?”

Inaho narrates it, from Slaine’s insubordination to Inaho finally stepping into stop his punishment.

Lemrina’s expression is dark. “I wish I could _murder_ this Zhuravlev,” she hisses, and Inaho doesn’t doubt she will if the opportunity presents itself.

Still, she manages to compose herself with some difficulty and asks if there was anything else.

Inaho shakes his head. “Not that I saw, and I was with him most times. I can’t say about his mental state, however. He seemed to enjoy seeing the sea and flying again, but at the same time, being forced to murder for the UFE might have shaken up his psych.”

Lemrina sighs. “Obviously. Poor Slaine.” She looks at Inaho in a way she hadn’t before and says begrudgingly, “I know you didn’t do it for me, but thank you for protecting him. I’m actually grateful you were besides him.”

“...I did what I could.”

“I...I know. I can’t believe it but...I trust you. Or at least, your feelings for him.”

Lemrina says nothing else, so Inaho believes he can move on to his own questions, but before he’s able to do so, she speaks again.

“And...ah...how is Rayet?”

It’s hard to see when the only light on is from the desk lamp, but it seems as if Lemrina’s face is flushed.

_Interesting._

“She’s fine, and coming back soon.”

“That’s...good.” Lemrina is fidgeting and Inaho takes note of it. _So she may like Rayet in return…_

He files that away for later; he has more pressing matters to deal with now.  “I believe you have more to report than I do?”

Lemrina is immediately back to her serious self, though she shakes her head, deflating. “I’m afraid not much. Yes, I spoke to martians that want to resist my sister’s rule, but they have nothing concrete so far. They...and I suppose after listening to their arguments I must agree with them...believe the time isn’t right to take action. Of course, they hadn’t known about the UFE murdering a Count and the whole Landing Castle yet.”

“Yes, that should change the political situation somewhat.”

“More than just somewhat. I don’t doubt the UFE will cover it up splendidly, maybe even bribing the investigation team, but that doesn’t mean people will believe them. I’m sure many martians that were still in my sister’s corner before it will begin to become suspicious, and others will become angrier.”

“The UFE plans to make it seem like it was a revolt. Of course, an internal revolt that leaves no survivers is suspicious, but with the evidence they planted the second option will be to believe other martians were there.”

“Even using strife between Landing Castles won’t stop people from questioning it. If anything, some that believe that lie might still become angry that Asseylum was unable to stop them from fighting.”

Inaho hadn’t considered that angle. “So no matter what is done, martian outlook will sour. I assume the UFE realizes this.”

“They probably do.” Lemrina looks troubled. “And if they went ahead with it anyway, it means that Count was truly a threat to them or…”

“Or they don’t think martians can become a threat in the future.”

“Yes. Maybe they believe they can stamp out a rebellion before it gets too far. But even so, for them to feel safe, they would have to assume those that can pilot aldnoah-run kats won’t be against the UFE again.”

“Meaning that they will either have bought their allegiance somehow, or removed most of them,” Inaho finishes and considers the options. “It’s likely the latter. There is a high probability of them using this tactic, and Slaine, again.”

“They might not even have to go all out and murder another full Landing Castle,” Lemrina says bitterly. “If with this they manage to sow seeds of suspicion between Counts, and ensure that those grow into full discord, some Counts may turn against each other and do the UFE’s job for them. They were always bloodthirsty and had issues working together. They might even desire an excuse to fight.”

“If your group meets again, tell them to focus their efforts on ensuring the Counts don’t fall so easily into the UFE’s plan.”

“Meeting won’t be so easy, much less explaining why I’m leaving your care.”

“You have an excuse ready for that.”

“What?”

Inaho points to her legs. “You need to resume medication and rehabilitation for your legs soon. In fact, you should have done so already. While you are doing so, meet with them.”

“They don’t know who I am, and I have no intention of revealing myself. They won’t choose location and time for my sake.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue. If the Warden is part of this group, they must meet close to here so her leave isn’t noticed or suspicious. If so, simply ask Dr. Yagarai to meet you close to where they’ll meet. We can even use me as an added excuse, claiming that by being near, I will be able to watch over you and meet my friends.”

Lemrina mulls it over. “You have a point,” she concedes. “But despite my state I can’t do that anytime soon. Even though they didn’t plan anything large, there is something that we decided to do for Slaine, even if it takes a while for it to come through, and I’d like to help out if I can.”

Inaho finds he is slightly worried at the news. Although he trusts that Lemrina would never agree to any plan that would harm or use Slaine against his benefit, said plan might still jeopardize Inaho’s own mission of removing Miers. “If it could take a while, it might be more reasonable for you to leave now for rehabilitation so that you’re ready to see it through as it ends. Was is it?”

“They...we...want to add another of our own inside Slaine’s prison. As a guard.”

_Oh._

“Are the people being considered for this position trustworthy?”

“I swear on my life this person will do anything to protect Slaine.”

“And have you made a trustworthy background for this person that will stand firm against careful scrutiny?”

“Yes. And the Warden will vouch for him.”

Inaho blinks. He can’t believe it. It’s perfect. After so long, it’s hard to consider that someone else's plan might fit his own so flawlessly. With this, he will be able to remove Miers, have aid doing so, and not need to break his promise to Slaine.

“You will, naturally, need to have a guard removed for a spot to open up.”

“Of course.”

Inaho smiles. “I have someone in mind. I’ll help you.”

*

Lemrina goes with Inaho to see Slaine the next day. After talking it out, they had decided to keep that Miers would be replaced by an ally from him, but not that they’d act against Miers.

They had simply decided that, should something go awry and the exchange not be possible, it might give Slaine false hope. As such, as far as Slaine would know, Lemrina would simply be helping remove a potential threat to him. As far as Lemrina knew, Miers was that an abstract threat of physical violence, chosen mainly because someone had to go.

Inaho dislikes the lack of communication between Lemrina and Slaine in this matter. Slaine should know what Lemrina has done in his absence, how capable she is on her own, and how her decisions are for his sake even when she isn’t aware he’s in immediate danger. But Lemrina forced Inaho to promise not to tell, not wanting Slaine to worry or hope in vain.

Meanwhile, Slaine refused to allow Lemrina to know the extent of his danger to protect her.

Inaho feels this is ridiculous and detrimental in the long run. Keeping someone in the dark could not, surely, be better. Nonetheless, his standing with both is frail as it is, and breaking a promise of silence would only destroy what little ground he built.

He’ll have to wait, and hope that by the end of this ordeal both realize how silly it had been to keep information from each other.

He leaves the two to talk privately and goes to finally speak with the Warden.

*

“Inaho told me what those bastards did to you,” Lemrina whispers when they’re finally alone. “How are you, really?”

“I’m fine,” Slaine deflects, “Inaho took the brunt of it. He took the brunt of everything, really. Is he alright? His eye pained him a lot, but I think he hid most of it from me.”

“I didn’t notice him in pain,” Lemrina says carefully, studying Slaine’s reactions.

Slaine’s shoulders relax, visibly relieved. “Convince him to leave and get some treatment for that. And maybe you should go with him, for your legs…”

“I’m working on finding an open schedule from the doctor,” Lemrina lies easily. Slaine scowls.

“You shouldn’t have issue making an appointment for something so important.”

“It’s fine,” Lemrina assures him. “It’s just that the closest open times don’t feel ideal to me. I’ve been in a wheelchair for so long, a month or so more means nothing to me.”

“But-”

“You seem quite worried about Kaizuka,” Lemrina says, not just because she wants to change the topic, but because she is honestly interested in his answer.

Slaine looks at her carefully. “Like I said, his eye-”

“Before, you wouldn’t be so worried about him, no matter the circumstances. At least not so openly.”

Slaine shifts, suddenly looking uncomfortable, and avoids eye contact.

“I...may have agreed to be his friend.”

“May?”

“Well, he wanted to be my friend-”

_He wants more than that Slaine._

“And there’s a limit of how much I can unfairly blame him for.”

“ _Unfairly_? Slaine, _he’s the reason you are here_.”

“No. My crimes are the reason I’m here. And if Inaho hadn’t locked me up, someone else would have. Or they’d have killed me.”

“He thwarted your plans!”

“Which is annoying, yes, but said plans involved murdering his family and friends so I can’t say he had no right to fight back either.”

“So you’re his friend because you have nothing to hate him for?”

“That’s...not quite it. I mean, yes the fact that I’m not resenting him anymore is an important factor but...I guess...I…”

“Yes?” Lemrina prods when she sees Slaine stutter to a stop.

“I enjoy his company,” Slaine blurts out as if ashamed, and then continues, as if he can’t stop the words from coming out now that he’s begun. “Maybe he’s insufferable at times, but sometimes it can also be endearing. And he knows so much and it’s fun to debate tactics with him and we don't disagree _that_ much, even if he acts differently than I would and…”

Slaine manages to control himself again, closing his mouth tightly. It’s sweet, and Lemrina realizes with a jolt she isn’t even that jealous of Kaizuka.

“What do you think of Rayet?” She asks before she can think about it and winces.

Slaine blinks. “What?”

“Well,” Lemrina says hastily. “As a comparison. Don't you consider her a friend too?”

“I...guess?” Slaine seems unsure. “I never really thought about it but...I suppose I see her as a friend too.”

“You don’t seem so certain, do you not like her presence?”

“No, I do. She’s fun to be with. It’s just…”

Lemrina doesn’t want to let him get away from answering, so when he stops talking again, she insists. “Just?”

“It’s different. Then again, they’re different people with different backgrounds with me, so that’s only natural, isn’t it?”

Lemrina isn’t sure. Like Slaine, she had a mostly solitary life with little relationships. She doesn’t know how friendships are supposed to go.

“Maybe,” she settles for saying.

Secretly, selfishly, she hopes that isn’t just it. And that in itself is confusing; she’s wanted Slaine for so long, it’s strange to look at him speaking fondly of other people and not feel hurt.

Maybe it’s because she had long accepted Slaine wanted nothing from her. At least, nothing more than her friendship. And maybe her own overwhelming infatuation with him had to do with her lack of options. He was the only person around her age that spoke to her more often and with kindness, how could she not fall for him?

Now that she can interact with others on equal ground, she found that while she still cares deeply for Slaine, it’s not with the twisted desperation of before, that had her even shutting down her sister’s life support. She can now afford to let Slaine be happy elsewhere.

With a pang, Lemrina realizes she and Slaine had yet another thing in common:

_Is that...what he felt for my sister? Feelings exacerbated by gratitude and loneliness? No, he never wanted her like I wanted him, but the feelings are still similar._

Even so, what did that mean for his feelings for Lemrina now? Was he still so warm to her because she was all that he had?

_Except I’m not, am I? He has Kaizuka and Rayet._

And likewise, his feelings for either terran couldn’t also be out of necessity, when he had three of them. Or could they? Considering his situation, maybe he needs the three of them, or more.

However…

She’d watched him constantly and closely for so long. Saw the way he spoke of and looked at her sister. Despite his current situation being worse than anything he’d had before, he didn’t look at any of them with the gratitude and servitude he had with her. So, it _does_ seem like his feelings are genuine.

“You seem awfully happy now,” Slaine says with curiosity, and Lemrina realizes she had begun to smile while looking into the distance.

“Oh...I was just reflecting on friendships,” she says dismissively. “It’s good to finally have some.” She realizes what that sounds like, flinches, and tries to fix it hastily. “Ah, not that you weren’t...”

She trails off, however, when she sees Slaine is smiling softly.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t much of a friend at all, was I?”

Maybe truth might be better, for once. “Not really,” Lemrina admits, “But you were busy with the martian campaign and your own private plans, and my status as royalty put a wall between us on the few times we had together. You're much better now, but sometimes I still feel you’re not your full self with me.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t trust you, or like you. It’s just...hard forgetting you’re above me.”

“I’m _not_. My blood is. I have never done anything to result in such deep respect. And...all my royal blood gave me was lonesome suffering, so you do me _no_ kindness by not forgetting my lineage.”

Slaine flinches and ducks his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t consider that. I’ll try harder to treat you like you want to be treated. Because I _am_ your friend.”

“Good. Maybe start by recounting what happened while you were away. This time, tell me your feelings, without censoring your words in a way you think is appropriate for a princess. Tell me like you would tell Rayet or Inaho.”

“That’s...fair. Uh...I suppose...let me tell you about hilarious Inaho’s friends are. Did you know he really does have them? One is-”

Lemrina listens and finds herself laughing from time to time. Wondering that, really, friends were good to have, and it was lucky that she’d know Slaine enough before to understand his feelings towards her and the others were true.

If she hadn’t known…

Unbidden, she thinks of Inaho, but is unsure why. A thought, a conclusion, rests just beyond her mind about him, and she can’t reach it yet.

Slaine is still talking so she puts it off her mind and goes back to paying attention.

It didn’t feel like a good conclusion, anyway, and she didn’t want to ruin the mood.

*

Inaho’s private conversation with the Warden proves effective.

She isn't initially thrilled to know that Lemrina had told him of their plans, but Inaho lies and says he had come to Lemrina first, wanting to remove what he saw as a potential threat.

She agrees to remove Miers, and Inaho is glad; she has more knowledge on him than he does, and more resources, too. In fact, they have some martian technology on their hands that, while too limited to work for someone of larger scope, might be used on something so small as planting evidence inside one man’s unprotected computer.

Inaho is pleased of that. In truth, his own plan for getting to Miers had been to put on his analytical machine once more. Now he can save it for a larger threat, and maybe have time to heal from his latest head wounds.

*

When Lemrina leaves along with Inaho, Slaine watches them go and thinks back to her question earlier.

Inaho was troubling.

Asseylum had been his escape once. A presence that allowed him to immerse himself in pure and innocent goodness and forget his cold, painful reality. That she was able to look at him with such care no matter how low he was, and that she’d managed to make him forget no matter how awful his beatings, had been awe inspiring. He’d worshipped her for that. Tried to give her a _world_ for that.

Inaho...isn’t like that at all. He doesn’t make Slaine forget. Instead he tries to make life bearable to Slaine by improving his reality, rather than simply remove Slaine from it.

Slaine doesn’t feel awed by Inaho, and despite all he’s done for him, Slaine doesn’t feel overwhelmed with gratefulness either.

His feelings for him are now confusing.

Before the mission he might have seen Inaho as a friend, but buried that under lingering suspicion and resentment at his own life. But now...

The mission had given him a taste, even if deceptive, of what it would feel to be Inaho’s equal, and it twisted the way Slaine thinks of him, somehow.

It’s different than the protective affection he has for Lemrina, different from the fun he has with Rayet, and also different from the worship he’d lavished on Asseylum.

He isn’t sure what to label it, now. Maybe it really is friendship after all, and, like he had told Lemrina, he’s never had friends, so perhaps every friendship evoked different feelings?

*

“You and Slaine are friends now.”

“Hm?” Inaho glances up at Lemrina from the paper he’s writing, detailing the different ways their removal of Miers can go, depending on what the Warden can truly procure in martian technology. “Ah, so he told you. Yes, we are.”

“Are you satisfied with that?”

“I’m quite happy about it, yes.” Inaho glances at his plans again. _Hm, it shouldn’t be too hard to find something useful_. After all, martian technology had once intercepted terran transmission signals of Asseylum’s speech to trace her whereabouts then propagate Count Saazbaum’s war declaration years ago. Therefore…

Lemrina interrupts his thoughts by slamming her wheelchair into his desk.

“I asked if you were _satisfied_. I wouldn’t have been, before.”

“Before? Has something changed to make you satisfied with his friendship now?”

Lemrina blanches. “Just...it’s simply that I’ve...ah...had unrequited feelings for so long I’ve come to terms with them!”

“Well, while I haven’t had my feelings for as long as you have, I’ve had to suffer through his absolute loathing. So rest assured I too am satisfied with friendship.”

Lemrina scowls. “It’s different!”

“How so?”

Lemrina flushes. “Well...I...I’m falling out of love with him!”

She has his full attention now. “Why?” Even he has been starting to join the pieces now, especially after Slaine had helped him, but his question is still genuine. He can’t see why anyone would prefer Rayet over Slaine, no matter how similar they were in some regards.

“I just am!” Lemrina insists on not elaborating. “And therefore, you and I are in different situations. I doubt you’re satisfied with this.”

Inaho sighs, calculating if there was any advantage to bringing up Rayet in this conversation. Not much.

“What do you want me to say? To be satisfied means to be pleased and content. I am. Like I said, considering how we once were this is beyond what I once hoped to have.”

“So you don’t want more?”

“No.”

Lemrina scoffs. “How can you look me straight in the eye and lie so blatantly?”

“It’s not a lie.”

“But you claimed to love him, romantically!”

“I do.”

“And I still recall what you did to me when you thought I was Slaine.”

Inaho’s expression sours slightly. “I thought you were Slaine and, more importantly, a figment of my imagination. It’s one thing to want to do that in a dream, and another matter to wish it on reality. Moreover, physical reactions can diverge from internal thoughts and not always controlled, and thus shouldn’t be sued to gauge what I truly want. My mind and heart don’t want anything more than friendship.”

“Let’s pretend that I believe you for a second. Why not?”

The conversation is leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “Let’s stop this. This is wasting time I could be using to plot how to remove the guard and place one of your own in his stead. Besides, I already told you the answer once, after that drugging incident you just mentioned.”

“What-”

“Lemrina are you in-oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Inaho is glad to see his sister in the doorway, looking regretful about having interrupted them.

“You aren’t interrupting; Lemrina was just about to leave.”

Yuki becomes almost frantic. “Oh, please, don’t stop on my account!”

Lemrina gives Inaho one last sharp look before turning her wheelchair around and moving towards Yuki.

“He’s right, I was already done, is there something you wanted?”

“I managed to find that rare chocolate I told you about at the supermarket, I was wondering if…”

The conversation trails off, away from Inaho’s ears as the two move away from the room. Inaho sighs and looks to his papers, willing concentration to come to him again.

Lemrina brought up something that is problematic, will not resolve nor improve anything, and only brings pain.

Reflecting on it would wield no results. Inaho knows because he’s tried. And so, it’s better to ignore it.

*

What had Inaho said to her, that day she had drugged him then turned into Slaine?

Lemrina can’t really remember. It had been some time ago, at a time and situation where she had been too emotional, and with too much to consider, so the details of that night hadn’t fully registered.

She is able to recall the most important parts, such as Inaho having sexual desire for Slaine, and admitting to loving him. And…

It vexes her, that she can’t recall what else he’d said, because she’s sure what he mentioned lies there.

He’d said something that had assuaged her. What was it? Something about...fakeness…

Oh.

_“Because I love him. I love him and I want him happy, regardless of who it’s with and I abhor the very thought of forcing him into anything.”_

_Anger leaves her features, and Lemrina’s face turns carefully blank. “...and if he initiated it?” she asks eventually, slowly but tonelessly._

_“He never will. There is no possibility of him falling in love with me. I don't have...the personality and character to inspire such feelings, unlike him, so anything he does while claiming such would be suspect and likely something like Stockholm Syndrome. For the same reason, I have no right to so much as force him into a situation where he is aware of my feelings, not after all I’ve done and the power I hold over the little comfort he has left. Anything he ever has for me would only be self-preservation and desperation.”_

_“So?”_

_“So?!”_

_“Even if fake, wouldn't it be better than nothing?”_

_“No! That is absolutely odious. He wouldn’t be sincerely happy. I would rather him be genuinely content with someone else than forcing himself to be with me.”_

_Lemrina stares at him and sighs. “...funny, I felt otherwise.”_

Lemrina stares at the dark ceiling over her bed in horror. _Inaho doesn’t even wish for Slaine to love him because for him, such feelings would never be true._

She shivers. It’s a cruel fate, yet she can understand where Inaho drew that conclusion from. She had nearly come to a similar one this morning, if not for prior knowledge of Slaine.

_But if Slaine ever falls for Inaho, I will be there to judge if his feelings are true, too, or born out of need. And if they aren’t a mistake…_

She doesn’t hate Kaizuka anymore, doesn’t think he’s dangerous nor does she covet Slaine. If such a specific situation came to pass, maybe she would help them understand each other, for Slaine’s sake.

On the other hand...no matter how sincere the feelings on both sides, how would such a relationship fare with one part still prisoner of the other? Could it withstand that, or remain healthy for long?

_It might be best if they remained friends and nothing more..._

Lemrina draws into herself. She barely knows about friendships; trying to discern what is best for someone else’s possible romantic relationship was beyond her.

She will have to consider what to do if such a scenario comes to pass, not now.

The only worrying thing is that she even considers it such a possibility, when before the thought of Slaine liking Kaizuka in that way had been too laughable to even think of.

*

Such thoughts are quickly put behind both the next day, as other things take the forefront of their minds.

For one thing, Rayet arrives in the morning.

Now that he’s aware of what is happening, Inaho notices the way Lemrina and Rayet interact with each other more.

He thinks he might be witnessing the manifestation of the word _coy_. It’s how Rayet arrives and immediately searches for Lemrina with her eyes and doesn’t go to her. It’s how Lemrina had been anxiously waiting for the car with her and Yuki to come home but when she does see it coming up, rushes off and comes back later acting like she hadn’t known they were just there. And ‘accidently’ runs his foot over with her wheelchair when Inaho tries to point this out.

If he hadn’t been clued in by Slaine, Inaho would never have surmised this acting meant interest on their parts. It makes no sense to him; why hide how much you care about someone?

 _He_ has perfectly logical reasons to keep Slaine from knowing his feelings, they have no excuse.

He has half a mind to simply reveal what he knows to both. However, knowing their temperaments, they’d make him pay for it even if it worked out in their favor. And in that case…

“Rayet, you’ve just arrived, but I don’t suppose you’re too tired?” he asks.

Rayet, wrenching her eyes from Lemrina, looks at him suspiciously. “Depends on what you have in mind.”

“Would it bother you to keep Lemrina company for a while?”

Lemrina looks momentarily torn, then settles for scowling at him. “What are you planning? I can keep myself company; you don’t need to bother Rayet about it.”

“It’s okay, it wouldn’t be any trouble,” Rayet assures her before turning back to Inaho, “but even if it’s fine, I want to know why you even want that, Inaho.”

Inaho shrugs. “Since I came back, my sister has suggested some time alone just the two of us. Now that you’re here, Rayet, you could stay with Lemrina while I have lunch with her.”

“Oh Nao!” Yuki hugs him tightly, sounding tearful. “And here I thought you were blowing me off because you didn’t want to have some sibling alone time!” Inaho grunts noncommittally since he had, in fact, been denying her request for that very reason. “Yet all this time you were just thinking of Lemrina!”

Lemrina, understandably suspicious, eyes him critically.

Inaho decides perhaps some aid is necessary. “Rayet, Lemrina had been asking me your wellbeing.”

Lemrina flushes and hisses. “Kaizuka…”

He ignores her. “And Lemrina, Rayet had asked me after you, during the mission. So clearly you two have much to talk about. Let’s go, Yuki.”

He turns around and leaves, hearing his sister follow close behind.

His sister has no prospect in mind, and his love is all but impossible.

 _Someone_ has to end up in a happy relationship in their house.

*

Sadly, Yuki is of a similar mind, but with very mistaken couples.

“Nao,” she says over lunch, “I understand that you wanted to please Lemrina, but you really don’t need to sacrifice your time with me for her. Or the opposite. Do as your heart tells you.”

“Sister…”

“Yes, Nao?”

“I’m not interested in Lemrina, nor is she me.”

“Oh Nao, I thought you had finally come to terms with-”

“If anything, there is a large probability that Lemrina is interested in Rayet. And the feeling may be mutual.”

Yuki freezes. She blinks and gapes at him momentarily before recomposing herself.

“N-Nao...you’re brilliant, but never about these things. You must have misunderstood…”

“I don’t deny that such matters escape my knowledge. However, I had an outsider give their opinion before coming to this conclusion.”

“B-But I never noticed any hint of it!”

“They’ve been mostly subtle. Besides, you don’t spend too much time with both together. Moreover, you’ve been hoping one or the two would become interested in me, and that may have blinded you to the truth.”

Wordlessly, Yuki stares into her plate.

Inaho calmly goes back to eating his own lunch.

Yuki might be shocked and disappointed for a while, but she is too caring and kind to not pull through and begin helping them.

Which is why Inaho had chosen to reveal it in the first place. Yuki had a flaw in her desire to see things concerning him the way she wished, but outside of that she was more perceptive in emotional matters than he was, and would likely give the two better aid.

Now he can go back to what he excels at: scheming others’ downfalls.

“...Nao, Nao you must be heartbroken. If you want to, you can always come to me, okay?”

 _How_ badly will she react if he also reveals he is in love with the person that nearly killed him? It's best to not find out.

“...I wasn’t in love with her.”

*

Things sour after lunch. Finally, the massacre inside the Land Castle is discovered, and the world is up in arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Apologies might not be enough after such a long delay. Even so, I'm very sorry about it. For everyone hat is still here despite these months: thank you so much, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you after the wait.
> 
> -While I suppose this chapter was the necessary emotional development part, it might feel lacking in action. That's because originally this was meant to be part of a larger chapter but which turned out too long and given how long this was taking I chose to post this part now and leave the rest for the next chapter. There is some good news in that, however: I already have 5k written for the next chapter, so hopefully I can finish it by the end of September/start of October.
> 
> -On LemrinaxRayet: I'm still hesitant about it because, really, they're characters that hadn't even met in canon plus I don't want any reader (that is still around despite the months' long wait) being annoyed by it. Still, I thought that there was reason for the ship within the fic. Besides, this might be more sane than the /other/ ship I might imply next chapter...


	32. Tempesta Pt.2

There’s footage of the corpses, already rotting. His sister sees them with thin lips and a grim expression then stares at Inaho. Perhaps deciding he doesn’t need comforting, she silently gets up and goes to her room. Inaho sees her taking out her phone as she leaves, possibly she’ll call Marito.

Lemrina says nothing, but her hands clutch the wheelchair with enough strength to turn them white. Rayet glances at her worriedly.

Inaho watches the news for another minute, decides nothing of note will be said and leaves for his room to monitor public reaction.

So far, most are simply making noise about their shock. Inaho decides to check on it in a few days, when people begin to analyze and discuss the little they know.

In a few hours, the UFE will naturally release a statement declaring they’ve opened a formal investigation to understand the uncovered horror. Martians may claim to want some of theirs to work in it, but it won’t change the results.

There will be no signs of forced entry. Bullets will be consistent with their own weapons. In a week or so they’ll declare the vast possibility of an inside revolt that resulted in no survivors.

And if people believe it or not...Inaho will monitor that too.

And after the storm and Miers are gone, he’ll go improve his eye condition and find a martian establishment somewhere.

Some opinions would not be available on the internet, after all.

*

“Hey,” Rayet says, trying to not look nervous as she leans on Lemrina’s door. “So, uh, you okay?”

Lemrina stiffens. “I’m not that frail. Just because my legs are like this doesn’t mean I cannot handle the sight of-”

“I wasn't asking if you were going to _faint_. They were your people-”

“Yours too.”

Rayet shrugs. “Well, I don’t like martians,” she pauses, remembering who she’s speaking to. “With exceptions I guess.”

That has Lemrina chuckling, which Rayet is glad for only a moment before needing to ruin the good mood again.

“So, you know, you care a lot more for them than I do, and you’re their princess.”

“Hardly. They don’t even know I exist.”

“Okay, but do you have royal blood?”

“You are well aware that I do.”

“And would you want to rule them, if you could? I mean, you’re hiding yourself right now but it’s not as if you’re doing it because you want to.”

Lemrina blinks at her. “I...don’t think I’ve ever questioned myself about that. It’s not as if it’s important. I’m in no position to reveal my status. And even if I did, I would hardly be able to change anything.”

“Well, I think it’s important. Even if you can’t act as a ruler now, or even use that for anything, you’re trying to overthrow Asseylum, right? Someone is going to have to step up and deal with Mars in her absence.”

“It might be best if the people chose their next ruler, in that case.”

“Right. So? You could still step up and run to rule them democratically. But first you need to know if you want to rule. Is overthrowing Asseylum just revenge or do you want to help martians have a better future? And after she’s gone, do you want to try stepping in her place?”

“...I don’t know. All this time I’ve despised my sister for so many reasons, and her rule has been tied to unfairness towards martians, so I haven't had to question if I also want to commit myself to this for their sake. At least...seeing the way they’re treated pains me, and I don't think it’s simply out of anger for my sister’s failings.”

“Okay, that’s a start. But you better start thinking about it. Trust me on this, I lived my life thinking of succeeding in her assassination attempt, and then at getting revenge for my family’s death, so I didn't really consider if I was helping terrans for more than that until it was too late.

“It might look far away now, and so tied to everything else that it doesn't feel like you have to care about anything but kicking Asseylum out, but one day a situation might arrive where you have to really know if revenge is all you care about.”

“That’s a wise suggestion, thank you. In truth, I despise the thought of being power because of this blood. However, if it were possible to achieve that position for who I am, not my lineage...I don’t know. I will consider that from now on.”

“And...uh...back to the news. So you aren’t sad or angry or…?”

“Yes, but I’ll handle it, thank you.”

“Are you angry with me?”

Lemrina seems honestly surprised at the question.

“Why? Because of your involvement?”

“Yeah.”

“No. I don’t like that you participated, but it’s not as if you were the mastermind behind it.”

“I wasn’t behind the botched assassination attempt too, but you didn’t react so well to that.”

“Ah. I suppose you have a point,” Lemrina concedes. “Hm, yes, thinking about it, I cannot absolve you completely of blame for this, either. You didn’t plot this, but you were a willing participant I’m sure.”

“I don't like why I had to do it but...I’m not losing any sleep over it either, sorry.”

“Hm, considering the scope of this, you were less vital for its conclusion than the assassination. That said, you did still murder them. Maybe morally I should be angry with you. After all, Slaine and even Kaizuka were forced.

“Nonetheless, I must admit I can't find it in me to begrudge you. I suppose that, unlike the failed assassination that resulted in personal consequences that pained me, so far the same cannot be said for this. Well, other than Slaine being used but he would have been so regardless. Except by that logic so would the other one…”

She trails off, staring at nothing. Rayet fidgets at the silence and after a minute, Lemrina chuckles and shakes her head.

“I don't have an answer for the difference in reactions. Perhaps it’s simply the difference in your significance to the projects, or maybe its that I’ve gotten to know you more. Of course, if you continue to join these murders so easily I don't think I’ll be able to continue to ignore your hand in them. On the other hand...any future plan like this will likely include Slaine, and I’d feel more at ease if I knew you were around to aid him.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll stop accepting their calls if they don't involve Slaine.”

Lemrina looks surprised. “So easily? I thought you wanted this?”

“I don’t like them, but it’s not as if the people to blame for my family’s death are still around, so I won’t lose any sleep if I don’t gun them all down. Besides…” she hates that she can’t stop her sudden nervous fidgeting. “Martians already killed my family. I don't want my issue with them to result in losing a friend.”

Lemrina smiles, and Rayet thinks she should do it much more often.

*

Klancain stares at the closed door in front of him and hesitates.

He should knock and enter. He has to, to continue his charade, but first he needs to calm his own emotions.

The UFE would pay. To kill his fellow men in such a cowardly way, and use their deaths to further their agenda...

It was partially Kaizuka’s fault. The UFE’s original plan hadn’t been so easily done, and it had been him who had suggested how to infiltrate and kill the Count without major issue.

However, Klancain had little doubts now that the man had done it to ensure Slaine survived the ordeal. It diminished his anger to know the terran was no longer in his dear fiance’s hands.

And considering how the war’s outcome had been almost wholly wrought by him...having Kaizuka as a potential piece to his plans might become tantamount to winning.

Nonetheless, it’s hard to feel positive about this. Not when the image of the dead bodies, left to rot where they’d fallen, is still seared into his mind.

His hands ball into fists and for a second he nearly punches the wall. But he quickly composes himself and takes a deep breath, willing himself to relax.

Right now he’s allowed to be sad but must, above all, be a warm shoulder to cry on.

He finally knocks on the door and enters.

Asseylum is next to the window. Standing rigid and looking at nothing.

Wordlessly, Klancain goes to her and places a hand on her back.

“How could such a terrible thing come to pass?” He says quietly, allowing some of the raw emotions he feels to come out in his tone, along with some added confusion.

Asseylum doesn’t turn towards him.

“Is it...my fault?” she asks hollowly.

_Not exactly. But you are their ruler. You should have tightened the UFE’s leash or at the very least monitored their movements. You should have approached the Counts more, you should have protected them or made a better effort to remove them._

_You should, at the very least, know your subjects enough to realize what is going on._

“Of course not! I don’t what’s going on, but we’ll investigate and find the culprits.”

“...I wonder what Inaho would say.”

_I doubt you’ll like hearing anything he might have to say._

“He seems very important to you. Do you want to call him?”

She shakes her head once.

“I’m their ruler, what should I do for them?”

_Care for them, not the terrans._

“I don’t think there’s anything to do,” Klancain says sincerely, “not until there’s an investigation and we learn what happened.”

Asseylum begins shaking slightly. “All those people dead and we don't even know why yet. I thought...we were supposed to leave behind such things and be at _peace_.”

With that, she finally turns and throws herself at him, burying her face in his chest.

She shakes and cries, and Klancain wraps his arms around her and comforts her.

*

When she’s finally done and requests some time alone, Klancain readily obeys and leaves.

He sighs as he reaches his own private quarters.

In the relationship he has with Asseylum, he is her anchor. Someone she turns to for anything she needs; comfort, help and even the obedience of her people. It means Klancain cannot drop his mask of well-meaning affability and steadfastness with her, even if he too would like some comfort in these times.

Not that he can blame this on her; he was the one to create and show her this facade. He has to pay the price for it, now.

He thinks of all the dead martians. Of the fact he knew it would happen but could do nothing as his hands were tied.

He felt sorrow and guilt over it. The guilt is something he must deal with alone. But the sorrow…

He cannot go to his fiancé for this, but maybe there is someone else whose voice and similar feelings might sooth him.

And later, when his thoughts are no longer in such raw turmoil, he’ll reconsider his plans to add this new development.

*

The next morning, Inaho finds Yuki on the phone again, whispering too lowly for Inaho to make out. He thinks it might be Marito again.

“Yuki,” he says when she finally ends the call. “The weather is already changing with the approach of the storm. There’s a chance that from now on rain and wind will force flights to be cancelled, so if you want to go to our friends, now might be your last chance for a while.”

She shakes head. “I know. But I’m not leaving you during this storm.”

“I’ve handled worse, and I’ll have Lemrina and Rayet for company. Moreover, we’ll be here, inside these fortified walls, as the storm passes. We’ll be much safer than we were in most of our battles.”

“Maybe, but I’m want to see it through together with you. I’m staying.”

“If you insist…”

*

The news is mostly about the dead. People attempt to guess what happened based on the images and their own world view.

Inaho hears of riots breaking out in certain cities, started by martians who chose to believe the UFE had a hand in it.

Inaho doesn’t think that is impressive; they had no evidence to believe such a thing, so the fact that they happen to be correct means nothing to him.

He foregoes the television and goes back to his machinations.

*

His cellphone rings. The number is unknown, but Inaho accepts the call anyway.

“Yes?”

“Inaho Kaizuka.”

It’s Mazuurek. Probably. The tone is cold in a way Inaho had never imagined with the warm, kind man. He knows what this must be about.

“This line isn’t safe-”

“It is, for a short while.”

_So they have technology to screen calls as well? That’s not too unexpected, but I wonder if it’s something only a Landing Castle is able to do, or if it’s possible to add this to my phone. I must find a way to ask the Warden without mentioning this call._

“I see. Go on, then.”

“Did your visit to my Landing Castle have anything to do with... _this_?”

If he liked Mazuurek less, Inaho would have told him to be more specific. But he hears the hurt in the last syllable and doesn’t want to prolong Mazuurek’s uncalled for guilt any further.

“No. My visit was for personal reasons that did not affect or were involved in the deaths in Count Mikael’s Landing Castle in any manner.”

He hears Mazuurek let out a shuddering breath on the other end and when he speaks again, the tone is tired but no longer sharp.

“Oh good. I thought...I mean, the timing was such that I couldn’t help but wonder...I apologize for suggesting-”

“It was a logical train of thought. There’s no need for an apology.”

“Thank you. But...I need to ask...did you know about it?”

“Not when I went to you, no.”

“Were you involved in it?”

“...Yes.”

“Were you _forced_ into it?”

“I volunteered.”

“You’re better than that. You wouldn’t have participated in such a thing without a reason, so why?”

“People dear to me were being forced into it. I needed to join them, and ensure that they didn’t get hurt.”

“...I can’t hold that against you. I don’t suppose you can tell me details? The conversation is still safe.”

“I’m not sure which details you want. You’ve most likely figured out who is behind this by now.”

“I just want to know specifically who to look out for.”

“All of them. It doesn’t matter what their individual feelings were: all the higher ups sanctioned it.”

Mazuurek says something under his breath that might have been a curse. “What about Her Majesty?”

Inaho blinks. “I cannot affirm this completely, but it’s my belief Asseylum would never-”

“ _No!_ I didn’t mean _that_! Of course Her Majesty wasn’t involved in this! I meant, have you heard from her? How is she taking the news?”

“I haven’t spoken to her,” Inaho admits and, hoping to deviate Mazuurek from asking why, adds, “Have you?”

“No,” Mazuurek laments, “but Klancain said she hasn’t been feeling well since the news broke, which is only natural.”

 _Klancain?_ “You two seem to have become close friends.”

“Hm? A-Ah, I wouldn’t say that!” Had Inaho just heard a stutter? _Is he nervous about being friends with the future Emperor?_ “We just speak from time to time. I’m sure he also indulges the others Counts.”

“Who called whom this time?”

“Ah, Klancain called me. I wasn’t even sure if I should intrude after hearing such news.”

“He called to speak about the incident?”

“I’d call it a massacre, not an incident,” Mazuurek snapped. “And yes, as a matter of fact. I think he needed someone to lend him an ear.”

“...And he chose you, and not his bride?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Mazuurek says, but not unkindly, “he might not want to tell her his feelings because he wants to be there for her, not trouble her more.”

“I see. Mazuurek?”

“Yes?”

“What I said cannot reach even other Counts’ ears.”

“Of course not, I won't tell anyone.”

Inaho believes him.

“I wanted to ask so many things, but we have barely a few minutes left.”

“Be wary. Of everyone.”

“I have been for a long time.” Mazuurek chuckled. “How do you think I’ve survived as a Count despite having a reputation for kindness and no subterfuge?”

Inaho’s lips twitch into a small smile. “Point taken.”

“I appreciate the warning, nonetheless. Now, how did they manage to get into the Castle unnoticed? I swear on my life nothing you say will pass my lips.”

Inaho closes his eyes; he knows what Mazuurek really wants to hear but he doesn’t think the Count should know, so he evades it. “They invaded only after the Count was already dead. The Landing Castle was down and so there were no defense mechanisms operating.”

“How did they kill Count Mikael?”

“They had someone pilot a martian kat.”

“Inaho, you’re being too vague. What...oh, time is up. I’ll call you again.”

The call ends abruptly. _So there’s a time limit for calls but perhaps not a limited number of calls._

It seems setting it up is time consuming, since minutes pass and Inaho’s phone doesn’t ring. Then again, he'd never given Mazuurek his phone number, so how had the technology found him?

More importantly, he may have time to get additional feedback.

*

“Excuse me? How is this even a question? Lie, of course,” Lemrina states without hesitation when Inaho explains the situation to her and Rayet.

Rayet doesn’t look like she agrees. “But-”

Inaho cuts her short, unsure of how much time they have left before Mazuurek manages to call again. “Why?”

“Why? You want to tell a Count that Slaine is alive, surely you can see the negative repercussions of that? He could come here and take Slaine as his own captive, or murder him.”

Rayet nods. “I understand your point of view, but Count Mazuurek isn’t like that.”

Lemrina raises an eyebrow. “So you do have other martian friends.”

“Not really a friend. At all. I just agree that after what I saw of him, he’s not that bloodthirsty. And he keeps his promises since he helped us.”

“...Helped you? Do you mean to tell me that the audience he had with me after escaping was a plan of yours?”

“Yes,” Inaho replies. “We freed him and asked him to deliver Asseylum’s pendant to her. Well, not exactly her pendant but details aren’t important. We also suggested the Asseylum working with Slaine might not have been the real one.”

Lemrina shudders. “You really did control every inch of the war’s outcome.”

Inaho frowns slightly. “Hardly so. We needed to rely on Mazuurek because we had no other choice. Had we not met him-”

“Had you not met him my sister would not have received Slaine’s pendant and regained her memories. Pardon me for not being currently glad you did meet.”

Rayet shrugs. “Fair enough. Anyway, this guy is trustworthy, and even back in the war he took care of the terrans in the land he invaded so all in all he’s not so bad as far as martian Counts go.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t kill if he deems it necessary. If he’s so loyal to my sister, how will he react to knowing Slaine is alive?”

“Given his loyalty to her,” Inaho says, “I don’t believe he would lay a finger on Slaine if he knows he’s alive based on her whim.”

“What if he decides Asseylum doesn’t know what’s best and it should be better to kill Slaine for her sake? Or what if he believes she has abandoned him ando so he can kill him?”

“You’ll have to trust mine and Rayet’s conclusion on this. He is not the sort to do either.”

“Even so, we’re still giving my sister an ally that could come to her aid should we rescue Slaine.”

Rayet snorts. “If we got Slaine out they could just lie about why he was locked up and not dead. So you might get people after Slaine even if they don’t know the truth. In fact, hey, maybe telling him will be better?”

“How so?” Lemrina asks.

“Look, Asseylum not only decided this _one_ guy has rot in secrecy while every other damn martian murderer is out and about, but she lied about it. What if knowing this breaks his trust in Asseylum?”

“I considered the same possibility,” Inaho says, “It’s not certain he will, but it isn’t too improbable. And should that happen, we’d gain an ally.”

“But that’s not certain.” Lemrina sighs. “I still don’t understand why we’re even having this discussion. Kaizuka, why are you so reluctant to lie to this man?”

“Because he values trust. Should the truth come out eventually, he will turn against me if I lie to him now. And as I am now, I will not able to excuse this lie by claiming I did it for Asseylum’s sake. That, the fact that considering his character the chances of him acting against Slaine are slim to none, and then the possibility of him helping our cause.”

Lemrina sighs again. “Fine. Ultimately I don’t really have a say in this. You’re the mastermind tactician here, and the one that knows this Count.”

“You are both intelligent, and have viewpoints different from mine. I wanted your opinions to see if there was something I had missed, or if you would agree with me. If there are no further objections, I will lie to him.”

Both stare at him.

“What?” Rayet says, nonplussed. “After all of that you decide to not tell him?”

“I...am wondering the same thing as Rayet.”

“Ultimately the pros of telling him are too uncertain. He may change his heart about Asseylum, and in the event that he does, he may aid us. It’s not high enough of a probability. And while I do stand by the belief he will not rush over here to kill Slaine, he might be willing to do it if the UFE continue to use him to attack unsuspecting martians against Asseylum’s wishes. In this scenario, I don’t want to risk Slaine’s life on such uncertain grounds.”

Lemrina nods, pleased, while Rayet crosses her arms, fuming.

“At least put your conversation on speaker so we can listen in when he calls,” she demands, to which Inaho agrees.

It takes another five minutes before his phone finally rings again.

“It’s me again,” Mazuurek says when Inaho picks up. Lemrina and Rayet watch him attentively.

“How were you able to procure this number?”

“Am I bothering you?

 _Yes, I don’t want to answer the question you’ll put to me._ “I’m curious.”

“Well, I suppose I should apologize for that,” Mazuurek says, sounding sheepish. “Extra protection measures were taken at my Landing Castle when Her Highness came to visit. One included verifying all electronic devices in the premises. And since you were inside, your phone was picked up. But don’t worry, we didn’t pry into it. We couldn’t, anyway. I just thought it might come in handy.”

“It’s fine. And it was thoughtful of you to keep it. I never considered giving you my number myself because I felt it wouldn't be wise to call you. The phone is UFE standard issued, and they maybe be able trace and listen to calls when they see fit. I don’t suppose there’s a way to call you in secrecy?”

“I’m afraid not. It relies on aldnoah inside the Castle.”

“I see.”

“Let’s go back to the matter at hand before I need to call you a third time. I thought about it and there’s no way a terran piloting a martian skycarrier would fool the Landing Castle. Controls between terran and martian are different and even if the UFE had a genius pilot that could learn it in a short window of time, they’d still need to know the moves for it.

“Not only that, but even if they were able to convince the Landing Castle to not shoot them on sight, they’d still have to land inside it, act like a martian soldier convincingly and have the Count take them to a room alone. I saw the footage, Inaho. Count Mikael was in his study when he was killed, and I can’t imagine any terran managing to fool martians to that point. Was it...you?”

“No.”

“Who was it, Inaho? If the UFE has such a skilled terran, or such detailed information about our ways, I need to know. And if they have a martian under their thumb, I need to know too.”

“Mazuurek, this is knowledge you might be better off not knowing.”

“You think someone will try to silence me? Only if I talk, which I won’t.”

“It’s not just that. Just being aware of it might not be ideal.”

“Inaho they’re now using dirty tricks to murder us and hide their crimes. I need to know. What could possibly be so bad?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“...Excuse me?”

“The person is a friend, being threatened by the UFE to work for them. To tell you their name may be detrimental to them.”

“You don’t trust me.”

“I don’t trust our situation. You might wish to harm them for the sake of your own.”

“Inaho, I swear I will neither reveal the information or seek this person out. Of course, if they turn up at my Landing Castle I will attack them but nothing else. I need this name to protect my people, not attack anyone.”

Rayet makes nervous motions with her hands, mouthing for him to say it. Inaho shakes his head at her.

“I’m sorry, I-”

Rayet makes an enraged noise and lungs at him.

Once, he might have been able to block her. But he hadn’t been expecting this, his lack of an eye leaves him at an disadvantage and, worse, while Rayet still trains, he doesn’t, making her more physically fit than him now.

Too quickly, Rayet has him on the ground, phone in her hand.

“It’s me,” she says quickly into it. “So you really swear? And are you alone, without a doubt sure no one could be listening to this call? ”

“Yes to all of that!”

“ _Rayet_!” Lemrina and Inaho say in unison.

She ignores them. “Okay, then I’m going to you and tell you this personally when I can.”

Picking himself off the ground, Inaho stares at her.

“Why personally?” Mazuurek asks.

Rayet huffs. “No offense but I’ve been at this too long to easily give out important information over a phone call. Someone could be listening in without even your knowledge. Backstabbing is hardly new between your people. But I trust you, so if we can speak personally I’ll tell you.”

“...Thank you. When will you come?”

“Dunno yet. I’m going to be stranded with Inaho for a while thanks to a storm. After that I’ll find a way to get to you safely. Call us in after the storm is past.”

“How will I know when that is?”

“It’s a pretty big storm, it should be on the news. And I’m sure whatever magic you’re using to make this happen should be able to trace the location of Inaho’s phone right now.”

“Good point. I...sincerely apologize if I’ve caused you any difficulty over this call. Thank you for trusting me, I won’t disappoint you.”

Rayet chuckles. “You better not, none of my sworn enemies survive.”

With that, she ends the call and turns to look at Inaho and Lemrina squarely in the eye.

“Lemrina I get, but don’t you look at me like that, Inaho!” she snaps. “Remember when we freed him that time? We put ourselves, our UFE base and our _friends_ on the line because we believed him. And, oh, maybe you did it because that damn eye of yours helped you be sure he was trustworthy, but there’s no reason to suppose he’s changed! He didn’t harm any of us for Asseylum or his people then, why would he do so now?

“Look, maybe you’re being more conservative than usual with your gambles because you don’t have that eye anymore, or maybe you’re extra careful with Slaine out of love, guilt or pity over his shitty situation. Maybe it’s all of that. Well, whatever it is, I’m here and I say: you _have_ to take a risk eventually, and it might as well be with Mazuurek.”

There’s silence, and Lemrina is the one to break it.

“You trust this man with your life?”

“Yes.”

Lemrina slumps slightly in her chair, looking defeated. “Then I suppose I must trust your judgement. After all, I was trusting a group of rebel strangers to truly have Slaine’s best interest at heart.”

“Was?” Rayet asks, the understanding lights her face. “Oh right, you met with a former friend in the last meeting.”

“Yes, but before that I was already half way to trusting them. Let’s hope neither of us are wrong about who we give our trusts to. Now, Kaizuka, what do you have to say?”

Inaho closes his eyes briefly and rubs his temples, feeling the familiar pinpricks of pain starting.

“Rayet made some good points. I have been more careful than I once was. It might be maturity-”

Rayet and Lemrina snort in unison, Inaho ignores them and continues.

“-but what Rayet said made sense, too. Slaine’s situation is even more dire than our own used to be, and I don’t have my analytical machine to aid me, so it’s only natural that I move more carefully now. If you think we should tell him the truth we will. With two conditions.”

“What?”

“One, we use the time we have to think carefully on how to do this. How to word the truth to benefit us. I’m sure Lemrina is better at this than I am.”

“...Should I take that as a slight?”

“No, it’s a very useful skill, which I don’t have. And condition number two, we tell Slaine and he has no issue with this.”

*

Slaine takes the news easily.

“Fine by me, tell him,” he says offhandedly, taking a card from Inaho.

With a frown, Lermina asks, “Are you sure? Slaine, consider the negative repercussions this might have for you.”

Slaine shrugs. “If these two trust this man so much, I don’t see why not.”

Rayet looks smug, but Inaho isn’t satisfied yet.

“Even if we trust him, he might still act out in an unforeseen way.”

“Such as?” Slaine’s tone doesn’t sound curious, but indulging. To Inaho it’s clear he already understands the issues but wants to hear them before responding.

“He could reveal your existence to the world,” Lemrina points out. “And then the UFE may really kill you to cover it up.”

“Only if this Count is stupid enough to reveal it to the world at large. And I know he isn’t, considering his involvement in the end of the war.”

“Maybe he won’t care what happens to you,” Rayet says, then realizes she’d been sucked into arguing against her own decision and quickly adds, “not that he’d do that.”

“He doesn’t have to care about what happens to me to avoid announcing it to the world. Afterall, if he does that, he’ll be giving time for the UFE to murder me and hide any evidence before anyone can arrive here. In that case, he’ll be left with no certain evidence of his statement.”

“He could take you captive,” Lemrina points out.

“I can’t imagine this man being any worse than this place.”

“And martians liked Slaine, in the end, so they wouldn’t mistreat him as they did before,” Inaho adds.

Lemrina isn’t satisfied. “What if he decides to kill you?”

“...I trust Inaho and Rayet’s judgments.”

*

“Did you mean what you told Lemrina about trusting our judgement?” Inaho asks later.

From now on, he and the others will not always visit Slaine together, but divide themselves and come at random times, to avoid Miers having a window of time he can do anything.

“Why would it be a lie?” Slaine replies, moving a pawn to eat Inaho’s bishop.

Inaho has already foreseen the loss and ignores Slaine’s pawn, instead focusing on placing his pieces to slowly capture Slaine’s queen.

“You might have no issue with a potential death because you don’t mind dying.” With the new placement of his horse, he’s laid a trap for the queen.

“Would that be an issue? It’s not as if I’m suicidal right now, but that doesn’t mean I have much to live for, or that I don’t deserve it.” He moves his piece according to what Inaho had expected.

“So you still want to die.”

“Still?” Slaine moves the queen to the one square that evades Inaho’s trap. “You talk like I should have stopped.”

“The desire to be killed is hardly the expected state of one’s mind. If you still-”

“Let me rephrase my question before you start your spiel,” Slaine retorts, interrupting him. “For you to assume I could have changed my mind about wanting to die, it means you think something about my situation has changed to reflect that mindset. What, exactly, would that be?”

Inaho blinks, mind racing to consider the proper answer to that. Slaine notices it and chuckles dryly.

“Let’s see...which could it be? The nicer cage? It’s still a perpetual cage, and it doesn't have much in it. Or maybe you were assuming the presence of you three had such an impact that even if I’m still in this situation for life, I would now be fine with it because I could see you all some little while?”

Inaho opens his mouth, the closes it again.

“Well?” Slaine asks, looking triumphant.

Inaho winces when he realizes he has no comeback. Slaine misunderstands and victorious look on his face is changed to concern.

“Is your head acting up again?”

“No. Just...I partially concede your point. Certainly the changes in your situation haven’t been large enough for me to be certain you’d have changed your mind about dying. However, you’re wrong in assuming I thought our presence was so vital. My mistake was not reflecting at all on why I was assuming you could have changed your mind.”

Instead of gloating at Inaho’s admission Slaine groans and his hand momentarily goes up to grasp his pendant before he places it down again.

“Damn it Inaho, let me win an argument for once without feeling guilty about it.”

“...I don’t understand.”

“You look like a kicked dog.”

“I understand the expression but I’ve questioned it’s usage since I doubt there’s a specific look every dog has when they’re-”

“You look _upset_.”

“I’ve been told a few times I never look so.”

“Maybe if those people had to deal with you as much as I have they’d notice it. But granted, you still look like a brick wall compared to normal people,” Slaine says acidly, then makes a face Inaho can’t quite understand but thinks might be regret. “Look, I’ve managed to beat your arguments once or twice before and you didn’t look upset, so is this about me?”

 _Do you still need to ask that at this point?_ Inaho nearly says, but recalls Slaine’s history and decides that maybe, Slaine has reason to need more repeated reassurances than normal. “Yes.”

Slaine makes an annoyed noise at the back of his throat and tugs at his hair.

“Look, you can’t get down because you failed to make my life a happy one. Last I checked, you were a retired tactician not a miracle worker. Besides, you don’t know that much about me, there’s too much baggage for you to simply remove. If you’re doing everything because you enjoy the challenge of improving people’s lives-”

“That’s not it.”

“If that’s not it, you can stop acting like it’s your ultimate goal. Somethings are beyond your abilities. Check.”

“...I’ve been told that before,” Inaho says and pauses momentarily to remove the threat to his king. “I was told that more than once during the war. And we know I fared in that.”

Slaine blinks, then chuckles.

“You have more pride than it seems at first.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I think it’s only natural considering all that you’ve done.”

It’s only logical that his achievements be recognized, yet Inaho still feels a small bubble of happiness that Slaine acknowledged it.

“Anyway,” Slaine says, fidgeting slightly, “my point is...I didn’t say I want to die, I just pointed out your reasons for being so sure I shouldn’t feel like that were weak at best.”

“So you…”

“I don’t know,” Slaine admits softly, “I mean, when I consider the present then I’m happier than I’ve been for years. Afterall, I was also unable to leave when I was under Count Cruhteo’s rule and though I had more space to walk in, I didn’t have friends and was...ah...not well treated by the martians..

“And while Count Saazbaum,” there’s a note of pain in his voice as he says the name, “treated me worlds better and I had Lemrina and Harklight, I didn’t see them as my friends. At least not then, and the other martians still distrusted me and there was the tension of trying to win favors, protect Asseylum and win a war…

“So all in all, I’m at present happier than I’ve been before. However….when I think of the future, it’s bleaker. With Count Cruhteo and as a Count myself, I always had hope that things would improve somehow. Maybe Count Cruhteo would acknowledge me, maybe Asseylum would take me away from him, maybe the war would finally end, and she would wake up. But now there’s really not...anything I can hope towards. The UFE isn’t going to reverse their decision and tell the truth about me, much less release me. And even if Lemrina were to tell my whereabouts to martians and they freed me, I’d still be loathed and once again having to deal with a war. Oh, and I’d have to fight for my survival yet again.

“Honestly, this is why I dislike how you three insist this punishment is unfair. I don't want to believe you. I can’t believe you. It’s bad enough when I tell myself this is what I deserve, to think I don’t makes surviving this unbearable.”

“...Then don’t think about it. You said the present is bearable? Then focus on that. It’s illogical to despair over something abstract like a future when your present makes you happy.”

Slaine once again chuckles. “And here I thought you might start spouting flowery words about how I will escape or something. I’m glad you aren’t like that.”

Inaho nods, “I understand some people need such words to live, even if they are lies. However, I’m not sure if that’s what you want, and promising things I’m unsure of might simply harm you if they don’t come true.”

“So even you agree there’s no hope for me?”

“I didn’t say that. There’s no concrete certainty that you can escape, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible. But a chance for that might take a long while to come, and I while I do believe you should try using your head to think of ways to free yourself, considering your current mental state it might not be wise too. Still, I personally would rather try and fail than attempt nothing and regret the chances I may have let pass by.”

“...”

“Thus, I can’t promise that you will be freed, or tell you to hope for it. However…”

“Yes?”

“You said you hoped Asseylum would get you away from Count Cruhteo, did she even try?”

“...No. Actually, she was the one who requested he take me in. But she didn’t know how I was being treated.”

“Nonetheless, I, at least, intend to try to improve your situation. And so do Rayet and Lemrina. If you can’t derive hope from a potential escape, at least understand we care enough to try, no matter the results.”

Slaine says nothing else.

Inaho still wins their match, but it’s a close one.

*

It’s interesting to realize how things have been inverted.

The usually peaceful and congenial city has become somber with the preparations for the storm. Many fled, and the ones who stay are too busy getting ready to move around leisurely.

There is little to do, other than fortify every inch they can get their hands on, and Yuki seems grimmer than usual.

And in preparing for it, even Lemrina has joined them.

She had been curious but not excited for the physical labor, but the moment she caught the pity in Yuki’s eyes as she assured Lemrina she didn’t need to do anything, she insisted.

And so, with Yuki and Rayet hovering close by worriedly, Lemrina learned to nail boards to protect windows.

In the end, of the four of them she seems the one most excited to exert herself physically. Even so, the worry for the damage the storm might cause also dampens her mood.

In direct contrast, Slaine’s cell, which had once been steeped in depressed silence, has become more lively.

There, where every nook and cranny were made and fortified to withstand not just nature but weapons, they don't have to worry about ensuring its safety and relax, playing and replaying games.

Even Miers, it seems, has backed off from trying anything; he barely gives them a glance and, according to Slaine, hasn’t said anything untoward to him for a few days.

“Perhaps he’s realized the hurdle it would be to touch you and has given up,” Inaho says, to which Slaine shrugs.

*

Slaine avoids telling Inaho his own thoughts on Miers’ new behavior.

He...doesn't think Miers backing off is a good sign. Maybe he’s wrong, and former negative experiences have made him susceptible to assuming the worst. And yet…

He can’t shake off the belief something is wrong. It’s not just instinct, but the look in Miers’ eyes when he thinks no one's looking.

Self-assured, cocky. Like someone who thinks he’s superior, and has a secret he wants to boast about but can’t.

Slaine had dealt with people like Miers before. People who wanted to hurt and thought too highly of themselves to give up so easily…

(He’d also dealt with sexual harassment before. Once. But Count Cruhteo had culled it immediately before it escalated into anything traumatizing. Not because his moral code balked at anything being done to a child, but because he refused to allow his men to touch something so filthy as a terran.

He...must ensure he never hints at this to Inaho or Lemrina)

No, Miers isn’t acted defeated, but like someone who is waiting for the ideal moment to strike.

Slaine can’t tell Inaho that. He doesn't think Inaho is the sort to be stalling Miers’ removal, which means whatever he has planned isn’t ready yet. Thus, Slaine doubts there’s much Inaho can do at the moment.

Moreover, it’s clear that preparations for the storm are taxing the three. He sees it in their eyes when they arrive. And yet, they always improve their mood when they’re with him. To be a source of peace to someone else, even for a short while, is new and pleasant, and Slaine would rather not ruin that by admitting that he expects Miers to act soon.

No, he’ll simply...do nothing. He won’t fight Miers, and after he won’t mention anything to the three. Hopefully, Miers won’t be stupid enough to boast to Inaho before he’s removed.

Again, thinking of the future is bleak, so Slaine tries to shy away from it

*

Notwithstanding Miers’ new good behavior, preparations for removing him continue, even if at a slow pace.

“You managed to infiltrate the UFE by having plastic surgery, but how will the martian to substitute Miers disguise himself?” Inaho asks the Warden at one point.

It’s easier to meet now, with most places devoid of people walking by.

“Surgical scars would be too suspicious when coupled with mine, so we’ll have to give him less permanent alterations, such as hair dye and colored contacts.”

“That means you’re not planning to have him pretended to be a deceased official with little images of him lying around.”

“We are. A complete newbie in the UFE would not be able to be given this task under any circumstances. We haven’t proceeded to try and put him here before now because we were searching for an ideal person, and we’ve finally found him. Someone that our man will look similar to with little alterations and that has no family or friends alive.”

Inaho isn’t surprised that they managed to find such a person. If anything, Earth is littered with them. Martian attacks usually obliterated whole cities quickly or in one move, meaning often whole families were decimated. With the high death toll and the calamity sized attacks, it was only natural that it would become easy to fake being someone. However, the UFE would fear that at least, which meant…

“You have at the very least one person infiltrated inside the UFE, and of high rank.”

The Warden blanches. “I…”

Inaho doesn’t give her time to come up with an excuse. “Even if you can find a suitable UFE background for your men, you’d need at the very least one high ranking official working alongside you to green lit putting unknown people in important tasks.”

“I cannot give you such information.”

“I didn't expect you to.” If someone on the high echelons of the UFE was on the martian side, it would explain why some of his suggestions regarding Slaine’s comfort were agreed with without too much resistance.

However, this meant one of three possibilities.

One: that another martian had used plastic surgery to replace a higher up, and was doing such a splendid job at it that no one had become suspicious. Not impossible, but certainly hard to go through.

Two: a terran was behind the martian resistance, aiding them in secrecy for some obscure self-interest. Plausible, yet it would mean a high rank had somehow been able to find the martians and convince them to work with him.

That left the more plausible option: a martian had come in contact with a high ranking UFE member and proposed that he work with the martians with the promise of benefits.

If the last options were correct, it would mean a martian on Asseylum’s entourage was betraying her. Those were the only martians that could have had the freedom and the movement to end up within reach of the more important UFE members. Therefore, there was someone being used as messenger for the martians and terrans...or the mastermind themselves

Nonetheless, all three were possible, so while Inaho leans towards the third option, he can’t discard the other two with the little information he has.

Lemrina seems more willing to trust him these days, he’ll ask her.

He can try asking the Warden the name of this man that will substitute Miers but...he sees no reason to do so. He doubts he’d even recognize the name.

*

“I don’t know,” Lemrina admits begrudgingly. “The person’s identity is known only to the higher operatives.”

“Meaning it’s someone with an important public life figure, that can’t simply disappear easily should there be a leak in information.” It didn’t invalidate any of his previous possibilities, however, so he puts them out of his mind until he has more information.

*

Movies aren’t allowed on Slaine’s cell, or anywhere, at this time, due to the rationing of electricity, so they resort to games and nothing else.

*

“The rules make little sense.”

“Most game rules make little sense to you.”

Inaho ignores the remark. “You can use ladders to climb down as well, so why are-”

“Because the point of this is to go up, so why would someone willingly go down?”

“If that’s so, why are people forced to take the snake. For that matter, why is it a snake and not a slide?”

“Just throw the dice.”

*

Inaho isn’t sure who first gave the idea of playing a game where you must slap your hands down cards that paired with your hand to win.

It doesn’t matter, he’s refusing to ever play it again, given the other three participants seemed more interested in ‘accidentally’ slapping him too hard.

When he left, Slaine was still sniggering at the red mark on Inaho’s cheeks; courtesy of Lemrina getting a little too excited at the prospect of hitting him.

*

“How about truth or dare?” Rayet suggests at one point.

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Slaine states with no hesitation.

*

“I still think we should give poker a try,” Inaho suggests.

“I’ll play Russian Roulette with you before I play poker,” Rayet grouses.

“What’s that?” Lemrina asks and, when Rayet explains, shakes her head. “That wouldn’t be wise; he’s played that and won before, hasn’t he?”

Inaho nearly cracks a smile at that. Slaine, however, winces when no one is looking.

*

“Hey, why don’t we use the storm to free Slaine?” Rayet asks.

Inaho shakes his head. “I already considered that, given he’ll have barely anyway watching over him and it's likely the cameras will be powered off.”

“Then…”

“The weather will be dangerous. The guards will only reach the cell because the UFE will be escorting them in and out in an armored vehicle that should withstand the harsh conditions.”

“Your car is military too, I think it can also stand the weather,” Rayet insists.

“It’s not a new model, and has had a lot of the exterior protection removed for easier day to day driving. Also, there’s the matter of sight. If the downpour and wind expected happens, we’ll be blind and having to deal new obstructions to the road. Without some superior GPS technology aiding us, reaching the cell and then getting out intact using the car will be near impossible unless at a very slow speed.”

“So we steal the UFE one.”

“It will have a tracker and also, to precisely avoid such things, it will only drop off and pick up the guards during shift changes then leave. It won’t stay near the house permanently. “And if that were not enough, there’s the matter of what to do after that. We don’t have a means to get Slaine far away from here. All flights have been cancelled in the cities near here.

“The moment the UFE knows Slaine is gone, they’ll crack down on this place without sparing any efforts. We won’t manage to keep him hidden from them for long in the vicinity. For a break out to work, we would have needed a plane to put him with a destination he could hide from the UFE. Ideally, we’d need a Kataphrakt for this to work.”

Inaho sighs. “I had already considered freeing him during the storm but, as you can see, we don’t have the means to do it.”

*

The next time Inaho arrives in his cell, he’s alone and looking the worse for wear.

Slaine forces him to sit in a chair and tells him he’s getting a massage, like it or not.

Inaho doesn’t even attempt a feeble protest, almost throwing himself at the proffered chair.

Not a good sign.

“What happened?” Slaine asks, fingers searching for the knots on Inaho’s back. There were many.

“Why do you assume something did?”

“I did notice your condition deteriorating somewhat the past few days. The pain is only expected when you haven’t sought professional help despite all that happened during our mission, and now you’re dealing with planning to remove Miers and being safe for the storm too. But you look much worse today then you did yesterday, so something else must have been added to your stress.”

“...Do I really look so debilitated?”

“I wouldn't say you look bad, just not your usual self. I don't know how to explain it since it’s not as if you show emotions normally but...uh...your movements are slower, you’re replying a second slower, there’s some sweat on you and the look on your eyes seems less focused sometimes.”

“I see.”

“So, what else happened?”

“...The Warden has just decided on the substitute should the two guards that are to guard you during the storm become suddenly unavailable. The choice was based on whoever volunteered.”

 _Ah_. Slaine has an inkling to what probably happened. His hands are slow and careful on Inaho’s back so that he can control any reactions to what he thinks Inaho is going to say next.

“...Miers volunteered.”

Slaine isn’t surprised. At all.

“I see.”

“...Slaine, do you know how the guards gain entrance to this cell?”

“It can't be anything difficult since Rayet got here.”

“During the busiest hours, doors are locked by key alone. But when there are less personnel around, fingerprint scanning is used and one must have specific authorization to access anywhere.

“Since there will be only two people here, access will be restricted by key and fingerprint. Moreover, it will be specific to certain places only. Of course, given a likely power outage most of the rooms will be accessible with only a key since the electronic identification will be out of work, but to reach this cell a person will need the fingerprint.

“And for added safety, only the fingerprint the Warden authorizes will work during the storm. Do you understand what that means?”

“...Miers can’t come in here without her allowing it?”

“Yes.”

_He isn't that smart, he could take out the two so that he'd have to be put in charge of me._

Inaho, naturally, has already thought the same, because he says, “I made certain to tell the Warden in front of him that, should that situation occur, I must be told and that I will come here along with him to help ensure that you are guarded.”

 _I wonder, will Miers snap and doubt that Inaho will come, or will he back off?_ “Well, if you said that, I don’t see him acting out. He wouldn’t want to risk getting in trouble with the UFE,” Slaine says out loud, trying to reassure Inaho.

“Yes, I suppose he won’t,” Inaho says and, since Slaine is looking at the back of his head, he can’t tell by tone alone if Inaho believes his own words. He decides to change the subject.

“Inaho, when this is done, _please_ go to a doctor. Take Lemrina with you. Watching you slowly wither because of me isn’t any fun to me anymore.”

“...I will, eventually, since I won’t be productive if my state deteriorates further.”

“Good.”

“Slaine, if Miers is to substitute, _I will come_.”

Slaine says nothing.

*

Slaine glances at the square he fell on and snorts. “I’m going to prison. _Again_.”

Lemrina sighs. “And it seems my piece needs to go to the hospital. This game is quite similar to real life, is it some form of terran technology?”

“No,” Inaho states tiredly, bored with having to play Game of Life. Nonetheless, he dutifully takes the dice from Lemrina and throws it. “It’s only your minds looking for similarities between your own situations and the game options and extrapolating coincidences.” He moves his piece and glances at the board. “See? My piece states I’m getting married, that is nothing like real life.”

It’s Rayet’s turn.

“Huh, I retired. Guess that’s not too bad.”

Slaine goes again, managing to throw the dice and getting the number that lets him out of jail. He moves his piece and sees what he’s landed on. “I’m getting married too,” he says, and takes a piece to put beside his own.

Rayet notices the color.

“You took a blue piece. Isn’t that supposed to be for men?”

Slaine blinks down at it, then shrugs. “I guess? I wasn’t paying attention, it doesn't really matter.”

“Hm, I suppose not,” Rayet says, yet her gaze turns sharper. “Say, Slaine, you’re straight right?”

Slaine drops the dice he is handing Lemrina.

“W-What? Where did that question come from?”

“Just wondering.”

Inaho is unsure about which should be the best course of action. Allowing Rayet to continue to badger Slaine would wield results without him needing to ask and thus without becoming suspicious.

However, there’s no reason why he should know it. No matter the reply, Inaho has no chance with Slaine, so any answer is meaningless. Furthermore, if Rayet continues with this line of questioning, she might accidently reveal something about him…

“Rayet,” Inaho says, making sure he doesn’t speak quickly or with any emotion, “I don’t see the use of this line of questioning, let’s resume the game before our time is done.”

“It’s just a question,” Rayet insists.

It seems Inaho’s intervention gave Slaine enough time to compose himself a little. “I don’t see you stating _your_ sexuality,” he snaps in reply.

“I like-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Childishly, Slaine covers his ears with his hands. “If you tell me you’ll start insisting that if you told me I have to tell you yours, so I don’t want to know.”

Inaho glances at Lemrina, who is doing a valiant effort of hiding her disappointment. He sighs.

“Rayet, cease this,” he says more insistently, and Rayet looks annoyed but shrugs.

“Fine, fine. I was just wondering if he went nuts for Asseylum because he was in love with her.”

Slaine hesitates before replying with a tired groan. “I wasn’t in love with her! Well, I _think_ I might have had a crush on her at the very start but afterwards she became too…” he turns crimson and swallows his words. “Just...it wasn’t like that.”

Rayet doesn't look satisfied, but a warning glare from Lemrina has her backing off. The game is resumed in awkward silence.

*

“What was Rayet’s goal with that question?” Slaine asks later, when it’s just him and Inaho and their chess match is almost over. Inaho is winning easily; Slaine’s thoughts clearly elsewhere.

“You think she had motive other than understanding your actions for Asseylum?” Inaho replies carefully.

“Yes. I think...I think it was for Lemrina.”

“Lemrina?”

“Maybe I’m being too conceited here but...I think she used to have feelings for me.”

 _You aren't being conceited, you’re being blind_. “I think that’s correct.”

“...Oh. I was hoping Count Saazbaum and Harklight were wrong.”

_This Harklight again._

“They suggested as much to me and I didn’t really believe them.”

“So you believe Rayet asked you for Lemrina’s sake to discern if your lack of interest in her was perhaps due to her gender?”

“I...think that might be it. Lemrina and Rayet seem quite close these days.”

“It’s possible,” Inaho agrees, and doesn’t say it simply to cast suspicion away from his own interest in the matter.

Slaine sighs. “Well, if that’s it...I think Lemrina has moved on from me now.” He looks relieved about that. “But if ever she recalls that and feels like she wasn’t good enough, tell her I’ve usually felt attracted to men.”

“Is that a lie for her sake or the truth?” Inaho asks before his brain can regain control of his mouth. He mentally chides himself and adds hastily. “It’s mere curiosity, but you don’t need to reply since the answer doesn’t really impact me.”

Slaine shrugs as if he's nonchalant about it, but he’s avoiding eye contact and blushing. “It’s...the truth. Well, it’s not as if there were that many women around for me to look at so I don’t know if I really am attracted to them or not but...at least men I’m certain of.”

Something stupid inside Inaho feels happy. He smothers it quickly, reminding himself this means nothing.

“...I see. You don’t seem to mind saying that too much now, is there a reason you didn't want to say it earlier?”

“Rayet would find a way to pick on me using that information. Or she’d not rest and demand details, like if I’d been in a relationship-”

_Have you? What about this Harklight you’ve once again mentioned?_

“-and I don’t want such annoying questions. You, on the other hand, I knew wouldn’t give a damn.”

“...Correct. It...doesn’t interest me in any way. I’ll only mention what you told me if I believe it to be necessary. Checkmate.”

Slaine looks at the board with indifference and Inaho gets up from the table and moves to leave.

He’s nearly at the door when Slaine blurts out.

“What about you?”

Inaho freezes. He turns around slowly, willing to show not even a flicker in his eyes. “You’re interested in my sexuality?”

Slaine’s face is completely red and he shakes his head insistently.

“I just wondered briefly since we were on the subject! But...don’t answer, I don’t really care.”

Inaho isn’t going to wait for him to change his mind. “Okay,” he says curtly and turns back to the door quickly.

“Ah, but...one more thing?”

Reluctantly, Inaho turns to Slaine again.

“Uh...just don’t worry about being in danger, okay?”

Now Inaho is confused. “I don't understand.”

“What I mean is...I’m not going to attack you or anything. I...maybe you might worry about that since I’ve done it before but…”

“...I’m well aware the bite was merely a threat, and it’s clear you regret it profusely. You are not the sort to harass people, and I don’t believe your sexuality affects that. Furthermore, even if you have some interest in men, it’s clear you would not develop any for me.”

Slaine’s face contorts slightly, no doubt trying not to laugh at the thought of liking him.

“Thus, between your lack of interest in me and, more importantly, your character there is no reason for me to be concerned.”

“Ah, okay then.”

*

Three days before the storm, Slaine notices no difference, as his cell is buried too deep and restricted for any sign of the weather outside to come to him.

He hears from Lemrina, however, that the wind has picked up already.

*

Two days before it arrives, the winds have risen to the point walking outside is a hurdle, Rayet says, and dark clouds are looming.

Slaine wishes he could feel it, but doesn’t bother voicing such a hopeless wish.

*

The day prior to the storm and Rayet shows signs of being in a hurry, despite Lemrina and Inaho’s insistence that there is none.

The wind is strong and now it's raining along with it. Rayet worries that since they need to take a road besides the beach to get home, that will be invaded by the sea and leave them stranded.

Slaine ushers them out when he hears them, pointing out that initially he had no visits for weeks, so a day or two will be nothing. Besides, he’d only feel guilty if they became stranded due to him.

As they depart, he wonders if Inaho will really manage to reach him if he needs to, since the weather tomorrow will be much worse.

He tries not to think about it.

*

Slaine sleeps fitfully through the night, but still has sufficient soldier training to wake up around the usual time.

He sees a guard; the same one that was there the night before, coming to his cell with breakfast and a worried look in his face.

_He’s been here too long, his shift should have ended by now, which means the next guards are late…_

He gives Slaine his breakfast and, still looking worried, then leaves.

At one point, the lights briefly flicker and go out, but are immediately back again, though dimmer than before.

_I guess this means they lost the normal energy source and this cell is running on the reserve generator like Inaho said…_

_That means the cameras aren’t working._

The next time he hears footsteps, Slaine looks up from the book he’s reading and finds himself looking at Miers’ smug face.

He...isn’t surprise at all, though his heart sinks anyway.

Miers smiles at him, opens the cell door and…

Steps aside, leaving it open and unblocked.

Slaine stares at the open doorway, so confused he barely registers what is being said, only that he is being spoken to.

“What did you say?” He demands, confusion giving way to tension. This is new, and it worries him.

“Are you deaf? I said that you’re free. There’s only us two in here, and I’m letting you out. So go on, move it. Leave.”

It takes a few seconds for Slaine to fully register the meaning of his words. The way he moves out of the way, leaving the open cell door and the corridor beyond free gives credence to them.

It makes Slaine stand up from the bed and take several steps. Not towards the proffered freedom, of course, but backwards, away from it, arms crossed over his stomach protectively.

He hasn’t been so naive in years.

“ _Why?_ ”

“Because that bastard is giving me too much trouble, that’s why,” Miers replied, looking irritated but not at Slaine. “I thought this job was going to be easy, or at least fun, but then I realized I’m stuck in a fucking hole in the ground city in the most boring job and can’t even goddamn boast about what I do. You’re pretty enough, so I thought I might as well entertain myself with you.”

Miers smile is sickening, and Slaine shivers in disgust.

“But then that Kaizuka keeps stopping me so he can study or keep you intact for his masters or whatever. He could let me have a piece at least.”

_He’s still under the impression Inaho only stays with me to watch and study me._

“So, really, if it’s going to be so troublesome to have you and there are no other perks to this shitty guard duty, I want out. But I _can’t,_ because this shitty job is supposed to be permanent unless they take me off it.”

“What about killing me?” Slaine asks, although Inaho had already told him the answer to that a while ago; he simply wants to verify if Miers will tell the truth.

“I considered that, but I can’t do it either. They’ll have my neck if I do, which is ridiculous considering who you are.” His face contorts with anger momentarily before he tries to smooth his features again.

“I’d kill you and make it look like you ran, but I’d need to find a place to bury your body in this shitty weather and I’m not going to risk that. So, having you leave is the only option I have left.”

“You’ll be punished for that too.”

“Not if I can make it look like it was the last shift’s fault. Let’s say...they were too busy wanting to go home to notice they dropped the spare cell key and you took it. When I came to give you your meal you ambushed me, threatened me with a knife, knocked me out and ran off. Look, I even prepared the wound already.”

Proud at his own plan, Miers points to his upper arm and Slaine, who had been so far concentrating mostly on the opened door, finally notices the gash and blood in it.

It’s in a completely stupid place. Near the shoulder, somewhere it wouldn’t have cut an artery or any major muscles. Who would stab him up there? Well, perhaps if someone had been aiming for Miers’ neck and he blocked it with his shoulder….but people would normally block with their hands, or simply push their bodies away.

In other words, that stab wound looks to Slaine as if a complete amateur had tried hurting Miers. Then again, no one knows how proficient Slaine is in such things, so perhaps people would easily believe he’d done it.

Still, the plan is...stupid. Slaine remaining in UFE’s power but hidden is vital to them, if he escapes they would not launch a simple investigation.

What about the word of two guards against Miers’, who will have escaped the ordeal with only suspiciously superficial cuts.

Not to mention…

“Even if I escape, I could still get caught quickly.”

Miers shrugs. “That’s not my problem. Even if they do catch you, they’ll probably not want me around anymore. I’m giving you the chance of a lifetime here, take it.”

It’s too flawed. There are so many ways they can find out Miers was behind it. The question is: is Miers aware of that and lying to Slaine because he has another reason for this little act, or is he simply not smart enough to realize how badly this can end for him?

Actually...perhaps Slaine _is_ giving Miers too much credit. He’d been interacting with Inaho for too long, and it’s possible his expectations of how smart people should be has risen. He’d seen martians that had reached the high title of Count yet had been dumber than bricks. Miers could be a similar case.

Even so, isn’t this too stupid even for him? Slaine tries to ascertain it by mentioning something that has been preying on his mind for a while

“...In-Kaizuka said he’d come.”

Miers shrugs. “He said the same to me. But the weather is pretty damn bad. Guess he didn't make it. Good for you, right?”

Slaine doesn’t deny it. But neither does he make any move to leave. He still doesn’t trust Miers, at all.

Miers becomes impatient and raises one eyebrow.

“You don’t want to go? Maybe you _want_ to spend the day just us two here…” he leers.

Now he’s being threatened to leave. Trap or not, Slaine finds that few things could be less distasteful than what Miers wants to do to him.

So, with trepidation, muscles tense as he waits for something to happen, Slaine moves.

Miers makes no motion to stop him as Slaine nears him, instead pointing at the way to go.

Slaine walks past him…

“One more thing,” Miers says, and Slaine instantly freezes, every muscle taut and ready for whatever might come.

All Miers does is fish out a car key from his pocket and shake it in front of Slaine’s eyes.

“I don’t want you sticking around here and ruining shit just because you were too scared to walk around in this weather, so take my car.”

Slaine hesitates, thinking that this is surely too much, but ends up taking the keys from Miers. They’re heavy and old looking. He continues walking.

Near the end of the corridor is a room on the right wall. The door is slightly ajar and Slaine sees it’s the infirmary. He keeps walking until he reached the door at the end of the corridor.

Slaine slowly goes through it, slowly moves through corridors that have been near him for such a long time and he had never seen before.

And he can’t see them now. As he’d been told, everything beyond his cell and the infirmary were left without power, and thus in complete darkness.

Slaine continues to move slowly, careful to not trip anywhere, while his ears strain for any sound that someone is coming for him.

At one point, he reaches a familiar place. An old corridor he’d once had to move in on. There’s a window on it, where he once watched seagulls go by, but it’s been boarded shut. He moves on, goes up some steps, and finds himself in a large room that is, judging by his touch, furnished like a proper house.

_This must be the upper layer that has to pretend it’s a normal house in case someone snoops in._

The thundering sound of the storm helps guide him towards the exit.

_How much time has passed since I got out of my cell?_

The outside door isn’t open, but it’s not locked either and Slaine easily pushes it so.

The sudden force of the wind beating at him nearly throws him back.

Slaine glances behind him: no one is following him.

With difficulty, he exits.

Wind and rain beat at him, and he can barely make out a feet in front of him.

His clothes are inappropriate and he’s soaked to the bone and shivering within a few seconds.

He doesn't mind the biting cold, however. In fact, Slaine takes a moment to feel the weather around him.

He could stand there all day, just enjoying being finally able to freely feel the terran elements surround him.

But he can't afford to, not in such a perilous situation. And not with the threat of catching pneumonia.

The rain and wind are heavy enough that Slaine can barely see a foot in front of him, so it’s only after a few hesitant steps away from his prison that he sees the car.

It’s parked haphazardly near the door, as if Miers couldn’t have been bothered to take time to put it properly in its place.

And...it’s not a normal vehicle. It’s a military one; large, squared and metal.

Despite that, Slaine enters and seats himself in the driver’s seat, although he makes no move to actually drive.

There is a large circular hatch on the ceiling, clearly for someone to open and shoot out of.

Slaine doesn’t recall cars looking like that when he was young and still on Earth. Then again, after so much fighting perhaps military cars had become commonplace. Or UFE soldiers received it no matter the job.

Slaine tries to take his focus away from the car and back to what matters.

Now that he’s outside and it seems Miers words were true, he wonders: what now?

Given the weather, no wonder Inaho couldn’t reach him. He’s unhappy about it, but doesn’t hold it against Inaho. It’s not his fault. In fact, even in this powerful car Slaine knows he’ll have trouble navigating at all and is really only going to attempt it because he won’t get another chance.

Which brings him to the fact that he’d been trying to delay thinking on as much as possible: he needs to come to a vital decision and he has no one to aid him through it. The last few times he was given important choices, the results were never in his favor.

He clutches his pendant tightly, desperate. It’s not a matter of how to escape in the storm, or to where.

_Should I truly leave my punishment? Do I deserve this or not?_

His instincts tell him to leave, to run away from the lifetime of punishment that had only been bestowed upon him. Punishment that means permanent solitary confinement broken only when the UFE decides he’s useful to murder for them.

No, even if it’s just to drown himself in the nearest sea, Slaine doesn’t want to come back.

Hasn’t he paid his dues? They’ve brokered peace between worlds at his cost, left only him for dead while pardoning everyone else and now used him to murder martians in turn.

Surely he’s allowed to go.

But he’s taken wrong choices before out of selfishness, and maybe he’s only being self-serving by thinking he’s paid for his part. He can’t trust himself.

However…

Maybe he can trust Inaho. If Inaho thinks he shouldn’t be locked up…

He places the key in the ignition and starts the car.

With a pang, he realizes he won’t even be able to say goodbye to Inaho and the others.

*

Inside, Miers waits a minute to see if Slaine will come back. When he doesn’t, he’s satisfied and moves towards the guards’ changing room.

Soon he comes out of it, dragging Inaho’s body towards Slaine’s cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Rewatching the final episode for this chapter, I realized two things: a) That somehow despite the fact that Slaine should be hidden from everyone, the place he was in had a corridor with a window in it (from which Slaine sees seagulls), one that had no shutters to close. So much for secrecy. b) I won't say what it is now. it probably won't be information that spoils the next chapter but just in case, I'll mention the other finding next time, although i have already incorporated it anyway.


	33. Tempesta Pt.3

With every window boarded up, it’s impossible to see the storm, but they can hear it raging about them, and can’t help but wake up earlier than usual due to the sounds.

Lemrina is clearly distraught, unused to anything like it, but tries to hide it.

Inaho pays her no mind; Rayet and his sister have taken to the task of trying to sooth her without hurting her pride. On the contrary, he uses that as a chance to escape to his room without his sister insisting he remain with them.

The internet is down, which is an annoyance, so Inaho keeps his communicating device with the Warden close by and begins reading a book.

He’d never been the sort to panic unduly, and he wasn’t about to begin doing so now; if something happens to Slaine, the Warden should warn him. And if she didn’t... Inaho has no way of knowing.

However, worrying about such an abstract and unlikely possibility will only hinder him, so Inaho sets any worries aside and focuses elsewhere.

Half an hour later, the Warden calls.

Worry immediately prickles at him, but Inaho pushes it down so he can assess whatever he’s about to hear.

“Yes?”

“Kaizuka, I’m afraid there’s been an unfortunate turn of events.”

“Such as?”

“It seems the two that were meant to take over the man’s watch are suffering from food poisoning.”

“Food poisoning,” Inaho echoes.

The Warden thankfully understands his silent question and explains further. “It seems a few of the men chose to go out last night to drink, and something some of them consumed made them unwell. I will, of course, request that the UFE does a formal investigation.”

“Has the substitute been summoned to take over?” That this is anything short of having been planned is too ridiculous for Inaho to even contemplate.

“He has.”

“I see. I dislike the thought of only one man taking over such responsibilities,” Inaho says tonelessly, and only speaks as such because he knows this call is likely monitored and will be listened to at a later time, after he has dealt with Miers. “And the men falling ill at such a time is too suspicious. I’ll go aid the substitute in ensuring nothing goes amiss during this time.”

There is a moment of silence from the Warden.

“But... Kaizuka... how will you even get there?”

“Considering my background, I should manage,” Inaho replies offhandedly, and ends the call before the Warden can waste his time by protesting further.

He grabs the bag he’d made ready for this eventuality and leaves his room. He hesitates on the corridor; he doesn’t want his sister to know that he’s leaving.

He moves carefully, and as he descends the stairs hears them in the kitchen. Good; he can slip through the back door if he can walk past them without being seen.

From the noise they’re all busy cooking something, which means their backs will be to the door. Inaho stops just before it, then passes it quickly and pauses for a few seconds. No call from his sister comes, so he’s succeeded.

Or so he thinks, until his fingers grasp the doorknob and someone’s hand lands on his shoulder.

He turns around; it’s Rayet.

“What happened?” She whispers.

“There’s been an incident. Miers will be alone with Slaine.”

Rayet’s eyebrows furrow. “Damn, that is way too suspicious. What are you planning to do?”

“Go there, naturally.”

“And how are you you planning to do that? Sure, our car is a military vehicle, so the danger of something hitting you or the car slipping are small, but that doesn’t explain how you’ll manage to navigate with little to no sight in this heavy rain, and then there’s the chance that some roads will be blocked.”

From the kitchen, Inaho can hear his sister and Lemrina immersed in reading a cooking book, meaning they likely won’t need to come out in the next minute. Even so, he doesn’t want to tarry due to Slaine.

“Considering my background as a pilot, people will easily believe I’m used to navigating difficult terrain.”

“You lack an eye.”

“I’ll have GPS.”

“Fine,” Rayet concedes, “I could see people believing that excuse. But _I_ know that’s not enough. And why do they need to believe it? What are you going to use that they can’t know about?”

Rather than play games to see how long it will take for Rayet to understand, Inaho takes it out of a pocket and shows her.

His analytical machine.

She stares at it and hisses. “You can’t use that! Last time you used it—”

“Last time I used it to excess, giving it too much access to my braincells and functions and then demanding a lot of it for an extended period of time. I’ll be more cautious this time. I’ll only use it to improve my navigation skills and remove it. There should be no lasting damage.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Last time I used it to aid Asseylum. Do you think Slaine is less deserving of my help?”

Rayet narrows her eyes. “You still suck at reading people if you think such a weak argument is going to work on me! Last time we didn’t know the dangers of that thing!”

“I did. It calculated the dangers of too much usage a long time before. I was well aware of the consequences, but felt, at that time, that it was a necessary risk. I’ve now assessed it to be so again.”

“I still don’t like this.”

“This is wasting valuable time. Are you going to stop me or not?”

“...I’ll go with you.”

“No. You need to stay. The probability is small, but if something happens to me you and the Warden are the only ones who know what I was planning to do, and you’ll need to help my sister and Lemrina.”

Rayet looks torn, used to being on the offensive position of any fight, but after a moment she gives him a reluctant nod.

“Fine. Go before they see you.”

Inaho doesn’t need to be told twice. “Thank you,” he says and leaves.

*

_[Setup sequence initiating]_

_[Access identified]_

_[Turning on primary functions]_

_[User Inaho Kaizuka identified]_

_[Turning on secondary functions]_

_[ **Denied by user** ]_

_[Expanding primary functions]_

_[ **Denied by user** ]_

_[Connection to user’s memory at lowest capacity]_

_[Analysis system at lowest capacity]_

_[Connection to networks]_

_[ **Denied by user** ]_

_[Access to user s—]_

_*_

It took less than five minutes for Inaho to set his analytical machine up. Easy enough, considering he is now using it at its lowest capacity, as nothing more than a glorified navigation system imbued into his brain. It’s all he needs.

Despite the harsh condition and the limits to his machine, the ride still becomes anticlimactic; the car is too fortified for him to worry about the damage, and the machine tells him where to go and what speed to maintain. It’s fine, however; Inaho had never been interested in this form of excitement and, even if he had, he’ll have enough of it when he reaches Slaine, especially if he goes through with his plan.

He had, naturally, already made a contingency plan in case Miers needed to be removed with haste, and though he isn’t sure now what Miers is planning, it might be the time to act it out.

The issue with Miers is, ultimately, his lack of intellect. Miers isn’t that bright, and that makes it harder for Inaho to understand how he’ll act. Is Miers underestimating Inaho’s ability to get there? Could be, it’s expected in this storm.

Or does Miers think he has a plan? Inaho can’t think of any that would work unless Miers has more help. Then again, Miers could simply not be smart enough to realize something he thought out has flaws...

Inaho feels the pinpricks of a headache beginning, so he focuses on what he can do to Miers and decides not to push it. The plan he’d already come up with should cover whatever Miers is doing.

He doesn’t feel the least bit guilty that he’d lied to Rayet; it was necessary, and she, of all people, should understand the need for lying.

Slowly, to avoid too many side effects, Inaho begins giving the analytical machine more access.

*

When he reaches the hidden prison Inaho has a moment of hesitation, hands grasping his tablet. He then realizes there’s no need to take it: it will only be a hindrance occupying one hand and he’d already uploaded the important files to his machine.

He mentally chides himself; no doubt his thought process is slower with the toll of readjusting to the analytical machine, as well as the pain it causes and the strain to keep it at the threshold of what he needs and can handle from it. But this situation isn’t knew to him, and if he had once managed to take down Slaine like this, Miers would prove easy.

Inaho leaves the tablet behind and goes to the house.The interior is dark and Inaho decides to navigate it as such, rather than use his machine and exert himself more over a triviality. Besides, it’s best to keep it hidden under his eyepatch in case he meets Miers.

He doesn’t until he reaches the corridor of the cell. It’s the only place with power still working and Inaho takes a few seconds to readjust himself to the light.

He... hears nothing. Which means little, as from this distance only a few louder noises can be heard from the cell.

Well, Miers can only be in three places: the guards changing room, the infirmary or Slaine’s cell. Only the latter two are lit, and the infirmary room is coming up fast.

The door is ajar and after some quick consideration, Inaho decides it’d be too difficult to sneak past it. Instead he opens his eye from behind the eyepatch, as the material is thin enough that the machine can still use some functions while hidden, and looks inside the room.

“...Kaizuka?” Miers is sitting on the bed reading something, and jolts when he sees Inaho. “I didn’t think anyone would make it here in this weather…”

The analytical machine confirms he is indeed surprised, yet not as much as expected.

“Disappointed?” Inaho asks bluntly. He notices Miers’ arm is bandaged.

“What? No!” The analytical machine determines this to be true. “Why should I be?” The analytical machine determines this confusion to be insincere.

Inaho had missed this. His weakness had always been trying to read people, and of all the functions the analytical machine had been able to do, this ability was the one Inaho had missed the most.

If only it didn’t cost him his life to use it.

“I see. Proceed as you were, then, and I’ll go check on the prisoner.”

“Sure,” Miers replies, as the machine warns Inaho that his heart rate has increased.

Inaho needs to make a risky decision. He does and, knowing the danger, turns his back to Miers and tries to leave the room.

Inaho hears Miers jump off the bed, coming at him, and dodges to the right before Miers can reach him, twisting to look…

Miers has nothing but a heavy metal tray. Good; if Miers is using a blunt object, the probability that he’s trying to knock Inaho out and not just kill him is high.

Inaho dodges and lands a blow to make it looks like he’s giving it his all. Miers snarls and tries to hit him again. This time, Inaho judges the angle of the blow to be safe and doesn’t make an effort to fully avoid it.

The tray glances him and more pain than expected erupts in his head.

 _I miscalculated,_ Inaho realizes, and falls to the ground without pretense. Rather than try to decide if this error was made due to the analytical machine’s side effects, Inaho instead lies down and closes his eyes, pretending to have been knocked out.

It’s dangerous, of course; it’ll be almost impossible to dodge if Miers gives him another blow, but he’s relying on the belief that this is what Miers wants, not brain damage.

There is a moment of silence where all that can be heard is Miers’ heavy breathing while Inaho makes sure to keep his steady. A foot then kicks him in the stomach, but Inaho manages to avoid reacting more than an unconscious person would.

The pain in his head, now outside and inside it, is making things difficult and he fears he won’t manage to keep this up for long.

Thankfully, however, all Miers seems to do is lean down and grab him, dragging him supposedly unconscious self elsewhere. Judging by the distance and the darkness, he’s been put in the guards’ changing room. Perfect; it’ll make things easier to carry out.

He then hears Miers retreat and leave the room. Inaho could simply open his eyes and go about his plan, but there’s no need to recklessly push himself more than he has already done.

He lets go of consciousness completely, letting the analytical machine take over.

*

It only opens Inaho Kaizuka’s eyes when all functions are fully operational. It took 2.06 seconds.

It has the body stand up and checks for major injuries on the host. Nothing. It sets off to obey the orders it was given.

The priority is verifying Slaine Troyard’s safety. It is unaware of why Inaho Kaizuka has decreed this, as the host hasn’t given him access to any memory needless for the task. It’s not, however, it’s job to question it, so it does not.

It walks outside the room and hears noises. The pattern seems to indicate dialogue between two humans. One’s speech pattern and tone match that of the man Inaho Kaizuka told it to avoid unless to protect Slaine Troyard. The other belongs to Slaine Troyard himself.

It walks close enough that it can amplify sound and use heat signature to observe the two without having its presence known.

Slaine Troyard exhibits no sign of having been harmed, though his heart rate is faster than expected. The other man is showing no signs of violence.

It deems Slaine Troyard to be safe and, as such, returns to the room he had been in.

Following instructions and the information Inaho kaizuka had given, it finds the target’s personal tablet among his belongings and easily bypasses the security lock. It then transfers the files Inaho Kaizuka tells him to.

As it’s done, it hears someone walking by on the corridor. A quick check tells it that Slaine Troyard is slowly walking by. Once more, there are no signs that he’s been harmed, so it sees no reason to make itself known to him.

Having done its duty, it goes back to lying on the floor in the exact same position the body had been in and shuts down; any more strain and Inaho Kaizuka’s life would be in danger.

*

Inaho wakes up to a lit room. That he had moved wasn’t unexpected so he has no reaction to it.

“Oh, you woke up already?” Miers voice says from close by.

 _That_ isn’t within Inaho’s calculations. He sits up quickly, which makes his head spin and throb. It becomes bearable quickly, and he looks around to find that he’s in the middle of Slaine’s cell and Miers is standing close, between him and the cell door.

He’d told the analytical machine to protect Slaine at any cost. How, then, is Miers still free and seemingly unscathed? And where is Slaine?

“Need help?” Miers asks, offering a hand.

“Where is the prisoner?” Inaho replies with a question of his own, and stands up without any help. That however, brings about another wave of dizziness. Everything blurs for a moment and he sways. Through the haze, he sees Miers getting closer as if to hold him steady and—

_Ah._

Amidst the new pain, Inaho can only conclude that he truly expected more of himself than he should have; he is clearly handling the strain of the machine worse than expectations.

Afterall, he hadn’t tried to dodge as Miers had stepped closer and, worse, failed to noticed a broken piece of glass Miers had been holding…

Until now, when it’s embedded in his gut.

Miers pulls it away quickly, and Inaho’s hand instinctively covers the wound despite the futility of trying to keep his blood from running out like that. Then, something in Miers’ movements tell Inaho it isn’t over and so, when Miers tries to stab him again, Inaho manages to dodge and is only slightly grazed by the attempt.

Making a split second decision on what would be best, Inaho gives up on trying to press down on the bleeding wound and lunges at Miers’ hand. He misses the correct hold by an inch, but still manages to twist it then use the man’s own weight against him and throw him to the ground. The shard drops out of his hand in the process and Inaho moves towards it.

The pain in his head nearly consumes him, and Inaho wastes precious seconds simply trying to break through the pain. It’s enough for Miers to sit up and go for the shard. Inaho kicks it towards the exit, and behind Miers.

Miers swears and simply lunges at Inaho’s feet, knocking him off balance and into the ground. He then climbs over Inaho’s body and punches him in the head with enough force that his vision whitens.

It recedes in time for him to fully feel as Miers’ doesn’t just step but jumps over his stomach and Inaho can hear at least one rib crack over the all encompassing pain.

He blacks out momentarily, and comes around to realize he’s now in a fetal position, trying to protect his bleeding abdomen. There’s a ringing in his ears and a pounding in his head. He simply can’t move his body. With some effort he turns until he can see Miers standing over him, though even his face is blurry to Inaho now.

Miers takes one look at him and laughs.

“Ha, that should do it, you little fucker. Honestly, I almost thought you weren’t coming. Idiot, if you hadn’t I’d have had my fun and you wouldn’t get to die.”

Inaho is in no condition to fight back; he is barely conscious as it is, but perhaps if he can stall Miers long enough he might be able to come up with something. Besides, he wants answers.

“Where is Slaine?” he rasps out. “And what are you planning?” It’s hard to talk.

Miers pauses but, as expected, decides to humor him and show off now that he assumes he’s won.

“I sent him off,” he explains proudly, “In _your_ car.”

Was his state so bad that he was hearing incorrectly? “You... freed him?”

“Yeah. Not that it’s going to do him much good, in this weather. They’ll catch him eventually and even if they don’t…” Miers shrugs. “I still win. Can that intellect of yours guess why?”

 _Yes,_ Inaho thinks. It’s becoming clear to him now, but it’s so stupid he needs to hear it from Miers’ own mouth. “Tell me.”

Miers looks gleeful to do so. “You’re always going to him alone right? So this time you did the same, but you let it slip that it's only you and me in this hellhole so Slaine kills you. I even thought to use a shard from his mirror so that there's no question of _how_ he got a weapon. Brilliant right?”

 _It’s basic_ , Inaho thinks, but Miers takes his silence as agreement and ploughs on.

“So he kills you, and escapes his cell. He ambushes me and cuts me. I even prepared that beforehand.” He waves his bandaged arm. “Then he knocks me out and escapes this place. This way, it’s all _your_ fault. You get to die for always being in the way of my fun with him and... well... it _is_ a pity I got to do nothing, but at least with Slaine gone I’ll be freed from this shit duty. If I’d known I was signing up for such a dull, damned job I would never have done so. I can’t even brag that I’m taking care of Earth’s enemy!”

“Why... didn’t you just... kill him?”

“And risk myself in this weather to find an appropriate place to dump the body? I’m not stupid. Oh, sure, I could have killed him here but... it would have looked suspicious if I came up with an excuse with two dead bodies here. As it is they’ll have proof of Slaine escaping by the fact that he’s actually on the run. I can’t be blamed for killing him unnecessarily or for failing the security like this. I thought it all out, you see.”

Inaho can’t believe it. He’s…

He’s going to be killed off by an idiot with subpar thinking skills.

Certainly, Miers coming to the UFE with two dead bodies will look suspicious… but so will him  having been supposedly only knocked out by Slaine while Inaho had been killed. Moreover, there’s the circumstances that forced Miers to work the shift would be quickly examined, and whatever he’d done would come to light.

Inaho tells him as much. Miers just laughs.

“Don’t bother trying to scare me, I’ve done this before and it worked out fine even though I hadn’t planned it out as carefully as this one. Besides, you’re worthless and everyone wants Slaine dead, they just need an excuse. They’ll be _thanking_ me for this opportunity.”

Ah, so that was it; Miers thought Slaine worthless and, as such, his escape and likely murder by the UFE would only bring relief to them. He truly understood nothing. Slaine was worth his weight in gold just by his success in the last mission alone. The UFE doesn’t want him dead and, even if they did, they won’t take lightly to having had their hands forced and the secret almost revealed.

This is the problem with idiots. An intelligent person would realize all the flaws in the plan and not do it. But Miers wasn’t that smart, and thought highly of himself, so he risked doing it in his obliviousness.

That is some small consolation, at least. He will likely die, but Miers will not get away with it and Slaine... Slaine had a habit of surviving against his odds, he might just make it.

Which doesn’t mean Inaho is giving up. He still has his sister to look after and doesn’t want to leave her alone, but his vision is blurry with pain, he continues to bleed freely and Miers can overpower him with his bare hands. The odds are against him.

Miers’ figure moves, and he crouches next to Inaho’s face, leering down at him.

“Anyway, enough chatter,” Miers says, “I want to watch you slowly die but you’re doing it _too_ damn slowly.”

Inaho tries to focus, to think of some way to delay the inevitable, but it seems even his remaining vision is failing as there is spot of darkness appearing behind Miers, growing bigger.

“Maybe I need to stab you a few more times,” Miers is saying, “I’m supposed to be knocked out, so if you take your time dying... well, it won’t be my fault either way. Now, where did that shard—”

He never finishes the sentence.

The shard reappears and, in one swift motion, Miers is sliced open from the collarbone to the opposite ear.

Eyes wide, he makes a gurgling sound as blood comes pouring out, but before the first drop can even fall on Inaho, a hand roughly grasps Miers by the hair and hurls him away, revealing—

Slaine. He is looking at the direction where Miers must be lying down with a terrifying expression; his face is slack, but his eyes burn with a fever as if he was beyond thought.

Inaho had seen that only once before on him... right before he had been shot.

And then Slaine turns to him and his face contorts into a mesh of worry and horror.

“ _Inaho!_ ” he says breathlessly, falling to his knees in a second and looking him up and down frantically. “ _Shit_ , how badly are you—”

“I was stabbed once. Deeply. Slaine, you need to—”

“To stop the bleeding immediately, I know!” Slaine barks, and a moment later Inaho feels hands go underneath him and lift as Slaine stands up holding him in his arms.

“Why are you still here?” Inaho mumbles out, trying to hold back a hiss of pain as Slaine justles him while he runs.

“...I realized the car was yours.”

*

Slaine places the key in the ignition and starts the car.

With a pang, he realizes he won’t even be able to say goodbye to Inaho and the others, and somehow, it’s not surprising that it hurts.

But... what is he supposed to do? Not take this chance after all, based on… friendship? It’ll come back to bite him later when they leave him.

 _If_ they leave him, a new part of him states. Slaine scowls; this isn’t time to become optimistic.

Nonetheless, he can’t move. He needs to talk to Inaho, at least. Not to ask for help escaping—he doesn’t want Inaho to risk himself that much—but at least to say goodbye. And thank you. Specially thank you. Not for helping his situation, but for being his friend.

 _Maybe... maybe I can call him? Miers_ is _his subordinate, maybe he has his number written down somewhere._

The thought gives him hope and Slaine perks up, looking around to see if Miers left anything in his car that could have Inaho’s contact number. He tries to keep his hopes low; the chance of finding such a thing and it being unlocked and usable are, with his luck, slim to none, but he can’t help begin formulating a plan for what he’ll do if he does find it.

_I could call acting haughty, and thank him as if I’m mocking his futile attempts to keep me prisoner. He’d figure out what I really meant and it wouldn’t endanger him if someone monitored the call. It won’t be the closure he deserves but it’ll be better than nothing._

Slaine’s heart nearly skips a bit when he opens the glove compartment and finds a tablet. With trembling fingers, he presses the on button…

...and a password prompt appears onscreen.

In a surge of despair, Slaine hits the steering wheel. He should have _known_ it wouldn’t work; when had anything in his life _worked_? He stares down at the tablet, feeling numb.

...He doesn’t know for how long he’d been doing that, but at one point the tablet starts looking... familiar.

He _knows_ this tablet.

Well, the color, shape and size are all like Inaho’s but surely that just means the tablets are standard issued, right?

He looks closer. His hands roam it, noticing every scratch…

How many times had he seen Inaho’s tablet? How many times had he held it? Inaho was always showing him stuff on it, and allowing him to use it when no one else was watching, showing him videos and information on it...

He doesn’t know the password. Had never asked for it, in fact, since there never had been a need to. But even without that…

He thinks he recognizes the scratches and the dents. Every imperfection a testament to his history with it.

Or he’s just simply projecting. Slaine can’t trust his instincts anymore. But perhaps he can trust Inaho’s personality to stay consistent, which would mean…

Despite the still raging storm, Slaine leaves the dry interior and walks to the back of the car.

Inaho likes to be ready for any eventuality, and if this is his car, it’s also the car Lemrina would use. If so, there should be a spare wheelchair or crutches there in case she ever needed it.

Slaine opens the trunk. There, right in front of him, is a folded wheelchair.

He forgets how to breathe.

The situation isn’t within his grasp. All he understands is that Miers lied and Inaho was inside with him.

There is no longer any choice to make: Slaine goes back inside without hesitation.

*

Either he blacked out or Slaine took him to the infirmary so quickly the walk barely registered. Either way, Inaho realizes he’s now laid down on the bed and Slaine is out of his limited sight range. He’s still in the room, however, judging by the sounds of cabinets being opened around him.

Slaine is by his side quickly, and after a moment Inaho sluggishly recalls that of course Slaine knows where most of the medical supplies are. He’d been brought here before, to take care of his wrists.

“Slaine,” Inaho says, and closes his eyes to focus on talking. “You need to go.”

“Where?” Slaine asks back, and Inaho feels him opening and lifting his shirt so he can get access to the wound. “Is there a better stocked infirmary somewhere else?”

“No.” He winces when Slaine begins applying pressure on the wound. “You need to escape. This is your chance, no one will be aware of it for hours.”

“...We’ll talk about that after I patch you up.”

“Slaine... it’s pointless, I’m going to die.”

“W-What? No, you’re—”

“Slaine, I’ve bled too much for too long, I need a blood transfusion. I believe at least one of my ribs has cracked and walking might force it to pierce my lungs. My head is pounding. This place doesn’t have what I need.”

“So I’ll take you to a hospital!”

“Listen to yourself. You’ll be shot on sight before you can say anything.”

“We’ll call someone here.”

“The moment they know I’m injured they’ll sound an alert for your possible escape.”

“...Inaho—”

“And even if we call them there’s a large probability that I won’t make it.”

“Inaho—”

“So it’s most profitable if you simply leave now, when no one is—”

“ _Orange_.”

There’s a warning in Slaine’s tone, so Inaho stops talking and opens his eyes. He can’t see Slaine’s expression clearly.

“Inaho,” Slaine says with that eerie lack of emotion that is dangerous for him. “I won’t live with myself if I buy my freedom with your death.”

For a second it feels like Inaho’s time is up; he hears what Slaine says but it takes time for the meaning to register, and then it’s as if he can’t breathe.

And then he recovers himself. “This... isn’t the time for you to start caring about me.” He thinks he’s smiling.

He hears Slaine huff. “Don’t laugh at me,” he admonishes, completely misunderstanding Inaho’s smile. “It’s your own fault, anyway. I tried my hardest to hate you. _You_ were the one that kept pushing. So now you have to take responsibility, okay?” His voice breaks slightly as he continues. “I have few people I care about as it is, so don’t leave me.”

 _You’re going to kill me faster at this rate_ , Inaho thinks, feeling his heartbeat speed up.

“I can’t think of what to do,” Inaho replies sincerely; he’s too far gone to be able to think up a plan. “And simply calling them now won’t do me much good later, when they begin to question why this situation occurred.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Slaine says far too brightly. “I already have an excuse ready. I’ll call them, say that Miers wanted to help me escape because he was paid by some anti-UFE group. You tried to stop him, was injured but managed to kill him in turn. Then you convinced me I had no chance of escaping on my own and made a deal: I would help you survive so that you can speak on my behalf and assure everyone none of this is my fault.”

Oh. That... that is actually quite good. Inaho would have likely thought of it himself if he were in his normal condition. And it should come as no surprise that Slaine, someone who had tricked his way into the highest martian ranks, could think up such an excuse.

“That’s almost perfect,” he says. “Hand me my phone while I can still talk. It’s in my—”

“I know in which pocket you keep it.”

He feels it being pressed into his hand and tries to shake his head. It only makes the headache worse so he winces and simply says the number he wants Slaine to call for him.

He does, and this time the phone is held by Inaho’s ear. It rings a few times…

“Kaizuka,” the Warden says as she picks up the call.

“Warden Pietra, I assume this call is being monitored or at least accessible for listening to later?”

There’s a moment as the Warden tries to take in Inaho’s question, but then she replies. “Yes, that’s correct. Is something the matter, your voice…”

“I have no time left. I am speaking to you while the prisoner is out of hearing distance, but I must say it quickly,” Inaho lies. “As I had previously spoken to you about, I felt there was something suspicious about the guard Miers.” The phone shakes as Slaine jolts in surprise; Inaho hadn’t wasted time explaining to him that the Warden could be trusted to back up any story he comes up with. “I found him attempting to kill the prisoner. I managed to stop him, but got severely wounded in the resulting fight and need immediate medical aid.”

“I am preparing to send medical aid in a special vehicle as we speak. And what of the prisoner?”

“I made a bargain with him. I convinced him there’s no point in escaping as he doesn’t know where he is or where to go, and will simply be found soon enough. He’s agreed to remain here and ensure my survival until medics arrive so that I can vouch for him.”

“I... see. Good work, Kaizuka. I’ll go with the paramedics to take care of that myself.” Meaning she will ensure Slaine isn’t killed by a trigger happy guard. Good.

He feels the phone being taken away and tiredness sets in; it’s been years since he’s exerted himself this much. Yuki will be furious.

“Hey, hey,” Slaine says and, rather than shaking him, pinches Inaho’s cheek. “Don’t drift off! You need to explain that phone conversation! Why did you change Miers’ part? Can you _really_ trust the Warden that much? And... and we need to decide the finer details of what happens in case they interrogate both of us!”

Inaho sighs, closing his eyes since his vision is all but useless now. “While there’s merit to what you’re saying, by the panic in your voice the main reason you suggested all that is because you want to stop me from dozing off, likely out of fear that I won’t wake up again.”

“So what if it is? Like you said, there’s merit right? So keep talking.”

“Let’s see.” Inaho begins whispering to try and conserve energy. “First of all, I will faint eventually. When I do, please take my analytical machine out from my eye—”

“Your _what?_ You’re using that?!”

“Yes, it’s behind the eyepatch. No, I’m not using it at the moment. I used it to get here.”

“Why didn’t you use it against Miers?”

“I’ve overtaxed my brain. If I use it again it might do irreparable damage to my nerve system.”

His cheek is pinched again, with more force this time. “You idiot! You shouldn’t have come if it meant doing that!”

“And you shouldn’t be here if it means losing your one chance at freedom, yet here we are. Anyway, please remove it and hide it in my car; the UFE must not know I can still use it even if for a limited time.”

“Understood.”

“And go dry the floor on your way out, but not when you come back, so it seems like no one tried going outside.”

“Will do.”

“And... cut my hand with the glass so it has my fingerprints and looks like I held it.”

“I... I will.”

He feels like he’s falling.

“It doesn’t seem like I’ll be awake much longer. Don’t fret, it’s not as if staying awake would help in this situation. Just... trust that there’s a reason I changed Miers’ motives.” The files, he’d explain that to Slaine later.

“I do.”

“As for... our versions of what happened…”

Inaho talks, saying the most logical course of events that comes to his mind. He isn’t sure, however, if he even said it out loud coherently as he begins feeling everything muffled, as if he’s underwater. He needs to concentrate; this is vital. Yet he can’t.

“Inaho?” Inaho hears his name being called, and tries to mumble a response.

“Don’t you dare die by his hands, when you didn’t from mine.”

 _I don’t want to. He’s not worthy of something you couldn’t do_. Inaho wants to assure, but nothing comes out.

Then there’s a peculiar sensation; as if Slaine’s fingers are gently caressing his jaws.

_Ah, I’m already dreaming._

*

Slaine knows he can’t afford to waste any time since he has too much he needs to do. Still, as he watches Inaho finally lose consciousness, he can’t help but stare.

Funny, when Asseylum had been in a similar situation he had felt... differently. Most of him had been pained by the possibility of her loss, but one tiny dark side of him had thought that at the very least, he was being given a chance to repay her.

With Inaho... with Inaho it is as something has just broken. Like if unconsciously and against his will, he’d been putting Inaho on a pedestal. Someone above him, that didn’t fail, didn’t need saving, didn't get hurt.

His being shot had never really counted, not when he’d come back fine, if only with pain that made Slaine guilty for.

But now, needing to take care of Inaho, it’s different.

Inaho isn’t above him. Certainly he’s smarter in most aspects but... still his equal.

Something shifts. He doesn’t know what.

Looking down at Inaho’s too pale features, Slaine’s heart grows heavy.

_Please survive this._

He slowly removes pressure from the wound and sees it has stopped bleeding, finally. He can now go and see to the tasks Inaho had handed to him.

But before he can stand from his chair, Inaho’s arm, which had been near the edge of the bed, falls over. Slaine gently grabs it, trying not to think about how weak his pulse seemed. He places it over Inaho’s chest and gives him one last look over to ensure nothing is amiss. Inaho’s head is lolling to the side. Carefully, he reaches out and takes hold of Inaho’s chin.

His face is smooth and too cold. Was that normal for Inaho? Slaine had never really truly touched his face.

Before he can think about it, his fingers gently trace Inaho’s jawline, feeling its smoothness and delicacy...

_What am I doing?_

He hastily pulls his hand away, chiding himself for doing something like that when Inaho was unconscious.

Not that Inaho would likely mind, anyway. So what if Slaine had tested the feel of the skin on his face? Inaho was so lacking in social norms he likely had done the same to at least one person out of curiosity.

Still, it feels like an invasion, somehow.

Slaine avoids looking at Inaho’s face in self reproach, and his eyes turn downward, to Inaho’s neck.

It’s hypocritical of him to decide to be wary of Inaho’s personal space now, isn’t it, when long ago he’d forced himself on him and left a lovebite?

He jolts from the chair and rushes from the room.

It’s not self reprobation at that action that gets him winded. It’s the sudden, small, feeling that follows recalling it:

Regret that he doesn’t remember what his lips on Inaho had felt like.

He buries that in reproach, in shame and self loathing. He tells himself he isn’t in his right mind; too much is happening too fast. He repeats his tasks over and over in his head, telling himself he must concentrate on them and nothing else for the little time he has left.

It feels like there’s a revelation waiting just below the surface, almost bursting out with the fear of losing Inaho. He knows it’s not a revelation he wants to have.

He reaches the cell, sees Miers' lifeless body and anger wipes his mind of everything that isn’t securing their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Happy New Year! 
> 
> -Many thanks to my beta who had quite a hard time with this chapter. Some parts were too boring at first, and I think we wasted at least half an hour trying to write how Slaine killed Miers.
> 
> -I hope this chapter made up for how long it took for him to come out. And just in case anyone isn’t certain of it yet: Inaho is most certainly surviving this.
> 
> -This chapter was strange to write, because this had been planned since the very start of the fic, yet I ended up changing a lot of what i had planned for a year after I had the chapter done. Initially Inaho would enter the prison with no plan in mind other than to confront Miers...which would be silly for someone as good as planning as him. He was also supposed to be stabbed multiple times, but at the very last minute i realized he wouldn’t have survived the wait for help if that had happened. Regardless, i'm so glad to finally be writing this after having it in my mind for so long.


	34. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally published as an April Fool's joke, and without any initial warning that it wasn't canon. rather than delete, i'm choosing to keep it to treasure the reactions in the comments!

The first thing he becomes aware of is a small, consistent noise. Inaho thinks he’s heard it before, but he can’t place it.

More worrying, however, is that it doesn’t feel like he’s simply waking up from sleep.

Before opening his eyes, Inaho tries to remember what, exactly, he had done before falling asleep.

He recalls the fighting.

_ I see, so I survived, and was taken to a hospital while unconscious... _

Certain now of what his situation is, Inaho finally opens his eyes. 

And finds only complete darkness.

He doesn’t panic yet. He hears nothing but his own breathing and machinery sounds; and the thought of being alone, with no threat or necessity for social interaction, soothes him rather than make him feel alone in this uncertain situation.

Now, it would be strange for a patient in critical condition to be left in the dark; and even if they were forced to do so for some reason, the machinery he can hear should have some light from the monitor and buttons.

So either he has gone blind or…

Gingerly, he manages to move his hand, which feels leaden with disuse, and presses it against his face; there is something there, covering his eyes. Not unexpected, given his injuries, and if they felt the need to cover his eyes, he can at least discard full blindness.

He decides there’s no reason to risk trying to move, so he lays in bed and attempts to assess the damage. He can move his hand and legs like usual, though his head hurts when he tries to think too deeply. Still, Inaho supposes he must acknowledge this as luck; head issues such as internal trauma and eye problems are decent results considering the last thing he recalls.

_ Bat… _

His head throbs insistently at that and Inaho pushes any thoughts of him away; he wants to remain awake and sane in case anyone comes in.

He lies there and tries to clear away his thoughts. It’s hard; Inaho has never had to not think deeply on something, and Slaine Troyard and the situation he has put Inaho in is difficult to not focus on.

Mercifully, he hears footsteps approaching soon, and soon the door opens.

He turns towards the sound; he knows it’s futile to try and see, but wants whoever entered to be aware that he’s awake now.

There’s an audible gasp and something falls to the floor.

“I-Inaho?” It’s definitely his sister’s voice.

“Hello Yuki,” he greets, smiling at knowing she made it out fine.

In a second he feels her hand grab his, shaking.

“They said there was a chance you wouldn’t wake up for years.” She’s clearly crying, and it’s difficult to make out her words. “Or maybe you wouldn’t wake up at all…”

“Well, I tend to work well with low probability,” he says and notices his voice sound slightly different to his ears. “How long was I out?”

“Five days. Well, they had you in an induced coma at first, for the surgery.”

Ah, so it was simply a matter of the lack of sight changing his perception. It was, however, surprising he’d only been unconscious for so little, he’d assume the extent of his injuries would require longer intensive care

“It loo—seems like you’re fine, I’m relieved.”

Yuki snorts. “Why would you worry about me? I wasn’t in any danger, unlike you, who threw yourself at it!”

Inaho frowns; he doesn’t like Yuki being dismissive of her own situation, but decides to let it go for now as he has more urgent things he wants to hear.

“Yuki, tell me what happened in the last five days.”

“Inaho, you just woke up, I think you need rest not—”

“I can’t rest without knowing how things stand.”

“...Fine. You want to know what happened to... him, I suppose.”

_ Him? Why is she being cryptic? _ Regardless… “No.”

“...No?”

“No, first I need to know if—”

*

“You have a visitor. Get in place,” the guard says gruffly and Slaine tries to not let his excitement show in case it makes the guard wary.

It seems like the guards are all waiting for Inaho to wake up and either confirm or deny what he’d told the Warden on the phone—and what Slaine had corroborated later—to decide if they should remain passive towards him or be angry that he’d killed a fellow comrade. For now, they’ve settled for a tense attitude with no aggression.

The visitor turns out to be Rayet. It makes Slaine feels a tinge of disappointment, which is foolish; even if Inaho did wake up, he wouldn’t rush to see Slaine right away and would still need time to recover. News that he woke up will come before he does.

The guard shackles him to the table while Rayet waits by the door. A new procedure that will likely not stop until his innocence is finally confirmed. Slaine isn’t bothered by it; it’s a miracle they still allow him to talk to Lemrina and Rayet without guards listening in. According to Lemrina, the Warden was to thank for that, but she wouldn’t tell him why.

As the guard leaves, Slaine anxiously watches Rayet walk towards him and what he sees makes his gut twist; she doesn’t seem happy, but pale and unsure. She’s also avoiding eye contact even as she sits right in front of him.

Slaine can’t handle waiting. “What is it? Is it Inaho? Is he... did his condition worse?”

Rayet flinches as if Slaine had hit the mark, but her next words make no sense. “No. Well, he woke up and his condition is apparently stable…”

Slaine lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “That’s... I don’t think I’ve heard such good news in a long time. I barely remember what it feels like. If he’s awake and out of danger, what is making you look so depressed? Did something happen to a friend of yours?”

Rayet shifts uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Slaine. “...It’s Inaho. Look, he... he woke up but he... he’s suffered some severe trauma from using his machine I guess and…”

“And? And? Don’t do this to me, tell me already!”

“He... has partial amnesia.”

“...Oh.” Maybe that isn’t such a bad thing. It might be better if Inaho doesn’t recall the pain Miers had caused him that day. “How long?”

Rayet finally looks at him, and her eyes look apologetic.

“The last thing he remembers is the day you shot him in the eye.”

*

When Yuki finally realized Inaho had forgotten years of his precious life, she’d rushed off stricken with grief to find Rayet and, almost hysteric, begged her to deal with Inaho while she tried to compose herself.

Rayet opened the door to Inaho’s room with more trepidation than when entering a battlefield. She’d worked for years to fight, and the adrenaline helped. But trying to explain to Inaho he was missing years of his life and worst, likely having to fill him in on how it had all changed was too daunting. 

But she owed Yuki this, at least.

She found Inaho, eyes covered in bandages, with his head turned towards her.

“...Inaho,” she said hesitantly, deciding to stay on her feet rather than sit down.

Inaho cocked his head. “...Rayet? It is Rayet, right?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

He nodded. “Your voice is barely any different but, well, your tone isn’t usually so somber so I wondered…”

Rayet swallowed thickly. “About that…”

“I think I know,” Inaho interrupted. “I have amnesia and am missing a significant portion of my life. From Yuki’s reactions to my questions, I could surmise as much.”

“Yeah... yeah that’s right.”

“I see. Don’t try to soothe this by saying it slowly Rayet. Tell me what year this is.”

Rayet drew in a deep breath to steel herself. “Actually, there’s something more important you need to know before that.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Today is April Fool’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Happy April 1st everyone!
> 
> While the thought of writing an arc involving Inaho with amnesia sounds interesting, this fic -which is already long- would turn eternal, so don’t worry.  
> The real chapter will be coming very soon! I just want to leave this up a while for fun~


	35. Chapter 35

The first thing he becomes aware of is a small, consistent noise. Inaho had spent enough time in hospitals to recognize the machinery.

But before opening his eyes, Inaho tries to remember why, exactly, he had been sent to the hospital.

He immediately recalls the conflict with Miers and fainting on the infirmary bed.

_Good. It makes sense that I would wake up in the hospital after that, which means there is little chance that I’m suffering from any memory loss._

Now certain of what his situation is, Inaho finally opens his eyes. The ceiling above is a nondescript white, and looking around—as much as he can, as movement reveals his body is slightly sore—he finds himself in a simple private hospital room.

He glances at his own body; his heart rate is being monitored, and a catheter has been inserted. Carefully he pulls up his hospital gown to see stitches, cautious probing reveals the analytical machine isn’t in his eye socket anymore, and one of his hands is bandaged as if it’d been sliced.

Therefore, it seems he was treated for the injuries he’d surmised he had, and Slaine had done as he said just before losing consciousness.

_Slaine…_

The monitor beeps faster as his heart rate increases, and Inaho closes his eyes and wills the worry away from him; there is no point in fretting now, when he is helpless to do anything. He has to assume everything went according to their hastily made plan and the other is fine.

Rather than focus on Slaine’s possible state, it’s better to use this time to thoroughly plan how he’ll proceed from now on.

His head protests dully. He ignores it.

*

It doesn’t take long for his sister to arrive. In fact, it had been surprising not to see her by his bedside when he awoke but, judging by the empty chair next to his bed, she had simply gone elsewhere in the hospital for a while.

“Nao! You’re awake!” She says excitedly then bursts into tears of relief. It’s impressive that she can still show so much emotion over Inaho waking up on a hospital bed when he’s done it so constantly before.

“I’m fine, Yuki,” he says reassuringly and tries to smile weakly.

“How can you say that?! Look at you! This wasn’t supposed to happen anymore!”

“And it won’t happen again. Considering the situation, it was only expected that someone would eventually react like that. It’s why we need all the security measures. But with this taken care of, the probability of another lapse in judgement is slim to none.”

“The problem was that you—” Yuki bursts out before putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself and turning her head away from him.

The reaction is new; Yuki never before measure her reproach of Inaho’s more dangerous methods. It makes him curious enough to consider asking her to continue.

“Hey, Yuki,” the door bursts open as Rayet strides in, carrying food and unaware of her surroundings. “I managed to find those donuts in the other cafeteria... _oh!_ ” she ends abruptly when she sees Inaho awake.

“Inaho, you’re awake!”

“Yes, I—”

In a move even more unexpected than Yuki’s reaction, Rayet drops the food and launches herself at him.

“Be careful not to hurt him!” Yuki warns, but Rayet ignores her as she makes a show of hugging Inaho, head resting on his shoulder.

“ _There’s a camera right behind your bed_ ,” she hisses as lowly as possible on his ear before pushing herself away and pretending to be overemotional. “I’m so relieved!”

“Thank you,” Inaho replies blandly. _Good, I couldn't move too much and didn’t see it. No matter, I wasn't going to risk saying anything dangerous here_. “How long was I out?”

“Fifteen days, but you were in an induced coma for most of that,” Rayet says, now back to normal. “Anyway, I’ll go and bring Lemrina.”

Inaho shakes his head and tries not to wince when it aches. “Rather than that, please inform the Warden or whoever is awaiting me that I’m awake and ready to give my account of what happened.”

Yuki bristles. “Don’t be silly, you need rest! Everything else can wait!”

Yuki always says that after he’s heavily injured and Inaho knows how to make her relent.

“Yuki, I need more than rest,” he points out. “I need specialized help and medication for my eye.”

Yuki nods vigorously. “Yes, obviously.”

“And for that I’ll need to leave here and seek where Dr. Yagarai is.”

“Of course.”

“But the reason I’m in this situation in the first place is a dire internal breach in my workplace’s defenses. My superiors will hardly allow me to fully rest or leave until I’ve given my account and at least ascertained everything is back to normal.”

Yuki purses her mouth but says nothing, well aware they would do exactly that no matter how much she disagrees with it.

“As such, Yuki, I need to get to my duties as quickly as possible. The more I delay it, the more difficult to fix this might become. And the faster I resolve this, the faster I can leave to see to my eye. And I think that takes priority over rest.”

Yuki narrows her eyes as if trying to discern how Inaho might be tricking her. After a few seconds she reluctantly relents.

“Fine. I’ll tell them you’re awake and want to talk. But while I do so, get some more rest. No more questions.”

*

Later, as Inaho waits for a meeting to be set up as he cannot be moved from the hospital yet, he dozes off.

But sleep doesn't take hold easily, and for a while his conscious drifts in and out of wakefulness.

At one point, he hears a conversation he isn't sure is real or not.

“But—” It’s Lemrina’s voice protesting, yet she hadn’t been in the hospital before. Either he has slept for a while or this isn’t indeed real.

“No buts,” comes Yuki’s voice as if from far off. “You all kept this from me, so it’s only fair I keep it from him too.”

_What is she…_

Sleep claims him again.

*

_“I won’t live with myself if I buy my freedom with your death.”_

_“I have few people I care about as it is, so don’t leave me.”_

Inaho rolls the memory of those words, almost too good to be real, around in his head when he finds himself conscious but alone in the room.

They warm him up, and he repeats them again and again until he slips into a comfortable sleep.

*

“He woke up!”

He stops breathing, waiting for more, not wanting to feel hope yet out of fear there was bad news to follow.

“And is he... is everything…?”

“It’s been two days and the doctors found no permanent damage. His mind and memory seem fine.”

“Oh,” he says weakly, feeling too lightheaded. Everything is fine. He is going to live, and there will be no damage…

His vision blurs, and he realizes he’s crying.

“I’m so glad.” His voice breaks and he leans forward to rest his head in his hands. “I thought… nothing ever works out for me, and I so wanted him to be fine I feared he wouldn’t be and…”

He finds himself too choked up to continue and, still ingrained in him by the martians that crying was pathetic, buries his face even further in his hands.

He doesn’t hear the scraping of a chair or feet approaching him, but he feels a hand touch his back. Gingerly at first, than it gives him a perfunctory pat before, after a pause, beginning to rub soothing circles in his back.

He doesn’t deserve this.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to say, and makes an effort to look in the direction of his visitor. “For this, and everything else. I wish I’d just drowned when he shot—”

“Don’t say that. He risked so much for you, how can you repay it by wishing to throw away the life he fought for?”

“He wouldn’t have had to do it if I—”

“It was his choice, not his obligation.”

“I… I’m sorry. After everything, you’re having to console me. Not matter what, I… can’t help but know this wouldn’t be happening if I wasn’t here. Surely you know that too, how can you be so nice to me?”

There’s a few seconds of silence, then a dry chuckle.

“Even if I cannot yet feel grateful to you, I’ve realized that, right now, I’m happy you’re here.” the hand goes from his back to his head and ruffles his hair in what Slaine dares not assume is affection. “If not for the past, for his future at least.”

It makes no sense to him, but he doesn’t want to impose anymore. This shouldn’t be about him.

And yet the hand still resting in his hair feels comforting.

*

“Inaho Kaizuka, it’s good to see that you are well.” Despite the less than ideal connection they have in his hospital room, the audio is clear.

Inaho believes the words are sincere; his death through an incident like this would cause too much trouble. He is still a valuable resource and knows too much that very few people could also be told.

“I am not well yet,” he says, because it won’t prove useful to have them think he’s fine. “But with the proper treatment I should get discharged with little permanent damage.”

“We will, of course, ensure you have the necessary treatment.”

Inaho sees no point in thanking something that isn’t a favor. “I’ll seek it soon, after I’ve ascertained everything is back to normalcy.”

“Your diligence towards your duties remains as commendable as ever.” Inaho thinks he can hear a note of relief in the tone. He wishes he could see or hear the other members of the Council now; had they been fearing he’d want to leave his duties after being injured? Even if he didn’t have personal interest in taking care of Slaine, he would never shirk from work simply because things went awry for him.

“Well then,” the voice continues. “We are ready to hear your report.”

Inaho knows that while he cannot see them, the Council is watching him. That is fine; keeping his face at a passive expression has never been an issue.

More dangerous is his account of what happened. Inaho keeps it brief, and excuses not going into details through the mental injuries making it blurry. He doesn't know exactly what Slaine said, trusting only that he kept to the story they had agreed on, and by keeping the report short he can avoid any contradictions with Slaine’s version.

When he finishes, silence greets him. He assumes they’re deliberating, comparing his words with Slaine’s and trying to decide if they’re believable. Inaho isn’t too worried; the Warden will have backed his story, the documents he implanted on Miers’ device as well and Slaine has fooled people before, surely he will have done so again, even if under duress.

...That has him a little worried; did they try to torture information out of Slaine?

“Thank you,” says another voice, “And what if we told you the prisoner gave us a very different account?”

Inaho considers that possibility and discards it immediately. “I’m not sure why he would, as logically it would prove best for him to speak the truth since he had no hand in it and agreed to keep me alive precisely so I could ensure he wouldn’t be punished. However, if he’s volatile enough to have changed his mind since then and has attempted to give a different story for some reason... perhaps to try and frame me... I think it’s clear which of us would be lying.”

“Very well Inaho Kaizuka,” the first voice returns. “We will reflect on all that we’ve gathered.”

Inaho nods. “Tell the men to leave the apparel in my room so that we can have another meeting as soon as you’re done. We need to discuss how to proceed.”

“Once again, we are grateful for your sense of duty. We will talk again soon.”

*

“...A-And?”

He pretends not to hear it as he observes Inaho’s face through the screen. It’s a pointless exercise, of course, there is no hint of anything but passive indifference. Not even a spec of frustration at how badly things had turned, much less worry. Impressive.

He’s glad someone thought of suggesting Troyard has given a different account to see Kaizuka’s reaction, even if it only ended up solidifying Inaho’s claim by his lack of any reaction.

“Sir? Your thoughts? Our time is nearly done, I’ll need to give my opinion on the matter soon.”

As would the other rats he has in the Council, also currently badgering him through messages.

“Hm,” he pretends to still be thinking about it. “Their versions match perfectly, what do you think?”

“Oh, that? Obviously, they're both telling the truth. It makes no sense otherwise. The Kaizuka boy obviously just cares about results and the prisoner just about himself. I can't think of any other explanation that fits this mess, anyway.”

“That’s because you’re an intelligent man,” he rolls out the false compliment easily. “I hope your colleagues aren't silly enough to come up with some dramatic way to explain this, such as Kaizuka trying to help Troyard.”

The man snorts derisively. “I can't vouch for their intelligence most of the time, but none of that are that stupid.”

“Really? I recall that there was some growing suspicion among you.”

“You know how it is, some jump at the sight of their own shadow. This should appease them. Anyway, we’re almost out of time. What should I do?”

He feigns ignorance. “I don’t understand.”

“I mean, I could pretend to not believe them and convince them to take Kaizuka away. Without him there, using Troyard should be easy.”

_As if your opinion alone would be sufficient to sway them._ “No, I think it’s best to leave him as he is. We have no use for Troyard now and Kaizuka in command will ensure no one else will be able to get their hands on him.”

Not that there was really an issue. The only dissidents with enough knowledge and power to even be able to attempt to free Troyard were under his command. The man did not need to know that, however. Or the real reason he didn’t want Kaizuka removed.

“Right. It’s time, I’ll go.”

The man signs off, and the others bothering him through messages do the same. Klaincain let’s out a weary sigh and leans back to rest his head on the sofa.

What a disaster. The UFE would be keeping an even closer eye on Slaine now, if that was possible, even if the story he and Kaizuka came up with didn’t involve anyone wanting to break Slaine out.

And Klaincain is certain at least part of it was made up. Perhaps the guard’s motives were true enough; they certainly found evidence in his files to support that, but he doubted the rest of it.

The UFE doesn’t know Slaine like he does. They see him as a cold, scheming, manipulative boy that could still threaten them through his name alone. Klaincain knows better.

Slaine is, above all, vengeful. Worse; while he’s emotional, he isn’t too impulsive. And he isn’t selfish. He hadn’t tried to take over the Earth out of interest for himself but because he wanted it for Asseylum. And he’d bided his time until he could kill or take over the Martians that had wronged him or the princess.

That sort of character wouldn’t have chosen to forgo his freedom out of fear. There was nothing for Slaine’s future in his cell. He should have used the situation as his one chance to take revenge on Kaizuka, murdering him before risking his life by escaping, dying by his choice in defiance and despair rather than prolonging his punishment any more.

Yes, that fit him just fine, and the fact that was not how it ended only confirms to Klaincain that not only are Slaine and Kaizuka on good terms, but they’re close. He might be able to use that to his advantage.

That resolves the nature of their current relationship, but it doesn’t make it clear on how he should approach them to have the two working with him.

Kaizuka doesn’t seem to have any ambition, so there’s little to offer him. But perhaps with this, he can convince Kaizuka to aid him for Slaine’s sake. Along with a promise that, should he succeed, his family and friends will be unharmed. Ah, but he’ll need to word that last part carefully to avoid making it seem like he’s threatening Kaizuka.

As for Slaine... he doesn't know yet how he’ll deal with him. Should he simply propose freedom, promise vengeance, or suggest Slaine will be making amends?

Strictly speaking, Klancain should have some time yet. The UFE’s underhanded tactics are rushing along dissatisfaction towards it, no matter how much they hide their doings, and Asseylum’s lack of Martian leadership are helping, but it should still take a while before dissent is spread out enough that they can effectively try take over Earth again.

There is, however, one issue with delaying it too long: the possibility that Kaizuka will begin devising his own plan to free Slaine.

Klancain honestly believes that, if there is someone capable of getting Slaine out, it’s him. He has the clearance, the knowledge and the intelligence to do it. And he has useful friends, such as the unknown Martian princess. If Klancain takes too long to speak to them, Kaizuka may have his own plan devised and will refuse Klancain’s own.

So, he needs to think this through, and quickly.

Kaizuka told his superiors he would leave to have his eye treated once things settle again. He needs to take advantage of this, somehow.

But right now, his immediate concern is Miers’ replacement. If that goes as planned, it should make bringing Slaine to his side a much easier task...

*

“I apologize for not speaking to you until now,” Lemrina says, looking away, at where two little girls were playing with a ball in the distance. “I did come by but you were sleeping again, and then you were busy with... work.”

Inaho appreciates that she’s trying to be careful with what she says, even here, in the hospital garden, without anyone near them. However, he doubts that if she insisted on seeing him alone here, she won’t be able to stay subtle for long.

“I understand,” he says.

“No... I mean, you do but... I shouldn't have taken this long.” She wretches her gaze away from the two girls and looks Inaho straight in the eyes “Inaho Kaizuka, thank you.”

Inaho blinks. He thinks that, for the first time, Lemrina is looking at him with something akin to respect.

He opens his mouth to point out her gratitude is unnecessary since he hadn’t done it for her, but he doesn't want to ruin the moment with the obvious.

Instead he nods. “I’d do it again.”

“I believe you but... let’s avoid needing to.”

“Of course. Is this what you wanted to speak to me about?”

Lemrina nods. “Maia has been telling me about how the UFE is acting in this matter. She said there was a list of candidates to be Miers’ substitutes ready, and she’s going to bring it to you soon.”

“Yes, we explained to our superiors that, since Miers’ had been under suspicion for a while, the Warden had begun to prepare a list to remove him.”

“...Inaho, an attack like that can’t have been without precedence. What did he do before that to make you so worried you risked the storm before leaving him alone with Slaine? Did he just threaten to kill him, or did he—”

“You’ll have to ask Slaine. He made me promise not to tell.”

Lemrina sighs. “All he told me was that Miers’ had threatened violence. Fine. Regardless, about that list…”

“I’m aware the Warden will put forth a name that is an infiltrated Martian.”

“Right. And you _must_ accept him!”

“I will not give my approval to any person that I feel is unfit. If the background and cover they gave this man isn’t good enough for me, I will deny him.”

“We really thought of everything, the cover is perfect.”

“Why the insistence? Do you know the man?”

“I do, and there’s no one more trustworthy to be by Slaine’s side!” Lemrina says vehemently.

“Who—”

“It doesn’t matter, you wouldn’t know them.”

“...I suppose. I’ll trust your judgement in that, but I will still refuse him if I find any issue with his file. Allowing a Martian so close with a flawed cover will only bring Slaine more problems in the future.”

*

Yuki makes a displeased noise at the back of her throat and bangs the door closed behind her to make her feelings obvious about having to leave her brother’s side so he could do work. The Warden is too professional to react, and Inaho too used to it.

“You seem to be getting along well,” she says as she begins inputting a password on her tablet.

“I doubt there have been any changes since you saw me yesterday,” Inaho replies.

Maia sighs. “Fine, I’ll dispense with the pleasantries. Here are the possible replacements. I have verified them meticulously and believe there is one more suited for this than the rest. It’s the first file.”

She says nothing else, likely with the camera well in mind. Not that it needed to be said, after Lemrina had worked as her messenger earlier.

Speaking of which, the two seem to have grown similar; the Warden now gives him a level look of respect that seems more more genuine than before. Not that Inaho personally cares for her opinion of him, but it will make things easier if she trusts his orders.

As he’d warned Lemrina, Inaho examines the candidate thoroughly. More so, maybe, than if he hadn’t know it’s a Martian. There is no limit to what the UFE might do to Slaine if they find that a compatriot managed to infiltrate so far.

To avoid unconscious bias, he turns to the last one from the list and begins from there.

“I plan to be careful, so this will take a few days. Put every information on a protected drive and hand it to me.”

If the Warden is vexed that he won’t simply take her word for it and merely glance at the basic bio, she hides it well.

“That is fine, you were the one most interest in hurrying this so you could get treated.”

“Yes, but rushing to the point of not being careful will only make other disasters like the last more likely. But it seems I’ll be allowed to leave in two days, I should make more headway with these at home.”

*

“Do you want to visit Slaine before going home?” Yuki asks as they reach the car, and Inaho is so surprised he nearly falls, and only barely manages to keep his balance due to the temporary crutch he’s using.

He does want to do that, but he had felt it would be too much of a battle to suggest it to Yuki. Not yet, when he’s just been released from the hospital.

Yuki takes one long look on his face and sighs. “Alright, I expected as much. Rayet, help him in and let’s go. I want us home by dinnertime.”

Rayet, used now to maneuvering people in crutches and wheelchairs, helps him to the front passenger seat easily before settling back in her place. Inaho barely pays her any mind, staring at his sister who had just turned from a constant to an unknown variable.

“You... will take me to see him? Before even going home?”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Nao,” she chides but humorously. “You nearly died trying to protect him. The least you’d want now is to see him again, and I think it’ll give you more peace of mind if you see that he’s fine.”

Oh. That was... very logical. Too logical for Yuki, however. When he’s sure her eyes are on the road, Inaho glances at Lemrina and Rayet through the rear end mirror. They shake their heads slightly, expressions... strange. Inaho doesn't know how to interpret them.

He tries to put it in his head to ask later, but his focus is elsewhere.

He’s finally going to see Slaine again.

*

And realizes too late—when he’s in the cell, face to face with Slaine—he’s not prepared for this.

“Hey,” Slaine says, looking at him with a mixture of relief and happiness Inaho’s used to seeing on Yuki. “How are you?” He stands next to his usual place at the table, as if unsure if he should sit down or approach.

Inaho opens his mouth and finds himself faltering. Torn between answering the question and voicing his own.

And it’s also fascinating, really, how things had changed. To think that after so long being met with either Slaine’s vicious hatred or despairing indifference towards him, that he’d smile so honestly on seeing him alive.

Not just smile. He bargained his freedom.

He swallows, and tries to regain his bearing through facts.

“I’m mending, nothing has been permanently damaged.”

“Great,” Slaine says, leaning on the table as he let out a breath he’d been holding. “They told me you were, but I was worried they were just trying to spare me.”

“I understand. I knew you were fine,” Inaho states, “but it’s still better to confirm it with my own eyes.”

Slaine looks slightly uncomfortable at his words and tugs at his ponytail, mumbling something that Inaho was too far away to hear before shaking himself and finally walking towards Inaho.

“Here, let me help you…”

For a moment, Inaho feels an urge to just let Slaine help, as unnecessary as it was. He smothers the illogical thought quickly.

“There’s no need,” he assures him and walks to the table before Slaine can decide to argue about it.

Slaine looks slightly worried initially then snorts when Inaho manages to sit down easily on his own. “You don’t need to act tough with me, I know how resilient you are. Save it for your poor sister.”

Inaho blinks; it’s unusual for Slaine to mention Yuki. “...She’s used to seeing me like this.”

“It didn’t seem like she had gotten used to it.”

“...Excuse me?”

“What?”

“Slaine, have you met my sister?”

“She didn’t tell you? She paid me a visit the day before you woke up.”

*

_“You have a visitor. Get in place,” the guard said gruffly and Slaine tried to not let his excitement show in case it made the guard wary._

_It seemed like the guards were all waiting for Inaho to wake up and either confirm or deny what he’d told the Warden on the phone—and what Slaine had corroborated later—to decide if they should remain passive towards him or be angry that he’d killed a fellow comrade. For now, they’d settled for a tense attitude with no aggression._

_The guard shackled him to the table before allowing the visitor to even appear within his sight. A new procedure that would likely not stop until his innocence was finally confirmed. Slaine wasn’t bothered by it; it was a miracle they still allowed him to talk to Lemrina and Rayet in privacy. According to Lemrina, the Warden was to thank for that, but she wouldn’t tell him why._

_As the visitor finally appeared, it was neither Lemrina, Rayet or even Rayet. Slaine stiffened, yet the woman didn’t wear military clothing, which made him confused._

_And then she drew closer and, to his consternation, he recognized her._

_It was Inaho’s sister, he was certain of it. She didn't really look like him, but Inaho had shown him photos of her._

_So, the sister had come punish him for nearly killing her brother. Again. He supposed he only deserved it._

_He bowed his head in shame and tried not to shiver when she sat opposite of him; if there was ever something he deserved a beating for, this would be it._

_“So…” With his eyes downcast, Slaine couldn’t see her expression, but he assumed the pause was her attempt to contain her anger for now. “You’re Slaine Troyard. Do you know who I am?”_

_“You’re Yuki Kaizuka. Inaho—” maybe he shouldn’t be on such close terms with her brother. “Inaho Kaizuka told me about you.”_

_“Well, I’ve been hearing about you for a long, long time. You’re... not exactly what I expected.”_

_So she was disappointed that her brother was almost killed by someone like him?_

_Slaine knew he should apologize, but he found that his mouth was dry, flashing back to the last time someone had had issue with him. Unlike Cruhteo, however, he deserved everything Inaho’s sister decided to dish out._

_He waited, staring resolutely at the tabletop, for her to finally move, but she did nothing. Was she studying him? Deciding what she’d do first?_

_He noticed her body twisting sideways and looked up to see her glancing at the door._

Ah, she’s worried about the guards.

_“It’s fine,” Slaine said, and was met with a confused expression, so he elaborated. “The guards can’t hear unless there’s a loud noise. And even if they hear anything, I don’t think they’ll stop you right now. So go ahead.”_

_Yuki’s confused frown deepened. “Go ahead with what?”_

_“You don’t need to pretend, it’s obvious what you’re here for and... I’m fine with it. I deserve it, so I’m not going to defend myself. Really.” Not that he expected her to trust his words._

_“_ Defend _yourself? What... what do you think I’m here for?”_

_“To punish me, obviously.”_

_“W-What?!” Yuki looked horrified. “No! I’m not going to hurt you! I’m not here for that! Oh my goodness, you thought I was going to harm you and you were_ reassuring _me that I could do it…!?”_

_Slaine blinked confusedly. “You aren’t here to punish me? Even though In_ — _Kaizuka was hurt because of me?”_

_Yuki stared at him for a minute before carding a hand through her hair nervously. “You are definitely not like I expected. And that’s a good thing.” She sighed. “No, I’m not here to hurt you.”_

_“But—”_

_“Let me finish,” Yuki cut him off, but not harshly. “First of all, I know you’re on first name basis with my brother, you can keep calling him Inaho. And as for him getting hurt badly... I am mad, as hell, but the man I want to rip a piece of is dead and I’m not going to use you as his substitute. That’s not going to make me feel better.”_

_“But if it wasn’t for me_ — _”_

_“Look, Lemrina and Rayet told me what really happened.”_

_“They must have told you what I told them, since Inaho is still unconscious. Do you really trust my version of events?”_

_“I don’t need to. Rayet saw Inaho leaving that day,” her face darkened for a second and she mumbled something that Slaine thought might be ‘and didn't tell me about that either’. “And what Inaho explained to her fits what you said. And I’ve been around Inaho all this time; I know he would come to help you.”_

_It didn’t reassure Slaine too much. “Even so, it’s still my fault since he got hurt trying to protect me.”_

_“I don’t think so. It’s not as if you led him into a trap, or acted recklessly which led to this. It’s not your fault other people are trying to harm you, and Inaho is so smart; I’m sure he was well aware of what he could be getting into.”_

_Slaine was feeling hopeful, but there was still one major issue. “But I was also the one who shot him in the head. And I... and there’s no excuse for that.”_

_Yuki became silent, and pursed her lips into a hard line._

_“I admit,” she eventually said, carefully, “that I’ve wanted you dead for years.”_

_She paused and stared at him, and Slaine realized she was waiting for his answer._

_“Of course,” he replied. He wondered if he should apologize too, but it would it would sound ridiculous at this point, surely._

_“And I was... worried and frustrated that Nao seemed to be growing closer to you. And when I heard about what happened, I wanted to come over and hit you even if this one wasn't your fault.”_

_“You’re here, what changed your mind?”_

_*_

“Good question,” Inaho finds himself interrupting. “I’m surprised myself. Yuki is very emotional but not unkind, much less cruel. I expected her to avoid you at all costs precisely so that she wouldn’t accidently take her anger out on you. So, what calmed her down enough that she risked meeting you?”

For a second, Slaine hesitates, and Inaho assumes he’s trying to remember the explanation the best he can.

“She said she saw your sleeping face in the hospital and decided she wanted to meet the person you ended up like that for.”

Inaho doesn’t see how that would calm her down, but to begin with he barely understands her more emotional states.

“I see. Go on.”

*

_“Ah... well..” Yuki hesitated, and avoided Slaine’s eyes. “I... I saw his sleeping face and thought that if he l_ — _ended up like that for you, maybe I should meet you properly before making assumptions.”_

(Slaine found her hesitation strange at that moment but, since the explanation sounded plausible enough, promptly put it out of his mind then and would later decide to not mention this belief when recounting the conversation to Inaho)

_“And now that you’ve met me?”_

_“You’re far from the murderous bastard I had you for.” She gave him a small smile. “That’s a compliment.”_

_“I certainly think it is,” Slaine replied, finally smiling. “So... how is he?”_

_“He still hasn't woken up, but the doctors say his condition is stable and it shouldn’t take too long now.”_

_Slaine let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad.”_

_“So am I. So... Slaine... ah, can I call you Slaine?”_

_“Certainly.”_

_“You can call me Yuki. So, what do you think of my brother?”_

_“I... beg your pardon?”_

_“Well, my brother is great, but most people are unable to see it because he isn’t that sociable. Since he apparently is in— is very fond of you, I wondered what you thought of him? And it’s okay, you can tell me the truth.”_

_Slaine wasn’t so sure; from the little he’d heard and just seen, Yuki was too protective to handle much criticism of Inaho. And despite her cheery tone, Slaine’s instincts alerted him to the sharp look in her eyes. She might be testing him._

_Even so..._

_“For someone who’s done all that he has, he’s still an idiot,” he blurted out recklessly. “Do you know how many chances I’ve had to hurt him? The guy is too open!”_

_*_

“I have to disagree,” Inaho objects with a small frown. “I can defend myself very well. I should say that, for my age, and excluding those who made it a career or profession out of defensive arts I am—”

“The lack of an eye gives you a larger area of vulnerability. I’ve been able to corner you before, remember?”

Inaho’s small frown is replaced with calculated expressionless, which means he does remember and doesn’t want Slaine seeing his reaction to it.

Slaine’s stomach churns with guilt.

“That is no basis for a conclusion,” Inaho insists, “Your abilities are also well above average, and I wasn’t taking the appropriate care because I didn’t think you would be the sort to harm me.”

“See! You _are_ an idiot! You can’t just assume someone locked up by your hands is going to be trustworthy and not hurt you any chance they get!”

“May I remind you that if any harm comes to me, your punishment will be tenfold.”

“But it doesn't work like that! People aren’t that rational! If I hated you enough I could have decided to risk any punishment if it meant hurting you!”

“Yet you didn’t, which means I judged your character correctly.”

“You were just lucky.”

Inaho shifts and a finger drums the table. Slaine holds down his delight at realizing he has just managed to goad Inaho.

“It’s _not_ luck, but _keen observation_ that led me to the correct result,” he says incisively. “I am not one to usually befriend inmates, much less former enemies. The fact that I did so, this once, proves this was an exception resulting from a character study.”

Slaine narrows his eyes. “Except that’s not true. You act cold and stiff but in truth you’re so soft you go around freeing and befriending former enemies.”

“I do not—”

“Oh yes you do! Have you not realized it? First there was Rayet which, apparently, hurt your friend, revealed she was part of the group that caused the war to start and then aimed a gun at you. You incapacitated her and that's it. You forgave her and trusted her to work alongside you.”

Inaho makes a motions as if to interject, but Slaine is faster. “Then there was Count Mazurek; you took him hostage and then freed him despite it being against orders and then trusted him with a very vital task. And then there’s me.”

“With Mazurek, I had my analytical machine.”

“Was it able to determine who was trustworthy or not?”

“It could see if someone was lying.”

“Which doesn’t mean said person couldn't betray you later. Yet you still trusted him.”

Inaho seems to have been able to finally grasp a logical objection. “If you consider all the enemies I’ve encountered, you’ll find that the vast majority I shot to kill.”

“I know, I nearly drowned the first time we met.”

“Which proves that trusting former enemies is an exception for me.”

“How many of those enemies could you have afforded to capture first?”

“Well, as far as I can recall, that would be—”

“How many could you afford to capture that hadn’t just killed people close to you?”

“...Where did that supposition come from?”

Slaine doesn't hide his pride. “Oh, I’m now realizing that you actually base your decisions on _emotions_. So, I’m guessing you were firmer when the threat was personal.”

“Rayet—”

“Asseylum was fine, and had forgiven her. So why wouldn’t you?”

“...The sample size is too small for a decisive conclusion,” Inaho says, almost petulantly.

“Hm,” Slaine hums, smiling triumphantly.

“You’ll have a hard time making anyone believe your hypothesis.”

“It can't be helped if they’re aren’t as observant as I am. Besides, I think Yuki would believe me.”

“I’m afraid that doesn’t mean much. Speaking of which, please continue.”

“Ah, there’s nothing else, really,” Slaine says, and tries to make it convincing. “She laughed at my calling you a fool and that’s it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

*

_“He’s the biggest fool I’ve met! He isn’t any good at reading people, yet still risks trusting someone who nearly killed him. And if that wasn’t stupid enough he keeps risking his life for me!”_

_Yuki blinked in surprise at the outburst before giggling._

_“Right? And people don’t understand why I worry about him so much. But it makes him adorable, doesn’t it?”_

_“Uh.” Adorable wasn’t a word Slaine thought he could associate with Inaho. Well, maybe just a little. If he considered it from the sister’s point of view, and definitely not from his own. Obviously. “I... guess?” he tried saying, for Yuki’s sake, and found himself blushing._

_Yuki stopped giggling, glancing at his face. “So you like him.”_

_“Of course,” Slaine replied without thinking and immediately regretted it. “As a friend!” He added quickly, not wanting to find out what Yuki would do to him if she misunderstood._

_“Oh, okay.” Yuki’s tone was light and cheery, but her face was closed off, and he could tell he was under careful scrutiny. He felt himself starting to sweat, wondering if he’d passed. Had she misunderstood and thought he was too interested in Inaho, disgusting her? Or maybe she thought his friendship was faked? What if she forbade Inaho from coming back?_

_His worry must have been plain on his face, because she glanced at him and smiled reassuringly._

_“Please don’t tell him about this,” Slaine continued to put his foot in his mouth. Even knowing that he was still under trial, her face was too kind, and he was helpless against it, having met too few of those. “I mean, obviously he knows. I told him I’m his friend and I didn’t want to leave if it meant he died. So, uh, well, there’s no reason not to say it I guess, but…”_

_Yuki smiled conspiratorially at him, her smile seemed to fully reach her eyes again. “Oh, it’s fine. It’s embarrassing when you know he’s just going to repeat your nice words back at you with a matter of fact tone.”_

_Actually it was more worry that Inaho would start spouting overly touching words with a straight face and Slaine wouldn’t know how to handle it._

_Yuki took his silence as confirmation and beamed._

_“Like I said, your secret is safe with me. Anyway, the doctors are saying Nao might be up soon, so hopefully you’ll see him again in no time.”_

_“Thank you. For telling me that... and for coming.”_

_“I should have come sooner. It would have given me some peace of mind if I’d seen for myself how you were. Well, maybe I’ll visit you again in the future.”_

_“I look forward to it.”_

*

“So, really, Yuki is great. I was worried that if we’d ever met things would get ugly.”

Inaho nods. “I also didn’t expect things to go so smoothly between you. I’m glad I was mistaken. Now,” there is no one nearby, but Inaho still lowers his voice, “I need to ask about that day.”

“Sure, what?”

“I’d like to confirm that the account you gave of what happened. I believe it matched my own, but I want to hear it in detail should it prove necessary later. Also, where is my analytical machine?”

“Have you not talked to Rayet yet? I hid it in your car and later told her the whereabout, so she has it. As for what I said…”

Inaho listens and sighs with relief.

“It seems your account did mirror my own, and there are no dangerous deviations, good.”

“What’s going to happen now? Lemrina mentioned they’d be looking for a replacement for Miers as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, one is about to be chosen. All that’s left is my approval.”

“And that’s it? I nearly escaped and all they’re doing is replacing the guard?”

Inaho notices how Slaine makes no mention of the guard being a martian. It seems Lemrina had yet to reveal any of it to him. He makes a mental note to talk to her as soon as he can.

“We were able to make the Council believe the only issue was Miers and the abnormal weather situation, and that security itself had not been compromised or shown to be lacking. Relocating you to another suitable location would be more dangerous than simply preparing better for another storm. To begin with, this was place was chosen after careful deliberating where we reached the conclusion nowhere else would be as good. If this still proved dangerous, anywhere else would prove more so.

“And Miers was an anomaly; it seems an investigation of his background has been launched, and it’s now believed that he’d previously murdered and hid his wife and her lover's bodies, making it seem like they had run off.”

“...And they hadn’t investigated this until now?”

Inaho shrugs. “There are so many devastated places on Earth it’s easy to disappear.” Or appear, creating a false identity for oneself. “Choosing guards for you was done hastily, as no one could afford to keep you without security for long, and when the UFE was still picking itself from the war; that resulted in a lack of oversight in every detail. I am also to blame, it never occurred to me to question if his wife’s disappearance had another meaning to it.”

“Don’t. I doubt it was in your training to run background checks, how would you know?”

“It doesn’t matter if it was or not. I took the initiative to hand you to the UFE and oversee the results. I should have worked harder to ensure your safety.”

“...Did you deliberately not do as much as you could because at the time you didn’t care if I was harmed?”

Inaho frowns, finding the suggesting to be nonsensical. “Of course not. If I did not care to the extent of purposely avoiding being thorough, it would have been easier to simply not take over this position.”

Slaine smiles. “There you go, then. You did your best at the time. And even if it wasn't enough to screen Miers’ out... well... you made sure he went away.”

“I suppose. I’ll take more care in the future though.”

“I’m glad you aren’t the type to keep beating yourself up about it.”

“One of us can’t be.”

“ _Hey_.”

They look at each and chuckle.

“So,” Slaine says, sounding slightly serious. “When are you leaving to take care of that eye? You are leaving soon, right?”

“Yes. As soon as the new guard has settled in, I’ll need to seek out my personal doctor to see to my eye.”

“You should be doing it _before_ dealing with the new guard.”

“It won’t take long to choose, and my superiors would hardly want me away for this decision. He should be chosen and placed here in a week.”

It’s interesting that Slaine doesn’t look apprehensive at the thought of Miers’ replacement. Inaho knows he isn't optimistic, so either Slaine has complete trust in the screening Inaho will do when choosing this time, or he’s hiding his fears. Likely the latter. There is nothing Inaho can think of to reassure him without speaking about what Lemrina had told him to keep secret, so he pretends to not notice Slaine’s lack of reaction.

“Good, I don't want to you to put treatment off any longer. And take Lemrina with you. I spoke to her and she didn’t complain. So make sure she sees to her legs.”

“Certainly.”

“And drag Rayet with you, too.”

“What? Why?”

“She has to keep her promise to Mazuurek, doesn't she?”

Inaho blinks, having honestly put it out of his mind. Which only reveals how necessary treatment is, if he’s now forgetting important details.

“That can wait. We shouldn’t all go at the same time.”

“Yes, you should. You and Lemrina need immediate medical attention, and Rayet is already delaying her visit to him. You all cannot forgo your lives and appointments for me.”

“She wouldn’t be breaking her promise, simply waiting a while to keep it. We can’t all leave at the same time, we need to compromise.”

“No, you don’t. You _can_ all leave at the same time, and you _don't_ need to compromise. Inaho, I’m not doing you all a favor by being here, I’m not sacrificing my time for you all, so why should you?”

“You would, if you could.”

“Maybe, yes. But I can’t. And you owe me nothing. I... I hate this.” Slaine grasps his pendant. “I don’t like being a burden. I don’t want to be the reason you are all abandoning other important aspects of your life. I don’t deserve what you’re all doing for me already. If you want to help me, don’t add to my guilt; go take care of your life.”

Inaho purses his mouth when he notices the hand around the pendant going white. He reaches over the table and pulls at it. Slaine hesitates a second before loosening and letting Inaho move it with ease.

Inaho pries the hand away from the pendant and moves it to the table. And then tells himself it’s only logical to continue to hold it; to avoid Slaine fisting it too tightly again.

“You are part of my life,” Inaho states.

Slaine’s hand goes rigid as his whole body flushes.

“Damnit Inaho,” he says through gritted teeth, looking everywhere but Inaho. “Please, _please_ consider how you word things.”

“It’s true,” Inaho insists. “You’ve been a key part of it since we met and I shot you down. Ever since then my life has been increasingly shaped depending on you.”

Slaine closes his eyes and let’s out a sound between a hiss and a sigh. When he opens he opens his eyes again, he focuses on Inaho’s hand still over his own. There’s an expression on his face that Inaho, frustratingly, can’t understand.

“I… _understand_ what you’re trying to say,” Slaine says with some difficulty as he turns Inaho’s hand around and opens it, looking at the already disappearing scar on the palm. “But the way you first worded it might… ah… make others think you mean something else.”

“Such as?” Inaho asks without first trying to understand, because Slaine’s index finger is softly tracing the scar and the feeling is hindering his thought process.

If he took off his shirt would Slaine be interested in tracing the scar in his stomach too?

“Like I am... something else to you.”

“You’re my friend,” Inaho says. For a moment he is disappointed when Slaine stops caressing his palm, but then decides this is a chance to feel the skin on Slaine’s wrist. His own scar is barely noticeable now.

“I meant... something more.”

_Ah._

For a split second, Inaho wants to ask if people thinking of them like that would bother Slaine. If _Inaho_ seeing him like that would be a problem.

He can’t do that. Now more than ever.

Slaine has just escaped a man who tried to have him framed for murder because he wasn’t able to sexually harass him. Revealing his feelings now might scare Slaine. Or have him force himself into believing he is fine with it out of Stockholm Syndrome, guilt or gratitude.

Besides, Inaho fails when it comes to emotions, and with everything Slaine has been through, he must need someone that can help him like that.

He is not the one for Slaine and, after everything that has happened between them, it’s surprising enough that they can call each other friend like this.

Inaho takes what he has, and knows it’s more than he should have.

“So, uh, back to the original issue,” he hears Slaine faltering and realizes he got so lost in thought he hadn’t replied, and now Slaine was changing the topic. It’s better this way. “None of you can keep sacrificing yourselves to keep me company. I’m locked up, I don't want you all shackled as well. So please, go with Lemrina and Rayet.”

Logic doesn’t seem to be enough to sway Slaine, so Inaho tries something else.

“After what happened, won’t you be scared on your own?”

“I didn’t have issue with the other guards, and even if there had been any trouble before, I can't imagine anyone attempting anything so soon; high command should be more alert to more threats for a while now.”

In this, Slaine is making the sensible conclusion. How vexing.

“Won’t you be lonely?”

Slaine hesitates and then actually smiles a little.

“I... don’t think I will, at least not much. It’s one thing to be alone because there is no one that will come for you, and it’s quite another to be alone because the people by your side need to leave for a while. You’ll come back.”

“Promise me you’ll wait for us.”

Slaine looks at him with amusement. “Where else would I go?”

But Inaho isn’t smiling now. He looks pointedly at the fading scar on Slaine’s wrist, and feels Slaine following his gaze.

Slaine isn’t as unstable as he was then, the situation is too different. Still, Inaho wants him to promise.

Slaine sighs.

“That’s fair. I promise I’ll wait. Take as long as you need, or want.”

*

As Inaho leaves, Slaine realizes he hadn't mentioned that Yuki had visited again to tell him Inaho had woken up.

It’s just as well, he supposes; there was nothing in that conversation that he’d want to tell Inaho.

_“If not for the past, for his future at least.”_

He is still unsure of that.

*

“You spoke to Slaine,” Inaho says as soon as he’s in the car with his sister again.

“Yeah, I did. How is he?”

“Fine. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oho, it doesn’t feel good to be left out of stuff, does it?”

Inaho sighs. “I only keep information from you when it’s for your own benefit.”

Yuki, looking at the road ahead, narrows her eyes. “Uh huh, _sure_.” Her tone is acid.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! Just that… I think you keep more from me than you should.”

Her behavior is erratic. Clearly, Inaho running off in secret during the storm had been too much for her. But she’d accept it eventually, as she had always done with his actions she considered too reckless.

Inaho glances at Rayet and Lemrina in the back seat. They return his looks with strangely wooden expressions.

“Don’t look at us,” Rayet says, “we don’t know anything. Right, Lemrina?”

“That’s right, Rayet.”

Had they taken the brunt of Yuki’s worry during his absence? Especially Rayet, who had covered for him? He pities them slightly.

“Slaine wants us all to go about our business as soon as possible,” he states. “He said he’d feel guilty if Lemrina and I delayed our treatment and Rayet’s business any longer because of him.”

“He’s so nice, isn’t he?” Yuki says.

Rayet crosses her arm. “And leave him all alone? No way. You two go and I’ll stick around.”

“If that’s an issue, I can keep him company while you three are gone,” Yuki says.

Oh, that possibility hadn’t occurred to him before. Somehow, Inaho does not like the thought of leaving Slaine and Yuki to gossip alone.

“He assured me he won’t be lonely since it’s only for a while. And when it comes to safety, I believe it’s a safe period to leave.”

“He just said he won’t be lonely because he knows we wouldn’t leave otherwise!” Rayet insists. “My promise can wait. Right, Lemrina?”

“Hm, I think we can all leave,” Lemrina says.

Rayet stares at her incredulously. “Really?!”

“Yes,” Lemrina says confidently. “The new guard is one of us, and someone that used to be part of Slaine’s crew. I’m sure there’ll be a lot of them to talk about in our absence. He won’t be lonely.”

“Well,” Yuki says, not sounding too cheerful. “I’ll also visit him, anyway.”

Inaho ignores it. Yet again Lemrina is mentioning this…

He needs to examine the candidate as soon as possible.

“So, Nao, what food does Slaine like? I can help you make something for him!”

*

“We need to talk,” Inaho says, entering Lemrina’s room without even knocking at the door.

She bristles as Inaho sits down without invitation. Certainly, at this hour of the night she is usually reading, and her door had been slightly ajar, but there’s still an _expectation_ of social politeness in requesting entrance.

Lemrina reminds herself that Inaho is inept in all thing social and tries to let it go.

“What is it?” She asks, noticing his work tablet in his hand. His face is as unreadable as always, but his shoulders don’t seem stiff with tension, and she takes it as a good sign.

Then again, considering what Inaho is used to, things might need to be truly dire before he reveals any worry through body language.

“Two things,” Inaho says. “First, when I saw Slaine earlier he seemed to still be unaware of the martian group you are involved with.”

Was that a minor tone of accusation she detected? “Ah, yes. We—Maia and I—felt there was too much going on already. Slaine had other worries in mind and it would do no good to reveal that to him now. He will, naturally, realize something is going on when he sees his new guard.” Inaho just looks at her, and some guilt that she had been keeping so much from Slaine makes Lemrina uncomfortable and annoyed at Inaho bringing it up. “Why are you asking this only now, this late?”

“I had other pressing issues, such as going over the guard candidates.”

Annoyance gives way to anxiety. “Have you come to a decision?”

“Yes,” Inaho’s says with a small sigh. “His background had no flaw I could think of. I’ll look it over once again in the morning in case I find something I missed due to a lack of rest. But for now, your man is on his way to being approved.”

There’s relief in knowing Inaho hasn't found any holes in their story yet. As much as she hates to admit it, Lemrina knows that if even Inaho can’t find a mistake, no one likely would. And yet, she can’t fully relax, as his expression is now unnerving her.

“That’s... good. I’m sure he’ll pass. So what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

Lemrina raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Well... you don’t seem... happy, or even satisfied.”

Inaho frowns. “Why should I be?”

“Why? Because this means we can finally put someone else near Slaine that has his interest first!”

“Do they? Does this group you are part of really want what’s best for him, or do they simply want to use him as well?”

“Don’t give me that,” Lemrina snaps, “I wouldn’t let them harm him. And besides, isn’t it a little too late to be having doubts now? No, you’ve had them from the start, I’m sure, and there’s no reason to become hesitant now. No matter how you consider it, a martian guard in a group that would rather Slaine be free is a much better bet than another UFE individual. You’re using this excuse to hide whatever else is bothering you!”

“There is no issue,” Inaho says insistently. “I’m not bothered by anything. I…” He hesitates.

“Go on.”

“Again, it’s not a question of anything bothering me. If I did not seem satisfied enough, it’s simply because I… made a connection while perusing the information and was mulling over it. That’s all.”

_It can’t be so small if you just tried to lie about it._ “What connection?”

Inaho pauses for a moment, then shrugs as if he’d silently decided there was no problem in telling her after all. “I’ve been thinking over your behavior and words. The way you seem to so easily trust this martian, your certainty towards his character, and, according to Slaine, your ease at leaving Slaine with this man. I came to the conclusion the one chosen must be a personal acquaintance to you both.”

“I tried looking at the photos I received of the candidate, but of course you have done a good job of altering his features, yet still I think I know who this person is.”

Strangely, Lemrina feels apprehensive, despite there being no reason for it. “How did—”

“You’re trying to place Slaine’s former attendant Harklight as a guard, are you not? If so, I’d like to know more about him.”

*

Harklight examines his appearance in the mirror again. He thinks he can still recognize himself somewhat; since his face had never had exposure before, there had been no need to do a complete surgery on his features. But he’s still not fully used to his reflection.

Not that he minds it, really. This new face will be his path to meeting Master Slaine again, so he can’t find it in him to complain.

And now that would be happening soon. How they had managed to so quickly open a spot for a new guard, he hasn’t been told. All he’d been informed is that he should prepare, because all that’s left now is for that Inaho Kaizuka to approve his candidacy.

The thought makes his mouth curl in slight distaste.

This was the boy that had ruined all of his master’s careful planning, and incarcerated him besides.

And yet… Princess Lemrina had told him Kaizuka could be sufficiently trusted. They hadn’t had enough time alone for him to inquire further, but Harklight sincerely trusts that she wouldn’t recklessly put her faith in that boy after all he had done. He must, therefore, believe in her judgment for now.

Which isn’t to say he won’t be carefully observing Kaizuka. If he shows any sign that he might further harm Master Slaine, he’d be there to put an end to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I promised this chapter soon and that didn’t happen. I’m sorry. Some parts of this chapter were important and I kept having issues and writer’s block with how they were coming out, and it took me more time than expected to be satisfied with it (Yuki’s feelings on Slaine drastically changed three times, along with all their dialogue. Lemrina and Inaho’s last dialogue too, and more so). Most of the chapter had been done in less than a month. Hopefully the length and development should alleviate the wait.
> 
> -I'm keeping the not!canon april fool's chapter up because I loved all the comments too much to lose them. I have, however, edited it so no one else is fooled.
> 
> -I'm going to start replying to last chapter's comments tomorrow!


End file.
